The pirate heroes of the seven seas
by Artzilla406
Summary: pirates are the scurvy of the seven seas and the most famous ones are the strew hats, but what will happen when four heroes are with them? join ben, Austin, koan and zack as they sail with the luffy and his crew as they find the one piece and fighting the evils of the villains and evil itself.
1. Flag 1

At the day four boys are in there bikes are riding the roads looking for an abandon building.

Ben: it's around here guys.

Austin: so what's the plan?

Ben: the usual, kick vilgax's but, save the day and go out for some smoothies.

Zack: along rootbeer.

Koan: yeah rootbeer along with cherrychungas!

Austin: with aside of soda and chilifries.

They made it to the abandon building as the light open.

Austin: they expected us to come here.

Koan: good I want to made a crab flambe, with extra butter!

Vilgax: well, well, well you four really can't keep off.

Ben: coming from the squid face who lose dozen of times.

Austin, koan and zack laugh hard at that make vilgax growled.

Vilgax: you hold on to that taunt tennyson, because that will be your last!

Then dr. animo, charmcaster, exo-skull, six-six, seven-seven, hex, Pynchon, d.r photos, eighty-eight and albado came in and charge at the four heroes.

Ben: IT'S HERO TIME!

Austin: IT'S OMNI TIME!

Koan: TIME TO GO WILD!

Zack: TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Zack then change into a huge pale purple anthropomorphic dinosaur with a blue belt on his chest with the ultmatrix on it, koan change into large plaint with wood arms, legs, tail and head with three red eyes and the nematrix on his neck, austin change into an alien wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie, has a mask, a top hat and the megatrix, ben change into a four armed alien with red skin and wears a green and black singlet.

?: **FOUR ARMS!**

?: **POSITIVE HUMUNGUSAR!**

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

?: **WACK-A-TOON!**

As weedblade stomp his arm to the ground as vines come out from the ground as caught six-six, Dr. Amino, seven-seven and eighty-eight which slammed them in the ground.

Dr. animo: ugh! You are going to be a burning husk when I'm though with you!

Weeblade: wack a toon, do the move I taught you!

Wack-a-toon: oh boy!

He then pull out a whistle and blow it, and albado, dr pcycobos and exo-skull stop right in front of him and he point up, they look up to see a roller falling on top of then and they got flatten and there is a little version of wack-a-toon on top of the roller, he chuckles and starts punching the roller and then give a hard punch and it fell apart revealing the three knocked out and mini wack-a-toons are walking around there heads.

Weeblade: nicely done wacky!

Wack-a-toon: hey, your the real toon here so I'll be thanking you, and you did watch a lot of cartoons.

Weedblade: that's true, but a real toon can't be alone without friends or family.

Wack-a-toon: yeah (pull out a cannon) like how zack helped out bendy and his friends, fire in the hole!

Then he fired a middle then explosive as P. Humongusar see albedo turn into a human kid that with no wings but have have all over his body.

?: have a taste of **Negative eyeguy!  
**  
Blasted flame at him which he back away a bit until he have an idea. He then slap his chest and he change into a short gray alien with blue eyes, red scar on his right eye, earphones and the ultramatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE ECHO-ECHO!**

N. eyeguy: and what are you suppose to do with a sonorosian?

P. echo-echo: this.

Then he duplicate into 9 as 2 copy grab N. Eyeguy's arm as he struggle since 2 more grabing him and 5 p. Echo echo in a circle around him.

P. Echo echo prime: ECHO CHAMBER!

Then they scream at n. eyeguy, they continue to scream at him until he blacked out and fell to the ground face first and he change back to his human form.

Then fourarm who's throwing fist to vilgax as he keep dodging it then vilgax fired his lazer eyes but four arm jump up then roundhouse kicked him. Then they both charged in to headbutt eachother then four arm punch his stomach as he stumble a bit.

Four arms: here have a punch! (upper cut)

Then vilgax got sent flying and crashes down.

Four arm: give up vilgax, theirs nothing you and your goons can do to stop us.

Vilgax: how about this?

He then pull out a terminator and press the button and a machine pop out

Fourarm: what the he'll is this?

Vilgax: it's a machine that is set to blow this galaxy to nothing.

Four arm: not if we got anything to do about it, come on bros lets do it.

Weedblade: he'll yeah!

Wack-o-toon: okie dokie!

P. Echo echo: No. Problem!

Zack change into a black alien with a blue line on his chest, he has plugs on his fingers, tail and the tips of his antennas, koan change to a huge brown cockroach-like alien, austin change into a black armored being with orange eye holes and his megatrix is on his chest and ben change to what zack changed but he slap his chest and he change again, his black skin is now blue, his a green jumpsuit, has lightning rods on his shoulders, and his plugs are new.

?: **POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

?: **LIGHTSOUT!**

?: **OVERHEAT!**

?: **ULTIMATE FEEDBACK!**

The two feedbacks and lightsout stick there plugs on the machine absorbing its energy, overheat then rip open his headpiece to reveal another body but its glow bright orange and red and has the same megatris as the armor and he stick his hands on the machine and starts absorbing it. Then the machine is going malfunction and getting bigger and smaller every time which causing the building to shake.

U. Feedback: Keep going bros!

Overheat: We cannot let this place blown up along with this town.

P. Feedback: working on it!

Lightsout: Brace yourself!

Then everything went white engulf and explode the building.

 **With the new world**

The four boys are falling out of the sky and they are asleep, then a red blur grab koan and austin, a peach blur grab ben and a light blue blur grab zack, the one that grab austin and koan is a humaniod dragon with a human-like face with green eyes, the one who caught ben is a felmale with peach skin, long black hair and wearing a navy blue jumpsuit under a green baggy vest and pants, and the one who caught zack is a teen with light blue hair, has a halo on her head and wears a highschool uniform.

Red dragon: niji you, nepgear and nymph watch over master austin, (turn his head) bloom you and…

Before he can finish a pale white blur snatches koan and put him down on the ground, the blur is a girl wearing a hoodie with orange cat ears, cat arms and has a little tan skin, with her is a full pink girl who has short hair like and split bang, she wear a white short pants and a black vest and a purple top she wearing and shoes. Her anttenea is like a ponytail like and have a black belt with yellow buckle even with an M on the middle. Then a girl with red hair, peach skin wearing a white short dress, another girl who is a little short has long light blue hair with two pigtails wearing a white clothing and boots and a girl with light violet hair with sky blue eyes wearing a jumpsuit taken austin and lay him on the ground.

Bloom: He's so cute sleeping tsume.

Koan:(snoring) THE OREO PIE IS RUNNING PINKIE! LET'S CATCH IT!(back to sleep snoring)

Tsume: (giggle and tuck him with a blanket and put a towel on his eyes) he is so silly.

Bloom: I wonder...(pull out a lollipop and waving at koan) here koan, koan I got candy.

Koan then bite the lollipop leaving a bite mark on it and fall asleep still.

Bloom: oh, close.

With zack the same girl is watching him with a girl with the same hoodie as tsume but has black with blue lines who has she put his head on her lap, a fairly tall girl of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple bell bottoms, and dark grey bracelets on each wrist. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky and eyes are narrow with large, black pupils. A voluptuous women with sharp green eyes and long dark blue hair that stretches down to the small of her back and then curves outwards. She wears a long-sleeved black leather top with the zip undone to show off her chest, as well as skinny black leather trousers and pointed black shoes with matching gloves.

Zack: (snoring then he sit up and points to a random direction) DAMN YOU ROOT BEER! COME TO MY MOUTH! (then he flopped back down)

?: aw, zacky is so peaceful and adorable when he sleeps, don't you two agree?

?: yeah.

?: yep.

Niji: (pets austins head) I miss him when he was a baby.

Nymph: we all do nij.

Then zack suddenly grab the black hooded girls tail, koan grabbed the girl with peach skin but a little fair skin, a little spiky and wild black and some white hair long hair to her waist and her is bangs and is white, covers the left side of her face. Darker green eyes, wear a gothic attire a black Leather jacket, a white blouse and underneath is a jeans that is gray and a black ankle boots and monkey tail and koan grabs it and austin grabs niji's, all three of them moaned but tried to keep it in.

Tsume: oh yeah when they was baby you three let them played with your tails, I remember that.

Nymph: of course you do, you were there and I remember you hugging koan when you were 5.

Tsume: he was so adorable, like a baby kitten.

Bloom: that's when he actually have a features of a lion and you didn't let go of him.

Tsume: how can I help it he was too adorable?

Nepgear: to think koan have a new look, I remember he use to have orange hair, fair skin and blue eyes but now...I wonder how'd he change it?

Tsume: you have to talk to him.

Nepgear: what you knew?

Tsume: when she killed me, I don't want to talk about it.

Then ben started to wake up.

?: guys, ben is waking up.

Niji: kavaxas into positions.

Kavaxas: right, we have to introduce our masters everyone.

All: right.

Ben:(getting up) huh? what happen?

He turn to Austin, koan and zack who's asleep.

Ben: bros?

Koan: (snoring) huh a tree made out of eatable churros you know I'll eat it pinkie.

Zack:(snoring) no I prefer it with no cheating in the fight

Ben:(turn to Austin) Austin, Austin! wake up (shaking him)

Austin:(open his eyes and got up) eh wha? Ben? What happen?

Ben: I don't know, can you help me wake up koan and zack?

Austin: sure.

Ben: (walk up to zack) zack? Zack, wake up, Rootbeer!

Zack: (jump up and looking around) GIMMIE! Wha?

Austin: hey koan, koan, Cheerychunga!

Kosn: (sits up again) MINE!(look around) OH NO! I'M BLIND! EVERYTHING IS DARK AND HOPE IS NOT CORN DOGS!

Tsume: koan, there's a towel on your eyes.

Koan: (took of the towel) oh is a miracle! Koan can see! What who said that?!

Kavaxas: that'll be us master koan.

The boys turn to see to kavaxas and the girls.

Austin: this is, surprising.

Ben: was y'all the one who save us.

Kavaxas: yes

Austin: how'd you know us?

Nymph: only the time comes, but for now let's introduce ourselves starting with ben's guardians.

Then ben turn to see a girl that has peach skin and long purple hair, she wears blue pants and no shirt but had tape on her breasts the same girl who saved ben, a girl with long black hair wearing a goth-like clothing, a teen girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, tide as a ponytail with a red bee, wearing a yellow and black striped blouse shirt that is holding her big breasts but wearing a yellow and black lines jacket, black and white stripes long socks and blue sneakers

?: hello, names blaze nice to met you.

?: my name is Ashley, nice to meet you ben.

?: (big smile) and my name is peashy.

Ben: well hello.

Then a hug from the back caught him off guard a little, he turn to see two girls, one hugging her is a light orange hair with a white strike on her bangs, she is wearing a pink shirt, white pants and black shoes, the other has have dark gray hair and her hair is short and a bit wild and messy, orange-red eyes, sharp teeth, she wears a black cloak over a red shirt show he belly a little bit, and purple skirt.

?: well, hello cutie~ names betty fang.

?: and I'm nova.

Ben:(blush) ah hello you two as well.

Austin: so who are you girls?

Niji:(bow to him) my name is niji the rainbow dragon.

Austin: hey read about those and in my opinion there magnificent.

Niji: (blush) oh thank you.

Nymph: my name is nymph the angeloid.

Austin: nice to meet you nymph.

Nepgear: (smile) and my name is nepgear.

Austin: (smile) nice to meet you nepgear

Then austin felt a little tug on his scarf, he turn to see a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breasts part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front. And next to her is a girl with hair short beneath the shoulder, have golden eyes, she wear an orange short that reveal her stomach, blue jeans short close to the knee and sneakers.

Austin: oh, hello.

?: hey, my name is noire, nice to meet you.

?: And my name is Elana.

Austin: and to you two as well

Koan: yellow! Who are you?

Tsume: hello nya, my name is tsume.

Bloom: blooms my name, (she grab a rock and her antenna turn it to out a lollipop) you like candy?

Koan: KOAN LOVED CANDY!(he realize something) hey Austin.

Austin: hey koan?

Koan: does bloom seem familiar like one of your alien but different?

Austin: I'm not pretty sur-(eyes wide) what a minuet.

Then he slap his wrist and change into a big pink person with purple pants, yellow gloves, a purple cape and has the megatrix on his chest.

?: **GUMMY!** (look at himself and bloom) yeah, she almost like gummy!

Bloom: except I'm a female.

Then koan heard foot steps, he turn to see a girl with pink hair with white skirt and a white angle themed top it showed a little bit of her cleavage, another girl with long blonde hair wearing blue top and skirt and they both have collar on there neck with a chain.

Koan: well hey there what doing me is koan!

?: (bow to him) greetings master, my name is ikaros.

?: and my name is astaera.

Koan: you two are like nymph. (make a dog noise)

Koan: oh boy! (turn to the girl who have a monkey tail) AH MONKEY! (Make a monkey jumping up and down) wait (sniff) your alien are you?

?: my name is Kohlra and I'm a sayain.

Koan: sayain?

Austin: what's a sayain?

Zack: I think I kind of heard of them before, they use to be human-like aliens that can use ki to increase there speed and power.

Then koan heard a breath, he look down to see a sleeping girl, She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. An odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multi-piece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Under her skirt, she wears white panties with a pink bear printed on the back. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime and holding a koan like stuff toy.

Koan: Rise and shine sleepy-head!(make a rooster noise)

?: (yawn) huh? (turn too koan) oh, hello my name is plutia.

Koan: yellow pluty! wow, nice stuff toy of me.

Plutia: thank you (get up)

Then koan felt a hug on his back, he turn to see a girl with a curvy and busty body, She has long curled light blond hair with long bangs neatly framing her face. She has sad blue looking eyes, usually not fully open. Vert wears an emerald green dress with gold markings. Big/loose light green and white gloves and along the top part of her skirt is a big peach/orange bow. Around her neck she wears a big piece of white collar with green lining around the bottom and a very thin white cloth connecting the dress and neck piece together. At the center is a gold circular piece with a small blue gem in the center and tiny red ribbon with gold in the center.

?: why, hello cutie~. Names vert.

Koan: yellow.

Zack: now with you girls.

?: my name is leonia, and I'm tsume's big sister.

?: I am kagayuka.

?: Caulifla.

?: don't forget about me sexy.

?: and the main character as well!

He turn to see A tall, pale, voluptuous women with sharp green eyes and long dark blue hair that stretches down to the small of her back and then curves outwards. She wears a long-sleeved black leather top with the zip undone to show off her chest, as well as skinny black leather trousers and pointed black shoes with matching gloves. Next to her is, a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two game-pad-shaped e wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

Zack: and you two?

?: my name is penni.

?: and I'm Neptune.

Zack: pleasure to meet ya. (he felt a tug to his coat) huh?

He turn a pale skinned girl who has short sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and dull blue eyes. On the top of her head she wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather and location, she is wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

?: hello.

Zack: Hi there, names zack and you are?

?: blanc. Nice to meet you zack.

Kavaxas: (bow to the four of them) and my name Is kavaxas, your loyal fighter and servant

Koan: we see, but where the hell are we?

Zack: we're not in bellwood or no planet?

Austin: (look around) judging from this jungle and… (spotted a stuff bunny with red an orange eyes with stitch on it's left ear and belly lying on a tree) bloody bunny? How did you get here?

Zack: you know her aust?

Austin: (picked her up) don't you remember zack? You and I have shadow and bloody on our 5th birthday before we meet.

Zack: oh I remember(as he senses her) I know your there shadow bunny, been an awhile.

Then drop onto zacks arm and hugs it shows a black stuffed bunny with red and black eyes, has stitches on her belly and right ear and wears a dark brown cape.

Shadow bunny: zack, don't leave me again.

Zack: I would never leave you all my life.(she smile then hugged him tight)

Austin: one question just pop in my head, how did you two get here?

Bloody bunny: I can answer that.

Austin: (raised his eyebrow) hmm, didn't see that coming. I know shadow bunny can talk but I didn't hear your voice.

Bloody bunny: your just too cute that I decided to not speak.

Ben, Koan and Zack: figures.

Shadow bunny: we'll do lot more then talk right sister?

Bloody bunny: yeah, watch this.

As they poof in smoke, then when the smoke clear to show there human form, shadow bunny still have her cape but she has peach skin big breasts, wearing a white and black line skirt, black small boots, zipped up sleeveless dark gray vest shirt and, has dark-red eyes, dark Brown hair long hair beneath her waist and still has the bunny ears and tail, bloody bunny has pale but far skin has long white hair beneath her waist, has red eyes, bunny ears and bunny tail and she wears a white and silver line skirt, a cape coat, button up white shirt but reveals her stomach, her breasts become bigger like shadow bunny, black Knee-high Socks and shoes.

Shadow bunny: so?

Bloody bunny: what do you think?

Zack and Austin speaking gibberish which they're head exploded and regenerate which made bloody and shadow giggle.

Shadow bunny: I knew they like it.

Bloody bunny (poof back to her plush form and hugs austins arm tight) I like this form better because I love to hug you. Oh and we are now in a world filled with pirates.

Koan: pirates you say? which means (throw a smoke bomb)

Koan dressed as a pirate with a fake beard and a pirate costume.

Koan: captain mad beard is here!

Tsume: is not no ordinary or normal pirates.

Koan: huh?

Austin: what do you mean?

Bloody bunny: in this world some pirates and navy officers have abilities unlike anything in this world there called devil flute users, these people can use an ability that can make you make yourself fire, summon tidal waves, even revive from the dead but all of them have one iron clad drew back, you can't swim. Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. Because encounters with them are rare especially outside the Grand Line, a number of rumors about them have risen, making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are or what they do; this especially applies to people in isolated countries, even within the Grand Line, such as those of Amazon Lily and Wano Country, and as none of them know about Devil Fruits, instead believing the powers bestowed to be curses or sorcery. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to fetch well over Beli100,000,000, and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves. Of course, individual Fruits each have their differences in price, dependent on the powers bestowed.

Shadow bunny: The Fruits come in all different shapes and colors, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. The only known exception is the Artificial Devil Fruit made by Vegapunk, which had ring patterns on ere can be only one of each type of Fruit at a time. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of the Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, the majority of those who have consumed a Devil Fruit have eaten the entire Fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact.

Bloody bunny: When a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another Fruit of the same kind. Instead of growing from a plant, the ability simply regenerates inside another existing Fruit, a Devil Fruit user was literally eaten alive then the eater would straightforwardly gain the ability. Another characteristic of a Devil Fruit's growth is that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the Fruit was not endowed with the ability. In the anime, it was also shown to change its color.

Shadow bunny: All Devil Fruit are categorized into three types\classes. Furthermore, some secluded cultures, have no knowledge of the existence of Devil Fruit, and after consuming a Devil Fruit, may refer to their power as "Special Ability", "Magic", or even "Curse". Paramecia The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison.

Bloody bunny: Zoan The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal. The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. There also exist artificially manufactured Zoan Devil Fruits, fashioned by Vegapunk. While Vegapunk's Fruit was a failure, were a success.

Shadow bunny: and Logia The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, forms of plasma in some cases, energies like fire and lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts. Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form.

Austin: wow, a fruit can give you some powers.

Koan: Ha! Who said fruit don't have the power?

Zack: any other weakness?

Shadow bunny: well Seastone is a naturally occurring though apparently rare, substance that can drain the energy of Devil Fruit users to the point where they can't consciously control their powers. Dr. Vegapunk has invented revolutionary ways to use this rare substance. The Marines appear to have vast quantities of it, using it for jail cells, handcuffs, weapons, and the bottoms of battleships.

Austin: interesting, these devil fruits have some powers like us four.

Ben: I like the logia.

Zack: me too but rather have Paramecia.

Koan: me and zoan are alike.

Austin: so Zack, other info of what sayain can do?

Zack: aggressive warrior race who were supposedly striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe and home world planet vegeta, they invade and destroyed other planets, until they're gone by Frieda and only some sayain survive but one on earth. They have a big appeitite, Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of Earthlings, with the exception of their monkey-like tails. They are commonly seen to have black spikey hair and eyes although has occasionally shown brown, blue and blonde hair and purple eyes. Naturally growing stronger as they mature, they commonly gain a very muscular and well-defined built. They have power of ok to senses familiar energy, soul, read mind, power level.

Koan: also what with monkey tails?

Zack: in a full Moon they'll turn into a gaint great ape monster.

Ben: great ape?

Caulifla: yep and In order for the transformation to take place, the Saiyan needs to have a tail, as the glands responsible for initiating the transformation are located exclusively there. The Saiyan also needs to absorb at least 17 million zeno units of Blutz Waves through the eyes to initiate the transformation. Blutz Waves are found only in sunlight reflected by a moon. If there is no moon, a planetary body will reflect the same amount of rays. The easiest way to achieve this is to gaze at the full moon, making Saiyans similar to werewolves in this aspect. If any clouds covered the moon and/or a planetary body, it would block certain amounts of the radiation.

Zack: A Great Ape's power level is equal to the Saiyan's power level prior to the transformation multiplied by ten. The color for the Great Ape's fur is usually brown and eyes are red as well. A Saiyan loses the ability to reason in this form, and will typically display berserk and destructive characteristics, even in the cases of protagonists. However, they can still seem to regain some sense of friend and foe deep within their subconscious. But Despite the lack of self-awareness, as Saiyans mature, they can potentially be taught how to reign in their instincts and retain normal cognitive functions as Great Apes. Only received training, and able to talk, Saiyans still manipulate their energy in this state for feats like flight and shooting beams, most commonly from their mouth in a manner akin to a beam.

Koan: wow, which my monkey tail can do that.

Zack: also there as super sayain.

Austin: super sayain?

Zack: Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the saiyan race in the saiyn race, though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form Humans of Saiyan heritage can also assume the transformation by wishing to have their dormant Saiyan powers unlocked. The ability to become a Super Saiyan was once considered to be nothing but a legend, as it had not been performed for over one-thousand years.

Kohlra: yeah and even to surpass super sayain, girls shall we demonstrate it?

They nodded and they suddenly change there hair to gold and most of there hair is straight up and they are surrounded by golden energy.

Austin: that is awesome.

The trixes: unidentified D.N.A detected.

Zack: huh?

Ben: what the?

Austin: oh boy.

Ben, austin and zack's trix flashes green, orange and blue which scan the sayains, Blaze, kavaxas, Bloom, Tsume, Leonie, niji, nova, the bunny twin and the angeloids.

The trixes: scan complete, 10 new forms registered.

Austin: awesome.

Ben: cool.

Zack: nice, we got new forms, can't wait to try it.

Koan: (turn to Kohls) so Kohlra, can you like, control your great ape form?

Kohlra: well yes mostly.

Koan: that's cool! A pretty girl with a monkey tail is amazing(make her blush) hey guys (sniff at the area) I notice where not alone in this...island right?

Austin: (place his hand to the ground) koan's right, I can feel movement, theirs seven people, two females, four males and one animal who is humanoid.

Zack: (sensing it) and one guy have some power including a woman and also this humanoid animal too.

Ben:(sensing too)also I senses some bad and evil of some thing control someone.

Austin: koan can you smell it?

Koan: (sniff) yeah, it's some sort of sea horse but not a good not normal sea horse either.

Ben: then we'll split, (turn to Austin) austin your with me (turn to zack and Koan) Zack and Koan, you go find those people and alert us,(turn to kavaxas and they other) the rest of you with me and austin.

Everyone: right!

Then they split up to find this seahorse.

 **With koan and Zack**

koan and zack jump from tree to tree looking for people. Then they senses turn to see Kohlra running in speed while penni who seem created an ink whip to use to swing around the tree's branch.

Zack: what you two doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the group?

Kohlra: well we decided to follow you two.

Penni: and it was suppose to be a surprise.

Zack: Wait a minute(senses penni's energy then eyes wide a little) Lenin you lived this world and your power is...(penni smirk)

Koan: cool and what the fruit taste like?

Penni: it teats like old socks with rotten flutes together, but it was worth it.

Zack: so what can your ink power can do?

Penni: the ink-ink fruit gave me the ability to control and become ink, and when I cover another living being in it, whether it be human or animal, I can control it, but the controlled can resist it if they have parts of their body which aren't covered in ink. All of my attack names come from terms involving water, such as Ink Rain, Ink Wave, Ink Spray, etc.

Zack: impressive.

Then they hear screams they turn to see faced down on the ground is a little humanoid reindeer wearing a pink hat with a white X on it and red shorts and a blue backpack with another X on it and next to it is a man wearing drown overalls, shoes, a headband and has a long nose.

Zack: I guess that guy one of the seven people and that little humanoid animal too.

?: ugh, finally, (notice koan, zack, penni and kohlra) aahh! (hides wrong at the tree)

Zack: relax dude , we're not here to harmed you

Koan look down at the reindeer as he's shaking in fear.

Koan: oh is rudloph's brother! Yello reindeer! What doing Me is Koan! (make reindeer nose)

?: you know what animal I am?

Koan: yep, the antlers are a dead giveaway. Me am koan seinaruyami.

?: oh well, hello my name is tony tony chopper.

Koan: nice to meet you choppy.

Chopper: (anime tears) finally someone who know what animal I'm.

Koan: of course me do, what you expect? A raccoon dog? Any dumb-dumb who have bad taste of not knowing any species or sub-species that well?

?: (jump and look around his body and started to laugh) guess I show that snake a thing or too! It fled in terror in the mighty ussop! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zack: this guys ego is big as caption nemesis, hey ussop, you and chopper are lost right?

Ussop:(jump in fear) H-How you know my name?

Zack: you just said your name outloud obviously.

Ussop: oh (clear his thought) yeah, anyway who are you?

Zack: the names zackry orion, but you can call me zack or Z, that guy (pointed at koan) is my brother koan serinaruyami.

Koan: yello Pinocchio! (make a wolf noise surprise chopper and ussop even notice his shirt is a straight jacket)

Ussop: pinocchio?

Zack: he calls everyone something from there features.

Chopper: say koan, is that a ripped up straitjacket?

Koan: yeah, good eye, it keep me warm and it was huggable HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chopper: ok, (Taking a few step back spotted kohlra's tail at it moved) hey is that a monkeys tail?

Kohlra: yep, my name is kohlra by the way.

Ussop: so you ate a devil fruit?

Kohlra: nope, I was born with it(point to penni with her thumb) but she ate one.

Ussop: may I ask what it is?

Penni: well it's the ink-ink fruit I have the ability to turn and control ink and my name is penni( hugged zack's arm to her cleavage smoosh in his arm)

Ussop: huh, you like zack, just make sure that sanji knows.

Koan: who that?

Ussop: he's our cook and he always have a weakness for girls.

Zack: I'll keep that in mind.(koan nodded to agree)

Chopper: hey! (hide on the stone which anyone can see) we tot separated from they other from they others, what we gonna do know you stupid jerk?

Make everyone sweatdrop except koan

Koan: we can still see you~(behind chopper and laugh crazy)

Chopper: AH! How did you do that?

Koan: koan is koan.

Ussop: right, and oh crap!

Chopper: those crazy monsters are going to find us, there going to find us and eat us!

Koan: not unless I eat them first!

Chopper and ussop:(eyes bulge) wwhhaaattt?!

Zack: yep, he'll do it.

Ussop: w-well anyway (look at chopper) I wouldn't worry to much I was just joking around that and trying to scare you a little bit, I was only kidding okay?

Chopper: phew, it was a joke good. What are you trying to do huh?! Give me a heart attack?!

Zack: someone coming

Kohlra: yeah me too

Then something is moving from the bushes, then coming out of the bushes is a man wearing dark green boots, pants and a Bandana on his head shadow his eyes, has a white shirt and has three swords on his waist. Ussop and chopper hide behind zack and koan screaming.

Zack: who's that?

Ussop: (see who it is) oh its just a swordsman don't scare us like that ok?

Zack: so you two did lose some of your memory's.

Zack and koan senses about this guy and the looked of his eyes seem to zack someone controlling him and to koan someone make him a mindless beast who tamed and been order as Kohlra felt that too of someone controlling the swordsman. Zack and koan to his mind to see who or what the last time make him seem controlled.

Koan: (smiled) we are having seahorse sushi tonight!

Zack: I'll contact the others. (telepathy) ben austin can you hear me?

Ben: ben here loud and clear.

Austin: austin here, what you got?

Koan: we got good news of cheese and bad news of rotten cheese!

Austin: what's the good news?

Koan: we found three of the seven people.

Ben: and the bad?

Zack: I'm facing one.

Austin: why's that ?

Koan: it appeared a sea horse had the ability to absorb dreams and to take control of other people. However it is shown that if he is hit the memories will start spilling out of his body and back into those that they belonged.

Zack: yeah like Stealing sleeping peoples dreams, Tatsu was played like a saxophone by his owner Noko which allowed him to steal the memories of those sleeping within earshot of the sound. When 'played' Tatsu would make a low, mournful sound. Those with their memories stolen would be able to partially remember the sound and the person who played Tatsu. Whether or not Tatsu can be remembered or not is unknown as he was never mentioned. It is likely that people would pay no attention to the toy-like creature but to the player instead. Hypnosis which Another ability used by Tatsu which was used to control both the one who's name zoro and Noko of those affected by the hypnosis however right now may not be able to recall what has happened if it's broken by the spell

Koan: the Last Resort, The closest thing to a name given to this ability, Tatsu creates a blue-white 'explosion' which takes the memories within the radius of the blast. Unlike the 'Saxophone' technique this takes every memory that those caught have. Spectral Images as Tatsu has the ability to make the images of people appear within a purple mist. And last but not least, Transforming, Using the stolen memory's he was able to change himself into to a large balloon like version of himself. In this form might he claimed he was a dragon despite it doesn't appear to have any powers to fly. Like normal, any physical damage cause him to lose memories and return to normal. He has no combat powers and is actually more vulnerable. It's unclear what the advantages of this move are has it makes Tatsu weak and vulnerable with out offering any thing in return.

Ben: so he stole the memories of those 7 people, that damn sea horse gonna get it.

Austin: who are those seven people?

Zack: we are with tony tony chopper a little reindeer with a blue nose, and a man name ussop a long nose man who's ego is the size of caption nemesis the others we still need to know.

koan: see any someone holding a seahorse , be on guard.

zack: track our energy senses if we find they others.

Austin: roger ben and austin out.

With ben and austin

Ashely: so they find the 3 out of 7 people huh?

Austin: you heard our conversation?

Ashely: I'm a saiyen we can read mind if we half to.

Austin: ok let's find the others and maybe if we're lucky a seahorse.

Then Austin and Ben jump from tree to tree to find four people, two are female and two are male, the one leading the three is a tan woman with short black hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple cowgirl hat, jacket and pants and black boots, the second female has orange hair, peach and has brown eyes, she wears a light blue sweater, a brown skirt and saddles, the first male has back short hair, black eyes and peach skin, he wears a red vest, a strew hat and blue shorts with saddles the last man has blond hair that covered his left eye, has a curly eyebrow, has a cigarette, wears a black suit, a tie and a blue dress shirt and he is holding a bag.

Niji: that must be them.

Austin: alright let's great them.

Austin: alright me, ben, bloody and kavaxas will great them in a peaceful so we won't have any misunderstandings.

they nodded

Ben: ya'll stay at the place we're we meet, after this situation we'll bring them there and introduction each other.

Austin with bloody bunny still hugging his arm, ben and kavaxas went to the group.

?: (turn to the trees) whos there?

Austin: (drop down) greetings.

They turn to kavaxas as the one with a strawhat have stars for eyes and the first female scream then hid behind the second female as the second male is shocked and the second female is quite surprise.

?: so cool!

Kavaxas: (chuckle) I have never suspect that reaction from the straw hat boy.

?: may I ask who are you?

Austin: my name is austin ookami, and this little bunny who is hugging my arm is bloody bunny.

Bloody bunny: hey.

?: aw she's so cute, my name is nami nice to meet you.

Ben: names ben Tennyson, and this big guy is kavaxas.

?: well hey names monkey D luffy.

?: my name is sanji.

?: and I am nico robin.

Shadow: the name shadow bunny, bloody bunny's twin sister.

Luffy: well nice to meet y'all (turn to kavaxas, bloody bunny and shadow bunny) so you three ate a devil fruit too? And those rabbit able to talk by ate one as well?

Kavaxas: not exactly luffy.

Shadow: you see we are born this way.

Bloody: and kavaxas here is a demon-dragon.

Luffy: (stars on his eyes again) SO AWESOME!

Nami: d-d-demon-dragon?!

Sanji: you got to be kidding me.

Robin: interesting.

Kavaxas: it's true but we'll explain later, your friend lost their memories right?

Robin: only nami, sanji, ussop, chopper and zoro, luffy got his memories back and I didn't get hit.

Ben: yes we notice as our other friend the solve problem who's behind this.

Nami: who?

Austin: a seahorse named tatsu, he is the one who stole your memories but we have a solution, just hit him in the gut.

Ben: but he have other tricks and he's somewhere around here.

Nami: ok, but why is bloody bunny hugging your arm austin?

Austin: she is very huggable.

Luffy: hey kavaxas do you poop?

Kavaxas: dragons can poop but demons that's a different story and I'm in between.

Austin: dude really?

Luffy: hey by the way what are bloody and shadow? Are they really bunnies?

Ben: yep and there not ordinary bunny who can talk, show them girls.

They nodded and poof to there human forms and bloody is still hugging austins arm, sanji was in awe to see there human forms suddenly his right eye become heart eyes seeing them as bunny girls.

Sanji: oh mademoiselle's!(zoom to the bunny twins) it's a pleasure to meet such two beautiful woman with marvelous body, mind If I-

Bloody bunny punch his head and give a cold look and hugged austin's arm.

Bloody bunny: I'm with austy, back off.

Shadow bunny: sorry about my sister, she is very very clingy around austin and she is always by his sides for the most part and I'm already taken so try to flirt me, I will kill you slowly(crossing her arms)

Sanji: o-ok. (slowly back off and thought) _a cold hard woman just like_ _that orange haired_ _, I hope I'm not dreaming.  
_  
Ben: guys, is zack and koan here?

Sanji: who?

Austin: our other friends who found ussop, chopper and zoro and there coming here.

Luffy: oh they found them?

Austin: yep.

Koan: TRA LA LAAAAAAAA!

Then koan fell to the ground and he laughed crazy.

Nami: um is that normal?

Austin: to us yep.

Ussop: hey! Wait up! Look what we found!

Luffy: hey zoro!

Sanji: oh great is that swordsman again.

Zack: hey guys.

Shadow bunny: zacky! (hugs him)

Zack: hey shadow.

Zoro is walking with his arms crossed and sanji is looking at his eyes.

Sanji: hey hold on.

Luffy: decided to rejoin us then?

Sanji: watch out!

Robin: be careful captain!

Luffy: huh? what's wrong?

Zack: shadow get back(push her out of the way)

Austin: **BANDAGE GRAB!**

Out of the trees mummy bandages came in. But zoro drew his sword then incredible speed cut the bandage and even luffy's head and zack's head and his head fell to the ground, everyone in luffys group was shocked to see luffys head is gone and shadow bunny was shocked to see his head off but not bleeding.

Nami: AAHHH! HIS HEAD!

Shadow bunny: zacky?

Luffys hat floated down but his hand grabs it and pops out his head.

Zack: hmm this is getting annoying (his body grab his head dust it off and reattach it) hey luff , you alright?

Luffy: yeah, but how come your not dead?

Zack: it's something we'll talk about later and a long story, (put his hood up) talk about a head start.

Zack chuckled a little, shadow bunny was revealed but shocked to see that he didn't die, nami was shocked that he can do that, chopper and ussop is still has there jaw dropped, sanji was buggy eyed and robin was surprise.

Chopper: h-h-he just attach his head!

Ussop: please tell me this is had to do of devil fruit?

Koan: sorry nope.

Luffy: what about austin when he made those bandages came out of the trees?

Austin: same with me luff but, I'm really surprise of zoro's speed and sword skills, it surpass my speed.

Luffy: he did train hard. Hey zoro what the heck did you do that for?

Zack: your friend is not himself for the moment, he is hypnotized (look at zoro) come on man, I know your in there! Fight the puppet master!

As zoro didn't respond staring at the two which luffy and zack frown a little at him then zoro drew his other sword.

Robin: stop it right now both of you.

Sanji: wait I don't think that's a good idea.

Zoro run up to them and was about to slash zack and luffy dogged his sword and luffy stretch his arm up to a tree and landed on a branch and zack run up to the branch and hand upside down.

Luffy: he is really mind controlled.

Austin: I think you two should hit him in the head this time.

Zack: it'll take more then one hit but more force.

Luffy:(look down at zoro) that's kinda dangerous, you should stop.

Zoro cut the tree as the tree starting to fall make luffy and zack wobble from their balance.

Koan and zack: timber!

Nami: ah it's falling this way!

Bunny twins: (drew out there assassin swords and cut the tree down) **RABBIT X!**

They cut the tree into 3 pieces.

Sanji: woah.

Ussop: those two bunny woman just cut those like that swordman.

Luffy and zack came up from the tree.

Luffy: You sure are being reckless.

Zack: he rather want this as a less talking and more fighting to me.

Austin: well then we should let luffy and zack handle this.

Ussop: are you sure?

Ben: this is zack your talking to, he'll be fine let's go.

Robin: right follow me.

Shadow bunny: zack...(a little worry look)

Zack:(turn to shadow bunny and smile) don't worry SB I'll be fine, you and the gang go and watch for that seahorse anywhere, I promise to come back one piece.

Shadow bunny: ok, be careful. (runs to the group)

Penni:(zoom in and kiss zack's cheek) good luck zacky (run to the group)

Austin: oh I almost forgot, alright girls you can come out and follow us.

The other girls run to the group leaving zack and luffy to fight zoro.

Zack: ready luffy?

Luffy: yeah, you ready?

Zack: I'm always ready. (slap his wrist)

he then change into a crystal humanoid man with rock chest and helmet, has blue pants and a red spot on his right side of his chest with the ultimatrix on it.

?: luffy meet **POSITIVE DIAMONDHEAD!**

Luffy: SO AWESOME!

P. Diamondhead: come on luffy, let's focus so we wont get cut again.

Luffy: right.

Zoro charge in to cut them again but luffy and P. Diamondhead then luffy back his right arm and P. Diamondhead form a big crystal arm then he back his arm.

Luffy: **GUM GUM.…**

P. diamondhead: **DIAMOND….**

Luffy and p. diamond head: **PISTOL!**

They throw there punch but zoro dogged them cause the tree to break again and diamondhead crystal rises from the ground.

P. Diamondhead: A Rubberman huh? I can feel your really strong strawhat.

Luffy: same to you fury deadman.

P. Diamondhead: Fury deadman?

Luffy: yeah.

P. Diamondhead and Luffy turn to zoro as they charge.

 **Meanwhile with they others**

The group are following robin but nami is getting second thoughts about robin.

Nami: _hold on a minute, we have a cook, a doctor, a sniper then my a navigator with that crew there will be no problem sealing the ship ourselves._

Nami: hey guys what. Are you really going along with what ever that woman tells you? she's a pirate remember?

Austin: nami, (she turn to him) there is every good and bad side to everything even pirates, is she knows about your memory's.

Ben: he's right, you have no choice as she the only one who know you guys well

Koan: And we wanted to help you guys too, I mean we all have a reason why even our goals.

Nami: and what are those?

Koan: tell us nami, same with sanji, chopper and ussop, who are the people who close to you? And what dream can it be to become true?

Austin: like all living being everyone has a dream that is worth following through.

Ben: Even different species as well, they don't try, they'll do it (turn to robin) right robin?

Robin: yes, let's chase are dreams together, nothing in the world is more fun then that, if our captain were here now that what he say.

Austin and there is a saying from a pirate I know, It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good, and I see us as members of a noble brotherhood.

Koan: even zack agree as him, ausitn and I been through tough times even ben a lot and it was him to give us hope to complete our dream that we found.

Nami: ok, if you believe that pirates can be good then I'll come with.

Ussop: same here.

Ben: that's the spirit, cme on let's go find your memories.

What they didn't know a child holding a seahorse is hiding and smiling.

?: hmm, more people to take there memories.

then he play his seahorse then blue wisp came out from his mouth but some odd reason the wisp vanished from the new people then it surprise him.

?: what? This is not right, they seem to be immune to it, oh well but I'll leave everything in your capable hand's zoro

the kid left but didn't know ben, Austin, koan, and Kohlra senses him then smirked.

Ben: _now that we know where is that puck._

Koan: _we are going to have seahorse sushi today._

Austin: _but first things first, we need to return the guys memorys ok?_

Kohlra: _you got it, by using us as bait._

 **back with luffy and P. Diamondhead**

Zoro put the third sword to his mouth and bite it hard.

Luffy: 3 Sword style.

Then zoro dash at luffy as he doge his slash attack at then he slash a tree in half then P. Diamondhead punch the ground to sent crystal spike at him but zoro slash them but P. Diamondhead in surprise speed punch him but he block it with his sword but push zoro then luffy and P. Diamondhead charge zoro

Luffy: Now **GUM-GUM...**

: **CRYSTAL...** (turn point his arm at him)

Luffy and P. Diamondhead: **GATLING!**

Then fired diamond shards and luffy punch rapidly which zoro kept dodging them but P. Diamondhead was quick to turn his arm to blade as both of them dodge zoro's swing as the petrosapien and the swordsman make 4 slashes. Then they both turn each other, luffy got a cut from his right cheek bleeding, zoro's left shoulder but cut too and P. Diamondhead got a little crack on his shoulder as both P. Diamondhead's eyes glows bright blue and Zoro's eyes glance at him which they ready to strike even zoro gonna strike both of them.

Zoro: **oni…** **GIRI!**

The he charge at them and they got cut on the chest creating an X then he notice he got a cut of a down slash mark make him stumble then he turn to P. Diamondhead who stumble and regenerate then he turn to zoro.

P. Diamondhead: guess we both got each other, you scratch our back and we'll scratch you're (look down at luffy) strawhat, you still kicking?

Luffy: yeah, I'm ok what about you?

P. Diamondhead: like I said luffy I can't be killed even in my alien forms. (slam his fists on the ground) **CRYSTAL WAVE!**

Zoro then dogged his attack and charge at them, luffy blocked zoro's foot and zoro and P. diamondhead jump as his arm formed blades then slashing each other as they both headbutt eachother cause them to step back then p. diamondhead doge his swing and he go swing his sword at luffy which he bend down to dodge it and P. Diamondhead punch the ground make spiky crystal which zoro cut them. Luffy and P. Diamondhead running in speed while zoro following them. Luffy stretch back his right arm to push him but he miss, which P. Diamondhead and zoro charge in as they went passed there slash attack but they only cut the trees in a 3 slices ,as luffy dodge zoro's attack by a spin in mid air then the petrosapien, the straw hat faces and swordsman turn there back to faces each other.

P. Diamondhead: I don't know if your still in there or can understand me, but let's end this fight.

Zoro: **three sword style…** (put his two swords handles together) **ogi….**

Luffy: now **GUM GUM** (stretch his arms back)

P. Diamondhead: (form his arms into large ones) **DIAMOND…**

zoro then spin his two swords swords around making the air repel and some fog are on the swords, they charge at each other.

Lufy and P. Diamondhead: **BAZOOKA!/** **DEMOLISH!**

Zoro: **THREE THOUSAND WORLDS!**

Then they clash there attacks making a light orange flash.

 **Back with the group**

Robin: sometimes strange and unexplained things happen here in the grand line, things like sailors are fine one minute then suddenly losing there memories during a voyage I'm sure you heard stories like that before.

Sanji: you think that same phenomenon is happening on this island?

Robin: on that stone monument we past on the way here there was a story described about a monster who lives off peoples memories, it said it made this island it's home, it's practically a legend but that made is thee exploitation makes the most scene, sense new memories are created everyday this creature must be consuming the memories of the people of this island little by little.

Sanji: I see so it's kind of like raising a boiler.

Austin: or making a vacuum that consumes memories.

Koan: Just like a frog use a straw on his soup of flies.

Sanji: I'm having a heard time believing that story but either way our missing memories are at stack here.

Koan then walk in four leg sniffing and bark at the gang.

Austin: got ya now. **BANDAGE GRAB!**

Then the same bandages grabbed the boy who is on a rock and the seahorse. Then sanji and koan charged in then they kicked the sea horse causing it mouth to blow blue smoke and got sent to the wall.

Kid: huh, what happen? And why am I all bandage up?

Austin: don't worry kid, I got ya, (start to unwrap his and gently put him down) you were mind controlled by that creature.

Kid: (smile) thank you mister! I must warn they others.

Austin: okay, be careful! We'll take it from here.

He nodded and run off out of the forest, then the group look at the seahorse who is sweating.

Koan: drop they act, me know you no object but a tasty sea horse.

Seahorse then spout out gibberish.

Koan: yeah right, big work for such a small troublemaker.

Chopper: woah! How does he understand him?

Ben: he is like an animal translator so he understands any animal in the world.

Chopper: oh cool!

Koan: sanji, do you know well of how to cook an octopus sea horse of a face?

Sanji: yeah?

Koan: Mind we tenderize?

Then the seahorse start hopping away then sanji and koan run up to him blocking his path.

Sanji: hold it right there! If your thinking on leaving with out giving back every last memory you stole from us you got another thing coming got it?

Chopper: (listening to the seahorse chatter) "listen here I want to a lot of trouble to get all these memories I'm not giving them back you idiots".

Sanji: what?(glared at chopper make him afraid)

Koan: chopper can understand animals same with me so just concentrate on this troublemaker.

Sanji: right. (look at the seahorse) look don't give us any of that crap you stupid octopus!

Chopper: "you ignorant jerk I am not an octopus I'm a seahorse you got that?"

Sanji and koan: it doesn't matter what you are you little thief!

Then they kick him again to send him flying and released blue smoke again and crashed on a rock pillar. The blue smoke got in chopper, sanji, nami and ussops minds and ussop turn to nami.

Ussop: hey its you.

Nami: (look at ussop) hey it's you.

Austin: it's working.

Koan: heads up bunny twins! (kicked the seahorse)

then more blue smoke is released but he is now on a sushi roll make the seahorse scared.

Bloody bunny: anyone wants sushi?

Koan: I DO!

Chopper: What the? What happen?

Austin: you guys got your memories back from that seahorse.

Chopper: oh and who are you?

Austin: oh we haven't met, my name is austin ookami. You must be chopper.

Chopper: how did you know that?

Austin: zack told us.

Zack: you mean that guy my and ussop met in the forest?

Austin: the same one.

Sanji: we're not done with you yet!

Koan: Set Hut!

Then they kicked him again sending the seahorse flying again puffing out smoke again and went to the water.

Nami: sanji!

Ussop: my memories!

Chopper: we got our memories back!

Robin: Mr cook what about you?

Sanji: (start to wiggle with hearts around him) of course o got them back and I see a lot of lovely ladies here!

Koan: you mean we? And Austin, if he flirt with they other girls can I eat him?

Austin: no but, punch his head.

Koan: ok. (nodded)

Sanji: (turn to koan) hey what you two know each other?

Austin: technically me, koan along with ben and zack are brothers.

Kavaxas: we'll explain after dealing with the pest

Sanji: But, we don't know if moss headed swordman got his memories back or not.

Koan: 3 swordsman in 12 o clock!

The zoro walked over to the group while panting a bit.

Chopper: where's luffy?

Shadow bunny: and zacky?

Ussop: what you don't, you don't think that zoro killed him?

Austin: I don't think so.

Sanji: how are you sure?

Austin: I can feel energy from with in the earth and the vibration of the water and zack and luffy are still alive

Ben: look at the slash mark on zoro , looks like zack did put a number on him a bit

sanji and koan walk to zoro then koan title his head and sanji light up his cigarette

koan: koan glad 3 swordman alright ,

sanji: now listen up, if you plan on hurting those lady, then you have to go threw me to do it.

koan turn to the seahorse.

Koan: You think your trump card can handle us? 3 swordman is back.

 **With the kid**

The kid is running through the forest as the bright light show a villagers home and they all seem to have joy of having their memories come back.

Kid: everyone, lesion theirs trouble!

Man: oh hey it's grim.

Man 2: don't scare us like that.

Then a woman who has his hair wearing a hat, a sweater and a light blue dress teared up a little and hugged him.

Grims mother: it's true my son!

Grim: mom! mom!

Grim's mom: I'm so glad your safe.

They cry in the tear of joy and laugh.

3 man: ah looks like everyone's memories have finally return.

4 man: that's wonderful.

7 man: But what'd you suppose what happen to us?

Grim: everyone please listen to me! I know the one who took our memories! And the nice man know it too

 **back with Ben and they others**

Koan: Koan got idea! Be right back!

He run past zoro and went to the forest and found luffy and zack back to his normal form.

Koan: luffy, zack.

Zack: hey koan, what's up.

Koan: great as a potato but (turn to luffy) hey luffy.

Luffy: yeah? (koan whisper to him to the ear)

As luffy and koan grin wider while in eye smile.

Luffy: that's a great idea! (attach his arms to the trees and stretches back then koan got on ) ZORO!

Koan: INCOMING!

Then he flies at zoro and they tackle sanji and zoro to crashed to the stone and koan jump out of the rumble while raised his arm up.

Koan:(smile while Crazy laugh) My idea work ! now that what I called knock to senses ! I'am the Viking!

Chopper: are you guys ok?

Zack: koan is always alright.

Zoro: (punch luffy's head) luffy what the hell why did you do that?!

Ussop: zoro did you, just called him luffy?

Nami: you got your memory back?

Zoro: of course I did.

Sanji: then stop acting creepy , if is really back (grab zoro's face and make a funny faces ) then act like it okay?! put a big smile on your face like this!

Then zack walk up to them and punch these two head leaving a big bump and steaming while they hold their head's in pain.

Zack: you two want me to give brain damage to forget again?

Zoro and sanji: N-No, we're good.

Ussop: wow, first time I seen zoro scared of someone.

Austin: yeah zack has a reputation as the fearful hero.

Ben: he and koan have a big nasty temper, but they in control.

Koan: you okay luffy?

Luffy:(holding his bump) my head, hey, who am I?

Koan: your luffy and me is koan is that right?

Luffy: oh yeah, zoro you got a lot of nerve doing what you did!

Nami: good now we're all back to normal.

Luffy: yep!

Austin: that seahorse was the culprit the whole time and now I believe that the people in this island is back to normal too, but we still need to finish that thing off.

Luffy: what so that was it?

Koan: yep.

Ussop: yes luffy that was it, your the first one who get your memory back and you didn't notice ?

Luffy: how rude.

Koan: yeah he's better zoro right luffy?

Luffy: yep.

Zoro: why you.

Sanji: how where did that thing go?

Ben: back in the water.

Ussop: did it escape?

zoro and koan came to see the ocean

Koan: nope, me smell it. (heard what the seahorse said) YOU ARE GOING INSIDE MY BELLY NOW!

the seahorse panic and turn invisible

koan: me can still see you even turn blue

ussop: he's right , he just turn itself blue

sanji: it could've easy to got away right now, but it really hide

Kohlra: what a lame power for such a seahorse

Zoro: BASTARD! SO YOU CAN TRY TO MANIPULATE ME HUH ?! I'LL CUT YOU UP AND SERVE YOU FOR DINNER!

Zoro dive in the water trying to catch the seahorse.

Koan: get him zoro! Show him who's boss.

Then the seahorse speak gibberish to koan make his snapped.

Koan: you said, WHAT?! TO KOHLRA?! (Koan's eyes turn red and his head burst on fire)

Make everyone flinch and zoro stop chasing the seahorse.

Ussop: AHH! HS HEAD IS ON FIRE!

Luffy: COOL! IS LIKE ACE!

Chopper: AHHHH!

Koan: YOU KNOW WHAT?!(Growl like a gollira) I'M GONNA COME IN THEN EAT AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOUR PANSY SEA MONKEY'S ASS! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Koan dive in like a shark of a predator and the seahorse jump in fright as koan beating him and got him in his teeth and shaking him.

Koan: TAKE THAT BACK! TAKE THAT BACK YOU SON OF GOOMBA!, CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO HER!

The seahorse say gibberish again to make koan pissed.

Koan: DAMN IT HE SAY IT AGAIN! OHHH YOUR READY FOR ROUND TWO! STUPID HORSE!

He dive in beating him with a boxing glove then a frying pan and a fish and grab him with his teeth and shake him while growling

Koan: YEAH TAKE THAT YOU STUPID SEA HORSE! (grabbing him to see he have bumps)

Ussop: your not kidding, he really have a nasty temper, remind me not to make zack and koan angry.

Austin: noted.

Luffy: huh it really got to them.

Austin: so what dose the seahorse say chopper?

Chopper: I'm afraid to say.

The seahorse got out of koan's hands.

Koan: damn it! zoro cut that asshole to sushi!

Zoro: already planing on it!

then zoro begin to chase him while watching him chasing the sea horse.

ussop:( imitate zoro and the seahorse) ha you wont catch me, oh yeah? Just you wait , hahaha to slow jerk , jerk? How about this? I'm over here, what the, hell? I'll slice you to death(zoro finally caught him) there' I got you, you wont get away.

Everybody laugh of ussop mocking zoro.

Zoro: (turn to ussop) your next ussop just you wait.

Koan: watch out guys! He gonna use his gas to get your memories and unleashed your close person or dangerous foe!

Then a pink gas fired and the gardens and the four boys dogged the gas as zack put on the forcefeild but it was to late for the straw hats.

Zack: damn it! He got luffy and they others.

Penni: this is bad.

Then a small group of people appeared in the fog, nami saw a woman with long fuchsia hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes, and a rather unique hairstyle similar to a mohawk, She wore a green checkered shirt with the word "MACE" on it, indigo trousers and brown sandals. She was also rarely seen without a cigarette.

Nami: it can't be, is that you, Bell-mère?

Next is chopper who spotted an old man wearing a mottled pink pants and a black coat over a green shirt. Over his bizarre white hair resembling a cross, he wore a black hat that matched his coat. He had long gray hair arranged in three standing outs, one to each side and one at the top, the latter of which is covered by his hat. He also had a black goatee and mustache.

Chopper: (tearing up) doctor.

Then ussop spotted a girl with slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair. She has wide brown eyes, that are of a sort of lighter shade, she wears a white dress.

Ussop: kaya! Are you felling better?

Next is zoro who spotted a little girl with black hair with a shirt, shorts, and holding one of his swords, and he was shocked to see her, sanji spotted a man with short blonde-hair, which was somewhat unkempt, a mustache that he tied with light blue ribbons on each end, and a slight stubble. Sanji jaaw dropped and his cigarette fell off from his mouth, lastly luffy spotted two people, one has red hair with a claw mark on his left eye and he wears, slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg and the other has black hair but he only wears an orange hat with goggles and black pants and shoes.

Luffy: hey how are you guys doing?!

With the force field everyone looked at the straw hat's are looking at, Austin then change his right head into a camera and took a picture at the people in the pink fog.

Austin: **CAMERA EYE.**

Robin: these people, this must be from the others memories.

Zack: hurry ben before it gets worst! Penni! Tame this fish!

Penni: got it! **INK PUPPET!**

Then her finger shot a black ink line then ink and wrap around the seahorse and zack and ben change into large turtles, ones is a green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell. He also has large, flipper-like arms and stumpy legs. The tips of his arms have three holes each, which can extend finger-like claws to use as fingers. Zacks is the same but ligher green and a lighter shell with a red scare and they have there trixes on there chests.

?: **POSITIVE TERRASPIN!**

? **TERRASPIN!**

They turn themselves into fans and blow off the smoke

The sea horse started to speak gibberish even laughing.

Austin: what is he saying?

Chopper: thanks to the interference of you mediling pirates and you new people I lost all of the memories I have collected from the villagers but the delicious memories from those pirates are enough for me to transform, behold I will become….

Sanji: become what?

Chopper: I have no idea. (lesion the gibberish) I'm not going to lose this opportunity.

Ben: cover your eyes!

The large group cover their eyes but the straw hats didn't and the seahorse flash a bright light and the crew has a blue light is been draining then the seahorse grew rounder after the bright light the seahorse start to float and luffy point at it.

Luffy: what was that?! And uh who am I?

Austin: oh great not again.

Penni: (drop to the ground) sorry guys it just slip from me.

Zack: you did your best.

Koan: giant fat seahorse floating!

Kohlra: you have got to be kidding me!

Luffy: (turn to the boys) hey who are you guys?

Ben: we'll explain

Ussop:(turn to kavaxas) AAHHH! A MONSTER!

Kavaxas: I'm a demon-dragon.

Seahorse then gabbier more.

Austin: koan?

Koan: at last I'm a millennial dragon?

Zoro came out of the water and Koan got out and shake himself

Luffy: hey you mister driving guy and crazy guy, you know who I am

Zoro: NO DUMBASS!

Koan wack him with a fish.

Koan: your luffy.

Luffy: oh thanks.

Seahorse then gibber more.

Austin: koan?

Koan: he said " finally at last I'm a millennia dragon " (give a glared at the sea horse) does his brains is small like a pea from getting bigger?

Chopper: you can speak with animals mr?

Koan: yep and your name is chopper and your a reindeer.

Chopper: I am?

Austin: dose he think that he can be a dragon just by stealing memories? That's bullshit!

Then he slap his wrist to change into a dragon with orange eyes and red scales and yellow belly with the megatrix on his chest.

?: let's see what he can do agents an angry **DRAG-AN-PAIN!**

Kavaxas: let me join!

Niji: me too, he's giving us dragon a bad and embarrassed name!

Zack: okay but first (turn luffy and koan) hey luffy and koan, you like rides?

Koan: yea-ya!

Luffy: yeah.

Zack: well I have an idea, (turn to Kohlra) Kohlra?

Kohlra: on it.

Zack and Kohlra throw luffy and koan at the floating sea horse.

Ussop: what kind of people are you!?

Luffy: (crash to the seahorse and his arms and legs are wrapping around it's body) hey whats going on? My arms and legs can stretch! Hahaha! This is fun!

Then niji change into a white snake like dragon with nine gems on her body and has feather wings on her back and tail

Koan: yyeeeaaahhh! Getting up balloon sea horse.

Ben: nice work Z

Penni: now my turn, Ben, zack see that black ink on it tail?(pointed at his tail cover in ink)

Zack and Ben: yeah?

Penni:(giggle while smile) watch this (she raised her hand up) **INK MANNEQUIN!**

Then the seahorse start to float down.

Zack: woah, what'd you do? That's your other ability?

Penni: yep as long there is an ink spot I can control it.

Then drag-an-pain punch it's face. Cause the sea horse to moan in pain and koan use the head as a vaccume then the sea horse moan while gibberishing.

Koan: I don't care if is hurt, is the idea(look at luffy) hey luffy! Get a whiff of this!

He aim the seahorse's head and force it to blow blue smoke and it entered his mind.

Chopper: "let go I'm losing the memories".

Zoro: memories?

Luffy: I'm not going to stop, quit stealing our memories, you jerk!

Drag-an-pain: and stop insulting the dragon name you puny sea louche!

Zack: looks like fun, let's join the fun ben!

Ben: alright! Alright!

zack turn to humongosuar and ben turn into a humanoid red alien with four eyes, four arms, and wearing a green singlet with the omnitrix on his belt.

?: FOUR ARMS!

Humongosuar: HUMONGOSUAR!

Ussop: they can change into monsters too!?

Sanji: this is getting weirder.

luffy: chopper! What's he's saying?

chopper: "I'm finally a millennia dragon, don't try to stop me!"

This make luffy, fourarms, Drag-an-pain, kavaxas, koan, niji and p. humongosuar mad.

Luffy, fourarms, Drag-an-pain, kavaxas, koan, niji and P. humongosuar: What'd you say?!

luffy undo his arms around him. And koan change into a giant bat with his body made of aqua blue crystal and metal, sharper long fangs, a tail, four eyes and a nemetrix around his neck .

?: ARMORPTERRA!

Luffy: peoples memories aren't yours to take, if you need some for this transformation then go our and make some of your own! Got it!?

Chopper: "silents…(the seahorse got punched by kavaxas) ow!"

kavaxas: you shut your yap!

Niji: you will pay!

Fourarms and p. umangosuar jump up.

Fourarm: your mind control days are over seahorse!

Drag-an-pain: you want to see dragon's power? we'll show you dragon's power!

P. Humongosaur and Armorpterra: let us show you a memory you'll never forget!

Drag-an-pain then made his arm grow large, kavaxas and niji breath in deep, luffy stretches his arm, four arms and P. humongosuar pull there fists and Armorpterra breath in.

Drag-an-pain: **DRAGONIC…**

kavaxas: **DEMONIC….**

Niji: **RAINBOW….**

All three dragons: **PUNISHER!**

Luffy: **GUM-GUM...**

Fourarm: **HARD KNOCK...**

P. Humongosaur: **PREOSTUARS...**

Armorpettra: **CRYSTAL...**

Luffy, Fourarm, P. Humongosaur and Armorpettra: **PISTOL/ CRASHED/SMASH/ SCREECH!**

They all punch his face to send him flying a little.

Luffy: if you want to fly so bad? I'll send you flying!

Then he strech his leg to slam his foot to his belly to force to released all of the blue smoke then the seahorse is send flying and Armorpterra fly up to him and catch him.

Armorpterra: I'm gonna save you for later, and I don't mean eating.

Then all the memories of the strawhats crew finally got back even their close person too.

Sanji: come on. You may catch a cold.

Luffy:(grin and chuckle) we kicked that seahorse's ass.

Fourarm, P. Humongosaur, Drag-an-pain and Armorpettra turn back to normal as ben turn to see koan holding the sea horse they defeated.

Ben: so what are we going to do with it?

Koan: we are going to show him to the people in this island first then I'll save it for later and Keep him

Austin: Are you nuts as always koan? Why you want to keep him after everything he done and everything he did?

Koan: call it a hunch. And I can translate for him and all he want is to fly like a dragon.

Bloody bunny: (change back to her plush form and hugs austins arm again) I'm so glad that your still you.

Shadow bunny:(change back to her plush form too and hugs zack's arm as well) me too.

Koan: so tatsu, are you ready to make up your wrong, join us and want us to make your dream come true?

He happily gibberish nodded.

Zack: I'll take that as a yes.

Ben:(turn to luffy and they other) we all introduce ourself but first we introduce you to our other friends who are waiting for us. Lets start with my group, guys they are, blaze.

Blaze: nice to meet you.

Ben: ashely.

Ashely: hey.

Ben: betty, nova,

Betty: hi.

Nova: hello.

Ben: and peashy,

Peashy: hi~. (waving her arm)

Ben: and my name is Benjamin Tennyson.

Austin: next is my group, this little lady you all met is bloody bunny.

Bloody bunny: hey.

Austin: niji,

Niji: greetings. (bow to them)

Austin: nymph.

Nymph: Hey there.

Austin: neptune.

Neptune: hello.

Austin: elana,

Elana: hello

Austin: and this is noire.

Norie: hey.

Austin: and my name is austin D. ookami.

Koan: Ooh! Ooh! My turn! My turn! These are tsume,

Tsume: hi! Nya.

Koan: kohlra,

Kohlra: hey there.

Koan: bloom,

Bloom: hello!

Koan: vert,

Vert: hello.

Koan: this sleeping gal is plutia,

Plutia: (sleeping on koans leg) hey.

Koan: and these two are ikaros and astaera.

Ikaros: greetings.

Astaera: hello.

Zack: and I guess it's my turn, this is shadow bunny you all met.

Shadow bunny: hello.

Zack: nepgear.

Nepgear: nice to meet you all.

Zack: leoina.

Leonia: hey.

Zack: caulifla.

Caulifla: what's up.

Zack: blan.

Blanc: hi.

Zack: penni.

Penni: nice to meet ya too.

Zack: kavaxas.

Kavaxas: the pleasure is all mine.

Zack: and the name is Zackery masayoshi orion, just zack or z.

Luffy: well hello to all of you! My name is monkey D. luffy! And I'm going to be king of the pirates!

Nami: my name is nami.

Chopper: my name is tony tony chopper.

Ussop: my name is ussop.

Sanji: my name is sanji.

Zoro: names Roronoa zoro.

Robin: and my name is nico robin.

as sanji have heart eyes seeing all the lovely girls, then he wiggly around show a pervy smile.

Sanji: oh wow! There is a lot of mademoiselle's!

Nami: you'll have to excuse him, he's a perv of always do this when meet every womans but he's a gentlemen in anyways.

Austin: we all now what being a gentlemen is and he is a beginner.

Then koan start sniffing at luffy who laugh a little, robin and chopper who is warded out a little.

Chopper: um what is he doing?

Koan: you all have devil fruit powers.

Chopper and luffy:(eyes wide) you can smell that?

Zack: koan here has every animal you can think of.

Luffy, chopper and ussop: AWESOME! (Eyes for stars)

Ben: what kind of devil fruit you three have?

Luffy: I ate the gum-gum fruit (stretches his mouth) I'm a rubber man.

Chopper: I ate a human-human fruit (change into a man with fur on his shoulders) I'm able to change into a human.

Austin: now that I have to admit is cool.

Zack: and you robin?

She giggle as 2 arm that spread from zack's torso.

Zack: woah!

Koan: lucky! (pouted)

Robin: I have ate the flower-flower fruit, it gives me the abilitie to make multiple arms and body parts.

Zack: that's awesome! (turn to zoro) what about you zoro? Luffy said you have 3 sword style right?

Zoro: yep, I use a technique I created, three sword style.

Austin: and the rest of you?

Sanji: well, I was train by a pirate but I made it my own, it's called black-foot style.

Austin: a style that use your feet only.

Ussop: I am a sniper, I can shoot extremely far and never miss.

Nami: and I'm a navigator but I can still fight with my staff.

Zack: You guys rock.

Koan: best pirate ever!

Ben: sure is.

Austin: You can say that again

nami looked at Austin then blush a little and robin looked at zack which she smile interesting.

Nami's thought: why do I get this feeling that austin is cute?

Robin's thought: zack sames to be calm but he is cute none ales.

koan: also penni and betty have devil fruit powers too.

luffy: they do? What kind?

Penni: I ate the ink-ink fruit, I can control and become ink.

Betty: and as for me I ate an artificial one, I ate the inu-inu fruit I can change into a inugami a dog god.

Luffy, ussop and chopper: SO AWESOME!

Ben: also to tell you we're not from this world.

Nami: your not?!

Zoro: woah.

Ben: yep just sit this one out and we'll explain.

They sit down and the boys explain there world and where they came from, even they show their trix and even kavaxas and they other gaurdains.

Luffy: oh wow, you guys are amazing!

Ussop: but there is one thing that is still bugging me when we met you guys, if you didn't ate a devil fruit then what are they?

Ben: well I'm a half anodite of an alien.

Austin: my half is sort of a mummy of a mutation.

Koan: my is a mutant form and is secret sometime as people say is a demon formed.

Zack: my is a half ghost side but no ordinary ghost so I'm perhaps both life, dead or undead.

Luffy, chopper and ussop have stars in there eyes and everywhere around them, robin is surprised and intrigue about zack, nami was shocked, sanji was shocked and zoro was wondering that he can fight a ghost.

Austin: but we have somethings we have in common.

Nami: and what is that?

The boys: we can't die.

ussop, chopper and nami: WHHHAAAAAT?!

Austin: to put is simply, ben have a fail safe that won't let him die, my abilities came from mummies which can live from eternally, zack is a half ghost and koan is like a cartoon with regenerating abilities.

luffy: sweet, I wonder if ya'll wanted to join my crew?

Austin: guys?

Koan: ME IS IN!

Ben: well we can sail for some fun.

Zack; I'm in.

Austin: and there yo have it, we're in.

Luffy: alright! New crew members!

Ben: but we have our own crew name, which is the Omni terror.

Austin: I like it.

Luffy: but how can you sail with us?

Austin: we have our ways.

Luffy: ok lets go!

 **Timeskip**

the group are now on there way to the village.

Zoro: if I remember correctly aren't millennia dragons hatch? I mean don't they come from eggs? You can't just become one.

Niji: all dragons come from eggs.

Sanji: yeah, eating memories won't do anything about to change that.

Chopper: oh is that right?

Ussop: sure you probably didn't know about it but before we came to the grand line we saw one with our own very eyes.

Austin: lucky.

Chopper: wow!

Ussop: but never mind that, I'll bet the villagers are clambering to see us after all we got all of there memories back and saved the day.

Austin: but we have to explain this little guys dream so we can make sure that we don't have a misunderstandings.

Koan:(raised tatsu) yep and tatsu here who's now the member of the Omni terror will do his things.

Zack: And all of the day works for a drink of root beer.

Zoro: dame straight and heroes need booze.

Sanji: already trying to forget something?

Zoro: shut up.

Nami: (have B on her eyes) this heroes is looking for big cash rewards.

Luffy: I big bronze stature that'll be nice.

Austin: don't take the hero name like that guys.

Nami: why is that?

Zack: because my, austin koan and ben are actual heroes living flesh.

Koan: yeah we don't do fame, glory or any other shit but even we're pirates, we do it in our ways as hero to serve and protect to fight many or most dangerous villains yet.

Luffy: oh, so we can be pirate heroes right?

Austin: of course. Just make sure that you don't go overboard

zack: also luffy, how you gonna be king of the pirate?

luffy: by finding the one piece

zack: one piece

penni: it's the most legendary treasure known to pirates everywhere, it was discovered they the one and only gold D. roger, before his execution he give his dying words to countless souls to the sea, "you want my treasure? You can have it a left it all in one place, you just have to find it.".

Zack: wow.

Ben: (turn to luffy's crewmate) what about you guys? What's your goals?

Zoro: to become the greatest swordsman in the world.

Sanji: to find the all blue.

Chopper: to be a great doctor that can cure any disease.

Nami: to drew a map of the world.

Ussop: to became a great warrior of the sea.

Robin: to find the rio poneglyph.

Koan: wow that so freaking awesome.

Ben: well we gonna make your dream come true.

Austin: across the seas.

Zack: no matter what.

Luffy: thanks guys.

Nami: look! We can see the sure line.

Koan: also tatsu, I'll ask kavaxas to make your dream come true.

The group went to the village and the four boys went in front of them.

Austin: villagers! We are here and we have the perpetrator!

Grim: hey is that nice man!

Austin: oh hey kid, can you get everyone here?

Grim: yes mister and my name is grim by the way.

Austin: nice to meet you grim.

Grim then gathered everyone in the village and the boys explained everything that has happened so far.

Koan:(raised tags to them) okay everyone, I'm going to translate what tatsu's saying to you guys ( clear his throat)

Tatsu speak gibberish

koan: "I'm sorry everyone that I took your memories, I just want to fly like a dragon I want to become like a millennia dragon like the ones I saw, I was just a lonely sea horse with a gift but other sea creature don't want me. When I saw how munch you humans have family and friends, I grew jealousy and let the greed and the power that corrupt me better. But These nice pirates and their new friends who knock some senses into me back and now, I understand and want to start over"

Grim: if they can help you then we forgive you, just don't do it again.

Ausitn: don't worry, koan will watch over this little guy.

koan: Hey kavaxas, you think you can make his dream come true?

Kavaxas: of course.

Kavaxas took tatsu and started to fly, as they are flying tatsu was looking at the sky around him, seeing everything, the ocean, the island and the clouds, he start crying a little seeing that he is flying then kavaxas smile then his hand glows as when he throw tatsu, a bright light show he's now a longer serpent like body like with spikes, dragon wings and a sharp then he look his self then roar in happiness then he flew down turn back to his seahorse formed and hop to koan's arms.

Koan: well done Buddy.

Ben: (smile) well we got one dream down and a crew to go.

?: wait.

The group turn to see an old man wearing some robs and blue shorts.

?: I'm the chief in this villager, ever seance that creature took our memory's we have been trying to remember who we are, but now we have our memory's back we like to have a celebration for you all.

Zack, Neptune and Koan: PARTY!

Austin: (smile) oh dear, when hey hear that theirs no stopping them.

At night

everyone in the village is throwing a party for the straw hats and the new pirate omni terror.

ben: So Neptune, what are you and your friends suppose to be?

Austin: me to nepgear and as well for noire?

Koan: koan want to know what pluty and vert is?

Zack: and I want to what blanc is and what can she do to?

Neptune: well we use to be in a video game universe, we use to be CPU's in a game world and we are also goddess, I'm purple heart.

Vert: I'm green heart.

Noire: I'm black heart.

Nepgear: I'm a purple sister to neptune.

Blanc: I am white heart.

Peashy: I am yellow heart!

Plutia: I have a different form, iris heart.

Ben: can you demonstrate your formed?

Neptune: sure.

As the bright light engulf them neptune her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

Noire's hair turns pure white and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turn a glowing teal. The outfit consist of a black turtleneck leotard with a cleavage window at the chest. Her extra color is white/silver.

Vert's hair is now longer and straight worn in a ponytail, now colored sea-foam green colored. Her eyes keep their shape, though perhaps smaller and now light purple in color. She wears a white bikini styled HDD suit with small black and green pieces. Unlike her normal form which has the top of the breasts showing,

Nepgear hair becomes a brighter shade with a very slight pink tone added and lengthens to her knees while her bangs and side parts before the ears also lengthen. Her eyes turn a bright blue color and her hairclip is now a round white piece with a blue center. She wear a white leotard-like bodysuit with lilac accents. It connects around the neck with similarly coloured boots and gloves.

Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows five centimeters in this form

Peashy is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair, in a very similar shade to Vert's. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breasts that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has on above the knee boots with kneepad pieces and blue/black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs.

Plutia now appeared of a young woman and her hair becomes a darker, purple color and lengthens somewhat as it's pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black an outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tank top like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings.

The seven girls: so~ what do you boys think?

Ben: wow. (blushed hard)

Austin: Humana humana.

Zack: holy hell...

Koan howled.

They giggle of the boy's reaction.

Koan: pluty looked different and sound different too.

?: call me iris heart in this form sweetie~. (smile at koan)

Koan: Hey, is iris gonna torment and cold to koan?

Iris: oh no sweetie, I'm just showing my affection for you(flick her hair) besides, I'll torment anyone who hurt my koany.

Koan: okay and me call you sadie, cause sadie is sadist and pretty of nice hair and cool eyes.

She blushed and smiled at koan and then sanji zip to the heart goddesses and start to wiggle.

Sanji: oh my lovely goddess! Such wonderful outfit (looking at green heart, purple sister, black heart, yellow heart, and iris heart)

Iris heart and white heart:(turn to koan and zack) watch this

Koan: okay

Zack: got it

She then pull out a black and bright red sword and point to sanji

Iris: you seem a bad boy and can't wait to punish you

White: and why the fuck you star at them but not me because my chest?

Sanji start to get scared a little and then he run and white heart's hair shadow her face leaving a single glowing red eye and started chase him down.

White: GET BACK HERE!

Austin: (clank chuckle) looks like she are doing the punishment for us.

Iris: ah poo, I was about to have fun

Purple sister: s-so what'd you think austin?

Austin: I think you and white are perfect just the way you are, and your adorable.

Purple sister: (blush supernova) um….T-thank you.

Austin: and that proves my point.

Zack blush and felt a heart beat of look at purple heart which she saw it and smile at him.

Purple heart: so what do you think zack?

Zack: amazing

As white heart come by dragging sanji who's have bumps on his heads

Zack: you okay white heart?

White heart: for now yes.(look upset)

Zack: don't worry, to me and my opinion is not the size it matter, you have a big heart and I like you just the way you are.

That made white heart blush and smile at zack.

White heart: (hugs him) thank you.

Shadow bunny: hey! he's my huggie man.

White heart: back off or I'll cut you to a lucky rabbit foot!

Shadow bunny: no till I rip your body parts and slash your brains out and make you barf out your organs through your mouth and nose at the same time!

White heart: then I'll skin your fucking fur out! Shattered all the bones out burn all that shit inside and out then shove your sword up your ass and make rabbit stew out of you!

They glared each other while growling ready to kill each other.

Zack: that's enough you two, get along for me please (give a puppy cute eyes)

Shadow bunny: (hugs his head) anything for you.

White heart: ok.

Ben: I still can't believe that he can get out of a cat fight like that.

Austin: it's zack your talking to.

As Green heart then petted koan's hair make his eyes wide then soon begin to purr.

Green heart: aw, you are now adorable when you do that.

Ben: like zack said koan is all the animals you can think of including pets.

Iria: he sure is (rub his belly) such a good boy.

Koan then shack his leg like a dog, the boys then look at the straw hats as they still party, drinking and make marry.

Austin: if this is the hero pirates life? Then I will set sail on that.

Ben: hey we never say no to adventures.

Austin: (spotted bloody bunny walking to the sea) I'll be right back guys.

Shadow bunny: is she really doing it?

Zack: on what SB?

Shadow bunny: well, she and I can sing but bloody want for austin to hear her song.

Koan: I see, well as long I can this will go well for this chapter

Purple: sure is.

 **With austin**

Austin is looking for bloody bunny at the docks when….

 **Play 'Dreams To Dream' Lyrics Fievel Goes West**

Bloody bunny: {Dreams to dream in the dark of the night when the world goes wrong I can still make it right. I can see so far in my dreams I'll follow my dreams until they come true. Come with me you will see what I mean there's a world inside no one else ever sees. You will go far in my dreams somewhere in my dreams your dreams will come true.}

She then start to dance and close her eyes and smile while she dance and austin see and hear her singing.

Bloody bunny: {There is a star waiting to guide us shining inside us when we close our eyes.}

She then change to her human form letting her hair flow, austin blushed to see bloody this beautiful then when she is still dancing austin smile then start to dance with her.

Bloody bunny: {Don't let go if you stay close to me in my dreams tonight you will see what I see. Dreams to dream as near as can be inside you and me they always come true.}

Austin: I didn't know that you can sing.

Bloody bunny: (smile) well you do now. (hugs him)

 **timeskip**

in the morning the strew hat crew is walking back to there ship, it has a white goat head on the front with a cannon under the goat, it's mas is a little beaten up but it still holding on, has a tangerin trees on the back ad some metals on the boat.

Austin: damn, you guys really need to fix her up.

Ben: yep, a shipwright would do.

Luffy: we don't have one yet but we will find one, so wheres yours guys?

Ben: we have one.

Sanji: where is it?

Coming from the seas there is a ship, its a large one with orange on the back, green on the front red on the mass and blue on the body, the head is a dragon and the mas has the four trixs with a skull on the middle and the flag is the 4 trix symbol showing. Koan with a fake beard a hat and a cloak and holding a coconut is driving the ship.

Koan: ARR! CAPTAIN CRAZY BEARD IS HERE!

Austin: koan, we put a vote that the four of use will be captains!

Koan: But ye forgot coco! Who told you that captain strawhat need to we be the captain (look at coco) this crew is not the same without you coco

Nami: is he talking to a coconut?

Austin: yes he is, this is one of koan's forte; costume change, he acts like the costume he wares, mad beard is an expert shooter, swordsman and driver but like koan he is nuts and talking to a coconut is a dead giveaway.

Koan: yaargh tooted it is, if any scurvy maggots touches me booty will be walking they plank!(raised his sword at them)

Austin: there is no plank dude! And you can take that of now!

Koan spin back to his attire.

Koan: there is a plank look !

Austin turn to see there is a plank.

Austin: how is that possible?!

Koan: never underestimate me and the captain bro.

Austin: koan...sometime your really childish.

Koan: this coming from a guy who sleep with a teddy bear.

Austin: oh yeah? Coming from a guy who is scared of yanderi who accidentally mistaken Gwen as one!

Koan: use to be a long time, but now I hate and deal with them with my wrath and since you dont need this anymore (hold austin's teddy bear)

Austin: (eyes wide)AAHH! MR. GRIZZLY!

He zoom in and snatch it from koan and hugged it as everyone look at him which austin realize it and turn his face red in embarrassed.

Austin: I uh…

Ben: ha! You still have that?

Austin: oh yeah? What about your favorite teddy bear ben?

Koan: you mean this( ben's teddy bear) and this?(austin's teddy bear)

Ben: KOAN!

Austin: HOW'D GOT IS FROM MY HAND?! One of these days koan, I'm gonna get you back!

Koan: good luck with that teddy boy.

Zack: alright koan, stop teasing them or your lion is done for. (holds koan's lion)

Koan: AAAAHHHHH!MR. LION! QUICK PUT HIM DOWN BEFORE HE...

Koan's lion open wide of his jaw and bite zack's hand in surprise

Zack: AAAHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

Koan walk to him and pull the lion off and put it at his fur scarf fur

Zack: WHAT KIND OF STUFF LION IS THAT KOAN?! HE TRY TO EAT MY HAND!

Koan: I'll stop teasing if you don't touch mr. Lion, he want people to ask koan for permission to touch him.

Zack: ok, just try to stop with the teasing or these teasing will bite you at the ass someday.

The stuff lion bit zack's ass and zack mumble.

Zack: YYYEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!(jump up and hold his butt)

Koan: Well it bite my brother's ass now (mr. Lion went back to koan's scurf cur cape)

Chopper: is this normal for you?

Ben: yeah, it's like that everyday of the week or forever, anyway ( look at luffy) we'll help you find your shipwright.

Luffy: alright! let's set sail!

 **Meanwhile**

at night in the waters an extremely large boat is sailing out on the waters, on the deck there are dr. animo, charmcaster, exo-skull, six-six, seven-seven, hex, Pynchon, d.r photos, eighty-eight and albado and four silhouettes and vilgax is on the front.

Vilgax: now the time has come for a new era, the chaos era has begin, prepare for your destruction boys!

?: Mind if we tag along to killed them vilgax?

Vilgax turn to see a man with purple hair, a little pale light silver skin, black circle eyes along with red, pointy ears, darkish gray hair and sharp teeth.

Vilgax: of course dung, I am glad that your back.

Dung: of course, now set a course to the four heroes!

* * *

by the way penni is not mine and lewamus prime 2017's it belongs to OPFan37


	2. Flag 2

At the Navy HQ the generals are disgusting on how to find a way to deal with pirates mainly the straw hat crew but then suddenly a black and portal vortex begin to open and it reveal vilgax, dung and the other villains came by.

Navy officer: Who the hell are you?!

Dung: gentleman gentlemen please, Stay settled I'm only here to discuss a few things, my name is Dungeon

Vilgax: vilgax and we are the solution of your problem with the strawhat pirates correct?

Navy officer 2: how did you know that?

Dung: let's just say we have some birds told us

Albedo: munch worst, 4 boys who are brothers and their friends with them join in the straw hats crew, they known as the Omni terror.

Navy officer 3: another pirate ship? Join alliance with the straw hats?

Dung: yes and very powerful and dangerous

Vilgax: ben Tennyson is the leader of the team, Austin is the brain and inventor, zack is the muscle, weapon, intelligent as well along his partner koan who is a surveillance, the most insanity lunatic of all chaos, which these two are dangerous. Also with guardians with them make them extremely dangerous and put the word "hero" a bad name by helping pirates.

Navy officer 4: Then how can we know we didn't see their faces don't know what they can do.

Vilgax: ok we'll show you what they can do and what they look like, dung?

Dung: right.

He snapped his fingers and the room is filled With pictures of the boys and what they can do, the navy are so shocked to see of what the boys can do and it make them speechless as they can imagine teaming up with straw hats will make them really dangerous.

Navy officer 1: what is it you want?

Dung: Just an alliance between us and do not worry, we will form in alliances with anyone including pirates that you know.

Vilgax: even to any warlords.

Albedo: we'll be alliance with you but we do it in our way.

Navy officer 2: why are you helping us?

Dung: oh, I'm aiming for Austin and everyone in my group wants to have a piece with the four boys.

Navy officer 3: who are the four person in cloak?

Dung: there the bonus who wanted the four boys down badly as we do.

Vilgax: so, do we have a deal?

Navy officer 4: Well think about it, until then leave us.

Vilgax: very well (give a device to them) call us when you made up your mind.

They nodded and vilgax and the other teleported then back to the ship.

Dung: okay now that's settle (turn to the four cloak guys) now is time for you four to reveal who you guys are and why joining us and know ben and his brothers?

They all take the clocks are off to reveal that all four of them are lookalikes of the four boys, the first one is a ben look-a-alike except have dark violet eyes, darkish gray hair with red streak, wearing a black hoodie jacket with a dark violet one streak and an 'X' on the back of his jacket , white shirt with a one dark purple streak with a number 01 on it, darkish brown pants and sneakers and his omnitrix is dark purple with white parts on it. Ad red eyes, has a scar on his check, black sure with gray lines with an eye on the chest, gray pants with a tear on the left knee and has a black and deep crimson watch. Koan look-a-like but except his paler red hair a bit as he looks like koan but he has one black eye on his left and has three claw marks and has a yellow pule. He has gray skin with a bunch of scratches and stitches, has his hood up showed. Three eyes inside his hood with teeth, he has a rope on his neck, wears a white rip off straitjacket with an animal paw on his right slave, red ripped pants and has Band-Aids around his body and a black nemetrix on around his neck. the zack look-a-like but with some differences, two scar on his right check and his left eye as a black scar with red lines, has red eyes, white hair which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead with some crimson red streaks albeit with strands of hair on the side of his head and have black circle, he is wearing a darker red shirt, a black cloak with purple lightning on the bottom and light gray streaks on the arms and has black gloves, his bottom coat hoodie jacket have a torn like, his shoes have some spike as it color red, purple, silver and gray and his face show a stern face.

Dung is surprised at the Austin lookalike, vilgax is not surprise on the ben look-alike, and the other villain are shocked to see the four boy's look-a-like.

? Seem we should introduce ourselves, my name is nebula Kirby no say net but neb is short and leader of the team

?: Drangerous D Ookami, just call me Drang

?: Hahahahahahahah! yellow! What the fuckya'll doing? The name is feral jester seinaruyami.

? And I'm Konton kurokami Orion, second in command of this team.

Dung: I like them already.

Neb: you don't seem surprise vilgax of another ben?

Vilgax: been through other evil ben, I feel your among all of them.

Neb: I am the leader of the evil bens.

Dung: interesting and why you guys here.

Neb: we'll my 3 idiotic brother fighting to see who be the most strongest and go against which they're absolute ultimate attack destroyed our dimension and transported here.

Drang: idiotic? I more ten time smarter you ever know neb.

Konton: I'll put that ego up to your ass drang.

Feral: woahahahha crumble before rumble!

Neb: That's enough you guys, anyway we have a feeling of our heroic counterpart, drang here scan the area and sniff four boys who like our but absolute different.

Drang: So all we have to do is to destroy them and we will replace them, cause they're life made it out and we like shadow to them, a shadow!

Konton: so we will show them of a true being we are.

Feral: doubted if they know who they truly are.

Dung: then welcome aboard, and is time to our next move. (Grin)

 **Back with the straw hats and the Omni terrors**

The two shifts are still sailing next to each other by a bridge, then the clouds are starting to darken and both ships start to hang up their masses.

Austin: that doesn't look good.

Koan: cool is wavy like my lollipop helmet.

Ussop: hey Captain mind giving us a hand?

Luffy: Woah, Now this is what I call a title wave ooh scary.

Robin: Will you looks like he's having fun.

Koan: cool is wavy like my lollipop helmet!

Nami: Yeah he'll even laugh even if the ship got capsized.

Zoro: it doesn't matter right now we need to keep the mass from breaking.

Zack: we need to stop this wind and the water.

Ben: Koan!

Koan: yeah captain?

Ben: Can you make the wind in waves stop a little?

Koan: koan now what to do!

Then koan jump up to the air then a red flash engulf his body, His change into a massive hammerhead shark with gray skin, red eyes, mahogany body, and has the nematrix on his neck.

?: **MECHASELACH!**

Luffy: (stars in his eyes) SO AWESOME!

Ussop: Holy crud! That's a huge hammer shark!

Chopper: oh wow he really thought change into animals!

Nami: Is this what all are you share?!

Zoro: I Got to say, that is pretty cool.

Sanji: huh able to change animals just a slap, pretty neat.

Robin: Interesting.

The mechaselach then make the waves stop and putting on a barrier on the two ship as he flew down to the group.

Mechaslach: me make wavy no wavy anymore.

Austin: (look at to sea) for us yeah but what about those three?

As everyone turn to see, and saw another ship which is, Just the boat with a mass, there are three people, one is a man with a weird nose and hairstyle, he is fat and where is a cloak magenta one, the next one is A woman with long green hair, Wearing a mask, a pink hat and jumpsuit open at the top and boots, the third one is the big man wearing nothing but a hat a mask and some pants.

Ben: who are they?

Nami: They are called the foxy pirates.

Zack: you guys know them?

Crew: yeah.

Luffy: Hey! How's going? Long time no see?

Girl: oh hey it's straw hat!

Austin: hey! You need any help there!?

Man: and who are those guys with them?

Zack flew up to the sky and Austin jumps up and start to inhale lots of air.

Austin: **DRAGONS ROAR!**

Then zack did a thunderclap to stop the waves but more comes along.

Austin's dragon roar stops most of them, mechaselach use his Telekinetic abilities and left the bout into the ship and they're freak out and scream of a flying hammer head shark.

Man: What The hell is that?!

Girl and man: I-It's a hammerhead shark!

Mechaselach: wow, that how you guys say thank you saving your skin?

Austin: Dude, They don't know us and I don't know what you change into, so is reasonable.

Mechaselach: coming from the guy who blow of the tidal wave.

Austin: good point.

As they went inside and give the blanket to stay warm.

Man 1: Well, this is all that's left of me, my crew is gone, sexy foxes is gone, and I have no bout to sail in, I believe it's time to face the music, (look at the four boys) I never get the four of your names.

Ben: I'm ben.

Austin: Austin.

Koan: me is koan.

Zack: and I'm zack, we're part of strawhat crew.

Ben: And we're a pirate crew too and you guys are the foxy pirate like luffy said right?

?: Yeah but let me introduce myself, my name is foxy the silver fox.

Koan: you're not silver.

Ben: it's just a nickname koan like yours the savage devil and mine is Ben 10.

Koan: oooooohhhh (nodded) me thought it was a color but never mind.

?: my name is Porsche.

?: and mine is Hamburg.

Austin: well then nice to meet you all.

Ben: also I'm the leader of my crew called the omni terror.

Foxy: wait, if you're the captain too while you're hanging out with straw hat?

Ben: Well you form an alliance with them and decide to join them as well.

Zack: even we're still part of straw hat's crew.

Austin: (turn Jamie's) so what we do to these 3? We can't leave them alone.

Luffy: They can stay with us until they can find a new ship.

Koan: me agree with luffy.

Sanji is handing out soups for the three.

Sanji: here have a little soup, we wouldn't let you catch a cold.

Porsche: wow that looks great! I think I'll share some with choppy and koany.

Koan: what?

Nami: I forgot that she likes cute things mainly chopper and now you.

Koan: why she like me? (Scratching his head like a dog)

Austin: Women are mystery.

Ben: yeah.

Zack shrugged his shoulder.

Porsche: come on koany let's eat together (smile)

Koan: ok me thinks.

Foxy starting at the soup.

Sanji: something wrong? You can help yourself.

Foxy: Are you trying to pull something? Is that really soup if there's nothing in it.

Sanji: Then why not I put you in the soup!

Zack: better be grateful and not disrespect my friend's cooking, or I'll koan to eat you since he like to eat a fox.

Foxy: impossible, no human can eat a living being.

Ben: not if your koan and that guy can eat anything.

Austin: yeah and even he eat something that dead and maybe is cannibals.

Koan smile show his sharp teeth and growl like tiger.

Koan: eat the soup or I'll eat you as fox stew.

Foxy: OK OK IM EATTING!

Sanji: thanks guys.

Ben: no problem (he see koan gone) where koan?

Austin: perhaps finding chopper, I should get going.

Nami: mind if I tag along?

Austin: sure.

 **With Porsche**

As she try to find chopper and notice koan not here but she found the straw hat's treasures.

Porsche: oh my gosh look at all of this stuff, they got gold, jewels and everything, why didn't everybody tell me the strawhat was rich? I'm sure the soup getting cold, choppy! Koany! Where are you two?

As chopper hiding from her with a candle light then koan appeared when the reindeer doctor about to scream but koan cover his mouth and shush him.

Koan: shh, is just me (Whisper and smile)

Chopper: koan, help me.

Koan: me have an idea, follow my league.

Porsche walked to a corner and see a reindeer with long horns and a red fur rug.

Porsche: choppy! Koany! Guess it was just a candle holder and a rug.

She walk away then the red fur rug came out under is koan as he check and gone then turn to chopper.

Koan: the close is clear little bro.

Chopper: uh thanks.

Koan: this is your true form? That's cool! You're an awesome doctor chopper!

Chopper: (do a little happy dance) oh stop it you jerk.

 **The next day**

Ben, Ussop, Luffy, and hamburg all yawning and are fishing then hamburg notice foxy is not there.

Hamburg: where's boss?

Ben: ain't he supposed to help us catch some fish?

As koan carry chopper like a football screaming of being chase by Porsche.

Foxy: (sneaking in the tangerines) they don't honestly think I'm going to fish do you there? That's not how you treat a guest, besides if I want something to eat I just grab one of these oranges.

He was brought to grab one but accidentally grabbed nami's head, she beats him senselessly.

Luffy: That figures. Hey were is Austin?

Ben: Probably tinkering away and zack is with robin.

Koan title his head then read foxy's mind then telepathy messages to ben, austin and zack about it later and turn and saw something and so do Hamburg.

Hamburg: It can't be, Boss! I see the Sexy fox!

Foxy: you what?

Far of the distance they all see a black ship with a fox four head in the front of the ship.

Koan: yep, is their ship alright!

Austin: The foxy really named it?

Ben: seem like it and pretty weird to me.

The two ships have sailed next to the large ship then zack and robin knock on the barrel.

Chopper: sodium.

Zack and robin: hydrogen phosphate

Chopper came out of the barrel.

Chopper: is she still looking for me?

Robin: Nope she's going back to the ship

Zack: which means your good to go little bro

Chopper sigh in relief.

 **Back with the group**

The sexy foxy pirates are crying of seeing their captain is back to the ship.

Porsche: you guys Even though we were separated you can't stop thinking about our boss.

Foxy: (nodding) oh I see, I see, well you all can come back to the foxy pirate now so there no need to cry.

As they continue to cry

Foxy: Hey come on its OK, now that everyone is back together I can't it will be just like old times.

?: I hate to break it to say foxy but I'm afraid is not possible.

Foxy and the straw hats look up to see a man with a mustache, wearing a black cloak over a yellow dress shirt and gray pants and has a captains hat, with him is a bunch of pirates.

Foxy: who are you, don't make me throw you off my ship!

?: your ship? This ship belong to the fang frog pirate now, in other words these better my underlings not yours.

Then a frog face with sharp teeth flag show shocked foxy.

Zoro: huh? Fang frog? Who are they?

Ben: your question is good as mine.

Nami: Oh, There are those pirates we ran into who lost half of the crew to foxy in a Davy fight back then.

Luffy: wow that must have suck for split head.

Zoro: that what he get from winning all his crew member for some stupid game.

Austin: stupid game?

Usopp: We used to play foxy's game and he always cheats just to get our crew.

Ben: that what every bad guy do

Austin: never play fair and always be a sore winner and loser, like the guy who always say yummy.

Luffy: what?

Ben: don't ask, just don't ask.

Foxy: (turn his back on them) I'll pass on the Tearful farewell thank you, come on let's go, we're done with them (walk off along with Porsche and Hamburg)

Captain: Not so fast, we have some business to settle , you see some of these new recruit of my are still a bit to attach to their former boss that is to say I can't get them to take off those ridiculous looking mask and frankly is turning out into an eye sore.

Foxy: The captain have to earn their crews respect it doesn't come free.

Ussop: whoa, isn't just me or foxy become cool all of sudden?

Koan: nope still a fake fox.

Luffy: he's okay for a split head.

Captain: respect you say? Well in the world are pirates the weak do you flock to the strong don't they? In that case if I had to make them come to their senses I had to beat their boss in a fight, (point at foxy) I challenge you Silver fox foxy!

Foxy: you want to fight me again do you? (Turn front of him) I'll beat you as many time as it takes!

Usopp: Uh oh he's going to except.

Luffy: Hey come over here and check this out quick, split is on fire over there

Sanji: he's on fire?

Nami: that's sound dangerous.

Austin: not like he have a choice, zack you stay with robin and chopper.

Zack: got it (walk off)

Porsche: boss I don't know about this.

Foxy: House of picking your captain Porsche will have our own super old crew back in no time (pull out a gun and point it up to sky) Now why don't we make this official? I challenged you to a Davy fight back! I'll show you what a real captain is made of.

Ben's and Austin: _I like to see how this goes_

Koan: _Fiiishhh!_

Foxy: fi fififififi! You want to prove that you're stronger then me? Then let's start this game off with a dual, surly between us Clapton's of course, I trust you that you have no objection to that?

Nami: he pretty confident isn't he?

Ussop: with his power I be too

Luffy: think he gonna use them?

Sanji: of course he's going to use them.

Ben: so what devil Fruit dose he has?

Nami: it's called a slow-slow fruit, it grants the user to make anything it hits slower

Ben: remind me of clockwork except make everything slow and look like he's super-fast.

Foxy: here I come! **SLOW-SLOW BEAM!**

Then he shot a purple sonic beam at the captain but his crew guard him and block it with their swords and reflect on him make foxy and the straw hat and omni terror surprise.

Captain: now your chance mans, take him out!

The pirates start to punches foxy slow face.

Captain: haha!

Koan: on no fake fox!

Ben: like i said, never play fair.

Austin: indeed.

Captain: (laugh) you're not much of a threat when that annoying beam of your taking care off, not so funny when it happen to you huh?

Hamburg: (pull out a clobber) hold on boss!

He then charge at the pirates and start clobbering them until the captain grab

Porsche and held a knife at her.

Porsche: What you think you're doing?!

Captain: hold it right there! Drop your weapon!

Hamburg drop the clobber.

Foxy: (slow motion) curse you!

One of the pirates grab the club and was going to hit Hamburg but austin's bandages grab him and punch and slap his face then koan jump and his body engulf of a red flash, Falling to the pirates is a white, black and red color scheme, lizard monster that has a black head which dons a white patch on each side of his head. Located on these, he has four red eyes, two on one side and two on the other. Then has sharp teeth and the gums protrude in lower jaw. He has a row of red spikes running down her back, which also has a black stripe. Also has four legs and black feet, each ending in three red claws, and a tail with a red-marked tip.

?: **BUGLIZARD!**

Captain: What the he-

Buglizard swift his tail at the captain and he quickly catch Porsche with his tail and put her down to safety.

Buglizard: You alright?

Porsche: (blush) yes.

Captain: (get up) hey! No one ask for you two to-

Buglizard roar at him make him scream like a girl in fright.

Austin: you better watch your mouth, we only help foxy's two crew mates and you call yourself a captain who's nothin but a cheating coward.

Luffy: you said it Austin, (pointed the captain) what's wrong with you? This supposed to be dual between captain you big cheater!

Captain: You don't know anything kid, its true the foxy challenge me but I did except the challenge.

Austin: but you're the one who challenged him first did you not?

Buglizard: you know you'll easy be defeated by fake fox, so you pull a dirty trick (change back to Koan)

Ben: (turn to luffy who ready to fight) no luffy don't, he still standing.

Luffy: but ben! He's-

Zoro: Ben's right so calm down luffy, is up to foxy to win this fight on his own, butting in won't do anyone any good.

Foxy: fifififi, the swordsman is right (getting up) just sit back and watch straw hat, I'll put my pride on the line and show you what a silver fox can do (point to the sky) check out that the big up there!

As the pirate look up at the sky, And saw absolutely nothing, and they look down box is gone

Pirate: Hey where that foxy guy go?

Koan, ben and austin turn and spotted party in the poorly made disguise.

Austin and Ben: what a moron.

Koan: yuck.

Foxy: (point to a different direction) he want that way trust me,I would never ever lie

Pirate: right thanks.

They run off and bring a cannon target at him

Pirates: you think we'll fall for that?

They fired at him

 **Meanwhile with zack, robin and chopper**

Chopper, Zack and robin are playing a board game when they hear the noise.

Chopper: wonder they having a party or something without me? Maybe I should go out there and check it out.

Zack: nah they're doing find, beside my bros can back them up

Robin: I thought you want to play game with me and zack, (roll the dice) that you rather have that girl chasing you around that's find too.

Chopper: (got scared little and roll dice the move his peace) your turn Zack, Anyway can you please tell us what you can do?

Zack: my watch or my powers? Or both?

Chopper: both.

Zack: my watch can turn to aliens even evolve, watch this.

He then change into a grayish little alien with headphones that test to his back, with a number infinite on it and lines and mouth, and he has the ultimatrix on his chest.

?: **POSITIVE ECHO-ECHO!**

Robin: Wow very interesting Zack

Chopper: Oh wow that looks so cool and you're almost my height.

P. Echo Echo: Thanks (split himself to 3)

P. Echo Echo 2: This. Form. Can. self-duplicate.

P. Echo Echo 3: And. This. But .first. Cover. Both. Of you. Ears.

They nodded and cover their ears, then the 3 p. echo echo they open wide of their big mouth and did a sonic scream at that random barrel and exploded.

Chopper: oh wow, that is so cool

Robin: I have to say Zackary, you're so adorable in that form.

P. Echo Echo: (blush) ll .me. zack .no . To. Be. Formal.

Robin: okay, zacky.

P echo-echo slip off of robin.

P. echo-echo: now .my. Ultimate .form

He slap us forehead and he change again To a taller version of himself except a different appearance such as has the metal skin is silver, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and longer arms and so, Echo Echo's power control pack is replaced with a marking resembling a cassette tape, blue eyes and blue cables that attach from his back to his hands and smaller mouth. His head is wide and angular, with a dark grey forehead and black "ears" on the sides. His Sonic Disks are blue and they look like his head, not having a sunken look to them. The spikes on the Ultramatrix symbol connect to some discs and he also has dark red stripes on his stomach and legs.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITICE ECHO ECHO!**

Chopper: (stars in his eyes) wow! That is awesome!

Robin: impressive, even you're still cute in your ultimate form

U.P Echo Echo: this evolve form, I can fly, strength, durable, sonic scream, breathe to space and do this

Then 2 sonic disk detach from his shoulders and it show a face then flying over 2 barrel as they show a sonic waves at the two barrels and exploded.

U. P Echo Echo: my sonic disk make sonic waves and duplicate as well.

Chopper: do Austin, Ben, and koan can change into and go ultimate?

U. P echo echo: heap except Austin have a lot of different alien then Ben and I, Koan have alien animal that go ultimate as well

Chopper: I can't wait to see them

U. P echo echo turn back to echo echo and to Zack

Zack: and now my ghost form, but to warn you, it make seem different, okay here goes.

Then his black hair become white hair spiked down and wore a gray shirt that had an open hole that showed his skin is pale blue like his whole body was frozen with black cracks lines, like ghostfreak have , pointy ears. His teeth sharpened to a point like a shark. His rib cages a bit showing expose on his upper body. He also had ripped blue pants and a black jacket over his shirt that had stubs on the arm sleeves and green flame decals at the cuffs. He also had on metal gloves gauntlet. He had pale green eyes, black shadows around his eyes and a mark slit across his eye.

Chopper: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Eyes bulge while mouth open wide and arms raised up)

Robin: oh my (surprise a bit)

Zack: this is my ghost form, have the ability as any ghost and other that full of surprises and I can mimic other's ability or species by looking, touching or someone touch me,like this(cross his hands)

A pack of arms pop out of robin's back and she surprise and look at zack.

Robin: you copy my flower-flower ability.

Zack: yep, I can customize, modified it in many ways and let just say I have this form when some enemies use me as a test lab rat, which is sometime a curse that people be afraid and hated me as a monster.

Robin is shocked that he has that pain and chopper feel like a jerk for screaming at him.

Chopper: sorry if I-

Zack: (petted his head) is okay, this form maybe scary but not evil or stuff and I can tell you two been through stuff too huh?

Robin: I have but I don't want talk about

Chopper: Samewith me, I just lost a great person a doctor

Zack: I know how it feel (turn robin) and I understand you don't want too, let me know if you feel like and chopper, I bet you mentor be so proud to see your dreams come true.

Chopper cried tears of joy then hug zack's leg and robin smile.

Chopper: thank you zack.

Zack: no problem little bro (Grin)

Robin: _a man with a heart of gold_

She felt her heart pump a bit and look at his face even his smile make her a little blush a bit.

Robin: _I guess I've fallen for him_

Zack look at robin and blush a little then felt strange be close to her.

Zack: _she a beautiful woman, and yet a tragic past like one us, but why my heart beating so fast?_

 **Meanwhile back with ben, Austin, koan, luffy, zoro,ussop,sanji and nami.**

Pirate: there you go! One roasted fox coming right up

As the foxy pirates not liking seeing their captain getting injured as one member had enough.

Foxy pirate: No!

He run to aid his captain but got whipped by the captain.

Captain: stop right there! I'll teach you who's the captain here, and if it kill you.

This displease luffy, ben, austin and koan more than foxy struggling to get back up.

Foxy: hey, I-I thought you only supposed to use your weapon on your enemy, doesn't make scenes to turn on your own man if you ask me

Captain: oh?

Foxy: if you think you can rule by fear and violence then your nothin but a bully who bossing around thugs, it take hell of a lot to make captain of this ship, you're better off just giving now. (Getting back to his feet) giving up on my ship and my crew too, but as long I'm here I'll fight for them with all my power I got.

Captain: Grrr, shut your mouth!

He use the whip on him but ben jump in caught it with his hand and luffy came in aiding foxy.

Captain: out of my way boy!

Ben: not a chance! (He pull the whip)

That make the captain come to him and punch him to the face and sent him crashed with his crew member then foxy fall down as but looking at luffy.

Foxy: straw hat, I guess that was pretty pathetic wasn't it? Fififii.

Ben: no, you did well for a captain to bring your crew back that took guts.

Foxy: yeah, it does (look at luffy) hey, what you do me a favor? Just this once.

He pull out an afro wig and handle to him

Foxy: here, I want you to try it on, that match of ours. Even if I lost, it was the best time of my life

luffy toss his hat out which koan caught it and put it on and his eyes wide seeing luffy wearing the afro wig.

Ussop: huh?

Sanji: no, it can't be.

Koan: Oh my god...

Luffy: leave everything to us, ben and I make sure to get your grove back fox man.

Then ben and luffy face the fang frog pirates

Ben: we're your opponents now!

Luffy: But I warn you, fang frog pirates, this afro take no prisoners!

Koan, Sanji and ussop: So funky!

Ben and Austin snickered of them being amaze of luffy's afro wig and a little bit got serious.

Ben: you ready to go guys? (Turn Austin)

Austin: yep, but first. (Whistle)

Bloody bunny then appeared on his shoulder as her plushy form.

Bloody bunny: do you need a hand?

Austin: yes I do, let's teach them a little lesson

Koan: oh Kohlra! Tsume!

Kohlra: (appeared) yes koan?

Tsume: yes koanyan?

Koan: is time to knock some heads, (turn kohlra) how you appeared?

Kohlra: I use instant transmission

Koan: what's that?

Kohlra: I use instant transmission

Koan: what's that?

Kohlra: It's a move always saying can do, requires focus or you can transport anywhere in the world, that how tsume catch a ride with me.

Koan: wow you rock kohly!

Kohlra: (blush) aw thanks koany.

Captain: now hold on a second this have nothing do to you guys.

Luffy: it does now!

Ben: are you captain of the fang frog pirate or the captain of the great big cowardly chicken.

Koan make a chicken noise which mocking them

Captain: kill them! Prepare the cannon man!

They Load up the cannons and aim it at ben, luffy and Luffy's arms and leg grab on and stretch like a sling shot and Austin and Ben grab the cannonball as they all launch it back, then tsume give the pirates nasty cut to the face, bloody bunny beating the hell out of them without her sword and caught It, kohlra easily punching every one of them.

Sanji: that looks like fun.

Ussop: yeah.

Nami: go on I know you-

Zoro push naming then duck by the spear.

Nami: what was that?

Then the pirate guy about to use his hammer on her but Austin kick his face

Austin: you okay nami?

Nami: (blush a little) y-yeah I'm ok.

Austin: want me to guard you? (She smile)

Nami: sure!

Zoro: looks like we'll take out the whole crew huh? What a pain.

Ben and luffy chuckle as they crack their knuckles.

Captain: ha! Do you really think you can taste all 500 of us? Get them men!

Crew: (cover their ears) what we can't hear do?!

Captain: hey!

Luffy: well that to bad

Ben:i guess is just you and us huh ?

He slap his omnitrix and a green flash as a red humanoid with four arms and four eyes with a black spandex with a single green streak and a green belt with an omntrix symbol and black fingerless gloves with green cuff hands.

?: **FOURARMS!**

Every one of the ship is in shock to see Ben change into fourarms which the captain scared now make him run fast

Fourarms and luffy: get back here!

Foxy: fififif the emerald shifter sure show surprises, so fang frog how you like that afro? And the emerald's power is it to wild? You can't handle it? Fifififi

The Captain run for his life from luffy and four arms

Nami: go easy on these loser, we don't want to kill them, not everyone have super strength you know?

Austin: when Ben comes to play he hold back a little, even koan but a smidge.

Nami: after this, could you show me around your room?

Austin: sure, anything for a wonderful and smart navigator from the crew.

Nami's blush hard and heart beating a bit fast even Austin admit she is cute and pretty.

Nami: _my god Austin is so cute, I want him to protect me forever._

Austin: _she is gorgeous, and she is the smartest girl I met_

Then zoro was about to catch the pirate's sword with his hands

Zoro: **_sword...catch..._**

Suddenly sanji kick the back of his head which the hilt part of the sword hit his head and made a bump then zoro glared at sanji

Zoro: there's going to be damn good explanation for this.

Sanji: you can't play innocent with me, I saw you push name down

As they begin push each other in argument

Zoro: yeah! Cause would be spear to the face if I hadn't!

Sanji: And what if she hurt her beautiful face when she fell, don't you know how to treat a lady?! You got to be more gentle!

The pirate came to swing his sword as the two strawhat member dodge and zoro was about to catch this guy's sword but sanji interfered instead by pushing the pirate which zoro catch his face.

Zoro: SO YOU GONNA LET ME BEAT THIS GUY UP OR NOT?!

Sanji: NO WAY! PUT HIM DOWN AND GO APOLOGIZE TO NAMI!

Zoro and Sanji: (Glared each other) IF YOU WANA FIGHT THAT BAD?! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!

Pirate guy :( mumble) I wanna fight

Zoro and Sanji: OUT OF THE WAY! (Kick the pirate guy out)

Koan: THEN I'LL FIGHT YOU TWO BY USING YOU TWO AS CLUBBERS (His skin almost red and his head burst in fire)

He grab zoro and sanji as bat which surprise them.

Koan: BEHOLD! THE DOUBLE COOK-SWORD CLOBBER!

Zoro and Sanji: WHAT THE HELL KOA-

Koan growl like a bear.

Koan: Say anything to me,(look at zoro) I'll shove curly emo hair to your ass(look at sanji) then I'll shove broccoli head's 3 sword in your ass if you both don't shut the hell up by 3 second ! (They flinch of the horror)

Koan then use Zoro and sanji at bats swinging at the fang frog pirate and whacking and slamming them down and even do a wack-a-mole way.

Koan: FOUR!

He swing all of the frog fang pirates up to the sky which zack, chopper and robin see them

Zack: look like 4th of July came in early (joked which robin giggle)

Chopper: is that koan?

Zack: yep.

Robin: you sure now how to make human fireworks.

Chopper: they must really going at it

Back at the fight, usopp is facing an old man

Old man: (got down to his knee) oh my arthritis

Ussop: (walk to him) hey you're not dying are you?

He got sucker punch by the old man.

old man: sorry young fella but an age comes wisdom ( he saw ussop cough 'blood' ) oh ,that's no good, don't worry I'm a doctor let me take a look.

Then got sucker punch back

Ussop: I hate doctor, (wipe the fake blood from his lip) that was my ketchup star

Old man: oh my back, my back

Ussop: what that-

He got sucker punched again then the old man sent flying by koan using sanji and zoro as bat and dropped them.

Koan: me hit a home run!

Back with luffy and fourarms they are chasing the captain who try to hit them with his whip, But fourarm caught the whip with his hands.

Fourarm: I don't think so (turn fluffy and smirk) ready captain?

Luffy: you betcha **GUM-GUM PISTOL!**

Then he launch his fist at the captains Face to send him flying, the foxy pirates cheered and fourarm turn back to ben, foxy, Porsche and Hamburg walked up to the group

Foxy: That was Splendid straw hat, simply marvelous I could've done it better myself, and to you emerald shifter, I have to admit I couldn't have done better myself.

Luffy: what can I say? I own it all of your passion brother.

Foxy: (offer his hand) there just one more thing I have to tell you.

Luffy: (smile) no worries, you and I are friends, you don't have to thank me.

Ben: wait you guys.

They turn to ben, austin and koan.

Austin: we have something to tell y'all but first, koan.

Koan:(nodded) aye (show his hand to foxy, Porsche and hamburg) **SLOW-SLOW MAJOR BEAM!**

Koan fire a red beam at the three and they start to slow down.

Foxy: (slow motion) what the?

Luffy: what you guys doing?

Ben: he was planning to trick and trap ya'll from that last game and his defeat.

Nami: It's kind obvious sence he's a sore loser.

Koan: which fake fox never forgive a grudge gets want they wanted, move you guys

As they move as koan place foxy, Hamburg and Porsche into the trap which the floor begin to open.

Foxy: (slow motion) how did you know?

Ben: some coco birdy told us.

Koan: tweet tweet! Hahahahhahaha!

They fell to the ship at the doors close.

Koan: that's one way of trapping a sly fox.

Then an explosion hits the waters next the sexy foxy.

Sanji: what the hell was that?

Austin: (Made his eye a binocular) gasp, everyone we got forever knights in bound!

Ben: forever knights?!

Zack: what they doing here? I thought we deal with them already

Koan: me think we not only arrive in new world.

Austin: (wide eyed) uh guys, there's even more bad news, you got to see the flag.

As they see the flag, which is a Black dragon on top with a silhouette of vilgax's head with crossbones on the back.

Ben: vilgax is here too!?

Austin: Not only him and I know that symbol anywhere...

Koan: is dung.

Zack: which means he's back and he's not alone guys, he have some new friends with him.

Nami: what is dung?

Austin: not what, who and he is One of the most dangerous villain that we ever encounter.

Ben: we defated him and got rid of him twice and somehow back

Koan: he's the one who give me, Austin's and zack's life a living hell in our past

Austin: and what you mean new friend zack?

zack: (pointed) those find of friends

Austin spotted a group of zombies

Austin: Zombies, why do it have to be zombies?

then Austin see what behind the zombies as they move the way to see a humanoid monster His face is stitched together over one eye, with the other eye glowing no lips, showing exposed gums and teeth. He wears a large, black jacket that almost conceals the tentacles wrapped around his neck and also has black gloves, pants, and boots.

Austin and Zack: nemesis.

Ussop: w-w-what the hell is that big guy?!

Zack: some monster of some people who took him down.

?: that's not all you guys no !

?: don't forget about us.

The boys look up to see Psyphon and next to him is Alien wearing a hot pink and black jumpsuit and has green skin

Boys: psyphon!? Super skrull?!

Super skrull: seem we was right, (his arm ignite flames) they did make allies with such powerful humans already.

Usopp: Have you dealt with these kinds of things all the time?

Boys: Yes, yes we do.

Austin: but we heard rumor and legend at some villains.

Nemesis: (glared at zack) Prime...

Austin: have heard of us,I guess thanks to dung.

Luffy: and who's prime?

Ben, Austin and koan: (point to Zack) he is prime.

Sanji: seem the ugly piece of crap have a huge grudge against him.

Austin: well sanji, all of us have our own adventures And we made some allies and a lot of enemy's.

Then nemesis run and jump at the straw hats ship.

Luffy: our ship!

Ben: luffy, you and I deal with the super skrull, sanji go help zack and make sure robin and chopper be safe, Austin and koan deal with pyschon, bloody bunny, tsume, klhora, zoro, ussop and nami deal with the zombies!

Austin: and whatever you do do not let the zombies bite you.

Super skrull: hahaha they don't bite until they kill them dead in the ground and eat them.

Pyschon: there different, they don't turn people too zombie.

Austin: very well then, let's go!

 **With zack, robin and chopper**

When they turn to nemesis landed on the ship make chopper scream in fear and hide behind him as robin get ready too.

Zack: well, well, well, nemesis.

Nemesis: prime...

Chopper: yo-yo-you know this thing!?

Robin: what is that thing?

Zack: a Bio-Engineered Monster who was created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury.

Robin: in other words a mutated monster.

Zack: yeah , which means dung is back and I fought nemesis as he look at me as a threat and a worthy opponent that he wanted kill that badly( nemesis pull a bazooka) and he won't stop until I'm gone for good.

Chopper: why he call you prime?

Zack: my other name is lewamus prime, which his intelligent limit he remember another word which is my name that he won't forget and killed.

Nemesis then fire his bazooka, When Zack dodge it and roundhouse kick him but he quickly block it and as Zack begin punching nemesis as nemesis throw punches as well which each other and blocking each other, robin cross her arms to aid Zack with more fists, chopper pull out a little yellow ball.

Zack: what's that chop? Candy? (Pound nemesis' face)

Chopper: nope this is a medicine that can alter my devil Fruit powers, I call it the rumble ball.

Zack back flip kick nemesis make him stumble.

Zack: then let it rip chopper!

Chopper: (put the rumble ball in his mouth and bite it down) **HORN POINT!**

His body then start to change to a deer man but with a deer face, legs and large horns then he charge at nemesis to a tackle and use his horn to slammed him down 3 times and throw him to the floor.

Zack: nice one.

Nemesis get up and roared at them.

Zack: my turn.

He then slam his wrist and change to a based on a werewolf. He has a bit dark grey fur, a long flowing black mane, and a large black bushy tail, with four sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is light blue, wearing a blue spandex and has the ultramatrix is located on the collar above his fur, have blue eyes and a red scar like zack.

?: **POSITIVE HOWLER!**

Chopper: oh cool!

Robin: _so cute_

P. holwer charge in and so do nemesis as P. howler claw him and bite him when nemesis about to shoot his bazooka P. Holwer slice it to pieces with his claws and nemesis burst of tentacles and wrapped it around him, then robin was about to help him but nemesis turn his head and roar when his hand burst of tentacles and wrapped around robin.

Chopper: robin!

P. Holwer: let her go nemesis!

Nemesis roar and about to squeeze her but then sanji came in then jump up and ready of a roundhouse kick

Sanji: that's not how you treat a lady you piece of shit! 

He kick nemesis at the face cause to let go of robin and P. howler, which sent him flying and crashed down.

P. Howler: great timing sanji and nice kick. 

P. Howler: glady, I cut him to pieces, you kick the living hell out of him

Sanji: sound good to me.

they turn to see nemesis roar as tentacles burst from his body then P. holwer and sanji charge at him, P. holwer slice his tentacles and his face as sanji give the kick to the ribs and as the right arm, Then give the spinning kick rapidly make him so injured which P. Holwer grab him by the waist and lift him up and throw him to sanji as sanji begin to raised his leg up and begin to spin

Sanji: **TABLE MANNER KICK COURSE!**

sent I'm flying quickly to P. Howler then he open his mouth in four angle and unleashed a sonic howl sent nemesis up to the sky and fall to the ocean and P. Holwer give sanji a thumbs up and so do sanji as they go check robin.

Sanji: you alright robin?

P. Howler: Any injury?

Robin: I'm fine

Then she give P. Howler a petting in the head and his bushy tail wag then he panted a little which robin giggle.

P. Howler change back to zack as she still petted him which he blush a little.

Zack: uh robin, I'm back to normal.

Robin: (smile) I know,I know, you're still cuter, cuter as a fluffy cat.

Zack: wait what? (Eyes wide while blushes hard)

Sanji: (start to get mad) Zack...

Zack karate chop sanji's head and drag him

Zack: come on, we need to see if fluffy and they others are doing well but first, hey! Penni!

As penni came out of the omni terror's door and jump at the straw hats ship next to Zack.

Penni: yes Zack?

Zack: wanna join the fun? (Smirk)

Penni: oh yes I want in.

She hugged his right arm as robin seem smile which Penni is right in front at her while sanji in anime tears

Robin: _seem someone won't share a bit._

Penni: _zacky is mine!_

Sanji: _damn it! Zack getting the best woman?!_

 **Back with Ben, luffy and the others**

Ben and luffy is fighting superskrull, ben has change to a yellow and black yeti with lightning patterns on his body and hasa green belt with the Omnitrix

?: alright super scrub prepare to get shocked by **SHOCKCHSQUATCH!**

Luffy: (stares in his eyes) so awesome!

Shoscksqautch: if you think that awesome, watch this

As he charge in at the super skrull which he turn his right arm into an orange rock to punch him but got a shocked as then he started to shoot fire ball at him, shocksquatch then fire a lightning though the fire and shock him then the super skrull stretch his arms back then hit his chest make him stumble and punching him as luffy step in and stretch his leg and roundhouse kick him.

Super skrull: guess I'm not the only one who can stretch.

Luffy: you got that right

Super skrull: then let's see which the best is then!

As he wrapped around luffy which he struggle but he stretch his head back

Luffy: **GUM-GUM BELL!**

He headbutt him causing him to let go and the super skrull turn invisible.

Super skrull: let's see if you can fight someone you can't see!

Shoscksqautch then slam his palm to the ground and start to conduct lightning which shock super skrull.

Shoscksqautch: shock it to ya.

Super skrull: how'd you found me?

Shoscksqautch: it's an electrical wave that what found you

Super skrull growl as make an invisible bubble around shocksqautch's and luffy's head as they're suffering for air as they punch it hard make super skrull try not lose concentration but it break it make the two hero pirate finally have air.

Shocksqautch: nice try, but last see you handle this.

He make an electric bolt to zap him as luffy ready for another attack.

Luffy: now! **GUM-GUM GATLING!**

He rapidly punch super skrull in the face and body, Then sent super skrull to the ocean with a splash

Shocksqautch: alright! Nice techniques luffy, you've been fighting strong people too huh?

Luffy: yep, there's the smokey guy, enel,big nose, split head, crocodile.

Shocksqautch: wow, i fought vilgax, albedo ,my former enemy kevin, aggregor ,dagon ,dung ,eon and zs'skayr.

Luffy: cool! That's a lot of strong bad guy, can't wait to fight them!

Shocksqautch change back.

Ben: I'm sure you will luff

 **With Austin and koan**

Koan and Austin w, zoro, kholra, nami, usopp, bloody as zoro slashing the zombies along ussop shooting them down with blinding powder as bloody slicing their heads and arms while koan as buglizard let kholra ride him as she shoot ki energy blast at them while nami using her staff to hit them.

Zack flew down while holding penni and sanji then let them go.

Zack: okay penni, let's put they old bag of bones back to the graves!

Penni: ok!

As sanji begin kicking the zombie out as the zombie came and slash and impale penni but to his surprise her lower body become ink as ink spill over his arms and half of his body.

Penni: nice try~, **INK-INK BLOCKBUSTER!**

She then made her arm big and slam the zombie to make a zombie pancake.

Zack: wow, is your ink ink fruit a logia? I thought it was a paramecia (she giggle)

Penni: it can be both

Zack: well that's awesome

as austin dodging pyschon's weapon blaster then zack give a roundhouse kick at him which pyschon quickly block it but stumble.

Zack: how the livkng dead working out aust?

Austin: okay but it have to be zombie

Zack: quit your complaining bro, you have a brother who is undead already

Austin: alright

Pyschon: two against one, this should be more fun (pull out a yellow and white)

Austin: the dwarf star?!

Zack: how you got it back?!

Pyschon: your friend give me the gift and now.

he implanted to his chest and his body glows yellow as then a dark and purple aura burst as his eyes glows rex while a sick grin.

Pyschon: now time for your doom!

Zack: think again (turn austin) kamen rider?

Austin: (nodded) kamen rider, time to get our game on.

Austin pull out a blue item with two pictures, one is a blue blob with puzzle pieces on the background and the other is a red man with fire behind him, zack pulled out a purple and black handheld item with a red gun part with a red A and a purple chain saw with a purple B, zack place it on his wast.

 **CLICK TO GO!**

Then a dark music start to play and Zack pull out a white item with a survives with zombies behind him with the words "dangerous zombie", he then press the button and Austin turn the nob to the right.

 **DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

 **PERFECT PUZZLE! (Techno music start to play) WHATS THE NEXT STAGE? WHATS THE NEXT STAGE?**

Then two screens appeared, then black and colorful pixels spread on the ship and he area.

Zack and Austin: henshin!

Austin then press the button and Zack inserted the item in the belt and press the red button.

 **GASHATO! BUGGLE UP!**

 **DUAL UP!**

Then a black screen appeared in front of Zack with a black mist and the screen showed an armored man danced a little, then a white armored arm brakes the screen then it brakes showing Zack but in a black jumpsuit with white armor with a red and white eye and three black stripes with two white ones, Austin's screen showed a puzzle put together a armor that has a graying legs with black pixels on the sides with a gold chest plate with puzzle on the chest, blue shoulders, blue arms, a big nob on the back and has a blue helmet with a blue streak and "hair" and yellow eyes, the scream pass through Austin and he is now wearing the armor.

 **DANGER! DANGER! (GENOSIDE!) DEATH CRISIS DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!**

 **GET THE GLORY OF HE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!**

?: Kamen rider gemnu , Level X!

?: Kamen rider para-dx!

Nami is shocked to see Austin can do that, Penni smiled and lick her lips.

Nami's thought: what is that?

Penni's thought: ohh~ me like

Sanji: what the?

Zoro: this is interesting.

Luffy and Ussop: so awesome!

Pyschon: it won't save you from my power!

Gemmu: whatever, let's go bro!

Pera-dx: serenely!

As they charge at pyschon, he fired at the riders but they dogged the blasts that gemmu kick him then par-dx then punching him and dodging the energy blast as gemmu summon a yellow and black bow with hot pink blades and tips with a slot on the left with a light blue B and a hot pink A on the right and they both have long handles.

Bow: GASHACON SPARROW!

Pera-dx: you may need some more power there. (Raised his hands then colorful coins flew up and they start to move around) allow me to help you.

Then four red coins and two gray coins went to pera-dx and genmus body

 **MUSALE UP! MUSALE UP! IRON-BODY!**

 **MUSALE UP! MUSALE UP! IRON-BODY!**

Gemnu: thanks.

Para-dx: no problem.

Genmu charge first and slam his fist at pcyphons face to send him flying then pyschon fly up and shoot energy then gemmu see the four yellow coin, four red coins and two gray then see his bow as he have an idea.

Para-dx: what you doing?

gemmu: you'll see

he put the coins to his bow as the bow started to powered up.

 **SPEED UP! SPEED UP! SPEED UP! SPEED UP! MUSUAL UP! MUSUAL UP! MUSUAL UP! MUSUAL UP! IRON BODY! IRON BODY!**

then he fired rapidly at pyschon which make him scream in pain as sent down and struggling to get up as he panting

Para-dx: nice idea

Gemmu: thanks, now let's finished and toss him to the ocean!

Para-dx: you read my mind, (pull out the item) and I'm starting to get fired up.

Gemmu: No kidding!

pyschon then charge up then burst in energy as he flew at them

pyshcon: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED

Gemmu and Para-dx: you are now Pyschon!

They charge as well toward him when Pera-dx twist the noband twisted it back and genmu press both the A and B and press the A button again

 **KIMEWAZA! PERFECT CRITICAL COMBO!**

 **CRITICAL END**!

Genmu jump up and start to spin like a saw blade and pera-dx jump up too

Gemmu and Para-dx: **SPINNING DUO BLADE!**

They clash at pcyphon then he exploded make him fly away and the dwarf star landed near the riders as gemmu and para-dx turn back to normal then Austin pick it up and put it in his pocket.

Austin: that went well

zack: sure do

 **with bugzliard and the other** s

as bugzliard turn back to normal as seeing the army of zombie

Koan: time for koan to go kamen rider as well!

He pull out a black belt with blue lines with three slots.

Koan: get ready zombie for they encore! Hahahahahahaha

Then he flip a yellow coin with a tiger on it, the he pull out a red and green coins and insert them on the first and last slots then catch the yellow one and inserted it to the middle and pull out a scanner and scan the coins.

Koan: HENSHIN!

 **TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA TATOBA!**

Then three coins floated in front of koan and merged together and landed on his chest then black armor and jumpsuit appeared on him, he now has a red eagle head with green eyes, yellow arms with tiger claws and green legs with grasshoppers legs.

?: kamen rider OOO'S!

tsume's thought: meow~ (lick her lips)

kohlra's thought: mine!

Luffy and ussop: cool he can do that!

Sanji: these boys are full of surprises

Zoro: for once I agree

He then brought his claws out and start to shred the zombies into billions of pieces, then spinning like a saw blade mini tornado then all the zombies sent up to the sky, turning into dust and pieces as charging then jump kicking the other zombies rapidly then give the final blow at them.

OOO: me do final! (Scan the belt)

 **SCANNING CHANGE**

OOO: YE-AH! BOY! His legs turn to grasshopper legs and jump high then he fly kick at the group, then red wings appear at the head and he landed at the zombies and exploded, They entire zombie of forever knights are gone which OOO turn back to normal.

Koan: Now that what I call a final blow! (tsume and Kohlra tackle him in a hug) JAGUAR'S LITTER ROCK!

Tsume: meow~ koanya~ I think I have an itch I think you can scratch (wiggle her tail)

Kohlra: you are going to be mine and that's final

Tsume:(glared kohlra) what you mean yours you greedy monkey?!

Kohlra: (glared back at tsume) I'm saying that he will be mine and mine alone!

Tsume: The hell you are!

koan: me don't get it but it is fun!

as everyone see pyschon flew out of the water and same with super skrull carry nemesis with him glaring at the straw hat pirates and the Omni terror pirates

Pyschon: all of you may have defeated us, but it only the beginning Omni terror as my master and dung, including new and old faces will be aware of you in this seas.

Super skrull: So beware of the Devastation Pirate, cause the marine and their allies not the only one you should worried about.

They hop to the ship as the ship begin to disappear in a black fog.

Austin: we'll be waiting.

Luffy: that was so cool! You four are so awesome!

Ben: is nothin

Austin: you guys are awesome too.

Koan: like pees in a can!

Zack: what koan try to say it's you guys must have a hell of an adventure being a pirate

luffy: yeah and this it be so awesome since you guys now part of my crew!

 **Timeskip**

as they brought foxy, hamburg and Porsche tide up with them they are put foxy up to a wall.

Foxy:(look at luffy) hey rubber-boy , I lost fair and square to a fellow pirate so you won't hear me complain ,skin me, turn me, do whatever you want.

Ben: alright then, but actually we have a better idea.

Foxy: huh? Like what emerald shifter?

Luffy: (pointed at the tide up captain and his crew) why don't you let them join your crew again?

Foxy: what?! But they stole the sexy foxy and stab me in the back!

luffy: yeah so ?

Foxy: I said I wouldn't complain, so have it your way, alright man! Straw hat said you get a free pack! So that's how it gonna be!

As the captain and his fang frog pirate in tears of joy.

Captain: boss, you mean it?

Luffy: go head talk to them (as they untie him)

foxy: thank you strawhat and you too emerald shifter

foxy walk to the captain and his fang frog crews.

Foxy: Listen up frogs, if you want to be a factor is again then it is fine with me!

Captain: oh b-boss (anime tears of joys)

Then the whole foxy pirate cheer as they did a group hug to their captain

Austin: now that's what I call Group hug, more like a crew hug.

Zack: sure is.

Then penni hugged zack.

Penni: Huggy for my zacky!

Zack: you did good fighting those zombie penni.

Penni: oh really? You top all of them flesh bags zacky

Sanji: what was that you, zack and koan transform into that armor Austin?

Austin: We'll explain after we get off the ship.

 **timeskip**

As the strawhat crew are now in the omni terror's ship with the Going Marry behind them

Luffy: so what was all of that armor stuff?

Austin: it call kamen rider.

Ussop: what's a kamen rider?

Austin: Kamen riders or Mask riders are heroes who fight alone or with another rider protecting the human race against monsters who trying to erase humanity.

Ben: there many different type of kamen rider and sometime their dark rider, which means evil rider

Koan: so me koan and brother can become many different kamen rider heroes.

Luffy: (stars for eyes) so cool! Can anyone of us be one!?

Ben: it depends you have to pass a hard training.

Austin: Ben is right, me and my brothers I went to some special training for us to wield either one of them.

Koan: even female and male can be kamen rider, even to pick the right one.

Nami: what type you guys have?

Boys: all of them.

Crew minus robin: ALL OF THEM!?

Austin: Yep, and I was the first want to test it, what can I say I'm a fan.

Zack: a huge one of that.

Austin: hey!

Koan: is true man, when you was first, you fainted for 1 hour and foam.

Ben: And that was a Tuesday when your 6.

Austin: (blush embarrassed) W-Whatever!

Ben: (chuckle) anyway guys, wanna check the inside of our ship?

Crew: yes!

Ben:ok let's begin the tour.

Austin: oh before I forget, you three are also huge fans of your own favorite shows.

Ben: so

Austin: (eyes wide) you're not shocked?

Zack: no

Koan: you know koan already nuts

Austin: damn it! Next time.

The boys start to walk inside the ship and they are in a large room.

Luffy, chopper and usopp: whoa! It's huge!

Austin: Welcome to our main room, that we have many rooms thanks to koan and zack.

Zack: we have the kitchen room too.

Sanji: huh do you four have a chief? 

Ben: yes, Austin, zack, koan, me, tsume, niji, Betty, kavaxas and ikaros.

Sanji: hmm, maybe sometime I could try all your cooking, especially the ladies!

Austin: don't you start, unless you want to get to the angry duo. (Point to an angry koan and Zack)

Sanji: n-never mind.

Koan: so tsume, what you talking about your tail is itchy? (Title his head)

Tsume: you'll find out soon~ (smile)

Koan: (turn kholra) your tail itchy too?

Kohlra: maybe~ (smile as she wiggle her tail)

Austin: I already know where this is going.

Koan: me too.

Austin: really?

Koan: yep.

Bloody bunny and shadow bunny hop and hugged Austin's arm and zack's arm.

Austin: hey bloody, Great work out there.

Bloody bunny: thanks, can I have my reward hug?

Austin: sure.

Austin hugged bloody and she squealed in delight and snuggles back

Zack: how you doing shady?

Shadow bunny: I'm doing well zacky, can I have a hug?

Zack: sure

he give her a big hugged as she blush and glee while snuggle him back as she turn to penni and robin which she glare a little and so do them.

Robin: _looks like I have another in my way_

Penni: _she's getting ahead of me!_

Shadow bunny: _his hugs are all mine! All mine!_

Koan: also me koan have fun now (he put his two finger to his forehead then disappeared)

Nami: so Austin can I see your room now?

Austin: sure follow me.

Zack: penni, robin, grab on, I'll show you guys my room and the training room.

Robin and Penni hugged him and he did an instant transmission like kohlra and koan did.

Ben: come on I'll show you my room.

 **With Austin**

Austin leads Nami in his room and it's filled with blueprints, tools, gadgets, and science stuff, and there is a couch, a T.V, a bed and another door.

Nami: woah! This is your room Austin?

Austin: yep, I usually tinker a lot with my spare time and sometimes I get carried away.

Nami: you sure have good stuff here, I wonder if you can do the same with my staff.

Austin: anything for a beautiful navigator like you.

She blush supernova on that and smiled.

Austin: so tell me what you need on your staff?

Nami: surprise me.

Austin: okay, so tell me about yourself.

Nami: Oh where to start, i'm in navigator yes but I'm also a thief, I still from other part is to get some berry.

Austin: (chuckle) that's one way of a pirate's life huh?

Nami: yeah, so what do you do in your adventures?

Austin: lots of stuff, I don't know where to begin, but I saved two people from devil, hang out with a bunch of thieves good thieves, Met with some other heroes and including a talking gorilla, Met a drunk scientists, met some alien gems and the list goes on

Nami: woah.

Austin: yeah, woah, I met a lot of enemies too but I don't want to get over that, i'll also earn my degree and PhD, doctorate, medical and I hold the title of the master of 1000 inventions.

Nami: Wow, you sure are special.

Austin: yeah, and what about you and your friends? What adventure you guys went through?

Nami then talked about her and the crew's adventures.

Austin: Damn, your captain sure fight tough boss like our leader and at tatsu's memories, who was that woman you recognize? If you don't want to talk about it I understand.

Nami: thanks. (Smile)

Austin: oh and before I forgot something.

He then open his mouth and pull out a photo of.

Woman that Nami recognized.

Nami: h-how did you...

Austin: I have a randomization ability, Meaning I had the powers of anything, here you go.

Nami: (hugs Austin) thank you, so much.

Austin: (blush a bit) n-no problem.

Nami: oh blushing are you?

Austin: I uh... (nami smile while giggle)

Nami: you are so cute when you blush.

Niji: master, your tea is ready.

Austin: I'm coming!

He zoom out leaving nami smiling at him

Nami: _he sure is a great guy, and this feeling_ (touching her heart) _it feel great._

 **With zack**

Zack appeared with robin, shadow and Penni in his room that is filed with books, a T.V, couch and a bed.

Zack: welcome to my room robin.

Robin: interesting, you have a lot of books here zack.

Zack: well I'm a four thinker like austin and I don't mind if you wanna look at them.

Robin: thank you, so tell me about yourself zack, what kind of adventures you have?

Zack: oh a lot. I like to train a lot, eating great food, do well of weapons, like to do joke, even read kind of books and comic books. I was the first brother to meet ben then is austin and koan who use to be a villain but we help him and become a hero, koan and I are like the best brothers forever known as the unpredictable duo

Robin: sound nice

As neptune came in then tackle zack in a hug

Neptune: caption zacky!

Zack: hey neppy, and captain?

Neptune: well you and your brothers are captains of this ship so it's appropriate to call you captain.

Zack: cool (see neptune cover herself with a towel) I see you took my shower neppy (ruffling her hair as she smile) also here. (pull out a pudding)

Neptune: (grool a little) pudding.

She then gobble it up.

Neptune: I'm so glad the author put me in this story, even I'm still the main character in my story.

Zack: wait did you break the 4th wall like koan?

Neptune: yep.

Hey Neptune I can handle one or more 4th wall brakes here but koan I can handle.

Neptune: hey it's not my fault both you and the other author put us here.

Ok, ok, just no spoiling the entire story please.

Neptune: ok.

Zack: (sweatdrop) anyway, penni, shadow and neptune let's go to the training room, wanna come and watch robin?

Robin: in a minute, there a lot of books here. But I can come along.

Zack: ok.

 **With koan**

Koan: welcome to koan's room! Hotdog yes!

Chopper: oh wow, everything here is, like a cartoon.

They see koan's room of training room, random doors, bathroom, upside down and floating furniture, random paint walls, a combination of bunk bed and couch and a bunk bed and a flat screen tv and games.

Luffy: woah, this is cool, everything here looks fun.

Koan: I know! (Spotted plutia in his bed sleeping) hey pluty!

Plutia: (wake up and look at koan with a smile) oh hey koan, How have you been?

koan: great, did you sleep well (she nodded and hugged him arm)

Plutia: I want a koan plushy now.

koan: okay, wanna have fun with me and my friends?

Plutia: sure.

Koan: here you go (he pull out a koan plushy)

Plutia: yay! (Hugging the plushy koan)

koan: Hey chopper, I got a surprise for you, ( he pull out a pink and blue cotton candy from nowhere) TA-DA!

Chopper: (eyes twinkle) COTTON CANDY!

Koan: with both flavor as one! Eat it!

Chopper snatch the cotton candy and start eating it then he launch like a rocket as stars and rainbows everywhere then he flew random spot and landed down with a big happy sigh.

Koan: how it taste chopper?

Chopper: I see stars and rainbows.

Luffy: cool!

koan: yep .

Then tsume, vert , Asteara and kohlra tackle in a hug.

Koan: SOLOMON GRUNDY! YELLOW GIRLS!

Tsume: hi koany~.

Kohlra: hello~.

Asteara: hello!

Vert: how are you doing?

Koan:(laugh crazy) peachy as an ice cream ! wanna have fun with luffy, chopper and ussop! There's the fun room right there (pointing at the door)

Girls: yes!

Koan: then let's go! And latter to hang you with just you girls.

The girls smiled and giggled.

 **With ben**

Ben: okay guys, face your eyes to my paradise.

Zoro and sanji see that bens room is like a messy jungle.

zoro: is more like a dumpster (muttered)

sanji: so this is your room huh?

Ben: yeah I know that my brothers have a little climeaned up but I like mine messy

ben notice he step in something and is a box and it said "ben, if you reading this, it'll make your room spotless ,sign koan, P.S the monkey got your and my smoothies"

Ben: oh boy.

Zoro: koan clean up a little huh?

Ben: sometime since he's an animal and crazy.

sanji: I can see how he and luffy get along very well.

Then ben just press the button then the box begin to spin like a hurricane sucking the mess on ben's room then soon it become spotless and clean, then the box dropped down.

Sanji: woah.

Zoro: damn that thing clean like 5 second.

Ben: yeah, koan, Zack and Austin is watching over me but I'm watching over them.

sanji: yeah as you're the leader.

Zoro: so how you met them?

Ben: well, I first met Zack when I was 10 when my grandpa brought him in, then later Austin around age 11 and last koan when I was 16 but he used to be a villain.

Zoro: a villain?

Sanji: I can imagine the most crazy thing the guy can do, is a good thing you defeated him with zack and Austin along right?

Ben: well me and Zack as it wasn't easy, but then he turn to a hero when we finally help him, then we took down dung until he now back.

Sanji: is he that dangerous.

Ben: very like my arch enemy vilgax, dung ruin Austin's, zack's and koan's life which is another time.

sanji: alright.

Then Betty, nova, peashy and blaze came then tackle ben by surprise.

Ben: WHOA! Oh hey girls.

Girls: hi Benny~.

sanji cry in anime tears and sulk to the ground depress while zoro chuckle a little seeing the cook's depress.

Sanji: it's not far, it's not far!

Zoro: I'm going to enjoy this.

Sanji:( butted his head to him) what was that mosshead?

zoro: (butted his head back to him) you heard me cook.

Ben: (sweatdrop) uh, you two can stop

Blaze: I got this.

She snap her finger as flames teleported them.

Ben: what you do?

Blaze: teleported them to the merry and so they can fight there.

Ben: good, also I'll be taking a shower.

Blaze: mind if we join you~?

Ben: Huh?!

Peashy: I like to play in the water with you.

Betty: come on, we can clean you up nicely~.

Nova: say yes please~.

Ben: (blush hard) o-okay.

 **With Austin again**

Austin is having some tea with niji and bloody when name came in the room.

Nami: there you are, say Austin, how did you met niji and bloody?

Austin: well I got bloody on my 5th birthday and niji in this dimension

Niji: actually what I came from is a long story.

Austin: alright then (sip his tea)

Nami: you drink tea?

Austin: it helps me calm down.

Nami: um, do you have any families in your world.

Austin stop drinking and took a deep breath.

Austin: (sad look a little) I had, I don't want to talk about it, but I have a loving big sister.

Nami: I would love to meet her.

Then a rip sound caught the attention of the four, they turn to see a little light brown creature with buck teeth, antennae blue eyes and has a feminine figure, following her is a male creature that has red fur, an oval head, and a pink bowtie.

Austin dropped his tea and looked shocked as almost tearing.

Austin: S-Sally? E-Evile?

Evile hey, hey, hey kido.

Sally: Austin D ookami, don't you dare scare me like that again! Do you know how terrified I was when the plumbers said that you disappeared without a trace I almost have a heart attack!

Austin: s-sorry sally, I didn't mean to scare you.

Sally: (grow to his height and whip his tear) now, now, don't start to tear up now, and never, ever scare me like that. Ok?

Austin: I can't keep that one.

Sally: ok. (She then hugged him)

Austin: I missed you sally.

Sally: I know, and I miss you too.

Nami: um, Austin, who's she?

Sally: (turn to nami) I'm his big sister, sally.

Evile: and I'm sally's girlfriend, evile.

Nami: so, this is your big sister Austin?

Austin: yes, I have a unique history.

Nami: is nice to meet you sally, I'm nami, luffy's navigator of his crew.

Sally: that's nice, try to break Austin's heart and I will end you.

Austin: I've got to mention that she's overprotective.

Nami:I would never break aust-(she realize and blush) w-what you talking about? (Sally snicker)

sally: you'll see soon enough.

 **with zack**

He is dogging projectiles while dogging the boxing gloves in the training hall then breaking threw it as he backflip the spinning saw and blast it with his eye beam.

Neptune: nicely done captain zacky.

penni: so awesome.

Robin: it sure is.

Zack: is nothing.

Caulifla: (came by) hey zacky.

Zack: hey caulifla, how you doing?

Caulifla: I was wondering if you like to spare with me.

Zack: sure, but I must warn you I don't hold back to anyone.

caulifla: same with me.

Zack: Well I'am curious to fight a sayain, even a super sayain as well.

Penni: mind if I join?

Zack: you sure penni?

Penni: of course I'm sure, and I want to get to know you more.

Zack: two against one sound really sweet, I wanna see how you're fighting skills or moves pen, let's go (fighting stand)

The girls get to their fighting stance and all three of them charge at each other zack duck caulifla's fist but quickly dodging penni's roundhouse kick then but punch by caulifla which he quickly block it but punched away. Then dodging penni's fist but got swift by the feet and roll penni's foot stomping on the ground which almost crack the ground, then he got up then throwing fist to both of them but they dodging it but got hit but still standing as zack do a double roundhouse kick to send them both crashed to the wall as they got out of it.

Zack: phew, now that is a work out, time for round two?

caulifla: yeah (went super sayain )but let me show you something surpass a super sayain form like this.

Penni: also my other skills then my devil fruit powers.

Zack: alright, and I wanna try a new alien as well.

Zack slap his wrist and nothing changed but he's now wearing white baggy pants, black vest, blue arm bands, a monkey tail and has the ultramatrix on his blue belt

?: **GENKU!**

Caulifla: (smile sexually) ooh~ Zack a sayain, me like. 

Genku: alright then show me.

Caulifla nodded as she then power up as a flash ,then the light down died to show her that her hair completely spikes up, standing above her shoulders much , . Increased energy radiation causes the aura to take on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance rather than smooth or flowing, many electrical sparks constantly surround her body and her bangs become separated from each other, with two on the sides and one in the middle

Genku: cool, is this supposed to be super sayain 2?

Caulifla: yep, ever since I seen you fight, I like to see how strong you are

Genku: me too, I begin to see you'll get stronger in no time and what other tricks you have penni?

Penni: oh you're going to find out.

Genku: let's go! (Then he went super sayain as his hair stay the same)

Genku and caulifla dash in light speed and punch at each other while dodging each other kicks then they flew up as they blasting each other energy sphere dodging it while penni then look up then jump.

Penni: **AIR WALKING!**

Genku: Penni? You can do that (dodging caulfia's punches)

Penni: yep,, this is the power of the six power

Genku: the what now?

Penni: the power of six is an extremely physical power for some people who train very hard.

Genku: which means beyond strength from the body as inhuman with special techniques.

Penni: only six, but I got six of them, like right now I'm using moon walk but rename air walking, a technique that push the Adams on your feet and making you fly and then... **TEMPEST KICK!**

She roundhouse kick sent an energy waves that cut the wall.

Penni: that is the tempest kick, by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body.

Then genku charging at her and so do penni doing a kicking even some blocking but then

Penni: **FINGER PISTOL!**

Genku dodging her finger very quickly and got hit by the stomach but then punch her which she kick the air and still going.

Genku: woah, what's that?

Penni: finger pistol, is a close-quarter combat technique

Genku: so it can pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound.

Penni: that's correct zacky, there's more to the power of six to come.

T^hen caulifla dash to her as penni act quick.

Penni: **PAPER ART!**

she dodging her fist like paper but got hit make her back away

Penni: that makes the users' body extraordinarily flexible in order to avoid any attacks, float, and bending their body like a piece of paper

Genku: nice, anything else

Penni: can't do the iron body since never got to that

Genku: let me guess, make the people's body solid as iron and steel?

Penni: correct again zacky, (look at genku blast her) **SHAVE!**

She vanished and appeared behind him but he block her punch and they both smile.

Genku: and this one?

Penni: allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye.

caulifla: I'm impress you train very hard to get to that level.

Penni: well thank you, I don't want to fall behind and here the strongest one, **SHAVE!**

She vanished and back her legs

Penni: **DOUBLE TEMPEST KICK!**

She sent waves which they both block it then penni kick the air as she places both her fists right in front of them

Penni: **SIX KING GUNS!**

She launches a burst of a devastating shock wave at them, sending them flying but stop in midair

caulifla: Amazing!

Penni: that's the six king guns, the six power the secret and ultimate attack as only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill but I only have six. 

Genku: gotta say, you're pretty and a strong opponent at the same time penni amazing skills.

penni: thank you sexy

geku then place his finger to his forehead and vanish then penni close her eyes.

penni: my left side

penni quickly dodge his punch but another punch her stomach which she stumble a bit.

Genku: wow, you almost dodge my attack when I use instant transmission

Penni: thanks, I got haki.

caulfia: awesome! Which type you have?

Penni: observant and armament haki.

Genku: you mean the one bloody bunny and the other explain about haki?

penni: yep (she make her fist turn black) which I can do two.

Genku: then let's finished it you two!

Caulifla: (smiled) gladly.

Penni: yeah, let's finished it!

Caulifla then start to charge a blue orb in her hands while Penni is spinning with her leg up to the side as genku charging a yellow orb as well.

Genku **: ULTIMATE BLASTER!**

Caulifla: **KAMEHAME HA!**

Penni: **SKY SLICER!**

As all of their attacks collide then exploded as caulfia and genku powered down to normal and genku turn back to zack.

Zack: amazing fight you two.

caulfia: thanks, I train and learn stuff form another sayain from another universe.

zack: is it goku ?!

Caulfia: the very same person (Smile)

zack: that explain the kamehama you did, I admit you two are cute , sexy and awesome fighter and I can tell Neptune and robin too as well with amazing skills and powers.

Caulfia: (smiled sexually) how about we have some alone time~

Zack: oh alone time huh? (smirk)

Penni: hey no far! I want some alone time with him!

Neptune: no! I want to have alone time with him!

Zack: ah don't worry you two, we can share (turn robin) what about you robin? Or you still wanna keep reading?

Robin: sure Zack.

zack: oh so you want me too huh ?( robin smile while giggle)

Shadow bunny: hey what about me?

zack:( kiss her forehead) never forget my fluffy bunny (smile)

She smile and hugs his chest.

 **With koan**

koan having in a trampoline and flying around carry plutia , chopper making a cotton candy snowman , luffy eating all the good meat, dessert along with Tsume, Kohlra, Asteara, ussop playing shooting gallery and Vert relaxing playing with the bubbles.

Koan: so luffy, chopper and ussop? How you like the fun room?

Chopper: This is so much fun!

Ussop: it's a blast! And I'm beating everyone in the shooting gallery!

Luffy: can't talk (munch) eating meat

Koan: how about you girls?

plutia: this is so much fun!

vert: it's fun.

tsume: I'm having a blast and the meat are tasty!

asteara: I can't stop eating! This is so good!

plutia: mind if I transform ? I wanna fly too.

Koan: okay.

She then turn to iris heart and flew up to koan and hugs him while her breasts press on his back.

koan:(blush a little and chuckle) okay sometime your beauty always amaze me.

Iris heart: well thank you darling.

koan see the plushy doll of him dropped down and almost make a crater

koan: what the hell is it made off ? Because that was cool seeing plushy me this heavy make that cracked on the ground (iris heart giggle)

Iris heart: that's me I can make things heavy

as vert turn into green heart and fly then quickly snatch koan and hugged him with her breasts

Koan: yellow greeny, wow you look beautiful as always hahahaha!

Green heart: oh thank you koan, you're handsome then anyone I see.

Iris heart: Now vert , that wasn't kind of snatching my cute darling there.

Green heart: well too bad, you had your turn and I wanna comfort my koany.

koan: and I like pizza!

 **With ben**

ben blushing hard as Blaze, peachy, Betty and nova is hugging Ben and sanji is still mopping, As they at the shower naked as the girls washing themselves as ben close his eyes

Betty: no need to be shy benny.

Blaze: yeah, we're just washing you.

Peachy: and you can look at us as long as you want.

Ben: w-wait what?!

Peashy: come on benny, please?

Ben: o-okay then.

Ben open his eyes and see the girls naked with soaps on their breasts.

Ben: you girls look cute and amazing.

Blaze: oh thank you Benny~

Peashy: now enough talk

Nova: let's get you all cleaned up ~

Betty: and feel good too~

Ben: I guess

peashy transformed to her yellow heart and smile as she was the first scrubbing his back with her breasts.

Blaze: is our breasts warm benny?

Ben: y-yeah.

Yellow heart: good we're just getting started~.

Nova: hope your ready

betty: cause we're gonna make you feel good

ben blushed red as he slap his omnitrix to turn into a gray metal humanoid insect

?: **NANOMECH!** I think I'm clean enough

he fly off make the girls giggle

Betty: shy but so cute

 **timeskip**

as kavaxas and ussop spotted an island.

Usopp: hey! We see an island!

Nami take a look it with her telescope and spotted it

Nami: look unbabate to me

Luffy: ready they wanker! Let's go check it out!

Ben: penni, ikaros, niji, bunny twins, Betty, and nova you're coming us and the rest stay in the ship.

Girls: right.

As the straw hat crews and the Omni terror arrive in the island Sanji is getting his grill out.

Sanji: alright find me some ingredients and I'll cook up lunch.

All: alright!

Nami: but nothing slimy ok?

Zoro: get over it.

Nami then punch his head

Austin: nice hit

nami: thank you

Austin: but if there is a slimey somewhere, let koan eat it.

 **Timeskip**

The group came back with a bunch of fruit fish and vegetables.

Luffy: hey sanji! We got fish, fruits and everything it was easy.

Sanji: nice work.

Group: (lift there mugs) cheers!

luffy chowing down the kebabs and so do koan adding the slimey with it and zack eating it too.

luffy, zack and koan: yummy!

Austin: I must say Sanji, your cooking skills almost rival to ours.

Sanji: thanks.

Chopper: robin, you better eat fast before the food is gone.

zack: want me to save you some after done reading?

Robin: thank you Zack, I would love that.

Austin: (spotted something) uh, guys, big metal crab coming this way.

Koan and zack sniff at it as zack groan a bit.

Zack: I know he won't quit.

sanji: is that who I think it is?

ussop: who else would be that stupid?

Nami: don't these guy have any to do?

Niji: I guess not.

Bloody bunny: idiots.

Koan: fake fox and his gang merge into one, come on luffy, let's catch that giant crab!

Austin: Shall I dismantle it first?

Ben: just let them do Austin

Austin: okay

Koan: ready luffy?

Luffy: let's eat it!

Sanji: is he kidding?

Usopp: no, and he is going to get a nasty surprise

Ben: to koan, he's nuts to eat anyone and he told me use to wanna eat chopper.

Chopper: WHAT?!

Austin: but he sniff you and tell your good and not eating as he accept you as a brother.

Chopper sigh in relief

koan and luffy grab the metal crab's legs.

luffy: hey come back!

koan: you look yummy!

The crab then spew outt something that look like bubbles, then the claw about to get then until koan stretch his right arm

koan: **GUM-GUM SIDEARM!**

He punch the claw out as lufy have stars for eyes.

Luffy: AWESOME!

Koan: me and zack are now rubber-man too

Luffy: yeah! (koan and luffy stretch the crab up) you better learn your place if you know what good for you crab!

Koan: now open up!

Luffy and koan: we're gonna eat you!

They smashed the crab and it exploded then foxy, Hamburg and Porsche flew out and fell to the sand with foxy on the bottom, Hamburg on the middle and Porsche landed on Hamburg.

Luffy:(walk to them eating the metal claw) wow , can't believe you guys got eaten by that big crab , that's pretty lame

ussop: GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH ! AND TOO KOA-

They see koan munching and eating the metal crab and swallowed it make the strawhats crew minus robin eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Koan: they got eaten? I thought they was the crab luffy.

luffy: well now we got them out.

ussop: how the hell!?

Chopper: woah.

Nami: you got a weird brother Austin

sanji: Now that's you don't see every day

zoro: What is His belly may out of?

Koan: koan is the weirdwolf! (Stomach growl) me hungry again.

sanji: now that's taken care of ,let's get back to our barbeque.

The group got back to eating when they heard Porsche's stomach growl loud

Porsche: come on boss I want barbeque too

Foxy: well too bad !(get up) we didn't come here to eat we came here too fight \\! But don't worry, but soon we taste-

koan and sanji kicked foxy by the head.

sanji: thank you for waiting mademoiselle , I hope you barbequing is to your liking

Koan: friend hungry( give big pieces and drink) if thirsty and want big piece koan give( Porsche smile while glee and hugged koan in a tackle) SWEET MILK PEAR!

Sanji: oh come on!

Porsche: say koan, why not let you feed me?

as ikaros and plutia's jealous a bit

ikaro: _he's my master for life_

plutia: _he's mine._

 **in the ship**

as tsume's claw came out, asteara brought her sword, vert's eyes shadow and kohlra's aura powered up while gritting her teeth as they felt like someone getting close to their koan

tsume: _who's getting to my koan?!_

vert: _kill, kill_

kohlra: _koan is mine!_

asteara: _koans my master for life!_

 **Back with the group**

Koan: um okay, is arm tired from being eaten by metal crab (she nodded as koan pick up a piece of meat) say ahh.

Porsche: ahh, (bite on the meat and cup her cheeks) Mmm this is scrumptious and taster with you koany.

koan: Koan didn't know was edible (koan sniff his arm and bite it) ahh need more sauce me guess.

Porsche: (giggle) your cute and funny.

Then Porsche got a snail as she use it to call the rest of the foxy's crew.

Zack: so ben, Austin, koan , you guys know what haki is?

Austin: what is it?

Zack: something that penni told me about

Austin: lay it on us.

Zack: Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms.

Observation Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally  
can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict although more skilled users can predict moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. If trained enough, Kenbunshoku Haki users (such as Charlotte Katakuri) can even see into the future

Ben: nice, kinda like tell what gonna happen next before.

Zack: that's right, next is Armament Haki , that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around is Haki allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Significant physical force can still overcome this defense. Naturally this "invisible armor" can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack and/or weapon enhanced by Armament Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. This type of Haki also has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers.  
A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power

Austin:(eyes wide) you mean if I can do armament haki with my rider will it be possible.

Zack: I guess by only work by your body to harm intangible element.

Austin: sweet!

koan: what the third part ?

Zack: This one that penni told me is Conqueror's Haki, is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people have this is type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king. This type of Haki grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it shown in the series so far is using it to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious. Whilst inexperienced users are restricted to merely overpowering the will of one individual or blindly knocking out weak-willed people around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting the others.  
However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Conqueror's Haki. The ability to knock someone out depends on the difference in strength between the person using the Haki and the person or persons the user is trying to knock out. The greater the power gap, the easier it is to knock the victim out. , while this type of Haki cannot be attained through training, it can be improved upon through strengthening the will of the user. It seems that upon recovery, victims of Conqueror's Haki experience the sensation of chills running through their body.

Austin: hmm, the power the six of humane turn into inhuman beings, interesting, what if you. Combined the six powers with a devil Fruit, That makes You an inhuman machine

Zack: is true, I bet even penni can do that

Ben: not to mention haki with devil fruit maybe a big thing

Koan: I think it may be easy to do the power of the six but in our own style of course

Austin: that's right and even this haki I hope

as the foxy ship arrive and Porsche turn to koan

Porsche: also there is one thing before I go koany

koan: what?

Porsche: this

She grab his face and kissed his lips surprised koan as zack take a picture, Austin snickered a little ,Ben smiled, Luffy, Zoro, and chopper did a question mark, sanji's jaw is dropped, ussop is shaking and Nami, niji and nepgear blushed thinking on her and Austin, but robin start to think zack and her and so do penni and Neptune, plutia drop her plushy and it make a little crater and change to iris heart

at the ship , Vert change to green heart and they are mad as hell, ikaros pulled out her mini gun, at the ship tsume start growling, kohlra turn super sayin, and asteara pull out her sword and shield.

Porsche: bye bye koany! I'll never forget you.

As they went the ship and the other see koan on the floor but a dummy like.

koan pop out from the sand.

Ben: what then? How did you?

koan: the one she kiss is my dummy decoyed of me

Iris heart: Oh good, because if where you (brought her whip out) I'm going to punish you.

Koan:(glared while growling) I KNOW IT ! A YANDERE MIXED SADISCT! YOU TRICK AND LIE TO ME!

Iris heart: (Hug him to calm him down and petted his head) Like I told you I'm not a yandere, I'm just mad at you.

Austin: seriously do you think a girl who is mad you is A yandere?!

Koan: that what they all say! Only girl who use insanity with love in a wrong way are rogues! And your jelly cause I'm getting prepare and you'll never know if might happen to you bro.

Austin: are you-

Koan: shut it!

Austin: fine.

Koan: also iris, I will never forget you and even the rest of the girls who like me , Porsche almost got me surprise cause only crew mates and since she left and you now holding, you get the first kiss of mine

iris heart:(Smile sexy and lick her lips) Let's get started then sexy~

Tsume: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Iris heart: what you want furball? Can't you see I try to be with my sexy beast?

Tsume: KOAN IS MINE! AND HIS FIRST IS GOING TO BE MINE!

Koan give the puppy dog eyes and he title his head as they hugged him

Koan: please stop fighting okay?

Iris heart and tsume: okay.

koan: so you're gonna be in that form a while and tsume, your coming along too?

Tsume: of course I am!

Iris heart:of course , if you don't mind

Koan: me don't mind.

Iris heart: thanks koany.

Ben: anyway that's settle, let's head out.

All: right!

They went in the jungle and gather enough food then Koan sniff.

Koan: one person there somewhere.

Austin: yeah, and we're not alone here.

ussop: also hey chopper, did you find any arbs to use?

Chopper: This place got a lot of neat stuff, I got a good stock but I'll keep looking in case I missed something, which reminds me I notice something weird a second ago.

Chopper look down to notice a bicycle tracks on the ground.

Chopper: there is a little grove on a ground, I wander what it is?

Ussop: your right that is weird,look like a bicycle or something came through here

Sanji: come it doesn't make scenes

Koan: not unless someone use ice on the sea.

Zack: hey robin? What's wrong? (As robin snap out of it and turn to zack) you got something in your mind.

Robin: oh it's nothing Zack.

zack seem a bit worried but he shrugged his shoulder

Luffy: hey check it out, we're almost through the jungle.

They walked out of the jungle to be out on a field.

Luffy: well that's a letdown just a bunch of nothing

Koan and neptune: boo!

Chopper saw something as neptune follow him

Neptune: wait chopper!

Luffy: he excited, did I miss something?

Zoro: I don't get it either, maybe he found some new arbs.

Koan spotted something behind the rocks.

Koan: oh boy a mushroom, that's why neptune wanna help

Luffy: chopper you cheater! You gonna hog that big mushroom yourself now were you? Get back here!

Ben: that's not a mushroom.

Austin: seem like a person.

Zack: hold on neptune, that not a mushroom (following them)

Then chopper went back at the rock only to be kicked and neptune bump into someone as she fall down next to chopper.

?: hem vermin(muttered)

Luffy: hey are you two ok?!

Zoro: there must be something behind that rock come on!

Then chopper and neptune see 4 people, the first one an incredibly tall , slim and muscular man, He has black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin, and an altogether lean, long build. His standard outfit of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes. This is all rarely accompanied by a matching white suit jacket. He also wears a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his eyes. The second person is Wearing Gray Dragon armor, with darker red pearls on his chest back, hands up and elbows, claws and almost knight like armor and the third person is a Black armored man With gray skin, yellow lines on the ankles and gut, red armor spikes, red eyes and sharp teeth, and the last one is feral jester but wearing a cloak and a mask that is have three eyes that red while sharp deadly teeth. As the guy with the sleep mask pull the mask up to his forehead and looked down at chopper and neptune.

Aokiji: a little girl and a raccoon dog?

?: that's a reindeer.

?: hmm, a goddess from the CPU of the Planeptune.

Neptune: how did you know that!?

Chopper: finally a second person who see me reindeer

Feral jester speaking gibberish and walking around chopper in a four leg animal make chopper feel a little scared.

Chopper: huh? W-What he say?

?: he said " I wonder what a reindeer who ate a human-human fruit taste like ?"

Chopper then screamed and scurry back with Neptune.

Luffy: I saw you two fall, (spotted the four) huh? Who are those guys?

Zack: no clue, you okay neppy?

Neptune: yes, (point it the black armor man) that guy knows me for some reason.

Zack: what?(look at him) who are you?

?: Levatron and the one who wanted to eat the reindeer is feral jester

Feral jester growling as he walking like a lion back to levatron.

Austin: (spotted the gray armor) alright who are you and why are you ripping off transformers and dragons?

?: And you ripping off making kamen rider even have the old and new ones , which game style part of your multi-personalities ?

Austin: (eyes wide) how'd you know that?!

?: you may call me, draconian king and is rude to some guess you don't know yet(cross his arms)

Austin: well I, uh...

draconian king: I rest my case.

Koan: who are you? (Tilt his head)

Feral jester: f..feral...jester...

They both sniff each other butts.

Zack: koan be careful with him.

Levatron: don't get close to this one jester.

Draconian king and levatron look at shadow bunny and bloody bunny while feral jester stared at iris heart and tsume.

Bloody bunny: what do you want?

Draconian king: strange to see you alive, a second chance of a former human bloody.

Levatron: and yet shadow, you still kicking.

Feral jetser: si...si...ster...And also sa...dy, second CPU o...of.. Planeptune ...i-in...1980s-parallel ...universe.

Shadow bunny: what are you talking about?

Levatron: you'll see soon enough

Zoro: what's going on

Sanji: i don't know, someone here

Aokiji: do you mind, I was sleeping

Luffy: did you hit my friends

Ussop: oh man that guy is huge! (Look at levatron, draconian king and levatron) and those three are really scary!

Nami: I thought koan siad there is one guy in this island.

Austin: Probably those three have an ability that notifies koan's, ben, zack and I senses making them invisible or am I wrong?

Draconian king: let's say we sealed our senses

Austin: I see.

Then robin looked at aokiji which shocked her to horror as she gasp, then fall to the ground.

Zack: robin are you ok?

Luffy: you know him ?

Niji: and those 3 seem to know the boys, i think and even bloody,shadow,neptune, and iris heart.

Nepgear: that's not good

draconian king: no need to be alarm yet, niji and it's been too long, same with you too little sister of Neptune.

Niji: how do you know my name?

Nepgear: we don't even know you.

Luffy: you know him.

Niji: and those 3 seem to know the boys, i think and even bloody, shadow, neptune, and iris heart.

Nepgear: that's not good.

Draconian king: (chuckle a little) indeed time it will.

As everyone getting for their move.

Sanji: hey is these guys the enemy?

Penni: becareful guys, this man is dangerous but I can't tell of those other three are.

Ussop: yeah, if robin freaking out and so am I!

Chopper: something wrong.

Levatron: would you morons just calm down?

Aokiji: yeah he's right, I know you guys are surprise to see us but don't worked up, is not like we came here official order or anything.

Feral jester: s...same...with... us.

Zoro: orders huh? Who do you four work for?

Robin: that man is a marine not only that he is known as the world government power houses

Luffy: woah for real?

Ben: and I believe that you three work for none other than dung and vilgax right?

Draconian king: If we work with them, don't you think he wanted us for his plans? We already more or less have a leader with us

Levatron: but he's not here and we just have business with dung and vilgax.

Penni: then you three are helping with admiral aokiji from navy Headquarters?

Feral jester: you...can...say that.

Sanji: what that guy is an admiral?

Aokiji: my, my, you grown into a quite the lovely lady haven't you? Nico robin.


	3. Flag 3

The group is still staring at admiral aokiji and the two armored people along feral jester, levatron and draconian king.

Nami: this guy has robin scared out of her freakin mindm why?

Zoro, the bunny twins is getting ready to bring their swords out, sanji is getting ready, ussop is pulling his slingshot, the four boys getting ready, Neptune transform as purple heart, ikaros, iris heart, betty and nova is ready to fight as well.

Robin: he's a merien, nevy headquarters admiral aokiji.

Straw hat crew: admiral?!

Sanji: what you mean this guys an admiral? that's one of the highest ranks there is.

Penni: not to mention take down some tough pirate in their bounty

Robin: that's right there are only three officers in the entire navy who currently holding the position of admiral, akainu, aokiji and kizaru, the only one who outranks them is fleet admiral sen goku nevy's top official the man you see before you is one of the three men known as the world governments ultimate powerhouses.

Ussop: then why in the heck is someone like that here?! Should you be hunting big time pirate with a bazillion berry bounty or something?! Go away!

Aokiji turn to nami, levatron turn purple heart, feral jester turn iris heart which he stand up like a human which surprise some people and draconian king turn to nepgear.

Aokiji: oh my, my.

Levatron: interesting.

Draconian king: hmm.

Feral jester cackling.

Nami: what is it?

Purple heart: what do you want?

Iris heart: keep those eyes away from me.

Nepgear: um, what is it?

Aokiji: another very sexy lady with super big bozongas are you free tonight?

Levatron: Never expect this form seem fitting for my taste as well.

Draconian king: you seem stronger like your sister, like what I see.

Feral jester: Not bad, for a goddess with such power to striker fear, doing anything lately?

Sanji: YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU LANKY JERK!

Austin: (pull out a cannon from out of nowhere and point at aokiji and draconian king) you too, don't even think about it.

Usoop: HEY FOCUS PAY ATTENTION!

koan:(head burst of fire) SADY IS MINE!

Zack:( fist cover in lightning and raised) come to her then I'll...

Levatron shake his head as Austin's cannon disappeared which surprise him.

Feral jester: (laughing) we pulling your legs here.

Draconian king: honestly ookami, using your power or mind to make such childish toys.

Aokiji: (put his hands up in defense) whoa whoa, hold on a second here guys, didn't you hear what I just say? I'm just out taking a stroll along levatron, draconian king and feral jester.

Austin: and you just hit on nami dude.

Levatron: easy ookami, he just has reason but slide it of now.

Draconian king: listen to important matter here.

Austin: sigh, very well, I need some tea, pengy.

Then a medium size penguin wearing a tuxedo holding a tray with some tea walk over to him.

Austin: thank you. (drink some) oh, that's better.

Aokiji: don't get so worked up here okay? You guys are, you guys are just whatchamacallit you know?

Lufffy: what?

Chopper: what he say?

Aokiji:(thinking but not as he scratching his hair) I forgot, oh well.

Sanji and ussop: your not making any scents you weirdo!

Koan: I understand him, he said that we are jumpy in some situation and go all this and need to lighten up and need to cool it before any situation going on.

Ussop:(point at aokiji) robin are you kidding? You must be mistake him for someone else, this doofus wouldn't pass for a reguler marine let alone an admiral.

Aokiji: hey come on, you should've go around jugging people by there appearance.

Austin: like ben did one time.

Ben: AUSTIN!

Aokiji: my motto I've always live by as a marine is total slovenly justice.

sanji and ussop: THEN ARE JUDGMENT WAS RIGHT!

Feral jester throw water balloon at ussop's and sanji's face as he cackling until levatron hit his head leaving a bump.

Levatron: ugh, idiot.

Aokiji: anyway like I said… uh excuse me. (lay down on his side) standing on my feet long is making me tired.

Ussop: yeah? Well you should have been sleeping standing up you think?

Aokiji: what I was saying is it that I have no intentions of capturing you or anything like that just take it easy, I'm only here is to confirmed on the where about's of nico robin who haven't been seen scene the alibasta insensate as we suspected she's been with you.

levatron: we here as to any assist and investigate

feral jester: and business too.

Sanji: that's one tall piece of apathy.

Ussop: the only high ranking about him is his nerve.

aokiji: me and the gang will put some report on headquarters later, now you added a crew member of a price in her head, your overall bounty got up, 100,000, 000, plus 60,000 000, plus 79 ,000 ,000 equal (try to addded them but he gave up) ah screw it some big ass numbers.

Zoro: just do the damn math.

Purple heart: and I thought I was lazy.

Draconian king: (sigh) aokiji, they have 239,000,000 bounty.

aokiji: oh thanks draconian

then feral jester see pengy and ate him make Austin gasp

Austin: why you ate him ?!

feral jester:(burp) hungry.

Then austin made a bat appear and hit his stomach to vomit out pengy.

Austin: (went pick him up) there you go.

As the slime from feral's inside in Austin's hand sizzle burning him as he scream in pain and so do pengy as he roll to the ground.

Niji: Austin!

Koan: you felt pain from acid! I thought your immune to it!

Austin: I thought I was but, it's different acid, somebody put some water on it!

koan: me got it! (bucket of water and splash it on Austin and pengy)

Austin: than, k (look at feral jester who title his head and thinking) what is this? And he's no push over

Aokiji:(look at penni and betty) hey I know you two, (point at penni) aren't you use to work for a warlord? (point betty) and you was a pirate who hunt other pirate for money?

Penni: was.

Betty: but we have better thing since we join the Omni pirate.

Aokiji: oh yeah heard report about them joining the strawhat pirate is really big.

Ben: me and my brother are captains.

Luffy: THAT'S IT **GUM-GUM!** (sanji and ussop hold luffy)

Zack: if you try to anything funny at robin I'll...(as koan and ben hold zack as well)

Luffy: what are you guys doing!? Let me go!

Sanji: why are you trying to start a fight with this guy?!

Ussop: are you crazy?! He's one of the strongest marines there is!

Zack: don't care! When robin see what he did, I'm not let him do what he can!

Ben: easy zack!

Koan: not yet!

Draconian king, levatron and aokijji sweatdrop.

Luffy: I'm not going to just stand around while this jerk trying to take robin away from us!

Zack: and did you see what that idiotic beast did to Austin and pengy!?

Aokiji: take an easy, I told you I'm not gonna do anything remember?

Levatron: it was both Austin's fault and feral jester's fault, feral jester should control his appetite ,since ookami is weak when he witness the slime.

Luffy: WELL I AM! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!

Zack: DON'T BLAME MY BROTHER DAMN IT!

Austin: he started it first you jackass, you should of stop him from trying to eat him, and if he did it again to bloody, I will annihilate him.

Levatron:(Scoff) not my problem, go drink a tea already boy.

Feral jester: rabbit do have good meat, even they are 'stuff' (laugh as koan chuckle a little)

That made austin angry and glare at koan for chuckling.

Koan: sorry bro, me didn't mean to laugh but the joke was a little funny.

Draconian king: we have more company (point at the forest)

Then people start to walk with some bruises and old clothes that look dirty as everybody turn around see the people.

Man 1: so your really a marine? I wish we've known that a lot sooner.

Nami: hey who are all these people?

Sanji: whoa, are you guys okay?

Ussop: I thought this island was inhabit.

Ben: until now.

Draconian king: by the look of their bruises and old clothes they seem been on this island for so long.

Levatron: and not to mention no energy left of limit of food.

Feral jester: they don't seem to good, (look at aokiji) what does it mean aokiji?

Aokiji: well, there probably castaways and washed up in the shore, there was passenger liner was reported missing about a month ago last seen somewhere in this area I'm guessing it sank and these are the survivors.

As chopper, niji, nepgear and Austin fixed them up with some bandages as chopper checking their health.

Luffy: how are they chopper?

Chopper: some of them are injured but it doesn't appear to be anything to serious I got some medicine that should fix them right up but the more pressing matter is that they haven't have much to eat in days there body's are weak.

Nami; sanji, zack, koan and ussop went to see some food, they should be back soon.

As sanji, zack, koan and ussop arrive.

Ussop: hey! Sorry it to so long!

Koan: we got the food.

Sanji, zack and austin are cooking the food and give it to the people to eat.

Zack: now there good.

Ussop: I can only imagine how hungry you are.

Sanji: take it easy, there no need to wolf it down, there plenty more where that came from.

Koan and luffy:(Eating some too) yeah no wolf, there's plenty.

Ussop: (turn to luffy and koan with an angry tick mark) hey why are you two eating ?! cut it out ! Ugh, look this island may be deserted but you still could have found food on your own you know, your lucky we came along when we did.

Nami: there shipwreck in the grand line there lucky to be alive at all.

Man 1: not everyone was so fortunate, we're the only ones on the ship who made it to this island.

Nami: so what happen?

Man 1: we were on are way home from a gourmet tour of puchy, the city renown for it's exquisite food when suddenly are ship collide with a giant frog it's doing the front crawl, it shattered it to pieces.

Nami: a giant frog doing the front crawl seriously?

Sanji: besides frogs normally do the breast stroke.

Luffy: awesome we got to see this frog.

Ussop: that's sound crazy but hanging out to those boys I believe ya.

Koan: koan wanna keep giant frog!

Aokiji: yeah that was yokuzuna.

Nami: yokuzuna?

Man 1: after what seem like days of struggling we'd finally made it to this island, it didn't take long to deplete our food supply after one month in the brink of starvation then we spotted someone approaching the island we rejoiced until we notice he was riding a bicycle on the water.

Austin: hmm, hey aokiji, do you have an ability to be able to do that?

Aokiji: yeah I do.

Man1: also person, the first and two was flying then the last swimming fast like a sea creature.

Draconian king: it was us.

Man 1: the only boat we spotted after that look like a pirate ship.

Nami: that was us and the boys.

Aokiji: wow that makes you, one of those uh, uh those you know.

Austin: pirates?

Aokiji: yeah, those.

Austin see koan and feral jester playing pokemon cards.

Austin: koan what you doing?!

Koan: is it obvious? Me and feral jester playing pokemon cards.

Feral jester nodded agree to koan.

Austin: okay, which reminds me, (pull out a pot with a green plant with a light green head with eyes) hey there. (pour some water on it)

Luffy: AW MAN I FORGOT ! (Ussop and sanji hold him down) STOP SCREWING US AROUND YOU JERK!

Ussop: luffy get a hold of yourself!

Sanji: take an easy.

Aokiji:( sweatdrop) didn't you hear me?

Levatron groan as he walk to luffy pound his head leaving a bump.

Luffy: Ow! That hurt damn it!

Levatron: good.

Aokiji: I'd told you I'm out for a stroll.

Luffy: a stroll huh? then go take your stroll somewhere along your friends too! Get out of here

Aokiji: I'd told you I'm out for a stroll.

Luffy: a stroll huh?, then go take your stroll somewhere along your friends too ! Get out of here

Aokiji: why you so angry at us?

Nami:(sweatdrop) is like he trying to pick a fight

Draconian king: seem like he really wanted us to go

Feral jester: very well

Aokiji: okay, whatever, we'll leave but before that, (point to the people) you guys gather your stuff and get ready to leave too, fortunately I know an habited island far away from this one. You should go there ask them to help you out.

The people look at Draconian king, levatron and feral jester which they nodded to them.

Luffy: (turn to the people and point aokiji, draconian king, levatron and feral jester) hey, you guys! don't believe a word he said! Understand me? This jerk is a marine officer along these 3 is working with him!

Man 1: so what? Is that a problem?

Levatron: well this is stupid.

Feral jester laughing at luffy's stupidity.

Draconian king sigh then go read a book.

Luffy: oh that's right I get it I guess that makes scents for the marines are the good guys and piarets are the bad guys right?

Ussop: (chop his head) stop it whats so funny?

Luffy: him how is he going to help anybody?

Austin: don't judge a book by its cover luffy.

Draconian king: and never underestimate his rank for the people and to what pirate, good or bad as it doesn't matter.

Levatron: trust us or not, he can help.

Robin: is true, (they look at robin) he dose have the power to help them.

 **Timeskip**

Everyone is near the water and the people has packed up there stuff even levatron, draconian king and feral jester help.

Ussop: (tighten the ropes) that should do it.

Sanji: we loaded the up with some food and water that should last them for quite awhile.

Aokiji: feels good to do a little work from time to time.

Feral jester: no kidding.

Luffy: yeah no doubt about that, hey you know something? Your not so bad.

Nami: what you know? They hitting off.

Luffy: okay so now what? Your going to swim to that island and drag these guys and there stuff behind you?

Aokiji: don't be ridiculous, (walked to the river) alright everyone stand back.

He put his hand into the water, then a giant yellow monster rise out of the water.

Luffy: what is that thing?!

Ussop: is some kind of a monster! I bet it guardian of this part of sea!

Ben: a sea monster!

The sea monster came close aokiji.

Ussop: hey! You! Run for it! Look out!

Levatron: he's good.

Ussop: what?! Are you not gonna help him?!

Luffy: get out of there! **GUM-GUM...**

The bunny twins and zoro prepare to cut it and Austin and zack gonna use their trix.

Aokiji: **Ice Age...**

He then freeze the water in soled ice. This made everyone shocked minis leavetron, draconian king and feral jester.

Zoro: a devil fruit.

Austin: a logea.

Ben: woah, big chill or articguna can't do that.

Koan: not even mine or Austin and their ultimate form.

Luffy: the sea, it's, frozen.

Zack: woah.

Robin: this is the power of the navy headquarters, admiral.

Zack: _I can see robin have a hard time and frighten to see that guy's power._ (look at aokiji's part of his body is frozen like and cold air all around him)

Aokiji: (walk out pass the people as levatron, draconian king and feral jester follow him) it'll stay like that for at least a week. (point to the ice river) head to that direction take your time. You should be able to reach to that island for four days. Its going to be a little on the chili said so just bundle up and stay warm.

Man 1: is this a dream? The sea is hard as the ground, we can finally cross it now we can get off of this island (wave to aokiji along with the people) thank you so much!

Luffy, ussop, purple heart and nepgear smile while chuckle as aokiji, levatron, draconian king and feral jester wave goodbye at the people.

Man 1: well time for us to get going.

Luffy: right I'm really happy for you guys.

Ben: good luck out there.

Austin: stay safe and warm out there.

Man 1: I guess there are all sorts of different pirates out there, how can we ever thank you for everything you've done for us, not only you treated are sick and injured but you shared your food and water for us as well.

Luffy: aw no worry about it.

Ussop: good things happen to good people jus5 let faith take its coarse.

Ben: and what can we say, we help those who are in need.

Chopper: make sure you don't catch a cold keep them bundled up tight.

Sanji: at any rate this cold temperature should keep your food fresh long enough.

Man 1: thank you all very much. We will never forget your kindness, take care straw hat and omni terror pirates!

They all wave goodbye to the people for safe travels.

Koan: man, look at these ice it's like something from the ice age's.

Zack: I know.

Austin: did you guys got his abilities down?

Zack: for some reason is blocked , but i can tell his ice is way colder and dangerous

Koan: yeah, this guy have deadly ice that can kill but shattered or regenerate

Ben: but who do blo-

The four boys turn draconian king, levatron and feral jester.

Boy: _they block us._

Draconian king: uh, uh, uh.

Levatron: no need to cheat out of it.

Feral jester:(cackling) not cool, stay surprise like how austin like it.

Luffy: (sigh) that felt really good.

Then ussop and luffy start to shiver.

Ussop: cold, cold.

Luffy: it feel like winter just happen.

Chopper: shake it out, I can skate.

Koan: let me join (skating too)

Tsume: this is fun (skating as well)

Luffy: oh awesome chopper!

Ussop must be winter island blood.

Koan: which is the cool side to him.

As they laugh as well as they walk out from the cold sea.

Zack:(look robin) you alright robin? Seem quiet about him, but whatever he says, don't let him get to you as munch I don't like it more then you.

Robin: (smile) thank you zack.

Zack: don't mention it (grin)

Luffy: man is cold.

Ussop: i'm freezing.

As aokiji sit down at the grass with as aokiji scratching his hair.

Luffy: what is it?

Aokiji: how should we put this, your a spitting image of your grandfather monkey D luffy.

Levatron: I can feel he gave you a hell of a training.

Draconian king: so disappointing he don't want someone to grow up how he wanted too.

Aokiji: or maybe I should say, your just as reckless and hard to figure it out.

Feral jester: make a lot of sense too.

Luffy: you guys knew...my grandpa?

Ussop: seriously? Luffy's?

Ben: when levatron say help of a training, I guess that how luffy wasn't happy to hear it.

Austin: boy, is a good thing his devil fruit keep him alive though.

Ussop: hey luffy what's wrong? Your sweating.

Luffy: ugh, nothing really, I'm fine.

Koan: lyer! but we'll wait for the third arc sooner.

Aokiji: your grandfather helped me out once a long time ago that's why I'm here, I wanted to see you and nico robin together with my own eyes, on second thought, maybe I should just kill you, the governments sill didn't consider you as a threat, but I know enough about you and the four boys history's to see that you all are a formidable opponents. You may be a hand full on members but when a shrode of roages get together, this crew will be a problem later on. Consider this a circumstance regardless your insignal bounty even the new crew member such as the Omni terror, the numerous earring action you taken, and the speed of overall progress, I fought outlaws most of my life, but thinking how you turn out scared the hell out of me.

Ussop: hey wait hold on a second! You said you was here gonna check things out! Not to kill anyone (point at draconian king, levatron and feral jester) and what about you three?! Aren't you three like in a stroll with this guy?!

Aokiji: one among you I consider the most dangerous, that would be you nico robin.

Draconian king: we're not marine or all, we couldn't care less as we're pirate we do so

Levatron: a deal is made along a bargain as long no insect get in the way and their to worth it

Feral jester: so we spare them and move on we came for and see, if is nico robin the only threat and problem but the Omni terror as well.

Luffy: so despite everything you are here for robin, now I'm really going to kick your ass!

Ben: even if we're threat, we can take you on , no matter what your tricks is, we wont let you take her away.

Austin, zack and koan: yeah!

Aokiji: the size of her bounty isn't merely the reflection of her strength and power it also represent something else, that will be a threat and danger she holds t the world government, that's why theres a 79,000,000 berri bounty is place on her head in the tender age of 8.

Ben, Austin, koan and zack's thought:(eyes wide and shocked) AGE OF 8 ?!

Aokiji: I'm impress you survive, especially as a child, you manage to betray , side step and escape from anyone from your path. And to find some new partner to use of, you survive the underworld of being quick to switch side.

Feral jester: some underworld is not easy to run nor hide from as it'll haunt or chase down.

Levatron: like three boys that ben knows been through worst , and not to mention still alive all these years

Draconian king: even their is two person know what is like and be careful of betrayal by someone they use to love, isn't that right seinaruyami and orion?

That made koan and zack growl at them which koan's iris turn black , zack's iris turn black but pupil left green and right pupil red.

Zack: leave those monster out of this!

Koan: they have nothing to do with it! Since what they done to us!

Sanji: that's enough jerk! I'm just gonna stand here while you speak to a lady like that! What kind of ridiculous grudge you have against robin?!

Ussop: stop it sanji!

Zack: like sanji said is true, but I don't give any flying fuck what robin did in the past ,as I don't know yet and what will cause to the future, but to any marine, admiral or government will get her have to come to my cold corpse before they do it.

Aokiji spotted how protective zack is over robin.

Aokiji: I don't have any grudge agents her, the only connection we have between us is that is I let her escape me one time that about it, it was a long time ago, you will all learn soon enough protecting this troublesome woman leave nothin but regret, if you need proof consider this, every organization ,(get up)she had something to do in the past has been annihilate, not one single solatiry member escape except for her, why is that? Nico robin?

Luffy: shut up you jerk! The past doesn't matter!

Ben: we leave the mistakes of our past in the past.

Austin: and we became stronger with every step from our growth!

Ussop: that's right, if it did we wouldn't have a dangerous former pirate hunter or a degenerate conniving ex-thief woman in our crew would we!?

Nami: (chop ussops head) don't go overboard.

Sanji: who we are now is more important then who we were.

Chopper: that's right robin is our friend and don't you even dare say anything bad about her!

Bloody bunny: it never matters on the past if you kept hold on the past then you'll never grow up and you'll still be a child!

Shadow bunny: no one will be able to move on if they are stuck in the past.

Koan: leave robin alone!

zack: No one didn't ask for your own fact and opinion about her aokiji, I couldn't careless what you and your four new friends think of her as I see in her eyes how munch pain, lost, death and suffering . But I see luffy and his crew will do anything to give her hope and not make her believe is no hope, and me and my brothers and our crew too, if you want to get robin, (glared and went a bit face to face at aokiji) you have to go through me first frosty.

aokiji: I see, these poor fools don't suspect a thing, (look at zack)and you really don't care of what she is do you? and protect her by any dangerous threat?

Levatron: all of you strawhat and Omni terror pirate are annoying stubborn, but honesty y'all resist.

Zack: not a bit, get through her, you'll have to get through me first instead (Glared at him)

Aokiji: (look at robin and back to zack) then I guess I'll have to kill you and bring you with me along the way(That make robin struck a nerve)

Robin: (cross her hands) just get tot the point if you want to arrest me then why not just do it already and leave zack alone! **OCHO FLEUR!**

As arms pop out from the ground and around aokiji's body even levatron, feral jester and draconian king as well.

Ussop: AH! ROBIN THAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Aokiji: may, may did I struck a nerve?

Aokiji: my, my did something I said strike a nerve? that's to bad I'm must have overistmate how reasonable woman you were

Dracoain king: seem like she cant admitted ,but how long do she think running away and doing her own problem that there's no hope.

Levatron:(chuckle) well these humans are interesting after all

Feral jester: that why pulling the string make the whole world go crazy!(laugh)

Robin: **CRUSH!**

Then she bent the four as aokiji shattered of ice then levatron, feral jester and draconian king body bent and broke some bone noises.

Chopper: she shattered him into a milion pieces!

Austin: no she did not, aokiji there is a logea user which means he's nearly indestructible.

Koan: and me think these three are no push over to that, look!

Aokiji then start to reform out of ice and the three crack back there bones even regnenerate and look at the group

iris heart: so thy can heal

Austin: might as well get ready for a fight

ussop: we're screwed !(as aokiji begin to reforming back to normal) LET'S GET HERE ANYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE !

Then aokiji is back to normal, levatron's eyes glowing, draconian king's eyes and feral jester's mask too and his teeth mask open while cackling as ussop and chopper scream of fear as aokiji finally back to normal.

Aokiji: Now, Now, that wasn't very nice thing to do.

Dracioan king: seem like we have to fight, curious to see how they can handle a threat.

Levatron: (Crack his knuckles while grin sinister) finally, I getting a little board and ready for action.

Feral jester:(remove the cloak) this is gonna be fun (laugh crazy)

Then aokiji grab some grass leaves and throw them in the wind, then he blow and made an ice blade with the grass in it.

Aokiji: ICE SABER. I didn't want to kill you but now.

As she about to slash robin but a clank noise happen to see zoro use his sword and zack use a bladed sword to block aokiji ice blade as he look at the two pirate which they glared at the Icy admiral.

Zack: I told you once again aokiji, you have to go through me or my friends.

Sanji: **SLICE** (kick the blade) **SHOOT!**

as ussop and chopper cheer as luffy charge in for the fight.

Ben: I'll deal with draconian ,zack go deal with aokiji, Austin you go deal with feral while koan deal with levatron.

koan: you got it B!

Austin: on it!

Bloody bunny: shadow bunny, let's assist Austin.

Shadow bunny: right!

feral jester: I don't think so, time for someone to join the reunite (he made a whistle to his finger)

as two shadow zoom as a clank noise push the bunny twins as the twins keep their balance they see who it was, it was a darker gray rabbit with red eyes his rabbit ears shape like devil horns , next to him is a small tubbing leg but long ears and color pale with stitches left ear, a dark skull hair clip and spotted silver and violet and red eyes.

Bloody bunny:(eyes wide)m-mumu.

?: sister.

Shadow bunny:(glared) dark rabbit.

Mumu: it's been to long, sister.

Bloody bonny: what did they do to you?

Mumu: oh let's say new and improve, and I see you replace me already with dark rabbit's sister huh ? what are they odds.

Bloody bunny: I only found her, and I thought you were gone.

Mumu: I was almost dying deep under the rubble until draconian king and feral jester found and hear my please, deep in my mind I was sick and tired never help anyone else munch and always feel lefted out even get kidnapped , cause I use to be clumsy, absentminded, and easily distracted. (dark smile)But now I am reborn and seek vengeance to destroy you and to show who is stronger.

Bloody bunny: back then, I wanted to protect you from those bastards who turn us into plushy's, and now he did this to you. And your not reborn, your still the same and corrupted, austin will help you.

Mumu: Save it, I got all the help from feral jester and draconian king, I owe my life and thankful even service and gratitude to them, if you wanted to stop me, you have to do one thing...(narrow her eyes at her) kill me or I'll kill you (as bloody bunny eyes wide and gasp).

Bloody start to shiver is sorrow lessening to that crap, a single tear run down her eye and she tighten her grip on her blade.

Dark rabbit: it's been to long sister.

Shadow bunny: I've done being your sister ever scents that day.

Dark rabbit: the day you betray me and join this trouble making brat?

Shadow bunny: we should of run away together before all that happened! But you are the one who betray your own sister! Your own family! But you just joined them and stuff me into this body!

Dark Rabbit: what I have is power beyond them, and you should've have until bloody and mumu killed every single of my team and man, they was our family!

Shadow bunny: who they killed! Along with there henchmen! We used to have friends and a family until they killed them all!

Dark Rabbit: tch , they was gonna be reborn as stuff body but you should've let it happen as I survive and become stronger as ever, as mumu and I have in common

Shadow bunny: she still mumu in there, I just know it

Bloody bunny:(glared dagger at feral jester as a red and rose aura glows) tell me, what you did...?

Feral jester:(chuckle while title his head) did what bloody?

Bloody bunny: you corrupted her, making her think and talk like that, TELL ME!

Feral jester: oh me ,draconian king and his drones did a number on her when we resurrect her perfection, but she was asking to live again cause she know you cant die that easily but feel useless and cant do anything right, she wonder we're her sister and cry for help as I make a deal with her (grin). But hse have second thought refuse my deal as you should be proud of how she try to resist so Draconian king did some psychotherapy, hypnosis suggestion therapy, I did the brain rewarding, experiment and neurotoxin of chaos magic along corrupt energy serums.

Bloody's eyes turn from pink to red and yellow, and shadow's eye's turn crimson and raven as they snarl and growl dangerously.

Bloody bunny: I was right.

Feral jester: that's it bunny twins, go crazy with the taste of bloodshed and massacre, no need to be soft or hold back! Is the only way to beat me and mumu, you know you want too.

Bloody bunny: no I don't want to kill mumu but I will shred you feral.

Feral jester: boy I can see why she care when I made her scream for your name.

He dodge Austin's bandages from bellow as he turn to see Austin with such fury look as feral jester laugh.

Feral jester: (turn bloody bunny) sorry easier bunny, seem your boyfriend want to play with me badly, so have some time with your little sister try to kill you. (pull out a long dagger knife and look at Austin) What's the matter austy, run out of tea to come your little head?

Austin: (pull out two big screws) you don't know what have you unleashed.

feral jester: a two screw of us missing a two ball?

Austin: oh these "screws" are special, I never use them but when I get pissed off I get to use them and your the test subject.

feral jester: oh goodie, that screws that I know, but if you gonna test it, (laugh crazy) mind if I get the lollipop after my check up doctor mummy?

Austin then charge at feral jester and throw a strew spinning, feral catch it but it still spinningand it drilling into his hand making him scream.

Feral jester: what?! AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!

Austin: I told you, you have no idea what you've unleashed, I call them nal screws, I'm not going to tell you the detales, but you can feel the pain!

feral jester: AHHHH! THE PAIN! HAHAHAA JUST KIDDING

Austin: WHAT?! BUT THEY MAKE THEM FEEL PAIN! (realized) hold the troly, I reconise that laugh anywhere, who are you?!

Feral jester: I'm koan's shadow, his evil dark side he left when he become a hero and I was sent to another dimension!

Austin: I see, (put away his screws) alright then, (pull out a rubber chicken) un guard

feral jester: why me, tell your rubber chicken.

Austin: huh?

the rubber chicken that Austin holding spit acid which is the same one as Austin scream in pain and dropped down.

Feral jester: thanks for the info of the screws.

Austin: your not getting even one.

He snap his fingers and the screws exploded but it didn't affect him.

Austin: what the?

Feral jester: my turn!

Feral charge in as the screws pop and at Austin's back

Austin: I told you it don-ARGGGHHHHHHH!

Feral jester: let's ride! getting up!

hop on Austin's back using the scarf around his neck and mouth as he act like a horse

 **zack, sanji, zoro vs aokiji**

zoro: I didn't ask for your help cook.

Sanji: funny, I was going to say the same thing moss head.

Zack: shut up and focus this guy you two.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM!** (charging in)

Aokiji grab zoro's shoulder, sanji's leg and put his foot to zack's stomach.

Luffy: **PISTOL!**

Luffy punch his gut but all four of then got frost bite starting with luffy's right fist

Luffy: he's cold!

Then the frost bite covered his arm making luffy scream, then zoro got frost bite on his shoulder and sanji on his leg, and some reason that the ice seem dark frost bite on zack's stomach.

Zack: ARGHH ! SON OF BITCH!

Nami: he got all four of them at once!

As luffy, sanji,zoro and zack dropped down in pain.

Zack: what kind of ice is it?! I senses darkness and corruption along force.

Aokiji: some odd thing levatron did to my devil fruit make it like this.

Zack: I see, then I'll burn it! (zack's stomach burn and break the ice)

Aokiji: you seem to break my ice.

Zack: I've been through ice and snow frosty.

Chopper: he's freezing them solid I have to help them quickle if they got frost bite there limbs will start to rot!(turn ussop) ussop what you doing?! We have to save them now!

ussop: want to help, I'm trying, but I cant seem to move, did he freeze me too?

Chopper: no you just to scared to move coward!

Ussop: Ah! Luffy!

Chopper: snaji! zoro! zack! go save them!

Zack: I will! (as suddenly his arms and legs got frozen) AH COME ON!

Purple heart: we'll get you out.

Suddenly humanoid dragon robot drones came in.

Purple heart: great, betty, Sadie, nova, penni, tsume! Let's deal with them!

 **with koan**

Koan and levatron punching and kicking each other as koan tackle him but levatron kick him out until he teleport and so do levatron as the teleportation make some impact punches and a bit shockwaves as koan bite his arm as he scream then levatron bite his head as koan scream too as koan punch his side levatron kick his guts as they both back away.

Koan: me thinks we both are match.

levatron: still your weak to keep up

then levatron summon a dark purple and black energy flwoing blade with black handle with spike

Koan: the dark star saber! What fuck but only-

Levatron: megatron have it? I know.

he speed in as slash koan's shoulder as he grunt then koan make a lightning blade sword to clash with him but only slash levatorn went through him then make sonic boom into his hcest sent koan up and levatron teleport and sent a dark slashes many times as he scream and impale koan sent him to the ground cough a bit of blood.

Koan: don't remember, it can cause that damage like that.

Levatron: that because when I hold it and I make it.

Koan:(get up) but it wont put me down (then healed up and brought his chain with a blade attach as burst to flames)

As they clashes there weapon as he roundhouse kick levatron in the ground see Austin being a horse to feral jester as koan eye beam feral jester off of him.

Koan: get off of my bro!

He throw his chain at feral jester to grab him and pull him, then slam to the ground.

Austin: thanks!

Then levatron throw his sword sent koan to the tree as feral jester slip out of the chain and as levatron pull the dark saber then kaon burst in fire as levatron burst of lightning as they both went to the sky flying as koan use both chain blade as levatron slashing at them but they both keep clashing until levatron teleport throw him to the ground as they both charge.

 **With ben**

Ben using his anodite to shapeshift energy until a mini gun blaster blasting all the flying cube that dracioan king made as the cube blasting them until spike screws sent ben to ground as it drill as he felt pain until slip out and turn into diamondhead like zack except black suit with a one streak green, the symbol of the omnitrix belt.

?: **DIMAONDHEAD!** I don't know who you are yet, but I'll turn into a pile scarp yard with the suit

Draconian king: well see about that tennyason, I never expected you skill of anodite, any other tricks like your brothers?

Diamondhead: you'll see soon enough!

make a crystal giant shurkian and throw it at him while fired crystal shards but draconian king teleported thrust his hand sent him to the ground as plant vines grow out cover him while broke free form crystal spike as he punch the ground as crystal fired at sent him to the ground then tentacles metal burst out grab him and smashes him to the ground many times until diamondhead regenerate the damage and turn to ben teleported and planted an energy explosive to the back sent both flying as ben teleported did a double kick at him but draconian king still standing.

Ben: is that all you got?

Zack: ROBIN!

As everyone turn to see robin is froze as an icy statue by aokiji which shocked everybody make luffy and zack

Luffy: YOU BASTARED!

Zack: luffy wait, robin is still alive but frozen!

aokji: he's right, if you though her our carefully she'll live, how ever her body is extremely fragile in this state so you need handle her with care, if any part of her body breaks she'll die. (back his fist make everybody shock and about to smash her) for example I was to smash her apart like this !

Chopper: ROBIN!

Ussop and Nami: No!

Luffy:(charge in) STOP!

Zack:(charge in) HOW ABOUT I'LL SMASH YOU INSTEAD?!

Luffy grab robin to safety then zack grab aokiji's fist the burst of flames then he punch aokiji by the face sent him flying to the ground.

Aokiji: ow, that actually hurts. (get up)

Zack: I told you I'll burn it.

Luffy: that was close.

Zack:(turn luffy) luff, how's robin? Is she in one piece?

Luffy: yep, still in one piece.

Zack: good (duplicate himself and carry him) go with chopper and ussop.

Zack 2: right.

Luffy: Ussop! Chopper! Quick follow zack and back to the ship ,thaw her out and be safe!

Ussop and chopper: roger! You got it captain!

Zack 2: let's go!

They carry her to the ship.

Ussop: hurry and be gentle with her okay?

Chopper: is cold!

Ussop: I know but robin even colder genius!

Zack 2: if you two drop her, I'll drop you both!

Ussop and chopper: yes sir!

Zack then went and use his flames to thaw out luffy's fist, sanji's leg and zoro's shoulder.

Zack: there you go.

Zoro: thanks.

Sanji: now let's get that ice freak.

zack: you don't have to tell me twice

as purple heart, iris heart, betty,nova and tsume destroyed the robots as bloody bunny kept slashing and dodging mumu's sword even bloody bunny in human form and mumu in human form which is a pigtails , silver hair, a little pale skin ,black and violet wearing a military outfit along a skirt and black high sock with flip flop and bunny ears and tail and a hairpin of a dangerous skulls as while dark rabbit in human form have raven hair , black mark tattoos and his rabbit ears of horns and wearing a black scarf that ripped, black zipped up hoodie and gray pants along sneakers and black gloves.

Feral jester turn to see aokiji about to fight on just luffy and zack as they others.

Fer;al jester: mumu! Dark rabbit! Time to go.

Koan: me don't think so! (koan shapeshift to a cannon) Austin quick! Use me so I can tangle myself as a rope to capture mumu!

Austin: I was going to do that!

Austin pick up koan and fire him at mumu.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Mumu:(turn around and see koan coming at her fast as she eyes wide) what the fu-

Koan made himself as a net.

Koan: langue young lady! Your in a time out.

Draconian king: your not go-

austin: (punch his helmet) AH SHUT UP!

Then Austin see an after image then suddenly draconian king kick him at the nuts as ausitn groan like a girl and dropped down to the ground.

Draconian king: no, you shut up, as I recall for such predictable but your smarter as you look ookami, you just have to play along of what we are.

Austin: god...damn it! (holding his nuts)

Draconian king: it would seem we see enough what you do, (turn ben) until we meet again soon tennyason, as our leader neb will see you soon(teleported)

Feral jester, levatron and dark rabbit teleported.

Austin: I will get them for that.

Nepgear:(came by) Austin, are you alright?

Nami: you okay?

Austin: no, got a screw up on my back and I just got kick in the nuts.

Bloody: but at least you capture mumu(Austin getting up and smile)

Austin: yeah, can someone pull out the screw?

Koan: I do, but it my sting a little (he pull the screw out of Austin's back as he scream) there.

Austin: thanks, (healed up) munch better.

Koan: if I was you, I was check and examine the screw feral just made, so maybe next time you have an upper hand(which Austin eyes wide at koan and make a big smile)

Austin: yeah, and maybe I'll bring sally along.

Koan: yeah, (carry mumu who struggling to break free) come, let's go cure her to the ship!

 **At the ship**

chopper, ussop and zack 2 is in the bathroom splashing hot water at the icy robin then zack use his flames which help thaw her out along the hot water as bringing her back to normal.

Zack: good that should do it, but me and chopper check see if she okay.

As koan and they other except luffy and zack.

Zack: my boss is fighting him with luffy is he?

Ben: yep

Austin: alright koan I need you as assist.

Koan: why? Is it your thing?

Austin: yes.

Koan: why need my assistance? I mean you got it (put his hand to koan's shoulder as austin smile at him)

Austin: well, let's get to work already.

Koan: no argument here, she have the corrupt choas magic, i suck it out ,

Austin: while I erase the rugged and put the antidote

Austin and koan: and we can chant a magic to erase all the stuff they do to her mind and re-fix her power and abilities, JINX!

They wear doctor outfit.

 **With luffy and zack vs aokiji**

Luffy: you should head back zack.

Zack: as munch I want to, but I want to owe some payback of him freeze us and say a lot of robin, beside you gonna need me to back you up in case you get frozen so I can thaw you out.

Luffy: alright, let's take this guy down.

Zack: good, and I know the alien should help.

He then slap his trix and change into a gray tree-like humanoid with an indigo dome on the head with leafs on the shoulders and elbows with mini-domes on the four arms shoulders and legs with the ultramatrix symbol on the chest.

?: **ULTIMATE POSITIVE SWAMPFIRE!**

Aokiji: oh, it semes that the emerald shifter is not the only one who can shipshift.

P. U swampfire: exactly, me, koan and austin can do it too, so bring it on! Ice to rubber, (fist burst to blue flames) and fire!

Luffy: so what you say? Me and zack can settle this for our own.

Aokiji: fine by me,(part of his body cover in ice) but since I don't have a ship to take you back then I'll just have to kill you two.

 **With austin and koan**

Mumu is still struggling to get out but austin and koan are in front of her.

Austin: let's start the procedure dr looney.

Koan: okay doctor A.

Austin then pull out a cap and put on mumu's head while koan put wires on her , austin bringing the pill he made and force her to swallowed it, koan bit her ear arm to suck the chaos magic mixed corruption away while the wires begin dropped purified energy, the cap begin to re-fix her brain and show memories of her good time with bloody as she scream and jerk around while koan and austin nodded as they begin to chant a spell in a different languages to mumu gritting her teeth in tears then a black and purple flashes happen which it left her body to teleported away away.

Austin: what the heck was that?

Koan: possibly the corruption that feral or draconian king put to her as we did the spell and purified her but that thing is her dark shadow and now gone.

Ausstin: well that's taken care of now to do the finishing touches.

Koan: got it.

Austin and koan are maxing chemicals and mixing drinks as they pour it in her and to her mouth as she drink it and begin to open her eyes.

Koan: is done.

Austin: good, hey mumu, how you feeling?

Mumu: um, who are you?

Austin: I'm austin ookami and this is my brother.

Koan: yellow! What doing? me is koan kasai seinaruyami(she blush seeing him and smile while giggle)

Mumu: your funny.

Austin: oh and one more thing, bloody bunny, we got great news!

Koan: we brought your sister back to normal!

Bloody bunny then came in the room by kicking the door open.

Mumu: b-bloody(tearing)

Bloody bunny: mumu(smile)

As mumu jump out as her human form but her hair is white and peach skin, purple eyes, same pig tails, wear a blue and yellow along heart part yukata along sandals and black and red stripe sock as bloody bunny in human form too, mumu tackle her in a hug and cry do munch.

Mumu: I'm so sorry! What I dix! I-I didn't mean to(hiccup) I try to call for help and it was to strong and (hiccup) It wasn't me! I w-want to be strong and h-help you, (hiccup) please don't hate me or be mad at me sister(bloody bunny petted her hair)

Bloody bunny: you know I will never do that to you, I didn't believe that is you but I know my little sister to well, now your safe here with and alive. (hug her)

Shadow bunny: is great to have you back mumu.

Mumu: shady?

Shadow bunny: (smile) it's shadow now and yes it's me.

Mumu: is great to see you

Then mumu turn to koan and jump and hug koan's arm and koan chuckle.

Koan: she like me.

Austin: (bloody jump onto his arm) welcome to the arm hug club koan.

Koan: I don't remember a club ( austin , bloody bunny and shadow bunny facepalm)

Austin: it's a figure of speech and meaning that mumu is hugging your arm like bloody is hugging mine and shadow is with zack.

Koan: oh, why didn't you say so.

Austin: it's what I just said koan

 **with P U. Swampifre and luffy vs aokiji**

Luffy with his chest half frozen even his right hand again and P. U. Swampfire are still facing aokiji , as the grass is a bit frozen ice parts and some burnt marks form P. U Swampfire.

Aokiji: you two are an odd one are you.

P. U swampfire: you seem to keep up my heat well frosty.

Luffy dash up to him and dogged his hand just to kick him up to the sky as luffy suck the air to be like a human balloon, then he start to twist his balloon body, then open his mouth to launch himself like a rocket spinning.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM! STORM!** (Punching him while spinning as he shattered like ice)

But suddenly aokiji regenerate and grab luffy.

Aokiji: now is ice time...

Aokiji slowly freezing luffy into an icy statue and dropped him and face P. U swampfire.

Aokiji: now it left is you.

P. U swampfire turn back to zack.

Zack: yeah, but let's try something else (he change into his ghost form make aokiji raised his eyebrow at him of his ghost form and show his fist burn in green fire) **SPECTER'S HELL FIRE!**

He then charge at aokiji as aokiji charge as well cover his fist of ice as they both punching each other of aokiji grunt of the fire burn and zack ignore the ice as melt it then phase through him and blast an energy beam at him then turn to luffy and breath green fire to thaw him out.

zack: there you go strawhat, nice and warm.

Luffy: (star eyes) SO AWESOME ZACK!

Zack: yes, I'm a ghost , but a very special ghost (then make a green flame sword) **FLAMING BLADE!**

Aokiji grab the grass and block to make an ice saber.

Aokiji: **ICE SABER!**

They charge as slashing and clashing each other while dodging it then they both stab each other but zack's chest with green flames and aokiji's chest of ice as they jump up as zack back his hand.

Zack: Here this! **GUM! GUM! ICE PISTOL!**

his arm stretch cover of ice and ice energy punch his stomach and sent him crashed to the ground as aokiji got up but sitting down scratching his head.

Luffy:(big stars eyes and jaw dropped) SO EPIC!

Zack: thanks (turn aokiji) let's call it a tie for now, I don't have time to fool around and don't got all day frosty.

Aokiji: alright then,(he remember of luffy said about him and zack fight him on) ah man you trick me.

Luffy and zack: huh?

Aokiji: the moment that I fight you two one on two I've settle on defeating you two and you two alone but that was your plan strew hat luffy, if I would attack your crew and yours as well deadman fury I would be the bad guy.

Luffy: uh yeah.

zack: and deadman fury?

Aokiji: yeah, here. (pull out a wanted poster of zack)

Zack: what the hell?! since when is that-?!

As the wanted of zack is a picture of koan, ben and austin with the tittles "savage Nephalem" , "Emerald shifter" and "pharaoh dragon".

Zack: ah shit this is awesome!

Aokiji; it seams that you four are already targets number one, the bounty on your heads are high, by 900,000,000, 420,000,000, 666,000,000, and 653,000,000, add all those up and you get one hell of en number.

Luffy: (look at the four's bounties) whoa, that's a lot of zeros, (turn to zack) are you sure that your from another dimension?

Zack: I'm sure of it.

Aokiji:(smile) also, you two actually think you can beat me (get up and dusted himself)

Zack: actually, we know but the next we meet, let not hold back.

Aokiji: but let me give you to a piece of advise, keep a close eye on nico robin, eventually she'll grow to be more then what you two can handle, the nature of the violent faith she was born into will be more greater danger then you could ever imagine, more of a burden you can hope to bear.

Zack: no, living forever with out dying is the greater burden that anyone can bear, like I do.

Aokiji: I see and anyway I have a dept to honer, (grab his jacket and walked away) consider us even for taking care of crocodile monkey D. luffy and is been nice fighting you zack.

Zack: okay, and thanks for the advise but before you go sent this messages to the government or marines.

Aokiji then stop as things got quiet as zack break the silences.

Zack: If any bitch keep going to far of making robin in fear or mess with her head. That me and my 3 brothers went hard life of losing people, life been through hell, suffering, but our leader ben here help us ,which is why he's our hero and I'll do the same with nico robin. So the strawhat and Omni terror are hero pirates if that's problem to you marines or government that we'll never stop, also I'm gonna show them who come after or hunt robin down that I'll drag their souls into a never ending pain so they'll suffer through hell as death's warden, no matter who sent to the job, I'll make sure they're no escape from my wrath! Even in life or death!

Zack: believe me, me and my brothers face worst , some enemy try war on our planet or blow up universe.

Aokiji: I see, until we met again(Walk away)

Zack: you too kuzen aokiji (turn luffy) you was great to fight him luffy, that awesome.

Zack: yeah but your the captain who fought and survive from an admiral.

Luffy: (grin) geeze thanks, hey I got a question about your ghost form.

Zack: is it about I poop in my ghost form, someone here gonna get twist like a balloon animal.

Luffy: that is going to be my other question, I meant what dose it feel like?

Zack:(Sigh) well to be honest, like me but either dead or undead as I cant feel a thing and beyond every ghost as I'm not a normal ghost, I got this when dung and vilgax and his enemies experimented on me and torture me, even I didn't and never ask for it ever since they killed my dad and lost a sister. This form is very strong and full of surprises of a lot of D.N.A added of dead/ undead and living related species as I have a second form very soon. It's a curse at first but is really useful and come in handy even my pride as make my foe strike by fear and terror sometime.

Luffy: whoa, you have it rough, but what about austin koan and ben?

Zack: actually, ben didn't have a hard time but sometime as hero when he grow up, but only me, austin and koan which another time and let's go and yes I poop but you don't wanna know what it looks like, is terrible like eating a devil fruit.

Luffy: huh, good to know, let's hope that robin is okay.

Zack: me too, my duplicate should be alright (as they see zoro and sanji are here) hey guys, don't worry luffy and I are okay(sanji and zoro are shock to see zack's ghost form) what?

Zoro: zack, are you a devil fruit user?

Luffy: no that his actual power.

Zack: yeah I'm part ghost, both dead, undead and alive. come in let's go.

He grab all three of them and flew to the ship.

Timeskip

everyone is releaved when chopper and zack 2 announced that robin is recovered as zack and zack 2 merge back to zack prime as zack watch over robin as just in case she alright ,then she woke up and see zack as he smile.

Zack: hey robin, glad your okay and not a human Popsicle.

Robin: yeah, I'm glad your safe.

Zack: me too, also me and luffy save form getting smash and we fought him as luffy turn into ice until I thaw him out with my heat and I fought aokiji as I won but I consider a tie until we meet again.

Robin: you area mystery zack.

Zack: yeah I get that a lot, but I tell him to sent a messages to the government or any marine, because I don't giv what think they have the right of who are but they never know of your life , my life was hell and lost even death and suffering. But let those douchbag get you, there messing with your head and make you think of it, I prove aokiji as I'll never let anyone or everybody try a single hair at you, don't no what your past is yet but I know you suffer, fear, despair and lost so many but I'm sure they still be remember in your heart and your not alone anymore, cause there is hope and you already had a family which is me,(grin while eye smile) your captain and all of it, no matter who what evil takes, they mess with you, we'll messed them up very badly.

Robin: (smile) come here.

Zack walk up to her and she gives him a hug, then she grab his face as she come close to his as he blush.

Zack: w-what you doing?(she giggle)

Robin: giving you a reward~(smile seductive while lick her lips)

she then gave him a kiss on the lips which surprise him but accept it as he wrapped his arm around her waist and took a deep kiss which she moan and like it as she break the kiss.

Robin: I'm going to enjoy this from now on.

Zack: I guess so too, since like me huh? Now how a warm bath to help you cool down.

Robin: sure but, you come in with me.

Zack: o-okay I guess (he blush as robin giggle)

Robin: let's go.(hugged his arm and went to take a hot shower)

neptune is now jealous that robin, blanc is mad that she crushed her mug, penni is boiling mad, leonia show her claws and slowly turn to make her eye gleam, shadow bunny pulled out her swords and caulifla got mad as for sanji turn pale and felt shattered.

Neptun: _authors what the hell?!_

Blanc: _who took my zacky!_

Penni: _who stole my kissed for zacky?!_

Leonia: _who kissed my zacky?!_

Shadow bunny: _wheres my huggy manny!?_

Caulifla: _that robin! How dare she kiss my zacky?!_

Sanji: _zack you bastard!_

Austin: (clank chuckle) that's the first.

zack throw a pie at austin's face.

Austin: hey you saw it coming! And Delicious pie.

Zack: nobody ask from you bro, so shut your pie hole.

 **Timeskip**

as koan, tsume and mumu with chopper and ussop play around with luffy.

Ussop, koan, tsume, mumu and chopper: lu. Ffy. lu. Ffy. lu. Ffy!

Luffy: (burst out of the door with a bag) ffy!

Ussop: wooo! we've been waiting for this!

Chopper: luffy!

Koan: go bro!

Tsume: bring out the funny!

Mumu: this is fun.

Penni: I know!

Luffy then run then smack on the bag and poofed it making flour cover his body.

Luffy: this is me frozen.

Koan laugh point at him then fall down, luffy hop to the wall and bump into it making him fell over, chopper, ussop, tsume and mumu all laugh at luffy.

Koan: my turn! My turn! (then dup himself with a bucket of cold water and make a freeze silly pose) me is cool as ice!

Ussop. Chopper, penni and luffy all laugh at koan, mumu and tsume both giggled at koans sillyness.

Tsume: oh koan your silly.

Mumu: koany is very funny.

Zack 2 strangling both zoro and sanji from their fighting.

Zack 2: if you two try to fucking with me? Cause I'll swear I'll feed you two to koan if you argue.

Austin: they fight all the time zack don't bather.

Nami: is alright, I ask zack.

Austin: oh alright, carry on.

Koan: hey luffy! Me is hunrgy! (pull out a potato pie and chips) let's eat some potato pie! Along with chips!

Luffy: alright! Let's eat!

Tsume and mumu: those look yummy!

Neptune: I know.

as they begin to eat as ussop tell story to koan as he amaze by it of the great priate captain ussop then the door open as everybody turn to see robin in a bath robe along zack prime as zack 2 poofed out.

Nami: robin.

Sanji: Robin ! godo to see you, (then turn zack and glare while in anime tears)

Austin: hey robin good to see your okay.

Chopper: are you feeling okay? Do you still have the chills?

Robin: I'm fine thanks to zack here, and your treatment help me out tromently,(smile) thanks your wondferul doctor and(turn zack) you to zacky.

Chopper: (doing his happy dance) calling me a wonderful doctor won't make me happier you jerk.

Ussop: he sure looks happy.

Luffy: yep.

Then neptune and shadow bunny jump as they hugged zack's arms.

Shadow bunny: huggy!

Neptune: hugs!

Zack: also guys I big news, after luffy and I fought aokiji, he gave us this

he show a four wanted poster of Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack which surpirse everybody

Ben: woah, that is...big.

Austin: that is the biggest bounty I've ever seen on my head.

Koan: (grin) Sweet!

Nami: woah those are huge.

Robin: my my my.

Sally: austin, you have stop getting into trouble.

Penni: zacky's wanted poster, yay!

Zoro: hmm. (smile)

Sanji: dame you four! (anime tears)

Ussop: WHOA! THOSE ARE HUGE!

Chopper: woah.

Blanc: oh wow.

Plutia: koany must be protected!

Mumu: koan have a wanted poster now?

Bloody bunny: wow, that's big.

Shadow bunny: not as big as zacks.

Kohlra: wow.

Elana: awesome.

kavaxas: masters well done.

Evile: that a boy!

Vert: cool.

Tsume: koany has the best bounty ever!

Niji: that's my master for you.

Betty: dame.

Nova: wow.

Ashley: benny has a big bounty on his head.

Blaze: sweet.

Ikaros: master needs to be protected.

Asteara: koan will not be harmed!

Nymph: austin will not be harmed!

Neptune: I will destroy anyone who get near zacky.

Noire: oh my god.

Leonia: meow~.

Caulfia: oh wow.

Bloom: koan have a big one!

Koan: our first bounty ever.

Ben: yeah but a lot.

Austin: but how? We got to this world not that long.

Zack: my guess that dung and vilgax must have gave details Bout the four of us to the marines HQ and The world governments as consider us a threat of pirate joining and alliances the strawhat crews.

Austin: great, I'm going to kick his scaley ass.

Ben: same with vilgax and they others.

Sally: well until then we're heading to the next island anytime.

Ben: yeah

 **After timeskip**

Everybody was chilling then zoro and ben saw something in the ocean which shocked to see a giant frog swimming.

Ben: holy crap!

Zoro: luffy come quick, theres a frog doing the front stroke!

Koan: a frog you say! Where?!

Zoro: see for yourself it's heading to your side!

As everyone see it.

Ussop: come on guys are you really take anything that goofy admiral told you seriously? There is no way a frog do a front crawl and (turn to see a frog doing the front crawl) HOLY CRAP THERE IS A FROG DOING THE FRONT CRAWL!

Koan: luffy! Klohra! You two thinking what I'm thinking?!

Klohra: WE MUST CATCH IT!

Koan: BEN! GUYS! TO OUR SHIP AND LET'S HELP STAWHAT CAPTURE THE FROG!

Zoro: I don't know why but I have a feeling that we need to follow it.

Zack: same here.

Ben: alright, come on guys!

As ben and they other went to their ship as the Omni terror and strawhat begin to follow the gaint frog

Nami: what the heck is going on?!

Austin: well everybody saw the frog doing the front crawl and now luffy and us gonna chase it.

Nami: a frog? Why?

Luffy: we need to catch up to it, capture it, cook it and eat it for lunch.

Zoro and chopper: you want to eat it?!

Koan: yeah! Austin! Sanji! Make a detail how we cook it, we call dibs on the leg!

Nami: what, there is a lighthouse.

Kavaxas: perhaps that we're the frog heading at.

Sally: means an island with some people.

Bloody: um is it just me or do I see train tracks on the sea?

koan: I know it ! I told Austin one day a train can go to the sea and he said is not possible !

luffy: what about the frog?! Tell us where the frog went?!

Koan: yeah and how we cook it?!

Ben: also we can head to the island as well and do some explore it too.

Sanji: frogs should be marinated in white whine to dissolve the mucus and cook them with flour and make them crispy.

Koan: thank you! Kohlra did you wrote it down?

Kohlra: already did!

koan: nice

name: do we have to

zack:(drinking root beer) well whatever luffy want and even I'm curious to eat a frog from another world , not to mention bloody say about a train on the sea

robin:(drinking coffe) I see

luffy: let's go !

bem: full speed ahead !

then the giant frog jump

luffy: it's flying !

ben: actually it jumps

luffy: Quick don't let it get away! Let's block it's course!

as koan, zack, Ashley, ben, Austin, bloody, bloom, elana, kavaxas and sally see the yellow line as they know as they almost see like a train mixed boat coming.

As koan turn into mechselach as he force the strawhat ship to stop.

Mechaselch: wait you guys!

Luffy: hey! Why do you stop us?!

Austin: saving your lives because there's a train coming!

sanji: a train?

zack: yeah, didn't you guys see and hear the railroad crossing gates?

As what zack's word is true of a railroad crossing gates sound and beeping red.

ben: and look the train coming!

Nami: full reverse right now turn 180 degrees!

Zack: Ben!

Ben: I'm on it (as he jump up to the sky and slammed his watch)

ben then change into a huge Humanoid that he has three red lines on his neck. The blades on his shoulders have returned and he also has fingerless gloves. He is now more muscular and his head is less skull shaped. He has eyes on his cheeks again, and more metallic. There are also blades on his waist white and red alien with a fins on his head and shoulders and has the omnitrix on his chest.

?: **WAYBIG!**

Ussop: HOLY CRAP THAT IS HUGE!

Luffy: SO AWESOME!

zoro and sanji: A GAINT!

Neptune: ULTRAMAN!

Waybig: hang on!

As waybig carry the strawhat ship a bit moving back.

Luffy: thanks ben!

Waybig: no problem.

Austin: who ultraman Neptune?

Neptune: only the biggest and coolest hero in japan!

Zack: yeah! And I'm a bit surprise back then when I first met waybig since he do look like him.

Austin: what about his ultimate form?

zack: that too, I mean look at it nepu.

He pull out a picture of waybig but he now has a blue body with white boots, hands and elbow-like blades, has three fins on his head and chest, has red lines on his arms, legs and shoulders, and has the omnitrix on his chest but with four spikes on it. Neptune screamed fangirlish and jump around

Neptune: he look like Ultraman Taro !

Zack: yep I got the alien too even waybig do the "L" shape arm blast like ultraman and ultimate waybig also has very similar powers. However, color-wise, he bears more of a resemblance to Ultraman Cosmos or Ultraman Tiga instead.

Neptune: (hugs zack) MARRY ME!

Zack: Wait what?!

Zacks girls: WHAT?!

Neptune: please marry me!

Zack: well you and the girls can be my girlfriends if you like (Neptune glee and hug him tighter)

Austin: hey koan dose this remind you of something?

Koan: like what?

Austin: someone asking zack to marry her.

koan: yeah so? He perhaps just stick to girlfriend and boyfriend instead.

Austin: I meant dose it happen to ben once?

Koan: back then but right now it'll happen to us too.

Austin: yeah, so how's being mumus hugpillow?

koan: alright why?

Austin: you'll see when she gets all clingy.

Koan: uh-huh? Well you'll solve your new problem.

Bloody bunny: oh austy~.

Austin: yeah?

She turn into her human form and lean a bit close to him as he blush.

Bloody bunny: I wanna say thank you so very munch to bring mumu back to me, so now I'll have to reward you ~.

She grab his face and give him a French kiss which surprise and make him blush which soon he accept it and kiss her back and they break the kiss and he still blushing while she giggle.

Austin: mep.

Bloody bunny: (sexy smile) I've been waiting to do that for years.

Koan: and here come the problem for you A-man.

Nami, nepgear, elana, niji, nymph and noire are all pissed off to see bloody took austins first kiss away from them.

Austin: ah donkey ears, what about you? (dash away)

mumu change into her human form and lean onto koans back.

Mumu: I didnt get the chance on thanking you for saving me and bring me back to my sister koany.

She kissed his lips making koan surprised but to mumu see a fake dummy of him.

koan: hold on mumu.

Pull a random zipper and unzip and use a fishing rod as he fish Austin out.

Austin: hey!

Kaon: woah he's a big one hahahahaha!

He tide Austin fast with shape, super glue his legs and took his kamen rider belt as he dropped him to Nami, nepgear, elana, niji, nymph and noire.

Austin: crap, uh hey girls, look I can expla-

Nami: save it.

Nepgear: austin...

Elana: your going to be punished.

Niji: sorry master.

Nymph: but it's for your own good.

Noire: get him.

Austin: GOD DAMN IT KOAN WHY?! (He roll and try hop out while being chased by them)

Waybig put down strawhat ship and turn back to ben.

Ben: train is clear, now time to set sail.

Everybody: RIGHT!

 **Meanhwhile**

in the uncharted reagents of space back in the boy's world, there was 2 woman and a female dragon floating in mid air sleeping.

Sleeping all curled up is a gigantic dragon with it's orange scales and light silver inner skin, with light-colored scales running all over her body. She has an orange-colored fiery-man running down her back and arms, which appear to be connected to her spike wings. While having three pairs of extensions from her jaw, has a light-colored wing-like design over her eyes that's complemented by two oval designs right above it, the bigger one on the bottom and the smaller one on top. She also has them on her paws, four extending from the forearm and three on each finger. There's a big star on her back at her waist have armor with has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of her tail. Also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. And wearing hazael chest armor with a white Jewell on it's chest and some armor on her legs.

Next to the dragon is a female demon that has light peach skin, She used to wear a dark purple witch's hat with orange lines and she have a long wild rose hair, black eyes with yellowish amber pupil ,her hands and fingers are larger and longer, wear a necklace cross and. She wears a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and red dress matching with two separate long sleeves, black gloves with sharp nail of claws, long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings and dark purple sharp combat boot with heels slippers and a black mini skirt, the dragon then open her eyes and turn to the demon who also waken up.

and last a young woman Her clothes were some kind merge between a red and black kimono and battle armor which is gauntlet, shoulder thighs, belt, shoulder and knee, a black with red lines jumpsuit that reveal her cleavage, as she open her ocean sky eyes as well. 

The female demon first woke up and sit up and look around.

?: (spotted the female and female dragon) akaru, akasu, wake up you two!

Akasu: (yawns and makes a shooting star) liliy? Your up?

Lilith: yes I am.

Akasu then change to her human form, that look like a young woman, she has black long haired with bangs, snowy-white skin and violet light eyes, she has an hourglass frame that every girl will murder for and the breasts size can out bigger same as lilith. She wears a mix of an upper part of a kimono and armor which is a gauntlet, and a mixed combat metal high heel boots. A Symbol of a dragon on her shoulder pads.

Lilith then change her appearances, a little while milk skin, a curvaceous, her eyes and appeal she has now a mix of a jumpsuit and armor but keep her long pink hair but a little spiky with a hoge and a symbol of a demon and angel is on her back, her attire show her cleavage and stomach, wearing black short, and some short heels and fingerless gloves.

Akaru: you two don't age a bit.

Lilith: not as much as you.

akasu: well we are ageless, seem the war is over and now safe, (gasp as she realize about something) austy!

Lilith: oh got wheres koan?!

Akaru: and zack?! Where is he?!

?: perhaps we should explain it.

?: it's been to long and you three are still fine as ever.

The three turn to see a man wearing a lab coat that is steam punk with green goggles, a metal gantlet and holding a cane, and next to him is a man of white beard, white hair and green eyes, has golden armor and light purple cape.

?: hello ladies, I'm professor praadox and you already met hillbrid.

Akasu: hey perv.

Hillbrid: ah akasu!

paradox: anyway we got here and need to tell you three about our sons and husbands.

Akasu: but please tell us what year is it?

Paradox: well since you three in the coma after the I'll say, the year 2017 A.D.

Akasu, Lilith and Akaru: 2017 A.D?!

Paradox: yes and take a look of your son's childhood and life.

Paradox then show there pasts which a screen show them there pasts, this made akaru cry to see zack in pain and his dad dead, lilith cry and covered her mouth and akasu felt ashamed that she wasn't there for him.

Paradox: even terrible news, dung and vilgax somehow met a timeline when ben, Austin, koan and zack become four dangerous villains and make a bargain to them.

Akaru: we need to get to our sons and patch things up with them, akasu can you locate them?

Akasu: already did, there in the great pirate era in the world where pirates are well known.

Lilith: can you info who these four evil version are?

Paradox: yes neb who is the leader of all evil Ben's, drang D ookami, feral jester seinaruyami and konton kurokami Orion.

As he show a screen and footage them did horrible things in their world and even fought the good version of them and their friends and alliance deal with vilgax and dung.

Hillbrid: dose he think he can challenge my power?

Akasu: I see, drang is dungs "son".

Lilith: oh my god.

Akaru: he looks like megatron, also time to bring my daughter back as well.

She snap and a teen girl appear has long orange hair tide to a low ponytail and wearing a butler outfit, she open her eyes and turn to akaru.

?: m-mommy?

Akaru: yes, yuna, is me.

The now named yuna jumped at akaru and hugged her tight and crying.

Yuna: mommy! Your okay, your alive.

Akaru: I know, and I'm sorry for not being here for so long.

Yuna: it's alright, it matters that your okay.

Akaru: yeah and let explain to you about your brother been doing, even his life and his counterpart.

As she explain it to her she shocked and cry in tear of how munch pain he's been after what happen to her and even mad and horror of konton is zack's evil version timeline.

Yuna: brother, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I coast you so much pain!

akaru: is not your fault yuna, is mine as I should've been here, and now we all to make this chance and hope they're forgiveness, that why we're going to see them in the pirate world and stop dung, vilgax and his allies.

Yuna: okay, a chance to meet zack again.

hillbrid: well that splendid ,let's get going, can't wait to meet my great grandson.

Akasu: good thing that he's not a pervert like you.

Hillbrid: agh again!

Akasu: anyway, (open a portal) this way.

Paradox: good luck you five.

Akaru: we will and thank you for the detail paradox.

Paradox: it's nothing to it, oh and do me a favore and kick dungs skally butt.

Akasu: oh I will hold you up on that.

as three goddess, god and yuna went to the portal ,which they're gone and five the four boys and their friend's adventure as pirate.


	4. Flag 4

The group is still following the giant frog

Koan: me can't wait to catch another giant frog!

Austin: uh koan, that can wait, the question is that, HOW IN THE WORLD DOSE THIS WORLD HAS A TRAIN THAT CAN RIDE ON WATER?!

Koan: (slap Austin's head) use you're inside voice bro! And seriously? You don't know? I tell how, whenever the train passes over the track, a device near the wheels makes an underwater dissonance that drives away Sea monster. The tracks of a sea train lie just under the surface of the ocean, and sway with the tides to avoid any damage caused by the waves, the tracks require only occasional maintenance. As they are only used to boost the torque of the sea train's paddles on the ocean's surface, as well as a guide to its destination and this is why this trains run through several stations, so it perhaps done by shipwright with amazing talent and idea of their skills to make this including they work extra hard done it to invented this sea train.

This make Austin's jaw dropped the ground and eyes bulge out even everyone look at koan.

Koan: what?

Austin: okay, where is that koan been?

Koan: what you talking about? Koan is koan Austin, where you've been?

Austin: I meant that smarty guy you have.

Koan: smarty? He's not here, he's taking a nap.

Austin: then how solve my question?

Koan: sorry you have the brains so you figure it out, koan is crazy but not stupid.

Zack: (chuckle) that K for ya.

Austin: (rub his head) yeah, very unpredictable to any omniverse.

Ben: you can say that again.

Niji: um Captain Austin, that frog is right in front of the train.

Austin: (smile) okay thanks niji.

Ben: let's go! Hero time!

Austin: Omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!

Everyone: yeah!

Then the boys along the strawhats sail to in front of the frog until it they spotted a bridge with a lighthouse.

Zack: I think this is where the lighthouse come from.

Austin: yeah, but let's focus on the task at hand.

Zack: I know that already

Austin and zack made their arms bigger.

Ussop: whoa! Their arms grew!

Luffy: SO COOL! (Star eyes)

They then stop the train a little then koan stretch his arm to grab him.

Koan: here we go!

Then Austin and zack let go of the train and let it move.

As then there ship have stopped near the small house station.

?: pirates? Granny! Granny! Pirates!

As they spotted a girl with green hair and a dress with a blue rabbit.

Ben, Austin and zack: what the?

Koan: cool bunny.

?: wha? Is that true chemiy? Oke-doki then in that case, bring the tresspasser Dail.

Come out a woman wearing a conductor outfit holding a booze which seem She drunk and trip over

Zoro: is gonna be a real pain if they call for help when the marine show up, what should we do?

Ben: not exactly, she too drunk to do it.

Then the girl bring a snale wearing lipstick and has a speaker on its shell.

Austin: seem like a phone version.

Chemiy: here it is granny.

Granny: uh hello? Who is this? Sorry you got the wrong number.

Ussop and austin: she's totally drunk!

Ben: no kidding (while chuckle)

ussop, luffy, nami, koan, austin, ben and zack all went to the drunken granny.

Granny: oh a party huh? That stuff go good with booze!

Chiemy: mm yummy! (eating a cookie) my name is chimey, this is our kitty cat. Gonbai, and that granny cocro.

Corco: you fellas wouldn't happen to be train robber would ya? (laugh)

luffy: my name is luffy and I'm going to be the king of the pirates.

Chiemy: really?

Luffy: yep.

Corco: (laugh) I like you your funny.

Zack: this is one impressive steam boat there, also have you see a giant frog swim by?

Chiemy: oh you seen the frog? That yokokazuma.

Koan: yokoa uh who now?

Austin: she's talking about the giant frog's name, and I think he's like a bullfrog but it's my guess.

Koan: oohh (nodded)

Chiemy: yeah but I won't worry about him, he is pretty tough.

Austin: so that's why he has all those scars

Zack: it seems that way.

Chiemy: that wasn't the first time he challenge the train and lost , he really kind of a pain. If you wanna seem him again just hang around here, I'm sure he'll pop up.

Koan: that why he didn't run.

Puffy: wow I thought that frog was stupid but it turns out he was just be super manly.

Koan: koan knows, koan is impress.

Chiemy: easy for you to say! You have to put up for him all the time! I can't count how many he broke the railroad, and just imagine with what is like for the passenger see him slay the train !

Ben: damn, I bet bullfrag will won't handle him.

Luffy: that pretty crazy, okay! Since that frog is a fighter like me I'm not gonna eat him after all !

Nami: who want to eat that gross thing in the first place?

Koan: me! Even he is a fighter me still eat him!

Austin and Ben: (snake koans head) no your not!

Koan: yes me am!

Headbutt austin and ben but zack give him a cherry chunga to capk him down as he eating it.

Austin and Ben: thanks z.

Zack: don't mention it.

Corco: anyway after this where you folks headed off to? The sea train runs all sorts of places. (drinking her booze) there a town of spring queen, saint poplar, there's the gorment town pouchoe, or the carnival town salbodo. There fun places to go, and if you have to work on the government you can take a special train that dancer then a puffing Tom.

Ussop: The gorment town pouchoe?

Austin: remember that island with the survivors and 'them'?

Ussop: oh right.

Luffy: hey your right!

As robin remember it as well even ran into aokiji but felt the feeling something odd about pevatron as she felt worried but she felt a hand to her shoulder and turn to see zack with a smile.

Zack: is okay, I'm a man of my word.

Robin: (smile back) thanks.

Luffy: good and that's the place where go…

Nami: (smakes luffy's head) give it up ! (turn corco) sorry but there no reason to take the train while we have our own ship, we'll just follow the log.

Chimey: oh? Where it pointing to?

Nami:(check her watch compense) it should be east here.

Corco: I see, well in that case it's water seven for sure, the train you saw all the way here just came from the blue sea station form that island. They call it the city of water, I think you'll like it.

Nami: water 7 huh?

Corco: they got great ship yard, you might say is their claim of fame, when it comes to boat they're first class, they're always coming up with some fancy new technology to built boat for the government.

Ben: sound pretty awesome.

Austin: and I'm curios about there technology, it would be nice to see someone else's inventions.

zack: same here.

Luffy: whoa, and they might have some awesome shipwrights too.

Corco: some? More like dame near all of them, city's like a regular shipwrights convection.

Austin: huh so there's many to chose, I like it.

Luffy: you hear that?

Ussop: yeah!

Luffy: alright it settle, we're gonna find the best shipwright at water 7 and give him to join our crew

Corco: oh is that so? Well in that case hold on a second, (Get up) upsing daisy, you can do it (Walk off)

Luffy: we're she going?

Ussosp: I don't know.

Corco: I got a present for ya, this is a little map for the city and refrence letter, just give this to a fellow name ice berg and I promise he'll fixed your ship good, water 7 is pretty a confusing place, make sure not to get lost.

Ussop: you have the big heart don't you? We really owe you one!

Ben: you heard them bros and Omni crews, next stop is water 7, we'll see if we can find the best shipwright for luffy's crew.

Austin: you got it B!

Koan: Okie Dokie! (laugh cray and make a car noise)

Zack: No problem Bro!

They went to there ships ready for set sail at water 7.

chimey: we'll be heading back to water 7 soon, so maybe we'll see you there.

cocro: sound like a plan to me! And if you like I can get you folks some tour all my favorite drinking holds. (laugh)

luffy: sound good, we'll try to keep a lookout for ya.

Corcro: It'll take about a week for the log lock the next island so you have plenty of time to do some sight there.

luffy:(pump his fist to the air) great, should be fun, okay! Everybody ready? Time to set sail!

As everybody cheered

nami: thanks for the map and refnecne letter ! I'm sure glad run in you on the way.

as they set the flag ready to set sail.

Chimey: have a safe trip!

Gonbai: meow.

Corco: better keep an eye out of all those government type down there!

Luffy: yahoo! Let's go!

Koan: hotdog!

Luffy and koan: city of meat here we come!

Ussop:(sweatdrop) did you two forget we're we going?

 **meanwhile with dung and they other**

as dung and neb and mediating along with konton practice his sword skills and feral jester doing is sleepy.

then dark rabbit along a woman who looks like niji but she is wearing black and silver clothing, a bit pale skin, yellow eyes, her attire, a long-sleeved black leather top with the zip deliberately undone to show off cleavage, along with skinny black leather trousers and pointed black shoes with matching gloves but wearing a white cloak.

Dark rabbit: Lord Dung.

Dung: seem you and ijin is done with the survilannce scouting.

konton: report you two.

Dark rabbit: the boys and the straw hats are heading to an island called water 7, which I guess is where the strawhaw needs a new crewmember that repair ships.

Dung: oh yes, I heard of it, also there 4 people perhaps in disguise of their jobs.

Ijin then pass the files to konton as he looked at it and even water 7 shipwrights.

Konton: hmm, interesting and even our counterpart brother can easily tell by these four agents who's at water 7.

Neb: couldn't careless.

Drang:(came by) true , but they can be good of dealing the pirate but I like to see these human deal with the Omni crews.

Neb: indded, did you guys senses four beyond powers?

Dung: yes,(growl) apperantly the 3 goddess are awakens so that mean even hillbrid join in and they brought tsume and yuna with them and it explain why kavaxas and they other appeared perhaps they have the feeling the goddess will be okay.

Konton: yuna huh? I'm surprise for a half demigoddess to still lives.

Ijin then hugged konton's arm tight.

Konton: ugh, again ijin?

She nodded and hugged more.

Drang: my sister still like you.

Konton: yeah and even her twin Nijade still like you, how she doing?

Drang: still holding on to me.

He turns his body to show another niji lookalike who wearing the same outfit but except black jeans and a white tanktop along a silver jacket at the back said" Burn in hell for all I care" and her hair is black raven and she is hugging drang.

Nijade: hey drangy.

Drang: what's up?

Nijade: hugging you.

Drang:(sigh) well that what your twin sister is doing to my brother.

Nijade: yes, but is she didn't let go even once?

Drang: sometimes.

As an anti-mumu who have white hair with dark purple streaks and golden eyes and same outfit hugging feral jester as he chuckle.

neb: if you two done smoshing with them, let start a plan to send some people to assist the cp9 around, but only when their color revealed.

Dung: yesss...we'll see how strong the strawhats and the Omni crew are.

 **with the 3 goddess.**

the 3 goddess and hilbrid along yuna are at some spaceship but cloaking.

Hillbrid: looks like we heard their plans.

Akasu: looks like we need to amp up our sons and ben's crew up a notch.

Akaru: I suggest their childhood friends will be nice and even their own guardians.

Lilith: sounds like a wonderful idea.

Hillbrid: well let's bring them in.

Then akasu , hillbrid, Lilith and akaru snap there fingers and four portals opened, then a large man with a yellow Afro and big muscles wearing glasses, a blue shirt and black pants.

a man wearing a red and black jumpsuit with mask, a man with white hair wearing a red cloak black pants and carrying a sword, next a man a man with black hair, silver eyes and has dragon themed clothes,

a large red and golden yellow dragon with a green gem on his chest with four wings and gold chest, a teen with spiky brown hair, wearing a black, gray and red line clothes with black and yellow shoes and has fingerless gloves,

another teen with sun-kiss spiky hair wearing a headband with a led plate with a leaf on it, a black jacket with orange pants with bandages on his right arm.

A man with white hair, red and green eye and wearing a red cloak and black clothes, a man with a white rob, has black hair that is tighted up short and holding on his side is a katana with a black sheath,

with them are four robots, one is a crimson dragon, ones an orange, red and black knight-like appearents with a symbol on his chest, a robot with a blue helmet, silver face, red chest with windows in the chest and doors on both sides, blue and red armor on the arms, blue legs with red flames on the ankles and side legs there three tires each, theirs the same symbol like the one on the yellow robots helmet is on the left shoulder and his eyes glowed sky blue, and a dinosaur who have like a silver knight armor but color yellow, brown, red highlight and red visor and big like the crimson dragon.

the there four girls came out as well from the portal, one is a fair-skinned teenage girl of slightly below average height. She has amaranth-red eyes and shoulder-length hair of different hues: in civilian form, her hair appears amaranth-red in color; in Hero form, her hair now appears pinker in color. She also dons a flower petal-shaped hair clip.

the second girl who have an outfit consists of the standard sleeveless Blue uniform which consists of a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level which is unbutton to show a black tanktop. Her attire also features an optional pair of fingerless gloves which reach from wrists up to her elbows. Her long, dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck and She has hazel eyes.

the third girl a seventeen year-old of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

and last the fourth girl is long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts, wearing a wears her school uniform but with a battle boots with heels, long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, and a gun holster with a loaded M9 Vertec strapped to her right leg and a special belt to hold her sword.

Akaru: ragna the bloodedge, sora, samurai jack, bobobo, Deadpool, dante, Naruto,

Akaru: jack, drago, optimus prime, rodimus prime, predaking, grimlock.

Lilith: alexis, ryuko, saeko, and yuki yuna, is great to see you all.

Ryuko: what the fuck is going on here?

Lilith: allow us to explain, I'm koan's mom, Lilith seinaruyami the demon queen goddess

akasu: I'm Austin's mother, akasu D ookami, dragon goddess and good to see you again jack.

Akaru: I'm zack's mom, akaru orion, the goddess of all omniverse there is.

Hillbrid: I'm ben's great, great uncle hillbrid the god of all anodite and magic.

Ragna: HOLY FUCK!

Sora: well, that's cool.

samurai jack: very interesting.

Bobobo: wow, groovy!

Deadpool: wow, (turn to the readers) how original.

Dante: well, hello sexy.

Naruto: hiya!

Jack: akay! Its great to see you again!

Drago: my leage. (bow)

Optimus: greetings.

Rodimus: hello.

Predaking: good evening.

Grimlock: grimlock say hi.

Alexis: hello.

Ryuko: the fuck?

Saeko: good evening to you all.

Yuki: hi!

Yuna: is good to see you again.

jack: so why you call us here?

Akaru: well let say ben, Austin, koan and zack are in this world and ya'll familiar or heard tale about dung? Cause he's back.

Dante: wait wait! you said dung?! he's back?!

Akaru: sadly yeah.

Dante: finally I get a chance to kick his ass!

Jack: hey don't leave me with nothing.

Deadpool: me too ! he try to use me as his toy soilder!

Lilith: hey kurama, is been to long huh?

as Lilith see within Naruto a giant orange fur demonic kistune with blood crimson eyes.

Kurama: AAAHHH! L-L-L-L-Lilith?!

Lilith: I'm glad you remember, also I've been watching and glad you and Naruto are friends or else try anything horrible, I'll shove your nine tails into your throat.

Kurama: o-o-o-o-o-okay.

Naruto: dude, your afraid of her? She look so sweet.

Lilith: oh thank you naruto.

Kurama: you don't understand kid, that is lilith akuma yami, also known as the queen of all demons

Naruto: woah!

Dante: damn, so your taken?

Lilith frown then flick his forehead unconscious make everyone awe.

Deadpool: I'm guessing a no.

Lilith: also ragna we thought after your mission and sacrifice we give you a second chance along with yuki with someone in her will she meet soon.

Akaru: some you guys knows and been friend with our sons correct?

Deadpool: lady, I known koan and he and I are BBFF! (best buddy friend forever!) (pull out chimichongas) chimichongas?

Drago: are you kidding? Austin can't stop getting hyped up of seeing me, I don't know how many times that happened.

Sora: yeah, me and ben go way back with Donald and goofy.

samurai jack: Zackery helped me in the future in my realm, helping me finding a way hole and ending aku.

Bobobo: nah uh! Koan is my BBF! (his afro open to show a picture of him and ate deadpool's chimichongas)

Deadpool: hey!

Optimus prime: I heard of ben and his brother as we visit

Rodimus: same here.

Predaking: austin brought my brethren back from extinction.

Grimlock: crazy man is grimlock's buddy

Naruto: and zack is an awesome ninja along with me , he like my own third brother.

Akaru: that good to hear, even the boys do have childhood frinds.

Alexis: i met zack way back

Saeko: same with austin.

Yuki: and ben.

Ryugo: and also koan, but does it means koan is alive?!

Lilith: yes.

Ryuko: (zoom up to her) WHERE IS HE?!

Deadpool: woah there tomboy, what the hell is your deal with my bro k here?

Ryuko: I just want to say I'm sorry to him.

Alexis: what'd you do?

Ryuko: very horrible that I blame myself, (look down) if only I would've never let this happen.

Akaru: also before we send you, watch out for their counterparts.

Dante: (get up) huh? What counterparts?

Lilith: the counterparts of the boys, neb, drang, feral jester and konton, which their pure evil.

As they show the picture version of them.

Ragna: well, I don't like that guy already.

Sora: me eather.

samurai jack: I see.

Bobobo: Ahh! a bad koan! he's no fun!

Deadpool: gee, you think? (look at the readers) okay, this is getting old but new at the same time.

Dante: meh, I can take him.

Naruto: this should be good.

Kurama: don't be to cocky kid.

Jack: oh this is going to be fun.

Drago: we can take him.

Optimus: I believe he is for the decpeticon.

Rodimus: yeah, we better watch out for him optimus.

Predaking: I see, an oppsiite Austin who seem munch like my creator created me.

Grimlock: grimlock smash opposite koan!

Alexis: there is no way that's going to happen.

Ryuko: koan first, that guy later.

Saeko: hmm, he looks challenging.

Yuki: a hero never runs from a challenge!

Lilith: good and Deadpool one thing.

Deadpool: yeah?

she zap him as nothing happen.

Deadpool: what happen?

Lilith: just a sealed if you try to backstab you poofed out of nothing and I turn down your 4th wall break cause needed a break.

Deadpool: wow, reminded me never go to your bad side.

Akaru: We'll teleperted you guys at water 7 oh and Naruto.

She grab his bandage hand as it glows then to show his hand turn back to normal and healed.

Akaru: there we go.

Naruto: thanks.

Lilith: and ryuko, I believe you'll even have an old friend with you on this trip.

She snap her finger as what poofed out is to be a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. the shirt and skirt resembles a mouth, in that is attached to his lower jaw at the back.

Ryuko: Senketsu!

Senketsu: ryuko?!

Dante: the hell? A talking clothes?

Hillbrid: yep, now time for you guys to go and help the boys and their friends even stop dung and his allies too.

Jack: say akasu, when are you along akaru,lilith and hillbrid show up ?

Akasu: when the time is come.

Jack: okay.

As they snap their finger as yuna and the rest teleported

 **with the Omni terror and the strawhats.**

The male of the strawhats are discussing on who will be the crews shipwright while the Omni terror seem discussing and hearing it as well.

Austin: do you guys think we should also get a shipwright too? I'm just saying.

ben: don't know, we already got enough skills to repair anything.

zack: ben is right, we should split into team and see what shipwright have good skills, even explore around water 7.

koan: drunk mermaid lady said of watch over of government, so perhaps whoever undercover might know or plan something, so we wait till they make their next move.

Austin: right, and make sure if any of you encounter with a devil fruit, do your thing.

Zack: well austin maybe you and I get lucky to find these sea stone like and modified it along customize and upgraded for our weapons and any etc type.

Austin: (smile) you read my mind.

ben: alright the rest of the Omni crew stay put but neptune, penny, Leonia, bloody, niji, nepgear, plautia, tsume ,klhora, betty, nova and peashy are with us.

Austin: bloody is coming with me ether way or not. (show to see bloody is on his arm)

ben: duh, that why I said it.

Austin: oh.

zack: shadow wanna com(show his right arm)

Koan: hahahahahah! even mumu (she on top of her head)

Ben: alright we split to team and see.

Austin: uh-huh.

Koan: got it!

Zack: alright then.

Nami opened the paper to see a poorly drawn map.

Austin:(sweatdrop) guess she still to drunk, good thing koan and zack can tack the location at water 7, since the sea train which is how they track the scent.

Next luffy shown a poorly drawn person to the guys.

Austin: and hes an idiot.

Nami; tell me about it.

koan: awesome luffy! Your a great artist like me!

luffy: (laugh) thanks koan!

koan: I hope your shipwright look like that!

Nami:(smile) and your brother is on and off.

Austin:(chuckle) you have no idea.

They continue to sail as ussop and koan hugs the metal on the mass even name passing allowance

koan: yes merry, I know but don't worry as soon we get here you'll be shape up in no time.

Ussop: whoa, you can talk to the going marry?

Austin: he's not the only one, me, zack and surprisingly ben can hear what objects are telling us, as long they have a spirit within them.

Ben: even is koan's way since he's crazy.

Koan: And she said to ussop thank of his kind heart and the rest of you guys.

Luffy: but why you two hugging the ship?

Koan: to keep her comfy.

Ussop: I know may this tinplate means not a lot to you ,but they bring back a lot of thought memories to me, I almost hate to see them go but all be worth it when the merry get the finally prepare she need.

Sanji: I feel the same way, I'm proud of her battle scar like anyone else but she really taking a real beating since we been to the grand line.

zack: no kidding, the desk squeak, leaks popping everywhere so we don't find repair she wont set sale again but I'm saying she doing the best she can of pushing her limit to hold on.

Austin: and I'm surprised that she is this durable, I guess the ol girl still has a lot of strength within her.

Luffy: yeah but even we cant shipwright for the crew, we still have plenty of money, we can do more then just fix her, we can power her up too!

Ussop: oh! Then let get more cannons!

Luffy: yeah and a big statue!

Ben: let hold on to that, even we'll find the shipwright we'll let the people who got skills of it to go on checking the merry inside and out, for any good news or bad news.

Zoro:(saw something) hey I think we're there.

The group looked in front of the ship and spotted the island as kavaxas fly up to look the good view.

kaxavas: very neat.

Lucy: hes right! I can see water 7! alright man time to row!

Sanji: the wind is enough, don't wear us out before we get there.

As they see as everyone is awe and surprise.

Robin: lovely.

Koan and neptune: is like a giant water fountain!

Austin: okay, we've seen bigger but this, this takes the cake.

Zack: so awesome.

Ben: I'll say.

Luffy: whoa, check that thing out! I didn't know they made fountains that big.

Ussop: that nuts! I never seen anything like it!

sanji: I thought the sea train was a big deal.

niji: so many waters flowing.

Chopper: oh wow, that's a lot of water.

koan: they don't call it water 7 for nothing.

Chopper: do you think it comes from the ocean?

robin: that what it seems like, it pour out of the fountain, goes to the conail, and fall back form the sea.

koan: it'll be cool and no luffy you cant have a race cause you cant swim.

Luffy: you got point.

Zoro: you have an idea what those numbers means?

Ben: hey Austin, do you?

Austin: those are special entrances where all the sixteen foot shipwrights go in, looks like we're looking for number 5.

Nami: at any rate that the station up front, must be the same one corco was talking about, still I wonder we're the harber at?

Ussop: inside the town maybe?

Zack: leave it to me.

?: hey! Hold on!

they turn to the guy who riding like some sort of a sea horse.

Guy: pirates shouldn't sail in the front you got to be more discreet! Use the back street entreats it's over there instead!

Nami: oh sure thank you!

as they see building and not even no floor but still fill with water and a lots of water.

name: woah, look, there some many boats.

luffy: woah, the city is floating, wonder how it works.

Everyone is sightseeing the canals

Chopper: but everything flooded everywhere, are all the building be flooded too?

Robin: not at all, the houses here were build with the submerge foundation and minns, if you look beneath the walk way, you understand.

Chopper: your right, is like the city sitting on stilt

Sanji: (smile) I see, certnaly lives is named

Zack: yeup (turn koan drinking the water by dive his head) koan dont. Drink it! They needed that water!

Koan:(swallowed) okie dokie!

Luffy: woah! Hey! Hurry and stop the ship!

Then a random guy sweeping and spotted the strawhats and omni terrors.

Guy: woah! Hold on a sec! What you pirates think your doing here in town?! Your not here to plunder are you?!

Luffy: nu-huh, we just want to get our ship repair

Ussop: he just ask that like no big deal?

Guy: in that case there's a little cave up ahead of here, ankor your ship there now.

Nami: okay!

Austin: zack can you point where we ankor our ship?

Zack: right over there on the part of the land.

Ben: okay.

Luffy: works for me! Hurl the sail!

Zoro pull the rope then he accidentally broke the mass, makes Make Sanji,Luffy,Ussop, Zack,Austin,Ben,koan, Neptune and never shocked

Koan and Zack: HOLY FUCK!

Austin: that doesn't!

Ussop: are you trying to break the ship?!

Zoro: (try to fix it back) no! All i did is to pull the rope like i always do.

Austin: ben and koan, we need to fixed the mass.

Ben and Koan: on it!

they slap their trix as a green and red flashes, koan change into a big humanoid tree with some rocks, plants,roots, some slime like, leafs, seaweeds, with three red eyes and has spikes on his mouth, tail and shoulders and he is wearing a red color with the nematrix on it. Ben turn into a humanoid plant-like, but more muscular and taller. His skin color is light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws with spikes on the knuckles, and yellow holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots aesthetically resembling flames; two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck, which is yellow on the inside, The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach.

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

?: **SWAMPFIRE!**

Ussop: HOLY CRAP!

luffy: amazing! (sniff swampfire) yuck he smells! (hold his nose)

chopper: (sniff weedblade) wow! Koan smell like a whole pile of flowers!

Austin: ben is methanosian, an alien that can bad.

Zack: koan's form, weedlade is the natural predator of methanosian, these animal beast plan animal smell pretty good.

Swmapfire use vines to tide it up tight and weedblade use roots of the wood parts to keep it still.

Swampfire: there we go.

Zoro: holy crap, that the merry is falling apart this easy were lucky we made it here at all.

Swampfire turn back to ben.

Ben: yeah, it's getting worst by the minute here guys.

Weedblade: merry! there no need to swear a lot, zoro didn't expect your mass can break fragile.

Austin: are you serious koan?

Weedblade:(turn Austin) you told them we can speak to object if they have souls, do you want me to tell you what she said? cause koan sure you already know, she just overrate trying to fight the pain.

Austin: okay, good point.

Nami: by the way, there not scared of pirate are they? Don't you think is kinda strange?

Zoro: cause we're shipyard customers just like anyone else.

Kavaxas: I doubted, cause this place is prepare for any pirate try to do something bad.

robin: true there aren't concern about pirates because they have enough security to deal with if they misbehave

Sanji: bet there is plenty of mariens here too, comes with the territory huh?

Ussop:(eyes wide) what are you kidding me?! You mean they're gonna have us arrested?!

Sanji: I dont think that'll be a problem, since we're paying customers and all.

Ussop: I guess so.

Luffy, ussop and koan: well that's settle this! We'll see you later!

Zack's arm stretch to grab koan's nemetrix from the back.

Koan: heehehehe.

Zack: hold your wagon hothead.

Nami: hold it you two! (luffy and ussop stop) I need you two with me to take care of certain business.

Ussop: what business?

Nami: first off we're going to take corco's referents letter to this iceberg guy assuming that we find him. Hopefully he'll be able to take care of the merrys repairs for us, after that we have to find a place that we can traid in our gold for some berry.

Ben: we'll come too, even assist ahead.

Zack: not to mention be in a lookout for any specious around us.

Austin: we cause trouble but trouble will come to us when some of their colors be revealed slowly but not yet.

Koan: yeah and either way government or marines have to hired and get people to the job for good, which is why we'll deal to anything that's tricky.

Luffy: works for me, come on to water seven!

Nami: okay, but are you forgetting the gold?

Then name brought a bag of gold to the wagon.

Koan: oh! Oh! koan make good idea! keep gold safe from raccoons!

He grab the bag of gold and shove inside of his fur frame cape.

Koan: there we go! safe and sound!

Austin: just make sure sly doesn't know.

Ussop: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!

Nami: and who's sly?

Austin: one of the top thieves that I know.

koan: koan is koan.

ben: okay now that settle, betty, nova and peashy with me.

Austin: you come along niji, nepgear, bloody and nymph.

Koan: plautia, tsume, mumu and klhora with koan.

Zack: shadow, neptune, penny, and Leonia come with me too.

They nodded and follow them as mumu turn to her human but change it as a maid dress, She has a long, straight violet hair that reaches her hips and blue-violet eyes.

Koan:(eyes wide) why bunbun wear maid outfit?

Mumu: um, I just want to repay you for saving me, so I change my look.

Koan: oh you look stupendious.

Mumu:(blush and hug his arm) thanks koany!

Koan: hey ben! Ben! Hey ben!

Ben: what koan?

Koan: red stuff rabbit!

Ben: huh?

Then suddenly something tackle ben to ground by full speed was a stuff bunny with both sides with black ribbons on her bunny ears, stitch on both ears, her fur is color light red like salmon but normal color on the top of her bunny ears and a star mark on her left cheek, have dark crimson eyes.

Ben: what the?(eyes wide) Rouge?

Rouge: benny! Oh I missed you so very munch!

Shadow bunny: rouge bunny?!

Bloody bunny: hey rouge.

Mumu: rougy!

as Austin, koan and zakc smirk while chuckle.

Austin: hey bro, care to explain you two know each other?

Ben: well yugi one of my best friends found her and give her to me as a gift for me being the best friend ever.

Then rouge crawl up to hold his chest.

Austin: well isn't this a surprise and coincidence, bloody is on my right arm, shadow is on zacks left arm, mumu is on koans head and now…

Zack: rouge is on bens chest.

koan: yeah, guess I'm not the only one join in the club huh?

Austin: yep.

Then rouge poofed as as she now has fair skin, long red hair that is pigtails with black ribbons has big breasts, crimson eyes, wearing a mini skirt, a white school uniform, with a yellow jacket tide on her waist and a black tie.

Rouge: what'd you think benny? (wink at her)

ben:(blush hard) wow...so beautiful.

Rouge: (hugs tighter) I knew you like it!

nova push her off as nova hugged ben.

nova: back off rabbit ! this cutie is mine to begin with!

Rouge stands up and flips her to the ground, then hugs ben again.

Austin: huh, didn't see that coming.

bloody: she's well train like me, shadow and mumu.

Rouge: he's mine! I know him far then you girls!

Then nova flip her to the ground but until peashy push her away.

Peashy: my benny!

Ben: so rouge, how'd you got here?

Rouge: I have my ways.

Ben:(got out of the hug) well you know what going on too?

Rouge: yeah and I will like to come.

Ben: okay.

They start walking then see a sign that said rental bullshop.

Luffy: wait what's that?

Nami: huh, that's funny, that's the only entrance to the city? Whats a rental bullshop?

Luffy: beats me.

Austin: I understand many different species of creatures, but I'm drawing a blank here.

koan: you see is in this town how we suppose to come across different place by water are yagadards the bulls, a type of fish that swim their heads above the water.

zack: there like seahorse appearance but different and with the canals on them there back , even use them for work and the boat pads moden on their back.

Koan: is not like how horseback riding on land can do, so it means we can ask the guy and take a look which bull pans we pick, however it cause two thousands berry for two passangers.

Luffy, nami, ussop, ben, austin, betty, nova ,peashy ,plautia, tsume, mumu, klhora, shadow, neptune, rouge, penny, and Leonia looked at koan and zack.

zack and koan: what?

Austin: okay, how in the world do you know that right now? And don't say koan is koan, koan.

Koan: too late! Koan is koan!

Zack: I'm bend of crazy but not all crazy, I use my vision to look at how they come across and penny told me about it and something similar of seahorse creature I saw wayback but sub types.

Austin: I see.

Luffy: (walk to the entrance) excuse me we like to rent some bulls.

Guy: hmm? hi, looking for some bulls you say? How many people?

Austin: apparently, 19.

Ben: but we have our own berri to pay it.

Guy: none sence, now what kind do you like? We got three ranks: yabiga, rabuka and ki  
koan: ki !

ben: I go yabiga

Austin: rabuka.

zack: same with with koan, I go with ki.

luffy: give me and koan one rare and well done.

Ussop: you don't know what your saying do you!?

Guy: oh? You follow the log to get here?

luffy: yep.

Guy: that's quite an achievement but if your not from around here this is probably your first time you ever heard bulls? Well to makek a long story short there they are.

The guy points to the people at the bulls.

Guy: yugarad the bulls, you can find them all in town, as you can see is a type of fish that can swim it head above the water. since the hold city is floaded, we have lot more canals to walk ways, because of that pretty sure everyone around here uses the bulls they're daily life, if you wanna go sight seeing, you need one too.

Nami: so they use those bulls to pull those little boats?

Guy: actually the boat pod moden their back, in other words is not munch different then horseback on land(put the canal at the boat) go ahead and take a look of the bull pin over there if you wanna pick one out, they don't bite.

as the gang see the bulls to pick some.

Austin: well then, this is very interesting.

zack: yeah

Nami: aw there cute

koan: seahorse!

Guy: it's will be 2 thousand berri for 2 passengers.

Luffy: they even look like houses.

Then a green bull licks luffy and koan.

Koan: hahaha, seahorse likes me.

Luffy: ugh! That's gross! Whats wrong with you horse fish!?

Ben: that how he say hello, but I don't think it wont be enough for me and my bros, wait a minute ! (turn Austin, zack and koan with a smirk) you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

Austin:(smirk) yeup.

Zack:(grin) same here.

Koan:(cackling crazy) uh-huh.

Guy: ha! Sence that one like you I'll mount him for ya.

He open the bars to let two bulls came and the boys suddenly drop an almost seahorse like boat machine look big enough..

Austin: there we go.

Guy: oh wow, what is that?

Austin: it's an invention that we made together, we call it the sea chariot.

Zack: is big enough to carry us and it do like how the bull do but a bit faster.

Guy: well now, I wish we have one of those, it would be much easier to move around the island

koan: we'll sea about it.

Luffy: are they alright carrying heavy stuff?

Guy: yeah these guys are built for power, the people here use them for moving all the time.

Koan: yeah and here. (he pull 2 thousand beri) that will be enough for the pay, since the bag we got is gold.

Austin: do you know where we can our gold cashed in?

guy: well, there quite a few places but you probably clean them all out in trading that munch treasure in one shot, if I were you I check out down town of the ship building site.

Nami: we're not really familiar with the area, think you can give us some directions?

Guy: right over there, here take this. (he toss name a map)

Nami: oh a map, (hop in the bull) thank for the help!

Luffy: hey we can find a shipyard down town right?

Guy: yep, best in the world.

Ben: perfect! first we cash in and look for the shipyard while me and my bro's crew look around.

Ussop: well your not hearing complaints from me, as long as the merry is repaired I'll be happy.

koan: me too!

luffy: then we'll find a shipwright, ha oh man I cant wait!

name: well?

ussop shall we?

ben: ready bros?

as zack smirk, koan laugh and Austin grin to nod.

Neptune: and a way we go!

The bulls then swim off ready to set sail.

koan: koan going deep diving (koan jump down to the water as he turn his leg into a shark like tail)

austin: I'll take the roof tops, come along girls. (jump up to the roof tops and then stretch his legs to walk on them)

zack: I'll go with koan, but in flying

zack jump up to fly whiel Neptune in her purple heart form along carry plautia while mumu and shadow bunny in their stuff form riding on her head , klhora fly up while tsume riding on her back.

Ben: guess I'm with Austin, (turn luffy) we'll meet you later as we'll split and come back.

Luffy: okay!

Koan: rubber man! think fast!

Koan then threw the bag of gold to luffy.

Luffy: (caught it) thanks

ben: we'll back, make sure to keep the gold safe.

name: we will.

as the Omni crews split by the strawhats

 **with zack and koan**

koan and zack are looking around on sky and sea as they see land and they and their girls hit there.

koan: man a beautiful place.

zack: I have to say is amazing.

purple heart: it sure is zacky

while koan pick up the sleepy plautia as he remove his fur frame and grew a spare, he wrap it around plautia and pull a fluffy cloud for her to ride on.

Koan: let's ride!

plautia: thanks koany.

koan: is nothing, (hop in the cloud)

As zack and koan felt something familiar.

Tsume: something wrong?

Zack: I felt like I know this sense.

Koan: me too!

Zack smile as he suddenly caught a kunai and koan suddenly caught a long blade sword with a skull at the end.

Zack: you always show some surprise and even I wonder how you got here... Naruto.

koan: same with you...dante.

Naruto appeared and dante walked to them.

Dante: little k-man, give me some. (hugs him)

Naruto: zack hey!

Koan: yellow D. (hug him back)

zack: great to see you N-man

But zack felt another present as he turn to see jack.

Zack: long time no see jack.

Jack: is good to see you brother, you seem improve your skills.

zack: same as you.

they heard a truck horn honking they turn around to see a truck and transformed into a robot mode to show optimus prime, what bursting out of the water is a robotic t-rex with horns and transformed into a robot mode as well, then suddenly they heard a hog horn as they turn to see bobo who seem to dress as a ship like while Deadpool in a pirate costume rowing.

Zack: optimus prime?!

Koan: AHHHH! (bigger wide eyes and grin) GRIMLOCK! DEADPOOL! BOBOBO! (He jump like a monkey then tackle the 3 in a big hug)

optimus prime: greetings zackery.

Deadpool: hey there my bbff!

Bobobo: hey there!

Grimlock: Grimlock happy to see koan.

Zack: what you guys doing here? And how did you get here?

Deadpool: sorry ol pal of mine, but we have to keep it until the authors make it, have to keep the new readers in suspects.

Purple Heart turn back to Neptune.

Neptune: no fair! And they didn't tell me? The main character?

bobobo: well you find out in some of the chapters soon.

koan: there right Neptune, is the way and job for it.

Neptune: (pouted) oh fine.

Zack: 4 people of 4th wall break, (naruto's right hand) holy crap bro! Your right hand is normal! But it was damage and lost when you're fighting sasuke by no holding back!

Naruto: let's just say, someone has a very high healing technique

Zack: hmm, whoever this seem pretty good, sup kurama, try to keep Naruto out of trouble and not get himself killed?

Kurama: as always and don't get me started how much I have to deal with him have to lose so much blood after that fight.

Naruto: Hey! Wasn't gonna lose from him!

Zack: yeah but at least you're okay

Alexis: same with you zack.

As zack and koan turn to see yuna, alexis and ryuko who wearing senkustu as her shirt is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." , Her skirt is held up by suspenders attached to a belt and a red, finger-less, left-handed glove but she still wearing her jacket along with it.

Zack: alexis...y-yuna...(eyes wide and tearing)

koan:(demonic growled) ryuko...(glaring really angry at her)

alexis: hey zack. (smile)

Yuna: hi big bro! (smile while waving)

Ryuko: hi koan. (sad look while looking down in guilt)

Zack zoom in and hug yuna tightly while in tears.

Zack: y-your alive...but I thought you was dead.

Yuna: was deadzack: but how?

yuna: is a secret.

zack: I see, I'm sorry that I didn't everything I could to save you.

yuna: no need, you did the best but now I'm back and with my big brother.

zack: (smile) yeah, (turn alexis) hey there alexis, good to you again.

Alexis: disappeared again?

Zack: an is long story.

Koan's burst of a red and black flame like aura looked at ryuko of so much rage and hatred that drove his madness.

Koan: (point her) you...got a lot of nerve to come here. (Narrow his black eye and red glowing pupil)

Ryuko: I know that I didn't deserve easy forgiveness, and I know I can't erase the actions that I have done, I was scared and lost.

koan: so was I, you was the only person left I remember ever since I lost everything I cared! Which you the reason! That you killed my little last sanity for good ! (make everyone shocked and eyes wide)

Ryuko: I'm so sorry, I never thought I could hurt the only person that made me feel wanted.

Koan: really? (looked at senketsu she wearing) and now your back with him? I thought your done wearing senketsu as your partner since you woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Ryuko: I wasn't myself at the time, and my head was filed with lies by that bitch.

Koan: hahahaha! oh yes koan remember, since you ditch senketsu and started to wear junketsu, I try to help and break you free to bring back the old you since you don't go down easily by your strength with that goose ass wench's tricks however. You seem to think it felt good to rather have what she give you then me and your friends even family, but your just like all the people and Jennifer who treat me low ! inside and out! (snarling loudly) let me ask you ryuko, what will a bunny do to get out from being hunted by a fox? (grin wider) Don't know? I'll show you!

He slap his neck to change into a bladed fox tail almost cut her face as surprise her as she turn around see a fox who has dark orange and white fur and red inside fur, has blades on his back, elbows and his five tails, he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **KISTEEL CLOBBER!** (Roared demonic with it)

Naruto: HOLY CRAP! HE TURN INTO A FOX!

Kurama: I like it.

Jack: interesting.

Ryuko: I'm not going to fight you.

Senketsu: ryuko, you have to defend yourself.

Ryuko: I don't care.

Kisteel clobber: that's funny, that the same thing I said to you ryu and I guess that the other way around (as his 5 tail blade point at her) you should listen to your partner...how will you calm the beast?

She didn't do nothing but stand her ground

Kisteel clobber: very well.

Then he charge in speed then she dodge the tail swift but got send to the ground by ksiteel clobber's claw ignite with flames as she getting up but wobble a bit while he growling at her.

Zack: koan stop!

Kisteel clobber ignore his brother then fired black fireball at her as she dodging some of them but explosion make her trip a bit.

Kisteel clobber: come on! Fight!

She didn't responded but then he unleashed a flame explosion make her cross her arm in an X , when a red flash koan is cover by the smoke.

Koan: why you're not fighting back? Even if you don't care you'll get really hurt.

Ryuko: how can I fight, when I don't have anything to fight for?

Koan: really? That what I did, talking you and opening your eyes to your soul...but why didn't you break out when I did everything I could huh?

Ryuko: it was, so strong for me.

Koan: yes... yes it was but when I saw you...you become a differnet person, and don't think when I saw you kissed the one who killed your father!

Ryuko: (eyes wide) koan please, I-I never meant to-

koan: ENOGUH! (That silent her) do you know how much pain and my was hell that rot me? the neglected and abuse of people like the students, my heart broken by Jennifer, my wounded of the humiliation being laughed at, the loss of my parents , my sister, what sanity left is gone, being torture and the pain by dung. After you was left broke my heart, then kiss nui and wear that damn junkestu. ...you even call me a devil menace...after what you did...we all never look down on you no matter what you are but after what you did...I'm now...

As koan is coming out of the smoke and show his appearance a lot as he has red skin, pitch black eyes with a yellow pupils that beady, pointy ears, have 4 horns on each side of his head, even horns on bottom, orange, red and yellow stripes striaghtjacket, with long sleeves of torn a bit and two silver sashes going across his chest, 2 shoulders pads with spike and a big spike in the middle, black pants with each 2 red streaks and yellow streak on the middle, and a black boot with red and yellow metal parts on, dante is puffing his chest proudly, naruto and kurama is shocked and ryuko is shocked but doesn't do anything again.

Koan: the demon, you unleashed!

Grab her by the throat and lift her up to throw her to crash at the rock wall then koan grab her again to pin her at the rocky wall growling at her.

Ryuko: koan...please I-I'm sorry...

koan: so you're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY?! WHAT CAN YOU DO TO HEAL THIS GREATSET WOUND YOU DID?! THE SLASH YOU DID AT MY CHEST?!(He rip an it of his straightjacket shirt to show the slash mark) I kept it and hid as you was the only person left, but now give me a good reason why shall I make you pay for what you did?! (glared a lot as his eyes glows red)

Ryuko bit her lips hard as she can't hold it as she cry then suddenly got out of his grip then hugged him tightly, even ignore the flames form his back which shocked and eyes wide koan.

Koan: huh?!

Ryuko: I'm sorry okay?! I'm sorry damn it! Please be the koan I know and care about, I'm so sorry! You're not a demon I swear!

Koan then looked at her.

Ryuko: please I beg of you, when after that itch is defeated I blame myself of thought you was dead, you was so much different and ever since what you told me about your step parents and step sister, (crying so munch) when I look to the mirror and feel haunted of what I have done, I ask myself what kind of a childhood friend breaks another childhood friend that I love...right now your being bad as how I am, please don't make the mistake I did and try to correct...

She then touch his cheek and see his tears but their blood as the flames is going out and he slowly turning back to normal.

Koan: you're really telling the truth? You mean it?

Ryuko nodded as she kiss his slash chest and touch it to rub it better.

Ryuko: yes, I am, I swear I promise to never hurt you again no matter what...

Koan turn back to normal as he hugged her tight in tears , then ryuko begin to kiss him on the lips which he accept it and break the kiss and his slash mark chest is now gone and healed.

Koan: I'm sorry what I almost did.

Ryuko: is okay as I kinda deserve it and now we're even, (hugs tighter) I'm glad you're alive.

Koan: (laugh crazy) can't keep a good mad man down my little cute rabbit, now we're back in business!

Dante: alright man! I'm so proud of my cuzen!

koan: yep, also ryuko, what happen after I was" gone", cause I missed the part of it.

Ryuko: to put it short, mako help break me free, kick some ass, change into a badass new form wish you would of saw it and my so called mother killed herself and Senketsu sacrifice himself to save me from reentry.

Koan: wait, he's right there wearing you, how the goomba is he still alive?

Ryuko: I uh, some parts of his survive then came to me so I got some help sue him up, right senketsu?

Senketsu: yeah is true!

Koan: alright and wow! I sure glad mako free you.

Tsume: so am I big bro.

Koan: big bro? What'd you mean?

Tsume: is me lorry!

Koan and ryuko: LORY?!

Tsume: yep, same situation as yuna as I reincarnated too-

Then she got tackle by koan in a big tight hug as his eyes burst out water geyser while bobobo and Deadpool crying in tears of joy with tissue.

Koan: WWAAAHHHHHH!

Tsume: (pat his head) aw, don't cry, I'm here now.

Koan: your alive! Hooray! Don't scared me like that again!

Tsume: I promise.

Koan: alright, pluatia, klhora, and mumu this is ryuko and now is tsume who me reborn sister.

As ryuko then looked at them glared with jealousy and so do pluatia and klhora at ryuko stealing koan's first kiss and so do tsume.

Tsume: _he is mine from the start!_

Ryuko: _I want to repair my past with him so he'll be mine!_

Klhora: _he is mine!_

Plautia: _all mine!_

mumu: mine koany!

zack: also alexis meet Neptune.

alexis: nice to meet you

Neptune: same here.

they shake head but their aura show a jealousy, then koan turn Deadpool flirting ryuko.

koan: wade don't do that?

Deadpool: oh come on? it cant be that-

then a red piece giant scissor was pointing at his crotch.

Deadpool: (eyes wide) bad?

Ryuko:(glared dagger at him) do you want your balls to get minst?

Deadpool silently shake his head.

Ryuko: good, that what I thought.

Zack turn to see alexis is giving dante an arm locked twist as he screaming as she pissed.

Zack: oh my god, alexis what did he say or do?

Alexis: he try to hit on me and want to touch my but.

zack:(glared at dante) Dante what the fuck?!

Dante: what? she's hot.

Zack: really? want me to send you to the sun then ? (make dante's eyes wide in fear)

Dante: never mine.

Zack: that's what I thought.

koan: Wilson so help me flirt or perv on my girls or any female , me and bobo will dress as chicken and cows while you be so lonely. (that make Deadpool scream like a little girl)

Deadpool: okay okay! I won't

Naruto: why he have a problem with chicken and cows?

Koan: wade is really afraid of being so very lonely, but he even afraid of cows and chickens.

Optimus prime: so what now zackery?

Zack: well you guys know and what going the situation even why we're here?

Deadpool: well, let see: dung is back from beyond the grave and we have your enemy's to thank for that, your in a world full of pirates and your planing to kill him again? Well count me in baby!

Koan: excellent! Also we're here to help luffy and his crew to find a shipwright since the merry is not doing so well.

Bobobo: we got info about this place and the government who keep an eye if pirate do anything.

Jack: and I believe this is only the beginning

Zack: yeah, but do anyone sense two energy of people who pretend to be friendly to peoples but very, very bad?

Koan: I do.

Dante: same here.

Naruto: dose one have a long square nose?

Jack: one's is with this icebirg.

Yuna: and the other has a bird on his shoulder?

Zack: yes.

Jack: well then zackery, lets handle this like old times.

 **With austin and ben**

Austin is still walking on the roof tops and ben is jumping from roof top to roof top. Then they both senses something.

Austin: I don't believe it.

ben: me too.

Niji: don't believe what?

Then a red ball fell on Austin's shoulder and transformed into a mini dragon like toy.

Then a big key that seem like a sword side landed on ben's hand.

Austin: dragonoid, great to see you.

Drago: please, call me drago like always.

Ben: finally awake sora.

Sora:(land at the ship floor) hey ben, that's not all.

Jack: henshin!

Then a car noise and a dragon screech noise along ragna, saeko, yuki and jack in his kamen rider form while a red, yellow flames car Lamborghini jump up and robot mode of rodimus prime, which ben and Austin look up and eyes wide by shock and surprise.

Ben: whoa, this is awesome, yuki! rodimus prime! even a new guy austin? (turn to him) uh oh.

Austin is now shaking and ben know what that means.

Ben: everyone! Cover your ears a level 7 austin alert!

Bloody bunny: here we go. (cover her bunny ears)

Niji: oh dear. (cover her ears)

as everyone does, austin then scream high pitch a little that make the near by windows and glass wear crack a little then suddenly a zipper unzip to show koan with a frown.

Koan: shut up!

He wham him with a shovel as Austin felt a little dizzy seeing stars and shut up of the screaming.

Koan: god use something that doesn't involve sound like a chipmunk giving birth!

Then he went back to the zipper as it zipped up and gone.

Niji: dose this happen all the time?

Ben: every chance of a new kamen rider and meeting one yes and koan get annoyed of ausitn screaming.

Austin: but not as annoying as zacks transformer fan mode.

Then a random brick hit Austin's head make him trip.

Austin: ow! come on!

Then it have a note said "hypocrite!"

Austin: I begging to see why zack and koan are really best bros.

As ichigo, saeko, yuki and ragna land on the boat floor.

Austin: saeko? Ichigo?!(turn to the dragon robot turn into robot mode as predaking) predaking ?!

Ben: y-yuki?! rodimus prime?! (turn ragna) and who's the new guy?

Predaking: hello my lord.

Yuki: hi benny!

Saeko: hey austin,

ichigo: greetings young man!

Rodimus prime: greetings Benjamin.

Ragna: names ragna the bloodedge.

Sora: he's new around but cashing up.

Ragna: and we know the detail of what the hell is going on here.

Ben: I see.

Rouge bunny: yuki! is great to see you again!

Yuki: hey rougy!

Peashy: (pouted) benny who that girl?

Niji: Austin, may I ask you know this girl?

Austin: oh niji, girls, I would like you to meet saeko busujima, my childhood friend.

Ben: oh, girls meet yugi yuna, she my childhood friend as well.

Niji: greetings, my name is niji.

peashy: peashy.

Bloody bunny: bloody bunny, Austin's huggy bunny.

Nepgear: nepgear.

Betty: betty.

Nova: nova.

Nymph: nymph, Austin's servant.

Saeko: well, hello there.

yuki: nice to meet you.

Austin and ben suddenly felt jealousy around.

Drago: anyway heard about dung is back, still have payback to him.

Ragna: wait you said dung right?!

Ben: you know him dude?

Ragna: say no more, I'm going to shred him to pieces, we this bastard who help pick my little sister as a vessels and many worst.

Ben: well welcome aboard.

Austin: also ben I didn't know you and sora met.

Ben: we went way back along Donald and goofy, you three not the only one travel a lot of different dimensions.

Austin: I see, (turn ichigo) and it's such an honor to meet you!

Ichigo: same here, I heard a lot about you and not to mention have pride for a rider, even making new generations. Thanks for spreading our legacy across your travel as a hero champ. (patted his back)

Austin: hehe, no problem. _I CAN'T BELIEVE ICHIGO!_ _THE_ _ICHIGO IS THANKING ME! IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE!_

Sora: so what are next move ben?

Austin: not to mention keep a look out of any specious foes who pretend to be good people around water 7.

Zack: _ **ben! Austin! This is zack and they other, do you read me?**_

Ben: _**report Z.**_

Zack: _ **we got company here.**_

Koan: _**deadpool, optimus prime, dante, bobobo, grimlock, naruto, jack, my childhood friend ryuko and yuna.**_

Austin: _ **how is deadpool?**_

Koan: _**same as ever but tamed.**_

Austin: _**at least he won't flirt with saeko, otherwise she will cut him into sushi.**_

Zack: _**here in advice, use chicken, cow or lonesome, that his biggest fear ever.**_

Austin: _**I'll keep in mind.**_

Ben: _**anything else?**_

Zack: _**we track two energy an it far who we know are the foes who seem pretending to be good people.**_

Koan: _**my guess they done it all the time without everyone noticing.**_

Ben: _**hmm, I want you guys to go and watch these two people and what job or ways there doing as their fake self and report back, we gonna move ahead and see luffy and they others.**_

Koan and Zack: _**Roger.**_

Ben: _**alright then,**_ (cut off the telepathic then turn Austin and they others) let's move you guys !

Austin nodded

 **with zack and koan**

zack: alright we should need a ship, koan if you would?

koan: don't mind if me do!

He then pull out a big boat as everyone hop in then set sails then while tsume ad rykuo is hugging koan's arms.

koan: (sigh) It feel, like they old days.

Ryuko: yeah, I miss this warmth

koan: me missed ryu, also what like wearing that junketsu?

Ryuko: well, It feels weird.

Senkustu: how weird is it?

Ryuko: don't know but it was strong, hey koan you can give senkustu an upgrade with junksestu.

Koan: me not sure, bad white uniform make ryu to scary bad ryu all thanks to goose old witch.

Ryuko: I know, but, I want to be with you and be stronger.

Koan: will ryu control the junskestu this time in her own way?

Ryuko: yeah, I don't want to make you lonely

Koan: well in the case okay, before i do quick question, when you was brainwashed why'd you deep kiss nui?

Ryuko: I have no idea.

Koan: well if you do I rather want you to kiss me or tusks.

Ryuko: why her?

Koan: cause is odd that you kiss the girl who killed your dad.

Ryuko: I guess.

Koan: also senkustu, you sure as well to have junkestu with you merge? I mean we know what it is and it personality.

Senketsu: I'm not sure, but what you can do make it possible.

Koan: (sigh) alright.

Then koan pull out a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides out of his fur frame.

Koan: Okay, last chance to change your mind.

Ryuko: I let it control me by that hitch but not this time, I wanted to fixed the damage I lefted.

Koan: very well ( he glared and tightly looked at it) listen God damn good junsketu , if you do like before to her AGAIN!...I...will...burn you...to ash, (narrowed his glowing red eyes) understood?

It didn't respond.

Senketsu: um koan, you realize it needs blood

Koan: I send messages to it before I do it.

Tsume: ryuko you sure ?

Ryuko: yes.

Koan then put junksestu to senksutu as a big bright flash then later it gone and show senkustu's eyematch now replace with jenkustu's eye.

Koan: okay, tested it out.

She then pull a tab on her red fingerless glove Then she change of a big flash as she now earing junkustu , which is a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to est is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body but her expose hips and butt a little showing. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe and white hron like along red circle on her eyes.

Koan: (eyes wide but a little narrow) like...before...(breathing slowly while grinning crazy)

Then junketsu start to shift and shakein fear like it got koan's message.

Koan: don't forget what I said,(turn Ryuko) Ryuko?.…

Ryuko look up to koan, then she kissed him and moaned while hugging him then break the kiss and petted his hair like a pet to make him feel better and calm.

Ryuko: have I ever tell you that your cute as a puppy?

Koan: no.

Ryuko: well now I do.

Koan: how you feel?

Ryuko: free.

Koan: good, now you have a special mode and I did a fixed of this berserk mode you two have and no problems at all.

Ryuko: thank you koany.

She then kissed him again then turn back to normal.

Koan:(sigh) I feel very munch better now. (Smile)

Ryuko the hugs him tight

Then zack came by the door.

Zack: bro we found some shipwrights

Koan: okay we'll bring ryuko, mumu, shadow, tsume, alexis, penni and yuna with us

Zack: got it.

They sail to the shipwright yard but stop there as Zack, Koan, Ryuko, yuna, tsume, alexis and penni are invsible and block sound barrier so they won't hear them.

They spotted man's doing some shipwright works, a guy with blond hair while smoking a cigarettes, goggle, yellow shirt with a white bullseye. A shirtless man with a white bearded and blue japanese like tattoos along another shirtless man with a mustache, red sunglasses qnd green tattoo, a guy with a square nose, white cap a blue and orange long sleeve and pants, a guy with a stern look who have a beard like cut, wavy black hair to his shoulder wearing a tophat like, white shirt and an overall like pants.

Yuna: is them, even i can smell them.

Zack: huh?

Yuna: I'm a inugami, long story.

Koan: pigeon tophat guy smell like leopard, he ate devil fruit of zoan type and carnivor.

Zack: hmm, so that's their jobs huh?

Penni: I know these two.

Zack: fired up Penny.

Penni: the tophat one's name is rob lucci, he is the strongest one in the CP9, the long square nosed one is kaku, a duel swordman that he called make four sword style using his legs and two swords.

Ryuko: CP9?

Penni: known as the cipher pol number 9, a world government organization that secretly training new people the art of rokushiki a.k.a the six power.

Zack: just like you show me from the training last time.

Penni: yes, there Assassins and will killed anyone who threaten or oppose the world government.

alexis: and seem their agents in disguise.

Mumu: how many? Spandam, Funkfreed, Rob Lucci and his pet bird Hattori, Kaku , Jabra who have a devil furit wolf, Blueno who devil fruit is a door which he can create can be created from any part of their body, from the palm of their hands to their whole body itself, and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as passageways anyone can pass through until closed completely but can also create doors through the very atmosphere itself. These Air Doors lead into a pocket dimension of sorts that is apparently within the air itself. This is ideal for stealth purposes, since this dimension not only allows the user and anyone else to travel across vast distances, but also provides a safe haven for them to stay in from which they can either observe and ambush enemies from, or survive through large scale attacks.

Zack: hmm interesting.

Penni: then we have, Kumadori, Fukuro, Kalifa and Nero.

Zack: that's all.

Penni: yep.

Shadow: you know those guys?

Penni: like I said, I use to work way back to one of a warlord and a scientist's operation plans.

Mumu: so what makes you quit working with them?

Penni: the caption is completely mad with being a hero, he'll do anything to keep that title.

zack: not anymore when we met that asshole.

Koan: so that's why you know the six power?

Penni: I learn from a guy, it was hard but worth it.

Koan: also guys I found this on the floor, (he pull out a yellow orange with dark orange lightning streaks) koan is crazy but never seen a fruit like this before.

Penni: (slack jaw) koan, that's a devil fruit, a logia type!

Koan: it is? (eyes wide) me found it randomly at the ground, me thought it was a special fruit like dragon fruit for example, me was saving to know if you knew until now.

Penni: I wonder who's going to eat this?

Zack:(get the fruit and give it to alexis) alexis will eat the fruit.

Alexis: me? Are you sure?

Zack: yes, since your back and I know you wanna fight enemies as well, beside this fruit have the ability of lightning, thunder, storm, electric but able to control, create, and transform into lightning as a lightning human.

Alexis smiled and grabs the fruit, she then peal the outside off and starts eating it all.

Penni: wait! when ever someone eat the devil fruit it taste…

Alexis: bleh!(stick her tongue) taste like crap, but I'll mange.

Ryuko: so how you feel? Any changes around?

Alexis: I feel, tingly but I'll control it, anyway what lucci and his pals plans are?

Zack and koan read lucci's and kaku's mind and info about them as their eyes wide and growl.

Penni: what is it you two?

Zack: there boss wanted to kill my robin.

Penni: why i'm not surprise? (frown)

koan: yes, but there after a person name cutting flam for some blue print, kill iceberg and burn their place!

Ryuko: those asshole are dead!

Zack: after we see what they can do, we'll tell B and Aust, also penny and alexis.

Alexis and penni: yeah?

Zack touch their heads as his hands blows then stop.

zack: there, I alter your devil fruit's powers means you can swim on water now and immune of seastones.

Alexis and penny: (hugs zack) thanks zacky!

Zack: is nothing.

koan: bandit of pirate in 3 o clock! Talking to paulie

Then a group of pirates that dress like samurai who came by.

Samurai pirate: sir, if your not making any sense want me to talk slow for you? (laugh) so you repair our ship sooo I got some thinking, and no matter how matter I look at it no matter how many time I turn our little deal around my head, I still feel like you charge me way to munch.

They laugh at him.

Pirate samurai 21: thank for the repair! There we're great!

Pirate samurai 11: so kind of you to do it for free!

Then zack and koan and their girls turn to see a man with light red and dark red stripe suit with a pet mouse on the pocket, blue hair and some shaves along with him is a woman who is a slim, with blue eyes and glasses. Her strawberry blonde hair was about shoulder length , small studded earrings and she wore a yellow long-sleeved jacket, mini skirt and high-heel boots.

As the pirate samurais are still laughing at them.

Paulie: listen we take our job seriously, is not wise to mock our shipwright like that.

Then the guy holding a long log turn and the end of the log hit the pirate samurai on the back of his head and passed out.

Zack: wow, talk about "a head start".

Pirate samurai: (gasp) captain!

Guy: whoops, sorry.

pirate samurai 21: hey jerk! Watch were you swinging that thing! You just knock our-

then kaku came slam the pirate samurai 21 on the back with a huge sawyer.

Kaku: whoops, sorry.

Koan: guess he didn't "Saw" that one coming.

Pirate Samurai 42: hey! You punks try to pick a fight?! Who do you think you are?

Then the mustache man hit passed them with a small hammer while lucci send them flying.

Ryuko: that one way to whack them sky high.

A guy polishing the cannon as the old man came by.

Old man: oh yeah, we haven't chance to test fired that cannon have we?

Guy: no, not yet.

As the pirate samurai are very hurt.

Samurai pirate 12: damn you! You wont get away with this! Will be back! Just wait!

Then the cannon fired at them and exploded.

Yuna: they just did, that what way to end the party with a "bang"

paulie: your on shipwright turf, this is what happen when you try to pull that pirate crap around here.

Zack: not bad, they seem pretty good.

Yuna: yeah, there pretty good, but not as good as you zacky. (hugs him)

Zack: thanks little sis and I read their minds, they try to framed us to use robin shot iceblerg and make us criminals.

Koan: they gonna make a fake death and wear mask so no one don't know but they do they'll die, since their looking for the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton are.

Penni: well, I guess we should play along for now.

Zack: yeah but, (smirk) how about we turn the table of pulling a little string ,cause soon the CP9 are gonna be in our game.

 **With ben and austin**

As ben and Austin see zack and koan the other arrive even see the gangs as well.

Austin: hey guys.

ben: seem your not the only ones with some gang.

Zack: yeah and we got big report what we found.

As zack and koan explain everything to Austin, ben and their gangs.

Austin: I see, well if they plan to make that happen I guess we need some backup plan just in case you-know-who brings things up.

Ben: not to mention a mind game around them.

Zack: I'll see if I talk to robin, they're using her past as a weakness to mess with her head.

Koan: we'll play along more or less as the "victim" of their plans.

Austin: any devil fruit user?

Koan: penni said 3, 3 member of the CP9, two zoan type who have leopard and one parcima have door ability, also speaking of devil fruit. I found one as an is a rumble rumble fruit as a lightning human.

Zack: I let alexis to ate it so now she a logia.

Austin: hmm, very interesting, next one I'm giving it to saeko. But I have a gut feeling that they are going to get more.

koan: if I recall is two for someone, also I figure the cp9 gonna thinking of with dung's help against us.

Ben: whatever, like that gonna take us down. so come on let go meet luffy, ussop and nami

Zack: okay, but we should send duplicate in some lookout when the enemy make their moves but no witness along a bit of training.

They nodded as they make duplicate and teleported away. Then they spotted nami, ussop and luffy coming in.

ben: hey luffy!

Austin: hey nami!

koan: what's up ussop?

luffy: hey guys!(then they turn to sora and they other even the cybertronain in human size) woah ! are they're friends?!

ben: yep , meet sora, ragna, yuki, and rodimus prime.

Austin: seako, predaking, ichigo, and drago.

koan: Deadpool,bobobo, grimlock,ryuko and dante.

zack: alexis, my sister yuna, optimsu prime, Naruto and samurai jack.

Luffy: SO COOL! ROBOTS! TWO NINJAS AND A SAMURAI TOO!

Ussop: so awesome!

Jack: (bow to them) it's so nice to meet you all.

Ussop: (spotted drago) who's this little guy?

Austin: that's drago.

Drago: is very nice to meet ya'll.

Koan: they have six element such as earth, fire, light, water, wind and darkness.

Ussop and luffy see bobobo's afro which amaze them even Naruto as they can tell he's a ninja even mistake Deadpool as one.

Deadpool: hey I'm not a ninja! (pulls out a ninja picture) this is!

Koan: dude, they say cause of our outfit.

Deadpool: oh yeah, even I got the weapons too.

Koan:(eating a cherrychunga) and the explosive stuff with guns.

Deadpool: hey, what's that?

Koan: you don't know? Is a cherry chunga! Eat it! (smack it on his face) BAM!

Deadpool: (taste it) it wonderful.

Koan: me know! Pinkie told me the recipe, I got a tower of them at my room!

Deadpool: (shake the jam off) ah yeah!

Koan: ah yeah!

Bobobo: oh yeah! (become a banana with legs and arms)

Luffy: HE TURN INTO A BANANA!

Ussop: WOAH! THAT'S FREAKY!

Nami: ah man, their crazy as koan.

Austin: who do you think he hands out with?

Nami: good point, (turn to saeko) oh, hi there, I'm nami.

Saeko: saeko, I'm Austin's childhood friend.

Nami: so what do you do?

Saeko: I'm a swords woman and a survivor.

Nami: really?

Saeko: yeah, my country suffered by the undead zombie but there wiped out and safe.

Austin: yeah, I found out it was dung doing, and she has amazing friends, and I still can't believe that little girl lost her dad.

Saeko: hey, you helped us and given alice a big brother she never have.

Austin: (smile) hey it was nothing.

Ben: yeah and now we have alexis ate a devil fruit which is the power of lighting and thunder.

This make luffy, nami and ussop eyes wide in shocked.

Ben: what?

Nami: that's enel's devil fruit, how it that possible?!

Koan: Enel? You mean that whacked up ego god complex that your captain beat him very hard at the sky island?

Luffy: yeah the same, how did alexis got that guy's power?

Austin: don't know, koan said he found the fruit on the ground and give it to alexis, so now she have the power.

Luffy: okay.

The group: that was quick.

Austin: hmm?

Koan: that's luffy.

Nami: hey luffy, lets hurry up and get the gold traded in okay? This is fun but it can wait til later.

Austin: yeah she right.

Nami: also you heard of shipwright beating some pirates?

Austin: yep, there good, but there not qualified for luffy or ours.

Ben: so we're still working on it but we're gonna tell info some details and hope the crew listen to it.

As the duplicate zack turn invisible flying then spotted chopper and robin who wearing a short, black, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots, looking at some map.

Zack: _beautiful as always._

Robin: it said we're at the backstreet shopping district.

Chopper: seams awfully crowded for a back street if you ask me. kind of neat that they have places to walk around though.

Robin: they must of put a lot of thought into the towns disgn.

Chopper: yeah (he spotted a creepy mask) _scary!_

Then zack frown at the guys

Guy 32: would you look at that!

Guy 11: a beautiful woman!

Guy 51: she's gerogues! A real time beauty

Suddenly zack smack their heads as the guys wonder what was that but shrugged.

Chopper: uh, this place is full of sanjis.

Zack: _no shit._

Then robin and zack turn to see a rack full of masks , this give Zack and idea as he flew there and found a grey skeletal knight like mask and wear it along a black hooded cloak while cover his body into a white symbiotes like.

Zack's thought: that should do.

Chopper: what is that guy selling? It looks creepy.

Robin: it's just a mask shop. I know a lot of people wearing it, so they just buy them from their.

Chopper: it something you wear? I thought it was their face, wow that's a big relief.

Robin: it seem the people here take the sea trains to sonfoldo island we're they hold a carnival costume every day.

Chopper: huh? How'd you know that? We just got here.

Robin: the people walking by just talking about it.

Chopper: oh and you hear everything they say?

Robin: I can't help it. Ever cents I was young I made it a habit to keep a critical eye and ear on my environment.

Chopper: wow robin, that's cool.

Zack nodded with a smile.

Robin: (spotted a book store) huh, docter, (point at there) see that? I think we found your book store.

Chopper: Ah! Really?! (Zoom in there) can we go inside now?!

Robin and zack sweatdrop while chuckling.

Robin: of course be my guess

Chopper: today is the best day ever!

Robin giggled a little then slowly she walk pass a mysterious cloak person wearing a woman mask make robin the shocked and chill to her spine while the wind blow.

?: CP9

Zack: No, Death's' door will come for your sins.

Zack's eyes glows make the mysterious person now been controlled.

Zack: get out...and go back where you're doing

the mysterious person nodded then walked away, robin turn to zack.

Robin: (smile) zack, is that you under that mask?

Zack: bingo! (Lift the mask up and grin while eye smile) once again, the man of my word.

Robin: I'm glad that you're watching me.

Zack: yeah, we both there hear but I got the detail why there in water 7 and pretend to be someone else.

Robin: you know?

Zack: me and my brothers know, while checking of any specious we found four, two shipwright rob lucci, kaku and Kalifa, secretary of Iceburg and the one pass by at you is bluneo the bartender.

Robin: I see, so what did you do to bluneo?

zack: I use mind control at him.

Robin: that come in handy.

zack: yeah, I know as I tell by looking at you, your biggest lost, abused, being hunted down, betrayed, alone of no one to trust, I know how that feel very much.

Robin: you too?

He nodded, robin then walked closer to him and came under the cloak

Zack: let me show you one of my memories and the monster who did this to me.

He made his forehead touch hers and robin see's what is in his mind, she see zack as a baby with a mother, father and along his baby sister, then soon growing up as kids they have wonderful time together but robin wonder what happen to his mom, then at school the people picked and ignored the young zack as a nobody but he have young alexis and yuna for him along his stuff toy shadow bunny.

Then memory shifted to see a woman who zack felt like a crush on, he confess and felt happy until at some prom dance he saw her kissing the bully, she show her true color as a cold and heartless woman who insulted and break his heart then throw trash at him while everybody know this, which they laugh at him. then what shocked robin to see everything blood red as zack's father was protecting his kids , then zack make yuna in a safe place, it show dung and his allies did this while kidnapping young zack.

They torture and experimented him nonstop as injected him so many more serums and inhuman munch more as he bloody scream and then he manage to escape but lay down and died, which show his ghost formed but turn off when he was awake all alone.

The memory shifted again to show he at the orphanage with his little sister and the kids mock and treat him bad, they got adopted by abusive parents as zack make sure his sister will be safe of his drunk step dad and his heartless skank step mom.

Then show at their young teen age they took a walk until a group of thugs came as zack told her to run as he fighting them but one with a gun was about to shot him until yuna got in the way then took the bullet cause zack in his ghost formed.

he took her to the hospital but the people was afraid and hate him as a monster so zack ran to took her in a forest then watch her died make his rage, hatred and lose control transformed into a second formed make robin in tears and horrified to cover her mouth with her hands.

as to see it been almost a month zack been alone and hunted down by vilgax's and dung's assassins but zack killed them all , while alone max found him along ben who calm down his transformation.

They took him to be a family along of training him to control his powers, travel to meet great teacher, new friends and gain his own ultramatrix.

Then back to the real world zack make give space as she seen it all.

zack: and now you know what I am.

Robin hugged him inside the cloak very tight while he petted her hair.

Robin: I guess we are really made for each other.

zack: true, ben give me hope that I never expect he would do not like no one other, but he did, including Austin and koan. He teach us and help us as we meant to have a brother, so now is my chance to do you cause this is not what your people and friends wanted. Cuz the world government nor CP9 don't know the real you not a demon, (smile) but my true angel.

Robin as they went somewhere private, she smiled then kissed him on the lips which he accepted put his tongue in while she moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist while he fondle a bit of her butt then squeeze her left breast and they broke the kiss. And they smile

Zack: very sexy in that outfit.

Robin: thanks handsome.

Zack: alright here the info of the enemies.

He put his finger on her forehead to transferred the info her as she now get it.

Robin: I see, what'd we do?

Zack: how good of your acting?

Robin: I fooled many people.

Zack: good, cause you can do it at the cp9, so they think using your past as advantage and make fear to give up your life and quit the team, we need to fight all of the CP9 somewhere that no people get in the way. (Smirk wider)

Robin: (smirk) this will be fun.

Zack: I think I'm starting to love you more.

Robin: so do I, also sorry about your little sister.

Zack: don't worry her here along with alexis. (Point to the roof)

as yuna with a black coat and a wolf mask got down while suddenly a silver and white electric came down then reform to show alexis is there.

Yuna: hello.

Alexis: is nice to meet you.

Robin: nice to meet the both of you, you must be zack's little sister.

Yuna: (smile while nodded and hug zack's arm) yep, my wonderful big brother.

Alexis: and his childhood friend. (hug his other arm)

robin notice Alexis's cover of lightning and got here fast as her eyes wide a little that she recognize that kind of power.

Robin: you have enel's lightning.

Alexis: yeah well apparently koan found his devil fruit which is an orange , not even him or any of us don't know why is on the ground , so zack give it to me so now (smile ad her finger tips dancing with electric)...I'm a lightning human.

Robin: well I hope we can get along.

Alexis: we will.

Yuna: big bro wanna see my inugami form?

Zack: sure.

yuna then transformed as her hair is down beneath her waist and little wild but her hair color is crimson but lighter as she have wolf like ears but have silver streak, a tail, her clothes change wearing a red top and red skirt along a belt for weapons and red shoes, her eyes are now yellow and have sharp teeth.

Zack: wow yuna you look so adorable. (Petted her head)

yuna happily wag her tail as she barked cutely.

Yuna: also can you and I please go on a date with my big brother?

Zack: wha?

Yuna: oh I forgot to tell you that I'm a new woman now.

Zack: oh, okay.

Alexis: A date?!

Robin: oh my.

Then suddenly shadow bunny and neptune tackle zack in a hug.

Shadow bunny: HE IS MINE!

Neptune: NO HE IS MINE! ALL MINE!

Zack: girls relax, how about all of you, (he duplicate himself of 4) there.

As alexis, yuna, Neptune and shadow bunny hugged them as they glee then walk of begin their date.

Zack: okay that settle.

Penny: you forgot one.

Then a pile of ink came by and reformed as penny and hug his arm to her breasts.

Zack: (smile) alright, say penny in the dimensional training door, did you teach the other girl of the six power?

Penni: sure, on one condition.

Zack: yeah?

Penni: if you see a mask freak, kick his balls for me, and his ass.

Zack: what did he do to you? You have a history with him?

Penni: his name is spandam, he's the bastard who want to rule the world and using a person name franky's battleship to frame another person name tom.

Zack's eyes wide then glow red while growling.

Zack: such lowly scum, don't worry I'll make your wish come true.

Penni: thanks sexy, the reason I know this it's because I was assigned with assisting him and his team when he was leader of the CP9 14 years ago before I quit the warlord's scientist.

Zack: I see.

Penni: and after that I did some solo and hunt some pirate even become one myself known as Black Heart and my bounty 280,000,000.

Zack: wow that so freakin awesome and black heart huh? Guess the dead man stole your black heart. (Smirk and wrapped his arm on her waist) and it's my job to fill it back up.

Penni:(smile seductive) how bold you my captain~ (wrapped her arm on his neck and kiss him)

Zack:(turn robin) anyway robin go to blueno and you know what to do, I'll let the other know when they gather up and so we all pretend we don't know what going on, since I mind link lucci, kaku, bluneo and kauflia so let's begin phase 1.

Zacks girls: right!

Robin: okay.

Penni: got it.

As zack teleported robin somewhere as zack and penni begin their date.

meanwhile at the merry and the Omni terror's ship while zoro is sleeping a group of strange man climb up but felt something there as they turn to see kavaxas and blanc as white heart formed while zoro blocked the sword swing from the gang but their shocked to see a dragon.

Kavaxas: so let do it the easy way...

white heart: (grin while shadow eyes leaving a glowing red) or the hard way (cracking her knuckles)

zoro: you bastards sure got lot of nerve, who are you?


	5. Flag 5

Zoro, kavaxas, and white heart are dealing with bunch of strange people in get up and weapons on the ship.

?: you three don't know who we are? Really?

kavaxas: we're new here but we don't really care who you goons are.

white heart: so explain why the hell your in the ship for?

?: but we know him, pirate hunter.

?: and you must be those four guy's crew members, emerald shifter, pharaoh dragon, savage nehplaem and the deadman fury as well.

?: maybe they start crying when they hear our names, we are the frank family! Now if you three don't mind we take that 60 million bounty your head and perhaps we start your friends too, when we're done with you will wait inside the cabnit of yours and ambush for the rest of your crew when they get back. (laugh) we're going to be rolling in the dou in no time!

they charged at them.

?: is my lucky day!

as he struggle to clash at zoro, the member of the franky family struggle hard but not zoro , the other slash kavaxas' chest but no effect ,which the sword break to two even white heart grab it and break it easily with her hand.

Zoro: (grin) lucky huh?

Kavaxas: (smile sinisterly) we'll see about that.

white heart: cuz your luck just run out permanently

zoro smack the guy out, then the freaky family charge at them.

Zoro: **TWO SWORD STYLE...**

White heart: **FURY SLICER...**

Kavaxas: **FLAMING…**

Zoro: **RHINO!**

White: **DEADLY!**

Kavaxas: **EMERALD!**

Zoro, white heart and kavaxas: **CYCLE!**

There combine send them all flying to the sky and splash to the water.

White heart turn back to blanc.

Blanc: remind us to put security in. kavaxas: better contact our captains telepathic about these frank family.

Zoro: you do that, (sit down) back to sleep.

 **with Ben and they others**

as they go to the bank.

Nami: this is the place

Ben: time to cash in.

as they enter which is Ben, luffy and ussop.

Man: hey, what ever you want make it quick, I'm kind of busy right now.

Luffy: we need to cash in our stuff

Ben:(pull out the bag) this pile of golds here.

The man then freaked out and run away.

Ben: that was weird, like they never see this munch gold in their life.

Then the man came back.

Man: will you four please come with me?

as at the room is ussop, luffy, nami, penni, zack, Ben, Austin and koan, luffy,ussop,zack and koan jumping the coach.

Austin: you okay nami?

Nami: yeah.

Austin: also to let you know, me and my bros would like to do they honor on the guy here.

Nami smile and hug his arm.

Nami: thanks austy.

As the man looking at the gold in amaze.

Ussop: hey, your not saying anything, don't tell me you think this stuff is fake.

Man: no far from it, I've been appraiser for 25 years so I know, this treasure, it's value is…

 **Outside**

Luffy: 10-

Koan's fur frame cloak wrapped around luffy's mouth to muffle in a tight grip.

Koan: no, no spoiler~ (wagging his finger at him)

Luffy: (pull out the cloak out) your really giving us that much- (now it strangle luffy's neck to shut up)

Man: it may sound a lot but what contently munch worth, it has is historical value and high purity

As the cloak fur frame let go of luffy who break as the fur frame laugh.

Koan: cloaking no, no laughing at rubber man.

The fur frame cloak went back.

Luffy: with a 100 million we can make the merry even better then before.

Ussop: no kidding and we'll have plenty room to spare.

Luffy: then we'll spent a really big statue to put on the deck.

Ussop: no, no we wont.

Man: well that's wonderful, I'm glad you accept the amount, (pull out the paper) now I need so-

a white tentacle burst out of zack's back and grab the paper and another shift to a blade at the man as he flinch in fear.

Ben: now hold on mister bank guy...

Austin: before we do anything of this paperwork while you handle the money...

Koan: we would like to let you know we're not fool with golds...

Zack: we are dead serious of any people with greed to try anything funny...

Ben's hand show an energy green ball, Austin make claws, koan make fire hand and zack pull out a long pistol and click it.

Ben: well you get the idea, if you think the boy with the strawhat got a lot a bounty, with us add to him, you do the math you understand?

Men: y-y-yes, of course.

Austin: now, we're reasonable people here, and we don't want things to get messy.

Ben: unless you wanna answer with these two the most, (point at zack and koan) they have a very giant temper problem and you don't want that here.

zack grin to show his teeth and koan grin crazy to growl like a lion as the man shivering fright.

Man: y-y-yes, I-I would never!

Ben: then is nice and pleasure doing business with you.

As he zoom in and bring the whole bunch of a 300 million dollars for them.

Uusop: THREE HUNDRED MILLION!? THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!

then nami tackle Austin to the floor and kiss him all over his face and the lip even kiss him deeper with her tongue and they break the kiss.

Nami: ooh~ I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! (hugs him) your the best boyfriend ever!

Ben: hey bros, looks like nami found herself a little gold digger.

Zack and koan chuckle and laugh.

Austin: (frown at Ben) I'll get you for that.

Ben: consider we're even.

As they carry the 3 luggage of the 300 money.

Ben: where optimus and they others?

Penni: they said they went to the ship and some explore the place.

Austin: yeah and also guys, kavaxas said about some group called the franky family sneak in but they got taken out already.

Koan: franky family? Hey penni isn't that the franky guy you told us about?

Penni: yep, I know because I was on one of the trains that he try to stop himself.

Austin: dude, I have to say, that's a gutsy move.

Zack: is he okay?

Penni: you'll meet him when you get the chance.

Ben: okay so what is this "Franky family"?

Penni: apparently, it's people who see as franky as a big brother after he brought them in.

Ben: now that's big brother act, sometime up to no good.

Penni: pretty munch.

Zack: wait since your here do these people around here know or recognize you?

Penni: well, I have some skills of being unnoticeable and in disguise.

Zack: nice penni, I like that.

Ben: but we should keep an eye out.

Koan: luffy swing that luggage no meat room.

Luffy stop and look down pouted.

Luffy: okay.

koan: good boy, then you go to the meat room. (patted his head which luffy grin)

luffy: well thanks for stopping me, don't want the money to get wet.

Koan: we're brothers luffy, we rubber man stick together.

Luffy: yeah!

What they didn't know the franky family gang is hearing about the money in the luggage.

Franky family member 4: whoa, did you hear that?

Franky family member 6: sure did, that's 300 million berri down there.

Franky family member 9: ain't no doubt about it, those are the straw hats and those four are the Omni-terroers.

Franky family member 4: I thought grabbing there bounties will be a big deal but this is way sweeter.

Franky family member 3: if we meet up with the gang and get them to help us out, we can make triple the money with only half the hard work.

But they felt something, they look to see ausitn giving them the angry dragon look but before they say they vanish in black smoke.

Ausitn: what the fuck?!

Luffy: what is it aust?

Austin: I spotted the franky family eavesdropping on us and they poof, vanished out of thin air black smoke.

Zack: black smoke? You done mean?

Austin: I can sense and smell the darkness coming out of that puff, but sadly is unknown who it was.

Ben: well, we can only wait until it reveal itself.

Koan: but let be in the look out for it, in the mean time let find the "shipwrights" to help us repair the ship.

Group: right.

As they walked away they didn't know that a big metal owl with yellow eyes is watching them.

?: (chuckle deeply) there you are ookami, I'll have my revenge from you and the cooper gang. And a plus I'll kill those friends of yours to make you suffer, (turn to the cloak man talking to the frank family) even these clowns and other heartless will keep the boys or maybe the strawhat occupied for the money of this wild goose chase.

 **Timeskip**

they made it the shipwrights yard 1

Zack: just in the safe side pen, do lucci and his gang knows you and recognize you as well?

Penni: maybe, I maybe good at being unnoticeable but they can find out.

Zack: (chuckle) they gonna work hard cuz your not the same while I'm around to our plan, I know some ink tricks will help. (smirk)

Penni: (smirk) your right.

Zack then change the area of where lucci and other then he done.

Zack: there, now i alter the memory until they show there true colors.

Ben: luffy! Koan! Don't!

They were about to go over the fence but koan get back as kaku pop out of no where, point his finger at luffy, which he stop.

Kaku: hole it right there. You got a lot of guts just walking in like that. Why wont we step out here and talk, don't worry is not personal, your outsider that's all, and your not aloud inside the plant.

Luffy, ussop and nami is shocked make penni and the boys confused why they look shocked.

Austin: what's the matter?

Zack: don't know what they surprise about.

Ben: probably they didn't know yet

Kaku: (move his leg up over the fence) upsiy daisy, alright champs, what bring you on the docks today?

Ben: we're just here to discuss ship business.

Zack: and no fluffy that not ussop, you just mistake him for his nose.

Luffy: why's that?

Austin: his nose maybe long but it's square, ussop is long but normalish.

Luffy: a square ussop?

Koan: no two ussop nor square ussop, if it was then that not Pinocchio , is square Pinocchio.

Luffy: oh i get it.

Austin:(sweatdrop) I'm going to let you translate English to luffy koan.

Nami: anyway that aside, we came here to see iceberg if that's alright.

Kaku: hmm, is that so miss? Are you customers?

Austin: yes we are

penni: and here the paper

she handle kaku the paper as he read it.

Kaku: oh that's indeed, not everyday youngster come from here with a letter introduction from granny kokoro.

Luffy: uh hold on, how old are you?

Kaku: I'm 23 why you ask?

Ussop: you know for someone who hardly any older then us, you sure do talk like an oldman.

kaku:(chuckle) I get that a lot.

Nami: so you know iceberg or we came to the wrong place?

Kaku: of course I know iceberg, why I say everyone knows him, seeing that he is mayor of the city and all.

Koan: ice dude major big on things.

Luffy: wow icepop is an important guy huh?

Kaku: darn skippy he is , he also president of our galley log company and manager of the sea train on top of that.

Ussop: I didn't know he such a big deal.

Kaku: I have a feeling you aren't around here, iceberg is pretty famous in these parts.

Nami: but you know we're we can find him?

Kaku: hmm, that's the question of it, he keep pretty busy of course, hunting him down can be a chore sometime.

Nami: but your work for him right? Can you get touch of him somehow?

Kaku: I suppose I could but it seem like your in a hurry to get this done.

Zack: not exactly, (shrugged and smile) we just making sure since we're new here.

Kaku: I understand. (put down his belt) your ichin to have your ship looked at right?(do leg stretches) we're did you anker it?

ussop: uh is over by the rocky cave.

Kaku: already then, I'll skedaddle there real quick, if I take a ganger your ship before hand you can start talking cost iceberg by the way, as I said he very busy so I'm sure he'll be grateful as well.

Ussop: wait skiddale like how? On a yogato?

Ben: no he gonna run fast and jump real high over it like gliding and jump to roof to roof to glide over the merry.

Nami: how?

Kaku then dash away and jump on building after building made nami, ussop and luffy shocked and awe.

Ben: like that.

Austin: he not that fast, quicksilver, sonic and flash are pretty fast.

Zack: or xlr8, jetray and fasttrack.

Koan: don't forget swiftstinger dashslicer and quickulus too.

Austin: at least he can feel what free feels like.

Ussop: why are you guys calm about this?! Is he going to be okay?!

?: don't worry about it, he always towing the town.

They turn to see iceberg.

Iceberg: they called him the mountain wind, if you didn't know, he is the galley la's company doc one comandry fordion, kaku.

 **With sanji.**

He on an orange yogato having a look around on the food district.

Sanji:(smile) I see so this is the city of water huh? Pretty impressive place lives up to it's name that's for sure, I mean look around, clean water, clean street fresh food and most importantly plenty of cute girls, this place had it all. Take my words for it this is a perfect place to take that special someone in a romantic stroll. (then got two cabbages) then why stop one when I have two lovely ladies including ben and his brother's ladies too, (chuckle) this one is name and this one here for robin. (make a pervy face)

then 2 random bricks hit his head.

Sanji: ow! What the?

He pick it up to see two brick color orange, blue, red and green as sanji knows the hint of the four boys.

Sanji: (sigh) they can even hear me in this distance? What kind of boys are they?

Lady: hey guy, are you gonna take some cabbage or not?

Sanji: oh, I'll take both of them, oh there is something I anted to ask you, I'm looking for local specialties that there on season right now, so what you got?

Lady: water water apples and water water pears, I can tell you to find some fresh fish two if you like, my huby ran a stand of sea food market.

Sanji: and where's that?

Lady: first go over there, and get back on land, and six right and seventeen left, you'll see it straight ahead.

Sanji: huh? (that make him confuse of the direction)

 **timeskip**

Sanji have got the stuff he needed but ending up in a dead end.

sanji: let see uhh... this way ? this place sure is a maze after walk,(sigh) if I don't stop running into dead ends and start figure out we're the hell I am this food will go bad making back to the merry, don't tell me zoro brain fungus starting to spread to me too?

He turn to see robin and bluneo who still in costume and mask walking by as sanji have heart for eyes.

Sanji: robin! Boy am I glad to see you ! is me sanji! Yoohoo! (run to her) robin ! look ! huh ?

As he found her not here and vanished.

Sanji: she disappeared, looks like another dead end to me. the only way to go is up ? but there...

he look up to see kaku passing by and mistake him for ussop.

Sanji: ussop? man I don't know what's up with this place, I'm not going crazy like koan am I?

Then he heard flapping and bird screeching a bit then he see a shadow of a robot griffin dragon like flying by who yellow eyes looked at sanji then fly off and it was gone.

Sanji: what the? I need to tell the guys about this. (walked off)

 **with kaku**

he landed on the rocky island and look at the going merry and the omni-terrors ship.

Kaku: huh, will you look at that, did those boys made this? I never seen one like this but man that's a pretty nice ship. (turn to the merry) that must be the one.

As kaku landed on the merry ship.

Kaku: pardon me.

niji: yes sir?

Kaku turn to niji and he is shocked by her beauty along see the other who are the Omni crew members and awe of their different appearance and notice there not around here.

Caulifla: is there something you need?

Kaku: (shake his head) um sorry abut that, but I would like to take a look at this ship and if I have enough time take a gander of yours as well.

Kavaxas: Our ship is okay sir, but this one your in need the checking.

Kakau: alright then.

Zoro open his eyes to see kaku passing by looking around the merry.

Zoro: _oh is just ussop._ (close his eyes back to sleep)

Astarte: (turn nymph and whisper) hey why ussop doing here and some different get ups?

Nymph: that's not ussop.

Streak: he's not?! So he square ussop.

Ashley: really Astarte?

Nymph: trust me, you'll get use to it.

Kaku: my goodness, I know there ship needed repair but I didn't think is it was in shambles, (he look at the mass) we should start by replacing this mass.

Zoro: wait, that's not right...(he unsheathed his swords and glared at kaku) hey! I see you! Don't move you hear me?!

Sally and noire then whack his head hard to leave two bumps.

Noire: hey! He's from the shipwrights yard, he's looking at the ship.

Sally: what an idiot, (turn kaku) sorry about that , he's sometime not bright.

Ben and his brothers with they other.

Ussop: geez, that was a big surprise.

Luffy: I never seen someone jump that far before.

Iceberg: well , my craft are best in the business for a reason.

Luffy:(whisper to ben) who is this guy.

Ben: that iceberg I presume, (turn iceberg) anyway is nice meet iceberg, this is luffy, ussop, nami, penni and these three are my brothers.

Austin: Austin ookami.

Zack: zack orion.

Koan: yellow what doing? Me koan seriuyami and nice shipwright people.

Austin: there more super human level which explain there hard work on building ships.

Iceberg: that is correct Mr ookami.

Koan: cool, super shipwrights!

Iceberg: by the way miss califua.

Califua: I already finish the background, the one in the middle is strawhat luffy, his crew also pirate hunter zoro and nico robin, the woman is black heart but she unknown, the four boys are unknown but biggest bounty ever emerald shifter, pharaoh Dragon, Savage Nephalem and The Deadman Fury.

That surprised iceberg and ussop is getting scared.

ben:no need to worry.

Austin: we're here just to fixed our friend's ship.

koan: and we're good pirate, not bad pirate, even our bounty mixed to beyond billions.

Zack: but we'll make sure if there anyone terrorizing the town or others, we can help to assist.

Iceberg: oh I see, welcome, my name is iceberg I'm the boss here, and this a mouse I just picked out. let's see his name is...tyrannosaurus, I need some rodent food and some cage.

Califua: I already taken care of that sir.

Iceberg: well amazing work califua.

Califua: just doing my job speaking of which, your due at the hotel and cheza for lunch with a glass factory exactive, after that you'll be make a speech for the lecasure square and once that finished, you'll be meeting Mr. beminy at the mayor of puoche. their local news paper schedule are enter views as well, oh and when you return office there folder full of important document signature on it.

Iceberg: I don't wanna.

Koan and zack chuckle.

Calfuia: very well I'll cancel it for it.

Ussop: hold on your not serious are you?!

Koan: seem serious one way to koan.

Iceberg: what's the point having power if I don't get to do whatever I want.

Austin: well that maybe true, but you have to do your job.

Zack: biggest responsibility.

Koan: boring but must do what must.

Ben: trust me I've been there.

Penni: they had a point there Iceberg.

Ussop: is that how you run this you must be the worst mayor in the world.

Luffy: yeah pops, that lazy so hold on you sure that's the guy that old lady talking about?

Nami: uh-huh, he's the guy.

Koan: hey luffy, ussop, iceberg.

Luffy, ussop and iceberg: yeah?

Koan grab luffy, zack grab ussop, ben grab iceberg, Austin grab nami too, as they move them away before caulifa start her many kick attacks.

Koan: glasses lady's leg.

Calufia: how dare you! I won't stand here and let you insulate louts disrespect one of the worlds leading ship engines.

Austin: we just give him an advice Miss, geez no need to overacting.

Ben: is everybody alright?

Nami: y-yeah, um, I don't mind that Austin carried me.

Luffy: I'm okay.

Ussop: thank goodness, I was almost got kick.

Iceberg: everything fine here.

Calfuia: pardon me, I get bit carried away from time to time ,but still iceberg is a respective here on water 7 so try to show some certainty.

Zack: yeah but you almost kick ice-B here.

Koan: the aim she doing is kinda suck.

Austin: you got that right, it's like a wild gun that has been fired.

penni: how about we put this behind us , since your the guy we must see.

Nami: here, we brought a letter from introduction for you to look at.

Iceberg: (look at the paper) from granny kokoro? Take a look at their ship it said.

He ripped the paper to pieces.

Ben: don't worry you guys he gonna help the merry.

Iceberg: he's right.

Ussop: THAT'S IT?! YOU DON'T NEED TO THINK ABOUT?!

Koan: why ripped paper off?

iceberg: the lipstick mark was creepy me out, even so granny kokoro and I been drinking buddies for years, well since kaku already gone making an assignment for me it would seem would be a waste to turn you down, wouldn't you say?

ben: I guess but thanks man, we owe you one.

iceberg: is nothing, let me show you around the factory.

koan: HOTDOG!

luffy: SWEET! BRING IT ON!

Caulifa: come on along with me then.

Ussop:did he seriously cancel all of this meeting just to give us a tore?

penni: well let's call that a lucky chance ussop.

Zack: now let's go.

as ussop turn around and notice the money is gone and so do koan as they both scream.

Koan: AH SHIT!

Ben: ussop, koan what's wrong?

Ussop: the money is...

Koan: is gone!

Nami: what?!

Pennies: someone stole it!

Zack: I think i know who ( point at the dock)

As they turn to see a 7 darker monster sea fish man but with heart red line with an x mark, yellow eyes and wear pirate get ups with swords and guns as weapons, a 6 flying dungle beast which is no eyes, monstrous teeth, blade arms bottom claws and tentacles and spill back, then 5 black monstrous with no eyes white streaks line and have spike wings like along blade wrist along a cranky member who with them got the money.

Austin: dungle beast.

Ben: the heartless.

Koan: franky family!

Zack: and the symbioses

As sora, deadpool, Dante, Ranga, Alexis, yuki, ichigo, Ryuko came in.

Sora: heartless!

Ben: but how in the world are they here?!

Austins: so you guys felt it too huh?

Ichigo: yeah.

Deadpool: never thought venom's kids come out and ay too, instead of swimming flying instead.

Then suddenly a silver steel feather almost cut Austin's cheek which surprise the group.

Ragna: what was that?

Austin pick it up and it said "Bird of the prey, beware it's vengeance from day and night sky"

Austin: (crush the feather and start to get mad) I know that phrase and father all to well, clockwerk.

Ben: clockwerk?! That mechanical birdbrain you and the cooper gang defeat?

Zack: not to mention clock-la by a former police officer, I thought she and along clockwork's parts even the hate chip was destroyed for good.

Austin: the very same egotistic bastard of a wasted gears and fucking pigeon!

Ichigo: Austin calm down! We'll worry him along later, we need to split up to get the money.

Austin: right.

Ben: me, sora, Ranga and yuki take on the heartless. Zack, Alexis, penni, and fluffy you take on the symbioses, Koan, wade, Dante and Ryuko. Austin, naruto, and ichigo get the Franky family.

As everybody nodded and split up.

As they chase when the heartless turn around and got out of the water.

Heartless 1: hey boss look, is those two twerp who always get in our way.

Ben: whoa did I just hear what I think i heard?

Sora: the heartless now have the ability to speak, no matter.

Heartless 3: heh , we can do a lot more then talk boy, let say thanks to dungeon and his new allies we grew stronger.

Ragna: don't forget uglier by looking at you fish freaks.

Heartless 3: grr, get them! And take there hearts too!

As they charge in as Ben turn into four arms and sora summon his keyblade and ragna brought out his sword blade.

Yuki: let's go!

They charge at the pirate heartless. As yuki transformed a flash of wearing a white and pink, with a pink armored breastplate and a white long coat with a pink gradient. She also has black spats with pink bands at the mid-thigh area, and armored gauntlets and graves. A gauntlet glove like is located on her right fist and takes the shape of a pink cherry blossom.

Yuki: **HERO PUNCH!**

As she punch one of the heartless it then duck down and do a 5 times uppercut then fourarm jump up, dropkick then, he dodging the heartless' sword slashing then send punch the face and slammed all 3 of them as he back away, as sora leap up and so do ranga.

Sora: here we go!

They slash many of them to pieces then as ranga begin to drain some of their energy.

Ragna: let's terr the down! **DEAD SPIKE!**

He slash up as the shadow came up and bites one of them all up.

Fourarms: woah, that's awesome!

Ragna: it's not over yet.

Sora: yeah let's finished this!

Sora fourarms and ragna all charge and they slash/slam his fist at the heartless make one explosion as they all turn to dust as fourarm turn back to ben and yuki turn back to normal.

Ben: I didn't know that you can do that.

Yuki: (giggle) your not the only one with crazy adventure.

Ranga: alright you two love birds let's go meet up with they others.

Ben: right.

as they go

 **with koan, ryuko, Deadpool and dante.**

Koan and his group are looking for the dungle beasts.

Koan: me got it!

He grab Deadpool and make him like a cannon launcher.

Koan: **DEADPOOL LAUNCHER!**

He then fire Deadpool who scream tackle the dungle beast.

Deadpool: wo a wraith, time to hijack it, yeah!

Then koan slap his nemetrix and change into a gray fur monkey with orange pads on his shoulders, forearms and legs and hips, he has spikes on his back and tail, he has the nematrix on his neck.

 **?:** **KNOCK YEKNOM!** It's monkey time! (make monkey noise jumping up and down pounding his chest)

Dante: go get them boy!

Ryuko: save some for me! (jump at knock yeknom's back to ride him)

Knock yeknom then charge at the dungle beasts then demolishing beating them rapidly while ryuko cutting all them down.

Ryuko: I don't need to transformed to do it.

She make one big swing as all the dungle beast cut in half and dante and Deadpool shooting them all into pieces as they exploded.

Koan: (change back) that's amazing ryuko.

Ryuko: not as munch amazing as you.

Deadpool: man i wanna see her in that sexy transformation.

Ryuko: (slam her scissor blade's back on his head) NEVER!

Senkustu: be careful wade, she alrrady taken.

 **With zack and the group.**

Zack and his group have found the symbioses.

Zack: and to think is venom and carnage messed behind this.

Alexis felt a huge corruption, evil embodiment including some negative light on those symbioses.

Zack: no way...their energy is like those other I encounter even the light of destruction and...aku

Jack:(jump down) aku! (draw his blade) he and his minions must be stopped.

luffy: woah where you come from?

He didn't answer but charge at the symbioses to avoid the swing as they other join in , zack slammed his ultramateix into a blue fire humaind molten lava rock skin and flame head and shoulder pads and the symbol of the ultramatrix on his chest with a red chest plate.

?: **POSITIVE HEATBLAST!**

He start fire the fireballs at the symbioses.

Luffy: WOAH! IS LIKE ACE!

He start fire the fireballs at the symbioses as some of them roar in pain then 2 see penni and alexis is fighting they other symbioses, as the 2 laugh as they jump and bonded to Alexis and penni.

P. Heartbeats: Alexis! Penni!

Alexis and penni tried to use there powers to break loose but it was to late as the symbioses merge and become suit. Alexis now blue lightning strike gloves along trench coat like with a collar up and hair like wild and wearing a mask but monster like , claws even the feet and some white like streaks on the arms and thigh , lightning dances around her. Penni have black symbioses with dark blue lines and hair flaming like wild along spikes elbow , claws and heels even a skirt like , sharp teeth and flaming eyes and a heart symbol like chest.

As they laugh evil creepy of a monstrous way and look at P. Heatblast.

P. Heatblast: alexis? Penni? (His hand shake a little)

Jack: zack! Forces and keep your guard up.

Jack slashes other symbioses to pieces and even slash them in half

P. Heatblast: alexis! Penni! Are you two still in there and in control?

Inside the girl's head as they see around they wearing the symbiotic and see P. Heatblast.

Then outside to the world.

Symbiotic Alexis: what the?

Symbioses Penni: this feels… weird.

P. Heatblast: thank goodness and now to end this.

He he fire breath the rest as luffy stretch his then throwing a lot of fist at them as symbioses alexis zap every one of them and symbiotic penni use tempest kick to slice them all down and P. Heatblast.

P. Heatblast: let do it! **BLAZING INFERNO...**

Luffy: **GUM-GUM...**

symbioses Alexis: **LIGHTNING BEAST...**

Symbiotic penni: **TEMPEST: INK DRIVE.…**

P. Heatblast: **HAVOC!**

Luffy: **PISTOL!**

Symbolized Alexis: **SNAKE CHAIN!**

Symbiotic penni: **OBLIVION!**

P. Heatblast punching a lot with his fire explosion fist, luffy punch all the way, symbioted Alexis send a lightning spike snake like in speed, symbioted penni roundhouse kick a black and white blade as all there attack got them.

Luffy: jack now!

Jack jump high above with his sword up then make a war cry, then jump down passed all the defeated symbioted and sheathed his sword with a clink noises as all the symbioses monster roar in pain and turn to a puddle and into nothing.

P. Heatblast: still a show off, but still cool, (turn symbioted alexis and penni) how did you two controlling the symbioses?

Symbiotic penni: me too.

As they turn back to normal as the symbioted form a clothes for them and P. Heatblast turn back to zack.

Zack: it seems you two now possessed the power of the symbioses.

Alexis: hmm.

Penni: I see.

Zack: I thought we ended aku ever since, me, jack and ashi finally got back to the past.

Alexis: I'm guessing dung did this.

Jack: and he must be stop, let regroup.

They nodded and went off.

 **with Austin and his group.**

Austin, ichigo, and naruto have found the franky family but they heard shouting.

Austin: huh?

He turn to see paulie being chased down as he jump down.

Paulie: **ROPE ACTION!** (rope come out of his sleeves)

Austin: isn't that?

Ichigo: yep.

He use the rope to tide the franky family's neck and hit their head each other and they fell into the water as paulie landed on the yagara, but they also heard commotion from above them.

Man: you punk! Just wa-

Austin: excuse me gentlemen, but now much dose he owe you?

Man 3: it's more like 500 million berri.

Austin: (pull out a huge sack of money) here's 800 million berri, (teleport the money to them) buy yourself something nice while your add it, in the mean time, I got a serten shipwright I'm going to talk. **FLOAT!**

Then he start to float up and fly to paulie but he see lucci got it already.

Naruto: he seem to got it.

Austin: aw man, I was gonna take some action too.

Ichigo: you'll get it someday, maybe you can help.

Austin: good idea.

Austin join in and pinch the paulie's other ear and carry the money.

Paulie: what the?! Ow ow!

as everyone regroup.

zack: we took out the enemies, they wont cause any harm around here.

Paulie: I said I was sorry! Let go ow! Just who are you two?!

Austin: Austin ookami, these 3 are my brother ben, zack and koan, we're the Omni terrors.

Paulie: never heard of you guys, are you a bunch of newbies?

Ben: we are with high bounty's.

Austin drop the money.

Austin: the money is safe and sound.

Nami: were you holding out on me?

Austin: what do you mean? (she smile and giggle)

Nami: don't lie to me, you pulled that sack of berri.

Austin: and?

She hug him his arm and lean to him with a sexy smile.

Nami: shall we go shopping together?

ausitn: I guess, I didn't know you have good eye.

Nami: when it comes to money, I always keep my eyes open.

koan: I told ya.

Austin: (smile) well okay, anything to make my sexy navigator.

She smiled then snuggled his arm closer.

Nami: and I love money but there one thing I treasure and that is you austy~

as they went off to shopping.

Austin: I'll be back guys.

Ichigo: have fun at your date champ.

Austin 2: (appear out of nowhere) hey don't leave me out too soon.

Austin make a duplicate of himself.

Hattori: here you go iceberg, do as you will.

Paulie: okay, okay, I'm here no let me go!

Iceberg: excellent work as always lucci.

Hattori: truly! I can't apologizes enough for the actions of this offe, koro!

Luffy: ah! It is talking!

Austin: mind if I pound his guy?

Hattori: sure, just don't band him too much, we need him to get to work.

Austin: sure, it's just one... (punch his head) PUNCH!

Paulie down to the ground holding his bump head.

Austin: (chuckle sheepish) sorry I sometime get carried away.

Zack: you think? keep this up and he'll wont work another day.

Penni: also luffy and ussop, the pigeon talk but is just this guy using the pigeon as a vantriaquest act since he cant talk.

Luffy: (clapping his hands) really?! Your the cooling trash talking pigeon ever!

Ussop: (clapping with him) even I can't tell it was you! And I'm usually pretty sharp!

Hattori: no please it's really nothing special at all.

Iceerg: also Omni terror thank you for taking care of the monsters.

Jack: is nothing sir.

Sora: but do these franky family always napping money?

Callifa: well that depends but normally they dismental ships.

Austin 2: if they get the chance of dismantling my ship, there good as dead.

Ben: leave some for us.

Koan: can I eat them?

Zack: no koan.

Koan: okay.

Then koan put 2 the luggage of money inside to his fur frame cloak.

Paulie: how in the word can you do that?

Koan: koan is koan, no trick of his sleeves, not like rope from your sleeves HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ryuko: excuse my boyfriend here, he's pretty beyond nuts.

Koan make a leopard noise.

Paulie:(sweatdrop and back away a little) um, okay.

Iceberg: anyway let's open the gate and start the tour already.

As they see a biggest 1 door.

Koan: number 1, me wanna open big door too!

Ussop: that just the biggest door I've ever seen

Austin: so big even waybig or any koan's alien can open it.

as pailue, lucci, koan ,zack,ben and Austin touch the door.

ben: hope you don't mind.

Hattori: not at all, koko.

Then all the boys start to open the door together.

Ussop: wow! I guess they can.

Iceberg: well each form have there own five form, and despite of their charatery, these two are most talented enough to hold position in dock 1, kaku who you met earlier is a forment two, in a place like this talent is the only thing is matter, so even if there a bit strange, we don't mind.

Luffy: they are pretty weird though.

Ussop: ha we can go in now

as everyone entering and see all man working on ships and building around.

Dante: wow now that's some working.

Yuki: so amazing.

Ragna: eh they're alright I'll give them that.

Penni: so huge.

Iceberg: now this way you will.

Guy 7: woah you see that? Iceberg is here!

Guy 34: hey! Look sharp on the boys everyone!

As everyone cheering and saying morning to iceberg.

Deadpool: he seem the popular mayor around.

Alexis: tell me about it.

luffy: I guess icepops is really popular around here huh?

Guy 53: hey boss would you look at the outer panels for me?

Iceberg: sure I'll stop by later.

Cailifa: in a place like this we're skills are natural that he is always shine. Is interesting , altough ship building is always been a pride of busniess bfore.

Austin: so your saying he have some compassion and some good true ship building once before .

Caulfia: indeed

Ben: gotta say for a mayor he have some skills.

As Caulfia and paulie spotted Luffy, Zack, Koan, Ranga Deadpool, and Dante make everyone shocked and eyes bulge out.

Deadpool: I.B does your place got chimeychuna?

Dante: or any hotel room?

Ranga: cuz we need some some place that have some food around.

Luffy: (patted iceberg's back) hey buddy! I hear your a pretty good shipwright why wont you join up my crew? Sound like fun?

Koan: don't know luff, he maybe but he's mayor.

Zack: he's right, means we still gotta find a true shipwright, does this place have root beer floats and a bar?

Paulie: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO PULL HERE?!

Caulfia: YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WRENCH!

Austin: now now, calm down they just have a friendly talk to him.

Ben: yeah so chillax

Iceberg: does this means you sail all the way to water 7 without a shipwright without your crew ?

Luffy:yeah that rhe reason why we're here.

Soda: do you know any shipwrights that good enough we can find ?

As soon kavaxas telepathic called the four boys and even Jack, Alexis, penni, sora, Ranga,Deadpool, Dante, Yuki, Ryuko, ichigo.

Austin: excuse us, (they move somewhere private) report kavaxas.

Kavaxas: good news and bad news, good news Kaku check the merry.

Ben: bad news.

Kavaxas: I'm sadly to say, even we do got the money, the shipwright can't do anything to repair the merry, I'm afraid her time will be up.

Austin: I see.

Ben: then i guess we have to use it when this is over.

Koan: also i have a bad feeling as well.

Zack: so does this means luffy and they others will get a new ship?

Ben: afraid so.

Then they senses ussop predisposed in black smokes.

Naruto: what the?

They run as naruto pick up metal feather and it was some slash mark on the ground.

Austin: RAH! CLOCKWERK!

Ichigo: austin calm down! (put his hand to his shoulder) getting all raged up not bring ussop back.

Alexis: he's right, we need to calm down first.

Austin: your right, sorry is just...

Jack: we know, that how I felt now aku is back.

Then Zack use his heat vivison to see what else and even x-Ray.

Zack: not just clockwork , the franky gang too.

Ben: The senses been block but not for long but I can senses ussuop around.

Zack: Alexis can your new power do it?

Alexis: (smile) sure since you give me the info of the former user of this power it work like a charm and I can find the location of our enemy at.

As she begin to close her eyes she can feel the energy around her then senses clockwork including the franky family on down town a bit not that far and even cloak person who gone for now but then a group of single beast who are now in the franky family setting up the wait as she open her eyes.

Alexis: I know where clockwork is taking ussop, is not pretty as they leave him be at up. Clockwork at the South, while the franky gang at their house along some dungle beast in the shadow expecting us to come.

Ben: austin let the real you know since is far .

Austin: you bet and I'll find clockwork.

Ben: the rest of us split up.

Everyone nodded

Luffy: what's going ben?

Ben: ussop is missing and kidnapped by our other enemy which is Austin, it was clockwork.

Luffy: who name there kid clockwerk?

Austin: he's no kid, or human in that matter, he's an eruasian eagle owl who's been around before 10, 000 B.C.

Ben: let say one bad ego villain who hateful and jealousy to austin's friends who have a problem with his family tree.

Koan: we defeated for good and now he's back.

Luffy: so he kidnapped ussop?!

Ben: yeah.

Then Kaku came back.

Koan: seem bad news already there.

Paulie: oh hey kaku, where have you been off too?

Kaku: and assignment

Penni: so you check their ship?

Kaku: that i did missy, (turn iceberg) now that's a coansident, you wonder were you were.

Iceberg: they why there here, how is the ship?

Kaku: about that..

Zack: we already can tell, a friend just did.

 **With they other and new groups up.**

Rodimus: so the merry cant be fixed huh?

Nepgear: not even the momey?

Kaxavas: yeah, kaku said the scars was very badly and they can't fixed her.

Sally: the koioes is really damage.

Bobobo: so that means the strawhat gonna needed a new ship?

Zoro: merry tell me, is what he said true? You'll never sail again?

Sally: (heard what she said) "i'm afraid so zoro".

As then the omni terorr crew ship begin to speak to her.

Omni terrow ship: you know ussop not gonna take it well and even is your time but the boy have a way for you to sail.

Merry: but I can't get repaired.

Omni terror ship: who said about repairing you?

Merry: huh?

Omni terror ship: you'll see

 **With ben and they others.**

As kaku tell the bad news about the merry.

Koan: luffy.

Luffy: yeah koan?

Koan: when you decided after we find ussop and deal our enemies, remember and promise me this and tell Ussop including yourself. Do not fight over what her, do not fight each other by the stubbornness , never say a word of regret cuz this isn't what the merry wanted.

Luffy: okay, I promise.

 **Meanwhile**

As with Zack who a duplicate with robin in a hidden place with some drink as the mind control bluneo who as a waiter.

Robin: (giggle) this is very entertaining, you made him forget you and now you made him a waiter.

Zack: what can I say, I just put the string on my enemy in mind, body and soul...they don't call me the mstyerous hero for nothing.

Robin: and cute too~

She giggle and kiss him.

Robin: so how everyone doing?

Zack: well we got the 300 money and it was stolen by the cranky family gang even our ols enemies symbiotes, dungle beast, heartless and Austin 's ols enemy clockwork. We took care of them and got the money back, we met the shipwrights as Kaku look at it and we're still find the shipwright and double bad news.

Robin: what is it?

Zack: the merry can't get prepared, not even the shipwright even if we had the moeny, ussop got kidnapped by clockwerk and his new allies the franky family.

Robin: who's clockwerk?

Zack: one of austin's friend sly cooper ,land his gang, clockwork is a Eurasian eagle owl that was the leader of the Fiendish Five and nemesis of the Cooper Clan. He was consumed by jealousy for the Cooper Clan's reputation as thieves and hated them to such a degree that he replaced his mortal body with soulless machinery just to keep up with them through time. He was eventually killed by austin and Sly Cooper, though his legacy continues to haunt the Cooper Gang to the present day. But over the passed year let say his parts everywhere and use and new enemies and the leader who wanted to use and fixed his body and use it as a vessel but didn't work out as one of his allies betray him and she use it, clock-la until austin and sly defeat her and destoryed all the parts for good and even the hate chip, a never ending part until is destroyed.

Robin: I see.

Zack: yeah even Alexis and penni have symbioted suit and surprise in control, the symbiote a.k.a Klyntar. a species of inorganic,[3] amorphous, symbiotic extraterrestrials from the Andromeda Galaxy. In their natural state, the Klyntar were benevolent, existing in a hive mind and capable of sensing the "voice" of the Cosmos. They endeavored to create an intergalactic peacekeeping society by using the symbiosis they need to subsist in order to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate noble warriors, the Agents of the Cosmos. However, to achieve this perfect symbiosis, the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. If not, the resulting symbiosis would corrupt both the Klyntar and its host. Symbiotes are fully aware and sentient creatures, but when corrupted are also vicious and wild, compelling their hosts to violence and corrupting them.

At some point in the distant past, these corrupted Klyntar established a brutal spacefaring empire dedicated to infecting and overtaking entire planets, spreading misinformation about their benevolent counterparts.

As a result, the species as a whole developed the reputation of being amorphous predatory monsters that dominate their host mentally and physically while parasitically feeding off their emotions and bodies. The corrupted Klyntar tend to force their hosts to perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of the resulting rush of adrenaline and possibly other hormones, such as phenethylamine. Eventually, these host beings would be sucked dry, exhausted by the constant stress and exertion, or simply die in a failed stunt, whereupon the symbiote would seek out a new host and repeat the process.

Robin: woah, that's interesting.

Zack: yeah they was corrutped by thanos , an evil alien tryant but anywho , one landed on new York to a super hero spider power , it bond to him as a suit and increased his power but messed his mind so he got rid of it and find a new host as venom who mimic other power to former host. Symbitoes sooner of year give birth of strong one as venom birth carnage , carnage birth toxin and anti venom is the twin and particle remade by venom.

Robin: genderless perhaps?

Zack: yeah and I'm wearing and part of the anti-symbiotes and know as anti-venomous.

He show a white and some black lines tentacles that wrapped a bit around his arms.

Zack: see? This one dont messed with me , since symbitoes are weak to fire, ice, electric and vibrations but not this one since is the anti symbiote that can cleanse and erase or absorb symbiotes to eat.

Robin: nice mind if I have a symbiotes from yours?

Zack: why?

Robin: I want to have a little surprise for him.

Zack: sure , toxin or part of my anti-symbiotes? or both?

Robin: what do you recommend?

Zack: hmm well i can make a new one mixed both toxin and my part of anti-symbiotes as one new symbiote I can make. (she smile at him)

robin: you know how to make a girl smile, I'll have that.

Zack: okay.

Then he created a new symbiotes as the new is crimson and black with a white spot part as it begin to merged to robin.

Zack: here your new anti-symbiote robin.

Zack: you can name it.

Robin: then how about, Anti-Toxica.

Zack: I love that, okay now wow me.

she smiled and rose peatles flow and crimson hand appeared on his back and it felt his hair then petted as she can feel it.

Robin: have I ever told you that your hair is smooth?

Zack: no, and now your bond the symbiote it will tell you info what if can do and mixed to your power, (turn bluneo) uh waiter another drink for me and my lady here.

Bluneo: okay.

As he went to fix them a drink.

Zack: well soon we begin our phase and in the mean time, I can teach you the six power I mimic from them.

Robin smile and giggle as red with black parts tentacles wrapped zack close to her.

Robin: how about we have some fun?

Zack: (grin) really want me that badly in this situation my angel?

Robin: (sexy smile) and what is that my guardian~?

Zack: ah to hell with it.

He then french kiss robin as break the kiss as bluneo give them the drink as they finished their drinks.

Zack: also blueno you go back what you was doing think your follow the mission by your following our plans.

He nodded and walk away give them some private and have have fun.

Robin: now we're all alone~.

Zack: yeah, let's have some fun 


	6. Flag 6

Sanji has found chopper and they are crossing the waters

Sanji: this sucks.

Chopper: I'm sorry sanji, i was so focus on the books and i didnt notice she left.

Sanji: there's nothing you have to apologize for, i just assume the person i saw walking with robin have to been you and your human form. But the question who was that mask man? And how they we're to disappeared suddenly.

Chopper: yeah and even robin's scent dissappeard.

Sanji: And after that, a huge shadow figure like a beast watch me from above the building and flew off.

Chopper: it looks like a griffin to me, what do you think it is?

Sanji: not sure, anywho hope everything alright, i feel uneasy.

Chopper: do you need an examination?

Sanji: no that not what i meant! It what aokiji and those 3 guys with them, there words keep repeating.

Chopper: what did they say that's worries you?

Sanji: is all that terrible stuff they said about robin's past. And very soon we regret her being in our crew.

Chopper: oh yeah right, so do you think what he said might have something to do with her disappearance.

Sanji: I don't know, but I know we're getting no where just by looking for her, let's head back to the ship for now

The yagara speed toward what sanji tell it.

Meanwhile

At the merry along the omni terror crews and zoro.

Sally: so your saying clockverk is back?

Seako: yeah, it austin said it what he saw him all patched up and flying in brawled daylight.

Sally: I see.

Then they see a red ship came in as sally, snarl and evile recognize that crazy laugh, inside the cockpit is a blue alien like sally, snarl and evile but with has black eyes, blue fur and a little short.

Sally: (sigh and groan) is him.

Evile: ah great.

Snarl: sweet!

Then the ship crash.

Rodimus: what was that?

Sally: that is expirament 626, aka stitch.

Then stitch came out of the ship and jump out and land at the ship.

Stitch: aloha!

Sally: aloha stitch.

Snarl: good to see you stitch.

Stitch and evile growl each other while gritting there teeth.

Sally: now now, (scratch evile's chin to relax him) let's not get to hasty.

Niji: seem they don't get along.

Sally: yeah, stitch and evile are basically rivles, evile was suppose to me the most strongest experiment surpassing stitch, but when I came in he change, now whenever I'm around he is harmless.

Snarl: sometime, so stitch what'd you doing here?

Stitch: ich, mega fly red ship until jump into portal! Find zack!

Snarl: oh you wanna see your friend/new owner.

Stitch: ih!

Sally: well you have to wait, there jumping around town and we don't want you to get lost now can we?

Stitch: don't get lost! Me can sniff him! 

Sally:( sigh) just please dont cause trouble like last time.

Stitch: what you mean? Mega not get in trouble.

Sally roll her eyes, stitch then run to the city.

Sally: let's hope he didn't slip into the water.

 **With luffy and they others**

Luffy: what?! You can't fix the going marry?! Why not? I thought all of you suppose be awesome shipwrights!

ben: luffy, I know what they can do but I'm afraid is impossible.

Austin: even with the money there's no chance.

Kaku: your friends are right son, no matter how munch you pay, that ship cant get restored she use to be, to be honest I'm rather impress you get that old girl this far. Consider the condition she currently in.

Zack: is it about the bottom of the boat is the reason?

Koan: the keel?

penni: the thing at the bottom of the boat?

Austin: precisely, it's the most important piece of the boat there is.

pauile: yeah, it crosses from stem to sturd and provides support, when you build a ship you start off with a keel, then you set the wood to the stem, the sturn, the frame, frame brackets and deck beams, all of the pieces are carefully pieced together with the keel serving as a core. Is the very backbone, frame and life that vessel to construction, but when is surveillance damage , and that's they end of her. you cant just replace it with a new on, that'll be the same thing as building a new ship from scratch, that's the reason we or anyone wont able fix her, your ship is a bunch of woods together waiting her in.

Austin and nami came by from the shopping as Austin 2 merged back as one.

Nami: hey you! Don't say horrible things!

Paulie: horrible or not, is the truth.

Luffy: ben! Austin! Koan! Zack! You guys can fix her right?

Nami: yeah you can do it too right?

The four brothers didn't say anything as ben sigh, Austin look down, zack's hair shadow while shake his head and koan sad look.

Austin: I'm sorry folks, but the interior is damages even by our levels, and with every ships battle scares, there would be a moment that she would sail her last sea.

Zack: It's like how a human does, human have limits how munch they live or born and so does any ships.

koan: It's like operation but giving the news that is good and bad, but if we do that we're part of your crew not shipwrights, it'll be a waste of finding one again.

ben: So we cant do anything, and don't bother saying make a another merry , cause is not gonna work.

luffy: why not?!

Hattori: koko! Once again your friends is right, we could build you a similar ship but no one can build you something exactly the same, no way in the world that two completely identical ships it simply can't be done.

Austin: like an art piece, once you paint it you can't paint the same thing.

Zack: nor making a bike.

Koan: nor food.

Ben: nor buildings.

Penni: same with a tree.

Nami: so your saying is absolutely impossible for us to continuing sailing the going merry?

Kaku: unfortunately yes, can either wait around for her to sink, or you can dismantle her immediately

luffy begin to remember a flashback how the merry go first set sail as his eyes shadow.

iceberg: well, your ship is on her last legs, why'd you don't look at this as an opportunity, you have to be in the best place in the world to buy a new ship, you have money right ? I understand your ship was a carrier bell, sailing on the grandlind like that will be difficult to begin with.

Luffy: no way we're not getting a new ship...

Nami: luffy..

Luffy: the merry is...the going merry is the ship of the straw hats pirates! and sh-

Koan cover luffy's mouth as he mubbling.

Koan: what luffy trying to say is the merry is more then a ship to set sail, really hard for us to let her go and she know it too, she a friend who survive like any ships ever does no matter how she look like inside and out.

Austin: she got the strawhats pirates in water 7 which amazing, there is other way but we thank you for doing the best of helping her.

Ben: Just give us some time to think about it and we'll come talk to you iceberg, it just new to the captain and they others including us.

Iceberg: well, sure, I'll let you all think about it.

Iceberg: well, sure, I'll let you all think about it, if you decide to by a ship let me know, my people can help. you your able to spent 300 million we can build a state of the arc ship for you, kaulifa?

Kaulifa: here, if you look this over, please, is a cattle log of our new and use model, use it as a prize reference.

Penni: (took it) thanks.

Koan: (sniff around) bros! The government's officials in 3 o clock.

Ben: let's go you guys.

Nami: yeah, well at least we still have the money.

koan: sure do , let's go check it in private.

they nodded as they went as koan realize.

koan: money never been light.

Austin: what'd you mean?

as Austin open the 3 case of money is now empty and look at the note said " I.O.U bitches! Love feral jester, P.S only feral know the fur frame".

koan: (frown) well played jester, game on soon.

Austin: (has a dark look) you and zack are going to run me to the curve one day.

koan: go curve yourself boy, at least me and zack have back up.

ausitn:(eyes wide) what?

zack and koan pull out extra money even 300 million from there top head pop open and show it as they put in the case as shocked them.

zack: you was saying?

Austin: okay, okay, I get it. You don't have to make a fool out of me every time. (start to walk away to the ship)

Koan: then stop being such a bummer with your naive and start being unpredictable and more extreme measures.

Austin:(groan and thought) why me?

Ben: also we should go and look for ussop while ausitn look for clockverk.

Koan: yeah and no one not even dark me touch the cloak without permission! Deadpool! dante ! let's go find those fuckers!

They split up and nami follow austin then suddenly stitch tackle zack to the ground and lick his face.

Zack:(chuckle) stitch!

Stitch: aloha zack!

Zack: good to see you, come on! We gotta friend to find!

Stitch nodded

 **with Austin and nami.**

Austin: what penni told me the franky family's hideout is not far, first we find ussop and pound clockverk as I could track ussop's scent.

Nami: okay, say, austin? (he turn to her) is there something wrong? You look sad.

Austin: it's nothing.

Nami: come on tell me, you help me and let me help you.

Austin: okay is just, I'm getting sick and tired that zack and koan telling me being more unpredictable like them, I'm trying my best on what I do, inventing, fighting, even being a hero, like my heroes. But when I try I'm always the last person to get anything, I mean zack and koan are basically literal twins, they think alike, they like the same things, and to top it all off they both pick on my because I'm not them! I'm not unpredictable damn it! Why do all my friends like them so much?

Nami: I know why.

Austin: why ?

Nami: have you get to know and be with them close instead they tell you?

Austin: well I always leave a duplicate to block the their energy senses limit and while I work and even drink tea and play music, even focus how to deal with dung a lot... (realize) oh man.

Nami: yeah, when ben told me he hang out with them and zack and koan showing them but they felt hurt you dish them and they showing their unpredictable at you to know and not let too munch, they don't hold back what kept them going berserk.

Austin remember he use to go berserk of his other side as he couldn't control it.

Nami: they felt bad and never wanted to but what you did make them felt like being neglect without their favorite brother with them, they want you to be unpredictable by potential and control your emotion of the right way and not letting it to munch like how ben is, like how zoro, sanji and luffy a set up because they maybe different but what they do like the four of you doing, it had to let your duplicate work and let it all out of showing them they learn from the best invention from you and I know your worry and don't wanna lose someone like what happen but that what keeping you like this, they're showing you tough love and care, they waiting for you to get it and understand as waiting for you, zack and koan said it felt odd not without a simple piece which is you and ben already in it.

Austin is surprise and shocked with eyes wide as he remembering and seeing around zack's and koan's face can tell but he was too busy in other thoughts.

Austin: I...I Didn't realize how munch it means to them, all this time, they got stronger by what they passed that I didn't. I just don't want to hurt anyone.

Nami: is not to late Austin, if you wanted to understand just don't hide and do like hero to control it.

Austin: your right, (telepathic) zack, koan.

Zack: sup?

Koan: yellow?

Austin: I wanna say I'm sorry.

Zack and koan: hmm?

Austin: I neglected you guys, (look down) I was so busy and working hard keeping dung form anything, I just don't want anyone else getting hurt by that monster, (deep sigh in sadness) but what I didn't realize until now, guess I'm a complete jerk am I?

Zack and koan sigh.

Koan:(serious voice) so now you get it and see it?

Austin: yes...

Zack: then stop mopping around then.

Ausitn: (Surprise) but aren't you two mad at me?

Zack: how can we be mad at our little brother? since you finally see and understand why , we sorry how it was but your letting your stress and about dung so munch from keeping that ? all heroes know but they never give up.

koan: so what dung got new allies and new tricks ? it not stopping us , even you hang with us a small time around and now it time you have to let your mind ,body and soul to show it...when ryuko was act different and mind control as a different person.

zack: the light of soiecty got alexis and shadow bunny.

Austin: shadow bunny too ?!

zack: yeah, I couldn't but I was should've save or stop that duel from happening , the reason me and koan are alike of what dung made is similar like how wolverine and Deadpool or batman and the joker have in common.

Austin: I see.

zack: me and koan use to love but heartbroken and same with ben , your heart broken of some rich friend and a step father, we move on and not let it happen in our way but your holding back hiding in the shadows which give dung up to something and the enemies.

Koan: you let your invention and the wrong way of fighting get in the way, you have to let it go and use your intelligent be one of it, not let too munch of it get to it nor logical , that how ichigo show his potential and if you promise to hang with us and no duplicate.

Austin: I promise and thank you two so munch.

Zack: it what brothers do , even we have to face our own problem but we know we're not alone and is time to show break our limit to surpass it, you have to use your strength not about other powers or so yet, both physical and mentally.

Koan: if your gonna be like how I was, go and think how any scientist who mad in a good way but not too munch of it , because the more keep too munch worry the more your not realizing it. Until now around the area cause that what dung expect from what he doing to you, experimenting and what other is part of keeping you like this as like people say without a gear there nothing but that not true, building to munch is like a shell and your emotion is part of a that letting it control you and being a little to doubt of proving what your but that not right as I now you can do it in some way.

Zack: so your not the only one try not to let dung do anything horrible, you got us and whatever deep down don't let it chain you up to be controlled, that not what a true hero does, so show dung and your enemies you can do you by merge of what you have with our advice to show your true heart.

zack and koan: and last we couldn't do some other way impossible piece without you ausitn d ookami.

As they shut off there telekinesis austin let out a tear as he smile and wipe it.

Nami: okay?

Ausitn: yeah, let's go find ussop! (he open to show dragonic like wings) woah, nice! Wanna ride ?

Nami: yeah.

Ausitn: all hands on deck!

he then took off in speed sniffing ussop's scents.

Austin: found him, and… oh dear.

nami: what? Is he alright?

Austin: well um... you might wanna look

he point down and see ussop is beaten to the ground and blood along bruises and scratch.

Nami: ussop!

Ausitn flew down and let go of nami as ausitn came and begin to healed him good as new.

Ausitn: everyone back off! is non of your business now!

nami: ussop! Hey say something!

Austin: come on dude! is it the franky family and a big mechanical robot figure who did this to you?

as ussop begin to breathe hard a bit.

Ussop: y-yeah, I try to stop them, it happen cause I'm weak..they said...they got the money...(begin to cry so munch) nami...Austin...how can I...face...they others ? now w-were finally able to fix the merry...

Austin: shh ,shh don't go to far and don't say a word, your a brave and strong enough, you did your very best okay ?

ussop: (Sniff) okay...

Austin: ussop listen to me, something about the merry you have to understand and promise not to fight over like koan told luffy, and we got extra money left so there no need to feel down cause we understand.

Ussop: o-okay...thank you Austin.

Austin: just wait right here for chopper.

He put him resting on the wall.

Austin: nami he all healed up so let him rest and let chopper fixed him up in case something else hurt.

Nami: okay.

Ausitn: I'll alert they others while I'll find clockverk and give me a major beat down and this time for good.

Nami: good luck.

He nodded and takes to the skys.

Austin's thought: since now I understand thanks to zack and koan, I'll show clockverk this guy is not the same cause I'm going all out straight, but I'm shocked! I'm finally in control of this berserk form, heck if my mom and aunt see me now they'll be out of there mind, even my uncle them most.

meanwhile at the merry zoro give the bad news to chopper and sanji.

Sanji: what is that true?

zoro: well that what the shipwright said.

optimus: he check every single part and the keel of it.

predaking: even with the money there nothing they can do.

sally: we're really sorry you guys.

chopper: but what about ben and his brothers?

Nepgear: I wish they could but they cant do anything to the merry too.

khlora: but we know we love the merry too but she almost in her limit.

Sanji: our ship.

Chopper: it can't be fixed? Even if we have money?

zoro: beats me, honestly it depends on how luffy and they others react after hear the acceptmeant , by the way I'm sure they'll get it out after the shipyard.

sanji: it just seem so extreme ! I mean look at her, same ol merry as she always been, we travel together all the way to east blue to this place why now?

zoro: your just answer your own question, human being become stronger hard ship after hard ship,but ships are different.

niji: he's right, we all got limit when the time come sanji, it difficult for all of us and wish it never have to be this way.

zoro: and there wounds just pile up.

sanji: it so hard to accept, and what ussop gonna say when he hears about of all of this

chopper: I don't wanna leave her I love merry!

Zoro: I know we all do.

Tsume: however there is hope

zoro, chopper and sanji: it is?

Tsume: yeah just you wait soon, we promise.

Sanji: the merry in trouble and robin is still missing, I'm worry about both of them.

Zack: **SKY DOOR**

then suddenly a thin air open in front of the gang like a real door to show zack and with robin.

zack: like tsume said, there is hope for it, you'll just have to wait.

Sanji: ROBIN-SWAN! (heart eyes running to her)

zack punch sanji's face with a boxing gloves k.o him to the ground as zoro laugh.

zack: hands off my girlfriend dude.

Zoro: oh now that is priceless!

chopper: robin your okay ! I'm so glad zack found you.

zack: she alright but let say we got a big plan that the enemy are not the franky, we'll explain soon after this small situation.

Nami: hey everyone!

Chopper: look! is nami and she alone.

Nami: that's weird, I wonder what happen to luffy and ussop.

Zack: that part we'll tell you

sanji: hi nami, is everything alright?

 **with Austin**

Austin new flew down walking alone as he breath and breath out then waiting as clockverk came in as the two stare each other.

Austin: hey.

Clockverk: surprise to see me?

Austin: no lies, didn't expect a new upgrade of your rust metals.

Clockverk: let say it show I've ben reborn.

Austin's thought: your not the only one.

Clockverk: I ran into your long nose friend here, feral got the money for them but I doubt you and your brothers have back up.

Austin: yeah and your the one who watching and kidnapped him huh? Seem you learn some new bird tricks.

Clockverk: of course, and better way to kill you.

Austin: kill me? At least I didn't get kill twice and being use as a tool by a certain backstabbing cop.

Clockverk: that was a miscalculation, I will personally kill you.

Austin: I like to see you try

clockverk: oh and how you gonna stop me? kamen rider? personality? Summing? oh no your new invention and your other side?

Austin: close but I munch go to my based sealed formed along with...

He pop out dragon wings and a tail like, He then have mummy bands started to get wrapped up in mummy wraps and black goo with orange lines start to open up and his shirt change to black and white and orange plates grow from his shoulders, elbows and knees, his forelegs turn black and orange and mummy wraps made a cape, a headband, pants and arm wraps, he summon a chain blade with claws.

Austin: to following and finally understand of my two brother's passion as I'm not holding back like before!

Clockverk shreeked and charge at him as he impale his chest as make Austin stretch his arms as punch double send clockverk fast crash to the ground as this awe ausitn to look at his hands.

Austin: holy shit, I didn't know I can do that! and I'm controlling my own anger and not getting it all out too far !

clockverk: why you ! clockverk: terrorize!

He shreek and transformed, his wings and head are the chest, his legs are shifted for longer ones and pop out arms, then pops out a monster themed head.

Austin: not bad, but I can to better.

he wrapped the chain blade around his leg.

austin: let's break dancing!

He then start to brake dance making his legs spin around and the chain blade is now spinning around with his leg.

as clcokverk sped in and begin rapidly slashing and kicks as Austin use his leg to block and back flip then jump over clockverk and kicking and slashing him many times as clockverk summon energy missile but Austin spin quick to deflect in full speed hit clockverk many times as got send up to the sky as Austin bounce up. 

Austin: **DANCE REVALUATION: BRAKE DANCE SLASHER!**

As he spins fast, his chain blade slashes clockverk all over then dropped kick him down to the ground as his parts is broken and show electric as his wings are broken.

clockverk: damn it!

Austin: this dance is not done yet!

he unsummon the chain as he use his bandages to wrapped him and swing him around and around hit by many buildings.

Austin: also your magic not working cases I'm nullified it

then let him go

Austin: **PINBALL ATTACK!**

He become a sphere to hit clockverk many times and he bounce on his back as Austin make a huge jump spinning while he become normal make his fist big and stretch it back to make a dragonic hammer.

Auatin: **DRAGON HAMMER!**

He punch clockverk make a huge impact shockwave to blow him to pieces as Austin turn back to normal.

Austin: and that how the dragon work.

then he heard clapping as he turn to see his brothers, saeko, niji, bloody bunny, nepgear, and nami.

Austin: oh what's up guys?

Bloody bunny: (jumps at his arm and hugs it) you did amazing austy!

saeko: (hug his chest ) you was outstanding !

niji:(hug his other arm) I'm so proud of you !

nepgear: (hugh is back) good job !

zack: bravo bro ! bravo !

ben:is about time you really do it !

koan: well done.

Austin: thanks girls ,I couldn't done it without you bros, after this small situation all I need to do is to registered . So I become a power ranger, (he realize what he said) wait did I just...

Ben, koan and zack: yep (nodded)

austin: sweet! anyway zack did you tell them?

Zack: yeah and all we need to find luffy, I mind link and control kaku, kalufia, and rob lucci.

zack senses name and bloody bunny have a bit energy like ausitn.

zack: hey bro why nami, saeko and bloody bunny almost senses like you?

Austin: (blush) well.

 **flashback**

nami and austin are alone in the ally way and start making out then bloody bunny and saeko came.

ausitn: bloody ! Saeko !

Bloody: I can't believe that you are making out with nami, with out me!

Saeko: and me!

Austin duplicate 2 for them.

Austin: let go somewhere private, i know a way.

They teleported to his room locked and sound barrier.

Austin: (grin) now let's start the mating.

He then kissed nami as they begin to strip their clothes off, She moaned at his touch of his lips with hers while fondling her breasts, Austin 2 let bloody bunny in human formed sucking his cock as he grunt while he she finger her pussy, austin 3 and saeko did a 69 that he sucking and licking her pussy and saeko sucking qnd licking his cock, then austin prime did a titsfuck on nami which she lick the headpiece and sucking which he grunting while thrusting and grope her breasts. 

Nami: (giggle) oh you thieving boy, you have stolen me~.

Bloody bunny: oh such a delicious carrot~

Saeko: so good, so delicious~

The 3 austins grunting, as they can feel their cock about to cum any mintue and can't hold on to it munch longer, they cum and so do nami,saeko and bloody bunny. The girls mouth which they drink their boyfriend's cum not leaving a single drop and they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Nami: such rich drink.

Bloody: it's so good, such delicious white sauce~.

Saeko: naughty boy, that's what I love about you.

The 3 austins give the girls a bite on the ear, neck, nipples, stomach and a big hard bite on the collarbone as they moan, suddenly Nami is now have dragon scales and eyes, bloody has white fur wings and saeko has blade wings.

Nami: oh yes, more, I want more

Austin: very well.

He then bite on nami more as she moan for more, anx then austin prime shove his cock inside of her as shd moan more while thrusting a lot moving his hips and sucking her breasts, austin 2 did a doggy to saeko while spanking her ass a lot and grope her big breasts and kisses her, asutin 3 let bloody bunny ride his cock as he move his hips more to thrust into and out and fondling her breasts then lift her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck as the girls eyes roll up along tongue out with a goofy face and smile.

Austin: I'm going to make you three mine and mine alone!

Nami: take me! Oh fuck take all of me!

Saeko: OH FUCK! YES FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE!

Bloody bunny: YES! YES! FUCK ME MORE!

Austin: WE'RE CUMMING!

They fumbled inside of the girls as they moan, the 2 austins poofed and lay on his chest.

Austin: so how it feel?

Nami: it's so good~, I never feel so greedy before~.

Saeko: what is so wonderful.

Bloody bunny: so warm~.

Austin: glad you like it

Flashback end.

Austin: yeah i mate.

Zack: same here

Ben: me too.

Koan: yep.

Austin: huh?!

 **Zack's flashback**

Zack and robin are making out hotly

Zack and robin are making out hotly as penni and neptune came.

Zack: oh hey penni, hey nep.

Penni: hey zacky~.

Zack duplicate himself of 2.

Zack: let's do it!

Zack and his girls begin to strip their clothes, robin started to hot kiss zack while fondling her b*** and finger her pussy as robin moan more, zack 2 and penni doing a 69 as they both moan and grunting and zack 3 with Neptune as he let her sucking his cock make him grunt. 

robin: oh zack, make me a woman.

penni: make me your queen.

Neptune: take me, all of me, my sexy god.

zack fingering robin more faster as she moan then robin do a boobjob on his cock to suck the head and wrapped her big breasts make him grunt, zack kept sucking and licking her pussy then penni did a deepthroat sucking his cock and zack who thrust his hip to deepthroat Neptune as she enjoying it.

zack: I'm cumming!

he cummed inside of his girls mouth as they drink it and swallowed it while lick the cum from their lips.

robin: Mmm, so yummy~

Neptune: so good.

penni: delicious~ 

the 3 zacks give them some love bites at the neck, ear, stomach, nipples, lips and collarbone of the hard bite make them blush and moan more, suddenly robin grow raven wings, neptune start to grow a little then transformed into purple heart and penni's hair almost spike and sharper teeth.

Robin: oh, this is amazing.

Purple heart: oh god yes!

Penni: make me cum~!

Zack:( grin wider) alright then.

Zack then shove his cock inside of robin as she moan while he thrusting a lot inside of her as she moan while he fondling her breasts, zack 2 did a doggy. Spanking her ass a lot while grope her breasts as she moan while kissing him, Zack 3 let purple heart ride on his cock as she moving and Zack 3 moving his hips to thrusting very a lot, as the 3 zack go in speed make the girls eyes roll up, stick out their tongue while a goofy face and smile.

Penni; YES! OH FUCKING GOD YES! MORE! GIVE THIS BITCH MORE!

Robin: oh yes! I want it all! Give me all of it!

Purple heart: CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE IT TO ME!

Zack: Im Cummings!

The 3 zacks cummed inside of them as they moan louder, the 2 Zack proofed as the girls lay down on his chest and purple heart turn back to Neptune

Zack: so what'd you there think and feel?

Penni: so warm~.

Robin: that was wonderful, zacky~.

Neptune: oh~, so, good.

As robin notice she look almost a teen like and her skin seemed to slowly lighten and neptune and penni felt have new ability and powers and so do robin.

Robin: I look almost, 18 again.

Zack: well not exactly, it the appearance change a little but your still in your age, all three of you have your very own new powers and my similar powers as well.

Robin: (rub zacks checks) who knew that you are this surprising~?

Zack: (smirk) I'm full surprises my sexy angel.

Robin: (make her wings wrap around zack and sexually smile) how about we have more fun together~?

As robin flash that she wearing a skimpy purple cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat.

Zack: wow (blush)

Robin: you like~?

Zack nodded

Penni: zacky~

He turn to see penni as a sexy bunny girl and purple heart wear a dark blue and white bikini.

Penni: would you want to taste me~.

Purple heart: like what you see cutie~?

Zack:( grin) yes, let's dig in !

 **Ben's flashback**

Ben is with nova , yuki and Ashley as they went somewhere private, there giving him some kisses.

Ben: I'm guessing you want me to take you huh?

Yuki: you got that right, Benny~.

Ashley: of course.

Nova: YES!

Ben: (duplicate 2 of himself) alright then, ladies first.

as Ashley begin kiss ben as they both have a tongue dual, they a strip their clothes off, Ashley then sucking his cock as nova giving ben 2 a boobjob as he grunting which she giggle then continue rubbing her breasts between his cock and sucking it, ben 3 let yuki sucking his cock while she fingering her own pussy as the girls moan and blushing.

Ashley: oh~,so good.

Yuki: yes, mine.

Nova: more, I want more!

Ben then start to bite at Ashley's ear as she moan more then begin sucking his cock to do a 69 as she moan more of feeling his tongue so nice and warm in her as ben grunting feeling her mouth and tongue sucking his huge cock, then nova continue faster then as ben 2 moving his hips to deepthroat her , ben 3 moving his hips as well to deepthroat at yuki make the girls moan.

ben: we're cumming!

the 3 bens cum and so do the girls while they drinking the wielder of the ominitrix's cum and swallowed licking their lips.

Yuki: Mmm~.

Ashley: yummy~

Nova: so delicious~.

Then the 3 ben give yuki, ashley, and nova a lovebite by biting their ear, neck, lips, nipples and collarbone hard as they moan, suddenly yuki start to glow btight pink aura and along her hair, nova show a reptile like tail, scales around her cheeks, arms, spikes on her back and her hair spiky up then glowing lighter blue, Ashley went super saiyan but her aura showing glowing orange around her.

Yuki: oh, this is hevenly~~.

Nova: want, more! Want all more!

Ashley: give it to me please! I want it!

Ben: okay you ask for it!

then ben prime shove his cock into yuki's pussy as she moan while grab her ip to thrust really faster, the 2 ben give Ashley and nova a doggy while fondling their breasts and twisting their nipples, they all using their incredible rapid speed to thrust inside and out making the girl's eyes roll up, tongue out with a goofy face and smile as their going crazy and the 2 bens spank Ashley and nova's ass so munch.

Yuki: YES! YES!

Ashley: MAKE ME CUM! MAKE THIS BITCH BUM!

Nova: OH GOD! YES! MORE! GIVE ME MORE!

Ben: we're cumming!

They cummed make the girls moan loudly as the 2 ben poofed out, they lay on his chest.

Ben: so how was it you three?

Yuki: so, good~.

Ashley: lovely.

Nova: I want, more, lots more, it's so wonderful.

ben: glad you like it.

koan's flashback

koan with ryuko, plutia and bloom.

koan: yellow plutie and bloom what doing?

Bloom: bloom is fine! What you doing?

koan: me doing peashy as an ice cream on a roast beef!

Bloom: ice cream? Where?

Koan: right here with koan! (he pull out an ice cream sandwhich)

bloom: yay! (Eating the ice cream sandwich) thank you koany!

Koan: no problem.

bloom: yay! (Bloom cutely nibble on the ice cream sandwhich)thank you koany!

Koan: no problem Bloomy!

Ryuko: (hugs him) mine.

Plutia: (hug Koan and pouted) no fair, plushy is mine.

Bloom: (snatch koan) koan is blooms huggy bear!

Plutia frown then transformed to iris heart.

Iris heart: you better let my koan go.

Ryuko then brought out her red scissor sword along a black purple sword as well.

Ryuko: koan is my childhood friend, so he's mine!

Iris heart: yeah right little girl.

Ryuko: like your the one to talk!

But ryuko turn to only see bloom and koan gone.

Ryuko: (Fury expression) THAT BUBBLEGUM WHORE! (dash to find them) GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH KOAN!

Iris heart: (Dark smile) well, this should be a fun hunt. (show a sadist arua then flew in)

 **With koan and bloom.**

Koan and bloom is at the sweet distract to have some snakes together.

Koan: me get cherry chunga and oero funnle cakes! Along root beer floats!

Bloom: and bloom will have cake and candy!

As they got they're sweets and begin to eat it as bloom close to Koan.

Koan: koan wonder of austin have your species is true?

Bloom: there different.

Koan: huh?

Bloom: gummy not bloom's species, they look and similar but not really as they fly, fight, energy blast, think they turn stuff to sweets but only to trick people in limit illusion.

Koan: (nodded) but me think your cooler then evil majin buu.

Bloom: yay!

She hugged him then kiss his cheek and lick him as he chuckle then iris heart came sway her hips and snatch koan and hugged koan's face to her breasts.

Iris heart: mine, (look at him with a sexuctive smile and a sexy voice) I've found you~.

Koan: yellow sadie!

Ryuko then kick iris heart out then hug koan's head to her chest.

Ryuko: mine, (rub her head on his hair) I don't want to lose him again.

Iris heart turn back to plutia as she and bloom pouted.

Koan: me still here.

Ryuko: I know even when we finally met again, I hardly didn't recognize you of your appearance and personality change.

Koam: really? How come?

Ryuko: you used to have the most cutest blue eyes and dark orange hair in the world and look like a little cub all together, but right now, I hardly recognize you, and me braking you more made it worse, (tear up a little) I just want my childhood friend back.

Koan: I understand, It was painful of trying to save you and stopping you for going after nui and rayo. (Close his eyes as become black as red tears show while gritting his teeth) I didn't wanted to show my madness to you and they others cause after what I did and my escape from dung and his allies, the people see me as a monster and cheer for the assassins viglax sent as they was afraid and hated me of seeing my mutant formed. call me a monster or a demon along devil with no mortally, when I remember you, you was all that I had left since i lost my step parents and little sister.

Ryuko heard what he said but didn't let go of him, she wipe his tears and give him a kiss on the lips which surprise him as he accept it and break the kiss.

Ryuko: I'd never call you that, I love you in childhood and now

Koan: thanks Ryuko, it means a lot and hope zack with his childhood as him and di felt the same.

Ryuko: what happen?

Koan: (deep sigh) at dual acdamdy along his old friend, alexis and shadow bunny. the society of light who was group of bad guy of negative light and who ever lose be brainwashed and join in.

Alexis and shadow join as top member, zack was devasted and depress, but his rage and hatred consume as his postive light and darkness along negative darkness which id not corruption.

He was struggling to tamed his spark of rage, I dont blame him of what happen. He see the lifeless and cold eyes of alexis and shadow bunny at the enemy side make him snapped as he on the rampage and his aura of fury, after alexis and shadow gotback to nromal they hold and felt huge guilt to help calm down the raging beast to bring zack back, which we have in common of hating evil mind control, possessed, brainwashed or become evil of betrayal.

Ryuko hugged him tighter a plutia and bloom heard everything and join in the hugged to comfort Koan.

Ryuko: I'm so sorry.

Plutia: me too.

Bloom: bloom sorry.

Koan: is alright, the pain already wash away, (give a crazy smile) now me got a family and 3 sexy and cute along badass girlfriends!

Ryuko snuggled koan as so do the girls and they felt koan's dick become as Koan face turn redder of their breasts to his face and his monkdy tail show and wagging.

Ryuko: (smile sexually) want to get a little wild~?

Koan: (gfin wider) I don't mind and i admit, when you wear that junkeustu outfit, it look sexy show your hips and that nice ass of yours. (he smack and grop her ass while blow her ear)

She moan a little and snuggled him more. Koan teleport him and along ryuko, bloom amd Plutia to his room as the door locked and sound barrier. Ryuko then kissed koan as he duplicate to 3 , koan and the girl stripped their clothes off as koan teleported senksutu outside.

Koan: now let's mate.

Ryuko: koan, make me forget those awful memories please.

Bloom: you sure bloom will mate?

Plutia: (hugs koan) huggy.

Koan: sure, now time to go wild!

Koan deep kiss ryuko as she moan as he fingering her pussy, koan let bloom suck and lick his cock while use her breast as boobjob. Koan gently kisses and finger plutia as she moan and play her nipples and let her licking his cock and Koan suck her pussy and licking it deep with his tongue as there doing a 69.

ryuko: so good, so amazing.

Koan smile then do a titsfuck by letting her sucking his cock while fondling and grope her breasts to thrust a lot as she moan and enjoying sucking her boyfriend's cock, koan 2 thrust his hip to depethroat bloom as she loving the smell and taste of it, plutia moan more as she can feel koan's tongue going very deep and koan grunting as she licking all over his dick and balls and sucking it then plutia transformed to iris heart again.

Iris heart: Mmm~, so tasty~.

Koan: I'm cumming! The three of us are cumming!

the 3 koan's cum as the girls cum too, they drink and slurped koan's sauce as they swallowed it and lick their lips.

Iris heart: Mmm~, that is delicious milk~.

Ryuko: oh yes~, so good.

Bloom: delicious cream.

the 3 koan begin to bite iris heart, ryuko and bloom's neck, ear, lip, nipples, and collarbone very hard make them moan and blush hard, ryuko then pop out liger ears and tail then her hair gone wild, iris heart then pop out butterfly wings but they shape of angelic and demonic and bloom's attena grew a little longer, breasts, hips and butt grew a little and so do iris heart and ryuko then iris heart split to show plutia who have angel and demonic wings along a halo.

Ryuko: oh~ so good~.

Bloom: yummy~ I want more of your vanilla flavor~.

Iris heart: (sexually giggle) this is so delicious~.

Plutia: huggys, more huggys.

koan: yeah , wait a minute ! bloom did you speak without the 3rd person?

Bloom: me am?

Koan: hmm, well I do like the 3rd person and not the one but it does sound cool and sexy at the same time.

Bloom: (giggle) well, bloom like you very much~.

koan then shove his cock to ryuko's pussy make her meow as he grab her hip to thrust in a full speed while sucking her breasts, koan 2 give a doggystyle to spank iris heart's ass so munch to make it redder and he rapidly increase his speed make her go crazy, koan 3 hugged plutia while her leg wrapped around his waist and he thrusting really faster, koan 4 who lift bloom to increase his speed so munch to thrust in and out while kissing her and gripped her ass then spank it, then grab her legs to thrust even more and the girls eyes rolls up, tongue stick out, have a goofy look and smile as they're going crazy and blank out of this so munch pleasure they felt.

Ryuko: YES! OH GOD YES! GIVE ME MORE!

Iris heart: YES! FUCK YES! MAKE ME YOUR LUSTFUL DEMON!

Plutia: oh, so wonderful, so good~.

Bloom: CUM INSIDE BLOOM! MAKE BLOOM A CREAM PIE!

koan: I'M CUMMING!

The 4 koans cummed inside of the girls which they all moan very loud as the 3 koans poofed to the real one, the girls lay down on him.

Koan: so how it feel girls? what'd you think?

Ryuko: (purred and rub her head on his chest) so wonderful~.

Iris heart: (giggle and hugged his head with her breasts) I feel sexy~.

Plutia: um, I feel good.

Bloom: bloom feel good~.

koan: glad you like it.

plutia turn iris heart and iris heart turn plutia first time meet face to face.

Iris heart: well~, it seems that this is the first time we are face to face.

plutia: yeah, your me but big.

koan: yep, hey bloom can you do an absorb trick like buu does?

Bloom: yep!

Koan: me have an idea! Hey ryuko you don't mind she absorb you?

Ryuko: I don't know.

koan: well after round two she spit you out.

Rykuo: okay.

Bloom make a split part of pink slime and cover ryuko, then become slime.

Bloom: here we go!

The slime covered bloom and then she begin to shapeshift to show she mimic wearing senkustu like shirt but expose stomach, and red fingerless gauntlet glove, she have her antenna and a red streak on her hair like.

Bloom: oh~, now this looks sexy~. What do you think koan~?

koan: cool and I think your growing smart or other stuff by me and also more of ryuko now.

Bloom: well, I can make her look more appealing for you~, what do you like?

koan thinking as he got one with a crazy grin.

Koan: I want you to make her more crazy, like me, bigger breasts and ass and, make her more sexy.

Bloom: okay~.

Koan: also how she doing in here? Is she hearing this?

Bloom: (nodded) she is fine, but she wants to be with you more, how about we switch?

iris heart: dibs!

Bloom: on second thought, how about I absorb you too?

Ris heart: I don't mind as long I can feel the pleasure from my sexy master~

bloom: alright.

She spit ryuko as poofed she here and bloom return her normal appearance then make another slime to cover iris heart, then go to merged with bloom, her breasts are now bigger and her clothing is now revealing like iris heart, her antenna grew longer beneath her back, her hair like bang almost like iris heart.

Bloom: OOHH~ this is so sexy~.

Koan: how it feel?

Bloom: (spank her ass) why don't you find out~?

Ryuko: oh koany.

koan turn to see ryuko wear a junkestu, chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe, red circle eyes.

This make koan stumble a little and hold his right arm.

Ryuko: don't worry, here.

She then kissed his arm, then kiss his chest and gently touch and rub it.

Ryūko: there ,you okay?

koan: yeah felt deja vu 

ryuko: but this time different and , (show her ass and rub to his crotch to show a sexy smile) how about you purify me more~, k~o~a~n~?

Koan see plutia asleep with koan 2 as koan prime grin wider as duplciate another as the 2 koan roar and pounce at bloom and Ryuko.

 **Flashback end**

Austin: I see, guess we did our girls hard did we?

Koan: yeah and now your like me and Zack, we stop as long you stop the teasing to far of our sitatuion and even the girls.

Asutin: i promise.

Ben: also we should look for luffy.

Austin: yeah, knowing the guy he must be heartbroken

Ben: it give him time ofit and us too.

Zack: what about ussop ? How hs gonna take it ?

Ben: dont know but i have an odd feeling.

Austin: well then let's go.

Meanwhile with alexis and shadow bunny.

Alexis: ussop suppose to be here.

Shadow bunny: you dont think he ran off to himself ?

Alexis: I don't know.

Shadow bunny: perhaps scents him could help.

Alexis: yes it could he-

She srop as her body spasm jerked her body up then begin to shake on the ground.

Alexis: Wha-what's happening?!

Shadow bunny: Alexis what's wro-

As shadow bunny doing as well , get to the ground shaking along alexis as the two girls twitch ,jerked their body around ajd spasm until those two stop, get up while their hair cover their eyes until show emotionless and lifeless eyes.

Alexis?: well, here we are.

Shadow bunny?:And to rhink is like a dream, last time we fought Jaden and bastion we lost and thought we wipe out of existed along the other members.

Alexis?: yes, but know where here

Alexis? And shadow bunny? Look down at their outfit.

Alexis?: hmm, it's not bad, but not great

Shadow bunny?: Why do I look like a bunny?

Alexis?: i was wondering since i remember you was a human.

As she search the info inside of shadow bunny's memories.

Shadow bunny?: I see

Then she poofed to her human formed.

Shadow bunny?: there we go, (she look at her outfit) hmm, looks promissing.

Then Alexis? And shadow bunny? Change the color of white and lavander.

Alexis?: there that's better so what now my queen?

Shadow bunny?: I believe with the society of light gone, I believe that we must apologies the one who we hurt.

Alexis?: i know, after we got defeat i look at Alexis' memories and we messed it up big time, we was struggle until our former faster brainwashed too munch.

Shadow bunny?: we must

Meanwhile

At the frank family along the dungle beast went to some house of built parts.

They go with the group of the memebers along the spare suit case of the money , there a guy with no shoes only bare feet, blue cloak along wearing a star like mask , two girls with square like hair cut with cloaks as well.

?: wow! ow! ow! 200 million?!

the franky members: yes 200 millions!

Guy 1: what do you think big bro? Awesome right?

?: incredible, you guys are amazing, now we this munch money. We able to get what we always wanted.

guy 1: we actually did it ddin't we? after three years pertinently paid off we're stufed!

?: me too!

Guy 1: every time we have a little money we get it all on the yagara races!

Franky member: AND LOSE EVERYTIME!

Guy 4: each time we collected criminal bounty, we party and drink!

Frank memer: AND SPEND IT ALL!

Guy 1: we can never ever save 200 million berri until now with some little help ! we finally got enough and done.

?: and then some, you guys did a hell of the job.

Everybody cheer while the dungle beast don't

?: now then,(get up from his char) I know this isn't munch, but here 500 million berri to show how grateful I am, eat! Drink! And have a blast! (throw the money in the air)

as everyone cheering with the arms up.

Guy 1: that's our bro!

guy 2: cutting flame!

then suddnely the door blown up send osme of the franky memebers flying.

guy 33: what the hell?!

cutting flam: huh?

guy 42: what was that?!

guy 19: show yourself! what fool dare to oppose the franky family?!

as the smoke show is ussop.

Guy 1: huh? is that wealky we ran into earlier!

Guy 2: how you manage to stand up? and all healed?

Ussop: give us our money back.

cutting flam: "give us our money back?" hmm, so you must be one of the straw hats.

dungle beast 2: and not to mention allies with the strawhat's new allies and part crew the Omni-terror.

Guy 32: that's right bros, he totally is! We expecting the strawhat crew to be really strong but this one not at all! (laugh)

Guy 22: yeah! he's a complete weakling! what a joke!

Ussop:(charge to get the money) mind your own damn business!

Cutting flam: (move the case as ussop fall and slide to the wall) whoops!

Dungle beast and frank member laugh

guy 12: what's he doing?

cutting flam: you got some guts gonna take back the money all by yourself, but I'm afraid we cant let you have it.

dungle beast 1: is now belong to them and coming here is a big mistake boy!

Ussop:(growl and get up) give it back! we need the money, to fix the merry ,her scar are deep ! (glared at him) that's our money! it to heal her wounds understand me?! you cant have it! give it back to me right now!

Then cutting flam and the dungle beasts laugh at him.

Cutting flam: why you so worked up about? Seem like you love your ship quite a bit.

dungle beast: like every rusty piece of wood cant go on, get over it!

cutting flam: no matter, whatever condition she in, this money belong to us now, understand?

Ussop: damn you!

Cutting flam: unfortunately in this world stealing from pirates isn't really seem as a crime, besides this is probably dirty money somewhere along the way here. (laugh) just let us have it, maybe you can beg the navy to help, nah they just arrest you, (chuckle) to bad for strawahw luffy and the Omni-terror brothers, they got themselves a useless crony who couldn't handle a simple task to guarding a little money, such a shame.

cutting flame uppercut ussop as he cough blood and trip down.

cutting flam: alright boys and beasts, show him some hospitality the franky house while I'm gone(walk off)now time the present to time to shop with his pile of money,(laugh) man this is gonna be great !

ussop: HOLD ON! **SPECIAL ATTACK: EXPLODING START!**

He use his slingshot to shoot his attack as franky just fit it like nothing shock ussop.

cutting flam: remember my name long nose boy, it's franky, if you wanna leave this city alive. I suggest you never cross me.

as the dungle beast and the franky member grab him.

Ussop what are you guys doing?! Let! Go!

They hit his hand to let go his slingshot and they laugh at his weapon while a franky member pick it up.

Guy 21: you call this kids toy a weapon? (he toss it)

franky: seeyah later long nose, thanks again for the 200 million berri.

ussop: no ! wait ! give it back ! give back the merry ! (struggle to break free) you hear me ?! give it back !

one of the franky member punch the sniper's stomach as he got down as the dungle beast and franky member laughing at him, ussop watching franky leaving at the door try to reach and to stop them.

ussop: no! Give it back! (crying) give! it! back!

as the franky members and dungle beast start beating the pulp out of ussop.

ussop: no ! please...(he see the door closed)GIVE IT BACK !

As the franky family and dungle beast laughing.

 **meanwhile**

Nami: so that the plan ben and they others huh?

Kavaxas: yes, now robin is safe and sound but we'll begin the plans...

Nami: that's great to hear, we should wait for, I'm counting on them.

 **With the sanji, zoro, chopper, Deadpool, ichigo, ragna, and Naruto.**

Sanji with chopper, zoro, deadpool wearing a pirate outfit, naruto walking on the water, ichigo and ragna are looking for ussop.

Ragna: I'm not gonna ask what with the pirate get up Wilson.

Deadpool: don't call me that! I am captain Deadpool!

Ragna:(turn ichigo) is it not too late to drown him?

Ichigo: wade will recover everything, as a mutant he tough to kill.

Then suddenly koan pop out with a pirate outfit, ben, zack and Austin came in.

Koan: arrgh! it can be only one captain in the mad sea! and is captain mad beard you red black scaley wag!

Deadpool: yarg! There is one way to settle this! (pull out chimichanga) and all out eat off!

Koan: yohoho! Ye think can beat me?! (pull out a cheerychunga) bring on you rip off Spider-Man !

Deadpool: I'll make you eat those words!

They begin showing down a whole pile of cherrychunga and chimichanga while glaring eachother.

Austin: there they go again.

Naruto: remind me how sasuke and I back then.

After they done eating they put on their normal outfit.

Koan: we agree to be both captain.

Deadpool: as long the gold are mine!

Ben: anywho, I see ussop gone huh?

Ichigo: we expect he be right here, but what nami show is the location and the freaky family's too.

chopper: hey ussop!

Sanji: I guess he left.

Zoro: are you sure? maye you screw up the direction bad.

Sanji: I'M NOT YOU MORON SHUT YOUR HOLE!

Ranga: man your both annoying.

sanji and zoro: WHAT'D YOU SAY?!

Ranga: did I stutter or say it at my face!

Ben:(Sigh) koan.

Koan nodded as he sniff at the floor and look at the side.

Koan: he went that on the trail I smell.

Sanji: that idiot, I guess he walk off somewhere on his own.

Zoro: wait you don't think he...

chopper: ussop no.

Naruto: he still feel guilty letting the money slipped, so he take it responsibility

Austin: before we go and find ussop, I have a rubber captain to catch just about now...

luffy screaming falling down as the guy look up while Austin stretch out his arm to catch him and drop him safe.

Austin: gotcha luffy!

Luffy: thanks, whoa! Do you have rubber arms?!

Austin: well you can say that, I can stretch and other stuff.

Luffy: so cool! What else can you do?!

Austin: don't we have a sniper to look for?

Sanji: and what you doing? And where the hell you fall from?

Luffy: The shipyard, I was trying to jump around like that carpener to look for ussop.

Koan: so great but we already know where he is.

zack: no need to tell them the bad news and good news.

Ragna: what matter is to find ussop.

Sanji: come on, we're just about to head over the hide the guy who did it, I'll bet that where we find ussop.

Austin: I can imagine how munch pressure he been, doing the biggest thing to help make the merry.

Deadpool: if we tell him this wont end and he need to understand, even we don't want it but what other choice we have?

Austin: let's go and find him and maybe take down some idiots.

ben: let's go and find him and maybe take them down.

 **meanwhile**

at icerberg's office talking with the 3 goverment's officer.

Guy 1: alright then, we be leaving now.

They walk off and close the door.

Guy: that man is stubborn, it is inferring, we don't even know he had it or not then he keep sending me out here over and over again, I which those people try to put on to my shoes for ounce.

Iceberg watch them leave as he heard a knock on the door.

Kalifa: is kalifa.

Icerberg: well, come in.

kalifa:(open the door) you must be worn out sir, would you like something to drink?

Iceberg: maybe some tea.

Kalifa: I already prepare it.

Iceberg: well, I expect nothing nothing less from you

Kalifa: thank you, I'm greatful, (pour some tea) poor mr. corgy who always angry when he leave doesn't he? What in the world he come here to talk about?

Iceberg: oh that, those he represent want something that I have and they keep making veriose offers.

Kalifa: it must be something great important isn't it?

iceberg: well, maybe so but I always deny anything I know it, they really are tiresome people.

behind him is a picture of young robin wanted poster with a 79,000,000 berri.

Ben, Austin, koan, zack, luffy, zoro, sanji, chopper, ranga, ichigo, deadpool and Naruto looked down at the heavy injured ussop who got scratches, bruises, bleeding and seen crying on the ground which chopper check on him.

Luffy: is he breathing chopper?

Chopper: he's unconscious, yes he's breathing, he'll live I can save him.

Luffy:(tilt his hat down his eyes) you wait out here for us, okay ussop?

Ben: you did your very best and now rest..…

Sanji light up his cigarette and puff it, zoro put on his bandana , chopper huff his nose in anger, luffy is pissed off tighten his fist, ben give a stern look as his entire body transformed, his skin turn green, his hair turn highlight, his pants are now black and has green lines on them and wear light a jumpsuit. Austin in his base formed while put on a dragonic yellow mask with sharp teeth, zack in his ghost formed with his hood up shadow his face show an emotionless look, koan went his mutant formed as he grin while so munch veins pop out then bloodshot eyes like, Deadpool look furious click his guns, ragna's hands begin to glow as he carry his bladed sword, ichigo's eyes glows while crack his knuckles, and Naruto give snarl as he very pissed as his eyes become crimson and sharper teeth, whisker mark more darker like.

They all walked to the franky family home.

Luffy: we're gonna go level that stupid house down to the ground.

Ben: for good...

They the strawhat's crew remember of ussop and even the four brothers along their friends as they didn't say any single word of it.

while the franky members partying and playing poker games even the dungle beast too.

Guy 11: that's it ! Show them , looks like you loose this round !

32: loser go pick up more booze

Dungle beast 11: yeah so bringnus some as we'll

They all laugh.

Guy 10: be right back! Ans when i am I'm gonna win every hand just you wait!

He open the door to see the strawhats and omni terror group, as luffy back his fist then punch him send the guy down the ground K.O.

Guy 6: what was that?! What happen?!

Guy 2: who the hell are those guys!?

Guy 21: you jerks! You got a death wish?

The smoke clear make all franky member and dungle beast big gulp on their throat in fear and sweat know who they are.

Guy: is that pirate! Strawhat luffy! Along with Emerald shiftier! Pharaoh dragon! The savage nelpham ! And the deadman fury!

The franky family is now afraid of the now mad group, the dungle beasts charge in at them but Ranga and zack came front zack ignite his green and black flames and ragna's sword become a sytche mode.

Ragna: **BLACK ONSLAUGHT!**

Zack: **FLAME SOUL DEMOLISH!**

Ragna and zack destroyed/insinuated half a bit of the dungle beasts shocked and fear the franky member, then a huge gaint guy wearing an armor came by.

Giant guy: so you came to get your money back did ya? Bad move, just take a look around you, do you think the 12 of you are enough to handle all of us.

They didnt repsond a single word as the giant laugh.

Gaint Guy: but since your here, we might take that big bounty you got on your heads.

Guy 1: we got rid of that long nose weakling we took care of earleir! (the whole franky family and dungle beast laugh)

Guy 2: with that pitiful excuses for a pirate on his crew, he can't possibly be that strong.

Guy giant: let's go! Come on shrimp.

Luffy:( glared the gaint) now **GUM-GUM...**

He stretch hitting on the gaint guy's chest non stop but it not touching him.

Gaint guy: huh ? What'd you think your doing?

Dungle beast 2: really ? Is that what you human got?

Guy 5: what a joke !

Luffy kept punching

Gaint guy: If just play around, I'll end this right now! (raised his ax up)

luffy kept punching at him as his arms turn red, then his arms form together delivering a powerful blow at his gut making the franky family in shock.

Luffy: **CANNON!**

The giant guy fall down.

Guy 32: he punch the whole right throw it!

Guy1: hold on! Wait a second you guys! Let's talk about this for- okay guys? Okay guys! Fire the cannon!

The frank family fire the cannon and goliath then breath fire ball then zoro and deadpool rush in.

Zoro: now **three sword style:...**

Deadpool: **crimson black gun:.…**

Zoro: **karasuma…**

Deadpool: **deadmans…**

Zoro slashes the cannon balls in half as deadpool avoid the fire ball while spinning using his guns blasted at the goiath's heads.

Zoro: **RAVEN HUNT.**

Deadpool: **GRIM BLASTERS.**

This shock the frank family eyes bulge and jaw dropped as the split cannons exploded and the golaiths dead on the ground.

Guy 1: what impossible ! Those cannons are made of iron and that monster suppose to be tough on bullets !

Zoro and deadpool cut the cannons in half shocked them as the krakens begin to fire a shcokwave bomb in the air but austin walk in use a tentacles black and orange line whiles scales to impale some of the krakwns and raised his tentacles up.

Austin: **Storm sparrow...**

He impale his tentacles at the ground.

Austin: **RISING PILLARS!**

Then erupt black spiky pillars with orange electric shocked and exploded the krakens as make the franky family scream.

Guy 13: dude!

Guy 63: holy crap! These guys are serious bad news!

Guy 19: let's get out of here! Everyone run at the backdoor!

Sanji and ichigo jump and landnat the cannon then upside while holding the guy's face in balance and ichigo next to him.

Ichigo: what's the rush? You expect picking on the defenseless and now you know how that feels except one who is brave enough to fight.

Sanji: yeah, you guys started this fight, it kinda pathetic to run like cowards.

Ichigo: now feel the wrath of our fallen comrade!

Sanji: **PARTY TABLE, KICK COURSE!**

Ichigo: **RIDER, SHOWDA PUNCH FURY!**

Sandi and ichigo brutally kick and punches many franky members send them to thw grounds, ichfio slammed on to the ground while sanji uppercut one.

Koan walk up as the ground melting showing flames along with naruto as he see so many gorgons and bemehoth coming.

Naruto: **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!** (Make 20 copys)

Koan: (lift his hands up shared a flaming) **SHOWERING HELL...**

All 20 Narutos:(he lift his hand up make a swirl wind huged shuriakn) **WIND SHURKIAN.…**

Koan: **CHOATIC ATTACK!**

All 20 Narutos: **RASANGEN!**

Barriege of falling fire blast and the naruto clones throw their wind shurikan together as demloshing and killing all the gorgons and bemehoth make them turn to dust and wlice to million pieces.

Guy 71: windows! Use the windows!

They charged in to the window but they got block as ben floated a little as using his telekniess of his mind make the franky family and even wraith and bemehoth float up in mid air slamming them in many place as walls ,floors and ceiling while chopper ate yellow ball.

Chopper: **RUMBLE: HORN POINT!**

He turn humanoid part of fur arms and grew sharp antelors, ben throw them all for chopper.

Chopper: **ROZEO CONKONETTO**

to ram them all as ben make an energy finger glows.

Ben: **GREEN MANA: BEAM SPLITTER!**

His finger fired a tons of finger killing the wraith and bemeotth into many holes dropped to the ground.

Guy1: wait! Wait! You guys! Is the money right? You just want the money back, the 200 million Berri the long nose guy try to get? (ben and luffy give glared) I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but that pile of money isn't here anymore...franky the family boss took it all and shopping spree and since he buying on the black market, we have no any idea he might be or might find him! So no mater how munch rampaging you go on! The 200 million wont be coming back! (as ben and luffy back there fist) so why wo-

Luffy stretch and ben make a green energy guantlet with spike punch the guy very hard send him crashed to the wall.

Sanji: shut up that's enough out of you, this has nothing to do with the money.

Zoro: damn straight, it to late for that

Austin: you hurt our comrade so we'll hurt you...

Koan: and our boss is next soon...

Deadpool: since there still few of you still standing...

Ragna: we'll start with you...

Ichigo: no holding back...

Naruto: so you get ready...

Zack: that to see you crumble along this shit of a house really bad...

Luffy: not even your bones will be left while we're done...

Guy 18: not even our bones?!

Guy2: what's the matyer of you acting all like a bunch of cowards ! We're the franky family we're the one who bone breaking around here got it?! Never forget who you are ! Okay brothers let show him the special day of the franky house!

They set up the cannons and 8 huge dungle beast came in as the strawhat and omni terror no moving yet

Guy62: now fire the anything shot cannon!

They fired and 8 gaint dungle beast fire flames ,lighthing and acid but the pirate heroes all dodge it or deflect and slice it charging at the franky gangs and dungle beast.

Guy79: here they come! Attack!

A all the pirate heores beating, shooting, kicking, slicing and demloshing all the franky gang and dungle beast even the giant ones as they all scream to see the house exploded.

Alexis? And shadow bunny? Look and see the demloshish franky house.

Shadow bunny?: that must be zack and his brothers work.

Alexis?: along with the strawhat pirates.

Shadow bunny?: how the power of lightning of the devil fruit that Alexis have working out for you?

Alexis?: its better but alexis is banging to take control.

Shadow bunny?: i know as shadow is a fighter but first.

They force them to be unconcious.

Shadow bunny?: we don't want them in the way of what we have to do.

Alexis?: yeah.

With ben and they others.

Sitting around waiting chopper and austin who help ussop up, zoro tide his banada back to his lef arm and the four brothers turn back to normal.

Sanji: shall we go after franky?

Zoro: start looking where?

Sanji: ah man, look like these idiots didnt where he took the money.

Ragna: at least tennyason and his hrother got it cover.

Deadpool: let not bother find franky.

Zack: he's right, consider it even.

Koan: he scratch our back with our friends, we do his.

Ichigo: even franky did spent it, At least we have our own to what to decide.

Ben: which we'll wait for luffy's answer

Zack: I'll be back, going for a walk.

Naruto: alright.

Zack walk off with his hood up while in his ghost form as then he stop walking, he felt a familar present before.

Zack: (chuckle darkly) to think is ironic that ghost haunt peoples around , I guess even memories too that almost follow you around...well almost.

Alexis?: yes, it is.

Alexis? And shadow buny? Came but zack give a fierce glared make them stop but flinch in the chilsla s he pull out his long pistol of a skull and green lines pointing at them as they raised there hand in defesne.

Zack: The unfirom, the society of light...And those eyes like before...queen of light and queen of ice...(click his gun) one more shot should erase you two for your crime.

Alexis? And shadow bunny? Got on there knees

Zack: what the fuck?

Alexis?: we want to apologies.

Shadow bunny?: for everything we done to you.

Zack:( put his gun away) me ? Now that funny, two members think they apologize to a " dark user".

They got up as they look down in guilt.

Zack: do you have any idea how alexis and shadow meant for me?! They all I have even since. I lost my father and sister so munch! Even my own half life!

Alexis?: we didn't know at the time.

Zack: yeah, i bet you really enjoy make people suffer, brainwashed them to this false light and pleasing with your master the most.

They didn't say anything else but look down in guilt.

Zack: yeah and after the horror, even shadow all lovey and dovey to be HIS queen! (he pull his hood down as his left eye red and right green) and my close friend alexis ignore and call me such insult like Alice was, there no proof how you cared or help to anyone in that academy and tournament!

Alexis?: w-we do, is the truth!

Zaxk:(point at her as she flinch) prove it! Tell me a hint or way you do!

Alexis?: Remember at the tournmanet?

He nodded

alexis?: I fought agents that french guy saving alexis's two friends.

Zack: and you walk off ingoring us and me.

alexis?: (sad look) I know, I'm so sorry for my actions.

Zack: anything else.

Alexis? Our former master order us to get third key but he use his power more.

Zack: and you show lifeless and cold but mine is nothing even flames,(turn shadow?) And what about you? Do you have proof?

Shadow bunny?: yes, even though I'm a queen I don't show a queen like.

Zack: meaning?

Shadow bunny?: I felt uncomfortable and don't fell okay without you.

Zack see it as he close his eyes as ale is? And shadow bunny? Can tell he havingna flashback and memories of the suffering and the society of light as a single tear dropped with his right arm shake as white slime and black lines while his teeth gritting.

Zack: tell me, did you look at there memoires what happen after you two lost?

Alexis?: we did.

Shadow bunny?: we was d truly sorry of the pain we cause , and so do alexis and shadow.

Alexis?: when you in that formed we can feel the non stop hatred and even you almost killed chazz.

Shadow bunny?: If our former master didn't control us far we would've be there.

Shadow bunny? Hugged his arm and alexis? Hugged his other arm as went to normal as they look to his eyes deeply and see the pain.

Shadow bunny?: we apologies to you for our cruel acts zack.

Alexis?: is there anything that to make it up to you?

zack sigh then turn back to normal.

zack: start over and show me the true light.

they nodded as they give him a kiss on the lip by surprise zack.

zack: what the?

Alexis?: will that suffice?

Zack: (blush) I-I guess, but let me give you name. (turn alexis?) lux , (turn shadow bunny?) hikibi.

Lux: I like it.

Hikibi: me too.

Zack: And I admit lux, you look good of the S.O.L uniformed and sexy, even you too hikibi.

They blushed a little and kissed his checks making him blush more.

Lux: wanna know something? when I walk off helping alexi's blue friends, I sway my hips for you a little.

Zack: what?! that explain it! I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me!

Lux: no it's not.

Hikibi: and now I can be with my new light king~.

zack: I don't mind and I wanna see alexis and shadow bunny.

They nodded as they close their eyes and open to back to normal as alexis and shadow bunny is back in charge of their body.

Alexis: AH! Are you okay zack?!

Shadow bunny: did we hurt you again?!

Zack: is alright you two, those two within apologize and they felt guilty of what happen.

They sigh in relief and they look at their outfit there wearing.

Alexis: what in the hell am I wearing?!

shadow bunny: again?

zack: well I do admit the s.o.l does look good on you.

shadow bunny make it her clothes back to normal and alexis too.

Alexis and shadow bunny hugged him.

Alexis: thank god your alright.

Shadow bunny: me too.

Zack: I know, let go back and I see how ben and they other doing.

Zack, shadow and alexis walk back.

zack: I'm back, how ussop doing?

Austin: he be okay.

Zack: also Austin I've been curious that bother me.

Ausitn: what is it?

Zack: why you do clank laugh? Are you try to imitate him?

Austin: have you ever heard of the lombax and the zoni?

zack: yeah.

Austin: well, the zoni is time masters but the precious caretaker has a scents of humor, but the lombax's, there technical genioses surpassing my mind to be honest and one of them kaden his name is skilled on making weapons and gadgets and he was a hero to his people, I ran into there sons one time.

zack: I know that, that why you do the laugh?

Ausitn: just to honor there heroism by having a little laugh. (clank laugh)

zack: I see, but more of a clank laugh (sweatdrop)

Ben: (turn luffy) hey luffy! did you decided?

Luffy: lets take them down, (they look at him) about the ship, it time to part the wave on merry, we say goodbye here.

ben: _no need to worry luffy, you'll see merry in person, latterly._


	7. Flag 7

As the four boys who in their ships ,they at a bar room which it seems like a party, ben drinking his smoothie, Austin drinking his tea juice, zack drinking his root beer, and koan drinking his milkshake vanilla.

Austin: phew, what a day.

Zack: your telling me.

koan: at least everything going smooth-ish.

Ben: yeah, hey aust you told ussop the news?

Austin: yeah I did, hope he taking it well.

Ben: we all do and hope luffy promise it.

Austin: same here, but surprise is aku back.

Koan: yeah zack how did jack defeat him? 

Ben: you didn't tell us.

Zack:(sigh) well remember when me and jack deal with a baby problem? (they nodded) you see he told me he got this for now, even I was having doubt but he want me to trust him to be alright and so I go.

Koan: then what happen?

Zack: 50 years ago,(look down to his drink) well perhaps before jack finally found the last time portal back home but as always that dick head aku destroyed it, jack was furious and stressing out. Aku turn cute little lambs into monster which jack mistaken then soon he...he lost his sword.

Austin: I see, did he lost his mind during the past 50 years?

Zack: temporary and might suicide himself

Ben, Austin and koan: WHAT?!

Zack: when I was back I try reasoning him but his negative dark side seem to get in the way and the daughter of aku 7 of them.

Austin: let me guess, new robots and improve?

Zack: nope, real humans.

Austin: humans?!

Ben: how can they workshop that black turd?!

Zack: let say human who see aku as a god and female give birth and aku genetic part that's how, jack was barely hold out and I defeating some of them and take him somewhere safe.

Koan: but it didn't stop those girls?

Zack: yes, but jack and I didn't have a choice of their pass of killing but one survive name ashi , we open her eyes and I help her save of children and jack thought he killed then but no, then we of me and jack's old friends who still believe and there and never forget him. We finally stop him for killing himself and he come back to his senses and we went back to the place were he lost his sword. me and ashi handle an army and the mother of aku and bam! jack is back with his sword.

Ben: that good to hear!

koan: hell yeah!

Austin: that jack for ya!

Zack: then after we travel and other stuff, seems jack and ashi was getting closer then I thought. (smirk wider)

Koan: damn.

Ben: I know he'll have a girl soon.

Austin: finally!

Zack: they was good couples until aku came and thanks of sharing the genetic power and corrupt her to fight jack until he give up, I have to go back and get reinforcement. we fought and jack free ashi from aku's control and have his power.

Ben: then you guys went back and killed aku. zack: yes koan: but sadly time change means ashi right?

Zack: sadly true but at least she still there to remember.

Austin: yep, hey kavaxas what new on tv?

Kavaxas: well new episodes of kamen rider build, black clover, pokmen moon and sun, and transformers power of the prime. (make the four brother's eyes wide in shocked, surprise and excited)

The boys all dash away to watch there favorite shows.

Ben: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!

Austin: YES!

Koan: KOAN IS COMING ASH PIKACHU!

Zack: I CANT MISSED IT!

 **Meanwhile**

With alexis, ryuko, srako and yuki is got went shopping for new stuff while grimlock, bobobo, sally and sora carry some grocery.

Sally: I thought I reorganize you sora, your the kid that stitch told me you need his help with.

Sora: yeah we went way back.

Bobobo and grimlock dancing with party.

Alexis:(sigh) these guys.

Grimlock sniff something.

Rykuo: what's wrong big guy.

Grimlock: d-dinobots! they smell in trouble.

Seako: let's go and see!

They nodded as they follow grimlock as they went and saw a stegasuars, triceratops and pterodactyl carry a brontosaurs.

Grimlock: slug! Swoop! Snarl!

Swoop: grimlock! Thank goodness your here.

They notice the unconscious brontosaurs.

Grimlock: sludge!

Yuki: what happen to him?!

Snarl: I-it was awful, we met rodimous prime until some guy who name levatron along this feral jester and overlord, they came and beat us.

Slug: they implanted an odd looking matrix but smell dark in rodimous chest a-a-and...

Sora: what happen next?

Sally: tell us!

Slug: rodmious become corrupted evil by change his color and name to rodimous cron.

This shocked them very munch of what they hear.

Swoop: what very worst, they give us a major brutal beating and when rodimous punch sludge very hard, we couldn't feel his spark..h-he's offline!

Sally: hmm, is he an undead cybertronion?

Snarl: no not undead, rodimous different person as pure evil, when rodimous was punching sludge a lot very hard, it like he punch the spark out of his life. (this shocked them) I think whatever they put inside of rodimous' chest like a dark matrix, it make him very dangerous and can extinguish any bot's sparks.

Swoop: that why he killed sludge with a last single punch and join the enemy's side.

Grimlock then roared in anger then transformed into robot mode and carry.

Grimlock: sludge must be save now!

Sally: grimlock I Don think he wont be brought to life since he-

Grimlock: NO! (yelled make her silent) Grimlock maybe not smarter, but grimlock don't care of logical word or stuff! Me knows there is impossible ways! Dinobots almost lost sludge ounce! but not again ! grimlock will never lose brother! must take him to zack and others! Hold on sludge!

Grimlock start run to go to the ship.

Sally: he really care for him.

Then before grimlock he stop and heard arguing at the strawhat's ship.

Grimlock: huh? (he crouch down to see luffy and ussop fighting) what the?

Bobobo: hey what going on grimlock?

Grimlock: look, rubberman and long nose fighting over stuff.

As sally, alexis, yuki, ryuko, bobobo, sora and dinobots watching.

Sally: what are they fighting about?

Bobobo pop his afro open to hear it with a sonar and his head went back in.

Bobobo: there fighting about the merry, listen what there saying.

He pull out headphones along a piece with a bottom stethoscope as they plug it at the wall.

Sally: oh no.

Alexis: should we tell the boys?

Sora: yeah, but first let get sludge some help first.

They nodded as they went back to the omni terror's ship.

As the boys come back form their rooms watching their shows.

Ben: that was so epic.

Austin: now I cant wait to get that new rider.

Koan: man ash and Pikachu keep amazing me.

Zack: it nice and kinda suck some combiner die too.

Koan: also here you go zack.

He pull out lucci's hat.

Zack: is that lucci's hat?

Koan: I stole it, consider him an asshole.

Zack:(he put it on)thanks bro.

Ben: I wonder if rodimous done with his driving.

Then they heard a door open to see sally and they others as koan and zack see the offline sludge.

Austin: huh?

Ben: the rest of the dinobots are here too?

Zack and koan: WHAT HAPPEN TO SLUDGE!?

Sally: we're going to tell you.

The arrived group explained there updated situation while putting sludge at the table.

Ben: no way...your kidding right? Rodimous switch with those guys?!

Zack: sludge...no.

Koan: can't believe it that levatron and overlord guy did this, but how?

Optimus prime: perhaps I know(came by) I senses a very dark among present, the matrix of chaos.

Austin: so your saying like an evil and anti version of the matrix of leadership?

Optimus: you are correct austin, is the Matrix containing Unicron's lifeforce and whoever wear it give amount power and darkness from unicorn, it doesn't effect any evil but can corrupt and mind control rodimus, we must save him and brought him back.

Zack: we can using the matrix of leadership and me and ben will help, but first we need to bring sludge back, I can heal his wounds.

Optimus prime: and I will help.

Optimus's chest open to show the matrix of leadership while zack healing sludge, then optimus prime impale it to sludge's chest as blue electric and his eyes glows as sludge begin to gasp and got up to robot mode, then the matrix of leadership went back to prime's chest.

Grimlock: sludge!

Zack and koan:(hugged him) your okay! Thank god!

Sludge: grimlock? Guys? Wow I almost went to the well of allspark, thanks.

Zack: is nothing.

Sally: also we got other terrible news guys.

Austin: what is it?

Sally: luffy and usopp are fighting at the merry.

Austin: alright guys! (duplicate himself) my clone will give sludge a check up.

Ben: and the four of us see to do with those idiots

Ausitn: sally why they argue the merry? I did explain to ussop.

Sally: yes but ussop believe that luffy abandoned the dignity of their ships and wanted to challenge luffy in a dual and ussop too stubborn of what luffy said about the damage of the merry but he already know.

Alexis: then luffy said it by accident of if ussop don't like it he be off the crew.

This make the boys silent, austin put on his dragon mask and hoodie up, koan put on a black mask of a red jack o lantern, zack lift his top hat and put his hood up and his tophat back on, and ben put on a visor with wing blade like mask.

Koan: he promise me...

Austin: same to ussop…..

As they went off and then they teleported in front inside of the ship as ussop is not around and nami, sanji, and zoro even luffy looked to see the four brothers who look not very please.

Austin: strawhat…

Koan: you are in trouble, along with ussop!

Koan walk in front of luffy.

Koan: you promise me.

Austin: wheres ussop?

Nami: he left wherever he go.

Ausitn: koan sniff and track him down.

Koan nodded make a duplicate as he run to find him.

Luffy: koan, I know that-

Then koans head grab luffy's throat and lift him up.

Koan: stuff it! You think is alright and no turning back and I don't give fuck if it no turning back.

He punch luffy as he scream a bit of pain send him to the ground.

Zack: and your accepting the dual?

Ben: you may know he cannot defeat you but try.

Austin: and this guy already know this, but look what your doing to the merry.

Austin point at outside as everyone come out and see the merry in like tears.

Koan: you made the merry cry, she said she blamed herself and wish this would never happen or go this way.

Zack: there no chance in hell cuz ussop been quite enough of pushing himself.

Ben: which is why we'll be his substitute of fighting you to this duel monkey D luffy.

Austin: be ready at sun down, your about to see how deadly the four of us can be.

zack: we're not killing you but hurt you very bad, since your crewmate told us you face dangerous opponents, so we thinking if you can handle us.

Koan: think of it as we're doing it cuz ussop been too munch so you better give it all you got.

As koan 2 and chopper come back, koan 2 merged back to koan.

Zoro: oh hey, your back, you where going after ussop too?

Chopper: and if he was still mad I wanna to treat his wounds, he turn me away,(sat down) he found a place to stay. At least he can gets some rest, but do you know what he said to me? (crying) he said we aren't friends now, so I should leave him alone and go back to the ship.

Koan: (koan hugged chopper for comfort) which I hit him in the head and tide him up to see this of our fight and everything, when new leave I hope how will he react when this shit is all over, is alright chop, you did good, everything will be alright I hope.

Austin:(turn nami) I'm sorry nami and the merry, we try but ey leave us no choice.

 **Timeskip**

at night time the wind blows to show everybody of the strawhat crew and omni terror crew along ussop tide up watching luffy waiting for ben, austin, koan and zack.

Luffy: (he turn to his crew) listen up, I don't want any of you leave this ship, you got that?

Nami: look!

Chopper: PLEASE DON'T FIGHT! 

Ben: this is it strawhat, if you can't beat us, then you can say goodbye to being king of the pirates.

Austin: because people who are strong as us can take you down with just one punch.

Koan: you have brought this upon yourself.

Zack: now you must face all four of us so don't hold anything back.

As the strawhat's and omni-terror's crew remember how they get along like brothers and so do ussop.

Luffy: no matter how munch this battle you wont regret it, this is exactly you ask for.

Austin: your right.

Ben: so let settle this right now, captain to captain.

As a big green, orange, red and blue flashes engulf them while koan slammed his fists to the ground.

Ben become a big brown humanoid dinosaur about 12 feet tall ,wears black briefs with a white waistband and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. has grey fingernails instead of brown, a slightly bigger chin, green eyes and his nose has shifted to his forehead.

Austin become a person who wear a black like suit and jacket, a yellow V like on his chest, his right hands is gray, left hand a blade like weapon, his megatrix on his right knee.

Koan become change into a bull-bug like alien with two small spikes on the lower chest and on the upper body there are two spikes on the back and on the face there is a scare on he right side of the eye, and there is a bull-like beast with light black rocks on his back, walks on four legs with red tips and has mantes-like claws, has a stinger on his butt, has a sharp under bite and has the nematrix on his neck.

Zack become a humanoid who armored kistune with light blue scarf, fox armor feet and helmet, a blaster on his left arm, two handles on his waist, an ultramatrix as a belt.

?: **HUMONGUSAUR!**

?: **IKAZUGA!**

?: **MATTERSHIFT!** (bull roar)

?: **SILVERFOX!**

Luffy: so you all change into forms that I have no knowledge about.

Ikazuga: you got the fuck right there rubber boy.

Mattershift: even we transformed we know your not going down in a fight.

Silverfox: not to mention you fought devil fruit powers one way or another.

Humangsuar:(pound his palm) so let see if you can fight 4 aliens, so let's go!

Luffy: right!

Luffy and the 4 aliens charged at each other ready for the fight.

Ikazuga: IKUZE!

He then swings his arm-bat at luffy as he flew to humongasaur but he dodge then luffy stretch his leg to kicked Ikaguza to the sky while dodging silverfox's blaster and mattershift running as luffy back his left arm.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM PISTOL!**

He punch mattershift as he flew back a little then jump away to avoid humongasaur's fist then punch the alien dinosaur face then Ikazuga flew down to his arm-bat but luffy wrapped his arm around him to swing him around and around to hit at humongasaur. Silverfox and mattershift to let him go but he luffy begin to float as mattershift's horns glows and slamming luffy a lot of times then blast a red lightning but as luffy was immune but sting a bit of force then silverfox and Ikazuga charged in and jump up.

Ikazuga: you better not miss Orion! **HOME RUN SMASH!**

Silverfox: your the one to talk too Ookami! **FLAMING WHITE IMPACT!**

There combine attack hit the strawhat captain as he streatch his arms back.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!**

He hit them crash to the gorund until they got out grunt in pain a little then silverfox and luffy charging delivering a nonstop punches to each other as some of their bones are broken then silverfox backflip and turn into a full silver kistune with armored up, wind blades and wheels like as he howl launch ice beam and mattershift join in shooting lightning too as luffy dodging it and back away Ikazuga's weapon then humungousaur charge in as him, they both as well punching each other but not falling or backing away, then both luffy hand locked to each other and glared.

Humungousaur: your good, you don't seem to back down that easy do you?

Ikazuga: and you are very stubborn too.

Luffy: aren't you guys the same as well? Otherwise how you prove to be heroes or fight your opponent?

Mattershift: good point.

Silverfox: never thought you got us there, let see what you got!

Ikazuga and humungousaur charged in combine their fist to fighting and punching luffy as he got hit many and dodging while blocking it but they uppercut him to the sky.

Humungousaur: ZACK! KOAN!

Mattershift and silverfox went up as mattershift reshape as a meteor like while silverfox aand him hold on to him, as mattershift burst off lightning and silverfox ignite of fire and ice falling down.

Mattershift and silverfox: **DIVEBOMB CRUSH!**

Then a shockwave hit to crashed as luffy scream of pain then he stumble back while getting up ,and he charge in at the four aliens.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM GATTLING!**

He punching them all really fast which didn't give them enough time as some of them almost a it bruises get crashed to the gorund but they got up.

Silverfox: not bad, he's good.

Humungousaur: yeah but let make it interesting.

Humungousaur, Ikazuga, Mattershift and Silverfox: TIME TO GO ULTIMATE!

They all slap there trix's and start to change to begin evolve, humungousaur now have green skin, a blue shell, black silver claws, dark blue, having wrinkled textures like that of modern lizards, but his overall appearance is more techno-organic. On his limbs, there are exposed metallic plates and tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. Also, silver veins appear under the shoulder pads and the top area between the shell and the chest plate. His helmet is silver with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a Styracosaurus more than an Ankylosaurus. The front of his helmet has a dark blue mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. His eyes are outlined in black and are indented further into his head. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large white fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. He also no longer has black lips. There are now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. His chest and torso have less plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The spike on his chest have been replaced with holes smaller, having four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle and an omnitirx symbol on his chest with 4 spikes.

Ikazuga now have wearing a red trench coat with yellow flames on his sleeves along spike wristband and band hands of red gloves and his megatrix got spikes as well.

Silverfox now have a white and highlight blue exoskeleton fox armor as his left hand is a big blaster claws, carry a bladed blade sword with two blades on it.

Mattershift is the same except black ashes skin with red lines as he now lava rocks and two holes on his back that have ignite flames mixed lightning and his nemetrix with claw marks with it around his neck.

?: **ULTIMATE HUMUNGOUSAUR!** (roared loudly)

?: **ULTIMATE IKAZUGA!** (he pound his fists)

?: **ULTIMATE MATTERSHIFT!** (roar huge)

?: **ULTIMATE SILVERFOX!** (as he in his fighting stand)

Luffy: BRING IT ON!

The ultimate aliens charge in as U. Humaongsuar jump up and turn his hands into cannons to gattiling shooting missiles and lverfox fired his left arm a bunch of light flames lightning missiles. As send luffy flying but he grab the ground then back flip by dodge U. Ikazuga's big punch make crater hole of the ground.

Nami: whoa, did you see that?

Chopper: that one tough fist!

Luffy: damn.

U. Ikazuga: you ain't seen nothing yet! **GOD'S HAND!**

Then when he is punching the ground a gigantic fist landed a hit on luffy. Then suddenly what shock him that luffy is lifting it up then stretch his head and hit at U. Ikazuga's chest send him flying to the ground then U. Mattershift rammed luffy make him cough spit and blood then send an explosion fire mixed lightning but as he stretch to grab U. Mattershift by he horns as the alien bull try to shake him off them unleashed lava around make him scream then U. silvefox speed slash luffy 5 times then U. Ikazuga and U. Humgusaur double punch him a lot until luffy stretch his leg to kick the 3 ultimate aliens very hard and charged in ready to hit them until U. Mattershift rammed send him crashed down as he get up, the 4 ultimate aliens and the strawhat captin stare at each other as they know is time to end this.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM...**

U. Humongosaur: **ASSAULT MISSILE...**

: **HEAVY HIT...**

Silverfox: **NINE ELEMENT...**

U. Mattershift: **STORM VOLCANIC..…**

Everyone has watch the captains in shock that they are not going to hold anything back.

Luffy: **PISTOL!**

U. Humongosaur: **BARRAGE!**

U. Ikazuga: **BURNING EXPLOSION!**

U. Silverfox: **BLAZING LIGHT!**

U. Mattershift: **MAYHEM!**

As a huge shockwave explosion of a light that flashes green, orange, red and blue as smoke where as to show the bogs turn back to normal and luffy as they still standing but some torn clothes , some blood and scratch and bruises as they still on conscious but they fall down on their butt while panting really hard.

Ben: i got admit luff, your realy good for a hero pirate.

Austin: explain the reason your fit being the pirate king and fought strong oppenent as we thought.

Koan: if we really went all out we would kill you.

Zack: but we show the best we got, but it's seem a draw for this duel for now.

Luffy: yeah, and you four not really bad your yourself.

Austin: we're still standing.

Ben: and you too.

Koan grab luffy's hag and toss it back to him as he wear it, zack Use his telekneiss to bring ussop down to the ground.

As the four boys regenrate and healed all up, then ben healed up fluffy too.

Nami: (tears) _why does it have to happen?_

Luffy: (turn ussop) do whatever you want with the merry, i wont let anything hold us back. we're getting a new ship.

Ben: and i hope your wise of your descion ussop when we set sail forward, (turn austin, koan and zack) come on brothers, we're done.

They nodded As luffy and the four brothers walk off to their ship.

Luffy, ben, Austin, Koan, and zack: so long ussop, it was fun while last it.

Ussop nodded as he walk away.

While way and not far from the building is levatron with a large robot that is while and light blue along rodmious who color black and purple along a faceplate.

Levatron: one hellish fight huh overlord.

Overlord: seem these boys got their hands full, Tim to get back to work.

Levatron: yes, don't you agree rodimous cron?

Rodimous cron nodded as they move out

The next day timeskip

Sanji and Zack are walking as they stop and heard the people of the rumor of what happening as they walk off and went to a hotel room and see chopper, zoro, ben, austin, koan, grimlock, optimus, drago, ichigo, Jack and naruto.

Sanji: so this is where you been?

Zack: seem this way, even we rent a room.

Sanji: guess nobody didn't sleep huh? And where luffy?

Chopper: over there.

They see luffy up top to some building.

Zack: also bros heard the people's gossiping what happen?

Austin: yeah about the major seem injured by a figure and the one who is robin, which is a shpaeshifiter I think.

Koan: even two figure too.

Ben: anyway snarl said about overlord, who's that guy?

Zack: let say overlord is Having been defeated by Megatron in the past, the only one to ever do so, Overlord sought revenge on the Decepticon leader and very bad news sometime.

Optimus prime: which is why he here even the war ended.

Drago: how snarl Austin.

Austin: he pretty good for now, but I can see in ussop what may expect.

Koan: after all what he do and did, we'll see how when this is over, get a ship and then sailed out of here.

Ben: right.

Then penni, niji, yuki, ryuko and alexis came in the room.

Ben: any news?

Penni: no, it's still talk about icebergs sudden attack.

Alexis: is not the cp9 but at night time I saw was levatron, overlord and rodimus.

Zack: yes, even franky might come back here and according to what penni said is true.

Austin: we found our self a shipwright but we have to see of get to know him for the right member.

Koan: but right now we'll have to do shipyards as I can smell paule is pissed and want payback.

Alexis: we'll scout ahead and see.

Ryuko: we'll be back.

They nodded as they gone.

As penni, niji, yuki, ryuko and alexis walking then suddenly they spotted levatron who's helmet is remove but his hooded shadow his entire face as he smoking while feral jester is eating a bone and his neck chain like a dog.

Levatron: must you eat that?

Feral jester: yummy human's bones! You feed feral too munch drugs!

Levatron punch his head.

Levatron: you sniff it when I said no.

They his eyes on the girls and feral jester looked at ryuko then barking like a guard dog make ryuko back away.

Levatron: hmmm, odd guess and familiar faces.

As he and feral jester land down.

Levatron: well this is interesting.

Alexis: zacky, please this is not you.

Konton:(pull his hood down) wow who know akaru and the other gods send them.

Feral jester: explain this reunion and feral's revenge will be complete at scissor tomboy!

Ryuko: koan please I know th-

Feral jedter: koan? he died..a along time ago.

Ryuko: you lie, you are koan.

Feral jester: no I've been reborn, since you killed me almost and made me this complete.

This make ryuko gasp and biting her lips as she tearing a little.

Alexis: (pat ryukos back) shh, shh is okay, (notice konton is smoking) what on earth are you doing?!

Konton: what?

Alexis: you shouldn't be smoking!

Konton: why's that? is a free country and world.

Alexis: you never smoked!

Konton: I always does when to calm down or relax, and you never be weak by the light and trick by that lame-ass chazz

Niji: hey! You two that's enough!

Konton: hehe, the sister of Austin ookami, fancy see you closer to him.

Penni: hey! Back off!

Niji: wait what?!

Konton: blamed dung for separated and changing you and your parents memories in limit , and hey there black heart, look stunning as ever but meh, alright.

Feral jester: is ink taste good?

Konton: no you idiot, why in the hell you do that?

Then suddenly ijin came and hugged konton's arms and he sigh.

Konton: hey ijin.

She nodded and hug him more.

Niji: what the hell?

Konton: this your counterpart while the other half of her with drang, come on let go.

Ijin smile and kiss him while konton flip alexis a bird and feral jester did the same to ryuko as they teleported away.

Ryuko: that's not my koan, this is all my fault.

Alexis: is not your fault, it was dung, he's the one who did it.

Niji: he is the one responsible for everything.

Penni: but at least we got our husband instead the evil ones.

Niji: I cant believe all this time I have a brother!

Ryuko: let's go back, I wanna hug my loony koany for comfort.

Alexis: me too, I just want my zacky teddy again.

Niji: and to finally come to my big brother.

 **Timeskip**

At iceberg's room who injured as the doctor is here along kaflia and lucci.

Kalifa: doctor please, what is his condition?

Docter: he was shot two times on the front, and another three from behind, I have no idea what happen to that room last night but what ever it was it's brutal.

As the people taking the picture of the blood spill and slash marks and almost broken doors.

Peeply: according to forensex but there no sign of the locks being picked on his office or anywhere else at the building, the indecent are in currents in a room. no one couldn't enter, the only out the place they found is mask that you can buy anywhere but it was some person who not human almost tore the place.

 **Meanwhile with the strawhat and the omni-terror**

luffy: ice-pops from the shipyard?

Nami: yes, I've heard he's still unconscious.

Ben: we know who it and framed us but auztin working on it.

Koan: levatron and overlord along rodmious did it.

Alexis hugged zack, niji hugged austin and ryuko tackled koan in a hugged.

Koan: FISH TENNIS!

Ryuko: WWAAA!

Koan: what's wrong ryu?

Ryuko: I don't want to kill you, ever!

Koan: huh?

Penni: we ran into your dark side that left you

Koan: oh, is okay ryu, me koan still love you. (hugged her comfort)

she cried a little but koan made her look up so she can kiss him.

Koan: is alright, cuz i love you.

Ryuko: i love you too koany. (grin)

Niji: I finally meet you big brother.

Austin: excuse me?!

Niji: you heard me, I'm your little sister.

Austin: da~mn!

Koan: ha i knew it! Pay up Zack!

Zack: what are the odds?!

He give 50 bucks to koan.

Alexis: hey Zacky

Zack: yeah?

Alexis: do you think I'm a bad person?

Zack: no why on earth you said that?

Alexis: your dark self said that I was weak, (shadowed her eyes) that I lost to chazz.

Zack: i got a what?!

Penni: i think is a dark clone of you that been made by dung.

Zack: that bastard! Alexis look at me, you was strong when you was fighting the light that struggle, that asshoke just pull another trick you didn't expected and chazz is lose cuz he cheated and that wasn't him and you know it.

When she look at him, all he see's is her tears on her face.

Zack:( wipe her tears away) I would never see you as weak, your strong dualest and my girl, so don't listen to that faker, cuz he don't understand and blinded by nothing.

She nodded then kissed him.

Alexis: (smile) thank you Zacky, it means a lot.

Zack: is nothin.

Luffy: i thought everybody in this city love this guy, why him?

Ben: we know but maybe somsone try to hide their true feleing and their self as a mask

Sanji: who are you talking about?

Nami: he's the nice man who help us out, so munch yesterday, the president of the ship building company as well of mayor of water 7.

Sanji: sound like and important guy.

Drago: people look up to him very munch and now he's very bad wounded.

luffy: I'll go check on him. (jump off)

Nami: luffy wait up! I'm coming too! (run off)

Ben: penni, Alexis, ryuko, yuki, niji, and bros we're coming too

Everybody got up and they follow luffy as well.

Grimlcok: me come too! Dinobt come as well as boring to wait.(follow the gang)

Sanji: alright guys, let's go look for robin, come on chopper.

Ichigo: I'll come too.

Jack: so do I.

Sanji: (turn zoro) what about you?

Zoro: no, I'll just wait a while, see how things turn out.

As they walk out.

Meanwhile the newspaper thrown out to show what happening to iceberg

Newspaper guy: extra! Extra! Read all about it! Iceberg! Our beloved hero of water 7 has falling victim by the hand of the assassinate, this is an urgent news report...

As the luffy and the four brothers running then they senses franky's present arrive back.

Then austin see nami on a yaganari as he grab luffy.

Austin: hold on bro, hey nami were up here!

Nami: hey! Down here!

Austin and luffy jump down while the other brothers and their girls riding on the dinobots as a ride. Austin grabs luffy as they gently landed on the yagara.

Nami: okay let get moving.

Then nami handed a newspaper to luffy and Austin.

Nami: take a look is all about iceberg.

As grimlcok seeing newspaper as he got one.

Grimlock: people go haywire and worried of major guy hurt by enemies.

Luffy: the rumors were true, he was attacked.

Austin: no, it's more then an attack.

Ben: like a kill but at least he still alive.

Koan: just as we thought

Nami: yeah if we go in a shipyard is likely we go and meet him.

Ryuko: not sure since people may think is either franky, the pirate or us.

Yuki: yeah, hey nami okay? Is like you seen a ghost?

True to yuki's word, nami looks to see ussop on the ground, but she blinks to see that she is back in reality.

Austin: (hugged her to comfortable) don't worry, i did talk some sense into him.

Nami: you did?

Austin: yeah, give him some time to think and not mention crewmate or not he still a friends and friends always help each other no matter what.

Nami: (smile) thank you.

Luffy: we owe you.

Ben: well it what we do and I admit you got a lot of strength to keep up.

Austin: consider a fifth brother to us luffy, you earn it.

Luffy:(grin and eye smile while chuckle) thanks.

Koan: also bros i felt franky back and boy he want payback, in style.

 **Meanwhile**

At the demolish franky house cutting flam is shocked and furious what he seeing and even his gangs too.

Franky: kiwi, mozu, am I asleep? Is this a dream?

Kiwi: this is no dream.

Mozu: without a doubt this is the very spot where franky house stood.

Kiwi: but something like this happening.

Mozu: just seem so extreme

As frany take off his mouth and shout his lung to the sky.

Franky: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING OOONN?! (He panting in anger) who it be stupid enough to do something like this to my house?! Hold on...i know who,(tighten his fist) damn you strawhat luffy, along emerald shifer ben, pharah dragon austin, savage kon and deadman Zack...so this is your payback for stealing 200 million Berri? How dare you treat my fateful men this way.

Mozu: is so heartless.

Franky: unforgivable...

Franky member 1: franky! Bro!

Franky member 2: you came back!

Franky: you gus are alright? What a relief, thank goodness.

Franky member 1: it was terrible! Those pirates are completely insane! Listen, we've been keeping track of what the strawhats and omni-terrors are up againts to, we know there's no way your gonna let them get away with this.

Franky: where are they now?

Franky member 2: we saw them going here.

Franky member 1: after that , they headed to the ship building island, is dock one . there was there yesterday i bet that what there going.

Franky: is that's so? Alright then, strawhat luffy...emerald shiftier ben, pharaoh dragon austin, savage Koan and deadman Zack...when i find you guys, I'm gonna rip you apart.

Meanwhile with the four brothers and they others.

They heard an alarmed.

Voice: your attention please, your attention please, this is the water 7 weather forecasting center. As of now an aqua lagoona severe weather warning has just been issued on the entire island, it's arrival time is estimated between midnight and 12:30.

Yuki: what's going on?

 **With Jack, ichigo, chopper and sanji**

Chopper: what did he say?

Sanji: aqua lagoona? (turn guy) ah excuse me , what was that broadcast just now?

Ichgio: they talk about aqua lagoona.

Guy: what'd you mean? Everybody knows wh- oohh wait are you a visitor? Here sorry you got some scene a really bad time.

Jack: so please tell us what is this aqua lagoona sir.

Guy: aqua lagonna is annual storm, is about pass threw here.

Sanji: a storm huh?

Guy: a big one, your gonna need to evacuate higher ground, this entire city will be under water soon.

Sanji: underwater?

Jack: really?

Guy: don't worry it's not gonna happen in a second, according to the broadcast it'll arrive around midnight, the local got use to it, and you'll remember seeyah!

Sanji: later.

Ichigo: I guess that'll give us a lot an hour left around.

Jack: and if we need to find robin, perhaps suggest what she like to do and her hobbies around any places or stores.

Then sanji and chopper start to run like a couple of maniacs

This make jack confuse and ichgo sigh.

Ichigo: there they go again.

Jack: indeed.

Ichigo: so jack, what do you think of the situation?

Jack: well all I think the boys' enemies is helping the cp9 and others enemy in this world , I'm worried as aku back but I know i stop him ounce and I'll do it again.

?: and your not doing it alone as well.

They turn to see woman hair down, slim, petite builds and all of them have large, narrow eyes, red lips and she wearing black suit but along a jacket as well.

Jack: (eyes wide) ashi?!

Ashi: yes jack, I'm back

He ran and hugged her tight while in tears.

Jack: I missed you so mumch

Ashi: i know, I thanks the boy's mother as they brought me here and now I exist amd told me the situation.

Jack: that good to here, even now aku is back and dangerous as ever.

Ashi: yeah i felt his present.

Ichigo: (fake coughc to get their attention) hey jack, who's your friend here?

Ashi: hello, my name is ashi.

Ichigo: a pleasure, names ichigo and you know her.

Jack: yes, she's the woman who i love.

Ichigo: (whistle) wow jack I'm impressed, now come on so we can find sanji and chopper.

They nodded as they go find sanji and chopper.

Sanji: so we don't know anything about her.

Ihcigo, ashi and jack found them.

Ichigo: I guess but we can still find her, I think maybe her past is troubling her.

Chopper: yeah, hey who's that lady with jack?

As ichigo smack sanji's head before he try anything gaga on her.

Ichigo: that's ashi, jack's wife.

Chopper and sanji: wife?!

Ashi: is nice to meet you.

 **Meanwhile**

As everybody at the dock of galley la 1 people is questioning of what happen to iceberg.

Alexis: so munch of getting there.

Austin: looks like it's all blocked.

Luffy: cant go that way, unless we find a way to icepop.

Nami: um excuse me, can you tell me were the entrance the main office is?

Man: yeah is head dock 1, but I don't you gonna have luck getting in, when everything happen there only allowed atuhorrize personal to get threw. your not alone ,everyone wants in,we're all so worried about him.

Nami: I see, thank you.

Austin:(Sniff and turn) he's here!

Luffy: who?

Koan: awesome entrance!

Franky: look all those people, what's all the commotion about? Well the bigger the audience the better I say.

As everybody heard this song as koan and zack along dinobot liking the theme as they notice the people know that theme.

Man 32: no, don't tell me.

Man 21: is that rhythm!

Man 42: what?! Why now?!

Franky: hey guys! Question, did you say my name?

Guy 81: no we didn't! Just go away!

Guy 52: were is he?! Where that coming from?!

Guy3: I don't see him! Wait! He's up there! Oh no!

The guy pointed up to the bridge where a see though cloth is covering three figures.

Franky: come everybody no need to be shy! Say my name!

Guy 80: we don't wanna! Get lost!

Guy 22: your the one who attack iceberg aren't you?

Guy 2: yeah he had to be!

Guy 9: just leave! Get the hell out of here!

Guy 58: hang that good for nothin punk!

Franky:(sigh)what a bunch of noisy fly, I'm water 7 super guy! The face of they underworld! and you know why! I'm the man with the plan, the power of fame and people everywhere call out my name! Woah! (then he strike his own pose) FRANKY!

As it show franky's real appearance such built man with a height of at least seven feet His forearms are relatively enormous while his biceps are comparably small. His chest is well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He has brightly-colored blue hair and blue star tattoos on his forearms. sunglasses, His chin is very angular and tapers off in three pointed clefts. has an equally angular prosthetic nose made of iron with several rivets and jagged edges. wearing speedo, and a red Hawaiian shirt, with lime green palm trees decorating it, gold chain necklace.

Then yellow smoke exploded as everybody running away with their yagazard except luffy ,the four brothers and the gang.

Ben: so that franky huh?

Austin: seems like it.

Frnaky:(lift his glasses to show he have eyelashes) come out and show yourself strawhat and omni-brothers!

Koan:(chuckle) he's stupendious.

Austin: for a cybernetic person.

Zack: and with style.

Yuki: he's a cyborg.

Ben: yeah, which explain it.

Franky: come on strawhat and omni-brothers you cant hide from me! Stop being such a pansty get out here and fight me already!

Luffy: I don't know how that weirdo know my name, I never see him before my life.

Ben: dude, that's franky.

Luffy: then we found him! _He's the one who beat up ussop!_

Luffy: hey bikini guy!

Koan: yellow speedo!

Austin: down here!

Franky: huh?

Luffy: that's me, I'm strawhat.

Ben: if your looking for the omni-brothers.

Zack: that'll be us!

 **meanwhile at iceberg's office.**

Guy 4: there's still no information?!

Guy 6: what's going on?!

Kalifa: everyone.

Paulie: so what's the word?

Kalifa: you may enter, but try to keep yoru voice down please.

Paulie: then he, he's okay?

Kalifa: his injury is serious, but mr. iceberg..have finally regain consciousness.

Paulie, kaku and peepy: that's great news.

Kaku: come on let's see how he doing. (got up)

At icebergs room his pet mouse is on his bed.

Paulie: your okay!

Iceberg: well, I've been better I suppose.

Paulie: all things consider your pretty lucky, you just focus on getting better. In the mean time you can count on us to take care the shipyard okay?

Iceberg: yes of course, but I need to talk to you the people who broken to my room last night.

Paulie: oh yeah, well that still under investigation I'm afraid.

Iceberg: no I remember them,(make everyone gasp)there was four, one large man with wearing a mask, an odd thing made of metal, a cloak person who wearing an odd mask evil laughter that crazy, and last there was a woman who came in front tall with long black hair and then she was glowing and everything was a blurr, I can never forget those eyes...the eyes like to kill and see red, it have to be her.

As outside of the building as zack and robin hearing it.

Zack: so it is true, levatron, feral jester, overlord and bluneo was in, and if I'm not mistaken levatron somehow shapeshift into you but seem iceberg saw him about to turn back to normal after a blurr.

Robin: I see.

Zack: yeah and now me and they other fighting franky,(Sigh) since of ussop and luffy argue, I mean we didn't wanted this to happen but we didn't have other choice, at least Austin talk to ussop. (then robin lean and hugged him)

Robin: I still can't believe it.

Zack: I know, but we'll worry about that later.

Robin: I had an idea.

Zack: what?

Robin smile as she duplicate herself.

Robin: the duplicate will take my place as a hostage.

Zack: cool, but how your gonna help us without everyone notice is you and two of you?

Robin: like this, remember my outfit I show you as miss all sunday?

Zack: yeah it was sexy and hot along cool.

Robin: I'll just make myself hidden, along use my symbiote and illusion so people will be fool of the voice and name along appearance.

As she spin as she put on her miss all sunday outfit along her symbiote but it reveal her stomach and cleavage along have fingerless gloves.

Zack: so awesome! Now your free to go around with me.

Robin: (sexy smile) as long as we're together, want to go down and dirty~?

Zack:(grin wider) I thought you never ask, miss all sunday. (make her giggle)

they start french kissing right from the start.

Meanwhile with the four brothers and they others.

Franky: so yoru luffy and the four are you are ben,austin,koan and zack huh ? didn't expect you all look so shrimpy.

As they glared at him.

Franky: I got a bone to pick you kids,(crack his necks)it seems you and your gang have a little party at my place while I was gone, when I came home now what'd I see? My house shreds and my gang was on his needs, and all thanks to luffy and his bros, I'll make this late as it be, you mess with my boys you mess with franky. I hate to be you right now , cuz I'm one hell of a role this week and nobody aint gonna stop me! and if you cry you like but there's no way I'll pound you so hard even your own mother wont recognize you when I'm done!

Nami: shut up!

Franky: huh?

Nami: you jerk! Give us are 20000 berri's back already! You hear me!?

Franky: huh? You want your money back you say ? Well that's a damn shame ,cuz I'm afraid I spent them all you pirate are bunch of sore losers . dont act all high and migjty you pracitly stole it from some one else.

Ben: is not all about the money franky! Is about you hurt our friend ussop!

Luffy: all we care now of getting revenge! So money or no money we'll make you pay!

Franky: your stealing my line you bastard! Are you trying to make me mad?

Puffy: whatever! Just come down here amd fight!

Austin: so, you want to play rough? Okay!

He then pull out a bazooka and aim it at franky's nuts.

Austin: say hello to my little friend!

But franky dodge it.

Franky: (chuckle) nice try kid! But next time try aim it right.

Ben: bros, me and luffy handle him, so sit this one out.

Zack and koan: good luck B!

Austin: alright then.

Yuki: (kiss his cheek) kick his ass benny.

Ben: oh I will.

As group of the peoples begin panic And row away while franky huff and puff his breath.

Nami: if he holding his breath? Weird.

Zack: wait forward.

Franky then blow fired at the water as the heroes dodge the fire.

Luffy: he spit fire!

Nami: yeah i can see that munch! But how?!

Franky: oh? Your scread? Having second thoguhts?

Ben: come down and say it at my face!

Nami: careful, if he do that he might have devil fruit power.

Luffy: okay that's doesn't really help!

Koan: no devil fruit!

Franky jump doen to the water.

Austin: Koan's right, franky didn't eat a devil fruit.

Ryuko: yeah cuz he just getting started.

Franky punch the yagazard as the other brother land on the floor while austin grab nami.

Franky: i ain't no devil fruit, you think I'm crazy?

Luffy: (back his fist) doesnt matter to me!

Franky: cant surprise me! I heard all of your little powers! (he launch his hand connect chain) **STRONG PUNCH!**

He punch luffy to the wall.

Nami: what?!

Ben: then let's see if you try me bolts for brains ! (Green flash to fourarms)

Fourarms: **FOURARMS!**

He jump at him as he pull his fist at him and franky do the same, as they both punch each other as they both stumble back a bit.

Fourarms: your strong.

Franky: same with you emerald shifter, heard you and your brothers got a lot of tricks.

Franky's chain right armed came back attach as luffy fall down.

Nami: luffy! Hey are you okay?! (turn franky fighting fourarm) you don't have deivlfruit power what are you?

Franky: ah? You poor saps don't know anything now do you?

Ausitn: like I said a cyborg.

Nami: what?!

Franky: yeah you heard him, I'm just normal guy with extra parts, a cyborg you might say.

Fourarm: well I'm just a normal guy who gonna kick your metal asshole!

Franky: I like to see you try.

 **Meanwhile at icebeg's office**

Paulie: one of the straw hats pirate did this? You sure about that? Of all people.

Kalifa: yes, and my personal investigation say result ,to say sure I have lucci contact the government to confess her identity and bounty.

Hattori: Koko! yes, they say she a notorious criminal and there's no surpirseshe can do something daster to the dock boss. koko!

Kaku: the next cords of the action is crystal clear, we gotta find those rapscallion and show htem what's wha.

Peely:(growl) what in the hell are they thinking?! don't tell me there pissed cuz we wouldn't fixed their ships?!

Kaku: I wonder that myself, but regardless what their motivation might be, the bottom line is there the culprit but they need to be dealt with.

Paulie: other words we should capture strawhat and interrogate ourself other then waisting our time figuring this crap out, non this make scenes. and anyone who messes with galley-la gonna have hell to pay.

As zack and robin listen everything.

Robin: they going after the others, but I believe we can tell them the truth.

Zack: uh-huh and trick of their sleeves, beside they're not pretty smooth with it.

Penni:(teleported appeared) you can say that again, hey robin.

Robin: hey penni.

Penni: love the new look you got.

Robin: thank you.

Zack: also I hard a big ass storm at noon , so we better high tail since we got enough time, also the shipyard is coming at us and the place almost wrecking.

Penni: yeah.

Zack: alright penni and robin lets do this,(turn penni) when lucci and his pals reveal they'll see the black heart have no mercy of people mocking justice and same with spandman cuz his soul is mine to crush.

Robin: yeah.

Penni: also now I made new tricks and other new ability with my ink powers.

Zack: cool what is it?

Penni: I'll keep it as a surprise for them.

zack: alright then, let's go , I believe sooner at night that their move today

they nodded and teleported away.

 **Meanwhile at luffy and fourarm vs franky**

Franky punch luffy and fourarms but fourarms punching franky multiple times then back away as luffy back his arms.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM! PISTOL!**

He punch franky down to the ground.

Austin: guys your wrecking the place!

Koan: austin! you and I go alien and reward the damage.

Zack: dinobots! Protect the people and evacuate them, girls keep on a look out of enemies and put a strong barrier around the area so the fight wont damage it.

Austin: you got it!

He then slap his wrist and change into a big round light brownish color robotic wide up key up top and A hole to show orange gears like and the symbol of the megatrix and koan turn into giant bat with gray and black lined legs with a bird like vulture that face almost look like a bat and it's twice bigger then clockwork and the nematrix is on his neck.

?: **TICK-TOCK!**

?: **TIMEZONE!**

Tick-tock and timezone begin to use thier time power, tick-tock's wind up head and timezone's eyes flashes as everywhere of the damages, alexis make an electric line field for the people to be safe , alone the other girls put on a barrier and the dinobots taking the people to a safe area as well.

Tick-tock: those three are going to tire us out.

Timezone: me don't know, but is fun!

Nami: luffy! Tear him to pieces and make him put some pants on!

Kiwi: hey bro!

Mozu: you gotta put on a good show!

Timezone: see? There having fun!

Tick-tock sigh as they turn back to normal.

Zack: good work everyone, everything seem okay.

Luffy: he's a lot tougher but we still gonna beat that bikini guy.

Fourarm: exactly, (Turn franky) that you got franky? I can keep this up all day!

Franky:(laugh) if you say so , no one gonna take a long ass time of those weenie attacks of yours !

his left hand open to become a cannon blaster as his palm open to target at the two pirate heroes.

Franky: **WEAPON LEFT!**

He fired as forearm and luffy dodge it then fourarm jump at speed and luffy stretch his leg.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM WHIP!**

Fourarm: **CRIMSON FIST SHAKE!**

Franky block it and franky quickly dodge but fourarm punch him to the ground but he got up paulie and Tilestone gonan punch them but zack and koan block it and push them out of the way.

Luffy: who try to push us!

Fourarm: them.

Luffy then turn to see pauile, kaku, peeply, timestone and lucci are here looking for a fight.

Pauile: this is too easy, if tyou knew whats good for ya you might of skip town a long time ago, your in for it now!

Franky: galley-la? Great that just what we need.

Forearm: you and me both for ounce.

As everybody cheering.

Nami: wow lucky break, finally someone can put up to this nonese,I bet they hate franky tooo.

Austin: uh that not what they came here for nami.

Nami: huh?

Austin: they wanted to fight us.

Franky: I but out this if I we're you, once these fist start rocking and rolling, they don't destermate pirate or ship wright too.

Kaku: and that goes for peoples property too, surely you don't expect us to stand here gosp-smacking watching you wrecking they entire shipyard?

Tilestone: grrr I'm warning you franky! If you don't pay doe those pairs or bounty! You'll pay in blood!

Paulie: alright tilestone calm down, we can take care of franky some other time,(look at luffy and the four brothers) we got more important business to deal with right now.

Zack: look paulie, I know what your thinking but we're not really the one.

Koan: yeah, our friend here was framed!

Paulie: play inosent all you want, I won't go easy on ya. ROPE ACTION HALF NOUGHT! 

He launch two ropes around luffy's and koan's neck as chocking luffy but to koan doesn't seem any effect on him at all.

Luffy: GAH! can't breath.

Koan: I can! HAHAHAAHAHHA I'm a hangman!

Paulie:(he left luffy up and smash him to the ground)AIR DRIVE !(He try to pull koan but he seem heavy) man what'd you eat?

Koan: GOOMBA!

Koan then grab the rope to lift paulie up and smash him to the ground and koan broke free.

Koan: come on paulie think about it.

Paulie: dont give me that talk, beside we even heard there was being like a robot made of metal and a cloak person laugh crazy.

Koan: I'am crazy but if it was me , why on earth will I be wearing a mask in night time since I can stealth.

Ausitn: yeah beside, look of the place, is not even damage anymore, if we was bad we coudlnt never protect the place along the people with it.

Paulie: none of a less, you four are going down!

Franky: damn it just go away! I told you shipwrights to stay out of this didn't I?! I'm the one who own these guys a beating not you!

Ausitn: guess we have no choice.

Koan: let's do it with talking and fighting together.

Zack: yeah!

The rest of the shipwrights are getting ready to fight, as the people cheering for the shipwrigths to fight them.

Ben: okay guys you know what to do, but let ease up on them since they misunderstand here and help franky along the way.

Zack, koan and Austin: got it!

Luffy:(Cough) what'd you doing? I have no other reason to fight you guys just hold on.

Then peely shot both zack and luffy but the strawhat's rubber bounce out and zack's didn't get injured as the bullet broke to pieces when it hit his chest.

Peely: will you look at that, he got devil frute powers, (turn zack) and you as well.

Zack: please put the gun down ,(walk toward him) and I promise we can explain cuz we heard and notice we're being framed of a crime we didn't do.

Peely kicked luffy but zack lock the kick and push him as he fire again but Austin came in block the bullets with his hands.

Austin: if we was the culprit? Should've I kill you now but we nor the strawhat pirates didn't.

Peely: really?

Austin: yes.

Frankty: how many times do I have to tell you bozos ?!(he turn his left arm which a click of a cannon gun like as he begin to fired at the shipwright) for the last time, strawhat and the omni-brothers are mine damn it!

Kaku avoid as jump high above and down.

Kaku: sorry franky! but we don't have time for your shenanigans today.

Franky: get the hell out my way you flying monkey!

Tilestone: your the one who in the way franky!

As he slammed to franky but the cyborg got save by koan who headbutt the log to break in half.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Franky: whoa, that a SUPER hard head.

Koan: and your a SUPER guy!

Kaku grab koan and slammed to the ground but to see koan use his tongue to grip the ground as well as a shocked and surprise.

Kaku: what the?

Koan use his legs and throw kaku to the ground.

As luffy fighting lucci who punching who having a hard time as lucci quick thrusting his palm at luffy which he block it but zack came in as lucci doing the same but easily dodging and block a he punch lucci and elbow his guts, but lucci begin a last palm thrust but zack caught the quick speed and did the same thrust lucci by the chest send him crashed to the ground.

Guy 21: yeah the omni-brothers takin them down without a sweat!

Guy 6: I know but how?!

Zack: you alright luffy?

Luffy: yeah, I'm alright, and those guys are strong but I still don't know why we're fighting?

Ausitn: because last night they think us and robin attack and injured iceberg. 

Nami: what?! We never even think of doing that!

Franky: _I'll never gonna settle this am I?_

Ben: which is why we try to explain to them.

Paulie walk in front of the omni-terror captains and strawhats captain as well.

Ben: we will just hear us out and we promise us nor robin didn't do it, we swear.

Koan: we have a hunch who did it, since our own enemies around here we have a history about them and they do like to throw surprises which we don't like.

Paulie: what do you mean?

Zack: remember those monster form yesterday that attack?

Paulie: yeah?

Zack: is them but they have allies that we be on guard and make sure to take down or innocent life be a threat here.

Luffy: yeah, let us talk to icepops, there have to be a mistake, cuz there's no way that is robin or us.

Paulie: how do I know if your telling the truth?

Zack: we are!

Ben: you have to believe us.

Peely: we be fool to let you anywhere near him, criminal have no right to make demands.

As the people cheer again as ben sigh then Austin see nami getting grab but her eyes show dragonic as she growl as make the people step away from her.

Austin: wow, I'm impress.

Ben: we maybe pirate but we have nothing against iceberg.

Austin: we just be the guy.

Luffy: it doesn't make any scene! There no reason robin attack him!

Nami: yeah, not only that we haven't heard of iceberg until we met him yesterday.

Paulie: you brats just keep saying that all you want, it's over.

Austin: oh yeah, it's over alright. (pull out ginormous bazookas with some mini ones) for you lot if you just shut up and listen old man.

Then suddenly a fireball hit his weapons.

Austin: aw come on what now?!

They turn to see 15 robot mode of body parts armor of the dungle beadt but their robot mode to shos symboite color with purple high light and weapons like d-enforcer and simiar energy and heartless symbol along nobody as hamlets.

Austin: the fuck?! A technorganic with dungle beast?!

Zack: dark energon and aku's energy and magic

Ben: heartless and nodbies.

Koan: symbitoes, I guess they now as one of a strong drones.

Ben: the corrupt troopers.

Paulie: who the hell are those?!

Zack: the enemies we're talking about.

Ben: girls, austin and koan deal with them, zack and I help luffy out in this situation.

Austin: alright, and I was just about to fire them.

Ben: that true but they'll think we are, so save the amount on the REAL enemies.

Austin: If you say so.

He fired his as the corrupt troopers make them in beast mode as the golaith pounce at austin while koan dodging 4 troopers until slug slammed 2 out of the way with his horns.

Austin: BURN! (ignite himself to roast the golaith) BURN TO HELL!

As he see the golaith suck it and vomit flame webs at austin as he stuck then turn to smoke and got out of their.

Austin: that was gross.

Then he turn his arms into plasma dragon cannons to freeze them hard, he turn to see niji appeared pass 3 corrupt troopers then cut into million pieces while ryuko and alexis beating they other then sora and jack came by.

Sora: ready jack?

Jack: I wasn't born from the future.

Austin: glad you make it

Sora: yeah, i know there heartless and nobodies of those things

Jack: and not to mention pure evil which is aku.

Swoop: yep is all of that in one (shooting the bemeoth)

Ryuko: dung merged them as corrupt troopers.

Sora: i see, snarl i need a lift!

Jack: same here slug!

As they nodded as jack and sora ride the two dinobots then grimlcok breath fired and alexis lightning bolt together exploded them to pieces while koan is fighitng them by acting like a pinball machine taking 4 of them out then , then one sneak up on him until a web got the corrupt trooper down.

?: hey don't leave me hanging!

The boys turn to see a guy with a red and blue suit along webs like around the web and spider symbol and black and white eyes.

Ben, austin, koan and zack: SPIDERMAN?!

Spiderman: yo.

Spiderman got down and see paulie ropped both luffy, zack and Ben.

Paulie: what's the matter strawhat, emerald shifer and deadman fury? Your not gonna go out with a fight?

Luffy: i just told you! We're not enemies and we dont wanna fight anyone!

Zack and ben broke free and spidemran webs paulie's eyes then they pin paulie down.

Zack: open your eyes and think man ! We know how very important iceberg to you and everyone else in water 7.

Ben: and if you explaining, then let us do it without fighting!

Peely: (bring saws) since pistol dont work on either of you guys, we have to go with plan B.

Luffy: damn it all, i guess these guys goign all out huh? Zack! Ben! Spiderman! Back me up!

They nodded as tielstone fired as luffy dodge and ben punch the cannon to break into pieces.

Tilestone: you punch it like nothin!

Ben: yeah i know.

Luffy is up top of the rope.

Luffy: wow they almost have me.

Lucci jump up ready to slice them but luffy back away and cut the rope instead but there shock zack block it with his teeth as he crush it into pieces as they both land down to the ground.

Then peely came to cut them but zack sheilded and the saws broke into pieces by his skin then kaku throw his tool blade but zack and ben deflect it and hold on to them.

Ben: okay this had to stop now!

Zack: I agree.

Austin and koan came in as the corrupt troops are defeated and retreat.

Ben: zack, koan, ground them.

They nodded as koan went mattershift and zack went ultramatrix then he became a literally a living planet. He is a large, bulky, silver grayish alien with rocky skin, a giant mouth and a molten lava planet core at the center of his body. His feet are silver light with three toes. He has three fingers and one thumb on each hand. He wears black shorts with white stripes and a blue belt with white stripes. He wears the ultramatrix symbol on his forehead and a smcraxk like scar.

?: **POSTIVIE GRAVATTACK!**

Mattershift: **MATTERSHIFT!**

They use their gtavity powers to unleashed the heavy gravity to pin the shipwright to the ground as they cant move a muscle.

Kaku: what the?!

Paulie: i cant move!

Hattori: koko! (Land on top og lucci's hat) we all cant move! These two shapeshift like the emerald shifter.

Austin: let say is a time out for now.

Ben: get it to all of your thick skull and listen carefully and think.

As they have no choice since they beat them as they sigh.

Paulie: alright fine.

P. Gravattack: good, is that so hard. Now look, if we was killer iceberg would die isntead survive yeah and we would've done it from the from the start.

Mattershift: but you got the wrong crooks, look around you guys , there no destruction and the people are safe and no criminal can do that right?

Peely: they got a po8nt , they did fix it up

Paulie: but iceberg said of what he saw last night , one robot and the one we thought is savage neplahem and nico robin.

Austin: koan is insane but he would kill you but he's dont need a mask to hide as he's all animal as you know, even we got our eyes and ears to each othsr one way or another and look at koan to see if he's wrong.

They see Mattershift sniffing at grimlock and so do grimlock as well.

Tilestone: okay i guess that true.

P. Gravattack: andthat robot is Overlord, i would rather buried myself to join that bastard and not to mention you saw those monsters, those are the enemeis we talk about, they are allies to the one who hurt your mayor.

Kakau: then who is it?

Ben: were working on the case of who really did it but you said robin right?

Paulie: yes, iceberg said ehat describe her as flashes aroudna nd a hitn of red eyes.

Austin: dude you heard of her powers?

Paulie: yeah.

Austin: there no way she can do that, what your doing with is a shapeshifter enemy of our who is tricky, his name is levatron and framing us and the strawhats.

Paulie: so all this time it wasnt you guys nor nico robin but your enemies your taking down?

Mattershift: yeah, it took you that long to figure it out?!

Paulie: (sigh) all right fine, we beleive you as long you find out who the one injured him and that mask guy.

Ben: we do.

Austin: Z and K, let them go.

The two aliens nodded as they let go the shipwright as they can finally move but almsot stumble as the two aliens turn back to normal.

Austin: take us to iceberg and we'll talk to him.

Franky: GALLEY-LA!

Kaku: hold your horses, you can fight us after we help them.

Franky: listen you, i call dibs on strawhat and his brothers before you even got here! Ah screw it! You don't even care what i say do you?

The people getting worry as they turn to see franky connect two pipe shape of a T, merge to his arms.

Austin: what the? 

Franky: connector set. (he grin and chuckle)

Spidemran: now what bikini -terminator doing?

Mozu and kiwi: (cheering) get them bro! Your cannon ready to go!

Franky: don't expect me to shoot a cannon ball or anything, the shell i fire made nothin but air. Still, these baby will bring the speed of sound.

Paulie: air huh?

Austin: wait...

Then franky made his arms bigger and bigger.

Ben: he's...

Koan: making a big impact of a gust of wind!

Zack: and that will destroy this place!

Grimlcok: no good!

Franky: **COIP DE BURST!**

Alexis quickly get all the people the safe area then the dinobots in robot mode become q shielded the area while the four bros make a huge energy wall as franky unleashed a huge wind impact as it almost broken the area like a hurricane wind but the people are safe and the dinobots are almost getting pushes out of the way.

Austin: If he wants a battle of move sets he is going to get dunked on! Hey Ben! I need a hand here!

Ben: on it!

As they both turn into diamondheads as they punch the ground to make a crystal shield and some hit franky to make him crash the ground a little but the Crystal cancel the wind as franky got up and chuckle a little as the two alien turn back to normal.

Ben: is everyone in one piece?

Spiderman: beside that blast hit like a hurrican that thor will make, so yes I'm good.

Zack: now we need to fixed the damage, koan i need an assist.

Koan: okie-dokie!

Koan turn to timezone ajd zack turn to clockwork who color white and wearing a red shirt and blue like pants.

?: **POSITIVE CLOCKVERK!**

Timezones: lets wide up this place.

Then timezone and P. clockwork reward the bit of damaged as everywhere is now good as new as the two aliens turn back to normal.

Niji: (sigh) the place is fix, gotta admit for a cyborg who wear speedo mistake as a pervert, he sure have hell of a trick to fight.

Austin: I'll say (turn the shipwright) oh and your welcome.

Kaku: who are you guys?

Koan: what'd you mean? You already met us?

Austin: I think he means who we really are koan.

Koan: oh alright.

The four boys ,the dinobots , the girls ,spiderman, sora and jack look at the shipwrights. 

Ben: We're the Omni-Terrors pirates.

Austin: who bunch of members who are full of surprises.

Koan: we travel to serve, protect and help innocent people.

Zack: also allies, friend and kindly part crew of the strawhat pirate.

Ben: I'm ben tennyason.

Austin: austin D Ookami.

Koan: koan seinruyami.

Zack: zack orion.

Ben, austin koan and zack: and we're the four captains of the omni-terrors.

Which awe and surprise them and while the people cheer on them of protecting them.

Paulie: i-i see.

Ben: okay tell everybody what really happen, me and my brothers will meet iceberg.

Paulie: alright I'll humor you, follow us.

Kaku: and we owe you an apology and thanks for protecting this places

 **With ichgio, Ashi, sanji and chopper**

Ichigo nji and chopper checking on ussop who's they think on the merry yelling about the aqua lagoona.

Ichigo: (sigh) these two are really odd of they're doing.

Ashi: I know.

Austin:(telepathic) ichigo, hows it going?

Ichigo: oh austin my boy, things are peachy and you guys?

Austin: we have a little problem but fix it and along fighting Franky.

Ichigo: I see, I see, we're checking on Aesop and seem okay for now.

Austin: good and he do said he'll still help in this situation.

Ichigo: I'll let you guys know

 **Meanwhile with Franky**

Kiwi: bro?

Franky: huh?

Kiwi: there getting away, don't you want to go after them?

Franky: nah, the last coulde va I did all of my fuel, see this? my bal voule left.

Mozu: no kidding, it looks like willow swelling in the wind.

Franky: what a mess stupid galley-la, but I'll take care of strawhat and those omni-brothers as soon I'm done refueling. (chuckle) those kids ain't half bad you know? They certifiably earn they're big bounty. (chuckle)

 **With the ben and they others.**

As they're walking to iceberg's office ignoring the people while the shipwrights explaining.

Ben, austin, koan, zack, the girls, spiderman, soar, jack and luffy went in.

Ben: now therethose shipwrights gonna talk to them.

Austin: good and ain't we suppose to get franky?

Sora: nah, i think we should focus on the real problem.

Koan: sora's right, as long the plan go smooth

Zack: and those corrupt troopers, to think dung try to upgraded his army and allies

Spiderman: and the symbiotes? First venom, carnage and now dung making more of them.

Niji: well at least there defeat.

Ben knock on the door to let iceberg know there here.

Iceberg: come in.

as ben and they others came in.

iceberg: well hello there, we're you looking for me?

Ben: is nice to see your okay.

Luffy: sure was.

Zack: also we talk to shipwrights and this huge misunderstanding here.

Iceberg: yeah, I thought when I saw her, but it like not her when I heard about.

Austin: yeah and let us explain.

As they explain everything to iceberg make him nodded.

Iceberg: I see, if you don't mind I see the real nico robin.

Ben: very well.

 **Meanwhile**

A newspaper begin to spread everywhere.

Guy 22: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The strawhats and omni-terrors are innocents and not the attack from mr. icebergs! Now the real culprit is unknown but wearing a mask and huge with a cloak that the strawhats and omni-terrors wanted to find them! Somewhere the water-water news papers purchases any information currents around! We know the unknown culprit is still on the island so be sure to stay on a lookout! we must banned together and hunt down the unknown villain and sent them to the gallow!

As zack, robin and penni are smiling, reading the newspaper while having coffee.

Zack:(chuckle and smile) looks like we clear now.

Robin: you got your ways.

Zack: yeah.

Penni: all we know they'll leave at the sea train before aqua lagoona start.

Zack: yeah, cant wait to fight these asshole and most of iucci. (he put on his tophat)

Penni: you look so cute in that hat, way better then lucci.

Zack: thanks.

?: I couldn't agree more.

They woman with long green hair, a very revealing black onesie, has boots, purple leggings with bats, she has devil like wings on her lower backs and little ones on her head and has pink arm clothing who flew and sit on zack's lap.

Zack: morrgian! (smirk) You too? Good to see you.

Morrgian: you two zack, how I miss you and I know what going on.

Zack: well Morrigan, welcome to the omni-pirates.

Morrigan:(giggle and kiss him) thank you zacky.

Zack: alright ladies, later let get this show on the road! Time to roll out!


	8. Flag 8

Luffy and they others is now in iceberg's room where he is recuperating.

Austin: hello Mr president.

Iceberg: so can you?

Zack: we'll look for her but there something you need to know first.

Koan: the true culprit.

Ben: and we need you to play along.

Iceberg: of course.

 **Meanwhile**

As the sea train came in Chemiy and the blue bunny run up to the side.

Chemiy: we're here! We're here! Come on granny! Hurry! Hurry!

Kokoro: okay, okay.

Conducter: attention all passenger, wearing mask today in the train is strictly forbidden!

Kokoro, blue hunny and chimey walking and spotted the conductor.

Kokoro: hey you.

Conductor: oh miss kokoro, so nice to see you.

Kokoro: what'd I've been hearing trouble?

conductor: everyone is on the look out for the mystery culprict , they attend to assignation iceberg.

Kokoro: iceberg, assassinated?

Chimey: what is it granny? huh?

 **with ben and they others**

ben, ausitn, koan, zack, sora, spiderman, luffy, jack, and nami are still on the roof.

Ausitn: so what next ben?

Ben: well finding an inn or go to the ship while not getting spotted on the public.

Zack: yeah we tell them the truth and we don't want people still think we did it.

Koan: and not to mention a look out to any enemies.

Nami: yeah their right.

As Austin felt an odd new senses he feeling as he turn around and spotted a kamen rider who's walking and looking at him.

Austin: _say what?_

Austin take look of this new kamen rider, as he never seen this one cuz this kamen rider is showing a black armor and jumpsuit, has a wrist watch band and helmet on the middle of the chest, his eyes that has Japaneses words in hot pink and the watch hands are pointing on each ends making eye brows, on his waist is a new driver that is white and has a white watch that has his face on it on the right.

Austin: a new kamen rider?

Austin zoom in and land down and then see he's not here.

Austin: he vanish?

Then ichigo coming.

Ichigo: wait! Hold o- ausitn?

Austin: ichigo? did you saw that new kamen rider?

Ichigo: no, I saw a red and black kamen rider with yellow eyes that looks like an electronic watch.

Austin: a what?! Another new one?

Ichigo: yes! Wait minute, you saw one too?

Austin: it was black and hot pink kamen rider and has hot pink eyes and looks like a wrist watch

Ichigo: two new kamen riders.

Ausitn: ichigo do you recognize those two?

Ichigo: no, those two are out of my reach, but they do have a rider look.

Austin: weird, but what type of riders are they.

They turn and look at the wall written ' Rider Time! Kamen Rider Zi-O!' and another one that said' Rider Time! Kamen Rid~er Geiz'

Austin: guess that answers my question, who do you think they really are?

Ichigo: don't know, judging the written it said the first part "rider time " meaning time travler either from the past, present and future just like den-O. but except it seems they met me no doubt I'am a kamen rider and they know you since you know rider and using them along your brothers.

Austin: yeah, but I somehow gain there "other abilities" the others don't know about.

Ichigo: (hold his shoulder) I understand son, but don't get cocky, if their time traveler meaning they'll know what can we do, but we still don't know what they are.

Then ben, koan and zack came in.

Ben: ausitn there you are.

Zack: sup ichigo.

Koan: why you zoom out?

Ausitn: me and ichigo spotted a new kamen rider and their time traveler.

Ichigo: z-io and geiz.

Ben: well that odd we saw a vison of them.

Austin: huh? what you saw guys?

Zack: well first there was an ugly monster version of kamen rider of build, who get human and turn them as match bottles, but it said not the best match.

Austin: what?

Koan: yeah that what we saw, and also there more, this new rider name zi-o, he use an armor of kamen rider build.

Zack: and there this second one geiz, use the armor of kamen rider ghost.

Ben: it said armor time when they do it.

Austin: I see.

Ichigo: hmm curious, well we'll worry about that later on, we should continue our plan.

Everybody nodded

 **meanwhile**

At the bar franky and two other people as the bartender who tall man with big lips, a black beard, and black hair in which his hairstyle resembles the horns of a bull. he wore a black and yellow polka-dotted shirt with an apron over.

?: hey there, welcome, how are ya.

Franky: ow! how's everything going bluno? Feeling SUPER!

Bluno: (chuckle) yeah I suppose you can say that.

Franky: what you mean suppose? your not very decive guy are you?(he open his ab to show a fridge like to remove his empty bottles) I take the usual, fill her up please?

Bluno: do you got any money?

Franky: just fill them up will ya!? Cola! gah! I'm thinking your running establishment with greedy noticeish from your customer.

Mozu: we do have a little money left.

Kiwi: a little million berri left from our shopping spree.

Franky: WHAT?! WE HAVE THAT MUCH LEFT?! how disgraceful! untotally uncool! to think I didn't spend it all in one night (grab the money) here! Give me that! (up top the table and throw the money in the air) wow! Listen up! Today is your lucky day customers! All you your drinks is on me! buy as munch booze you like! Compliment to me! Your pal franky!

Franky: so bluno, where's my cola? Come on! hurry up already!

Kokoro: looks like business is good to you franky (she drink)

Franky(turn and scream) old hag kokoro?! that was you I sat next to you? I thought it was a statue of a sea monster.

Chimey: granny, is okay to give me a refill on my juice then.

Blue bunny: nah!

Frankey: hey kids, this is a bar, is no place for little shrimps like you.

Kokoro: business is good right?

Franky: fine whatever, suit yourself.

Chimey: hurry! juice!

Franky: yeah, business been out standing, but I feel terrible in fact the entire week has been downer, and is all because of that stupid pirates!

Bluno: here you go full tank (bring four cola to franky)

Franky: good took you long enough,(put it in his fridge stomach) fuel, fuel, fuel! Come on! Come on! Come on!

His muscle pump up more then his hair went up again as steam come out.

Franky: SUPER! there compete stored, that bastard wait till I get my hands on them, argh hey! hag! what you here?

Kokoro: aqua lagoona is on it's way.

Franky: huh, is that right? No wonder the wind is blowing so strong today.

Kokoro: you need to prep up your house from the storm.

Franky: well there's nothing else to pretch really seeing I don't acutally have a house anymore (chuckle)

Kokoro: I was going to have a drink with iceberg, but it seem he's shot.

Franky: yeah heard about that, they say pirate was responsible but it show their innocent meaning they'll still finding who done it, the galley la and town people are raging pissed.

Kokoro: so a pirate did it huh? (chuckle) do you honestly think that what happen?

Franky: hey sound like you know something, if you really do then spit it out already you old hag.

Kokoro: Iceberg be hounded by the world government, you ever notice that?

Franky: so? wait are you trying to say that government lapdog corgy pull the trigger? (chuckle)that little troll isn't cut out try something like that.

Kokoro: your right, that assassination plot more liekly the cp9. Is that right bluno? Ever heard of them?

Bluno: eh only rumors maybe.

Franky: geez you simpleton sure like to put stock about making story of an imaginary boggy man shadow organizations.

Kokoro: don't be an idiot of course they exsist, they just never show themselves, can't work undercover when. None know who you are (beginning drinking)

Franky: you seem pretty sure yourself, you got a proof about this?

Kokoro: nope just rumors (laugh)

Franky: STOP SCREWING AROUND HAG! Look rumors are superstitious nonsense.

Kokoro: they made a rumor in such a long time huh? There good of eliminating people without anyone noticing. If you mess with dead Meat. (Chuckle)

 **Meanwhile with zack, penni, morrigan and robin.**

Zack, robin, penni and morrigan are outside in front of the door as then bring in two person wearing black suit as seem zack fully mind controlled them of their blank eyes.

Zack: so tell me of your next task again.

?: the town now keep searching the real culprict master zack , as the wanted bounty in you along others head.

Zack: yes I'm already aware of that.

?: this tonight we will infiltrate iceberg one more time and get the answers.

Penni: which is the blueprint your gonna find by sseing who he trust to keep it safe.

? 2: that's right as the storm showing we'll be leaving pretty soon after the house be burn, we hope framing the straw hat and omni terrors would be succeeded.

?: among of tom's prescient.

Zack: very well done, lucci and kaku.

It show lucci in black suit and kaku too but long sleeves and jacket zip up and black hat as they both are mind control.

Lucci and kaku: your welcome master Zack

Zack: well girls, pretty soon they'll be in the element of surprise when they see the looks of their faces.

Morrigon: yep.

Penni: is amusing to think see big top lucci mind control easily.

Robin: yeah and do tricks.

Zack: like this, lucci dance like a ballerina and kaku peck like a chicken with your nose.

As lucci dancing like ballerina and kaku clucking like a chicken pecking the ground with his nose make the girls laugh.

Robin: oh my god, this is so hilarious!

Penni: oh my god. (laughing more)

Morrigan: this is so funny!

Zack: I know, alright you dismissed.

They nodded and walk out.

Robin: now we have franky to help us.

Zack: indeed and also when we meet the cp9 face to face,(turn penni) they'll be suprirse to see my black heart more deadly as she is. (Smirk)

Penni: (smile) and they'll be surprise to see me alive and well.

Zack: wait they thought your dead?

Penni: there was this one job that was a suicide one but I manage to get out when the place exploded.

Zack: i see not bad.

Morrigan: i gotta say yoyr quite good of a pirate.

Penni:(smirk and lean to her and feel her hips) and your one dangeorus sucubus morrigan~.

Morrigan: oh my, bisexual i presume? (smirk)

Penni: you got it, just only to zacky's girls, what do you say?

Morrigan: of my dear, (feel her breasts and penni moan) how naughty you are, as long me and the girl who like zacky don't mine, (whisper to her ear) how about we get to know each other more~? (lick her ear)

Penni: (smile sexually) why yes, (licking her neck) after all, you are the demon of lust. (start to nibble on her neck)

Morrigan: (moan) oh my~.

Zack: (chuckle) that interesting.

Robin: it sure is zacky.

Zack walk and fondle both penni's and morrigan's breasts and twist their nipples as they moan.

Zack: are you try to turn me on? Cuz is working.

Penni: (smile more) Mmm, lookie what we have here morrgy.

Morrigan: a tall sexy and strong man who i feel so horny to feel his muscle. (licking her lips)

Zack: (smirk) let's take this some where more privet. (smack and grope their ass make them moan and blush more)

Morrigan: (sexually smiled) why not we do it here and now~?

Penni: how about it sexy~?

Zack: sure, since you two are close start entertaining your king.

Both morrigan and penni both start to push zack to the wall as the succubus close the door and the drapes to have there moment.

As now Zack with penni and morrigan at some bed.

Morrigan: now then, lets get this started.

Penni: yeah.

Zack: let make it more interesting.

He then make his hand glow and touch their shoulder as both girls switch bodies and look at themselves.

Zack: there we go.

They both smile sexually

Penni/morrigan: oh my morrgy, now i know what a sucubus is like, and these outfit is so tight and sexy go with it~.

Morrigan/penni: oh there are more things us succubi have~, and your not bad yourself with these sexy black suit and showing your boobs (press her breasts to penni/morrigan's breasts) and I didn't know i look so attractive.

Penni/morrigan: (feel morrigan/pennis body) not as attractive as mine.

Morrigan/penni: let's please our king

She nodded as they unzipped his zipper to show his hard cock as they begin licking it all over and Morrigan/penni sucking his balls as he grunt in pleasure.

Zack: so good, don't stop!

Morrigan/penni: come here penni, press your boobs with mine right between his cock~.

Penni/morrigan: of course~, first.

Penni/morrigan start to strip her clothes off and making morrigan/penni strip her clothes then start to press there breasts between zacks cock and starts moving and licking the tip.

Zack: keep going you two!

As they kept licking more and their breasts kept giving more rubbing up and down as zack grunting more as he gonna feel like to climax now.

Zack: I'm cumming!

He cummed as Penni/morrigan and Morrigan/penni drinking and licking the cum and swallowing it and lick their lips from the cum with a sexy smile.

Penni/morrigan: Mmm~, that's so good~.

Morrigan/penni: and now (pin penni/morrigan to the bed) lets have our own fun~.

They both kissing deeply and fondling each other breasts as they moan as their pussies rub each other.

Then morrigan/penni make tentacles ink as to fondling and rub her pussy make her moan more.

Penni/ morrgian: you seem to do well with my devil fruit powers~.

Morrigan/penni: and you are very aroused~.

As they do a final kiss as they both switch their body back as smirk.

Penni: now we got our body back, is nice being your body.

Morrigan: same here.

Zack duplciate himself as zack 2 grab penni and zack grab morrigan as they both in doggy then shove their cock as they pounding them rapidly super speed while fondling their breasts and give them hickey of more love bites as they moan like crazy with their eyes roll up

Penni: oh yes! More! I want more! Give me everything!

Morrigan: oh zacky! You know (moan) how to please a woman.

As morrigan now have 4 demon tails and a tail, her hair turn a bit brighter along wild as she grew fangs and have horns.

Zack: we're cummed!

As the two zacks cummed inside of them as morrigan and penni moan loudly as zack 2 poofed as the two twirl lay down on his chest.

Zack: how was it Morrigan?

Morrigan: oh so amazing, you make one hell of an incubus.

Zack: really? (his ultrmatiex scan her) it seem i had one, and i see you two get along quite well even each other shoes.

Penni: yep~.

 **With sanji and chopper**

Sanji: it looks like the sea train is still in operation, I guess the noon deparcher has already left. So now it schedule in tonight, 11 pm, that sea train is pretty impressive.

Guy 12: hey do you still find the mystery culprit.

Guy 35: eh we got nothing some say there framing and saying the strawhats and omni terror are behind this.

Guy 22: I wonder who it really is.

Guy 21: hurry! Before the waves get too high!

Chopper: maybe we cant get robin maybe she from the sea train.

Sanji: well she did, that'll make it worst then they are, water 7 is to munch of a big era on is own.

Chopper: what if, what if i said something back in the book store.

Sanji: don't be riduculous.

Zack: hey guys, thought i find you two.

Sanji: oh hey zack.

Zack: any sign of robin.

Sanji: not exactly.

Zack: i don't know why, i try to track her senses but is like someone blocking her. (turn to the guy and hold her wanted poster) excuse us sir have seen a woman like this?

Guy 24: you mean one who is about 20 years old then that picture?

Zack: yeah.

Guy 24: if I had I would told the newspaper or the galley la company about it , well some people think she an assassin but other opinon, kinda shocking huh? I admire you try to find her but I suggest you find some shelter soon, aqua lagoon on it's way. (chuckle)  
take care.

Sanji: things getting dangerous around here.

Zack: I know the wind getting really storm mean this gonna be one big tough storm.

Chopper: what about they others? Are they're okay?

Zack: there fine along everyone else, but we're worried of the enemy who try to framed us.

Sanji: I hope you said is true, at any raite this city is a ghost zone, no offense zack.

Zack: non taken.

Chopper: wind picking up, I'm sure the people in shelter.

Sanji: where can she be?

Then zack and chopper felt it.

Zack: chopper you senses it too?

Chopper: yeah, come on!

Zack: alright, sanji follow us!

Zack run with chopper.

Sanji: hey wait for me!

As then they walk down to stairs then zack caught chopper who almost fall down as they spotted robin as chopper and sanji shocked.

Zack: she here.

Sanji: it's robin!

Chopper: robin!

Zack: we was so worried! (in thought and telepathic) alright robin, do your stuff, justi n case levatron and his gang is watching cuz I have a feeling there still around doing the cp9 a favor a bit.

Robin: (telepathic in though) okay, here goes.

Zack: thank god your alright!

Sanji: we've been looking everywhere for you, come on! Let head back to they end, a lot happen while your gone I'll explain later everyday, if you stay in the water you'll split us up.

Zack: hold on I'll flew and help you.

Robin: don't bother is alright, stay where you are.

Sanji and zack: huh?

Robin: theres no need, because I wont be coming back to you or crew ,we're parting ways, here. in this city,.

sanji: what the , what in the world you talking about ?

Zack: is it about the news paper say ounce ago ? don't worry ,we show that we're innocent so everything gonna be alright, those some impo-

Robin: about that, I apologize for such unreasonable crime on all of you ,but far in my involvement, everything was in the newspaper is true, I was there with them, late last night I broke in the mayor's presidents and we shot him.

This shocked zack,sanji and chopper.

Chopper: no way.

Zack: what...robin...

Robin: inside of me, I carry out that non you know about ,one day, that darkness will be the end of all of you.

They remember of what aokiji said to them ounce along levatron, feral jester and draconian king.

Robin: I'm afraid you'll be taken the fall from last night attack when I escape, and let me warn you, the situation will only get worst.

Sanji: what you talking about?! I don't understand!

Robin: why? There no need for you to understand, and zack, I'm sorry but thank you for trying.

Zack: Bastard! what you saying!? you got tell us the reason!

Sanji: this isn't like you at all!

Chopper: please! We'll work this out together!

Zack: don't do this! Robin I...

Robin: although I spend in short time, with you, for this day forward, we will never see each other again, thank you for all the kidness you shown to me, especially you zack, know that I wont forget it, goodbye. (walk away)

Sanji: wait, no please...this cant, this cant be happening, hey! Come back!

Zack: Robin! Robin don't walk away damn it! ROBIN!

They rush to the other side.

Sanji: stop! You don't know what your saying!

Zack: robin! Think about what your doing is not right! (he float up and carry sanji and chopper the way)

Sanji: wait! Robin! Please! come back!

Chopper: robin!

Then zack unleashed a roaring fury.

As at the roof top levatron and draconian king watching.

Levatron: such pity of a broken foolish friendship, she know her past will haunt her back.

 **Timeskip**

As robin chuckle with zack who smiling.

Zack: wow robin, you was good back there.

Robin: I kind of felt a little guilty for doing that stunt, but it's a little funny.

Zack: yeah me too, is good thing we told the crew to play along this act. And I was right, when I look up top of the roof levatron and draconioan king was there, there the reason me and my bros cant senses other cuz their blocking it, like a barrier.

Robin: right, you think dung made them?

Zack: I think so, alright they left now and not noticing our plan, so two can play that game. also iceberg wanted to meet you.

Then she lean to him.

Robin:(smile) which you like? this outfit I'm in? Or my miss all sunday~?

Zack:(smirk) both.

Robin: oh you. (kiss his check)

Zack: I know. (kiss her deep and spank fondle her ass underneath her skirt)

Robin: you like my ass that much~?

Zack: what can I say? Is got a good view.

Robin:(smirk) then let have some fun.

 **with ben and they others**

Ben with yuki, rogue and peashy, Austin , bloody bunny, niji and niore, koan with plutia,tsume and mumu. zack with neptune, shadow and alexis.

Austin: so levatron and draconian was there?

Zack: yeah.

Austin: so I'm guessing the other two are here as well.

Zack: don't know, there the reason why we cant senses them.

Neptune: so levatorn is a fake zack?!

Plutia: koany too?

Peashy: even my benny?!

Noire: another ausitn?

Alexis: sadly yeah.

Noire: (hugs him) mine!

Koan: yeah and now-(try to dig his pocket and fur frame then GASP) ah! He ate my freaking special cherry chunga! Damn it! (yell at the sky) FERAL JESTER!

Tsume: (pull out a cherry chunga) here.

Koan: thank you tsume, (grab one) damn feral! Me gonna put a mouse trap! and he promise me onions!

Tsume: your welcome.

Niji: also we have report other dungle beast monster are try to break the home and shelter before the storm come.

Ben: then let go visit then

Austin: you betcha!

Koan: hotdog!

Zack: yep and let's girls have fun too.

As then they teleproted and they spotted 43 dungle beast around.

Austin: oh great, these things again.

Ben: at least it keep us from being bored.

Austin: true

Zack heard the train coming from the sky hit some of the dungle beast.

Austin: wait is that...

Zack: (chuckle) momotaros and they others has arrived.

Austin: ah yeah!

Then came out is a red armor demon oni , blue like turtle armor, est coat yellow and black like of a bear, purple humanoid dragon with headphone around his neck, a white humaonid feather, a black grsen and humanoid.

Zack: momotaros, urataros, kintaros, ryuutaros, seig.

Ben: deneb good to see you.

Deneb: greetings tennyson, (pull out some candy) would you like some candy?

Ben: no thanks.

Koan, tsume, neptune, zack and plautia: we do!

Ryuutaros: hi hi austy! How is it going?

Austin: good.

Momotaros: zack, long time no see.

Urataros: and you seem make other friends.

Kintaros: they seem strong to make enemy cry (crack his neck with his thumb)

Seig: indeed.

Koan: we now fight!

Zack: yeah I have a good idea which I'll use momotaros.

Momotaors: hell yeah!

Zack: since that new rider do fusion, let see if we do it in our version! kamen rider fusion! ghost and sword mode!

Austin, koan and ben: say what?

Momotaros: huh?

Momotaros start to glow

Momotaros start to glow around red and white.

Momotaros: I feel funny.

Ryuutaros: momo-baka is a Christmas light!

Then he went into zack and a black and yellow line coat along have yellow eyes wave around him as a fog Then zack have his belt on have a device as he press the button and but the two match chip into it, one that is an eye ghost like and another a sword like symbol.

 **GHOST! SWORD MODE! SPIRIT MATCH!**

Zack: Spirit match?

Then zack turn intangable for a brief moment then reappeared as a black and orange hoodie is on him as he has a red chest, black jumpsuit, his helmet has two horns now and has red eyes and an orange face.

 **SPIRIT OF THE SWORD! YAMIGETO!**

?: hmm, kamen rider… phantom sword! feel my blade to your soul!

Austin: awesome, I want to try, and I know just the combo, (clap his hands) CROSS-Z! GUN MODE!

ryutaros: what? But I'm zacky partner.

Ausitn: come on ryuu it'll be like old times, can I borrow him? Please zack?

Phantom blade: only once, don't get carried away, is a ghost and spirit thing.

Austin: I promise, now let's go!

 **CROSS-Z! GUN MODE! DRAGON MATCH!**

Austin: dragon match?

Then spiritual dragons surround him and then they breath fire at him, as the dragons disappeared he is now wearing a blue and purple armor but has a black jumpsuit as has dragon hands as shoulder pads.

 **DANCING DRAGON! RYUCROSS-Z!**

?: kamen rider, RYUCROSS-Z! Let's have a party! With a bang!

Ben: whoa, never seen this side of austin.

Phantom blade: that because is ryutaros possess him but the effect of the fusion from the build.

Ben: I see, (made a duplicate of himself) now is my turn!

He slap his omnitrix as he a skeletal but some vines around as some thorn and a rose around his face like a mask and the symbol of the omnitrix on his left chest.

?: **BONE THORN!**

Ryucross-z: oh yeah, that's groovy!

Ben: ready Deneb?

Deneb: yes master tennyason.

Ben: just ben, but anyway, weapon mode.

He bowed and flip to become a blaster with his fingers as blasters.

Ben: if Austin and zack can fuse, then I know the tool!

Ryucross-z: later dude, lets get those guys!

Ben: what come on!

Koan: he's right about it.

Plautia turn to iris heart, Neptune turn to purple heart, noire turn to black heart , peashy turn to yellow heart.

Koan slap the nemetrix, a big red flash, then he become a large white humanoid beast with deep indigo fur on his hands, Jurassic feet, his forehead and the tip on his tail, he has a gouts horns and a long tail with spikes, he has the nemetrix on his neck.

?: **WILD MASSACO!** (Roar loudly shake the place)

Ryuucross-z: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Phantom blade: _maybe I should tell him he got 12 minute cuz ryutaros is with me, meh, he'll find out._

As ryuucross-z and ben back to back begin to fired the wraith around, phantom blade, tsume and bone thorn begin slashing at the goliath, purple heart, iris heart, nij, black heart, yellow heart dealing of the bemeoth, alexis is using her lighting to strike many of the gorgon, urutaros, kintaros, and seig is dealing the golath, the bunnies slashing and yuki demolishing the kraken, wild massaco stretching his arm back and thrust them rapidly punching them, unleashing a dark ice exploding and tearing them apart with his claws and slam them down and stomping them.

Ryuucross-z: **DRAGO STAMPEDE!**

He then made multiple energy dragons all charge at his part of the dungle beast group as they are insinuated.

Phantom blade: **BLAZING AFTERLIFE!**

He summoned up multiple fire ghosts all charge at his part of the dungle beasts, they spin around unleashing fire explosion then iris heart jump on wild massaco for a ride.

Iris heart: Mmm, lets make these pets scream!

As she whip the other dungle beast in half striking fear to they other as wild masseco charged in and tearing and biting them apart and roaring pounding his chest as iris heart petting his fur as he apnting and his tail waggy.

Iris heart: oh~, so soft.

Ryuucross-z: let's do it on 3! 

As he's armor start to fated out a bit as sand start to leak out.

Ryuucross-z: what's going on to me?

Phantom blade: might speed it up! your time almost running out!

Ryuucross-z: alright! 1...

Phantom blade: 2...

Phantom blade and ryuucross-z: 3!

Ryuucross-z: **DRAGON BEAT ROAR!**

Phantom blade: **SLASH OF THE 15 SPIRITS!**

As loud music notes of dragons along 15 flaming wave spirit together has collided with the dungle beasts maked them cut in half and exploded

Alexis: **STORM BREAKER!**

She jump higher then unleashsd a lighting strike down at the dungle beast as and explosion that all the dungle beast are dust.

Ben: well that all of them, they wont wreck the shelter for the people when the storm come.

Ryuucross-z suddenly got electricity dance around him as then start to turn gray and sand start to come off exploding to revealing austin back to normal as ryuutaros reformed and the dragon gadget fly up to him as they both groaning almost stumble back.

Ryuutaros: i feeling dizzy.

Austin: man, my head.

Phantom blade: like i said only ounce, combo something else , cuz whatevr rider it relate and show part of me.

Austin: noted.

Phantom blade turn sand as momotaros came out as the ghost coat disappeared.

Zack: now let go find luffy and regroup to see what next.

Ben: right

 **Timeskip**

as ben, zack, Austin, koan, alexis, the toros and the girls went to find luffy, austin leave a duplicate to watch over for ussop to obverse.

Luffy: oh hey guys, we was wondering the noise was.

Ben: bunch of dunlge beast, so what the news luffy?

Luffy: we're doing fine.

Nami: hows it going austin?

Austin: doing fine, still sore about the berri?

Nami: kinda.

Luffy: woah who are those guys?!(point at the taros)

Ben: there our friend.

Luffy: woah! a demon, dragon, bear, a blue turtle, and two bird guys!

Austin: that's… very accurate.

Momotaros: again! They say that!

Austin: dude you are kinda a oni.

Zack: yeah, like the last time people hunting you and that arrow shot on your ass.

Austin and luffy both laugh at momotaros.

Momotaros: shut up! I woudlve help them if they stop accusing me as an oni!

Ryuutaros: wow! a cute tanuki! (looking at chopper)

Chopper: I'm a reindeer!

Kintaors sleeping while standing.

Nami: um, dose he…

Austin: yep, he always do that when he is not fighting.

Zack: you'll get use to it and fwi urutaros, nami is taken by Austin and you don't want her to murder for your own safety.

Urutaros: and why is that?

Luffy and zoro: you really wanted to know?

Urutaros see her killing intense as she still have her eye smile and smiling.

Urutaros: n-nevermind.

Morrigan:(fly by and hug zack) hey zacky!

Zack: hey Morrigan.

Chopper: ah! A demon!

Nami: and she hugged zack!

Zack: actually she's a succubus.

Chopper and nami: what's that?

Koan: succubus is a demon female of lust, supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid woman in order to seduce men, usually through sexual intentions but very deadly as Morrigan is different as she is like a demon queen but a demon goddess.

Zack: which we met way back and my girlfriend as well.

Alexis: (pouted and made lightning dance) zack.

Zack: relax alexis I'm playing favorite, and i could never forget my childhood friend and my shadow bunbun. (petting alexis' and shadow's head)

Alexis: (hug his arm) you better not.

Shadow bunny: (hug his other arm) mine!

Nami: anyway as sanji said he walking someone with a mask remember? It wasn't us Iceberg same thing iceberg been attack by robin with man in a mask, along other shadowing figure. Who ever it was the reason robin doing all this stuff.

Austin: zack said levatron, draconian king and feral jester behind helping the foes with robin , if I'm not mistakenly they'll strike again at iceberg at night time.

Chopper: that right! This isn't her fualt, and beat the real bad guys right?

Zoro: that's the idea situation, on they other hand is possible this guy is robin's friend.

Alexis: it would they know robin and heard about her, just like the admiral aoikiji said and told about us.

Nami: the problem is there munch to go on, other then big man in a mask and levatron and thry others. So where do we even start? I mean what our goal here?

Zack: well it quite obivous...

Luffy: we find robin and capture her.

Ben: that's our goal

Austin: yep, like i said the enemy will come again.

Koan: me koan know people guarding iceberg's house.

Luffy: is the only way we know the truth.

Zoro: your right, we're waiting time trying to figuring out, just one thing. robin wont be easy to catch, after all the world government trying for 20 and still happen.

Rouge: and levatron and his 2 friends blocking some of our scenes so ot wont be easy

Nami: said is the only way for sure.

Zack: i made a promise to her and that promise i don't attend to break even what she said.

Chopper: yeah let settle this right now.

Luffy: right, come on galley last waiting.

Ben: and so our culprit.

 **Meanwhile**

Paulie: damn, still no sign of them.

Guy 12: paulie! We gotta go! All these streets will flood for long.

Paulie: alright let's head back, I'm going to the mayor's main office

Guy12: sound good boss, you heard him boys! Move out!

 **With franky**

Franky alomg mozu and kiwi are outside as the cyborg is all raged up on the strawhats and omni-terrors.

Franky: get out here and fight me! strawhat and omni-brothers! we're are you!? Stop hiding! Thought those turds have backbone but I guess I was wrong, they wont even show their face.

Kiwi: I know what your saying bro, but the whole island is hunting for the culptrict right now you know?

Mozu: exactly, I bet there's hiding hasn't been caught already.

Franky: by the way, what with the weird crab walk all of the sudden?

Kiwi: if we basically walk up front the wind will catches our hear, (she almost blown away) and we blow away! (then catch up)speaking of which the weather is out of control today.

Mozu: tell me about it, is like you got a rampage going inside you too.

Franky: shut up, i'm just like that week okay?

?: AHAHAHA! HEY BRO IT'S BRO!

franky, mozu and kiwi look at the franky gang.

Kiwi: well if isn't zambai.

Zambai: tell me! tell me you beat up those stupid strawhats and omni-terrors?!

Franky: meh I try too, some angry mob got in the way and they took off.

That shocked them from there big bro.

Zambai: are those guys lucky or what?! When your on a rampage no one survive, that weird. I wonder of the dude with a long noise fixing one his own, but I figure you wrecked up the other crew, that he was the only one who didn't do anything.

Franky: wait! you found one of them?

Zambai: yeah! On their ship.

Franky: (chuckle) well that's just fine, all we need is one, in other words we'll use him as bat we'll lour out the rest of them.

Zack, koan and Austin watching them from the roof.

Zack:(turn ausittin) so uh, should we?

Austin: nah, beside the cp9 will be looking for franky soon, beside he not very munch a threat.

Zack: got in the wrong side of a foot here, he's a good man, which why they'll kidnapped him and even ussop as a witness, while sanji waiting with the other me.

Austin: koan we want you be in the sea train with zack when the cp9 got robin and head out.

Koan: wait why me?

Austin: you'll see, besides you and zack are duo of a mad brawlers.

Koan: true, but we need to catch them up while the storm, a spare sea train will. 

Zack: aust I suggest you give it an upgrade.

Austin: alright then.

Koan: and how's ussop holding up?

Austin: let's see. (pull out a ray gun and pull a trigger)

The gun then show austin helping ussop patching the ship a little.

Ausitn: things are peashy.

Zack: dude you can just tell us in word and not using invention more often.

Ausitn: I cant help it, I wanna show sometime.

Koan: just get your duplicate out of here ,so we can stick to the plan and save your invention of something else.

Ausitn: okay, okay, I'll use my invention of footage to show how the cp9 really is and the reason , not to mention they'll be surprise soon after this.

 **Timeskip**

as it night time everybody around the outside guarding iceberg's house while the town people in shelter,

while paulie, kaku, lucci, peeply and Tilestone sitting on chairs guarding iceberg's main office door.

Tilestone: BRING IT ON WHAAAAAHOHOOOOOOO!

Hattori: what's wrong with you would you please be quiet? Tilestone?

Peeply: i heard the strawhats and omni terror that the mysterious culprit is coming this way right.

Kaku: that mean they'll still around ready to ambush, still they're complete idiots if they try to show up with all these guards around.

Paulie: yeah you think, but that doesn't stop those dumbass for sneak in yesterday didn't? we gotta be ready for everything.

Iceberg: well, this is reassuring, but it is a bit munch.

Kaluifa: they want to do this for you.

Iceberg: but not royalty.

Kalufia: parten me sir? but why on earth did you put nico robin's want poster up on the wall?

Iceberg: it bother you?

Kalufia: a bit.

Iceberg: is better you know, thsat girl was a demon, but not anymore.

As with the omni-brothers along alexis, penni, saeko, niji, ryuko, tsume, yuki and betty along luffy, zoro, nami and chopper sneak in and hid in the bushes and spying on iceberg's house.

Chopper: there are sure a lot of people there.

Luffy: it's a little far too.

Ben: I got this.

His eyes glow light aqua to use his super vision.

Ben: yep just as I thought.

Nami: it be fine if we rocket few windows right? After robin show I mean.

Zoro: that right, we make accomplished first and sneak in while we work with the guards, to be patient.

Guy 53: get ready! Strike anything that move man! Got it!

They cheer as robin at the roof top with bluno as zack eye on her as they both smile.

Zack: _is show time my angel._

Robin: _you know you are very devious, and I like it._

Zack: _what can I say? I'm a man of surprises._


	9. Flag 9

Ben:(telepathic) okay the cp9 should come and I senses a bomb they gonna use for the fake death, lucci in the bull mask, bluneo in a bear mask, kaulifa in a woman like mask, and kaku in a big skull mask.

Austin:(telepathic) koan you take out the water.

As galley la still guarding, iceberg with his pet mouse and kaluifa are still in his room.

Iceerg: kaluifa.

Kaluifa: yes mr. iceberg.

Iceberg: not to be rude but do you mind stepping out of the room for a moment?

Kaluifa: no of course not.

Iceberg: one more thing, fetch paulie for me, I need to have a word with him.

Kaulfia: yes sir (she exit out of the door) excuse me paulie, mr. iceberg need to see you, I assume is important.

Paulie: he ask for me?

Kalifua: yes, specifically, I have osme things to take care in my office if someone needs me.

Paulie: right.

Kaku: seemly odd time someone conversation, what in blazen could it be about?

Paulie: don't have a clue.

Tilestone: IF IS WI-(inteurppted being punch and kicked by peeply,kaku and lucci) ga!

Peeply:(got up)well what doing right here ? go ahead and talk to him.

Paulie: (got up too)uh sure.

Peeply: don't worry, we can step away from this door for you privacy.

Kaku: good idea.

They move out of the way and let paulie talk to iceberg alone.

Tilestonee: what the heck he want to talk about with paulie?

Peeply: whatever it is, is between them, we got enough to deal with, I think we need to focus on our problem.

Hattori: yeah, according the kaulifa, the omni-terror said a dark figure along is machinal robot , an armor guy and they try to framed them even using nico robin as a disguise.

Kaku: they do say about the girls traveling along with them, or they other unknown culprit.

Hattori: yeah,, there's those two you mention, along with two other koko! It doesn't matter who they are and what purpose, they set up to this property and their done for, every single last one of them got it? Koko!

Tilestone: right!

 **with iceberg and paulie's conversation.**

Paulie: yeah, I understand sir.

Iceberg: I apologize for putting you in harms way, like this paulie, but this is a grave matter and I trust you can get it. Can I put my fate in you.

Paulie: I'll give you my word for you sir, I promise I wont let you down.

Iceberg: your a good man.

Paulie: well I suppose I shall get on it.

Iceberg: thank you.

As paulie come back from his conversation with iceberg.

Hattori: koko! He done talking with you?

Paulie: yeah, hey listen you guys, I got to head out and take care of something cool?

Peeply: no problem, that'll be fine, the four of us keep watching in here.

Paulie: thanks, just keep iceberg safe you guys. (he walked out down stairs)

As paulie went to his office as he remember what iceberg told him, he move the desk and lift up the rug and see their a safe hidden.

Paulie: jackpot, first right to number 6 (twisting the combination)

 **with robin**

As robin and bluno then heard a call as bluneo show a small snail device from his left palm.

?: are you ready?

Bluneo: yes, we're waiting, we're waiting for your singal.

?:it will be very soon now, at that time the four of you carry out your mission with ruthless affection. 

Bluneo: as the loyal member of cp9, you had my word, nico robin, are you ready? (turn to her wearing a bird like mask given by zack)

Robin: yes, yes I'am.

As they waited for something to happen the clock ticked and…. Nothing happened.

As they waited for something to happen the clock ticked and the an explosion but what they didn't know there was an illusion to fool bluneo and the people but koan make a good impressionism omb exploding noise.

Chopper: wow! Something blow up!

Ben: nah is an illusion I put on.

Austin: koan, distract the intruder and play along with her but not too munch till water 7 see who she is along her team.

Koan nodded.

As paulie heard it.

Paulie: oh no, what the hell was that?

Koan jump and turn into a crystal and metal part bat with four red eyes, sharper fangs, along a tail and have a nemetrix on his neck.

?: **ARMORPETTRIA!**

He flew down and using his wings to blow the fake fire away.

Guy 42: a giant crystal bat!

Guy 11: wait I think is on our side, it just blow the fire away!

Armorpettriea: check the area for survivors.

Bluneo: not to saggy, but it will do, let's move and pay no attention to this creature.

Robin and bluneo get down while everybody rush in as armopettira see a person wearing a red cloak and a yellow mask and hat like being chase by the people.

Armorpettira: _kaulifa._

guy 33: stop! this is the end of the line!

She then uppercut him and kick and she almost got cut as she see armorpettriea came in growling at her.

Armorpettira: try to get pass me?

As she quickly use a spike rope to get up top quickly dodging the crystal metal bat's shards attack, now she up top the roof.

Guy 21: he's heading to the roof!

As she land at the roof surrounding her.

Guy 33: thought you can get away did you punk? It'll take a lot more then that to get to us, you make a big mistake when you decide to mess with galley-la, prepare the beating of your life! Cuz where not gonna show any mercy scumbag!

Kaluifa: you can come at me all you got, but it still won't be enough.

Then as robin who use her mind control on bluneo to follow her and using the illusion so they wont get spotted.

Chopper: so, they all seem pretty worked up down there.

Zoro: yeah, there denfilty going on right now.

Niji: also luffy already make a move and he just bringing ben, yuki and betty, zack, penni and alexis with him.

Austin: (drop his head) and all I get is being stake out.

Niji: leave a duplicate then.

Ausrin: good idea sis! (kiss her) thanks! (duplicate and head out)

Niji along saeko go in as ryuko and Tsume assist being in a stake out as armorpettira see robin and bluneo got cover by the guys with guns but blueno use a red cover as they shoot there gone.

Then kaulfia use a use the whip spike on the guy got hit and fall down.

Guy 2: hey are you okay?

Guy 17: man, that guy is a monster, he flew, he was flying. Through the air.

Guy 2: what the hell? He cam fly.

Kaulfia: idiots, do you know not to know when to give up?

Armorpettira: and where the fun with that?

Then the guy charged and swing the saw but she jump over then she kick the air.

Kalfuia: **MOON WALK!**

Guy 11: what the?! He's really flying!

Kauflia: **THORNY ROSE!**

but armropettira sheiled but got hit many Times to show no effection.

Armropettira: try this SHARD SCREAM!

He sonic scream hit her as she fall to the ground get from the pain as he sniff lucci and kaku now there turn on mask as they found pailue with the paper roll up.

Paulie: this is it.

?: interesting. All this time it was literally right under our noses.

As came is two cloak person one with a bull mask and they other with a huge skull mask.

?: hand it over, you cant possibly understand it's important.

Paulie: who the hell are you bastards, where you come from?

?: from the shadows, from the darkest corner of existence, we bring the light of justice and dustin we are cipher pull number 9, an undercover intelligents agency.

Paulie: i don't know where you freaks came from, you sure hell didn't run out the galley la craftsmen.

?: perhaps we did. ( paulie notice the bull mask ons have blood drip from his left hand) The details are all very hazy. What important we're here now.

Paulie: I get it , this aint no assination plaut.

?: very assute, but we never claim it was now didnt we? In any case we need what iceberg kept hidden, the item you hold in your trembling handsome, now. Since you may aware of his exigences. We need to take your life as well. (tigthen his right fist to crack his fingers) in trusting with this task, iceberg sign of a dead one.

As the armropettira fighting Kaulfia whos a bit injured and got away as bueno and robin went inside of iceberg's room.

Robin: he's in this room.

Bueno: right give me a push.

She then push him as the wall start to open like a door, As then robin mind control blune again o to stay still as zack drop by the shadow.

Zack: we're here iceberg, and i made my promise, (turn blueno) bluneo give us some conversation and be at the dood and do what you do as you slesp and wake up you remember wht was your plan and doing.

Blueno: understood master. (walk out tot the door and close it)

Iceberg: what was that?

Zack: mind control, it pretty as for now, also me and my brother know who you use to be along with someone and we're here to not let that happen again.

Robin: and them after the blueprint

Iceberg: well you two know a lot, thanks for covering and protecting the people.

Robin: is nothing and when they come in play along and (use fake blood as wounds like) they expect you'll be hurt, since the cp9 want to end you along paulie and burn this place.

Iceberg: if is not going to happen.

Zack: yes as robin do what is, not to mention calling to regroup.

 **With Austin 2**

As austin 2, nami, zoro and chopper went to the people.

Guy 11: hey is that guy one with the omni terror and strawhats crew

As armpeortia flew with the group.

Austin: is everybody okay?

Guy 34: we're fine, what are you doing here?

Austin: well we know who the culprit is, as you know this crystal metal bat is koan the savage Nephalem help you, don't worry everything be okay.

Guy 11: okay as some people are injury.

Austin: i see.

Then a bunch of d-enforcers came in.

Austin: but the other problem we have to deal with this.

As with ben, zack, and austin along their girls getting luffy out the side of the building he stuck at.

Austin: really luffy? Out of all the dumbest things that I have seen, this fits the top 10's list

Ben: not like the time you done some more then i do.

Austin: hey!

Zack: quit horsing around you two, and help me pull him out of here.

Penni: i got this.

She turn her hand to ink and around him.

As with blueno brutal the galley la craftsmen as the guy see who it is.

Guy 41: what the hell going on?!

Tilestone charged in.

Guy 41: hey! We need help! On the third floor! Someone come in real quick! The guys are wiped down i need back up!

Milestone: what'd you mean wiped out?!

Guy 5: tilestone!

Tilestone: kaku and lucci should be there!

Guy 41: well come see!

Tilestone: what?!

They see kaku and lucci injured badly unconscious as blueno sitting on the chair.

Tilestone: what?! No way!

Blueno: still no word.

Tilestone: how dare you?! I'll kill you! Bastard! (charged at him)

Bluneo: your a very noisy one aren't you?

Tilestone: if you lay a finger on iceberg! I'll tear you limb from limb!

Blueno: i like to see you try, iron body. (tighten his left fist).

Tilestone swing his iron mallet but bluneo fist in the way as the iron mallet break a huge dent shocking Tilestone.

Guy 21: Tilestone's giant hammer!

Guy 40: That's not good!

He grab Tilestone by the arm.

Tilstone: why you! Get your hands of off me!

Blueno: hmph, are those muscles just for show?

Tilestone: _i can't move my arm! How this guy stronger then me?!_

Blueno punch Tilestone to the ground out cold.

Austin put on a force field to protect the people from the d-enforcsr shooting at them.

Zoro: what the hell are those?!

Austin: dung's drones, enforcer who take the land, sky, and sea around.

Nami: and there still backing the enemies.

Zoro: well then, (zoro got ready with two swords) if we gonna find robin then we have to force our way in through.

Then Zoro charged in with the third sword in his mouth.

Zoro: if you wanna fight! You got s fight!

Then zoro speed pass the dungle beast slashing every single one of them into billion of pieces.

Austin: (pull out 2 bombs) BOMBS AWAY!

then then he throw 2 bombs to some other d-enforcer blow away.

Austin: well I had to admit zoro do have some skills, now I see why he's a swordsman in luffy's crew, even I only took out small d-enforcers.

 **with ben, zack and Austin**

As they pull luffy out.

Zack: there you go luff.

Luffy: thanks.

Zack:(sniff around and see at the building) two enemies up head.

Luffy: got it!

Ben: luffy try not to get stuck this time?

Ausitn: yeah man.

Luffy stretch back as the 3 brothers and their girls shrugged and fly in.

With paulie who have holes on his blood as very injured as he fall down with the two mask enemies.

?: now stop resisting.

?: I'm afraid your no match, for our martial arts, now stop reisting, and hand us the document before you sold it with your blood.

Paulie: _damn it, I really thought, i could beat him,_ (fall down as the mask bull got it) _I should've known better, this was all my idea. iceberg did tell me to find it, he told me to get the hell out of here, and leave the blueprints behind,_ (look at the mask bull look at it) _you know why?_ (grin) _cuz those nothing but fakes._

?: wha?

? what! You can't be serious, what a waist of time.

Paulie: I don't know who you are, but this means your plan has failed a bust huh? to bad, sucks to be you, funny things is, I don't know what your looking for in the first place.

?: if you think you out swifter cp9 then your wrong, your merely delay your enable, at any rate even though your a decoyed. now you know the truth, we cant let you lived.

as the about to kill him, koan came out from the floor.

Koan: HOTDOG!

Then ben, Austin and zack crashed a big hole to the wall and luffy crash in but stuck.

Ben: if he know how to do it.

Zack: I don't know either this is awkward or embarrassing for luffy.

Koan: I say both. (he pull luffy out of the hole)

Luffy: thanks koan.

Koan: no problem.

?: and who are you?

Paulie: strawhat...omni brothers...

Luffy: hey is the rope guy! What's going on in here?! Woah are you okay? Your cover in blood!

Austin: what was your first clue? (Roll his eyes)

Paulie: yeah at least i don't crash through walls.

Koan: pussycat and square nose boy did this too rope man.

Ben: that you'll find out bull boy along skully and your gangs.

?: straw hat luffy, emerald shifter, pharaoh Dragon, savage nephlem and the dead man fury, that explain who you four are..how kindly to came for take the blame for your crime, well it was.

Ben: yeah and we don't appreciate you clowns try to frame us, try to kill us and gets away with this.

Zack:(crack his knuckles) this i promise you two, you gonna wish you never messed or steal my robin.

?: **TEMPEST KICK!**

The skull mask kick his leg up make energy wave blade at them but zack deflect it.

Austin: **KICK SHOT.**

He thrust his foot at them making an energy bullets as they quickly dodge but got hit some.

Zack and koan: **TEMPEST DOUBLE KICK!**

He did the same as hit the two maks's gut.

?: what the?

Zack: we're beyond marital arts in your level.

Koan grab the bull mask's leg and whammed him hard as he grunt then he use his finger to hit koan's chest but to shock no pain as koan thrust his two finger at the bull mask as he grunt in pain and ben easily blocking the skull mask's kick and finger then knee his stomach 4 times grunting.

But then levatron came then burst tendirls to whammed the 4 brother send them flying as he turn to the two mask people and nodded to them as the bull mask quickly kick luffy and restrain him with sharp yellow part to stick him to the floor to pin his arms, legs, torso and neck.

Luffy: what are these?!

As luffy try to break free but stuck.

?: this is an emergency situation, we don't have time to deal with you.

Luffy: i cant move.

?: restrain paulie too, he's give enough trouble enough already.

?: right.

Then he put gold put in their.

As the snail call, the cp9 member call.

?: is me, we hid a snag in the plan, everyone head to the bed room ideally, don't shoot iceberg yet, you understand? I absolutely need him alive.

 **Meanwhile**

Kaulfia is fighting peeply along they others.

Kauflia: this has been a delighted but I'm afraid our time is up, you see i have a pressing matter to attend.

Peeply: running away are you?

Kauflia: not at all.

she zoom and punch his stomach hard as he fall dowN unconscious.

Kauflia: i just finish you quicklg that's all.

She said as jump out and went off with a moon walk. As zack and the girls came to land at the building to luffy and paulie.

Ben: damn levatron.

Austin: lucky shot.

Alexis: guys alright.

Koan: we're cool.

Zack: anyway the cp9 are re-grouping in iceberg's room.

Ben: let's free luffy and Paulie.

Ben break the rings to free luffy.

Luffy: you kidding? This is nothing, and thanks ben.

Ben: your welcome.

Paulie: that's good, hey free me too.

Alexis rip it off as paulie got up and sighing to catch his breathe.

Paulie: guess you know they're coming, and i presume they other are okay?

Niji: yeah and your not gonna cuz we know who they are.

Paulie: i see.

Zack: don't worry as everything according to plan even they try to kidnapped robin.

Luffy: so where getting her back.

Paulie: nico robin, so you guys are good at fighting.

Everyone: hell yeah.

Paulie: and you can beat those guys huh?

Luffy: you bet.

Paulie: good, we can do this together, cuz I'm ready to fight!

Austin: you sure? You took a major beating from those dudes.

Luffy: oh yeah?

Paulie: of course I am! You think I'm gonna let's some weirdos flasing in kick my ass and kill iceberg ? Not a chance! Who these punks think they are anyway? The hell with all this secret agent crap ! (Tearing) iceberg is, he's more then just my boss, he's my teacher he made me a shipwright ! I can't let him die!

Luffy: look at you, your a mess.

Paulie: i told you I'm ready to fight! Those bastards and I'm ready to give up! I don't care what happen to me as long i can save iceberg!

They look at him respect his courage.

Ben: alright then let's go, they're at his room lets go.

Austin: but we have to be careful, let's ear drop them in stealth and listen.

Penni: of course

 **at iceber's room**

the 4 cp9 members, levatron and robin gather up looking down at the injured iceberg while the clock ticking.

Iceberg: go home, (grunt in pain) I have nothing to give you people.

?: then we have a problem don't we?

Then hattori came in and landed on the bull mask's shoulder this shock iceberg to realize who these mask person are.

?: what would a man said who is part of the dead? (he remove his mask to show lucci) first let me be frankly, you disappoint me.

Iceberg: lucci!

?: this is your own fault, (as the skull mask remove to show kaku) you should've handover the blueprint when the government ask nicely.

Iceberg: kaku!

Cauflia:(remove her mask and her hair is down and fix it) pity, i was hoping we can walk away with this story without restoring violence (then put on her glasses)

Iceberg: calufia.

Bluneo:(bluneo remove his helmet too) is a shame your hardheaded as your master.

Iceberg: bluneo...from the bar, that means, you been with the government all this time?

Lucci: indeed, needless to say going undercover is like second nature to us, now since everyone is honest with each other lets try this again, I don't have time to play games tell me, before someone gets hurt. Where is it? Where is the plans for the ancient weapon pluton?

Levatron: and believe us, we grow impassioned.

Meanwhile outside franky is standing on one of the rooftops as he looks at the ship.

While koan is spying there seeing ussop repairing the merry.

Ussop: the storm coming on, i better finish this up before it get worst.

Franky remember ussop that he took the money and beaten him.

Mozu: oh I see now, that the ship perady been talking about, what a disaster.

Kiwi: yeah even we did came here to nab him aqua lagoon will still wash him away.

Franky:(bring his sunglasses down) heh, talk about bad luck.

They jump down to walk at ussop.

Ussop: okay, I just have the patch up the rough spot it should hold even it not pretty.

Franky: your wasting your time pal.

Ussop: w-whos there?

Franky: come on your kidding me right? Or did we beat you so bad you already forgot who I am, pull it together man.

Ussop: oh no! Anyone but him! W-what do you want?! Leave me alone or-

Franky: now now, lets all calm down,

Ben: oh you'll have more time to play games lucci. (everyone turn to the corner to see ben but he is wearing a mask and a black and green suit) as long you play it cool I wont have to hurt you. even i'm not crazy enough to fight a guy in the middle of this storm, but if we don't wanna sink, it looks like I'll have to take that ship of yours as hostage as well.

Ussop: what you talking about?

Franky: well I got a score to settle with strawhat see? so I came here to kidnap you.

Koan: yellow franky what doing?

They turn to see koan with a pogo stick he hopping on.

Franky: savage nelphaem!

Ussop: koan!

Koan: now, now frnaky let's cool down I know you want payback of crash your house and beat your gang and destroy it, cuz to be fair you stole the money and spent it, but is not really about it since we got an emergency and a lot more thanks to me and my bros, so now we're even.

Franky: yeah, go on.

Koan: we did fight but you blow that part means is a tie so there no need for that, I mean we both beat each other.

Franky: okay I guess, since your making a fair point for a lunatic which your super alright for now.

Koan: I mean we have a BIGGER threat around but not yet, how about we take ussop and the merry to where you wanted and talk about this and become good bros! (pull out root beer and cola from his fur frame) so what you say a drink with us!

Franky: huh?

Koan: what?

Franky: how you do that to your fur frame?

Koan: is my way, so what you say?

Franky:(chuckle and grin and grab a cola) wow! Alright then!

 **with the cp9**

Lucci: its true we been under cover for the pass five years, but don't worry we took our job as shipwrights very seriously, also I see you met levatron who assisting us along his allies. I understand how shock you must be, however we cant doubt to any time that matter, we will achieve our goals by any means necessary, so you thinking of resisting for the sake of being difficult. I suggest you reconsider. For your good as well as ours, I assume you already familiar with symphony pole, is the government's supreme and intelligent agency with eight branches, there world wide basic cp1 cp8, together they serve as the government's eyes and ears in every corner of the glove.

Iceberg: of course I know, how you all fit in to that picture?

Lucci: good question, as the 9th cipher pole unit along our old member black penni died form a mission, we officiously do not exist. and by version of that. we possessed a certain privilege that certain granted last, one that succeed.

Iceberg: a privilege.

Lucci: that's right, consider a blade we wield in the name of justice, if a citizen is uncooperative government. We will, execute them.

Iceberg: you fools, you cant use justice for an excuse for murder.

Lucci: reasonably the government has force to change it way to thinking, for example rather then fearing pluton revival, they have take decide to waken it, an ancient weapon that for justice and bring it to they end to the great pirate era. And now your standing in our way, as if you have no sympathy to all the people been victim by pirates, you should consider your loyalty wise.

Iceberg: don't kid yourself, if the weapon been restore the whole world fight over its power, it will only bring more then destruction.

Lucci: are you saying you don't trust the government mr. iceberg.

Levatron: that be a shame of doubting them.

Iceberg: not at all, as human's nature don't trust lucci and this monster have lack of it.

Lucci nodded to levatron as they both kick him hard to the ground.

Lucci: show some respect, your not my boss anymore, kaku, check his pulse.

Levatron: I'll check the brain system.

They walk as levatorn point iceberg's mind.

Kaku: excuse me. (grab iceberg's pausle to feel his heartbeat)

Levatron: is funny you give the fake blueprint to paulie as a distraction, clever but not clever enough meaning you know someone closer to give it too. Don't worry is other way how we get the answer what we wanted.

Lucci: all you have to do is to lie there and listen to our possisis without saying a word, even your mouth wont cooperate your pulse and mind will tell the truth.

The heartbeat and levatron feel the wave of his mind.

 **Meanwhile**

Kokoro, chimey and the blue bunny walking down while the wind blowing.

Kokoro: ah ha, the wind is out to get ya, better be careful.

Chimey: hay granny! Are we going back? The storms coming!

Kokoro: oh yeah? Seems like the perfect time to have a little stool around town if you ask me, gives me enough time to sober up.

Chimey: oh? Then why are you still drinking granny? (start to run around her granny) You can't sober up and drink at the same time can you?

Kokoro: ah ha ha, sure I can, I haven't been drinking all my life for nothing.

Chimey: oh? All your life? That's not true. (start to run ahead)

Kokoro: hmm, ah, it hasn't been in my life, is only been 8 years. (she then begin drinking again)

 **with cp9**

Kaku still feel the heart beat and levaron still feelin the wave of his mind to see of memories.

Lucci: now we're all comfortable let's explain the thought processes our high processes, first of all levatron is right about retrieve the fake blueprint is highly specious, after you decide to culprit the government. You attentively reveal the fake, ressumly hoping to fool us.

Levatron: however those fake be useless since kaku and lucci was shipwright along skills to see it , you planning to pass it on this tonight but that means you given the true trust other then the people of this shipwrights.

As the pulse give more pump for kaku to read it.

Lucci: we don't know where they are but we assume you don't have it with you anymore, that's our high possess.

Iceberg about to move but a bone crack and levatron made his head hurt.

Levatron: hold still.

Kaku: uh-uh, no squirming.

Lucci: this is just a theory, I admit, we haven't found any decide evidence ,and despite we kept you surveillance for the pass five years, we never seen you do anything specious ,assuming you didn't trusting the blueprint to someone, they would have to an accomplish shipwright to make any sense of it. Now, if we add that to our theory, we start to get interesting.

Levatron: so let's take a close look of this knock of blueprint you have shall we rob?

Lucci: yes (he open the fake blueprint) here at the bottom you can see 3 signature print shipwright , tom, iceberg and cutting flam and the company's name, tom workers.

Levatron: you should keep your enemies close and your friends too, or so you thought, person break in is an outsider...

Lucci: ounce they found out this blueprint means nothing to pluton they would propbably throw them away, however since we been shipwright ourselves for the past five years the name and designer are very interesting.

Levatron see iceberg's memories of caulifa calling a visitor.

Lucci: although many people the shipwright harmed, the details company shrounded in many mystery, it believe to have it existed on this island, there's no rost or regent to be found, it was no easy task of finding but you was tom's apprentice. what few report we have that he taught only two shipwright.

Levatron: in 8 years ago the government said one die.

Levatron see iceberg's other memories even see young iceberg along kokoro.

Lucci: it struck a cord, I find it myself, now where I heard of that name before?

Kakau feel the heart beat more and more then levatron see the back memories about calufia report to iceberg of an oldfriend want to visit him and name cutting flam in 4 years ago to see iceberg shock.

Lucci: it was about 4 years ago, surely after we started undercover operation, he was a man who pass through galley la's gate many times since, but only ounce when he ever use that name.

Caulfia: I remember it clearly.

Kaku: so do I.

More pulsing of iceberg's pulse and levatorn look deeper as caulifa ask can he come but iceberg ask her to turn him away and leave as to show this person is non other then franky itself.

The pulse beating rapidly.

Lucci: in other words, tom's second apprentice is still alive.

Levatron: and he's been living this town a lot of time.

Lucci and levatron: and now he by the name franky!

Levatron see frnaky and iceberg meeting somewhere alone at some warehouse as they talk about the blueprint as they make a plan and want franky not called cutty flam and worried the government will target iceberg, and want him to take the real blueprint and leave the island.

Kaku: seem pretty obvious now huh? (they let go of iceberg) cant believe it took us all these years figure out the connection.

Levatorn: I got it and read it good, now we know who and to find franky's location to bring him here.

Lucci: out searches have all turn up nothing, I must admit his true identity was a well hidden secret, and because he's an oaf and a ship dementler we never give up munch thought, is ironic really. Since we never question our report and the curten a dead person might actually still be alive.

Levatrom: judging making of the franky family, that was the chance pass on the blue prints.

Lucci: you manage well, he was close when you needed him, yet always a safe distance, that also explain why you so condifent to dealing with us. (kaku and levatron walk off while lucci walk in front of him) you know we're looking for the blue print in the wrong palace. And while it might be strange your most trusted foment have not heard of the blueprint, they could've possibly be close to you as tom's other apprentice. From this line thinking everything check out not only that, your raising palm and min high possisc is true!

With then alexis and the girl lead with nami, chopper and zoro.

Ryuko: man so many dead bodys.

Alexis: zoro cut the door!

Zoro: alright! Not like you told me to!

With ben, austin, koan and zack along paulie.

Koan:(Sniff) there! Right here! 

Ben: let's surprise them!

Austin: alright.

Luffy and zack: yeah!

 **with cp9**

Lucci: don't lame yourself, your only human, and under these circumstance no one will be avavible to hide the truth from us for very long so just be grateful that justice will prevail in the end.

Kaku: thanks for so munch for the last five years, but you outlive your usefulness.

Caulifa: let's find franky before the storm hits.

Iceberg: you bastard.

Ben, Austin, Koan and Zack: THAT WHAT YOU THINK CP9!

Luffy and zack crash through the walls, zoro cut the doors open, koan crash through the ceiling, Austin came up from the ground.

Luffy and zack: GIVE ROBIN BACK!

Robin: luffy! Zack!

Zoro: luffy?!

Koan: I LOVE POKEMON AND CHEERY CHUNGA!

Austin: TA-DA!

Ben: SURPRISE!

Lucci: you four again.

Then alexis and the girl came.

Luffy: robin! I finally found you!

Zack: it'll take more to stop us punks!

Ben: so you finally take off the mask huh? We've been waiting for this.

Zoro: hey luffy! Where was you before we beat up the d-enforcer?!

Chopper: robin! Why did you leave us?!

Nami: hold on a sec something not right.

Austin: well paulie, here's the truth, I'm sorry but these four of your friends our not who you think, member and undercover of cp9.

This shock paulie to the cord to see.

Lucci: well, well, well.

Iceberg: paulie, straw hats, omni-terrors...

Paulie: iceberg what is this, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!


	10. Flag 10

The two groups are not moving a muscle while the omni terror glared.

Paulie: it doesn't make senses, your making it look like your, your, you guys were after iceberg but that be right! (he scream) What the hell you doing with those weird costume on?! Stop screwing with me here! Hey! Caulifa! Bluneo! Kaku! lucci! Say something already damn it!

Luffy: oh yeah, those are the same guys where you with the shipwright right? Right?

Zoro: actually, that square nose guy came to our ship.

Nami: I see, they attack on iceberg an inside job.

Alexis: as undercover they want answer of what their finding.

Betty: which they got it alright.

Chopper: wait what I don't get it.

Lucci: Paulie in all honesty we are secret agents working for the government, but hey you forgive me when I say I'm sorry right? We was comrades, building ships in everyday from dawn to dusk . I realize this is quite sudden with you, so perhaps you believe me I...smash iceberg's face.

Paulie: just shut the hell up! I've heard enough! you were that guy in the bull mask weren't you ? that was the first time I ever heard your voice! all those years, you never say a word...but you can talk just fine! I'll teach you to make fun off me! (charged at him)

Iceberg: paliue stop it!

Paulie: **PIPE HENCH KNIVE!**

But lucci dodge in great speed and thrust his finger at paulie's chest.

Lucci: **FINGER PISTOL.**

Paulie grunt in pain.

Lucci: you still haven't learn your lesson haven't you? (remove his finger cover in blood)

Ben: paulie!

Luffy: hey! are you okay?

Paulie stumble but still standing from the pain.

Paulie: screw you...lucci.

As hattori land on lucci's shoulder.

Lucci: is pointless to resist, our ability far benenath a formal human as you can see, after many years of training master art called the six powers, these technuqie transformed the human body into a living weapon of a 100 mens.

Paulie panting hard remember the time with lucci, bluneo, caulifa and kaku.

Paulie: after all this time, why? (lucci grab his shoulder quickly)

Lucci: sorry paulie, our friendship is over, I have to eliminate you.

Iceberg: lucci no!

Luffy: you jerk! leave him alone!

He stretch his leg and send it to lucci but lucci caught it as luffy came forward ready to punch him.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM!**

Lucci: **IRON BODY.**

Luffy: **GATLING!**

He punches rapidly a lot at lucci but then zoom and stretch his arms.

Zack: let me try! **GUM! GUM! MISSILE RANK!**

Zack punch very hard rapidly at lucci make him grunting more in pain as felt his body in pain and crush surprise the cp9 very munch, he send lucci flying to the ground as his mouth show blood and a bit from his head.

Zack: iron body? Really?

Austin: you should calculate that we beyond 100 you think of.

Koan: marital art we do, but six power is easy.

Lucci growl and got up.

Lucci: you pest! **SHAVE!**

He disappeared in speed again.

Luffy: he's gone.

Zack: no just moving his leg fast.

Zack caught lucci's arm and zack thrust two finger stab to lucci's stomach.

Zack: double finger shotgun.

He a bit impact as lucci cough more blood as send crash grunting more.

Zack: well luffy if you weren't made of rubber, you'll be dead with hole in your neck, but lucky you(turn lucci he breathing a bit hard) but not for pussycat here.

Austin: I always knew the government is corrupted from the get-go.

Luffy stretch his arm to bring paulie to his side.

Lucci:(got up) your protecting him, why?

Luffy: why not? Because I don't want you to kill him, you guys we're all friends just they other day how could you do this?!

Lucci: we we're but now things has change.

Luffy: it doesn't matter you can say what you want ! your butch of traitors! The point is your my enemy now! We made a promise to paulie to beat the crap out of anybody you beaten icepops.

Lucci: I see, you trust him over to us huh?

Luffy: that's right , cuz you took away our friend, hey robin what gives? why you acting like this ? if you want to leave the crew at least tell me why?

Nami: yeah and why would you team up with the world government?! that's crazy even to koan !

Zack: she already said it to me, sanji and chopper this day.

Robin: he's right , did you pass it along chopper?

Chopper: of course I did! Doesn't mean I accept it! How could you do this?!

Robin: I did I-

Zack: no! I know you well robin! I don't care what you say is true!

Ryuko: he's right, you cant run away solving the problem to the wrong crowd!

Tsume: it'll make things worst!

Niji: you have to come back!

Lucci: sorry to break the reunion but I'll have to stop you there, you see we have a date with a very propsial is been over the 4 years. We're finish here, in other words that means we're finish with you as well.

Ben: oh really? Don't you feel any regret or even hastate? After all the years with the people.

Austin: water 7 and galley la trust you four, and do you honestly think their nothing but fools to you cuz you really don't care?!

Koan: is funny of using justice as to describe yourself, but is not funny giving us heroes a bad name, your all puppets and tools of weapons to some corrupt government who lied, twist and manipulate.

Zack: even the four of you are guilty and never be spare, but you lucci is the most guilty as I can smell you took innocent live cuz you think their weak.

Austin: being sneaky (pull out the TNT) but not sneaking enough

Lucci: what? Where did you get that?

Austin: from underneath this building.

Koan: koan sniff this bomb and now house no go boom.

Zack: but you four soon go to the bang through death's door.

Penni: well said sexy.

Make the cp9's eyes widen a little and glance as heel footstep.

Lucci: that voice...it couldn't...

Penni:(came in front) hello cp9, still the corrupt solders for that scrawny piece of crap I presume ?

Lucci: n-no way, Blake heart penni?

Kaku: your alive.

Blueno: but now?

Caulifa: you died in that last mission.

penni: that rumor? please as I die trying to see how I go and it seem I'm not very easily to kill, and you four rookies now doing this?

Kaku: so your the member of the omni-terror?

Penni: that's right, and my zacky's queen, (turn lucci and glared meneacy) and rob lucci. I wasn't very please of the mission you did when you was 13 years old you rotten brat.

Lucci: I'm the caption of this team now.

Penni: yeah, the caption of rookies.

Lucci: **SHAVE.**

He zoom in speed and re-appeared in front of her.

Lucci: **FINGER PISTOL.**

He stab her heart but to show ink as splat ink cover in lucci's torso and right arm to show penni is not even injured as she have a blank look.

Penni: really? That's all? Have you not learn anything under my wing, let me show you. **SHAVE.**

She vanished as lucci felt an ink stab all over his body.

Penni: **INK PISTOL!**

Lucci cough blood struggle as suddenly his right arm twist to go under his back and torso and stomach make him fall to one knee.

Penni: the human body is like water when cover in ink I can control at my will, even it can be deadly since your lucky I didn't stab you in the heart(her heal stomp his head) the reason I join cuz I assist helping people but no, what I see is the government is nothing but a corrupt who use justice like a mask, this isn't what I wanted and decide my last mission to quit and no longer become those b***'s puppets like you are.

She kick him make him at the ground breathing.

Caulifa: lucci!

Penni: now doing this to water 7?

Lucci:(got up) very well, here's the deal sudden in two minute levatron will om this place so it be in the ball of flames.

Luffy: your kidding.

Levatorn: it is an effective tool to burn everything, if you don't wanna be burn alive I suggest leave.

Lucci: but I have no attention of letting you go.

Austin: we aint going anywhere yet.

Zoro: looks like is us against them, and our firned robin has clearly pick their side, luffy ro-

Zack: zoro so help me god you doubting I'll impale your eyes with my two finger! I'm not giving up and accept this!

Zoro grunting of zack's threat.

Luffy: yeah he's right!

Lucci: so noisy, anyway the first floor about to set fire, it wont be pretty but to be fair the culprit are just pirates. you cant expect them to be suddle.

Paulie: you bastard!

Nami: that's nice of you to give attempt credit to our arson but I think I pass.

Blueno: what more crime if we going to excacute you anyway.

Robin:(put her hood on)well, I suppose I take my leave now.

Lucci: you done exactly you was told, good work.

Luffy: robin! Don't go! Your still one of us!

Robin: this is goodbye (leave)

Zack, nami, chopper: robin!

As she leave.

Koan: well this will be not good, oh and guys this timing koan found is shocking. 

He pull a bag from his fur frame then open it to show 6 devil fruit its an orange but it's green with yellow claw marks on it, the other is a strawberry that color blood like, a dragon fruit that green and blue, banana that crimson and pink stripes, pale violet grapes, aqua color apple, mango color emerald , and last a melon color winter color, this made luffy, zoro, nami, chopper, austin, ben, zack, paulie and the girls in shock.

Paulie: i-is that what I think it is?!

Luffy, nami and chopper: devil fruit!

Zoro and the girls: all 6 of them?!

Austin and ben: HOLY SHIT!

Zack: koan how in the universe you got them this whole time?!

Koan: koan swear to god! Me didn't have them that long! it happen with my duplicate found them by doing investigating the former enemy before koan 2 settle this, koan 2 told me he trip over some random lost bag on the floor and there was note right here! (show a note to them) it said "To the omni-terror's 4 captains, these will help you for the future and do well, sign the mysterious watchers" when I open it I was so shocked of devil fruit and I have no idea who send them in but when I look at the note and read it, that's how.

Austin: so we have eight devil fruits in our hands.

Ben: wow, what are they odds?

Zack: I suggest we split it for two.

Koan: koan call dibs on orange and strawberry!

Austin: I'll try the dragon fruit and the mango.

Zack: then the banana and melon.

Ben: then I guess the grape and apple.

As levatron and lucci tyr but alexis make a lightning field along penni make an ink wall.

Alexis: what's the rush?

Yuki; we just getting started.

Austin: well lucci, since you know people eat a devil fruit that one, why not 2?

As koan pull out 4 blender as the boys add their devil fruit in their as it begin to mixed into a drink and put it on a glass.

Ben: well boys, bottoms up.

As they grab their class and clank it, they drink the entire of it and swallowed it.

Luffy: they drink it.

Nami: by mixing it.

As the four boy's eyes wide and coughing and tongue stick out.

Zack: oh my god is in my freakin taste buds!

Koan: yucky! Yucky!

Austin: oh god, that tastes like garbage mix with 5,200 year old cheese!

Ben: ugh! Man that's gross as hell! Luffy did you expressions this taste?

Luffy: yep, mine taste gross.

Chopper: same with mine.

Penni: me too.

Betty: and me.

Alexis: so do I.

Zack: well I don't feel it but anyway we have to get robin!

Luffy: right! (charged in to get robin) we finally found you! I wont let you run away! Out of my way!

Bluneo: iron body.

Luffy slam his foot toward his face but has no affect as blueno chuckle.

Luffy: how come nothing I do except ben and brothers even fazing them?!

Blueno: in addition to our offensive technqiues, our training has also give us the ability to make oru body solid as iron wall. Of course your punches are weak to begin with.

Luffy: okay whatever! I said, out of my way!

Blueno: **PAPER ART.**

Luffy's rapidly punches trying to hit blueno but is like hitting paper cant touch it.

Chopper: even know he's big! he sure is fast!

Nami: he's moving his body like made out of paper!

Austin: if his body be like paper to hit huh? But what about blow it in force?

Austin then thrust his fist as a small wind blow fist hit bluneo make him grunt crash hard to the ground. 

Austin: Sweet, say hello to the wind-wind fruit I ate now, meaning I'm a sky human.

Bluneo:(get up) well then, seems you ate, or rather drink a devil fruit

Austin: a beginner but we're familiar of relate powers.

Luffy: robin! (as blueno block his path) move it! **GUM GUM! PISTOL!**

Bluneo: **SHAVE!** (appeared behind luffy)

Luffy: he disappeared!

Blueno: my legs move strong i'm faster then your eyes can see.

Luffy: stand still!

Blueno: **MOON WALK!** (kick his legs to fly up) in fact, I can even leap off to they air itself.

Chopper: he's flying!

Kaku and calfuia charged at luffy.

Kaku and caulifa: **TEMPEST! KICK!**

Ben swift is hand make a huge water whip at calufiia to the ground by force then zack burst of a pinkish and red aura but skin steaming burst speed knee caulifa's stomach hard she cough blood as she fall hard to the ground.

Ben: I guess I ate the aqua-aqua the fruit, makes me a water person.

Zack: and mine is the Smolder-Smolder Fruit, makes me the steam man.

Zoro: everyone get down!

Niji: now!

As everyduck as some the attack from kaku and caulifa leave a big slash.

Nami: they did all that with a single kick, no way.

Penni: well is the sharp guts of wind, but it called the tempest kick.

Zoro charged at them but kaku clashes with him with his sword like.

Kaku: we met in your ship didn't we? Roronora.

Niji: and us too.

She claws cut off his sword in half.

Austin: now it's my turn, **SHOTGUN KICK!**

He thrust his leg making them hit kaku multiple times as he grunted spitting out blood a little as he crash to a wall.

Austin: you see we upgraded, modified and cusotmize your six power to ours

then koan charged at caulifa as wide her leg.

Caulfia: **TEMPEST KICK!**

She make a slash at koan's chest as the blood spill as koan laugh insane.

Koan: hotdog!

As the blood form his cut burst tentrils morph to a blade whip hit slash at her back make her scream as the blood spill as koan's cut chest healed up.

Koan: bleed-bleed fruit, it makes koan a blood man! Hahahahaha!

Lucci: (start at them with shocked eyes) how? Where did you get those powers?

Koan: devil fruits idiot! and here the best part my devil fruit can do.

Koan flex his finger as kaku got up then as his body move on is own of the blood and start attacking blueno and caluifa.

Blueno: what the? Hey calm down!

Kaku: I cant! My body has a mind of its own!

Koan: **BLOOD CONTROL!** (laugh crazy) as long the blood within the human's body move

Then levatron kick koan to the wall as kaku move as levatron repair the sword and toss it to kaku as clashes to zoro again.

Zoro: you said you people aren't real, shipwright, so that mean you lied about the merry?

Niji: no zoro, he's teling the truth even was undercover.

Kaku: she's right, I quite honest about my sesament.

Zoro:(he push him) sorry to hear that!

Then zoro and niji clashing at him while robin go to the window and open it.

Luffy and zack: don't go robin!

Luffy: we're not done talking!

Robin: I'm very sorry zack, no is over ,this is the last time you see me.

Nami: robin!

Zoro and niji cut off kaku's weapon.

Zoro: luffy! Go after robin whatever happen don't let her get away.

Luffy scream charging at her.

Kaku: confident huh? You really shouldn't take your eyes on me.

Zoro try to slash him but zack zoom in front and shield zoro as kaku impale zack's chest but his finger, suddnely zack's body to show a burst mixed of so colder and green and blue flames as he scream in agony as his hand on fire give him a skin burnt.

Zack: look who's talking.

Kaku: what?! (grunting holding his burnt hand) didn't you have that smolder devil fruit power earlier?!

Zack: have you not pay attention? I ate a second fruit, I ate the double -double element fruit , model: ice and fire. sometime is a special element you get. the two element I have, the first one is the absolute green and blue fire the beyond intense then fire and magma even ignite stronger in contact with water. The second element is the absolute deep zero ice and snow of my positive energy, which is a logia. what you impale your finger pistol is my flames.

Ben: my turn.

He turn to see lucci grab luffy's face try to punch him as ben zoom as stab lucci's stomach and part torso with a water finger.

Ben: **WATER PISTOL!**

He fired a stream of water making lucci fly off and hit the wall next to the window.

As lucci crawl to the window to the ground as he felt weak.

Ben: don't think i never know you ate a devil fruit too? Since my water contact the human body made of water sapping and injured badly to devil fruit user.

Nami: but what would make you weak to sea water?

Ben: nah, it help me control it since me and the bro did some change to it.

Austin: is not our first time power almost familiar like these cuz we change it.

Koan: no salt water or sea stone hold us down.

Chopper: (star eyes) can you guys be anymore cooler?!

Koan: well your cooler chopper! your an epic badass reindeer who's a doctor and do awesome forms!

Chopper:(happy dance) giving me compliment wont make me happy moron. (chuckle)

Paulie: I know there tough but this is too munch but the omni terror pirate fight then like nothing.

Ben: why don't you guys give up?

Lucci: cuz we're not like you, as member of cp9 long as we remember, we train to surpass the human body. and vow to home those skill as an instrument of absolute justice, the ressault of that training are the superhuman technquie knowns as the six powers. so now i'm sure of you the four of us.

Penni: you was as you couldn't even scratch either me or the omni terrors, to think the goverment's elite agent be that strong but not and to let you know the omni terror are pirate of heroes who help, serve and protect unlike you along your damn government.

Lucci growl at her as the clock hit 12.

Levatron: lucci, is time now.

Lucci: but a chance like this one, is quite rare, let me show you something interesting.

Then his body start to bulk up his skin now has fur and his face turn catlike his hands turn to claws, his legs turn animal then he grow a tail to show he's now a humanoid leopard and his hair grow longer to his back.

Paulie: your kidding me, lucci, what the hell is this?

Luffy: he's huge!

Koan: what the fuck?

Tsume: oh he's so dead!

Ryuko: yeah.

Paulie: lucci...what in the...

Lucci: cat cat fruit: the leopard model.

Zoro: a human lepard.

Koan: bad kitty.

Luffy: he's huge.

Paulie: what's going on here, what in the hell are you ?

Then levatron begin to make the flames from his hands.

Hattori coughing.

Lucci: it appeared leevatron is starting.

Paulie: leopard, human, whatver the hell you are, your not gonna let a finger to iceberg you hear me?!

Chopper: no, he's a Carnivorous zoan type, there the most brutal of them all!

Lucci: indeed, logia type, zoan type, parcima type. each one of them are extremely powerful in their own unique way, the ability to inhands someone personal strength in the specialty to the zoan type, in other words the more we train the more stronger we get, which makes the zoan type most leatful when it attack in close range.

Then austin burps fire from his mouth, making him shocked.

Austin: uh, did I just?

Koan: yep, since he wanna go zoan, two can play that game.

Lucci: what?

Ausitn: we ate two devil fruit remember? Well as a smoothie, wash this.

Koan: and you forgotten one thing, your looking at the predaking!

Koan begin to bulk up grew a bit taller then lucci, his bottom waist of his legs is a goat like legs, his tail long to show a king combra, his upper body and arms become lion like, dragonic scales on his back and part of his shoulders and fingers, dragon wings and a lion, koan is now a humanoid chimera and his eyes glow bright red.

Koan: and mine is he got a paler part orange along a very scale dragonic and mixed dinosaur scale of color darker gray with orange scales, a long tails, a sharp claws and spikes on his back, he had harp dragonic horn blades on each side of his head and his eyes glows bright orange.

Austin hmm, I wonder what dragon I have?

Koan: your a prehistoric dragon dude, and I'm a chimera.

Austin: oh yeah, that slip out of my mind to almost forgot what it is to explain the dinosaur feature around, as like you lucci except I'm both part ancient and mythical zoan type.

Koan: and me is a Carnivorous and mythical as the most, the two of us are the first up top beast there is, however I'm the true king of all zoan types.

As everybody in the room shocked absolute to see koan and Austin is zoan type.

Austin: dude, your talking to a dragon man, the king of all mystic creatures in the world, but I'll let it slide for now.

Koan: if your dragon man, i expect you know your sub species.

Austin: hey! I it's been awhile okay?!

Koan: whatever and don't get too know munch, demon ,angelic or mythical animal is my kind of king for me, so don't take that from Koan.

Austin: alright then.

Austin then start to bulk up as well as his upper body start to get scales as his arms is more musculor and longer, dragon wings sprouted out of his back and a tail came out, as everybody in the room shocked absolute to see koan and Austin is zoan type.

Chopper: no way! Austin and koan! There majorly and ultimate zoan type!

Lucci: how, how can you have those zoan fruits!?

Tsume and ryuko stared at koan as they felt their instincts, nami, saeko and niji looked at austin as they felt it too.

Tsume: _so cool._

Ryuko: _so fluffy._

Nami: _whoa, that power._

Niji: _is this big bros power?_

Saeko: (giggle) _that dragon boy._

Koan: sorry i don't talk to my food with that craps

Austin: and your not gonna kill iceberg!

Lucci: we need to make sure all of you are propbaly dispose of

Calufia: lucci, the working man are up stairs

Lucci: dont worry, he'll never make it this far t-

Austin: **TEMPEST TAI!**

Austin swift his tail send a big slice at lucci as he grunt of pain but shake it off.

Austin: paulie now!

Paulie nodded as he went to iceberg.

Iceberg: what you doing?

Paulie: no matter what, I'm getting you out of here!

Iceberg: there's no way your wounds are far too-

Paulie lift him up.

Calufia: I'm afraid we cant let you do that.

Paulie: and I'm afraid, your gonna have too. Step aside, get out of my way!

Paulie look at his former friends felt betrayed, hurt, furious and sad as he grunt his teeth.

Paulie: damn you! Why does it have to be you guys?! No! I can't believe you!

Zack and koan stared at paulie as they felt a memories of how 2 girls did the same and hurt them as paulie show tearing eyes.

Lucci: then you were mistaken. (see austin got in front of him) move out of the way Pharaoh Dragon.

Austin: never, you just made something I stand for like trash, and your going to get it.

He then breath in and breath fire at his face lucci grunt then slash him even lucci quickly got out of the way but got a bit cut then austin headbutt him as they but pushing each other as they both back away.

Koan: ookami and tennyason stay out of this for now.

Zack: me and koan will show them how we felt being betrayed and dont try to get it in this , we understand you hate it too, but we lived and endure that.

Koan: and that why we gonna show them how our pain like, dont worry, they'll be alive and settle this at tommorow.

Austin about to say but felt koan's internal berserk bloodthirst instinct kick up and zack's pure wrathful black and dark blue aura slowly show as austin nodded.

Austin's thought: is like the time of their ex girlfriends!

Ben's thought: we better not get in this, those cp9 are so stupid to make zack and koan very pissed.

Ryuko ,tsume and alexis seeing their childhood friends in that moments as they reconize it.

Ryuko: _no, jennifer, once I find you._

Tsume: _you are going to die._

Alexis: _alice, your going to be dead._

Lucci then get up and swing his claw up to strike but luffy interfeard strnetch his his toward a fist to the leopard human's face

Luffy: TALKING PIGEON JERK!

Paulie: luffy what are you?!

Luffy then toward an attack as lucci about to strike as a cobra snake in speed bit hard to lucci's hand with it very sharp blade fangs and koan grab luffy and put him down as he's not saying a word but low growling like an animal.

Lucci: let's see what you got.

Zack walk in next to koan as his eyes slowly turn yellow glared hatefully at lucci.

Zack: why going this far rob? (veins pop more on his forehead) Why can't you do the right choice like penni did? She finally see it with her eyes open by making true justice unlike this crap! and what the point of you and your team wanted to stay like this being a goverment's dogs and treated everyone in water 7 like insects?!

Lucci is about to punch as zack caught it.

Lucci: all of that is meaningless, as undercover they was fool to fall and die for it, just like how we plan to locked up nico robin, you think you know her? You know nothing... She never even like you

Then zack snapped as burst of a pitch black energy make everyone shocked to see, his skin is black, his eyes show no pupils only glowing whitish yellow, his hair spiker a bit as his hair show a bit horns up, his coat is black with deep blue flames on the arms and black, has deep blue pants as well and black shirt, cheshire mixed jack o lantern smiled show glowing mouth as everybody.

Nami and chopper hugging eqch other in fear, luffy and zoro lost for words felt this amount of unspeakable rage, lucci and the cp9 can't beleieve it as koan and zack show agust wind blow a bit make the cp9 almost fall down but sweated.

As zack looked at lucci silently as his body burst of huge black smoke as major steam make lucci hiss in pain as zack using shave and mixed finger pistol.

Kaku and blueno felt a passed explosion stab burst very hot intense heat as they scream as lucci punch koan but koan bite his fist as lucci scream, then lucci coughing cover his mouth but it show his hand a mixed blood and purple poison make him eyes wide, he look at koan and his cobra tail, he remember that snake bit his hand.

Lucci: full retreat!

Koan grab his shoulder.

Koan: your not gonna die, that poison will defiantly give you non stop pain cor 4 hours, illusion , heart ache and terrible headache, it hurt don't it? How it feel of being torment by the real beast?

Zack turn his right arm into a pitch black and green ax blade as slashing a lot at caulfia and grab kaku's head and slamming to the ground 9 times while zack chuckling then zoom rapidly kicking bluneo's face very hard the he jump at lucci's back as he turn his hands into black ice claws then impale pierce his back.

 **Meanwhile**

Up on the roof top kokoro is watching the fire.

Kokoro: galley la main office, such a terrible thing.

Chimey: what you mean granny? Did someone got in there?

Kokoro: usually, but i got a bad feeling something not right, i sure hope iceberg usually okay . seriously, all that happening all because of this, it shouldn't be exist.

 **With the battle**

Lucci scream in agony as zack viciously stabbing his back then levatron see luffy as zoom to him.

Levatron: **FINGER PISTOL.**

He impale him many times as luffy cough blood then zoro charged in but levatron grab both of them by the face as levafron smirk.

Levatron: (turn puffy) if you see your thrid brother who" died", tell him i say hi, (turn zoro) and same with your friend who you promise but died.

Make luffy and zoro eyes wide in furious as levatron send these 2 flying out of the window.

Nami: zoro!

Levatron: weak humans.

Levatron lift his fist as begin to smash it make a burst fire explosion while he teleport cp9 away as he healed them up but still injured a bit.

While ben as a clockwork werind the house into good as new as yuki suddenly use a magic barrier to protect them, austin suck all the fire before it kill them as austin and koan turn back to normal as zack turn back to normal.

Ben: (change back to normal) is everybody okay?

Austin: yep.

Yuki: good thinking using clockwork to rewind the whole damage.

Koan: the fire put out thanks to Austin.

Alexis: zacky you alright?

Tsume and ryuko: koany?

Zack: we're cool.

Koan: just need to blow out some steam at those son of bitch.

Nami: what are we going to do now?

Ben: well for starter to check any injury people and treat them, don't worry about zoro and luffy they'll be okay.

Yuki: I sent an illusion to make it look like the house on fire.

Austin: judging by the start they'll first get the one who have the blueprint, going to the sea train and leave to enis lobby and good acting everyone.

Chopper: yah.

Nami: they fall for it.

 **with robin**

As robin is relaxing then zack came drop down.

Zack: enjoy the show?

Robin: (chuckle) yeah, a little frighting but good.

Zack: wait, you saw me transformed when I snapped?

Robin: yep, remember I have the flower flower devil fruit.

zack: oh yeah

then yuna, kikibi and lux came in by the shadow, as yuna tackle zack in a tight hug.

Yuna: that was so cool big brother!

Zack: you too?

Yuna: yes and I senses that what I saw.

Zack: my aura of fury.

Robin: that what it called?

Zack: is an amount of negative darkness connect to my absolute purist rage and hatred, that rage gather up by my childhood and even from the society of light, in fact I didn't control back then as I didn't have a split personality but a different zack with a silent rage and a bit madness since I'm bent but not broken like koan.

Robin: I see, (smirks) **DOS FLEUR, tickle.**

Zack: robin what are you! (arms pop out then start tickling his armpit and stomach as he laugh) stop it! What you doing?! (laughing fall down)

Robin: there's that smile.

Zack: thanks robin, is my turn now

Arms pop out of robin and tickling her thigh and armpit as she giggle and laughing as well.

Robin: (laugh) stop zack! (giggle more) that tickes!

Zack: okay (he stop) I guess this how devil furit power do, hey robin when you ate yours, what your's taste like?

Robin: when I was a kid and it taste revolting.

Zack: I see, we'll surprise them in the train and set this fight in eniess lobby, that the rest cp9 be, we want to show the look of their faces that they been fooled and pull the strings.

Robin: yep, say, how about a kiss for good luck?

Zack: sure, and a kiss for being my angel who always give me a good smile.

They kiss with passion as the wind blows there drapes then zack kiss yuna, hikini and lux too.

zack: good girls , the one came to eniess lobby of fighting the enemies is alexis, caulifla ,penni. bloom, khlora, ryuko. niji, nepgear , saeko. Ashley, betty and yuki. the guys well dante,deadpool,spiderman, jack ,ichigo, kavaxas, naruto,ragna and sora. even the strawhats, I have a feeling dung and levatron along his friends gonna assist the cp9 at them.

 **As with levatron and cp9**

They at the roof top

Lucci: thanks for the assist, (cough a bit) but we can feel a little of this pain.

Levatron: is nothing, what done is done.

Lucci: yes, let's go we need to find tom's apprentice franky or cutting flame and take those blueprint away from him.

The cp9 jump higing to building to building while levateon just flew.

Lucci: you can track franky's scent levatron?

Levatron: yeah, and franky wander in your bar earlier?

Blueno: yeah, i spoke with him, but he rook off to look for strawhat and the omni terrors.

Lucci: i see, seem like he doesn't stay in one place very long.

Kaku: wow, some people have some worst of timing,(spotted the franky gang) look, there.

Zambai: listen up strawhat and omni terors! We got long nose!

Franky member 3: that right! We totally had him!

Levatron: (land to front of them) hey! Insect!

They turn to see levatron.

Zambai: who the hell are you?! We're kind of busy right now! Get lost!

Levatron: I'm the one who answer questions, so tell me or die in 3 seconds.

Zambai: huh?

Franky member 5: is that some kind of joke of a job.

Franky member 8: you have it a slightest clue what family we part of?

Levatron: the warehouse! Is that where franky is correct?

Zambai: (chuckle) whatever you had business with franky, will have to go through us first! Right guys?

Levatron's eyes glow red of them charging while the cp9 watches.

 **With franky, ussop and koan**

Frankly, mozu, kiwi and koan crying even koan cry in river.

Koan: it was sad! It hurt koan so munch!

Ussop: but didn't you already know koan?

Koan: but koan know, but me sad! Cuz is sad! (blow his nose with a tissues) why you have to be disconnect to us bro?!

Kiwi: to think you left your friends trouble you all the way from the east blue!

Ussop: why in the word you three cry about it?

Franky: what?! we're not crying you idiot! I was just thinking about everything you been through protect that ship all alone touch our heart.

Mozu and kiwi: we're not crying! Really!

Ussop: what the heck wrong with these nitwit?

Kooan: hey!

Ussop: not you koan.

Koan: alright but, (anime tears) oh merry koan which it never happen! (eating a bowl of ice cream) curses!

Ussop: anyway you get the jerks of it right? We're no longer friends! the strawhats a part of my past now!

Koan: bullcrap! koan don't care! Your still a friend.

Franky: is so sad koan!

Koan: me know! let's say song about it! (sit on a bean bag and got a harmonica)

Franky: yeah! (sit on a bean bag and got his guitar) so sad we'll sang about it! the song called " set friendship norseman".

Mozu and kiwi: yeah sing it bro!

Ussop: HEY ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!

Koan: LET KOAN PLAY!

Then after stop crying both koan and franky eyes puffy after the crying while mozu and wiki making tea for them.

Franky: yo, wheres the tea? I'm dying of thirst.

Mozu and kiwi: almost, I'll bring it over in just a minute.

Franky: that crying worn me out, not that I really cry.

Koan: well at least we're calm down. 

Kiwi: here you go bro and you too koan, be careful is really hot.

Franky and koan: thank you so munch.

Koan drink his hot tea as he sigh.

Koan: nice and warm, koan see why Austin enjoys it.

Franky: okay I understand what brother (he drink his tea which is hot and fall down) gah! hot!

Koan: you alright frank?

Ussop: she just got telling you that! Calm down. 

Kiwi: sorry about that bro.

Mozu: you okay? (turn ussop) why don't you take a break have some tea as well.

Ussop grumble and get back to work.

Koan: really ussop?

Franky: I couldn't blame ya, you must be holding a grudge against us, you know since we stole your 2 hundred million berry and all, especially cuz let a big fight to your captain.

Ussop: whatever, what happens happens, no sudden to hold a grudge about it.

Franky: taking a high roll, how manly, about that money, (he did a weird pose along mozu and kiwi did it) I spent all of it!

Ussop: I'm gonna knock you flat.

Koan: okay knock it off you two!

Franky: now, now don't get so work up. especially you show me how dignify forgiving you are ,come on brother? Can't we just et bygones be bygones? Savage nephlaem was cool with it. I mean I haven't flip on you destroying my home and my demolish factory have I? (angry tick mark) on top of that you guys annilate my suborniate you bastard I'll ki-

Koan whack him with a fish leave a bump on his head.

Koan: calm down! Don't make koan say it twice!

Franky: alright (rubbing his forehead)

Ussop remember the fight of luffy and the omni brother while ussop walk off as he rebuilt make koan sigh while drink his tea.

Franky: yep, a lot happen apst few days, but I do put it all behind us, so what you say we put the ax down and call it a day?

Mozu: I think you mean berried the hatchet.

Kiwi: yeah I'm pretty sure bro.

Koan: uh-huh.

Frnaky: hm? Yeah what they say, so what next? what will you do after your own ? doesn't seem you have anyway to go. tell you what, why wont you let me take care of ya? Join the franky family ? you seem like a good man to-

Ussop: forget it, I no plan to become a ship dimental, even though I'm no strawhat I'm still a pirate got it?

Franky cry of the mood again.

Franky: you move me to a song, this is a pirate code (play his gutair again and koan play his harmonica)

Mozu and kiwi: yeah sing it bro!

Ussop: don't sing it and I still think your making fun of me!

Franky: look I'm just concern that's all, I'm thinking about your future.

Ussop: my future is non of your business.

Koan: yeah but who's help make you a true pirate?

Ussop: huh? What you mean koan?

Koan: don't play dumb with me, I'm talking about luffy and your dad.

This surprised the former sniper of the strawhat pirates.

Koan: you have it from your dad, and if it wasn't for luffy, you never have epic adventure as a sniper , koan hope you made your decisions when we set sail if we got a new ship. (turn franky) also aren't you worried about the storm coming franky?

Franky: true, but we're safe here. (drink his tea)aqua lagoon can be pretty devastating. at hits we pull it all together, starting now till late night, houses will be submerge from the second floor if you stuck on the ack terge you don't stand a chance, but this area is safe. your ship will be to if you wanna keepit here.

Ussop: oh, thank you very munch, I re-

Franky: stop acting like we're strangers morn!

Ussop: I really imagine how tough to deal with this storm and the chaos it cause every year , no offense koan.

Koan: non taken.

Franky: ah is not so bad, we all got use to the annual evacuation, the real problem is the water level.

Koan: so your saying like it increasing depending on the year? I notice down there was an old town like building.

Franky: yeah but so munch of it sunk under the sea, that why it call floated city, and the cunals and water waist.

Koan: so your saying is harder to live in if it keep it up?

Kiwi: yep.

Mozu: that's right.

Ussop: i see, even this beautiful city share a hard ship too does it? But still, it push come to show , you can get the sea train and live somewhere else right?

Franky: you can say that right now, but not always ,is only been around in 10 years,before that time you was totally luck, getting across that ocean was no easy task. even if you had a boat.

Ussop: huh?

Franky: this island was icealdaite, there wasn't munch traffic, the people who carry them with here are loming in fear that someday this entire city with everything around it will sink in the sea, they became hopeless.

Koan: that until it came?

Franky: yep, the one thing that finally took that fear was the train, the puffing tom.

Mozu: now anyone can across the sea anytime in toddle log pole, this was a huge up for an island.

Ussop: wow I have no idea, that sea train is incredible, what a wonderful invention.

Koan: how lovely, that is really a useful auto-mobile to travel not only the land but the sea too.

Franky: it was like water 7 has been reborn , and we owe everything to one man, a brilliant shipwright name tom, who created that sea train, he save us all, and gave this island a new life.

Koan: wow this tom sure is a hero, (in thought) and the government are the true villain who took him away, (sniff) I can smell the cp9 and levatron coming.

 **With levatron and cp9**

Zambai screaming while running for his life.

Zambai: bro! (got stop by lucci's finger) help...me(fall down unconscious)

lucci: I'll say hello to your bro for you when I pay him a visit.

Levatron: let's move already, we're not that far behind the warehouse.

As they head out leaving the brutal unconscious franky members, as their going to capture franky. 


	11. Flag 11

Ussop is still working on the going marry as koan can senses the enemy will come soon as he drink .

Kiwi: hey mister, i made some tea, why won't you take a little break and have some ?

Ussop: yeah thanks i appreciated that, I'll have some as soon i prepare the part.

Koan and franky drink more tea as ussop hurt his finger.

Ussop: ow.

Koan: you ok bro?

Ussop: yeah.

Frankly: hwy, gotta question for ya brother l, I'll just get right to the point, what you gonna do after you finish this ship?

Ussop: well let see, first to go a few adventure together and eventually I'll sale her back home at the east blue. (Chuckle) i know we didnt sale around the world or anything, but the merry and i made it all the grand line. I call it a successful trumpet return, so I hand -

Franky: no sorry, not gonna happen, you can't go all the way back to the east blue.

Koan: (sigh) he's right ussop, is too far away. (turn franky walk up) huh?

Mozu: what'd you mean?

Franky: I take a close look of yoru ship, when we bringing it up here earlier, got to see in every last angle.

as franky remember when he along mozu and kiwi kidnapped ussop he look at the damage of the ship, even it is fix.

Franky: That ship is in the end of her life, galley-la's assist was correct.

Koan: you know?

Franky: yeah, as an expert of a devilious business ,I suggest you dismantle her.

Ussop: what? Ridiculous!

Franky: i'll even help you on the job, (cracking his knuckles) like I said, i'm an expert.

Ussop: what you crazy? What the hell are you talking about you jerk! (franky begin move close) hold on! Don't come any closer! Stop I mean it! (pull out his slingshot)

Franky: take it easy, i'm simply offer to demolish this ship, that's all.

Ussop: Stop screwing around! I'm not letting you anywhere near her understand ! get lost the merry is my ship!

franky: your wrong, listen, that ol girl is no longer a ship.

Ussop: what you say?

franky: earlier I ask you a question, of what you planning to do after you fix that ship. now if you said your gonna cast away your life to sea and go with her. Well I wouldn't have anything to say about it, no question, but since you just told me you plan on going all the way back to easy blue with her, well now I have to stop you, brother. That ship is at her end, she wont make it.

koan: is true ussop, as munch I hate and don't like what he doing, this ship is like us human ,having a limit, wounds and till our time is come, even travel around the sea is their purporse for every ship.

Franky: which mean she cant carry you across the sea. (grab the piece)

Ussop: hey stop! NO!

Franky: and that promise is broken and she no longer a ship!

he breaking the piece of the ship part.

Mozu and kiwi: bro!

Koan: franky! Stop!

Ussop: NO STOP IT!

As the piece fall down.

Ussop: you bastard! Keep away from the merry ! (he fired at franky)

As franky, koan and ussop back away flying a bit by the explosion and the smoke clear as franky grunt.

Franky: son of bitch! (he grab ussop and jump up and lift him up) Ifyou don't understand, (he throw the long nose pirate up to the air) then take a look with your own damn eyes!

He use both of his fist to send ussop to the water underneath the ship as frnaky land down as koan punch him and grab him by his unbutton shirt.

Koan: (headbutt him) what the fuck franky?!

Franky: (headbutt him back) he need a reality check!

Koan: by ripping out the merry and hit him under the water?! Oh yeah that sure is helping !

Franky: he stubborn!

Koan: and you should at least know how munch it means for him and us! It very hard to let her go!

Franky: he cannot fix her no matter how munch!

Koan: I know that! But at least her one last chance of sailing for her friends before she be done!

Then they look to see ussop is crawling back and breathing a bit then stand up as koan let franky go.

Koan: ussop you alright!?

Ussop: yeah...

He walk back and grab the piece that franky just ripped and koan help him lift it up, then put it back on the ship.

Ussop: don't worry,(use a lock of wood to fix the damage) i'll fix you up right away, every time, every time you need, no matter what. I always take care of you, always.

Koan: ussop….

Franky: HEY! ENOUGH ALREADY! LONG NOSE! you saw the bottom of the ship right ? The keel is broken right down the middle, the outer panel is stepping out and the frim is shot ! With a hole like that the hole it'll rip it a D YOU THINK A COMPLETE AMATURE LIKE CAN JUST GRAB A HAMMER-

He stop as ussop kick some parts of wood and nails as he glared at franky.

Ussop: YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU! IF YOU SO MUNCH BREATHE I'LL KICK YO-

Koan: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!

Ussop gritting his teeth as he in tears.

Koan: _why...?_

Ussop: (down to his knee and head down) besides...i already know.

Franky: huh? What'd you say?

Ussop: to be honest… (sniff) in my heart, (sob) I knew all along. (sob) I knew, (Crying) I know the truth! I know the merry is in the end of her life!

Koan give a soft stern then look at the merry then back at ussop.

Ussop: deep down I..I know it, when I heard the assessment, I know what I saw in skypeia what happen, at first. I thought I was dreaming but there's no way be real. on one foggy night, a forest light nothing but a moonlight, I heard the exact wooded a mallet. It sounded like it came from the direction from the ship. At the time, it shouldn't been anyone on board, I crept closer and at first the sound coming from the morning, the fog was thick but i'm sure there, striking away a wooden mallet, I...I couldn't figure out who it was. On the morning next day, we all walk upon the ship and repair. even the broken mass was bend, but to be something more pecouler was bugging me, whoever fix the merry use how it look. despite the modification we made into her, the mysterious person brought her back into her original shape, she was still on ruck but she was the same ol merry, the whole situation was a mystery to me but for some reason these words leager to my heart. I know it sound ridiculous but I...I think it was the reincarnation of the merry it just spoke to me, she already know she on her limit and so she appear on that fort and resure that alright, that what I heard from galley-la.(Wipe off as franky sit on the bean couch) you think i'm out of my mind, I don't care you don't have to believe me!

Koan: I...I believe you, I thought it was koan who always crazy.

Ussop: huh?

Koan: yesterday at night was everyone is sleeping, I give merry the one more look before her time comes after me and my brother's fight to your captain. When I walkaway I saw a small person, who's wearing a coat and it seem like talking to the merry then look at me with a smile.

Ussop: you too?

Koan: yeah.

Mozu: what is it bro?

Franky: wither I believe it or not, you said whoever you saw was holding a wooded mallet right?

Ussop: that right, doesn't mean something?

Koan: you know the person?

Franky: yeah it sure does, it you two saw is Klabautermann.

Koan and ussop: kla-kla what?

Franky: a Klabautermann, it's an old legend that has been passed down from sailor to sailor, it's a particular type of fairy, it only dwells in ships that been taken great care of, you could say it's the ships spirit. It carries a wooden mallet in it's hand, wears a sailors rain coat and in times when the vestal is in danger, it run around the ship and find some way to warn everyone heard that they help sailors in another ways too. But to be honest, this is the first time that I ever heard someone saying out right what they've seen one, the more care the ship receives the more they appreciate the sailors, this ship must been determined that you make sure you make it to the next sore no matter what, just think about it, this ship had a caring crew that was so special to her, she even appear in human form to reassure them that everything is going to be all right. I bet she be very happy.

Koan and ussop look at the merry and in tears.

Koan:(walk up to her and look at her)m-merry, is it true...is it true what franky said, you spoke to ussop and koan?

Ussop: marry...I see, so it was you, your the one who made the repairs and spoke to me back then, weren't you?

Koan: _ **merry?**_

Merry: _ **Is it's true koan, I know it was my time but I couldn't let you all down, I know this is worry but I know you and your brother will do this promise. I'am very happy to make such good friends.**_

Koan: _ **our enemies is coming here any minute, w-will...will you do your one last sail along my brother's ship to come get us? It will show how munch a great friend you are.**_

Merry: _ **yes, yes I will.**_

Koan wipe his tears off and smile.

Franky: is amazing that is, i'm still confuse, tell me. why you have a big fight on your crew, when you know is done for?

Ussop: is not that simple.

Koan: ussop, whatever the purpose, I hope you know what your doing.

They heard a bell ringing.

Koan: there here.

Kiwi: sound like someone at the door.

franky: someone? Who else will it be but zambai and they others? Why they take the long way from the sea side?

Mozu: yeah that's odd, maybe they come after the entrance.

Kiwi: maye they have too because capture strawhat.

Koan roll his eyes.

Franky: dah! That's right! I forgot! I kidnaped you as bat to lure your crew!

Ussop: they wo-

Koan: ussop, don't fuck with me and beside franky drop it , we got bigger things to worry about.

Mozu: why they ringing the bell when they just come in.

kiwi: how annoying, okay! Okay! Hold on i'm coming.

Mozu: enough already we hear you, hold on a second.

Koan: _I guess that's my que, those cp9, there like Jennifer, pretend to be someone and trick them to unleashed their horror_

as koan begin to climbing the wall and ceiling like a spider to be in stealth.

Franky: what the? How did he do that?

Ussop: your question good as mine, koan told me he's an animal and somehow he look in a very pissed off mood, and now koan crawling like a bug.

Koan: ME AM SPIDERMAN!

Franky: is he always like this?

Ussop: yeah.

Franky:(get up) anyway, I think what you should do is to go back to your friends.

Ussop: Is impossible to do it now, I challenge the captain to a duel for starter, and the matter of this ship isn't settle.

Franky:(sigh) what'd you mean it hasn't settle? if your ship cant sail anymore, then it cant sail anymore, that's the end of it right?. (Sat on the table) just leave her here with me okay? I take care of her where you approval. Problem solve, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing earlier, I try to dissmental the ship without consider what best for you, it'll be different this time.

Ussop: this is my problem! Stay out of it okay?!

Mozu and kiwi went to the door.

Kiwi: is that you zambai?

They shrugged.

Franky: (lift his sunglasses up) don't you understand the situation? is hard is for you and worst for the ship! She love you guys so munch and she appear to you in human form, if she sink to the bottom of the sea water when your still onboard. Then all of that worth for nothing! Get it? (walk up to ussop) is that happen her final moment will fill with regret, she wont be die in piece!

Ussop: is that what you do?! after everything though together to leave your friend behind and die alone?! Just throw them aside like trash!?

Franky: that's not the same thing at all! is completely different and exact what going on!

Franky: ah you just don't get it!

Then they see mozu got kick to the ground unconscious shocking both ussop and franky.

Franky: mozu!

Then he see kiwi got kicked as she fell to the ground.

Franky: kiwi! who in the hell did that!?

As the cp9 has arrived.

Callifa: I apologize for they interruption, it just that those 2 ladies are being unapmiding of letting us in.

Then the cp9 notice a blood drip on the floor in front of them

Lucci: blood?

As they heard crawling noise then suddenly they all hear a cackling of psychopath mixed of a creepy child giggle echoing the whole area as they can hear it as well.

Callifa: what on earth?!

As they feel breathing as they slowly turn to see koan with a huge sharp green as tusk spider fang out as blood dripping form his mouth and hands.

Koan: boo.… (lift his eye head to show his black eyes and glowing yellow pupils)

As they flinch

Lucci: KILL HIM!

Kaku: finger pistol!

He jabbing koan a lot in the chest.

Koan: Hehehehehe...hahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He then jump off the ceiling and landed on the ground in all fours and crawl to cp9 while keeping his murders laughter.

Blueno: is the savage nehplem!

koan then stand up as he then do to shock everyone as he rip the skin of his hand off to show blood and he not screaming pain.

Koan: **blood blood… DEADLY NEEDLE!**

As his arm shooting needle as the cp9 scatter but some got hit as koan's skin regrow as he look at lucci.

koan: **BLOOD! CONTROL!**

his eye flash as luccci is now moving as a puppet by koan, he punch bluneo, kaku and kalifa in speed.

Kaku: whoa! Try to take him out! He is controlling lucci with his devil fruit ability!

Ussop: devil fruit?!

Franky: him too?!

Koan: who said koan can control just one? Bu t many! **BLOOD MAJOR CONTROL!**

He then make his hand like a Mahican controller as then kaku, kalifa and bluneo is standing still like statue not moving an inch nor second.

Ussop: WHOA! WHAT KIND OF POWER DID YOU EAT!?

koan: me eat the bleed-bleed fruit and the mythical carnivoan zoan fruit of the chimera.

Koan: uh-huh, an-

Koan got kick in the face send him flying crashed down hard as make the cp9 let go, to see who kick him is non other then levatron.

Levatron: such a shame.

Koan: (got up) yellow, owa! you punch like zack!

Levatron: and your annoying like my god damn brother, but do you honestly think your brother the only one ate devil fruits?

Koan, ussop and franky: whaat?!

Lucci: you do?

Konton: indeed, two that is, double-double element fruit: model black sun and black moon, and the next is gamma-Gamma fruit, I'm a radiation person.

Franky: Three devil fruit?!

Levatron: no dick bot, double double elemnt fruit: have two special element

Ussop: wait if you ate gamma-gamma fruit and the double-double fruit have a black sun so that means!...

Levatron: means I can created a dangerous combination since i'm walking nuclear reactor with such darkness.

Koan: ooh boom boom.

Levatron: yes and there is someone who like to fight you as well.

Levatron make a whistle, coming from the door is non other then kamen rider, decade.

Ussop: whoa that guy?

Koan: k-k-kamen rider, decade?! What you doing?!

Decade silently look at koan.

Levatron: let say we have ways for him to join our side, so he gonna fight fire with fire, or should I say Beast and demon, let me help you decade.

Decade grab his shoulder to make duplicate of him as the two decade pull out a card of a picture of OOO and HIKIBI, then place it inside of his belt

 **KAMEN RIDER: OOO! / HIKIBI!**

As the two decade become the kamen rider OOO and Hikibi.

Koan: oh shit.

Levatron: let's take it outside, cp9, you do your stuff.

Levatron then make his right side burst of black intense flames bright and his other side brightest cold as zoom front of him as he grab him and punch him hard send him flying crash to the wall as levatron, decade hikibi and decade ooo follow him outside to fight.

Koan: alright, me am the mad.

Levatron: not a best shot.

 **with ussop and franky**

Franky:(charge at the CP9) what the hell you bastards doing back there?!

Bluneo:(block franky's punch) iron body.

Franky: hey! What's the big idea?!

He punch bluneo's fist away and grab his face.

Franky: what gives bluneo!? You got somekind problem with me?! (then bluneo grab his face too)try to pull a reverse move huh? you dumbass! You should know better then that!(he puff his right up to tighten bluneo's face) no one pushing me around! (blueno try to break free) you should pour me some drink! Remember? what you forget your a bartender? and what with that outfit anyway? What the hell are you up to?!

Blueno about to finger pistol him but lucci stop him by grabbing his hand.

Lucci: not yet.

Kick franky's guts send him crashing.

Ussop: woah, are you okay?!(looked at franky) come on get up!

Lucci: killing him now would put our mission in gepority, we need him alive.

Bluneo: right.

Ussop: hey! What's going on here?! I mean, why'd you do to pissed off these shipyard so bad?!

Franky:(got up) the freak with a bird, how'd he get hit like me? And what's the deal?! how you guys come on my turf with the chick on your shoulder like you own the place? And hitting on girls?! That's so not cool, kiwi and mozu are like my little sister you know?! Hows you freak even find us here anyway? This is my ultra top secret base!

Lucci: how we found you is erelaventM know this, it came from it town and assignment coup operation, we're special agent. Spies working with the world government. (Shocked franky) I assume you know why we came here, and what we're after, franky we know the secret that your keeping, cutty flam. The rumor was tom's apprentice perish by 8 years ago, but your still alive.

Franky: that's some pretty amazing detective work, I'm real impressed, but I'm starting to get a sower feeling down on my guts, where is he? Where the hell is iceberg?

Lucci: he's dead.

This shocked franky.

Lucci: is to late to play innocent, we already know everything , tom has trust it to iceberg and iceberg intrust them to you. It's been a long day, but now we're in checkmate, see I know you have the plan for the ancient weapon. hand over pluton blueprint cutty flam. Are you listening? Hand over them this instant.

Franky: oh you just say hand!

Lucci tilt his head then zoom in and thrust his hand to the wall crashing a hole.

Ussop: what the hell did he just do? He was so fast it happen, hey are you okay?!

They walk up and see a room.

Lucci: oh my.

Califa: you found a room.

Lucci: what you suppose this filthy place purpose?

Kalfia: those are drafting tables.

Lucci: yes, where blueprints were made and perhaps hidden, find them.

Cp9 went into the room and start ransacking looking around for the blueprint.

Blueno: look here, name plate, cutty flam, iceberg, tom. the shipwright.

Lucci:(walk to the picture) this picture.

Franky: get your paws off of that! (getting back up) your poking your nose in my personal space, my memories! This is the place where I grow up! What use to have the ship building company! tom's workers whe're the best damn ship workers that ever live plightest crap!

 **Meanwhile**

Spiderman and jack carry the injured luffy.

Jack: your alright?

Luffy: yeah we are, thanks.

Spiderman: let's go.

 **with cp9**

Lucci: interesting, many shipwright born of this cobweb room, and now look at it, filthy.

Ussop: they built ships here?

Lucci hold the picture.

Lucci: tom, iceberg, and cutty flam, this place hold countless memories of days sharing life with those two, and now you call it your top secret base, that's heart breaking adorable.

franky: damn you, just get the hell out already!

Lucci: we wont leave till we get what were after, make this easy on yourself.

Franky: there ain't no blueprint in here!

Lucci: oh no? You don't say? (he kick the desk)

Franky: hey!

Lucci: califa!

She dash past franky as she wraps her thorn whip around him as tide his arms and torso tightly as he scream in pain.

Ussop:(scream in fright) just keep it together ussop.

Franky: y-you...bastard.

Lucci: take your time and beware, we know many things about your past, thing that you don't want getting out, for example we know what happen 8 years ago, that your guilty commending a very serious crime back then, just like your dear old tom.

Franky: you shut up! Tom wasn't never a damn criminal, you don't know what the hell your talking about! You freak!

Lucci kick frank in the face.

Franky: _tom._

Ussop:(bring his slingshot at them) stay back!

Lucci: I disagree, your both criminals, and a such you should be making the feel of the consequences of your action.

Franky remember of tom's words of what he do.

Franky: you talk like you know everything, you don't know tom ! and you don't know anything about water 7!

lucci: we heard tom was an excellent classmen and creative genius ,but he also uncontrollable fishman with superhuman strength, and we ask the Coniston about him and we have really munch to say, it must be difficult for an apprentice like that, right cutty flam?

Franky: that ridiculous question doesn't supply, you government goons are all bunch of craps!

Ussop: easy! easy!

Lucci: during that accident 100 people marines, navy officer are severally injure at water 7,and the culprit behind it where you, causing the world government trouble, is a serious crime that because you confirm dead in the sea train accident later that same day all of that against you where unknown. Since your actually still alive, you'll be taken to enis lobby as a criminal, there you can take your time with one simple question, where are the secret blueprint of the ancient weapon of pluton, now blueno.

Bluneo: right,(holding a snail phone) I was just getting a connection(Walk up to franky)

Lucci: when I reported I latest finding our cast superior, he said wanted to speak with you directly immediately.

Franky: superior huh?

Blueno: alright chief, go ahead. (show the caller to franky)

?: HOT HOT! OUCH OUCH OUCH! I spilled coffee all over myself, damn it! Stupid coffee

Then a cup broke sound was heard.

Ussop: what the heck?

?: so yourstill alive, greetings cutting flam.

Franky: hmm?

 **meanwhile somewhere**

A pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He has black markings around his large eyes, and his narrow nose is a dark redHe is fond of leather, and wears a brown studded leather mask which covers the bridge of his nose and scars on his moderately high forehead just above his eyebrows, as well as long brown leather gloves and a black high-collared leather vest with matching pants separated by a studded belt. He has white shoes with brown tassels extending from their heels, and wears a long-sleeved light gray shirt decorated with a diagonal squiggle pattern below his vest with the collar turned up, as he holding a sword.

?: long time no see, is hard to believe you manage to survive of that accident, hard to believe but good news non a less.

 **back to water 7**

Franky: is that so? Who are you?

?: for the past 8 years, my scar hurt I was tormented by unquestionable anger, that I couldn't take the proper vengeance I diverse, because the criminal who responsible for those scar was dead you see.

Franky: I said! who in the hell are you!?

?: don't you remember me? I'm the man from cipher pol number 5, that arrested tom's workers but I caught them red handed for savagely a dissual ship eight years ago.

Franky:(notice as the man laugh) your that spanda guy are you?!

?: spandam! Your missing the "M"! (chuckle) but I have plenty of time drilling your head when you arrive at enies lobby, make it quick means i'm simply dying to teach that criminal a lesson.

Then heard slice as the lamp hit him as he cream.

Spandam: damn stupid lamp!

Kaku: tie him up.

As they tie up franky inside of a bag.

Franky: OW! Hey punk! Watch those hands!

The cp9 leaving while carry franky with them.

Ussop: let him go! Come back here you bastard! (grin his lingshot)

Lucci stop as he turn glared at him.

Ussop:(bow a little) i'm sorry.

Franky: hey! If your gonna help then don't give my hopes up!

Kaku: wait I know you don't I? Your part of strawhat crew.

 **with levatron, decade vs koan**

Koan panting hard as got horrible burn marks, scratches, bleeding and a bit bruises.

Koan: levatron! What the hell did you do to decade! Tell me!

Levatron: no, I rather let action to the talking for me.

koan: afraid to get your ass kick?!

Levatron: hehehe, well is time for me to go, the cp9 already got franky and ussop, decade you'll have fun with him(teleported away)

Koan: (turn at decade ooo and decade hikibi) I know your in there, whatever he doing you must fight the control now!

As he dodges decade ooo's claws and decade hikibi's drumstick on fire as koan growl.

Koan: alright then, you leave me no choice, and i'm sorry.

He turn into kisteel clobber.

Kisteel clobber: **KISTEEL CLOBBER!**

As the two duplicate rider charged at him and throwing their attack as kisteel clobber slashing them and hitting htem with tier tails as he grab him as he quickly run to find they other as the two rider borke fear and hit ksiteel lcobber face as he send crashed to the strawhat and they others.

Ben: koan!

Kisteel clobber gotu pand turn back to koan.

Zack: woah look at you, you look like shit.

Tsume and ryuko:(hug him) koany!

Koan healed himself up.

Ausitn: what happen?

Koan: cp9 and levatorn capture franky and ussop ….(panting a bit)kamen rider...decade is helping them.

Austin: WHAT?!

Austin got hit in the face send to the ground.

Nami, sakeo and niji: austin!

Ausitn got up to see decade ooo and decade hikibi.

Austin: ah shit, (spotted the hot pink driver) the new upgraded decade, looks like I'm up agents one of my heroes.

He then pull out two items, a white USB with a E on it and a black and red driver, he place the driver onto his waist and press the USB.

 **ETERNAL!**

He place the USB into the driver as while aura start to flow.

Austin: henish! (swing his arm to make the driver tilt)

 **ETERNAL!**

The last one is pure white, an owl mask with yellow eyes, blue fire on his arms and legs, wears a chest strap with slots and has one on his right thigh with a black cape.

?: kamen rider, eternal, (point his thumb down) now time to take you two to hail.

The two decade look each other, as decade hikibi pull out a card of ryucross-Z and decade oo pull out ex aid as the put it in their belt.

 **FUSION RIDE! DEN-O! BUILD! RYUCROSS-Z!**

 **KAMEN RIDE: EX AID!**

As the two decade formed as decade ryucross-z and decade ex-aid.

Eternal: oh ho, (pull out a dagger and three USB's with the A, N and C) this should be fun.

He then insert the three into the slots on his body and press the buttons.

 **ACCEL! NASCA! CYCLONE! MAXIMAM DRIVE!**

Eternal: let's do this!

The two decades all dash at eternal and when they strike at him he disappeared, they look around and before they knew it, they got hit in the face and sent flying.

Eternal: is that yo-

He send a kick by ex-aid to the wall.

Eternal: got?

Ex-aid pull out a card of a mighty brother x then place it in.

Eternal: oh shit!

 **RIDER FORM! MIGHTY BROTHER X!**

As the duo decade mighty brother x, then eternal disappeared as in speed but getting shot and dodges but kick and punches by the decade mighty brother x and decade ryucross-z as eternal fall down as he grunt then get up.

Ben, koan and zack: austin!

Decade ryucross z shot ertnal many times as the two decade mighty brother x jump brought their weapons which their blade, they press the buttom of the driver.

 **MIGHTY DOUBLE CRITIAL STRIKE!**

As slashing eternal many times while ryucross- z shooting him as ertnal turn to ausitn stumble and in one knee as the decades about to finish him off but ichigo came and stop them as they look at him.

ichigo: decade! stop, this isn't you...

as the 3 decades stop as they froze.

Ichigo: please is us, this is not the kamen riders you are!

Austin: pelase decade! Fight it! This is not how your parents want since they died, tsukasa!

Zack: not even your sister!

Koan: our us!

Ben: I know you can do it!

As the three decade vanished leaving decade ryucross -z as suddnely he turn back to normal, decade's appearance is a man with brown eyes, black wavy hair, wearing black pants, a suit and white dress shirt.

As he fall down unconscious but ichigo got him.

Austin: is he alright?

Ichigo: yes, he's just tired.

Austin: I'm a little tired too.

Ichigo: i'll take him to the ship, you guys plan on.

Ausitn: okay.

Koan: also levatron ate two devil fruits.

Ben, zack and austin: AH SHIT!

koan: and is the double-double element fruit: model black sun and black moon, gamma-gamma fruit, he's a radiation man as well.

Austin: oh dear.

Then the boys sense something as they look slowly coming form the shadow is non other then Zi-O and Geiz.

Zi-o: greetings.

Geiz: so you must be the four boys we heard.

Austin then fainted.

 **Timeskip**

As Austin gasp to wake up.

Koan: finally your awake.

Austin see still outside in the omni terror's ship, he see his brothers, alexis, caulfia, penni, niji, yuki, khlora, Ashley, betty, Dante, deadpool, ranga, sora, kavaxas, naruto, nami, chopper, even zi o and geiz

Austin: how long was I out?

Ben: not long by 13 minutes.

Zack:(grab one of zoro's sword) spidey and Jack is bringing luffy and zoro back here.

Koan: the people spread the news of the real crooks and identity of cp9 even first aid the injured shipwrights.

Austin: alright, they haven't got us yet, so koan I'm guessing they got franky and ussop ?

Koan: now , they'll about to leave

 **With ussop and franky**

As kaku hurt ussop as he falling down.

Franky: oh boy, (sigh) that just sad.

Ussop fall down at the ground bleeding.

Kaku: so what your saying, is you left the strawhats but you hadn't give up your life of crime ? What a shame if your a pirate then your coming with us, calfia.

Calfia: got it.

Kaku: (look at the merry)and as for this ship, you still haven't disposed of it?

Ussop: stay away! Don't you dare touch her!

Kaka let go the hook as the merry fall the water.

Ussop: what'd you doing?!

Kaku: even if we're in temprory disguise, we're respected as shipwrights.

He opened the doors for the sea.

Kaku: when we say your ship is done for, then you do well to listen to us.

Ussop: what do you care!? Its not even your ship! I can do whatever I want with it!

Kaku: this lever releases the water right? (went to the lever and grab it.

Ussop: (eyes wide) cut it out! This isn't funny damn it! Hey! (rush toward him)

Kakau push the lever as the merry is going to the sea

Ussop: (run and trip them got to run) no! No! Stop it! Don't let her fall!

Califa tide up ussop as he watch the merry went away as he tearing as the merry went away.

Ussop: MERRY!

 **Meanwhile**

As neb and his brothers planning on their own and alone in their base as levatron came as turn back to Konton.

Neb: report Konton.

Konton: they broke our hold on decade, but his dark side soon be in physical form, the cp9 got franky and the long nose pirate.

Drang: also i got some research i found and looked at of Dr. Vegapunk.

Neb: really?

Drang: well, his resurch tells that he has found a way to put inorganic objects with devil fruits.

Neb: anyone else who the doctor did?

Drang: Bartholomew kuma.

Neb: the tyrant? Heard that he's one of the 7 warlords and formely maybe one of the revolutionary army.

Drang: indeed, although we don't know where he is and how his devil fruit.

Feral jetser: bear man have paw of deflect even air and make shockwaves..he sound tasty.

Drang: sent people flying toward another location, also...

He glared at Feral jester laugh crazy, so drang then use his telekinesis to send him to the wall.

Drang: don't even try nor think to eat the specimen of this warlord, you mangy dog.

Feral jester: specimen?

Drang: you know what I mean you ignardumbass.

konton: his power is interege but let see of this, the four emperors, whitebeard, shanks, big mom and kaido.

feral jester: kaido have some alliance and deal with dolfimingo and his crew.

Drang: not even we can't get near the guy.

Konton: hehehe, don't let them get to you doc, is impressive cuz kaido ate a devil fruit of a dragon.

Neb: hmm, there is another pirate I know and heard that is marshel D teach A.K.A Blackbeard and his crew.

Drang: every pirate world has one.

Feral jester: hehehehe but what about davy jones, how the project doing doc?

Drang: he doing well, let say since we brought him before they others, dung and us said to do an improve of modifying, upgrading, customizing him and his crew genetic sample.

Neb: now this world will fear and know davy jones and his sea underworld crew on our fingertip a it more.

Konton: but who know eating two devil fruit is interesting.

Neb: yes and haki.

Drang: and is time to bring our dark rider of kamen rider zi-o , since dark decade help him.

Feral jester: let not forget the time jacker assist dung of sending another rider to assist.

Neb: alright then, davy jones should spread and make alliance of dolfmingo, moria, blackbeard, kaido, big mom, whatever the strawhat and omni-terror next moves are. Dung saying he gonna help blackbeard ever since he's the new warlod ever since strawhat put crocodile behind bars, (grin evil) is villainous time.

 **back with our heroes**

Zack: what your saying robin, that the cp9 call the buster call?

Austin: what's a buster call?

Ben: me too.

robin:cp9 have permission to call the buster call against the strawhats and omni-terrors,is an emergancy order summon five admiral, and 10 battleship to the same location. no matter how strong you are, no one cannot survive a battle skill military attack, under normal circumstance only 3 admiral that ahead of the navy, the fleet admiral are about to exercise that kind of theory ,however this is a special case.

Zack: that aokiji the one who give the cp9.

Robin: yes.

Ben: we know you run away and survive something like this.

Austin: as we show you munch care, nami almost been like this since she told me.

Koan: you want to make sure everyone be safe along with strawhats and us, but is a good thing your here.

Zack: even they swore but I swore the most we always be there and protect you and your dream comes true, which I will help yo achieve it my angel.

Robin:(smile) I know you will, I better get prepared, the cp9 leaving with me in the train.

Ben: alright the rest of us stays, ben and koan , you two along plutia, Neptune, mumu and penni will go with sanji.

Koan: me bring tatsu the seahorse with me!

Ben: okay, you guys sneak in with him.

Austin: we get prepare to keep up and deal to any enemies while that to enies lobby, cuz the storm is gonna go nuts here like koan.

Koan: thank you.

 **Timeskip**

As chopper is waiting for spiderman and jack bringing zoro and luffy as he remember what sanji and zack said.

 **Flashback.**

Zack: seen where not spotted, close is clear.

Sanji: yeah, for now, hey chopper go meet up luffy and they others, and tell them everything that happen us and robin, they need to follow this plan that the boys are coming up with.

Zack: so don't leave out a single word.

Chopper: sure.

Sanji: as for me, let's just say I have a plan so I need zack with me ,he can bring whoever he want with him.

Zack: i'm down with that, and we'll meet up later.

Chopper then look down which sanji notice.

Sanji: something wrong?

Chopper: I know is was an act but zack…

Zack: yeah?

Chopper: do you think for real that, robin doesn't like us anymore?

Sanji: chopper...

Chopper:(lift his head up) hmm?

Zack: let me and snaji share a secret, even it was an act but it was true..

Sanji: when a woman tell a lie...

zack: a real man forgives her.

as the two walk off who begin of their plan.

 **flashback end**

 **meanwhile**

at the sea wavying while the sea train is ready.

Speaker: attention all passengers boarding today's final service of the enis lobby, do the car water level we be depart the second floor, boarding time is 11 pm.

Conducter: let's go see who they are.

Conduter 2: yeah.

Then see 3 mens in suit and hats on.

Big guy: this is a top secret operation we're running here, the agent msut going in private.

the conducters: no fair

as marines, admirals , agent of cp9 are around as robin in her green cloak.

Men 2:(walk up to robin) how considerate of you to turn yourself in, 20 years is a long time to run.(walk past her)

Hidden in the shadows a flicking noise to show sanji is lighting up his ciggeratte with zack, penni, neptune, plautia on koan's back she sleeping and hugging, mumu.

Sanji: bingo.

Men 2: alright then, cp9 should be here any second now, let's go robin your got have to get in that train sooner or later, you heard me! take the lady you dimwits!

Mens 1 and 5: yes sir!

As they take her to the trains, sanji, koan and zack are thinking.

Zack: so penni, these are the guys huh? Dress in black are members of the cp9 agents too huh?

Penni: yes, the members of cp9 are serious since the marines are helping them.

Koan: meaning taking robin to them at the first room behind the door further but prepare. (shaking plautia from his back) hey plutie, wakey, wakey.

Plutie: no, more warmth pillow.

Koan: you will, but this cp9 here, let say they try to hurt poor old me.

Then make plutia wakes up as she got down then transformed into iris heart.

Neptune:(Shivering) uh-oh, Sadie.

Iris heart: (still hugging koan) well~, I can't let them hurt my favorite pillow~, beside these people look so fun, I need to punish those who have gone against me, I won't allow anyone to take my toys love. The only thing that will ever have my heart is inflicting pain onto others.

Zack: (sweatdrop turn Neptune) i'm surprise you endure pluita in her form like this.

Neptune: you have no idea.

Zack see sanji having a pervy fantasy of rescuing robin as he chuckle.

Zack growling as penni calm zack down of petting his head.

Penni: calm down, let him have his fun, then you can punch him.

Zack: thank you my black heart, (look at sani on his knee laughing of his fantasy with smoke heart shape and thought) I swear when this is over, i'll break his leg and shove it right up his-

Marine: corty sir! Cp9 is here!

Koan: look! (point)

They see cp9 walking down along blueno carry ussop and franky in the bag.

Marine 21: oh man, that's rob lucci huh?! He got they eyes of a killer! Never thought I see cp9 in person!

As they hear franky and ussop talking as they knock there heads.

Sanji: ussop.

Koan: and franky!

 **Meanwhile with ben and they others**

as spiderman and jack arrived.

Spiderman: yo! Did somebody order a flying rubberman and a lost swordsman?

Ben: yep.

Austin: good thing you two are alright.

Luffy: yeah! I'm gonna get those bastards!

Zoro: hey where's zack and koan?

Austin: there out doing something to help. (give the sword to zoro)

Ben: we better make a hurry cuz the storm getting big, but I can deal with it?

Sora: is it your devil fruit powers?

Ben: uh huh, I wanna save it when the storm get really big.

 **meanwhile**

The sea train is ready as the cp9 agents putting franky and ussop at the back.

As zack, sanji, neptune, iris heart, mumu,penni and koan seeing the train ready at the blue station.

Sanji: damn it, it was bad enough already.

As the cp9 with robin are inside the seatrain and the doros are closing.

Calfia: after all these years are mission is coming to an end.

Lucci: where not there yet, stop spouting nonsense and take your mission seriously you fool.

Califa: my apologies

 **with zack and they other.**

Zack: they other will be alright for now.

Neptune: then what we waiting for?! Let's go catch a train!

They all run to the bleu station then the guy in the first room with lucci and they others.

Guy: excuse me, the waves are getting dangerous high, so we decide to depart early to safety major, if there any trouble we-

lucci: is fine, just go.

Hattori: koko!

Lucci: we live here for 5 years, but even we have to leave our field outstouging the beast.

As zack and they other walking to the sea train and see it moving as zack and koan grab sanji

 **as with ausitn**

as they made it at the blue station when Austin fly in with his dragon wings carry paulie and nami as they made it.

Austin: oh no!

They see the sea train gone.

Pauile: we're too late.

Nami got down as Austin comfort her.

Austin: is okay, is okay, (he see the two conduction hiding behind the walls) oh hello you two.

Paulie: train left a little early huh?

Conductor: right, all the passengers are on board so the-

Conductor: and the wind is getting rougher by any minute too! At this rate aqua lagoon will be all over, with all these factors in mind, we will decide to departmentalize the ship on board. It's not safe here now, you should take shelter on the ship building as soon as possible.

Conductor 2: that goes the young lady as well.

Paulie: yeah your right, lets go Austin.

Austin: no doubt, hey nami w-

Nami: AFTER THEM! (got up)

Austin and paulei: SHE'S PISSED!

Nami: I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THOSE GOVERNMENT IDIOTS FOR THIS!

Austin: same here nami, so lets do something about it, I got something to help us. But some extra help with it, paulie we need your help as are there other sea train or ship ?

Paulie: what the hell are you talking about ?

Nami: he mean the strongest and fastest ship you got !

As then nami and paulie arguing a bit.

Austin as sigh about to stop but then he turn to see the water is coming .

Austin: not good !

He hit his megatrix as a orange flash he become a humanoid crystal with a black jumpsuit and a single orange strike and a belt with the megatrix. Symbol.

?: **KNIGHT DIAMOND!**

He grab nami and paulie see it too as he grab the conducter as knight diamond created a huge crystal dome to protect the huge waves as the water hit some of the part as to show everyone is dafe.

Pauline: that was close.

Knight diamond: If that waves hit us, we'll would've wash away to the sea.

Nami: (hugs knight diamond) thank you!

Conducted: yeah thank you ! You two save us all

Conducter2: if it weren't we all be swept out to the sea.

Paulie: look at that , that huge tracter with train station schedule on it is torn apart.

As they see the pillar is broke in half.

Knight diamond: that's really strong , so that what aqua lagoon is

Paulie: nothing like that could never happen.

Knight diamond: (eyes wide) wait it never happen?!

Paulie: this thing power is unbelievable. And they acutal storm is isn't here yet, aqua lagoon is different this year. These waves are coming in fast.

Nami: hey is that sea train thsy took on with robin are in any danger?

Paulie: it shouls be able to make it on that rough before the storm fall, that take a direct hit and there capable to cut that waves.

Knight diamond turn back to austin.

Austin: then we need a sea train.

Guy: (came in) ah excuse me are you two nami and Austin?

Austin and nami: yes?

Guy: someone left you a note out front of the station, must've been one of your cremated.

Nami: a note from who? And how you notice something so small.

Guy 2:(shoots an arrow painting) it was right here, who ever it was made it easy for us!

As nami angry tick mark and austin sigh.

Nami: that dimwit.

Austin: sanji...please warn him to not go too close to you before i roast him alive.

Nami: noted.

They see a jack o lanter face smile and an autobot symbol evwn neptune draw herself with a peace sign.

Austin: well this show he's note alone.

Nami: huh, that's nice.

Paulie: so what it say?

Nami: give me a second, first half is a hopless love letter.

Austin turn then hear the 2 codnucter talk about a love he got an angry tick mark , then he shot bandages on their mouth as they muffle.

Austin: keep your lips seal and do your jobs, idiots.

Nami: they important part starts here.

Note: p.s we saw robin going to the 11 o'clock train, we're going to hop on board and follow her.

Guy: oh there something else, this left to the ground on the letter.

Note: There should be one transponder snail on that sea train, but there an extra device with it, we'll contact you. As sooner i can, ingore the part scribble that me koan put on sanji's written.

Austin: thank God koan stop that blond idiot.

Nami: i get it, they left this to communicate with us.

Guy: well they must be desecrated of nico robin's movement, pretty impressive.

Nami: I'll say.

Austin: that zack for ya, even with koan there are the perfect duo.

Nami: at least time being robin have sanji and they other, the rest of us just have to catch up with them at eniess lobby.

Austin: yep! Let's move!

As the sea train moving as sanji, zack and koan while neptune and penni lean to zack's shoulder, mumu in human form and iris heart lean to Koan, sanji try to light up his ciggeratte.

Sanji: man, can't even light up a cigarette.

Zack: here man, let me help you. (zack flick his thumb on fire)

Sanni put his ciggeratte on it as he smoke out.

Sanji: thanks

Neptune: this is so cool! I wish i have one those at my place, then I can don't have to fly around.

Koan: it would be a sky train!

Mumu: yep

Neptune: that would the protogatist could have.

Zack: I have to admit , this world have very interesting techz and ride ,( turn penni) you okay penni ? you seem to have that de ja vu look.

Penni: yeah: I mean, meeting with the guys again feels… off now.

Zack: off?

Penni: ever since the day spana and they other took Tom in the sea train, i saw franky was so desperate and wanted to stop tom so badly as he try his weapon even his bare hands, this horror me. I thought the world govermenr should do what right, i assist to help the cp9 student to train and help, but this is all wrong and messed up. Lies, killing the innocent, manipulate, control, seek power with no mercy , hesitating nor regret not even marine or admiral couldn't do anything as they let it happen. That's not how i wanted it in my life nor future. It sicken me the most, even when i use to work with a warlod dolfmingo of his operation that is way bad.

Zack: well at least your out of it.

Penni: yeah since i need to get out and quit , so i have to pick a dangeorus mission and fake my death. So i can star over cuz that one mistake not letting them ever trick me and do tbis behind my back, if this is how marines and the goverment does? Then i would rather be a pirate and show them that black heart is back and take many of them down with my sexy hunk of meat (smile at zack)

Zack: well said penni, and don't worry I'm sure franky would forgive you when he sees you.

Penni: (hugs zack) thank you zacky.

Koan: (look at iris heart) hey sadie me notice something, your base of SEGA Mega Drive and SEGA Pluto. also neppy, you almost look like Mizore Shirayuki's appearance from Rosario+Vampire in terms of color scheme, hairstyle, and clothing.

Iris heart: oh?

Neptune: wait i do ?! I can't beleive another show compare my looks!

Koan: yeah .

Neptune: also zacky tell me, (eyes sparkle and grab his shirt) you didn't tell me you can go kamen rider!

Zack: wait you know them?

Neptune: hell yeah I do!

Zack: which one your favorite?

Neptune: mine is ex aid!

He is awesome!

Zack: your in luck, I got him along other rider from ex-aid.

Neptune shrieked with glee and hugged zack.

Sanji: now, what the best way to sneak inside this thing?

Koan: why not go inside of this door and beat the hell out of the enemies ?

Sanji: works for me.

Zack: i'm game

Neptune: me too!

Penni: me three!

Iris heart: oh i'll like your idea koany~.

Mumu: let's go!

guy 21:(open the door) woah! This storm is insane!

koan: not insane as me!

as he see zack, koan, sanji, mumu, neptune, penni and iris heart.

koan: yellow!

zack: and good bye, **SHOULDER...**

Sanji and koan: **OLA…**

Zack, koan and sanji: **THRUST/ SHOOT!**

Zack punch and sanji and koan kick the guy sending up flying toward the door as the agents brought their guns at them.

Guy 21: who in the hell are you guys?!

As zack and his team wet walk in and stop by the agents with guns at them.

zack: wow someone bring out that where unarmed.

Koan: not like a problem.

Guy 12:is the savage neplahem and the deadman fury!

Guy 5: and look is black heart penni!? Alive?! And who are those girls?!

Guy 43: what they doing?!

Guy 3: don't move!

Guy: 6: woah did you see that kick and punch.

Sanji: come on now, if you keep saying thing like that, we'll blush.

Zack: yeah, flattery wont do yet.

Guy 21: IT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!

Guy 55: there making fun of us.

Guy 99:hey got let rob lucci know we got vicious intruder on our hand.

?: wait a minute!

Zack: hmm?

Penni: oh brother.

Koan: who's this tall pale broccoli tree?

Penni: that is jerry, the tall boxer

As they look up to see jerry, an extremely tall man, so much so that he covers nearly the whole ceiling of the train car he was in with his upper body. His head is roughly twice as big as Sanji's. His legs are extremely long that their exact length is practically the height of the car he was in. His hair and beard are white while his mustache is black. Like other World Government agents, Jerry wears a suit, and he has a yellow pin of the World Government symbol on the right side of his chest.

Jerry: these insensate little matter isn't something we need to bother cp9 with. No matter how violence or unruly these chumps is, it wont do them very good. Because in this car, you got..(He cough of the smoke sanji) oh it's smoky, in this car you got me!

Penni: hey jerry.

Jerry: madam penni?! But you die years ago!

Penni: let say i have my ways.

Jerry: heh, no matter, alive or not, you may have gotten sloppy while your away.

Penni: the only sloppy on this car is you, remember the last time you try to hit me?

Jerry: w-whatever , you and your punks are looking at the campaion ofln the south blue and marital arts. They undefeated boxing champion.

Sanni: i prefer karate.

Zack: marital art mood.

Kon: not bright idea to fight in here.

Penni: just let me handle this guy, I could go for loosening up a little.

Zack: okay, since I'm curious why they bring a guy who height like a flag pole in here not so bright. I'm kinda disappointed.

Penni: lets just say, jerry is all punch and no technique.

Jerry: why you, I'll show you how strong I've become! (pull out his fists from his pockets)

Guy 55: AH! Easy no need to over do it!

Jerry: **JERRY ALORA PICKER!**

Penni: **RASHELL AL' LAIT.**

She jump a little and flip kick jerry's face before he throw a punch.

As he crash down hard as he groan in pain.

Penni: just because I'm not one of you guys, doesn't I'm like before.

Sanji: this is a waste of time.

Mumu and Neptune: I'll say.

Zack:( turn penni) please tell me you know other who at least make a good challenge in this train, that are not lame and idiotic like that tall broccoli head here?

Penni: no, there are the sword twins who are just idiotic twins with swords, and a disgusting cook.

Zack: seriusoly? This is the best the goverment have ?

Koan: disguising cook?! Koan no like him or his shit dish! But sanji's dish is the best along other good peep.

As then some dungle beast of gorogns and wraith even symbiote monsters.

Sanji: seem there some fun to it.

Zack: that i agree on.

Neptune turn to purple heart and got her sword.

Iris heart: oh Koan~ can i play and pleasure these guys with my blade ~?

Koan: sure go ahead and don't hold back.

She giggled and licked her sword just so she can have some fun with her pray, the agents shiver in fear as her blade become a whip as she whip blade like as she smile sadist as her eyes pierce on them.

Iris heart: lets play~. (charge at the creatures)

zack: so tell me, what is this disgusting cook?

Penni: well this guy only makes noodles, noodles, noodles, and the worse part, he uses his nose to make them! (shutter) I have to pack my own lunch every time I even enter this train.

Zack: motherfucker! Disrespect food like that even noodles!

Koan: koan cook with his head and use parts not no nose cuz it help koan smell how the food is not do it right.

Penni: (smirk at zack) is alright sexy, i pack my own lunch and funny thing of all i made him cry and upset of using my ink all over his noodles and his nose, and could you serve me something please?

Sanji:( heart eyes) I'll serve you the best meal ever! Heart with it!

Zack: sure penni, my famous ramen type noodle will wow you.

Penni: It's a promise after this.

Zack: okay but first

He slap his ultramatirx turn to fouradm but blue single streaks , 4 sash around his chest and ultramsteix symbol, hair like zack but a loy ponytail, sharp teeth , spike like on his arms.

?: **POSITIVE FOUR ARMS!** We should get busy.

Koan turn into a kraken of the dunble beast but dark blue , black and some darkness red.

?: **VOLTHULU!**

With ben and they others

Austin: okay this storm and waves go out of control, ben can your other devil fruit power can do?

Ben: well like this.

Ben start to clap his hands then place it to the ground as the waves stop as become ice walls as the rock part as solid mountain this make everyone complete shocked.

Ben: Area-Area Fruit, I'm a Terrain human.

Austin: sweet mother of god!

Luffy: that's awesome!

Chopper: amazing!

Korco: you pirate are one step pile of crazy, your lucky be alive right now.

Luffy: hey monster granny, I didn't know your here too.

Korco: well of course i'am, I maybe drunk but I have to be stupid to stay in sea during this storm, hahahaha!

chimey: you where awesome mister pirate! You make new ice and more!

luffy: I know right !

ben: is nothin.

Austin: also zoro and luffy ,where was you two at got stuck at?

Zoro: uh um...

Spiderman: zoro got stuck on a Chevening.

Austin laugh at zoro but a two sword unsheated at spiderman and Austin , give them a death glare.

Spiderman: easy z.

Austin: alright i'll stop.

Luffy: you got stuck on a Chevening? HAHAHAHAHA! ZORO YOU DOPE! I COULD BE LAME IF I TRY!

spiderman: but weren't you stuck on two walls.

nami:(pull luffy's cheek) THAT MEANS TWICE! YOUR BOTH DOPES OKAY?!

Ausitn: alright that's enough.

Luffy: wait? Where's sanji and ussop? Or where sanji?

Austin: we'll explain that too right now.

 **Meanwhile with spandam**

spandam is eating his dinner with an elephant with him along agents guarding him as well.

Spandam: things are currently looking up for me, aokiji is a generous man. Putting all those officers and those battleship in the tip of my fingers, not that I have earn it though, under my fine leadership. The CP9 are accomplish excellent result, to bad black heart penni could've been alive and she should've join the fun. Now aren't you happy for your master funkfreed?

the elephant agree by his truck on his head.

Spandam: but no regular aint to great when capture nico robin, she been a stain on the goverment's 20 years now, and speaking of stain, now i know that discussable cutty flam still alive, I can have satisfactionto make him suffer. Only two people in the world mean for pluton and both been nicely gather together, and let me tell you funkfreed, that train can't get here quick enough ! soon I have enough power to get the whole world to it's knees.

As he laugh eviliy

 **with P. Fourarms and they others**

they took down the whole agents, dungle beast and d-enforcers in the room.

Forearms: that was easy.

Volthulu: well at least better then that boxer tree guy.

Penni: no, the next car holds the twin baffons.

P. fourarm and volthulu senses someone further.

purple heart: did you felt that ?

P. fourarm: I-I felt kame rider ghost but, like is not him but different.

Volthulu: e-e-ven OOO! Oh no!

P. fourarms and Volthulu: Another riders!

Penni: so they are not dimwits after all, they're even more dimwitted then I thought.

P. Fourarms: no penni is not them, these kind are monsters who replace and ruin the timeline of every riders

purple heart:(gasp) even ex-aid?

P. Fourarms: sadly, yeah.

Penni: (streach her legs) finally, something I can sink my skills into.

P. Fourarms blushes but shake it off then he look purple heart mopping in depress about another ex-aid.

P. Fourarm: what's wrongs wrong purple heart?

Purple heart: my hero, turn evil.

P. Fourarms: is okay, is okay he'll be back, and beside, I can even use zi o to and you too as we can,(whisper to her ear)use ex-aid armor.

Purple heart's eyes glint with excitement as she hugged him make penni pouted at her, as iris heart and mumu petted voltuhu in anime tears.

Iris heart: oh my sexy baby~ .

Mumu: what's wrong.

Volthulu: koan no like fake ooo and if he gone me feel sad, koan don't wanna lose ooo.

Mumu: no worry, I will sure he'll be fine.

Iris heart: then I wanna give this poser to beg harder when I make him on his knee lick my boot.

Volthulu:(hug them) thanks girls. (turn back to koan)

P. Fourarm turn back to zack.

koan:(whisper to iris hear) i'll reward you my black butterfly. (then nibble on her ear and neck)

She moans in delight and blush.

Iris heart: I'll do my very best.

Sanji: okay let's move.

 **Meanwhile with ben and they others**

Ben: this should do till dawn.

Austin: hmmm, hey paulie, aren't there any spare sea train?

Luffy: yeah, you have another of those?

Paulie: they're is no other sea train, the puffing tom is one of a kind, the man who made this train is a legend, is a miracle it got finish, so sorry I cant pull another sea train out of my ass.

Nami: also if we waited after the storm settles, we wont make it in time to save robin will we ? I heard enies lobby long before we came here. When you said is a government island made me remember something, is not just a base, is also the gates of justice are located isn't it? well i'm not mistaken am I?

Zoro: gates of justice?

Austin and ben: what's that?

Nami: enies lobby is known as a judicial island, but that's a lie, the court they have there is only for show, the truth is if you are taken there then you are already consider guilty, when you arrive the government walks you though an empty courtroom leading to a pair of cold steel doors that tower above the entire island. Those are known as the gates of justice, the criminals who walk there must have abandon all hope, once they reach the other side they'll never see the light of day again. Ocne you set sail beyond those doors there are two destinations you can reach, ether of which will ever let you leave: 1 is the navy headquarters, where the strongest military powers in the world gather in one place in the name of justice, the other is impale down, an underwater prison filled with torture chambers and execution blocks, no mater how viscous they may be, the criminals there can only wait for death.

Austin: I see, so the island is a death sentience no matter what or who you are.

Spiderman: nick fury would need something like that

ben: or the null void for the plumbers.

Ichigo: meaning robin have a bounty and will be taken death.

Ben: also even we're priate and robin is our friend, the marines and navy wanted to play so call "hero" then we'll show them how bad ass we are, beside paulie you don't even like the government.

Ausitn: is true after lucci,kaku,blneo,califa betray you, trying to kill iceberg and try to blow this place up, so you should be thankful.

Deadpool: yep as many heroes what they do, like me people say what I do is stupid or crazy who cares ! the world fill with it when the author made this story keeping up so many nuts thing even it happen at the future of the manga.

Paulie: what?

Ben: what he say is, there is no choice cuz me, ausitn, koan and zack we face people even if their was a government or army so are you with us or against us?

paulie is lost for words as he see the omni-terror is doing along helping the strawhat to go very further.

ben: hey kokoro, do you know any sea train around these days?

kokoro: your in luck, one of mine.

ben: alright, Austin I need you to look at the details and design to see if our ship can formed a sea train as well but modified, customize, and upgraded how you like.

Austin: dude, I can do the hell out of them, once I'm done, minds will be blown.

Ben: you couldn't even have no idea how the sea train works in the first place when we got to water 7.

Austin: hey! It was new and you know it, so I can adapt quick when I can see and look at it. (pouted) Not my fault new worlds are like this.

Zi o: also you and your brother needs these.

Zi o and geiz give Austin and ben a ziku driver and a case make ausitn gasp of shock and joy.

Austin: YES! A NEW CHAPTER OF THE KAMEN RIDERS! But not now, (zoom off) MY NEW CREATION IS WAITING FOR ME!

ben:(sigh turn to ichigo, nepgear, niji, seako and kavaxas) make sure he wont go overboard.

kavaxas: we will.

 **with zack and they others**

sanji, koan, zack,mumu,purple heart, iris heart and penni are now in between the cars.

sanij open the door as everyone turn at them silently as zack and his team walk inside.

Zack: hey guys, please for your sake, easy life or the hard life.

Koan: so try not to do this, enjoy the ride and the weather we're having, thank you.

As they about to go to another door.

Guy 12: who are those?

Guy 53: I don't know seem familiar to me.

Guy 77: YOU IDIOTS! don't just stand there! that the deadman fury, savage nepalhem even black heart penni! If their not wearing any uniform they must be an intruder!

Sanji kick the guy in the face.

Guy 12: GET THEM!

Sanji: I guess playing innocent doesn't work here.

Purple heart: nothing isn't.

Penni: **DELAGAN!…**

Zack: **WHITE ICE SABER!…**

Koan: **BLOODY!…**

Zack, penni and koan: **BLACK SHOOT! / SLASH!/ THORN!**

Sanji kick then, koan blasted his bloody neeldes, and zack slashes then as frozen in solid statue as all fo them are down.

Sanji: and here we thought we get out of a fight.

Zack: no people don't like a handicap.

Koan: or being in a coffin for that.

Sanji: oh well is not my funereal.

Then they see ussop and franky.

Ussop: sanji?

? and ?: hold it.

Koan: HAHAHAHA! Tweedle dumb and tweedled dumber!

They look to see the man who has two ponytails

penni: I know they be here.

Twin 1 and twin 2: madam penni, your alive.

Penni: and you two duo are dumber as ever.

Twin 1 and twin 2: why siding with them?

Penni: the govermentt and the marine lie to me, so i'll give them the true justice of take them and everything down in my way, i'm a pirate afterall.

Twin 1 and twin 2: (draw out they're swords) we will bring you in alive and kill the other three, you think we let you get away with that?

Sanji: if your smart.

Zack: not.

They swift their swords as they try to slice penni,snaji,koan and zakc but missed however cut sanji's ciggerate as sanji 's feet, zack's feet on fire and ice, koan's feet as a goat and penni kick their face up.

Sanji, zack, koan, penni: **SHEI! PRESS!**

the twin's head tuck at the sea train's roof.

sanji: nice job, seem you mimic my fighting style.

zakc: better from the original but penni seem getting well mimicking.

Ussop: wait you four didn't hijack the sea train to come rescue me did you?

Penni: well a little bit yes.

zack: koan info us so now where here to help you out bro.

Sanji: and I don't even know your doing here, (pull another cigeratte and light it up and smoke) also what your name again? I don't believe we actually met.

Penni punch sanji's head.

Penni: stop being a jerk! You moron!

Franky got up to see what's going on, sanji see transponder snail on the table.

Sanji: bingo, transponder snails! Hmm okay this must be a comunications room or something, lucky I rain into this place sooner.

Koan: since we beat those guys with costume and mask.

Snaji: anyway now I have this I can get to touch to nami.

Zack: oh brother.

Franky:(look penni) hey! Your the girl who's with that bastard 8 years ago!

Penni: hey, little franky, is been a long time.

Franky: long time my ass! word from the news your dead! So what the hell you doing here?!

Penni: look I know I was with him but I have to e really honest with you here. The government of their agents and allies, they suppose to do the right thing and justice but all I see is B.S, even what happen between you and him along iceberg. I make my fake death so one day I'll start over and do right, I mean was a pirate and working with a warlord but that just I have no choice, not even the marine aren't doing anything against it. So I'll show these bastard to never lie and trick me to their dirty work, cuz this is not how I wanted to picture my future, I never which that to happen, even 8 years ago. And i'm sorry franky of how munch you do for tom, he was like a true hero to water 7 to me.

Franky: really? Well I won't forgive you that easy, you have to make it up to me.

Penni: like what way for you to forgive me?

Franky: help me up to the blueprints.

Penni: i figure you said that, which is why the scrawny bastard will see his goal burn.

Franky: well I'm begging to forgive cus that what I like to hear.

Penni: that's good.

Franky:(turn sanji's) let me guess, he's one of your pirate's friend is he?

Ussop and sanji was about to say something but koan in the way.

Koan: yep!

Sanji: the question is who are you?

Franky: I'm the face of water 7 's underworld, the ship dismental franky.

Sanji: (slam his foot into franky's face) SO YOUR THE B*** WHO BEAT USSOP ! HUH ?! HE MAYBE DEAD TO ME NOW BUT HE PART OF OUR CREW BACK THEN ÷ HOW MANY PIECES YOU WANT ME TO CUT YOU INTO ?!

Ussop: no no no wait is not like that !

Koan: he's on our side now, he's a change man.

Franky: HEY PUNK ! YOUR LUCKY I'M TIDE UP !

Ussop: come on man that lines getting old. Seriosuly he's a good guy , he save the merry at least for a while.

Koan: did thr cp9 eash her away ?

Ussop: yeah. ( look down sad)

Franky: woah , come on buddy ! You can't get sad and moppy on me now ! Hey blondie ! K ! Deadman fury ! Untie me pretty please.

Zack and koan: okay.

Sanji: you can spent the rest of your lofe in that potatoe sack for all i care !

Franky: screw you ! I said pretty please ! What the hell else you want.

Zack slammed his foot at sanji and koan punch franky face then they make a sound barrier .

Franky: ow damn it that hurt !

As koan turn his demon form and zack into his ghost form.

Ussop: AHHH ! THEY TURN INTO A GHOST AND A DEMON !

Zack ten steamed out of his body then grab sanji's vest.

Zack: As munch franky did to our friend but we even him already and he got beaten so that's enough so shut the f*** up !

Koan: we didnt come here so you two ididot yapping your heads , and dont say he dead to you sanji or you are !

Zack: franky suffer enough and even his past so we're helping him and even for a lonf time ago he should've done as show the spanda , cp9 and the govedment not to f*** with us.

Franky: wait why shoul-

Zack: you be quiet or so help me I'll melt you and reshape your metal as an oven and cook your inside.

Koan: and sanji you get along and don't you fuck with me along if any of luffy crew like that , or I'll ripped both your leg to shove one at your throat and another in your ass to kabob you and cook you alive and eat you !

Zack and koan: you two gog that?!

Sanji and franky nodded fast of the threat then zack and koan turn back to normal.

Zack: good

Koan: honestly, stubborn idiots.

He snap his finger as the sound barrier is off.

Koan: now get along or iris heart here will play you two, and i mean she wanna play that badly.

Sanji has hearts dance around his head which made koan sweatdrop.

Iris heart: oh my he seem so excitied, (her sword make a whip) you want big boy ~?

Sanji: oh yes i do !

Iris heart grab his vest

Iris heart: will be baby

Koan: and don't hold back.

She nodded as they went somewhere private as sanji scream.

Franky: I'm starting to feel bad for this guy.

Koan: well he wanted that badly, that what makes her my girlfriend.

As then the marines in the other top room a big guy got up with a sword.

Marine 2: captain t bone , what are you ?

Meanwhile

As iceberg working of what he building along austin is looking and seeing the details as he working on the omni terror's ship while all the omni terror wait outside of it.

Chimey: wow! A secret base?

Kokoro: is been then for 8 years since anyone sent foot in here, and no one touch the sea train for then 12.

Luffy: let's go chooper!

Chopper: right!

Ben: wait for me!

Kokoro: i warn you this thing not run anymore.

Luffy: what!? You better be kidding me!

Kokoro laugh as ben, luffy and chopper run up to the door.

Kokoro: now, now settle down boys, if you run as fast as you like But your not getting inside without the key. Huh? (see the door open) now that's weird, is open.

They open the door and surprise and awe what they seeing.

Ben: holy crap!

They see another sea train, but the front is alive that is a real shark head, the train is cowcatcher is like a lower jaw, the cars also have fins on the sides and on the middle car is a large shark fin on the top. Austin is ontop of the train as the train itself chomps it's jaws.

Austin: (laugh madly) lady's and gentleman! I give you, another masterpiece, ROCKET JAW!

Sally then whammed austin with a frying pan make his head shake.

Austin: damn it sally! What was that for?!

Sally: for going crazy again.

Nami: hi austy!

Austin: what with the bag?

Nami: I brought food and drinks.

Luffy: your the best!

As ben and they other eating and drink some.

Kokoro: he's ready to go.

Iceberg: you shoot out the conel in the ocean, if you launch out the rail wave after that it should be a good start.

Kokoro: don't you worry a bit, i like to drink but I take my job seriously, you just stay here and give your body of your a good rest.

Iceberg: sound find to me.

Kokoro: and while i'm taking care of these pirate folks I hope you don't mind watch gomey and chimey for me.

Iceberg: yes that find.

Kokro:(chuckle a bit) don't go trouble yourself over him either, that boy got hit by a seatrain you know? If he survive that, i'm sure he'll be okay. beside we got the king of the pirate and the omni-terrors on our side, we cant loose

as then the franky members came in.

Zambai: strawhat! Emerald shifter!

Ben: oh hey guys.

ausitn:(turn zoro getting ready) hold on everyone, there no threat.

Zoro: are you sure?

Austin: trust us, they're already got a beat down from us, so they not too stupid for a rematch.

Zoro: fine.

Zambai: please you two, you guys gotta take us with you! those people from galley la said you where gonna take a sea train to enies lobby! Those government bastards took franky they took our ro away from us! We wanna go but we cant from aqua lagoon alone!

Kokoro: you sure you wanna pick a fight on their turf?

Zambai: i'll fight anyone anywhere!

Franky member 3: we gotta get our bro back!

Mozu: I don't care what happen to us! As long we can save him!

Kiwi: we're begging you! Please help us strahat and emerald shifter! We'll do anything!

Zambai: if we don't hurry bro is done for!

Nami: you go-

Ausitn: nami! Even what they have done is already enough.

Ben: there like family, and there throwing away their life to, the government are a huge threat and you saw how they do, so your in.

Luffy: come on! Hurry up!

As the franky gang cheer.

Zambai: thank you so munch.

Nami: are you sure about this?

Luffy: eh, is fine.

Zambai:(bow) thank you, thank you!

Luffy: well let's go.

Zambai:(get up)We don't have to get on the train you know?

Luffy: huh?

Zambai: we just hop on our king bull and head out the sea when the train takes off, all you have to do is let the bull catch up a ride on your tail.

Zoro: what are kign bull?

Zambai: anyway we're off! Thanks! See you soon!

They run off.

Ben: hehe, anyway omni terror, let's go!

Omni terror crew members: right!

As the strawhat pirate and omni terror pirate hop on the two sea trains then chopper and kavaxas loaded the coal in the heater.

Chopper: how's that?

Kokoro: hahahaha! Good! Now let's take off!

Then a fog horn as the two sea train took off as luffy, ben and Austin get on top of the outside seatrain.

Ben: next stop! Ennies lobby!

As the sea trains going down in full speed.

Ben: this is nice!

Austin: whooohooo!

As they went outside.

Ben and ausitn see the frnkay gangs with their own house like a boat and two bull heads.

Ben: hey look is them.

Ausitn: so that is the bull head there talking about.

As their hook like hook crash to connect the rocket man sea train.

Austin: alright we should wait when the rail wave and...

As the rail wave been spotted.

Austin: bingo! Sally!

Sally: on it!

Sally is now making her hands into shovels and start to scoop and throw into the fire chamber.

Sally: all passengers please take your seat of the bumpy ride and put on your seat belt if anyone be at the rocket jaw or if anyone does please go to the door.

Chimey: woah, that was close granny! a little to the right!

Gomeyy: nya!

Ausitn: what the hell?!

Kokoro: chimey! gomie! No! I left you with iceberg! How could it happen!

Austin: I got this!

He turn into air as he grabs the girl and the blue rabbit off the train

Austin: gotcha!

Chimey: oh come on! I want to come too!

Austin: just stay inside, hehehe.

As he put her inside the rocket man as the omni terror member are now inside of the sea train.

Nepgear: this is amazing.

Betty: i'll say.

Austin: oh just wait till you see what this badboy can do.

Sally: let not rush in austy.

Vert: beside I see paulie and hisfrined decide to join in . (looking at the window)

Alexis: I wish I have zack here now.

Shadow bunny: I want my huggy!

Ryuko: me too for koan!

Nami:(came open the door) guys! We got a problem!

Ben: what is it?

Nami: there's a gigantic wave coming right at us.

ben:that not good.

Austin: we better not sit around here.

meanwhile

at the sea train

as the marines with a person with person with a sword and marine word said on his blue shirt.

?: hey you there?

Marine 22: yes captain T-bone?

T-bone: how did you get that injury on your arm?

As their a small bruise on the marine's right shoulder.

Marine 22: this? I gotten bit by a bug earlier and it bleed a little when I scratched it.

T-bone how awful, we mus stop the bleeding.(tore part of his cape) We have make do to this

Marine 22: sir! You don't have to tear your cape just for me.

T-bone: it maybe hour arm is bleeding, but when one of my men is injured is my heart that hurts the most.

Marine 22: (tears) captain, thank you.

T-bone: let utodayus feel today, and every day fort , that good deeds so peaceful and kindness shall rain.

All Marines: his face still looks scary.

Marine 42: captain!

T-bone: I'll help!

Marine 42: um, good but let me explain the problem first.

T-bone: if there anythingni can do, even it can kills me, i will protect you.

Marine 42:( sweatdrop) uh thanks, the problem is the official cars 6 and 7, they were complete wiped out. Not only that but the 2 criminals that tainted car 6 are missing.

T-bone: that's awful!

Marine 42: we cant tell if the prison escape on their own or they was help by an unknown intruder.

T-bone: for heaven sake man start the operation, help the injured and spread the word to they other cars!

Marine: yes sir.

As then Zack and his team are up top of the roof of the sea train as zack holding the snail transport.

Zack: hey nami! Nami can you hear me?

Nami: yeah, whats going on zack?

Zack: well some bad news but not too munch.

Nami: what you mean?

ussop almost slip out then koan got him as plutia and mumu in bunny stuff form is sleeping at koan's fur frame and Neptune playing with her game even hard in a rain and penni got franky from almost slipping.

Nami: hey who is that what that noise? Is there someone else there with you guys?

Zack: yeah is just ussop and franky.

 **Meanwhile back with the group**

Niji: what you two doing.

Ben: we're going to stop that wave.

Austin: besides, I created this bad boy and i'm not letting some damn wave wash away that not a waste.

As ben and Austin open the door toward the rocket man and see the franky gang along tilestone try to stop the waves.

Ben: don't worry we got this you guys.

Ben and Austin look at zoro and luffy.

Zoro: hey, luffy, ben, Austin.

Luffy:(flex his arms)yeah, I know what you thinking, that waves asking for it huh?

Austin: finally, a reason to let lose.

ben: but as all together.

luffy ,zoro, ben and Austin is outside of the rain.

Zoro: come on ,keep those cannon firing.

Paulie: what are you guys planning on doing.

Luffy put his hat over his back while cracking his neck.

Zoro: same thing as you, (put his sword in his mouth) watch.

Ben slap his omnitrix and Austin slammed his megatrix, ben is now a humanoid knight armor like but the inside are green and white flames, the armor color is green and white as the symbol of the omnitrix on his chest.

Austin is now a little white humanoid person with megaphone like and back pack like on his back and the symbol of the megatrix on his chest.

?: **BOOM BOX!**

He slap his megatrix again to become a humanoid metal color spring color and white line, disc look on his Shoulders, forearm, head and legs.

?: **ULTIMATE BOOM BOX!**

?: **KNIGHT WISP!**

Guy 64: WHOA!

Guy 21: they transformed! Is that devil fruit power?!

Luffy:(turn zoro) hey how munch is 180 time 2?

Zoro: 216. (draw out his two swords out)

Luffy: 216 huh? That's too long, can we round this up or something?

Zoro: fine, make it 300.

U. Boom box: lets just kick this up a notch.

knight wisp: no need to go all out of it, think you can use your sky power in that form?

U. Boom box: yeah, what about any of yours?

Knight wisp: an area-area fruit would go good turn the part of the water in the hole to solid ice with knight wisp's lighting and ice a boost up.

Franky member 21: I don't get it ,what they think there doing?

Franky member 17: our cannon don't work, what good of swords gonna do?

Franky member 6: they did say to keep firing though.

Zambai: stop yapping and back them up!

Franky member: right!

Luffy: okay, ready? (he spin his right arm)

Zoro: uh-huh.

Knight wisp: yeah (he back his arms and hands together to charging a big lightning-ice beam)

U. Boom box: you bet! (as 5 disc float around him in an angle as he hands covering of wind)

Luffy: **GUM-GUM...** (Punching multiple times)

Zoro: **300 KILOLITER...**

Knight wisp: **THUNDER ZERO...**

U. Boom box: **SONIC...**

franky members: we're gonna crash!

As they are close to the ocean.

Luffy, zoro, knight wisp, U. Boom: **CANNON!/ POUND!/ VORTEX GUN!/ SKY DOOM!**

They unleashed there attacks together against the waves of a bright light make a huge whole with ice on the inside as the two sea trains went inside of the railwaves as it zoom very fast, they made it passed the waves.

Franky member: w-we made it!

As the two sea trains land down.

Franky member: take that aqua lagoona!

Knight wisp and U. Boom box turn back to ben and Austin as they chuckle.

Ben: a job well done.

Austin: you said it.

The two fist bump and snap there fingers as they went back inside along zoro and luffy went inside too.

Luffy: wow that was really fun you guys.

Ben: boy i'll say.

Austin: yeah, guess me and ben can use devil fruit in our alien forms.

Luffy: but, didn't you just scream out of those speaker things?

Ausitn: I made a sonic wind.

Luffy: a what?

Austin: just imagine a lot of compressed hair is all cluttered up and when released it can explode.

Luffy: woah! I don't that is but now I get is so cool!

Bloody:(hug Austin) you was great austy!

Peachy:(hug ben) my enny keep being amazing!

Nami: luffy! Ben! Austin! Come here for a sec, (Show the snail) sanji, koan and zack wants to talk.

Ben: (grabs the snail) talk to me.

zack: Yo B ! seem you found extra and my guess aust work, I have a hunch he almost lose it even the ziku driver.

ben: yeah wait how you know he got it?

Koan: zi o and geiz give us one too and told us.

Austin: FOUR ZIKU DRIVERS!? WOO!

Zack: even worst, I sensing soon some monsterous called another rider like the vision we saw, now we're gonna deal with another ooo, ghost and ex-aid to take them down.

Austin: great, now all I need is the ride watches.

Koan: if you think that worst ,there more of them soon that zi o told us, fourze, faiz,wizard,gaim, and build.

Austin: what?!

Koan: yep.

Austin then fainted turn pale as chalk.

Ben sigh then pull out a bucket then splash it at him to wake up.

Austin: damn it! Why they keep doing this to them?! (anime tears)

Ben: anyway we made pass to the wave and we'll catch up to you guys at enies lobby.

Zack: alright sanji want to talk with strawhat here.

Ben: alright

As ben put it down.

Sanji: that you luffy?

Luffy: yep, is me, what's up? You guys save robin?

Sanji :no sorry, sitll working on that one.

Zack: yeah, also she told us about the justice gates, even robin was gonna give her life to protect us she still under cover but i'm afraid levatron is here I can senses his energy to the cp9 gangs.

Sanji: so yeah I know what's going on.

Luffy: I see, that's good well anyway you know what's next, go ahead give them hell you guys.

Nami: huh?

Zack: heh, you got it.

Zoro: hold on! They'll die if they fight them now even that levatron guy, if they want to stand a chance he got to wait for us! Hey cook! Zack! can you hear me? some of the guy in the train are really tough and levatron not very a push over even you seen him, you show.

Luffy: zoro, is fine.

Ben: if it was you...

Luffy: would you wait? If you where in that train right now instead of them.

Ben: then robin would sacrifice for us but thanks to zack who help her very munch, we wouldn't want her to separated from her crew no.

Luffy: would you sit there and do nothin. no use trying to stop him.

Zack: thanks for worry and warn me zoro, but i don't care how strong levatron is, scratch that, if he's strong it'll make it very interesting, clone or not I'll bring him down with me, even in death's playground, I made a promise and I will never break it.

Austin: still on that speech?

Zack: coming from that clank laughing you still doing?

Austin: you got me there, good point.

Sanji: read me like a book, but thanks moss head, I never know you cared about me so munch.

Zoro: I hope they'll kill you!

Austin:(sweatdrop) _that one way to watch your back-ish._

Sanji: okay that's settle this, I was willing to fight for robin even before I know the truth, but now you told me how she really feels, I wouldn't stop even you beg me! (he break the caller)

Franky: ga! What'd you break it you bastard!? I want to talk with strawaht too!

Zack: later, we should get back to business, knowing now that luffy,ben,austin and they other are catching up with us.

Koan:(sniff) I smell marine even a guy with a sword.

Penni: let me see.

She use her ink to make a little drip as to see who it is make an ink eye.

Penni: well they have T-bone.

Zack: I see.

Ussop: so munch happen since I left, it almost doesn't seem real.

Sanji: in a way robin in a same boat as you are.

Zack: she believe in us but very slowly doubt even an act or not, I told her about the merry and the fight.

Sanji: make me shame to think it, while we're busy fighting among ourself…

Koan: robin was gonna protect us by giving her life to the government, even you ussop.

Franky cry with a guitar and koan playing a harmonica.

Franky: oh man! That's such a sad story!

Sanji: why you crying?

Franky: i'm not crying, you are!

Neptune: is okay frank, is okay, let it all out. (patted his back)

Sanji sweatdrop

Penni: well anyway, we better move, if we face T-bone, let me talk to him.

mumu: talk to him? But ain't he's the enemy?

Penni: girl, I'm a ghost to iron face.

zack:(petted her hair) your my ghost.

Penni: yes I know, plus I know people before I faked my death.

Zack: that's good to here, and later,(whisper)give you more reward and play with my girls, my black heart.(blow her ear)

Penni: (moan and blush) stop teasing me.

Zack: you like it when I tease.

Penni:(giggle and wrapped her arms around his neck)I cant wait to have so munch fun with you,sexy~

Franky: (flap to the ground) damn it! Now i'm all torn up! I thought robin some evil monster but turn out she got a soft spot. why am I confuse of other stuff?! how am I suppose to go on?!

Zack: yeah and easy on the evil monster, that's my girlfriend, also let not just stand here.

Sanji: he's right, we gotta save her before it too late.

Franky: sweet! Once again i'm franky, leader of the franky family, you and the rest will make a great team bro and sis, I wont go in the details but I gotta pretty good reason to keep robin away from hose government chumps too, beside you really touch my heart with that story.

Koan: HOTDOG! Train jackers! or should I say, SEA TRAIN JACKERS!

Franky:(turn ussop) hey long nose! let's do this thing!

Koan:(Turn ussop) yeah Pinocchio! We gotta kick some cp9 and government's ass!

Ussop: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Koan: YES IT IS DAMN IT! SO SHUT UP PINOCCHIO!

Zack: just get use to it and come.

ussop: no, i'm not coming, it doesn't have to do with me anymore, your about to make yourself perfect enemies to the world government , I don't want to be any part of that. beside luffy, ben,austin and the rest of the crew are coming, after I humiliated myself in front of them. I just cant pretend like nothing ever happen and laugh it off. I still feel bad for robin, but i'm sorry is not my job I-

zack: shut up!

Ussop stop.

Zack: your still on to that bastard? so what if we're gonan throw away our life and even become an enemy to the world government, do you think we went everything and turn our back ?! your wrong ussop! You have to stop being freakin stubborn! Your dad is a pirate even he is a dangerous member to a crew he's in, luffy told me how munch when you first met him. what if the government and kuro together get your friends and family, what will you do ussop ?! run away and lair out of here ?! I know you can lie but you cant fool me easily ! behind that face when you join you made a dream and you could've do it without the strawhats. If you go alone, and that means your dream will not go further ! so when we leave, you better make up your mind !

as ussop is shocked as he walk off thinking of what zack's saying.

Ussop: _is it true? Are they really going to go on without me?_

Koan: Pinocchio come on!

Neptune: your part of this minor character.

Franky: you can talk this over bro!

Sanji: forget it, just leave him.

Franky: you the most stubborn as hell.

Koan: fuck you curly.

zack and everyone turn to see a marine clime up.

marine 21: ah ! there right here!

sanji: Damn it they found us!

?: **MATLIT STAR!**

a shot hit the marine 21 to they ocean.

Zack, sanj, koan, franky, penni, neptune, plutie, mumu look at the mysterious person who made that shot.

Zack sanji, koan and franky: who the hell are you?

?: your friend told me everything, I hear that you are rescuing a certain mademoiselle, that is reason enough for me to join your cause. My weapons are at your disposal.

The mysterious person is wearing a long cape, a white sash on his waist, and a mask with goggles.

?: my name is… SNIPER KING!

Then suddenly an opening montage of his opening start to happen leaving zack, sanji, franky, mumu Neptune, plutie and except koan confused.

koan:(gasp) awesome! New guy name sniper king is helping us, ussop will be so jelly!

Neptune: and he have his own opening intro? Aw I wish I made my own if I have a movie.

Franky: what the hell is he doing over there?

Zack:(turn penni) I have no fucking idea what am I looking at, but I guess that his way a hint he's helping us.

Penni: it seems that way.

Koan:(whisper) didn't know ussop got a cool mask.

Penni: you know is ussop?

Koan: shh, hero identity, one of these days.

Plutie: why long nose wearing a mask koany?

Koan: me have no idea, but is alright to me

Sanji:(turn franky) come on just humor the poor guy, he has too munch pride to show his face to the crew but he still wanna rescue his friends.

Franky: well long he stop singing about it I guess. Hey get over here.

Ussop: oh sure.

As everyone sit down thinking of a plan.

Sanji: okay, lets start the meeting on operation rescue robin.

Ussop: we never met before, don't you guys have question about me?

Zack: sorry uh, "sniper king" right? As munch we have question about you and where you came from , we have some situation to deal with first.

Koan: we thank of you helping us SK!

Sanji: so the car you in was number 6

zack: the car we was before perhaps 7 and 8.

Mumu: meaning 5 more left.

Sanji: but we don't know which robin in, zack can you and brother detect her energy?

Zack: yeah she's at car 2.

Koan: not waste our full energy at them and easy make it quick.

Zack: so this is how it goes.

With ben and Austin and they others.

Pepply, tilestone and zambai has just witness nami changing into a different outfit, she is now wearing a short long-sleeved jacket over a drown top and blue shirt.

Nami: now I'm ready for battle.

She then notice the three men is covering up they're nosebleeds.

Nami: whats going on?

Paulie: DONT YOU PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME YOU LITTLE GIRL! HAVE YOU NO SHAME CHANGING YOUR CLOTHES OUT HERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!

Pepply, tilestone and zambai: shames overrated. (thumbs up and feel down)

Austin:( came by) what with all the noi-(eyes on nami's outfit) oh my God. (blush very hard)

Nami: oh hey austy! Like my outfit?

Austin: i-i-it looks great on you.

Nami giggle as he hug his arm as her breasts swell in and she smile sexy at him.

Nami: you like what you see?

Austin didn't answer only to show that his ears are steaming out… well steam and his dragon tail wagging. Bloody then snatch austin away and pull out her katana as she hugs him.

Bloody bunny: STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HUSSY!

Nami head butt her as they both growling.

Nami: WHO YOU CALLING HUSSY YOU STUFF DUST BUNNY! I'LL ZAP TILL YOU ASHES !

Bloody bunny: oh yeah like your toys can so better then that you greedy rat!

Nami: LOOK WHOS TALKING YOU RODENT!

Bloody: BIG BOOBED BIMBO!

Nami: SMALL SIZED FISH STICK!

Bloody: DUMB ASS COW!

Nami: WHITE FERRET!

Zoro: wow, and she want me and the cook to stop arguing.

Ben: (turn luffy try to stuff meat to his pocket) luffy is not gonna fit.

Austin: anyway nami, i know a perfect kamen rider for you, after female can go kamen rider too.

Nami: oh?

Austin: uh-huh , Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Idunn and Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P. ( he bring out four driver) for you.

Nami:(hugged him) thank you austy!

Kokoro: i started to think you might pull this off, your centrality seem rile up in there.

Luffy: you bet we are, those jerks got away with robin last time but now i know what going on they don't stand a chance!

Nami: I hope your fight.

Austin: yeah you got stuck in a wall twice.

Nami: your gonna have help to pay.

Luffy: na don't worry, i got a reason to beat this time around.

Nami: uh right.

Zoro: hey, did you change your weapon nami?

Nami: hmm? Oh no is pretty munch the same as before, ussop just improve the dial since back at skypiea , austin improe it as well of modifed upgrades.

Austin: yep good and ready.

Zoro: i see that's-

Nami: yes is ussop- (as she and luffy look depress) left work.

As they both sigh

Zoro: dont get all sad now.

Ichigo: easy there they don't feel right without him ready for battle(they notice ichugo's new belt upgraded)

Austin: AWESOME!

Ichigo: ah i see you like my new and improve upgraded driver.

Austin: hell yes I do!

Ichigo: you see thanks to legend rider of other rider who can use a version of me which i have even new ones but thanks to a decade but..

He press the button as he pull out a Zi o card and put it in.

 **KAMEN RIDER! ZI O!**

Ichigo flashes as he transformed into zi o.

Ichigo Zi O: A blast from the past, is here for the future.

Austin: AWESOME!

Ichigo Zi O: yeah and look at the case zi o got you.

Ben and austin open the case to see a ridewatch of wizard, ex aid, build, cross z, cross z burning, zerenos, ghost specter kabuto, ryuki, kuuga, mach, lazer rogue, blade, brave, build sparkle and hazard.

Ben: cool.

Austin: YESS!

Ichigo zi o turn back to Ichigo.

Ichigo: they other with zack and Koan.

With zack and they others.

Sanji: lets get started.

Zack: alright.

Koan: okie dokie!

Franky: oh yeah!

They hop down behind the cars.

 **With cp9**

Lucci: is not fesable to avoid the puffing Tom when is running.

Levatron:(came by) figure their some disturbtion.

Lucci: what an embarrassment.

Lucci's bird coco to agree.

Corty: i agree sir.

Levatron: you stay in, i already brought a bit back up. Since the missing prisoner are with them so find them.

Corty: yes sir!

As the marines and t-bone look around as they heard noise as the door opened to show the group.

Zack, sanji, franky, ussop, mumu, Neptune, plutie, penni and koan: good evening~!

They close the door.

Marines: IT'S THEM!

All the marines going to the last cars, ussop use wood and nial to hammer down as zack webs the door and koan puke sticky slime and penni ink it as well.

Marine 5: this way.! We found the intruder at car 7!

Marine. 21: the criminal too?

Marine 11: yeah but yhe guy at car 3 now. That franky guy isna lot of trouble.

As the marine try to shoot the door.

Ussop: there shooting at us!

Zack: let's move, t-bone get ready to slash.

Penni: right!

As they get up top while t-bone slash the door in a square shapes they see their gone as he got on and see penn8

T-bone: penni? Your okay!

Penni: indeed I am T-bone, your looking well

T-bone: so your the intruder?

Penni: yes even I'm still a pirate as eve4.

T-Bone: you got me worry sick, i thought you was gone for good.

Penni: (make her tongue pop out as she ponk her head playfully) oops.

T-bone: oops?! Don't oops that! I passed out 3 hour.

Penni: I'm sorry to worry and I have a reason of the governments.

T-bone: i know, even your a pirate is my job and duty but I will hope you be alright at your joinery of your new friends, we still allies in anyway no one around and never do that again of dying out there.

Penni: (giggle) very valiant as ever Captain T-bone, I met someone on my joerny.

T-bone: really? Who?

Penni: well, he's blue, has shaggy hair, and a red scar on his right check.

T-Bone: are you interesting of that guy?

Penni: of course I am interested on him.

T-Bone: Well an allied of penni is an allied of mine even we are different as pirate and marines , but if he broke your pure heart , he'll face my wrath!

Penni: you can trust him , he's not like other boys even dolfimingo's guys, and I'm also sorry.

T-Bone: for what?

Penni: this, seeyah! **SHAVE!**

She run speed as zack and they other as T-Bone realize as he get down inside of the cars.

T-Bone: everyone! Get back to the front cars now! This here's a trap!

As there surprise then heard the door close.

Marine 33: quick they tricked us!

Agent 11: what?

Marine 15: we cant go back now the doors block!

Marine 6: no way!

They see the cars been detach and rode away.

Marine 33: the cars been detach!

As the marine paniac and shock as t-bone smile a litlte know he's glad his friend is okay.

T-Bone: good luck out there penni and let the deadman fury always be there for you.

Sanji: have a safe trip gentleman! Say hello for the seaking for me!

Koan: seeyah later wally gators

Ussop: farewell!

Penni: you know, T-bone is kind of like my daddy when I was little.

Sanji: that's two courts down.

Mumu: that leave only 5

Ussop: but aren't luffy and they other coming in the rail wave?

Neptune: what if they get hit to each other by the cars?

Sanji: eh, they'll come up with something.

Zack: also i forgot sanji, sniper king, and franky, ben, austin, koan and I..

Koan: we ate two devil fruit back at water 7.

sanji: no kidding, what kind?

Zack: i can make my entire body inside and out very steam and smoulder increase but very munch dangeorus heat. The second is 2 element of green fire and white ice, koan have a chimera he have and a blood power, austin have a dinosaur dragon and sky power, ben have water even effect good control sea water and other i dont know.

Koan: however we can still swim and break out of seastone.

Sanji: are you sure about that? You know all devil fruit users are powerless agents those.

Zack: watch, koan?

Koan pull out seastones and attach it on zack and koan jump at the water surprising franky,ussop and sanji.

Usopp: he jump at the water!

Franky: wait look!

Koan swimming in the water fast and zack just break the seastone cuff out of his wrist.

Sanji: WHAT KIND OF GENS DO YOU FOUR HAVE!?

Penni: even I'm surprise to see this, (hugs zack) but your still fluffy.

Zack: you too as well penni, you see our ability, mind, body and everything can let say, reconstructing and modifying it, I guess we're the first four devil fruit user who surpass that.

Koan jump back on.

Koan: you should thanks dung for tormented, experimented and mutated us, zack here's a half dead and half alive ghost cuz he died and now back from the death, austin is a mutant alien but artificfal dragon, and i'm a mutant devil with such madness and chaos cuz dung broke me and zack is bent , so screw order and sanity! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Franky: WOW! They are(do a pose) SUPER!

Sanji: like you would've believe.

Koan: SUPER HOTDOG! (do a pose)

Franky: Now your speaking my language crazy bro!

Plutie wakes up and yawning.

Plutie: did I miss something?

Koan: nah.

Sanji open the door to see an agent was about to kick the door went to the ocean.

Sanji: oh going for a swim?

Neptune: on his clothes?

As the agent fall down.

Sanji: alright, 5 to go.

As zack and they other went inside of the cars.

Men 64: no way, it's black heart penni!

Marine 33: Gah! The deadman fury and the savage neplhaem are here too?!

Agent 21: report this to cp9!

Agent 74: get them!

Sanji: great more of these guys.

Zack burst of steam as his skin blood.

Zack: **SMOLDER: IMPACT!**

He punch he of them in zig zag as a bit explosion as koan make his hands on blood and shoot needles.

Koan: **BLOODY NEEDLES!**

He shoot a long blood needle spear at them as mumu along Neptune and plutie at their cpu form begin slashing them.

Penni: **INK SHAVE!**

She zoom pass them as cover in ink force them to punch each other and knock their heads hard

Sanji then kick them to the roof.

Sanji: **ANFRET ASORTECTE!**

Ussop: **SNIPER KING...GUN POWDER STAR!**

Use his slingshot to hit them.

Franky: **STRONG RIGHT!**

He launch his fist form his chain to strike them as this surprise sanji and ussop.

Agent 44: heavy weight shot! Fire!

The agent use a shotgun and fire a direct hit at franky, zack and koan at the chest but even at the two boy's forehead.

Ussop: AH! They got them!

But the bull is dent and broken as franky is fine along zack and koan have no scratch.

Franky: that hurt.

Zack: and rude.

Koan: yeah what Z said!

Agent 12: keep shooting!

They kept firing franky along zack and koan but seem the bullet went through them but seem okay and regenerate but along kept firing the bullet now broke the pieces shocking the two agent by franky,zack and koan as they still walking at the two agents.

Agent 11: why isn't this gun working them?!

Zack make his left hand an ice mace and his right hand green flame shape hammer , koan grew a long and a bit big king cobra snake tail from his back, franky torn the seat out and throw it and zack lift his arms up as the two agents scream as they got crush then koan's king cobra swallowed the two agents alive and gulp them.

Koan: hmmm, tasty.

Sanji: you don't have to do that koan.

Koan: dude they shot me and zack right in the head and want us dead, so is even the odds.

Sanji: fair enough.

Zack: trust me, is hard to tamed him since he's an animal.

Snaij:(turn franky) woah that was crazy, what the hell are you?

Purple heart: he's a cyborg. Duh.

Ussop: how can you be so calm about that?

Zack: cuz we soon munch and another world remember?

Ussop: oh, (turn franky) those are real?

Franky: yep, I got steel and weapons build inside my body, still kind of hurts when I get shot and I might bleed a little too, but no big deal.

Zack: very impressive.

Sanji: just see it all, the world is a crazy place.

Koan: yeah! My kind of place! that what makes it fun!

Ussop: awesome! (got a needle) poke(poke it on franky's butt make him scream in pain)

Franky: WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT FOR?!

Ussop: huh? You can deflect bullets but needles hurt?

Frankys :for once ! I'm not your science experiment ! so stop poking me ! and for two ! just so you know , my back isn't the same as my front okay?! I have to do they operation on myself , so I couldn't reach around behind me! In other words the front side is a cyborg.

Ussop: I see.

Franky: while i'm at it, let me tell you another secret, my belly always cold, can you guess why?

Zack:(shrugged) eh.

Ussop: hell if I know.

Franky:(open his stomach like door to show drinks) cuz I got my own personal fridge to keep my cola cold!

Sanji: wow that's handy.

Ussop: man that gotta be great for the summer!

Penni: not bad.

Neptune: if I was a cyborg I can keep my pudding hidden!

Plutie: cool.

Mumu: I'll say.

Zack: just like me and koan's root beer(open his chest as a door to show a fridge like fill of root beer)

Koan: uh-huh (pull out a root beer form his fur frame)

Penni: come on guys, we need to get to the next car, and I know who we're facing next.

Zack: same here as there coming.

As they wen to the 4th door.

Sanji: this one is number 4.

As they see a fat person wearing a chef coat, face freeze of a smile, buck teeth, swirling mustache, goggle like, hair fuzzy, black outfit and have roller skate and roller skate shoes, have trail of foods, plats and stuff.

?: I'M WANZE! IT'S A MAD MAD MAD MAD WORLD AND I'M THE MAD MAD MA D MAD WANZE! DA DA DA DA DA DA!

Penni: (cover her face with her hand) ugh, ladies gentleman, this is wanze, the head steward in this train.

As waze stop and look at penni in shocked and glaring.

Wanze: i dont beleive what I'm seeing! (point at her) Your that trouble maker girl i hate so munch ! You always fill my great cooking nothing but ink and ruin it!

Penni: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MADE THEM WITH YOUR NOSE!

Zack and koan: WHAT?!

Mumu: ew!

Plutie: not hungry.

Neptune: (stick his tongue out) bleh, i think I'm gonna be sick!

Wanze: I'LL SHOW! THESE NEW CUSTOMER WILL LOVE MY RAMEn! AND THANKS A LOT TO RUIN HOW CAN I MAKE IT FOR THEM TOO!

He grab a flour and put it in his mouth to chew it and rub his cheeks as he squirt it from his nose then done making it.

Wanze: done! Here!

Zack, koan, sanji and Franky: HELL NO!

Sanji: okay that's a waste of time. Listen we got someone waiting for us wanze.

Zack: enjoy your sick cooking.

Wanze: not so fast! If you want to pas through this car, you'll have to defeat me first!

Zack: a retard pig man?

Penni; (laughs) oh god, what haven't I thought of that before! (calm down) anyway, this guy plays with his food.

Koan: even his face stuck but me smell piggy can rollar scate a bit fast and use his nose a weapon and ramen and food as weapon but not that very dangerous, also me and zack cook better but not with nose.

Zack: wanna see?

Sanji: uh sure.

Zack and koan ate the flour and drink water that is hot and even flavor as a ding noise koan's open his head a microwave open a ramen cup noodle and zack pop out his chest a bowl of ramen as it smell good.

Zack: there.

Koan: dig in.

Ussop: well at least is better then the nose but I'm okay woth that.

Franky: but is super how they do it!

As sanji, ussop, franky, mumu, plutie, penni, and neptune eats it as their mind exploded with such combination flavor as one.

Zack: well...

Koan: how was it?

Penni: MORE!

Franky: SSSUUUUUPEEERRR!

Ussop: my taste buds on fire!

Plutie: so yummy

Neptune:(stuffing her mouth with noodles) i want another!

Mumu: I love it!

Sanji: impresisve, i gotta say you two are good chief, remind to have one of those for the crew.

Wanze: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THEY'RE RAMEN NOODLES ARE GOOD ?! THEY PUT IN THEIR MOUTH AND DO STUFF TOO! WHAT THOSE TWO BRATS GOT THAT I DONT GOT?!

Penni: your noodles have boogers and they're cold.

Zack: and your cooking suck!

Wanze: no is not!

Zack: yes it is.

Wanze: no is not!

Zack: yes it is.

Wanze: no is not!

Zack: yes it is.

Wanze: no is not!

Zack: no is not.

Wanze: DAMN IT LISTEN UP! YES! MY COOKING SUCK THAT BADLY OKAY?!

Zack okay have your way, here that guys? (smirk) he's right about it.

Wanze: (realize he got trick) HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Zack: hahaha!

Wanze: I'll show you!

He shove more flower in his mouth.

Penni: INK SHIFT.

She blast ink to his mouth when he swallow as he cough as his tongue put as he scream of gross.

Wanze: not again! You demon! You have such cold heart as i remember! Like you better dead !

Penni: yeah whatever, I'm glad naruto not here or he be ticked off.

 **With they other**

Naruto flinch in anger boiling.

Ragna: you okay man?

Naruto: for some odd reason i wanna punch someone in the face of disgracing the ramen noodles.

 **Back to they others.**

Zack: okay we have a little fun but let head.

Koan: sanji you'll deal with him, the rest of us go on, we'll see you later.

Sanji: I know.

Penni: good luck.

Zack: and break his retarded face into pieces.

Sanji:(Smile) I attend too.

Franky: let's head over to the roof.

As zack, plutie, penni, neptune, mumu, koan, franky, and ussop want to the back door.

Wanze: go go go! There go go gone! but I suppose that no big deal! the person waiting for them the next cars is one tough customer! Nero! He's a ladance addition of cp9 and assassin of justice ! and those guys are dead meat! And there one thing he love is to kill! Go go go!

Sanji: **FLENCHA** (charged at wanze) **SHOOT!**

He try to kick wanze but missed.

As they got in the top zack, neptune, plutie, koan and penni senses.

Zack: move!

They dodge as a slash claws as they look to see another ooo, another ghost, and even another ex aid.

Penni: finally, something challanging.

Neptune growling and glaring at another ex-aid.

Penni: what's wrong nep?

Neptune: must, destroy!

As she charged but zack grab her by the back of her shirt.

Zack: easy neppy, we will,(turn to ghost as zack duplicate himself) penni you and the other me deal with this impostor ghost, franky you and ussop figure a plan of the car that I told you where robin is, me, koan, neppy, plutie, and mumu will deal with another ooo and another ex-aid.

Ussop: right!

 **with sanji vs wanze**

Sanji kept trying to hit waze but is no use by him dodging as the noodle nose chief sit on the counter.

Sanji: it'll take forever if you keep doding me like that, I told you i'm in a hurry here.

Wanze: okay then fine, **RAMEN KEMPO SLICER!**

He make his roller skate on fire as he skate at hi,

Wanze: let see how you like this?! **FIRE SKATE BLADE!**

He give a kick but sanji dodge and do a quick kicks as wanze land down and so do sanji

Wanze: ahhhh! Not only did dodge my beautiful attack but you kick me 10 times did it you?!

Sanji: actually it was 12 times.

Wanze: hey you, are you secretly super strong or something?

Sanji: is not a secret maybe your just super weak.

Wanze: SUPER WEAK?! not even my Oldman said something like that to me! How dare you! I'm wanze! I wont let you get away with this! Rude! beside I was distracted by your swirling eyebrow, they make me dizzy, that why I fail from your attacks, so your a good fighter to bad you look weird.

Sanji: HEY YOU FREAK! YOUR NO POSITION TO CALL ANYONE WEIRD LOOKING!

Wanze:(bring out flour) after that failed attack I feel like I can prove myself, I show you something amazing! This is why I chose to escort those criminal!

He ate they entre flour as bring out his nose and make and hold it to whammed it on the ground.

Wanze: **RAMEN KEMPO SECRET TECHQNUIE! RAMEN KEMPO SECRET TENCHQUIE ! PIZZA DOU! PIZA DOU**

Sanji: what the hell is that?

Wanze: is my incredible combat uniform (he make a ramen armor noodles) ramen formal suit ! now fight! Go go go go! The secret of this ramen techqnuie is control by the free moving noodles at will ! see?!

Sanji: bastard! How dare you disgrace food like that you weirdo?

Wanze: my speed, my power, is specialty ability, i'm in a whole different level in all those every, hahahaha! If showing you is enough! I'm going to beat into you go!

Sanji: just shut up already and get on with it, but prepare yourself cuz i'm gonna make you eat every last one of those noodles

 **with zack, koan, mumu, Neptune, plutie vs another ooo and ex-aid.**

Zack: ready koan?

Koan: hotdog ready! hahahahahahaha!

They pull out their ziku driver

 **ZIKU DRIVER!**

They put it on as behind zack is beeping digistal watch and koan is a beeping watch as they spin their build.

As plutie as iris heart and Neptune as purple heart ready and mumu in human form.

Zack and koan: henish!

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER! ZI O! /RI~DER! GEIZ!**

Zack form as geiz and koan as zi o.

Geiz: kamen rider geiz!

Zi o: hahahaah! kamen rider! Zi o!

Purple heart turn back to Neptune and gasp with glint eyes.

Neptune: AWESOME!

Geiz: yep, (brought a belt)so purple heart, ready to level up? (brigh out a gashat mighty action x symbol)

Neptune: you know I am!

Geiz: good, it even be good for your cpu form and is like an armor but possess the same power

As he give it to her as she put it on.

Neptune: oh yeah! And who say crossover is not majorly a bad ass let's go! (she press the gashat button and begin to activate her cpu at the same time)

 **MIGHTY ACTION HEART X!**

Hot pink pixels have scattered on the train as brown blocks start to show.

Neptune: henish!

She press the button again so hot pink armor appeared in pixels while she transformed into purple heart as the armor merged with the skin tight suit, ex-aids mask appeared on the back, a hammer arm appeared on the left, then the shoulder pads, chest plate, leggings and hot pink 'hair color as streaks and her hair a bit spiky, it attacked to purple heart as goggles appear on her forehead.

 **MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY SLASH! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY CPU X! GO!**

?: oh yeah! Kamen rider, purple ex-heart!

Geiz: cool, my turn.

He pull out a riderwatch of ex aid, he twist it.

 **EX AID!**

He attach it to his left blank driver then spin it.

 **ARMOR TIME! LEVEL UP! EX AID!**

Geiz's side an armor appeared with a holographic gashat then an armor appeared that has two hammer gauntlets with the A and B buttons, two ex-aids gashats on the shoulders, a gamer chestplate, silver legs and chest with pink thighs, and has pink hair.

Geiz: armor time ex aid! let's clear this with no continues!

Purple ex-heart: are clearing this level with style! (make a peace sign)

They both charge at another ex aid as they two jump up and so do another ex aid as they begin rapidly throwing fist to each other but purple ex heart pull out her weapon.

 **GASHICON BLADE!**

She slashing him many times and as earning a point and the sword" slash" and geiz is punching him a lot. Geiz rapidling punching another ooo a lot of times with his hammer arms , they kept hoping to bricks to bricks as the duo riders teaming up beating up another ex-aid as plutie watch and look zi o fighting another ooo as they dodging some of their attack, even slashing as zi o using his sword.

Plutie: koany, I wanna armor like neppy.

Zi-O: okay how you want it? OOO? or Hikibi or both? (dodging the claws)

Plutie: Hmm~, the demon guy?

Zi o: okie dokie! Hikibi it is!

Zi-o pulled out a small pitch forkthen toss to Plutie as she caught it.

Another OOO: Pathetic seinruyami ! I'll tear you apart, just like how jennifer tear your hear apart and made you a freak.

Plutie's eyes shadow as she slammed her plush koan to the ground make it a dent.

Plutie: I'm getting angry.

She kept stomping the koan plushy to make another ooo flinch.

Plutie: you should've never bring her up, she was a real meanie and a bully, Why you go so far to say that to poor koany? He cry when he notice a fake ooo. (her left eye show aglared)

Another ooo: tch i can say if i wanted to, i am the enemy.

Plutie: i got what your saying but that not very nice, (then both eyes showing and a smile) okay then.

She tap the pitch fork on the dagger she's holding, raised the pitch fork between her forehead. Her body glowing bright along purple and iris flames color ignite merges around her, as she turn to her iris heart form, she had a darker purple jumpsuit leotard to show off her cleavage and her belly button by a hole shape of a diamond but appeared on her body with red linings on the chest. a belt that holds a drum face and sticks and has devil horns on her head and a knee thigh-high heel boots, gloves long between her elbow . She have demonic butterfly wings like, heel boot with red line and her eyes are now red, pointy ears and sharper teeth.

?: (stomp her foot onto the car seat and flash open her hands) Kamen Rider, iris-biki!

Zi o: holy hell...HO-LY! FUCKING SHITTING HELL! (Steam come out as his heart beat faster along rider words on his mask glows brighter)

Iris-biki: now, let's play with fire~.

Another ooo: I-I'm not scared of you !

Iris-biki: oh~? Then you won't mind that I play with you.

She bring out a smqll staf of a metal whip blade as she whip it.

Zi o: let me join in.

He make a duplicate of himself turn back to Koan.

Zi o pull out a riderwatch ooo and twist and press.

 **OOO!**

He place it on as he spin it

 **ARMOR TIME! TAKA! TARA! BATTA! OOO!**

As a red bird, tiger and grasshopper that seem metal came in as refofmed as armor , the tiger as torso with shoulder and right arm of claws, grasshopper as for the legs and red bird as a helemt. All of it merged at zi o.

Zi o: armor time ooo!

Koan 2: alao iris-bikini, if tour my demon queen you need,( bring out a pitch fork and dagger) your king, henish!

As he tap the dagger and lift the pitch fork to hos forehead as a bright purple flames engulf his body as then he formed hikibi.

Hikibi: kamen rider! Hikibi!

Iris-biki: ooh~, a sexy devil king for a queen~.

Hikibi: yep, now let's do this!

As the 3 charged at another ooo who he charged as well, hikibi punces, then dodge to slide avoid the claws as zi o slash him with his right claws as coins came out, then slash him more then iris-biki whip the monster rider ahrd as flame burst as he scream as zi o back away as mumu came slashing him but her eyes seem purple.

Zi o: dark mumu.

Dark mumu: aw how you didn't let me to join the party~.

Zi o: is alright, you just in time.

As with franky strike a pose, zack and penni made it to see another ghost with a pale, slim man, wearing a striking attire consisting of a dark-brown T-shirt, orange pants, decorated shoes and a hat adorned with a red plume. He has two necklaces around his neck, a simple one composed of green beads, and a bigger and more elaborate one, which consists of many red jewels linked together. He wears a glove on his left hand, and bracelets around the wrist.

Franky: question, who are you? what you doing up here?

?: they other is in charged of the 3rd cart, a four power master and a recruit, cp9, the sea weasel of nero, hya. unfortunately i'm in unfessces order not to kill you, you know your being the most one important criminal that's all.

Zack: and what'd you doing up top of the train's roof?

Franky: you just wait inside I would come to you.

Nero: Well how I suppose to know that? you be like cheat and right pass this car, hyka, the deadman fury as lucci warn me about you and blackheart penni, I see your not dead as I heard.

Penni: sorry, who your name again? Rodent man?

Nero: IT'S NERO!

penni: nope, never heard of that.

Zack: i'm pretty sure he's a vermin man, possum boy or a ferret guy.

Penni: no I think hes rat man.

Zack: oh I guess the those 3 words means a nickcname for him.

Penni: uh-huh.

Zack: quick question, do you really train the cp9?

Penni: nah not really, I demonstrate what thee technquies are, they learn it form themselves but I teach them a meaning of working together, however I have a hunch that oddly telling me they wont follow and do something horrible in the future. and boy am I right,(turn nero) and I like that hat.

Nero: shut up! You ain't taking this hat and I will defeat you!

Franky: my, my that's rather conscious of you, but in your line in words, you alwys got to keep your guard up right? But the way, what that weird looking thinking behind you?

Zack: yeah what the hell is that? 

Nero then turn around to look behind him, franky then slam his fist at his face

Zack: made you look!

As nero fell to the roof and got up.

Nero: that was a dirty trick!

Penni: no, is just your not smart.

Franky: hahahaha, of course it was, they don't call me the king of water 7 for nothin.

 **with be, Austin and they others.**

Austin:(sigh) man ,calming Naruto down is tough, wish zack was here.

Ben: hey ichigo where's decade?

Austin: yeah aint he coming and where's zi o and geiz?

ichigo: there back of their business, but i'm afraid zi o and geiz will meet decade but aint gonna be good.

Austin: right, episode 13.

Ichigo: yeah and luckly, I have token this belt and give him the new one that seem his old one, cuz if he keep the built of you guys fusion rider, it'll be more problem.

Austin: right again, decade can use all riders, but zi-o is a good one… oh wait, never mind.

Ben: what did you see the episode?

Ausitn: the preview but this be first itme met zi o

ichigo: indeed, is more of a bit rival, these two can sue all rider except zi o use the further ones in time and decade use all of traveling.

Austin: but zi o can take him right?

Ichigo: only a matter of times, look at this.

He press the button of the belt as show a hologram of decade as agito fighting geiz even in armor time drive and defeat them, then him as hikibi to defeat zi o as armor time ghost.

Austin: cool.

Ben: he even strong enough to beat them in armor time.

Ichigo: but they wont give up, even a riderwatch decade will come.

Ausitn: really?!

Ichigo: yes however, is different as let's say is special one coming soon.

Austin: sweet, but I wish decade would be on our side.

Ichigo: I know but there is comes to time as rider are hero or villain but, some anti hero and purples since decade and other rider did work together to took down dai shocker,but he do so he'll be coming for us since you know how he is.

Austin: and we'll be ready(turn zoro choking chopper) zoro put him down !

Sora: where's luffy?

Jack: outside of the sea train's nose

 **with sanji vs wanze.**

Sanji: that is the lamest power up ever.

Wanze: go go go, here I come, **RAMEN KENBO: FOUR SPIKE FIST ATTACK!**

Sanji dodge the fist noodles.

Sanji: that the sams usless punch but only bigger.

Wanze: go go go , have another!

Sanji about to kick but got stuck.

Sanji: damn it i got stuck on this stupid thing!

Wanze grab him and wham him.

Wanze: go go go! (wham him agin and lift him up) go go go what you think? My ramwn tempo is pretty impressive aren't they, is hard to stay cool when your leg on my noodles aren't they? But jow is time to pay you for all those tricks you gave me earlier. (see his sanji's eyebrow)

He get dizzy.

Sanji: what the hell you get dizzy for you idiot?!

Wanze: you would try to make me woozy by your freaking eyebrow! Bad mood! Your gonna pay for that! (he punch him) go go go!

Then sanji heard koan's voice in his head telepathic.

Sanji: koan is that you?

Koan: yes how it going just checking

Sanji: having trouble since this clown use ramen as an armor and i cant kick him there, so i start with The head. (dodge wanze's noodle fist)

Koan: don't do it cuz he'll shoot his noodle nose, use the knife cuz a cheif know it ways and that pro cheif is you.

Sanji: right.

Wanze: go go go! sucks to be you huh? no matter what you do you still stuck to my dou now mr . wet noodle already try this on for size **RAMEN KEMPO: MUTLIE NOODLE SPIN!**

He rapidliny punches sanji however to see sanji using knife to cutting all the noodles to pieces shocking wanze.

Wanze: what in the heck did you do to my noodles?!

Sanji then made the noodles fall into a casually handed plate he is holding.

Sanji: I turn that hunk of pasta fletaliny into a platter.

Wanze: huh? Some sort of trick?! Hey! You slice my fish noodle into shred! You jerk!

Sanji:(put the plate in the couter and hold the two knife) a chief must fight without using hands or knife, those are sacred, so is always been my policy not use them in battle, but since we're in a kitchen and your using food as a weapon, that changes a bit now doesn't it?

Wanze: well, I know your a pain in the butt but that one really takes the cake, **THOUSAND NOODLE! WHIP!**

Sanji jump spin as he cut the noodles to shreds and land down as wanze now show of his torso and arms. 

Wanze: try to look cool you punk! An armature like you shouldn't even touch my precious kitchen knife, you hear me?! Those are meant for training professional only! See?!

Sanji: I sincerely apologize for my insolent in your kitchen,(twirl the knifes)but i'm going to let you in a my colonelcy secrets. It's time for a demonstration, this is how a real chief, greasily handle his kitchen knife.

 **with geiz and purple ex heart vs another ex aid.**

Geiz and purple ex-heart are jumping and punching another ex-aid as they get stronger and stronger, as another ex aid fall down tumble as he getting back up.

Geiz: want to finish this?

purple ex-heart: yes, together.

Geiz press the button of his belt.

 **FINISH TIME! EX AID!**

Then they both are gathering energy.

Purple ex-heart: my turn. (smile)

She charge and jump high into the air as her gashat is ready along geiz hammer arm charged

 **CLICK AND GO! FINISHING MOVE!**

her sword begin to glow as she raised it up.

 **MIGHTY CRITICAL PURPLE FINISH!**

 **CRITICAL TIME BREAK!**

Theu unleash there fury as the combine attack of a slash and uppercut the another ex aid exploded.

 **GAME CLEAR!**

Geiz turn back to zack and purple ex heart turn back to Neptune.

Zack: you was amazing neppy! Ex aid would be so proud of his number 1 fan!

Neptune: I know! If he was here I would just die.

Zack: hahah oh neppy.

Neptune: also zacky!

She tackle him and give him so many kisses all over his face.

Neptune: I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!

Zack: and i love you too.

Neptune: (smile and half close eyes) also let me reward you.

She get on top of him and lift her skirt up to show her blue stripe panties.

Neptune: you like to look at panties?

Zack: but aren't suppose to go?

Neptune: it'll be quick beside a little time wont hurt.

Zack: okay then. (grip her ass as she moan)

Neptune: oh zacky that feels good.(then grab zack's zipper from his pants)

 **With franky vs nero**

Nero: sha, **SHADE!** (Run in speed)

Franky: (pull out his skin glove shot a metal fist) **STRONG! HAMMER!**

Nero quickly dodge it.

Nero: paper art.

He back flip back.

Nero: **TEMPEST KICK!**

As an energy slice got franky as he stumble but he puff his cheek.

Franky: how about a taste of drnaky's fest fire?!

He breathe fire as nero dodge it.

Nero jump over.

Franky: is this guy lost his mind? He jump over the sea!

Nero: **MOON WALK!**

He kick the air as he run back to the roof of the sea train.

Franky: _why in the hell this freak jump back to the air like that?_

Nero: _why does my tempest kick doesn't have an effect on him? There something strange About it._

They both charged each other.

Franky: i had enough about you!

Nero: like wise!

Franky punch and nero kick, as they back away.

Franky and Nero: what the hell are you?!

Meanwhile ussop use the octopus as shoes to climb. Robin is alone in the room at the first cars, she sees levatron who's sitting by himself, asleep while smoking with a cigarette, she somehow felt his aura quite familar a little bit to her.

Robin: why did he suggest staying with me?

She then reach to his helmet while take his ciggerate off, she slowly lift his helmet as she gasp and eyes wise to see his true face that is Konton.

Robin: another zack?

She put his helemt on as he still alseep then hear a knock on the window as she turn and gasp.

Robin: long nose is that you? Why are you here?

Ussop gives a piece sign as what they didnt know as levatron small smirk from his sleep as he then block robin and lock her in her mind as he mind control her link as her eyes flash a little purple but back to normal.

 **Sanji vs Wanze**

Sanji: where all those keep spirit goes? Your gonna burn out for those carbs you know?

Wanze: dame it you crook cook! Don't talk sauce to me! My awesome noodle fists are all gone! What am I? An onion?!

Sanji: if your an onion your going to make yourself cry if you keep this up, just quit while your ahead.

Wanze: i wont cry! And i wont quit! Who said i was gonna lose?! After all I'm wanze! The cp7's ace ! I may look like i have fun but i take this very seriously. The goverment chases robin for years and I'm not gonna other one! when we finally have her! So maybe your the one who should quit while your ahead! Now **RAMWN KEMPO! NOODLE NAIL KNOCK OUT!**

Sanji twirl the kitchen knife to cut them into rolls.

Sanji: in cutting the onion they need to separate the stem, not harming the flesh. If you chop through the fiber one clran stroke the surface surdieme it place bloss of chopping.

Sanji cutting it all the ramen noodles.

Wanze: stop it! No way! Stop it! **RAMEN BEAM!**

Shoot ramen noodle stick from his jose as sanji's use the roll to block it

Sanji chop the ramen torso as it peal down.

Sanji: you know i wouldn't expected from a 3rd rank cook with Raman out of his nose, i do have admit he take good care of his kitchen knifes

As then up top the roof by robin, ussop and levatron is non other then feral jester who's humming playing pokemon games while laughing insane since he see levatron controlling robin to say to ussop of not coming back and more.

Feral jester: konton do have tricks even do it in slssp, me know is his mission but feral is so bored and be in tbis scene too! Along other is fighting, hmmm. (sniff the airship) skull like man running to rubberman and other in ship, me could let him die but me think it help the cover to fool marines and government trust! Hahahahahahahaha!

Feral jetser remove his mask and cloak as to show he look very exactly like koan , except darkish grayish a bit red hair. shirtless but have a whiteish silver a bit spike fur frame ride to his botgom waist , skin paler, lighter but very bright silver, white straightjackst torn to look like a vest , black attach sleeves with belt a bit, black gloves, his hair a bit almost horn a bit but more messy, shadp tooth , have red left eye and yellow right eyes, same black pants but have combat boots and beast like symbol , his nemetrix is black with red spiral.

Feral jester: **TIME TO GO BERSERK!**

He slap his nemetrix as a black flash he mechaselach but undead and rusty a bit even a little monstrous as he swim the ocean in speed.

 **With zack and penni vs another ghost**

Penni is hoping around as another ghost is trying to get her since she doing sky wlak as he turn invdible and fly as strike her as zack kick him as thry doing combating as zack put on the ziku driver as pull out riderwatch geiz.

 **GEIZ!**

He put ti on slide away from another goat's kick but spint the driver while penni use tempest kick to make the monster rider stumble back.

 **RIDER TIME! KAMEN RI~DER GEIZ!**

Geiz: kamen rider! Geiz! So penni since neppy did got an and army from rider, which kamen rider armor you wanna use?

Penni: hmm, I should try the ghost one.

Geiz: cool! (dodge the punch and kick from another ooo and throw the belt toward her) here you go and it work well merged your powers ,haki and six power as one.

Penni: cool! Now let's do this!

She press the eyecon and place it to her belt.

 **EYE!**

 **RIDER ARMOR!**

Then a black and orange along some purple streaks hoodie figure knocking and punching another ghost kake it stumble

 **BACCHIRI MINA~! BACCHIRI MINA~!**

Penni: henish! (pull the lever then pushed it to blink it)

 **KAIGEN! ORGE! INK! LET'S GO! BLACK HEART OF DEAD SET! GHO-GHO-GHO GHOST! GO! GO! GO!**

The hoodie landed on penni as she have orange streaks, black sunglasses, a horn, wearing a black leotard to show her cleavage, bellybutton, black gloves with shoulder pads of eyecon and knee pads, black heels and lining orange and purple streaks and the eyecon ghost symbol as a choker on her neck and her eyes are glowing as she remove her hood as she got a single horn on her forehead.

?: may your soul be mine, for kamen rider shade spirit has arrived.

Geiz: sexy and you'll love this one

Pull out a riderwatch and twist as planted in the driver and spin it while kicking another ghost out of the way and even dodge his lunch.

 **ARMOR TIME! KAGON GHOST!**

As armor of ghost merged geiz to shows a black armor that have orange lines on the thigh , eyecon shoulder pads, hoodie theme chest plate and ghost helmet.

Geiz: Armor time! Ghost!

Shade Spirit: (float to geiz) lets finish this up quickly.

Geiz: yeah.

Shade spirit then flew to punchinf another ghost along geiz doing it too and kicking and doging the punches as another ghost punch shade spirit however went through is black i nk that seem invsible as suddnely he can't control his hand as he punching himslef as shade spirit pull out a sword to slashing at him many times and geiz then pull out an ax as slashing him many times.

Geiz: let's do this (press the button and spin the driver)

Shade spirit: you got it sexy. (Put the eyecon on her sword)

 **FINISH TIME! GHOST! OMAGA TIME BUTST!**

 **DAI KAIGON! ORE INK OMEGA DRIVE!**

as then btih jump up as many hoodie even a big ink spirit hoodie coming straight toward another ghost as a huge kick make an explosion as show he's gone.

Geiz: and that's that, let go see how sanji doing.

Penni: knowing wanse he probably all furious.

Zack: he's not the only one when i fix that pig retarded broken face.

 **With koan**

As then zi o and iris hikibi is beating up another ooo along hikibi kicks and duck from the claws as iris-ikbi using her flame whip to hit him hard and more as he scream in pain. As zi o slashing him more and more then iris-ikibi use her heel to stomp another oo's head to the ground as he grunt in pain.

Iris-biki: is that all you have to offer? (stop his head) I'm very disapointed.

Another ooo: get, oof of me!

He roll out of the way as he got up but stumble as hikibi throw a disc like as stuck on another ooo as he grunt as the disc got bigger and wide.

Hikibi: (brought out drumstick) now my queen let give it a beat!

She smiled as ikis-biki pull out a drum face from her belt and throw it at another ooo as it sticks onto its chest to make a bigger version of it

As then hikibi and iris-bikini begin playing drums and hitting him a lot as another ooo scream in pain of electric and banging noise as iris-biki did a slap whip and hikibi last slammed from his durmstick as zi o press the button amd spin it.

 **FINISH TIME! OOO!**

Iris-biki is gathering energy around her along hikibi.

Hikibi: one!

Zi o: two!

Iris-biki: three!

 **SCANNING TIME BREAK!**

They charge at the creature version of ooo.

As zi o jump up as 3 coins then he do a kick and hikibi and iris-biki slammed their weapon as another ooo exploded.

Zi o and hikibi: and that's that! Hahahahaha!

Iris-biki: hmm, now I'm board.

Zi o turn back to koan and merged to hikibi.

Hikibi: Well we can go to find cp9 ,and you can transformed back to normal now. (as she giggle and rub the drumstick between her breasts and lean to him)

iris-biki: oh? You don't to have some fun~?

Hikibi: hehehe, okay and maybe you can play with the cp9, there like the zoo animals but really pets. (petted her hair) a stray cat, cow who think is a bull, giraffe and a sheep, since they betray their friends makes me not happy like Jennifer betray me.

iris-biki: oh come now, (smile sexy) ignore that bitch and have some fun with me.

Hikibi turn back to koan and he smirk.

koan: very well, (he smack and grope her ass make her moan) i'll warm you up and have some fun quickly. (give her a good lovebite on her neck)

Iris-biki: just do it.

Koan: beg for it.

Iris-biki: please wreck me my devil king~.

Koan: very well.

 **with franky vs nero**

Nero unleashed his swipe tempeskick at franky only to be stop by his… forearm shield.

Franky: hehe, well you like my star shield? (turn back to normal)

Nero: _what's up with this guy's body? There's no way he can do this stuff!_ (he see frnkay puff his chest) _spitting fire again._

Franky spit needle instead as nero dodge it.

Nero: **MOON WALK!**

Franky: hey stop jumping around, we're getting no where!

Nero: I was hoping my 4 power will be enough, but I guess not, I haven't master the finger pistol yet, but I got a little stand that can do the job quite nicely. (pull out two twin pistols)

Franky: alright! this is my next chance to go to the next car! (run off)

Nero: hey I thought we're having a fight here ! he think he smart.

Franky: I got you now, (Make his right arm a weapon) **BEAM LEFT!**

He shoot him but neor dodge it again.

Nero: nice try, but I saw this coming, from a mile away!

He shot frnaky at the back as he scream of pain.

Franky: that! Hurt!

As nero realiise the cyborg's weakness.

Nero: I get it.

Franky: you son of bitch! Pouching finger!

His finger open and shoot as nero move away.

Franky: this aint good, he got my number now.

Nero: **TEMPESET! KICK!**

Another swipe kick as frnaky quickly dodge it.

Franky: just graze me, sure like to move around though.

Nero: I know your weak point, is your back isint it? And that not counting your brain which is obvious a weakness too, at this rate is only a matter of time before you finish.

Franky: don't get ahead of yourself pal, I got a move to get rid of my weak point easy, FRANKY! INVINCIBLE! (he just lay down on the roof) hahahahahaha! Now you give up weasel face!

Nero: that's so stupid I don't even have a combat.

Zack and Neptune along koan with mumu stuff form and plutie on his fur frame, there both sleeping.

Zack: (sweatdrop) what the hell he's doing?

Neptune: huh?

Koan: franky your taking a nap too?

Franky: no.

mumu then came in and round house slam neros head.

As with konton controlling robin as he felt his telepathic to him.

Robin: your controlling me!

Konton: ah I see your getting the hang of your ability, how skillful.

Robin: get your thoughts out of my head!

Konton: oh robin, I wont do it long, just a bit to show and prove of it, not even zack nor anyone can sense it.

Robin: stop it zack!

Konton: zack? Oh I'm sorry your confuse me with someone else.

Robin: I'm not, I know what zack looks like under that mask.

Konton: hehehe, i know but the zack you know, I grew out of it and no longer that weakling, my name is konton kurokami orion.

Robin: but you still hold your last name.

Konton: yeah it show remain of what but not anymore, i'm surprise he never know who his blood of his relative and ansectors really is.

Robin: what you talking about?

Konton: what he is, it's special and half human, along with his brothers, after all me and my brother are like that except we know who we are form our blood, but you humans are so munch easier as their nothing when hopes goes down.

Robin: I don't care.

Konton: hmm?

Robin: I don't care, he is zack, I don't care if hes whatever you say.

konton: is that so? He sure did talk to you even if you do run away and give yourself in to protect your crew, but planning all of this interesting.

Robin: so you know, why didn't tell them?

Konton: there not my friends nor allies, is a mission but if they interesting for humans and my brother and I work with no one not even dung, our goal to show we no longer be the shadow of our counterpart as we kill and take their place even all who be in our way, even strawhat.

Robin: (shadow her eyes) I will not let you do that.

Konton: hehehe, the king of the pirate die like how gold rogder was , so becareful robin cu we don't wanna rush as I do a favor as to settle the fight at eniss lobby, me and my brother have important business.

His eye on ussop hiding when cortey came in and check but don't know is ussop arm since hiding in her cloak.

Konton: dumbass.

 **with zack, koan and franky.**

Nero: hey! What you take this seriously?! You can just quit cu your losing! Get up and fight me ! i'll spit on you! i'll spit on you!

Zack: _I hope that train accident didn't give him some brain damage._

Franky: I'm not quieting I'm just getting started, anyway this is nothing but bad luckfor you I mean, i'm great. (get up) did I mention I was super this week? is not a good time to make me angry, let me ask you something brother along you guys too, have you ever heard they call a centaur?

Zack: I have.

Koan: me too.

Neptune, plutie and mumu: us too!

Nero: you mean one of those human waist up and like the horse for the waist down? Yeah what about them?

Franky: convert!

Zack and koan: pervert?

Neptune: ew!

Plutie: why he said that?

Mumu: I don't know, let's see.

Then his upper body start to turn and his legs start to steam as they split apart separating them but they are… forward and horse hooves fold out on the heels.

Nero's thought: no way! That's ridiculous!

Franky: **FRANKY! CENTAUR MODE!**

Koan: (laugh crazy)more like a backward.

Zack: that looks wrong

Nero: is backwards! Your head suppose to be front not crotch!

Franky: heh, you call this backwards? Just wait when i reinrage your face weseal boy.

Zack: let show him something.

Koan: sure, wonder how they others doing.

 **With ben and austin and they others**

the group is playing around pretending to be a wave while bloody is snuggling with austin in her sleep.

Austin: (chuckle) always the huggable bunny, (pets her head as she snuggles him) still fluffy.

Drago: is luffy still out there?

Ben: yeah not coming in , the dude is like zack and koan together but less a bit.

They see zoro telling some of they other to stop screwing around even nami try to kill Deadpool of his pervyness.

Austin: what he do this time?

ragna: him and dante have a bet if he take a picture of nami's picture,

Austin: idiot, (turn zoro notice his stitches) damn zoro , did a beast cut you in half with that scar.

Zoro: no, let just say a man who I attend and someday to beat, a world greatest swordman ever.

Ausitn: and I thought I survive worst.

Luffy: hey check it out! There a train in front of us.

Ben: i'm guessing the puffing tom

Austin: let's go check, seem odd.

Ben and Austin sense.

Ausitn: I sense a mechaselch.

Ben: is that koan? I cant describe it what it is more.

Austin: me neither, let's go too.

Bloody and rouge: us too!

As the marines and some agent in the remaning cars around as T-bone is not here.

Mairne 22:(saw mechaslech swim by) what the?! Why a shark swim by in this weather?!

Marien 34: I still can't believe there is another sea train.

Mairne 22:it might be a rescue ship.

Agent 2:well it is coming and what the heck is it.

As ben, austin and they other see the cars.

Zambai: that's the puffing tom alright but it just the caboose, there's no engine, and it doesn't look like it moving.

Zoro: that can't be right.

Tilesone: what's going on?!

Austin: they perhaps separating the train to leave the enemy.

Chopper: yeah! maybe zack, koan, sanji and ussop on there.

Mozu and kiwi: big bro on there too.

Zambai: well I hope not cuz we're about to crash into them! hit the break!

Bloody bunny: there is no breaks! Remember kokoro said so but the rocket haw could.

Ben look at luffy stretching back.

Ausitn: luff what you doing?

Luffy: I'm flying overthere and to see whats up! **GUM GUM! ROCKET!**

Austin: great, just like koan but luffys just dumb.

Ben: I know.

Bloody: (shiver a little) cold, (climb into his scarf) Mmm, so warm.

Rogue bunny went to ben's shirt and snuggle.

Rouge bunny: so comfy.

as they see a shark fin and it dive in.

Bloody: a shark?

As the agent and marine seeing what falling.

Agent 2:there something at the sky

Luffy crashed inside the cars as the door stuck on his waist.

Luffy: ow, ow, ow, alright I made it.

Marine 6: who the hell is this werido?

Luffy: hello? Sanji? Zack? Koan? You in here? Or ussop, hey guys! You hear me? Maybe over there

as he got stuck try to get the wooden door out of him.

Agent 55: wait a sec, I know that face, is strawhat luffy!

They fire but it stretch out cause him to break free as they scream.

Luffy: HELLO? ARE YOU THERE?! SANJI?! ZACK?! KOAN?! SHUT UP! I CANT HEAR!

Then they turn to see an undead mechaslech float inside of the cart.

Marein and agent: AAAAAAAHHHHH! A FLYING DEAD FISH!

Luffy: WOAH! SO COOL!

Mechasleach look at luffy as he open his mouth and bit luffy's head as made a rubber but luffy eyes open as he open his mouth to scream run in circle try to get him off of his head.

Luffy: GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!

he whammed mechaselach everywhere as he shake him off.

Luffy: damn it that hurt! (rub his head) but how can you do that since I made of rubber.

As mechaselach turn into an undead knock yeknom as he begin to hooting and monkey noise pounding his chest.

Luffy: hey check it out, a monkey.

Marein and agent: THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

Knock yeknom roar at them to shut up.

Luffy: hey you transformed like my brothers, who are you?

Knock yeknom took luffy's hat and wear it as he jumping around.

Luffy: hey give it back!

as knock yeknom quickly punching luffy a lot as in fast and whammed him many times, as he open his mouth of sharp teeth and bit his butt.

Luffy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH THAT HURT!

As cotniuing the fighting as luffy try to fight it back, as they fight in the roof.

Zambai: the strawhat coming out, looks like he getting a beaten by some kind of a, monkey?

Austin: its a knock yeknom.

Blood bunny: and it looks dead.

Ben: a zombie knock yeknom?

Austin: never knew they existed.

Rouge: and it seem luffy is fighting it.

Agent 21: holy crap it is a sea train!

Marine: it coming right for us, if it don't stop soon, we'll gonna be smash to pieces.

As luffy and knock yeknom fighting.

Zambai: let the franky family handle this, we'll demental them before they get hit !

Tilesone: let me help! I wanna break stuff too!

Zambai: hear that man! Get to work!

Luffy: hey zoro!

Peeply: hear that roronoa, he calling you.

Luffy: go ahead! cut up! (dodge the punch)

Zoro: okay.

Zambai, peeply and tilestone: that's it?!

Zoro walks to the front of the train.

Agent 11: stop the train!

Mairne 22: we'll die!

Luffy fighting knock monkey , he see zoro form far as he give the hat to luffy, he hop to the water as a black flash. came out of the water flew up to the sky, is an undead armorpetira as it bladed sharpen as zoro draw his sword, as it seem they both are ready to cut the train.

Ausitn: _an undead armorpettira?_

Zoro: the eco of the entrabical world, shall be read with... **2 SWORD STYLE SWORD DRAW!**

As then zoro grab his sword in x along armorpettira draw is arms back up.

as a big bright flashes as the cars cut in half by zoro and what passed by in slow motion was armorpettira cut the cars of an X part shocking everybody as in to show it speeds passed by.

Zoro: **RASHOMON!**

Group: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Franky family: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Marines and agents: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?

Peeply: hey, if you gonna do something crazy like that warn us first.

Luffy: you heard me say cut them do you?

Peeply: I didn't think he'll actually do it.

Luffy: of course he can do it, we be dead right about now if he couldn't.

Peeply: eyah I guess that true, but you give me a heart attack.

Ausitn: I have to admit, zack and koan would be good partner with this guy.

Ben: yeah.

Luffy: hey where's that monkey?

Zoro: the better question what was that thing cut the cars top in half as well?

Austin: I think that what I saw fly up is a armorpettria, but is seem not alive but moving.

Ben: I guess that thing the one who cut it and perhaps still out there flying.

They heard a bat screech.

Austin: yep, but I think it didn't cut the sea train, look.

Zoro: he's right, where not done yet.

They see a sea king in half but the shocking part the skin is rotten away slowing the body falling apart.

Luffy: (star eyes) shishkabob!

Ben: luffy no dont eat it!

Austin: (hold luffy with his arms) don't you think about in that rubber head of yours! That thing is dead and rotting it.

Ben: that armorpettira mustve cut it and whoever cut it with it.

Austin: (spotted something) and I think I know who.

Ben: what?

Austin: (point ahead) don't people normaly stand on rails stand in front of the train?

Ben: and that mean someone must've cut it on the way here.

Mozu: someone kill that giant thing?

Chopper: it was so big enough to swallowed rocket man and rocket jaw in one go.

Zoro put on his bandana then Austin and ben see, deadpool, ragna, dante, jack, and sora came in.

Ausitn: what you guys doing out there.

Dante: well thought we give zoro a hand cuz if there someone out there.

Ranga: and that monster that flying seem not on our side but doing something as toying with us.

Zoros thoughts: someones waiting for us.

As running at the railwave from the water is non other then T-bone ,who's he one cut the sea king in half.

T-bone: how foolish of me to fall for the enemy's stem! How shameful! If I see Penni cry by this zack person, I'M GOING TO CUT HIM IN HALF!

 **With zack**

As he sneeze and rub his nose.

Penni: someone talking about you?

Zack: more like someone want to cut me to two.

 **with T-Bone**

T-Bone: I must, catch the train! I must recufize my mistake, and capture the prisoner before their evil off this world! I cannot allow, the blood of tears of innocent civilan to be shed, I show them that just as yet, in this cruel and unforgiving world, I don't care if my body torn to shred by these raging waves, I swear no matter what the cuz I will protect fighting citizen everywhere!

As then he stop and notice something coming.

T-bone: huh? No it cant be, it seem there's another sea train, I see someone.

As he didn't know what behind him is armorpettira who seem aiding him as he glared at zoro, and they others.

Zambai: what the?! Hey there's a guy out there! (he notice who and scream) is the ship slicer and with that giant zombie bat!

Guy 42: that's not good!

Austin: that explain's it.

Luffy and ben: ship what?

Zambai: they call him ship slicer T-bone! He from the navy, his sword can cut through pirate ship like a knife through a stake.

Luffy: woah, that sounds awesome.

Zambai: maybe if be awesome if was someone else problem, alright men lets go! We only got one shot and set on T-bone! You ready?!

Franky member: yeah!

As they about to get ready but ben and luffy stop them

Luffy and ben: hold on.

Zambai: what?! We don't have time to hold on, he gonna cut rocket man in half!

Luffy: geez nothin to worry about, zoro got this, just watch.

Ben: including ragna and they others, they'll help deal with this armorpettira.

Austin: cuz his wings are very sharper rivalry perhaps to zoro's swordman skills, cuz this thing seems intelligent.

Zoro: oh yeah? There is nothing that I can't cut.

Ragna: same here.

Dante: make that all of us!

Zoro: I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONE TIME! GET THE HELL OUT OF WAY!

Ragna: and you! Flying dead rock rodent!

Armorpettira glaring at them and hissing.

Dante: fly away to some graveyard.

Deadpool: your making batman a discgrace!

T-bone: _there's no other track, i'm sure they bypass my men here, what did those monster do to them?_

he draw his sword and armorpettira made his wing a bit big of a bladed ax.

T-bone: _it's one of nico robin's crewmate, in that case that swordman is the pirate hunter and he have more allies._ Those who defy the path of justice will face my wrath! I am a proud captain of the navy! i'll shall not let you passed! be in war i'll slash your ship in two.

Zoro: good luck with that one, we wont stop until we reach our goal! and i'll cut anything n our way! (He then pull out all three swords ready and thought)this guy is fierce and that thing flying as if I know him)

Armorpaettira zoom back away in speed as he ready his sword.

T-bone: on guard!

Dante, jack, deadpool, sora and ragna got their swords ready.

T-bone:(charged) I hate crook it sword blade! **RIGHT ANGLE: BLADE BURN!**

Zoro: **three sword style...bull demon.**

Armorpettira:(zoom in speed make himself an jet position) **two sword style...sea seperant of the underworld.**

ranga: ready one! two! Three!

All of the swordsman unleashed there slash attacks to make a bright flash ,as zoro cut and dodge the attack and so do armorpettira by ranga and the swordsman, as he got a 5 slash a bit on the chest.

T-bone's thought: he cut right through it!

Zoro: **BOLD HOOVES!**

Armorpettira: **POISON FANG!**

He got T-bone and break his sword, armorpettira got a cut a little on his back but he able to cut a bit on zoro's right shoulder make him grunt as people see T-bone flying however amorpettira kick him to sent fling somewhere as land at the cut up cars with his mens. everyone slow motion armorpettira black flash turn back to feral jester, this make everyone even ben and Austin eyes wide bulge and jaw dropped to see him looks exactly like koan but different. Feral jester pull out a skeletal and demonic motorcycle as he drove right passed the two sea trains. Along zoro grab the sea train's side.

feral jester: WOOOO HOOOO! YEEAAAAHHH!

Zoro: WHAT THE?!

Luffy: KOAN?!

Ben: oh great.

Ausitn: is that dark side koan like.

Ranga: so he's the one.

Sora: but at least he retreat.

As everonye cheer of zoro defeat T-bone and feral jester.

Zoro: he msutve come from the loose cars, got a hand to him and this other koan,it take a lot of guts to keep going to a storm like this but still is not enough to stop us, sure the burden of justice a heavy one. But we got a few burden on our own.

As T-bone got up and see he in the cars with the man.

Marine 22: captain T-bone! your okay!

T-bone: What happen? (he notice a new sword as he pick it up and the note)

"dear T-bone, if your reading this and hope your alight but consider this sword a promise I made that I swear to always be there, protect and make penni happy, she told me how munch good you are and a great swordmans. even we're agiants each other as pirate and marine but I hope our path cross and I like to get to know you, sign zack orion a.k.a deadman fury and lewamus prime"

T-bone: _ronoro zoro, how vexing and zack orion, now I see why penni love you._

At the sea train zoro taking a nap while his wound from his left shoulder is alright.

Chopper: you think is sanji and they others.

Nami: of ocurse, how else you think the sea cars got detach? Good stradgey huh?

Luffy: so, you think we'll catch up soon?

Nami: seem like it.

Luffy: yeah! i'm ready for a right!

He went outside and ride the rocket man.

Luffy: go rocket man! Rocket jaw! We're gonna beat up that pigdeon guy!

As cortey is keeping an eye but ussop still hiding as levatron sigh of shaking his head.

then zack and penni came in along Neptune since his duplicate poof out to see sanji and wanze.

Wanze: ahhh you cut me!

Zack: no dummy, look.

Then wanze notice that he is still okay but the noodle peel off.

Wanze: you didn't cut me?

Sanji: sure, peeling onion isn't glemmrious but you have to put love in every espect when your cooking, kitchen knife isn't cutting people you don treat them like swords however there doing a fine job cutting down armor.

Wanze: kitchen kn-

Benni stop the knife by make an ink fist punch wanze's face as he scream while zack's telekinesis to stop the knife.

Zack: hey sanji, nice job cutting him down to size, since he always this small like his brain.

Sanji: thanks, I see you take care of that freak monster.

Zack: uh-huh.

Wanze: hey, I'm standing right here!

Zack, penni, sanji, and netpune: who's that?

Wanze: you jerk! (point at zack) I had enough of you! First you ruin my cooking and now (point at penni) she ruin my cooking again you bitch!

Zack and sanji seem ticked.

Sanji: zack, mind help me re-fix him?

Zack: gladly.

As they both kick wanze right in the eyes.

Sanji: **OIA!**

Zack: **SMOLDER STEAM SHOT!**

As then wanze scream holding his face.

Wanze: AH MY EYES! THERE HURTING!

Penni: we're done with this game wanze.

Sanji: now shut your mouth and give up.

wanze eyes seem normal then squinty.

Wanze: yeah! you wish! I don't get it! Why you guys want to save this terrible woman in the first place ? or maybe nico robin got you fool, you want me to tell you the truth huh? Think you can take it

sanji: I wouldn't call her terrible in front of her boyfriend.

Wanze: who?

Zack: me.

Wanze: wha? Your into that freak devil? That's a laugh!

Zack put his hood up then he slap his ultramatrix of a blue flash then he turn into a humanoid red fur monkey with four limbs, 6 blue eyes and red scar, ultramatrix symbol along a sash with it.

?: **POSITIVE SPIDERMONKEY!**

He slap his ultramatrix to go ultimate as now he's an ape/gorilla with 6 arms, fangs on his lower jaw ,6 blue eyes and a red scar along an ultramatrix symbol on his chest.

?: (pounding his chest) **POSITIVE ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY!**

He roar in rage as steam burst from his body as it burning the ground he touching.

U. Spidermonkey: **SMOLDER STEAM: DOUBLE BLAZING CANNON FIST!**

Sanji: **NE! SHU! USH! DUH! MULTOI!**

as he punches wanze's face hard bursting burning explosion while sanji kicking his face hard to make it look dent but he have terrible burn marks on his face.

sanji: if you keep talking like that.

P. U. Spidermonkey: we'll re-fix that retard face of yours along your fucking funny bones to pieces.

Wanze: hold on a sec, anything but the face, cut it out! Everyone know she bad news, is no secret ! she evil a monster! Better off dead!

Sanji: **NURISHUT!**

P. U Spidermonkey: **SMOLDER STEAM: WRECKING BALL GRENADE!**

Sanji is now kicking his face and U. spidermonkey rapidly punching with his 6 fists glowing of a small brightest intense heat as the two punching the hell out of wanze, the last kick and uppercut send wanze crash to the box as the smoke clear holding his face.

Wanze: damn it! I think my face is hurt and it hot, I need a mirror.

He use a frying pan to see his reflection as shock to his horror and scream.

Wanze:(got up) how could you!? You fiends! You ruin my beautiful ambitious face! now I have these burn marks!

It show his face is normal and okay.

Sanji: to bad.

P. U Spidermonkey: like I ever cared.

Wanze: YOU ARE THE DEVIL AND A FREAK SHOW!

Penni now pissed of wanze call her boyfriend a freak show, ink slowly cover her as dripping as her eyes and mouth completely blackened as ink dribbled from them giving a demonic look.

Penni: like i'm going to let you insult my hubby further you disgusting crook!

As this scared wanze as he scream like a little girl.

Neptune: b-beside since it went back.

Sanji: yeah what she said.

Wanze: (look at the window) your right, my inner beauty, is signings, it was lfamming illusion.

Zack: there 3 sins you did that not pleasant that never forgiven.

Sanji: let us list them, you dare to call yourself a chef in front of me.

Neptune: disrespectful to food.

Zack: and dare insult and call my angel a monster and insult her.

Penni: and also the fourth one, (as she walk slowly dangerous with a demonic voice while ink drip more) **INSULTING THE MAN I LOVE AND CALLING HIM THE F WORD.**

Zack: _i'm totally turn on now, so hot, if bendy was here he'll have her in the show and I wonder how she react to my alien ink form?_

 **with koan, mumu, plutie and franky vs nero.**

As plutie and mumu watches the battle, plutie into iris heart as franky fall down.

Nero: you put on a big show but your all bark and no bite.

Koan: now, now rat weasel boy, there more to it as bark worst but bite it is, tell me have you heard a chimera before?

Nero: yeah, it's those mix creatures animals with different animals tial, lower legs, arms, heads or anything, are you going to do what that guy did?

Koan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! oh but it'll be crazy and better with something, time to go wild!

he slap his nemetrix as he's now a scorpion of his body torso of a snake like ,color gray and pale red streaks like patterns, yellow pincer like cannon, 4 black eyes with red slight snake eyes, yellow pincer fangs like mandibles and snake tongue and the nemetrix around his neck.

?: **SCORPINATOR!** But that's not all.

his lower body begin to morph of a full lion bottom legs of a goat, dragon wings and a long wide cobra snake tail.

Scorpinator: **SCORPINATOR: CENTAUR CHIMERA MODE!**

Franky: hey! Are you copying me!?

scorpinator: what you talk about? is chimera who looks like centaur but just a chimera, beside koan learn from the best of giving koan an idea. (make franky chuckle with a grin)

franky: thanks bro!

nero: a real chimera?!

scorpinator: how this for an answer? BLOODY CONTROL!

scorpinator then wave his hand to make nero slammed his head many times and punching himself along throw him to the roof as he got up.

nero: damn you! Even you got 2 legs or 4 I wont be defeat by chimera nor a centaur!

he shoot as franky and scorpinator hold on the roof as both of them look each other as they smirk have an idea.

Scorpinator: wait! Don't let us fall! Even me! I ate the devil fruit!

Franky: no!

Nero walk up to them.

Mumu: koany!

Iris heart: you little rat.

Nero: one move then your boyfriend fall down, looking pretty pathetic buddies.

Franky: shut up!

Nero: shall I give you two a hand?

Franky: don't you dare!

Scorpinator: same here!

he tap their foot as nero stomp them hands as scorpinator fall down at the water, then he jump up and franky hand almost pretend slip as the two grin.

scorpinator and franky: just kidding!

Franky: " give us a hand?" Y'all be a shame of yourself using a line like that, and what that about 4 legs be useless ?

Koan: we just fool you and I can survive at water! Now you can't run.

 **With P. U Spidermonkey, neptune, penni, sanji vs Wanze**

Wanze:( crying but scared) I-I hate you jerks! I-i just wanted to be me! Give my vingaulty back.

Sanji: right on the other side of the door behind you is my friend is waited to be rescued.

Penni: we're done.

P. U spidermonkey nodded then wanze got a bladed cover in poison.

Wanze: when I say no I mean no! **RAMEN KEMBO SECRET MOVE: POISON PASTA CUTTER!** Touch it and die! Go go go go go go! W-

P. U Spidermonkey: Do not insult my girlfriend ! **GUM GUM!…** (Stretch his 6 arms) **SHOULDER 6 BAZOOKA!**

Penni: **INK SMASHER!**

Sanji: **VANUTLIEQ PIE!**

All their attack hit wanze as his face turn normal sent crashing to the doors at the last cars ahere the cp9 as they notice.

 **P. U spidermoneky turn back to Zack.**

Zack: so penni did you really train them?

Penni: nah, i show them a demonstration and advise about team work, good and caring along serve and protect, so i let their master do it for them as to test their survival since I'm beyond every six power level along haki since i use shave, finger pistol, sky walk, tempest kick and six king gun.

Zack: that's nice.

Penni: thank you.

 **With franky and koan vs nero**

Nero: I didn't know you use a dumb trick! I let my guard down!

Franky: right, haha haha! Oh yeah and I'm the dumb one here!

Koan: koan is crazy but not too stupid!

As franky pull out his metal fist out and koan make a huge blood mace spike from his right arm.

Franky: instead of an excuses ,why dont you tell me what you want written in your gravestone brother?

Koan: and an advise, you should never dance with the devil in a pale moon light, rat face.

Franky: oh i get it, you don't think this figt is over yet do you?

Nero: WHAT?!

Koan: well to bad cuz it is and all you do is dodging make you a coward of a fight

Franky: you have no idea how hard i hit, is gonna be a natsy surprise.

Koan: and you'll see nothin but red!

Franky: Here's my **ULTIMATE HAMMER!**

Koan: taste of **BLOODY MACE!**

they slammed their fist so hard crack the roof as mumu and plutie land down

Koan: **HOTDOG!**

As the cp9 get up and face the enemeis.

Zack, sanji, neptune and penni came then zack grab nero's hat and remake and make it a new cowgirl hat then give it to penni.

Zack: just for you as i promise.

Penni: (puts on the hat and give a cool stare) how to I look?

Zack: sexy and badass and it need somethijg good with it. (pull out a blue feather fumes and put it on) there that's better.

Penni: (hug him and kiss him) thank you zacky!

Sanji: wow some entrance, what the hell you've been doing?

Franky: wow! Well as perusal we've been kicking associated, what about you guys?

Sanji: been kicking ass.

Koan: hi bro! Koan see you took out the retard ramen man

Zack: just now of ass kicking.

Koan: yep and kicking the vermin's ass too.

Franky and koan kick Nero to the cp9.

Zack: sup cp9, mind we crash the party?

Franky, zack and Koan doing some stretches.

Kalifa: it got nosy all of sudden.

Blueno: i take it all of these escort for this mission has been eliminated.

Kaku: well we wasn't expect from them to begin with.

Sanji: so is you huh? Your the bastard who kidnapped robin.

Franky: be careful, they use some pretty weird moves.

Penni: not as weird as you think. Hey boys and kalifa.

Lucci: what is it?

Penni: it's been awhile, little pussycat. (give a dark eye smile and smile)

Lucci and his group flinch in fear but try to hide it.

Kaku flinch.

Koan: know them well?

Penni: only as little brats of pretty teens. (turn blueno) bluneo, i heard you and lucci have devil fruit powers. And fan of open door, would you like me to open death's door? My husband have one.

Make blueno flinch.

Penni: kalifa, still having trouble with your kicks? Your still have terrible aim.

That made kalifa flinched.

Penni: and that leaves sumo-guy, tattle hunpty dumpty zipper boy, and the wolf-lyre, i cant wait to see there face including the scrawny wimp.

Sanji: they flinch of her speaking.

Franky: you have an interesting girlfriend deadman fury.

Zack: yep.

Lucci kick the unconscious wanze out of the way as to see nero got up bleeding and glared at the enemy.

Lucci: and who is this?

Kaku: base on what corty said, he's the new recruit from cp9 names Nero, he gone through training, knows 4 powers.

Penni: but like all of you, you only know six.

Lucci: you haven't master all of them.

Penni: i dont need iron body nor paper art from you amateurs.

Nero: damn it, your in for it now you bastards, no do that to me and gets away from it, I'll show you why they call me the genius of fighting, now prepare to die!

Zack, Neptune, mumu, penni, sanji, Franky, koan: huh?

Zack: who you again?

Penni: yeah what he said.

Nero: IT'S NERO DAMN IT! (Look at penni) AND THAT'S MY HAT!

Penni: not anymore.

Lucci: hey new guy.

Nero: let me guess, you must be rob lucci. Sorry i didn't introduce myself, just give me a moment and I'll kill this trouble maker.

Lucci: our order is to bring him alive, you let your emotions get the better of you it seems, well that just wont do. I'll give you 3 second to run for your life.

Nero look at him in shock.

Lucci: 3…

Nero: run for my life? Run from who?

Lucci: 2…

Nero: what?! Stop kidding around Gucci! Is not funny!

Lucci: and 1...

Nero: no! Don't do it! **SHAVE!**

He run fast as lucci about to impale him with his finger pistol but penni use an ink blade to impale lucci's stomach make him grunt and cough blood, she kick him to the floor and penni karate chop nero uncocnious for good, she land and glared at Lucci.

Penni: lucci, i don't remember taught you an advise to kill an allies or new allies, just because of a mistake they do and do not need to act like mindless solider of a weapon.

Lucci: I see your still at your prime.

Penni: I never lose my skills or sell out to ill minded morons.

As then she dusted herself and smirk.

Penni: now I believe I should show you another power I developed over the years

Lucci: and what is that?

Penni: this. **CROSS CUTTER!**

She slince the air making an X formation, as the X cut though the car and the doors but then levatron refix it as he sense it.

Penni: seem someone fix the damage.

Kakau: the hell was that?! It was like the tempest kick!

Penni: not exactly, but it was double the power of the cutting power and the fastest one as well as if can make a swift rival a little of sonic wind or waves, but that's not all.

Bluneo: you have more?

Penni: yep, (raise her palm and pulled back) face the new secret power, **PALM WALL.**

She thrust her palm out to make a force strong to make the cp9 fly to the wall and being crushed.

As they cough a bit as a counter back fire 5 times make them stumble.

Lucci: that impossible! Is stronger then the six king guns!

Penni: (dash up to them with a devil smile) I have more, but I'll save them for later, but I have one more just for all of you, **FAKE OUT.**

She clap her hands loud enough to make then unconscious however it show afterimage as levatron brought them awake.

Penni: oh poo, no fair.

Lucci: is a good thing levatron assit but i have never expected you can do that.

Penni: not just me, zacky and koan have created one to since the 3 of us train along other, we call it "the age of power" an evolve six power that give the strength of 9,000,000 army of a men and beast together as gaints.

Kaku: your kidding!?

Zack: nope.

Koan: we surpass your six power.

As then levatron see corty sniff at robin as he sigh then he walk to him.

Levatron: hey.

Corety:(turn at him) what is it?

Levatron back his right hand, then impale cortey's chest, make him cough blood surptise and shock robin and scared the life out of ussop.

Levatron: i dislike being distrub if your not gonna do something, annoying pest.

Corety flop dead on the floor as robin is shocked.

Levatron: okay, "sniper king", you dont have to hide.

Ussop: coo coo.

Levatron: your not fooling anyone you moron.

Ussop come out as he shaking in fear.

Levatron: hmm, nice mask, so where you came from anyway?

Ussop: I have no idea what your talking about.

Levatron: answer to me, now

Ussop: from sniper island!

Levatron: i see, your pathetic but i wont kill you enough, you already got wounds of what you lost,(turn robin and his eyes glows to show heb still control robin) i see he try to rescue you, did you confess him you already made up your mind giving in?

Robin: yes, I don't n...n…

Levatron: don't what?

Robin: i don't want them to get killed, i have to betray them so, i want to give up and go to the world goverment as you let them live.

Levatron: maybe and good girl.

Robin:(telepathic) let me go! Please zack is not you!

Levatron: (telepathic) that old Zack is dead nico robin, is Konton.

 **With zack and they others.**

Lucci: i suppose, there no need to ask what you doing in the train intruders. Judging by the way you open the door. I know exactly impatient people we're dealing with.

Sanji: yeah, guess you'll have to excuse our manners.

Lucci: you come to rescue nico robin, that's a mistake.

Sanji: oh?

Koan and Franky: huh?

Zack: mmmm? (narrow his eyes)

Lucci: listen, her problem is beyond your comprehension, you see there is some people in this world who are just born under a bad sign, people who are for the sake of everyone else of dead.

Sanji: what you talking about?

Lucci: For example, suppose there exist are sleepy devils , one is capable of burning the entire worl dto the ground , and what if there someone to wake the sleepy devil ? Even is a 8 year old girl. Don't you think of every lives of every other beings his planet that girl should be put to death

Zack: skip the bullshit.

Lucci: hmm?

Sanji: he's right, stop rambling and get to the point.

Lucci: what I just tell you is the true story of nico robin, the very first transgrecion but now she acumilated to the entire life of crime. As far back she remember the existed is nothin but a sin ,the only good she do to this world is to for her life and disappeared forever, that the misfortune , she's curse. She have no choice to accept her fate and die.

zack's eyes shadow and put his hood up while sanji growl in anger.

lucci: honestly, she should've die 20 years ago, we're mearly correcting the wrong from the past...it'll be better for everyone else, when this is over and she dead.

Sanji: hey (Charged lucci)that's enough! (kick him but lucci block it with his forearm)Bastard ! I DON'T WANT HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOU!

Lucci: pitty, her d-

Then zack grabs lucci's neck to choke him as what cp9 witness the room is pitch black and silver even oddly cold, hot and lifeless shiver to their spines even sweat of feared, what everyone spotted an image of a huge killing intents aura burst out from zack and behind him is , the god of death . The grim reaper flashes it's red eyes deeply to their souls as zack in his ghost formed and punch lucci face as the cp9 sweat so munch in fear even Neptune, franky, penni, mumu and iris heart are shocked to , they all felt that except koan. They stumble and fall to the ground as they see zack breath out to show icy breath like they stared death and his eyes glow bright red flashes, they can see the beyond furious bloodlust of murderous in his eyes and his past and so many veins pop out.

Lucci: _w-what?_

Kaku: _a grim reaper?_

Kalifia: _my word._

Bluneo: _whoa._

Penni: _oh~._

Sanji: _what the?_

Franky: _WOW!_

Zack: let me and my brother tell you a story rob, about two boys, one is the agent of life and death and the second is the agent of chaos, and thanks to the cold hard world of cruel people and a true monster of all monsters.

Lucci: what?!

zack: yes, the first boy who have parents, mother and father, a little sister. This to show their lives normal along things are go do or bad as the boy felt alone being pick up by the kids at the outside world while growing up. Suddenly the mother vanish however made a promise but years after years the child waited, somehow the boy. His heart reach connect to a girl who more then a friend. Their soul are like meant for be together, till she reveal her corrupt, cruel and nasty nature make the boy's negative slowly grow even worst. The monster took him as an endless pain, suffer, torment, rebuilding him inside and out with tools that painful to kill a mortal piece by piece. the monster made the child pain never stop cycle of ways to die, He escape but his life is gone as in the after life he met the god of death to his door and learn and hear his words about it even in life. He came to the world of living with a beyond curse, met his sister as he hid his side from her, they have a new parents munch abusive, so munch of hurting as the boy protect his sister until an enemies of cruel people threading and attack the boy who fought back till his sister sacrifice. It breaks the boy's mind, but only bent and pray for hope as his negative and darkness with his light of a soul unleashed as it grows, a being between life and death never died, he punish the horrible people who do wrongs even truly evil and save the innocent from the shadow in day and night who cried for help, but the people see him as a monster by fear, anger and hatred as he become the angel of life and death.

Penni then hugs him from the back with a smile on her face and Neptune hug his arm.

lucci: w-what about ,t-they other b-b-oy?

koan: oh he just the same like the first one except, the boy was born and somehow unknown parents he never met till kids pick at him a lot, after adopted he never got along cuz see them not blood ,he's like the joker and jester to want make people laugh ,tricks and not to mention make friends but somehow they see him nothin but a fool as ignore ,the parents hope and talk to their son of believe and be to the family as it happen, he met a girl who is like an angel he fall in love but what he see her inner self she show is a witch, a witch who trick and hurt his soul, at home she kill what he love and took him to a place with monster and making him so munch broken, a pit of a hellish water. A water that no mortal nor anyone ever in life nor death cant survive, the boy fall there by the witch's forces. It change him to broke out of his shell, nothin but madness that flow like a huge waves in his mind, body and soul. They locked him up to dangerous till he broke out to kill what sin they did of their corruption desires, as an animal he is one with every beast but knowledge with it as people was afraid and fear by him as he never trust no one. He make all who don't understand pay as they see him as a fiend but the truth is , he's an outcast who's broken as savage beast of a man he is, he's a guardian angel who help and protect the innocent soul of any being but to corrupt monster of their un-pure heart will feel his punish and torment till he give them his laughter to never forget his hellish wrath and pure will, then he become one with the madness and chaos along a beast and a man together as single one body but many minds in his thoughts, the true agent of chaos.

Kaku: wait, don't tell me…

Koan turn his demon formed shocked cp9

Zack and koan: there standing right in front of you cp9.

Penni: and I'm the wife to the grim reaper.

Neptune: me too!

Mumu: even my devil king.

Iris heart: same here with koany~.

Kaku: huh, did you bang them?

Koan: yes.

Zack: I bang robin.

Penni: kaku, I didn't know that your a pervert.

kaku blush amberrsed he just said it, lucci is shock of zack bang her.

zack: to let you know they're not pregnant

koan: our cum is different in our special ways.

Then they heard.

Ussop: wait! Robin please! Don't go in there, seriously! This is really, really bad idea! Stop!

as robin open the door as make sanji happy as zack smile.

Sanji: robin! There you are!

Ussop: we're in deep trouble.

Sani: i'm so happy are you okay? Say something!

Zack: hey there robin-

He notice sense as he telepathic.

Zack: _robin! Don't tell me he's controlling you?_

Robin: _help me zacky!_

Zack: _okay on 3 we broke it and you block it._

She nodded.

Zack: _1, 2, 3!_

as then they broke the control.

Franky: so that nico robin huh?

Neptune: yep, character of this story and anime along manga and game!

Franky: fine by that, look like the girl from the wanted poster that for sure.

Sanji: let me knock these guys out, then we'll escape, we run away together and leave all this behind us kay? Is gonna be alright.

Lucci smirk..

Zack: hey robin,(look at lucci,bluneo and kaku then back to robin) do you have play ball? (smirk wider)

Robin: (smile devilishly) yep.

Lucci: ball?

Zack: yep but instead(grin eviliy), you three you boy's balls.

Kaku: uh….

Robin smile as her arm cross, as arms pop out appeared in front of lucci's ,kaku's and bluneo's legs .

Lucci: what the...

Robin: **OCHO FLEUR: CRUSH!** (she squeeze her hands while smirk eviliy)

The 3 cp9 male all scream in pain from there balls being crushed.

Kalifa: lucci! Kaku! Blueno!

Zacl: penni, iris heart, tamed this ugly wench.

koan: iris heart, punish this bitch sheep in her place.

Penni: how about you let me handle this, she was my ungrateful student.

koan: hey mumu, iris heart, which of these rotten zoo animal pest you wanna have fun with?

Iris heart: (pull her whip to make a crack sound as she smiled) I'll have a pussycat to play with.

Lucci flinch eyes wide.

Koan: nice, very nice and you mumu?

Mumu turn to her dark self as she grin wider.

Kaku flinch.

Neptune: I ride on the cow!

zack: good, good. (look down at lucci and robin walk to her boyfriend and lean to him) I bet your wondering what's going since your confuse huh? Well,(sit on a chair while robin sit on his lap) well me have a drink and ventriloquist talent.

Hattori fly on and land on zack's shoulder as he begin to drink his root beer he pull out.

Hattori: koko! You ain't the only one with tricks on not been notice till now pussycat!

Robin: you sneaky hunk, (hold zack's head to her breasts) your so cute when your that way~

Sanji: damn it! Why him!? I did the most work! (anime tears)

Franky: WOW! That's my bro!

Hattori: is what I do.

Lucci: so you and your brother along the crew-

Zack drinking another drink and ate some oero pie.

Hattori: yes! We can senese from your pure evil and a little birdie info us about you, kaku, blueno, and kalfia disguise as normal people at water 7. The reason you didn't recognize penni cuz my brother and I did some tricks of your mind even mind control you, robin pretend to betray us and follow you guys but she trick you all along thanks to me that is. As iceberg is alive, the people at water 7 heard and tell rumor even we got it on tape and now everyone already know thanks to us! Kokoko!

Lucci: you…

Iris heart: (crack his whip at his back as he scream) silence pussycat!

Zack: hey, consider it even.

Then he use telekinesis to grab kalfia's glasses and give to robin.

Zack: here you go.

Robin: oh~, I like.

as then she put it on.

robin: how I look?

Zack: smart my angel.

Kalifa: that's my glasses!

Robin: not anymore. (adjust her new glasses)

They heard clapping as levatron came in.

levatron: nice job, I expect as always.

Zack: just who the hell are you?!

Levatron chuckle then laugh evil as he turn back to konton shock everyone except robin.

Konton: let say we have nice time to meet you face to face, brother.

Zack: another me?

Robin: careful everyone, he's the mean opposite of zack.

Konton: konton, konton kurokami orion, and now,(grunt and groan) my idiotic psychopath brother is coming here.

Koan: it's an evil space mutant to harvest our organs!? (pull out a cannon) you won't steal my golblater this time rodent!

Feral jester: HOTDOG! CORNDOG!

Koan: what?

Feral jester land on the hole from the roof splatted koan as he got his motorcycle.

Koan: ow! Koan's head!

Mumu and iris heart: koany!

Feral jester: yellow! What the fuck yo doing? Me am feral jester!

Konton: why the hell you doing here?! Doc said you suppose to be stay and your next task soon, selfish little dickhead.

Feral jester: me got board so me come here! Hahahahahaha!

Konton slap his face in frustration.

Koan muffle as feral jester move out of the way as koan got up and dizzy.

Koan: owa.

Sanji: that's koan's counterpart? he looks dead.

Konton: he is, also we don't want everything go further.

Feral jester: beside we don't work with no marine, government nor no one, pussycat and group weakling, also they do need a boost(Snap his finger)

as the cp9 got up as dark aura and purple around them.

Franky: damn it what going on?! Now they're back to their feet.

Lucci laugh mad and roar like a monster

ussop: franky! detach the 3rd car.

Franky: what? what'd we gonna do?

Penni: I'm with him.

Ussop: run!

Zack and koan: run?

Franky: where gonna run?

Sanji: the heck you talking about?

Ussop: you to guys ! get ready and zack get robin too.

kaku: make sure franky doesn't escape.

Blueno: right.

Ussop: **SNIPER KING! SMOKE STAR!**

Zack: robin! Now! (grab her in bridal style)

robin: right

While cp9 coughing from the smokeLevatron is not coughing and feral jester laughing crazy.

kaku:what kind of stupid stunt is that ?!

ussop: move it !

zack: I got her but I don't know how this is going !

Zack,penni,neptune,mumu,koan,sanji and franky: ALRIGHT!

as the cars deattach.

with ben and Austin and they other

Luffy: WOAH! TURN BACK!

As Austin and his girls along koan's and zack's and ben's girl even ben in the lab that ausitn using a microscope to see of the dead crystal from armorpettira as then turn back to see feral jester's skin.

ben: so who is this fake clone.

Austin see it more and gasp in shock.

nepgear: what is it Austin ?

ausitn: h-he's no fake, is really is koan but not like our, and to look of it his cells are dead, I think he's , undead and the energy is absolute corruption and negative along evil energy of it.

betty: that doesn't sound good.

noire: that figure the two alien forms.

Austin: I got my a** beat on that island of koan's counterpart ! damn it , is like how he bite my head when we first met.

Ben: dude, he did.

Austin: oh good knowing that Sherlock!

ben: don't look me Einstein, you saw it coming!

sally: break it up you two!

leory: hey guys! Luffy yelling at sumo frog in the way of the railwave.

Austin: oh, okay, (realize) wait what?!

Ben and Austin run out and pop there heads out to see luffy yelling at Yokozuna.

ben and Austin: YOKOZUNA?!

Luffy: LOOK OUT !

with zack ,koan and they other

as the smoke clear the cars is separated.

ussop:YES ! WE DID IT ! WE GOT ROBIN BACK !

franky: you know, I should be happy, but I'm not really a big fan of this running away stuff.

penni: me neither , I dontsee how this a victory.

Neptune:meh, I don't know what to say.

plutie fall asleep.

mumu: either plutie tired or this plan make her slept

koan: boo! (pouted) is lame of this plan.

Zack: (pouted)not cool at all, I still wanna fight them.

Sanji: the smokescreen was a stupid idea it exactly surprise them.

Ussop: sniper king said, the plan not involve us not fight scary guys like them is the best plan of all.

Sanji: doubtful, beside that was to easy.

Franky: yeah these guys are not like they other ,we shouldn't let our guard down.

Koan: like that?!

Then thorn whips attached to the separated car as they see a bloody red fox like tentacles this coming from feral jester's back.

Feral jester: me ate the ghoul-ghoul fruit: beast model! And the mythical zoan type: model monkey king!

Zack: oh great!

Koan: him too?!

Sanji: what's that?!

Franky: those throning whips again?

Kalfia: i got them, now blueno!

Blueno: right.

Franky: quick cut those things!

Feral jester and blueno pull the separate cars.

Ussop: THERE PULLING US BACK!

Sanji: these guys are powerful!

Bluneo grab the 2 cars.

Bluneo: did you actually think a smokescreen should stop us?

Koan: it was sniper king's idea

Sanji: like i said, it was way to easy.

Penni: alright, time to get to work boys and girls.

Lucci: now remember, don't kill any of the strawhat nor omni teror, that's our agreement..

Sanji: hey Koan.

Kaon: sup?

Sanji: mind give me a hand?

Koan: sure

Sanji and koan dash up to bluneo.

Sanji: I'm gonna ask you, to let go of our car!

Sanji kick his neck then koan kick him make blueno grunt as he almost fall.

Koan: sanji together !

Sanji: okay

Sanji and Koan: (sanji spin in one hand and koan make a break dance) **DON BLA GON!**

Koan and Sanji kick blueno very hard as he almost cough blood of koan's kick crack his rib cage.

Kaku: now that is a pretty powerful kick , it almost broke they iron body and the savage nephlem kick even stronger without using powers.

Blueno suddenly about to let go of the car , hosever ko ton beal his wounds as he got if as he panting of the pain.

Blueno: ouch.

Kaku: careful blusno , dont take him lightly, he doesn't havs a boutny on him but he one of their main fighter along savqge naphlem is too tough.

Sanji: that martial art style is crazy but there still going down.

Konton then make arms pop out to grab ussop.

Zack and koan: ussop!

Penni: no!

She about to help but got blast by a black fire by konton then feral blast webs from his mouth at Plutie, mumu and neptune.

Feral jester grab robin by his tentscles tightly as she grunt as he smash her to the floor uncocnious and let her go.

Koan: sniper king! Girls!

Sanji: it cant be.

Kaku: hey body, you shluld learn to pay attention

He kick Sanji to the ground.

Franky: eyebrows!

Zack: I'm sick of this shit!

Koan: me too! This is stubborn!

Zack: franky you thinking what I'm thinking?

Franky: hey! Well we come this far , so what escApe huh then here your chance !

Zack turn to P. Fourarms and koan as wild massaco along Franky, they push the wall of the door at them as they T the other side with the cp9.

Sanji: zack! Koan! Franky!

The two alien turn back to normal as then feral jestsr give them seastones .

Konton: time to good

Feral jester: you go on , we'll catch up later sooner at enies lobby

Konton teleproted away as kaku sea stones zack and koan along penni as they got the tide up plutie, neptuns and Mumia.

Kaku: that was uncall for, now these sea stone should keep you down.

Franky: didn't expect that did ya?

Lucci: i don't understand your intention, why side with them in the first place?

Penni: why? I'll tell you way, it's because of that moronic iron face is to blame!

Franky: uh-huh what she said and I couldn't take it anymore, no matter what she said or did those two idiots aren't going to leave without her.

Zack: yeah and beside, look at you cp9 following order by a scrawling wimp scrap face as his bastard.

Penni: and I would like to give him some payback, for harassing me all those years ago.

Zack:(demonic voice)HE DID WHAT?! (make the sea train shake a bit)

Penni: yeah, for trying to spank my butt, being a creep, he even stared at my chest and don't get me started what lucci did unforgiving.

Zack: I smell he killed 13 incontinent.

Penni: bingo, and he is making a mockery of the heroes name! When Lucci was thirteen years old, a kingdom had five hundred of its soldiers taken hostage by a pirate crew, with the captain demanding to be made the new king of the kingdom. As the government saw the king beginning to admit defeat, they sent in Lucci to deal with the situation. He infiltrated the prisoners' holding ground and killed all five hundred hostages in the room, thus neutralizing the possibility of a trade and eliminating the soldiers that Lucci believed to be weak.

Zack:(turn lucci) are you fucking retarded?!

Lucci: I'm just doing what is given to me.

Zack: those are innocent who been capture, you only think a mission and job is your life, your not an agent of justice, your an agent of corrupt weapons, who kill, lie, framed other like try to kill iceberg and framed us because we're pirates, (turn to they other cars to sanji, robin and ussop) guys ! we'll be alright! when you see strawhat and they other help along whatever franky's plan is

feral jester: bluneo.

Bluneo: yes.

He make a door in thin air and he and feral jester went in there as they open to another side of the cart behind sanji.

Blueno: your wrong, if there a buster call. you'll be obliterated.

Feral jester: along everybody.

Koan: me know me smell him of a devil fruit!

Franky: huh? bluneo disappeared?!

Penni: no franky that his devil fruit power, he's a door man.

Lucci: he can created door out of thin air and use it to travel in another location, at any rate don't bother try to escape, your friends is cuff up. (stomp on zack's and koan's head) is simply not possible

Feral jester then punch ussop to the face make him fall down unconscious since bluneo finger pistol him at the chest.

Sanji: ussop!

Bluneo: iron body.

As snaji's kick dind't faze

Blueno: your last kick harder, tired out already?

feral jester grab sanji's leg and smash him as he went unconscious by his force.

feral jester: out cold and, (shot webs to tide robin up) there, now there, i'm out.

Bluneo: got it.

As he went to the door back to his allies and then lucci grab both zack's and koan's shirt while he smirk at the two.

Lucci: it's over you two, your coming along and consider payback.

Zack and koan smirking wider.

Lucci: and what yo utwo smirking about?

Zack: nothing munch.

Koan: just this.

Penni: **IRON STOMP!**

Penni then slam lucci's gut that felt like a hammer, make him to let go as send crash to the floor as he got up coughing a bit blood.

Lucci: you think that stop me? Your powerless now!

Penni: I don't thinks so~(smirk evil) 

Zack break the seasotne cuff, koan ate his, penni broke hers as robin woke up.

Zack: once again, not the only one to trick people.

Lucci: thats impossible!

Koan: well we forget to tell you at the story of the two boys that is us.

Zack and koan: we can do they impossible.

Their eyes glows as cp9 is now mind control and hypnotize.

Zack: penni.

penni: right, (Clap her hands) **FAKE OUT!**

That made cp9 knocked out and unconscious as koan grab kaku's cap and put it on.

koan: sleep tight.

zack: well done, now there knock out but awake up in my control, i'll just have to pull the string on them and soon we made it to enis lobby we'll wait for they others, right now let enjoy ourself and relax.

Robin: could you get me out please?

Zack: of course, but you know you can break them right?

Robin: yeah but I want you to do my sexy hero.

zack then remove the seastone cuff, Neptune broke out of the web along help mumu and plutie out of it too. 

zack: there we go.

Robin: (hugs him) my hero.

Then jumping though the car walls is shadow bunny as she is hugging zack and breathing hard.

Franky: another stuff rabbit?! What'd they come from?!

Zack:(eyes wide) what the fuck?! shadow bunny?!

Shadow: this is long enough! (breath) I want huggys. (start to tear up)

zack: how the hell? Did you just latterly run all this way here?

Shadow bunny: yes.

Franky: WOW! How did she do that?!

Penni: hmm, do you think she's up to train the six powers?

Zack: she really good of it, but shadow you got me a heart attack when you do that, I was gonna use the air door to grab you.

Shadow bunny: to slow, hugs now. (stuff her face onto his arm)

Zack: nah, let me try it so it be better.

He snap his finger as she teleported to the sea trains.

Zack: **THIN DOOR!**

He open a door out of the air and grab shadow bunny then hug her to his chest.

zack: there, munch better.

Shadow: so… warm. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Penni: oh she is so cute, can I have one?

franky: i'll be on the first cars. (went inside of the door)

Zack: yeah, she very clingy on me and here have a zacky plushy.

He pull out a zacky plushie.

Penni: oh thank you.

as then hug the plushie.

zack: also I mimic this from lucci, so I can relax more to have fun.

Koan: same with koan!

Zack's legs, arms grow of a leopard but snow white fur, ears, tail, sharp teeth, koan have lion tail, ear, legs, arms, and sharp teeth.

Zack: there a snow leopard.

Koan: girl you arlight?

Their girls stay silence as they tackle them in a hug.

Robin: so soft!

Penni: FLUFFY!

Neptune: oh you look adorable!

Mumu: CUDDLY!

Plutie: fluffy.

koan purr when mumu and plutie petting him as Neptune pull out a cat toy straw.

Neptune: here kitty zacky, I got you something to play with.

zack: nep that not gonna work

As she swing it left and right as zack stared at it ten caught it with his hands.

zack: mine!

Neptune: it looks like it's working.

Shadow bunny yawn and look at the snow leopard zack she cuddly with.

Shadow bunny: yay! More cuddles!

Zack: uh-huh.

Shadow bunny look at the unconscious kalifa's outfit as she got an idea then poof out to her human form then copy kalfia's outfit, except sleeveless and underneath it is a white long sleeves but the shoulder a bit puffy as she reveal her cleavage while wearing a black tie, black legging and sandal shoes and black gloves.

Shadow bunny: so how do I look?

Zack: so dangerous and sexy, my bladed shadow bunny. (petted her head)

She made a bunny smile enjoying the pet.

Neptune: also penni how many of those new power you just did? And what they do?

Penni: oh, I have worked with parts of my body, but I'll have to keep that a secret for now.

Zack: yeah thanks of some training it help since in a private room that i set age immuntiy but we change like 3 years in there.

Penni: now we have have some time.

Penni, shadow bunny neptune turn to purple heart and robin smile sexy push their breasts toward his chest.

Penni: what do you say…

Robin: we picked up...

Purple heart: when we left off...

Shadow bunny: sexy~?

Zack: sure but this be interesting.

Koan his head hug by iris heart's breasts and mumu's breasts.

Mumu: are you liking your pillows master.

Iris heart: We can even feed you our milk~

Koan: hotdog!

 **With ben, austin and they others.**

Luffy and the sumo frog along austin, ichigo and ben is outside.

Austin: is her really arguing with the frog?

Ben: dude, this is luffy we're talking about here, his crewmate must've endore what he do all the time

Austin: yeah good point, another koan who is a pirate and a rubberman.

Luffy: DUMB FROG! DON'T GROWL AT ME YOU BIG JERK! (whack at him) THAT SLAP OF YOUR STOP THE TRAIN IF IR WASN'T FOR ICHIGO ! WE ABOUT TO CATCH UP! NOW APOLOGIZE!

Ichigo: relax luffy, at least he here's, we can get all the help.l we want for thie mission.

Kokoro: hey! Yokozuna stop wrestling! Get your groggy butt over here!

He jump over and land.

Luffy: he ran away!

As the frog speak in a smile.

Kokoro: what was that? Your glad I'm still okay? How sweet, i know you was trying to save me, but you jump to gut. These folks didn't kidnapped me hahahha!

Ben and Austin: she can speak frogs?!

Ichigo: it seems that way, hey guys i think there another train.

Ben: i only senses sanji and ussop in there.

Austin: what happen to zack and koan? Are they still in the train?

As then they got a telepathic messages from zack and koan.

Ben: seem we got their messages.

Austin: yeah since the franky family.

 **The next day**

As the sea train of the cp9 mind control zack, koan, franky and the other are awake.

Zack: well that was fun.

Penni: yeah, it's good to catch up on the ungrateful students I have to teach.

Zack: and humiliate them, I cant wait soon when everyone come we burn spanda's dream to piecies

Neptune: yesterday was fun.

 **Flashback**

The 4 duplicate zack kissing penni, shadow, purple heart, robin while the koan 2 kissing iris heart and mumu.

Penni: zacky, switch our bodies like at water 7.

Zack: okay who you want to switch?

Penni: robin.

Purple heart: I want to switch with shadow.

Zack: okay.

He touch their shoulders as they switch bodies.

Penni/robin: huh, so this is her body.

Robin/penni: nice figure penni.

Purple heart/shadow bunny: yay! I'm fluffy!

Shadow bunny/purple heart: GIVE ME BY BODY BACK!

Purple heart/shadow bunny: but shadow! Your so adorable, and beside you have my body, why wont you enjoy it for zacky?

Shadow bunny/purple heart: yeah right! I want to cuddly with my zacky as me!

Purple heart/shadow bunny: then why not dress as a bunnygirl? it counts.

Zack: she got a point shadow, beside if you get along i'll hug you this entire trip while sleeping.

shadow bunny/purple heart: I would, if I don't know how to change manually!

zack: Neptune would and I do, now behave or no huggy when your back to your body.

this make her pale as she zoom to hug him tight in anime tears.

Shadow bunny/purple heart: please don't.

Zack: okay good.

Penni/robin: you have a nice outfit robin, (press her breasts to robin/penni) so sexy.

She make arms come out to fondle her ass make robin/penni moan.

Robin/penni: your not half bad yourself penni.

She is fondling her breasts as she moan as then using ink to suck on penni/robin's nipples make her moan more.

Shadow bunny/purple heart: (hugs zack) mine!

Zack: now to take you.

He make her bend down as zack prime shove his cock inside of her as she moaned while pounding her hard, zack 2 let robin/penni ride on his cock up and down while he fondling her breasts and twisting her nipples, zack 3 and 4 did a doggy at penni/robin and purple heart/shadow bunny a lot while spanking their ass a lot and grope them, koan do the doggy at iris heart very fast as her ass is red, koan 2 pounding mumu by lift her up as her legs wrapped around her waist, then zack make his girl switch back as all the girls moan like crazy, feeling the lovebite, spanking, kisses from their boyfriends.

Robin: OH YES! KEEP FUCKING ME! FUCK ME HARD!

Penni: I'M GOING CRAZY! DON'T STOP!

Purple heart: KEEP SPANKING ME MY SEXY GOD!

Iris heart: MORE! MORE! FUCK MORE!

Shadow: SO WARM! YOUR MEATY COCK IS SO GOOD!

Mumu: FUCK ME! FUCK ME MORE!

Zack and koan: WE'RE CUMMING!

They all cummed, All of the girls are speaking gibberish as they are loosing there minds on pleasure/

 **end flashback**

Koan: yep, it sure is good.

Zack: and the best.

Shadow bunny: (cuddled his chest while sleeping) so warm, sleep forever.

as the mind control blueno, kaku and kalifia offer penni and robin some root beer, carrot juice, milk, coffee and tea.

Blueno, kaku and kalifa: here's your morning beverage master and mistress. (zombified tone)

Penni: why thank you.

zack: yeah thanks.

they accept the drinks.

penni: so zack, you and koan told the story to them yesterday, was that true?

zack:(look down at his root beer) yeah, if it wasn't for ben, we would suffer still.

Penni: everyone has a past they don't want to look back too, and who is this monster?

Zack: dung.

Robin: did you say dung?!

Penni: the one who did this to you?!

Koan: know him?

Robin: is known as "Black dragon of the sea" dung, his bounty is 599,000,000 berry.

penni: legend said he died and face the pirate king once and never heard as he strike and the entity of despair. He was hard to killed and capture, the world government fear of was power he possessed, as the marine and admiral hope someday capture him but no buster call couldn't handle him as he's a true monster of all humans or animals, his own army as he got.

Zack: really? Didn't expect that since we killed him once.

Penni: I see, but he is wanted dead for a while.

Robin: impressive you and your brother killed him.

Koan: he was revive, and now somehow the marine and admiral perhaps didn't recognize him for such a long time, he now have alliance and who know what.

Penni: now every bounty hunter in the world will try to kill him again, until they see the afterlife

Zack: well dung is not easy, also luffy told me he fought crocodile who was a warlord?

Penni: yes and there blackbeard, jinbe my old friend, dolfimingo i use to work, hawkeye, hancock , and moria.

Koan: i feel like i wanna pound the flimingo guy and have his glasses.

Penni: do me a favor, of save monet and his sister.

Zack: who's that?

Penni: well, monet is a harpy scientist.

Koan: anything esle?

Penni: ate the snow snow fruit and she had a sister, mind sparing and help her?

Zack: friend of yours?

Penni: yes, they are the only people that I can stand along viola.

Koan: you can count on us!

Zack: also this haki, (he flex his fingers) i'm surprise we able to do it, it sure come in handy.

Penni: you know only a handful can master the technique.

zack:yeah , which i'm fired up to train it more, also these warlord sound like tougher pirates ?

Penni: yes, I'm surprise luffy met crocodile.

Zack: zoro told me he met hawkeye, and trust me, he give it all, and survive hawkeye's black sword of one slash of a cut on an angle half of zoro's torso, that the reason he have stiches and survive that he swear of his goal.

Penni: got to say, he still got it.

Koan: so tell us about kizaru and akainu, we know aokiji the most and his power.

Zack: for some odd reason, I felt like to murder this akainu guy.

Penni: ugh, akainu is one of the most hardcore generals in the world, and not in a good way. He has the magma magma fruit which turns him into a walking volcano, kizaru is a laid back general with a weird face, he is a light man which means he ate the light light fruit.

Koan: hmm that's explain it.

Zack: okay i wanted to murder that magma asshole and sent him to the Sun!

Penni: good luck, but akainu can burn out your smolder powers, even with your hyper regeneration you can't just simply beat the guy.

Zack: oh don't give up doubt, is not first turn suffer internal burn in magma even so munch.

Penni: say what?

Zack: whwn i was tormented by dung he burn and incerated me to dust 80,000 times of magma , black fire and blue fire.

Penni: oh my god! He did that to you?!

Zack: yeah.

Penni: (hugs him) oh you poor boy.

Zack: beside even he is magma you forgot my other devil fruit power is beyond hotter and burning then magma.

Penni: of course i forgot about the double double element fruit: fire and ice , and wait , if it go to your smoldering, and that means...

Zack: means it can hurt him of a detestation explosive rival to a nuke but holding back.

Penni: (hugs harder) you are just amazing!

Zack: you too penni, since you along the girls i mate can do full of surprises and tricks. Like for example of your ink ink fruit , you can relate to control toxic poison and make your ink cold or hot since is liquid tempature , shapeshift , solidifed , darkness and acid.

Penni: hmm nice and thanks for that and i can mimic like you do?

Zack: of course, in your ways and anything you can do is impossible too as long comes with practice and creativity, like how i mimic luffy's and other devil fruit powers. And so do you and my other girls.

Penni: (smile) and that case.

She then look at lucci then look back at zack with a smirk.

Zack: wait your not gonna.

Penni: oh yeah.

She then start to morph as fur appeared on her body but only the arms and cheetah feature but didnt change size as she stay regular. 

Penni: **CHEETAH: LIMB POINT.** So what do you think?

Zack: so cute and proud. (petting her head and cheetah ears)

Penni is purring, robin the smirk as she make arm pop out but stretch as rubber to hold zack pull him toward robin as she hug him.

Zack: woah, that luffy's power, you mimic and mixed to up.

Robin: why of course.

Zack: how franky?

Robin: i duplicate myself so we can talk.

Zack: good also let me give you two a nice messages.

He then make arms pop out as messaging penni's and robin's breasts as they moan and enjoy it.

Penni: oh~, naughty boy~.

Robin: your using my ability for something this dirty~.

Zack: you know you enjoy and want it

As he do it more as make them moan as the snail phone ringing a bit.

Penni: hey idiot kalifia.

Kalfia:(zombified tone) yes mistress?

Penni: answer the snail phone.

Kalifia: hello?

Snail phone: enies lobbies determent management here, is everything order regerdest transferred?

Kalifa: yes, we'll be delivery the two criminal along the most wanted of bounty of deadman fury and the savage nephlaem from the omni terror crew on the schedule. We can see the island to expect us.

Snail phone: understood, we'll make prosperous for return.

She end her call and bow to penni and other.

Kalfia: (zombified) all according from your wish mistress and master.

Penni: purrfect.

Zack: since we know the drill to fake out this. So we can wait for they other to come. Hey pussycat , slap your face and punch your balls and same to you square girrafe and cow man.

Lucci, kaku and blueno nodded as they slap themselves and punch their nuts in pain.

Robin: kalfia, be a table for my feet to relax.

Kalfia: yes mistress.

She got onto her knees and robin relaxes her feet on her back.

Zack: so you two enjoying your massages?

Penni: yes I do, (hold zacks hand and make it digs into her shorts) but I love this area massaged~.

Zack: what about you robin?

Robin: I am, (holds zacks other hand as she make it digs into her shirt) how about a deep tissue massage~?

He nodded as his hand went inside of penni's trouser short along finger her pussyfooting and his other hand masses robin's underneath shirt and masses her nipple too. Robin and penni smiled and moaned a little as they let zack play with there bodys, zack start to nibble on robin's neck and so do penni as they moan more.

Penni: (moan) so how you three, (moan) met Ben?

Zack: well first it was me recruit first when i was found by ben and his grandpa, after my rampage out of control form black ghost. They help me and train as adopted part of the family , even i learn from best teacher and friends, austin next couldn't control a dragon form. So we both stop even help him heal his pain like ben did to me. And koan, well he wasn't a villain nor hero but people call him a villain, it was a tough battle. He have amnesia of some particle memories lost and then when me and ben defeat him he remember, we offer him to join us. But he want a lot of times and days to think and clear his mind of what he did, then the final battle of dung, the 4 of us ck even dung almost manipulate koan but show he help us as together we kill him, we thanks ben since he was a hero since 10 and stop many wars, universe danger with his family and friends.

Penni: (moan) i-i see, oh~ I want more~.

Robin: me to~.

Zack: oh i will.

 **With ben, asutin and they others.**

Ben, austin and luffy outside with the sumo frog and kokoro.

Kokoro: is been 8 years now, been long since tom taken away from us, I watch you challenge the sea train everyday since then again and again.

Austin: that explain it, one tough frog.

Ben: he wanna make sure no one take his friends.

Kokoro: you was trying to get stronger weren't you? So you wont have to lose the one you love ever again. So you have the power to protect them.

As Yokozuna begin to cry.

Kokoro: don't cry, now you put that training to the test big boy, you remember your old pal franky right? He had taken away from the bad guy too like tom, the good news is we're on way to save him as we speak, so your up for a fight or what?

As Yokozuna croak loud.

Ben: haha, I guess that's a yes.

Kokroo: hey boys, I think I found another friend for ya.

Luffy: sound good to me, (chuckle) nice job monster granny, wait or is it frog granny?

Ben: anyway, we should be preparing for enis lobby.

Nami: kokoro, Austin, I found a good currents running to the south west

Austin: yeah zack give us the messages while koan sent us he details and map how to go in, cuz there gonna be a lot of enemies in our way before we reach zack, koan and they others in.

Luffy: LET'S GO!

 **with zack, koan and they other**

Zack, kaon and his girls are putting their seastones and chain up as the sea train stop as the marines are coming.

As the marines bringing the boys first but franky, zack and koan are biting the heads of 3 marines.

Marin 2: OW! GET OFF OF ME!

Marine 41: AH! THIS PSYCHO HAVE SHARP TEETH!

Marine 3: HELP! HELP!

Franky, koan and zack

Marine 5: woah! everybody stand back!

Mairne 8:careful! Those guys bite!

As robin, penni, neptune and plutie giggle see it funny as the 3 boys picking a fight at the marines.

Lucci: must these guys be so nosy.

He got whack by the cheek by koan, as lucci and other cp9 still mind control, all agent and marine line up as the franky, zack, koan, penni, robin, plutie and Neptune while the two stuffy bunny hugging zack and koan.

Marine 23: I never see them up close.

Marine 68: pretty imitating.

Marine 99: oh my god! the deadman fury and the savage neplhaem! Even blackehart penni!? Alive!

Marine 7: that guy is cutting flam right?

Marine 75:no way, that woman must be, nico robin, wow she goerous and who are those two girls?

Mairne 1: open the main gate!

As they wallk up stairs as the main gate is open.

Franky: huh?

Neptune: wow!?

Shadow bunny: interesting.

Mumu: i'll say.

Plutie: is so big.

Franky: what the hell is this crazy place?!

They see eniess lobby of a very huge waterfall hole.

Zack: so this is eniis lobby eh?

Koan: a frekaing huge waterfall! Like a toilet! Hahahahaha!

Franky: what?! There a freakin hole in the ocean!

Zack: yeah we can see that, now remember guys, since we'll wait for the rest of the gang to come.

Robin: yes since we detail this place.

Penni: and everybody should be good.

Koan: yeah, we'll take the battle to them.

Zack:(smirk) look out marines, world government, cp9 and spandam.

Koan: cuz if you guys want a war, cuz is time to go wild!

Zack: to show you what true hero as a pirate would do, it's time to roll out!


	12. Flag 12

Zack, koan, shadow bunny, penni, mumu, neptune, plutie robin and franky are with the cp9 heading of ennis lobby.

Zack: well this is it.

Koan: koan wonder how's the other are dealing?

 **Meanwhile**

The group is continuing of the sea while training

As the franky family is catching

Franky members: we got to hurry!

Franky member 7: cant you both go any faster?!

As then the franky family found ussop and sanji in the half seatrain.

Franky member 8: (crying anime tears) so big bro franky sacrifice hismelf to you guys?

Sanji: yeah, Zack and koan too, they try to rescue robin but said have a plan , i have a feeling this levatron keeping them prison.

Franky member 8: big bro is such a kind guy!

Sanji: we need to hurry and make it in time.

Franky member 9: look! The light of the nightless island! Is ennis lobby!

Franky member 4: really?! I can't believe we made it.

They cheering.

Sanji: nightless island?

Franky member 17: yeah, the sun never stop shinning, so is nightless but sometime we called adictional island or daytime island too.

Sanji: is that so?

They heard a seatrain noise!

Luffy: we found them! The giant yagazard!

Austin: hey guys!

Ben: seem we found ya!

Sanji: luffy!

Ussop: ben! Austin!

Luffy: hey! Sanji! (spotted ussop as sniper king) who the heck is that?

Austin: (turn ben) is that ussop with a mask?

Ben: yep.

Cocoro: hahaha , looks like we caught up to them no problem.

Nami: well now we found they others, time for a date to the worrld goverment

Corocro: hell yeah it is! Hahahahaha!

Ichigo: we all better get ready.

Deadpool: it be a hell feista to that place!

 **Meanheile at eniss lobby**

This of spandaman and the other cp9 3 troops report and stuff, Spider-Man is swinging around eniss lobby.

As he ebgin spying on top of the window.

Spider-Man: hmm.

Spandaman in a room with 3 otjer cp9 members.

Spandaman: at last, after 5 long years the time has finally come for me of all 8 member of cp9 finally reunite, it should be a time of celebration. (Show a newspaper to the 3 member) instead of it, what the meaning of this?!(slammed to his desk) your orders was suppose assassinate the leader of the revolution! But according to this artifact! Not only you killed those 3 but the others as well! What happen?! If have some excuses, i like to hear it!

?; YOI YOI!

A man with long pink hair bow his head down to the ground, but he is now bowing upsidedown.

?: my most consear appologies and pardons chief, everything is e~ntirling, u~nrecertnily, comple~tely my fault!

In the middle of the couch is a guy of tan skin , long down mustache and a pointy beard, his hair long as a ponytail down, a scar on his left eye. black suit but unbuttoj show not wearingna shirt.

?: stop that komadori! A real man bow his head to anybody. I'll explain everything that happen to the cheif so shut up and get a hold to yourself.

Komadori: YOI YOI! I can't apologize now, and so if need me,( holding a knife) I'll show the blade and taking my own life!

?: don't be mellow dramatic!

Komadori: YOI! YOI!

?: it happened like this chief; we followed the plan to the letter, we intdoplace the forces and we already assination but somehow the enemy found out our plan.

Then the last a big round guy i na suit , green short hair , purple blush like on his cheeks , and his mouth is an actual zipper he unzipped to speak.

?: proably cuz I was talking about all over town chapapa.

?: GAH! YOU AGAIN!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! AND WHAT THE POINT HAVING A ZIPPER ON YOUR MOUTH IF YOU DON'T EVEN USE THE DAMN THING! (he grab the zipper mouth pulling) that little blubbler of your gonna stop understand?! We're secret agent! We got secret to keep!

?: i didnt do it on purpose chapap

?: don't you chapapa me!

?: i cant do anything about it chapapa.

Komadori: YOI YOI! There no need to blame fukuro ! I will take full responsibility! (try to stab his stomach but didnt work) iron body. (drop the knife and mopped) i cant even die right!

?: oh would you get it over with?! You bastard!

Spandaman: enough i understand(spill his coffee on himself) hot! Hot! I spill my coffee dman it ! Oh i hear nero didn't work out, whatever.

Meanwhile with ben and austin and they others.

Austin and ben are trying not to laugh or slap there faces from luffy's and choppers stupidity. Beleiving and falling for sniper king is obviously ussop which luffy and chopper even bobobo is falling for it easily and awe of amaze.

Austin: how can you get by with luffy Nami?

Nami: I ask myself the same question.

sally: chopper maybe a doctor but still like a child.

Deadpool: sniper king need to work on his theme song.

Luffy and chopper: sniper king from sniper island?! for real?!

ussop/sniper king: that's right, I'm a close friend of ussops.

Austin: (facepalm) oh great.

Ussop/sniper king: i'm here because he ask me to aid you on this parallel journey.

Austin: I'll be in my lab, I can't take this much stupidity any longer.. (walked out)

but a portal as spiderman fly crash Austin as he got swirling eyes and a bump on his head as spiderman got up.

Naruto: what happen?

Spidemran: someone just kick me and sent me back here in a flash.

Spiderman: my bad.

Ben: so did you get details?

Spiderman: well, there is a lot guards as marine and agent even not letting us pirate in the gate.

Austin: hmm, looks like we're going to make some force and a plan, but we have be very careful of levatron and feral jester.

Nami: but how can we get in, I mean feral and levatron are like zack and koan.

Austin: well if I'm not mistaken, those two clones are exactly not do and perhaps not doing of whatever dung's plan is.

Sanji: lets think of something.

Austin: well if I'm not mistaken, those two clones are exactly not do and perhaps not doing of whatever dung's plan is, but we know zack and koan out there.

Sniper king/ussop is singing with luffy, chopper and bobobo

Austin: okay everyone calm down and listen up,(as everybody attention)let's discus what we have a map, paulie gonna tell us about it.

as then spread the map about eniss lobby and the gate of justice.

Paulie: I Came to this island once before mantin on the railway,i drew this for what I could remember. Is a rough sketch of they overall of eniss lobby.

everyone looking at the map sketch.

paulie: The gate of justice is located at the back of the island, the only way get to them is the tower of law.

luffy: what's that big black thing?

Paulie: it represents the waterfall.

Luffy: huh?

Paulie: yeah, once we're inside you'll see, if we don't recuse franky,nico robin, zack and koan along their girls before they passed to the main gate into the gate of justice and that's it, is over.

ben: I doubt it, also dung will sent troops of dungle beast, d-enforcer, combination monster of aku's power and symbiotes.

Austin: not to mention marines and agents so we cant let them go to the gates.

Paulie: yep pretty munch, on top of that, even we rush the island at the same time, the onlone going after those cp9 guys and their weird friends are you strawhats and omni terrors, after seeing what you guys do I know how strong you are, that why yo ustay behind when we get there, give us 5 minute to charging the rocketman.

Ben: we put franky gang, galley la, and our other omni terror crew will handle the enemies.

Austin: meaning take on the to gates on of the main, omni terror's ship will help since I put some customize of it

ben: also zack leaves of messages who helping them and let see...

then shock his eyes wide a bit.

Ben: oh crap.

Austin: what?

ben: dung sent someone helping and keep us busy...malware, hobgoblin from the year 2099 aggregor , Riot , geroge ,tsung shang and... another decade.

Austin: another decade? How did he manage to c… (slap his face) time jackers.

ichigo: never seen one yet but now it is, i'll handle him.

Austin: you sure?

Ichigo: I can.

ben: alright the strawhat with us, alexis, yuki, ryuko, saeko, bloom, Deadpool, ragna, jack, spiderman, and dante with us. let's go!

Evile: (look at the window) we're almost there.

Chopper: wait, where's luffy, dante, Bobobo, naruto, bloom and Deadpool.

Nami: huh? They was here a second ago.

Ben: oh no, no. no, no!

Ausitn: don't tell me they...

Snarl: guys there out of the train and enter the place.

They see outside luffy stretch along Deadpool, bobobo, Naruto, bloom and dante grab on to launch out and went in the first to the gate.

Franky member 35: look! Isn't that strawhat and those five guys from the omni terror?

They see them grab on the gate.

Everybody: WHAT?!

Austin: ugh, luffy you imbecile.

Ben: damn it! now Deadpool, bobobo, Naruto, bloom and dante are involve with him.

Deadpool: okay!

Luffy stretch back with his arms.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM! ROCKET!**

He launch himself with the five passengers on his back.

Deadpool and bobobo: YYEEEEHAAAAAAAAAA!

Bloom: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Marine: what the? Something just flew over.

As luffy caught the flag, bloom flought up as they looked at the island and place.

Luffy: woah, what's up with this place? What a huge hole! It looks like the island floating or something!

Deadpool: there's a town as well!

Naruto: robin, franky, zack, koan and they others perhaps in the building.

Bloom can sniff koan's smell.

Deadpool got shot in the head while Naruto dodges the buttelts and dante deflect some bullet being shoot by marine and agent.

Marine 44: there someone on the flagpole, shoot em down and don't let them get away!

Luffy: whoops, guess their spotted us.

They jump down as they charge while bloom flying with them.

Bloom: BLOOM COMING KOANY!

Marine 33: this is the main gate! This is the main gate! I have an urgent messages to the chief officer in front gate! This is the main gate! This is an emergency!

 **With Spandaman**

As he answer the snailphone.

Spandaman: this is Spandaman what's going on?

Marine 33: 6 intruder manage passed through the main gate! And it heading straight toward the main island sir!

Spandaman: what an intruder that what this fuss about? Surely you can handle it

Marine 33: but sir you dont understand-

Marine 55: this is the main island front gate, the 6 intruders eye confirm, don't worry. We'll take care of thing for sure.

Then austin and ben teleported.

Luffy: hey you two.

Ben: well Luffy cant let you have all the fun.

Austin: if you cant beat em, join em!

Ben: hey marines!

Marine 8: hey you guys, that's far enough.

Marine 9: you have the slightest idea where you guys are?

Marine 33: don't take them lightly. If my eyes consensus me! I'm sure theirs! The pirate strawhat luffy and the omni terrors!

They all begin clobber them all.

Austin: let's go!

 **With Zack and Koan**

Zack, koan, penni, robin, franky, mumu, shadow bunny, neptune, and plutie.

As they still walking with cp9 in chain.

Zack: i senses our friends are here.

Koan: hotdog!

Penni: welp, (walks to the gates) I better reintroduce myself.

Zack: don't forget me, I won't let that asshole touch you.

Penni: thanks Zack.

 **Meanwhille with ben and Austin**

Ben as Heatblast and austin as rose thron as along luffy, naruto, bloom, deadpool, dante and bobobo tearing down defeating the marine and agent even come the dungle beast, D-enforncer, and monstrous symbitoe down too even the franky family member attack.

Spandaman: hello! What's wrong?! Answer me?! What's going on here?!

 **With zack and Koan**

Robin can hearing it from the distends.

Lucci: having second thought now? Is to late for that.

As they kept continuing walking.

 **With ben and Austin**

Rose reaper: okay nami and the gang gonna catch up.

Dianondhead: now to the main gate.

As they all went to the main gate but see marine guards.

Luffy: sorry to bother you (bow) could you let us passed?

Marine 55: even you ask nicely (walk up with his spearheaded) but your still an intruder! And no means no!

Luffy then jump over him.

Dante: seem no ons have no manners.

Rose reaper: who doesn't?

Luffy: fair enough, but i warn you! Get ready for a fight!

Marine 9: bring it on pirate!

Luffy: **GUM GUM!** (Wrapped his arms around the marine he caught) **ALLIE ROBOT!**

Rose reaper: nice job, didn't know he can do that

As then luffy control the marine and making robot noise like as deadpool, bobobo, naruto, dante and bloom laughing seeing it even luffy make the marine pounding the other.

Rose reaper: he's good.

Then a group of marines charge at him and try to kill him.

Rose reaper: hmm.

He then open his rose mask to show his skull with a third eye. But that freak them out and run away

Rose reaper: (cover his face) i didn't even use my third eye.

Marine try to slash luffy's back but luffy got off and use his feet to hit them both at the ground

Diamondhead smash his hand to the ground male crsytal spike waves erupt the ground sent all the marine flying

Rose reaper: let's go!

As luffy, rose reaper and Diamondhead and other went up to the maine gate

Marine 22: hey! Come back!

Marine 8: they went inside! After them quick!

Marine 7: they went on the main island!

Marine 99: somebody contact the chief!

Marine 49: right! I'm on it! (contact spandaman) this is front gate reporting, I'm afraid strawhat luffy, emerald shifter ben, pharaoh dragon austin and the omni terror crew are in the main island sir.

Spandaman: WHAT?! why the hell you let them do that?! What's going on over there?! About buobi! and kashy! Don't tell me they got taken out too?!

Marine 49: well, is actually the middle of the night now sir, I thinking they probably sleep.

Spandaman: then stop yapping and wake them up! and if any guards sleeping wake them up too!

Marine 49: uh yes sir! (end called)

?: I don't get why everyone is pissing there pants off over this, what's one group of intruders? Just let us take care of him.

Spandaman: nonsense! This place is entrance to the world government, that the adictial island navy base, is a symbol of justice! Any idiots should known attack eniss lobby! and if don't we teach them ! if we let some dirty rats pirate walk in here and take their crew member back! what will that say about our forces ! we have to beat them! Our pride is on the line! Those srawhats and omni terrors gonna learn take us lightly hey! (calling the marine) gate keeper! What going on of the main gate?! can you here me or what?! how many enemies we're dealing here?! Where are they right now?! I need answer main gate! What's happening?! What's wrong!? Hello?!

As pualie, galley la and franky members beating all the marine and agents, mozu and kiwi is help unlocked the gates, then coming is two giant first wear overall, helmet with horns and gladiator like , another is a fat one with orange hair, wearing overalls while nami, zoro, sniper king/ussop, chopper, sanji and the rest of the omni terror crew made it in.

Luffy, ben and Austin and the rest made it but surrounded by marines and agents.

Marine 22: hey! Strawhat luffy, emerald shifter ben! pharaoh dragon Austin! how many friends did you three bring huh?

Marine 62:(laugh) we got 10 thousands is here with ennis lobby, if you think those 5 guys with you be enough.

Luffy: sorry it just us.

Ben: yeah.

Austin: we don't have time.

Luffy:(crack his knuckles) now get out of our way.

The large group charge in at the three, Austin made the wind around him, Ben got his water ready.

Paulie, the franky family and galley la got one giant pin to the wall and along trick.

Spandaman: what's the Curtis statics? (calling the agent)

agent 77: sir, well kashy and bobui should be dealing with the intruder in the main island right now, I don't expect they having some trouble.

Spandmaan: naturaly, but what about strawhat, emerald shifter and pharaoh dragon ? where are we that on that one?

agent 77: where we at ? uh this is an istimate but I say 600.

spandman: 600 ? what are you talking about ? what are you talking about ?

agent 77:i casualty sir

luffy punching every agents and mairne along bobobo super fist of the nosehair, Deadpool and dante shooting, along Naruto clones fighting them all , bloom shooting her beam to explosion make sent them flying.

spandman: your not making any sense man ! your telling me strawhat,emerlad shifter and pharaoh dragon defeated 600 of our guards ?!

agent 77: looks like we lost 600 right now no that number wrong, i'll correct it sir.

spandman: you better , our gaurds our well train. i'll be damn if 3 man with 6 group can take that many out, we have causality at least report them properly.

luffy grab a tree to ripped it off, slammed it to hit all agent and marines, ben and Austin jump up as using their water and wind element to merge make a huge water wave to make even more troops go down as the wind sent all of hem flying.

Agent 77: right, then allow me to report again, 6-

Got hit by an unconscious marine to the ground.

Spandmana: 6 then?! your saying we lost 6 our guards?! Geez? how in the world you make an obvious mistake?!

Agent 77:(groan in pain) 6..hundred.

Spandaman:(end the call) maybe those 3 boys aren't a threat after all, they're just running around the island making a lot of noise. well that not surprise, even they're not stupid enough to take many guards on there own. either way is only a matter of time before they're capture.

Lucci and his cp9 team along the their prisoners they're bringing.

Agent 43:good to see you all back, chief! Mr. lucci's party's arrived!

Spandaman: excellent! Well wait you wating for?! show them in already?!

Zack, koan and robin look at the huge gate.

Koan and zack: _the gate of justice_

as lucci and his team enter in spandaman's office.

Lucci: is been quite a while chief, has it? (spandaman grin and nodded) as promise we brought cutty flam the criminal who respond insutlign government offical's water 7 8 years ago, and course we also have nico robin the last surviving reisent of ohra we've been trying to capture for the passs two decays. And here's a surprise for you, we also capture deadman fury zack, savage neplahem koan along one of the members warlord's crew members and use to be you for 8 years, black heart penni. There both waiting outside, if you like to see them, it sure the mission was a huge success.

Spandaman: it's good to have you back, lucci, kaku, bluno, kalifa.

Kalifa: that's harasment.

Spandaman: all I did is just said your name!

?: (turn his head) just like old times lucci? I think you look actually smug then before.

Lucci: but sadly, your not any smarter, Jabra.

Jabra:(glared) what? (got up and turn)

kaku: oh come on! we hardly gotten train and the next thing you two do is start bickering ?

Kumadori: YOI! YOI! Kaku is right, can't we all just get along, for. 5. long. years ,we waited there return!

with zack, koan, penni, robin, frank, neptune,plutie,mumu and shadow

zack looked the door with his x-rays vision.

zack: hmmm, so that's all the member of cp9 and this spandaman huh?

Penni: yep, the big guy is Fukurou, the chatterbox. The one with the long ponytail is Jabra the lying wolf, and the one with the long hair is kumadori, a modernday dramatic samarai.

Zack: tch like he have honor.

koan: why fat pigeon man have zipper mouth if he cannot stop babbling?

Penni: he's a loudmouth so he can slip up very important information.

Zack: let see, Fukurou testing lucci,kaku,bluneo and Kalifa's strength of levels.

Koan: ranks of it 630 for glasses bubble lady, 800 for pigeon gossip, 810 of rip off samurai , 820 for bull door man, 2180 for stupid mutt, 2200 for square nose, 4000 for bad cat man.

Zack: so that means 7th ranks of them, 1st rank lucci, 2nd rank kaku, 3rd rank jabura, 4th rank blueno, 5th rank kumadori, 6th rank Fukurou and 7th rank Kalifa.

Shadow: the dog still be pissed of being weaker then the square nose and the cat.

Zack: yeah but the omni terror is above them and other,(smile)but my black heart is above the cp9.

Penni: well I did teach them so I'm the first before lucci.

zack: but better then before

penni: honestly working with dolfmingo is one thing cuz I hate the guy, when he sent me to help the world's government I thought it was finally the chance to do good but I was wrong of what they do, so I fake my death and go solo as a pirate.

zack: that's good to hear.

then they heard growling and roaring of lucci and jabura in their devil fruit power they're using.

koan: the old cat and dog fight again.

Penni, robin, Neptune and plutie using their new senses to discover two devil fruit that spandaman have hiding under his desk.

Penni: that idiot.

zack: two devil fruit.

mumu: giving it to kaku and Kalifa.

koan: ox model giraffe and bubble, that allows the user to emit and control soap and bubbles that can not only clean off dirt but can also "clean off" power, an also shield themselves from attacks by condensing these bubbles together around themselves and encasing themselves into a giant bar of soap, thus essentially drain their opponent's energy with these bubbles and leave them in a clean and shiny state that is extremely smooth but weakness is water can turn them back to normal.

Penni: when did he has the brains to do that?

zack: don't know but however, since as water and more is not good with electric and even Austin make customize combat weapons and more with seastone effect. not to mention your ink be alright as ink mixed to water or soap around effect meaning you can control it and wont turn smooth.

Penni: yep.

Koan chuckle

Zack: whats so funny Koan.

Koan: dumb mutt in a touchy bad mood, and the guards talking about him because got dump by a waitress lady and blabber fat pigeon told everyone about it.

Zack chuckled but Penni, robin, neptune, plutie, shadow, mumu laughing at that one.

Koan: soo, what now?

Franky: yeah what's the plan bro?

Zack: we wait, as i senses luffy, austin, ben, bobobo, naruto, deadpool,dante and bloom are coming as the main gate ,while franky family and galley la taking down the entire marine and agents, nami and they other will catch up with ben, Luffy and austin. As then we know the gate of justice. Right now spandaman wanted to meet us.

While Luffy,austin ,ben and they other kept tearing down the marine and agents while nami, zoro, chopper and sanji as the rest go for battle.

The doors are now opening as zack, koan, penni, robin, franky, neptune, plutie, shadow bunny and mumu came in the cp9 office as spandaman laughing.

Spandaman: what a fanstic feeling, is so unfortified. the rest of the world i never know. What a glorious accomplish of cp9 achieve today. (walk up to them) what a drawback of such secret agency and all that. Yes and pity, honesty the news of your capture took years to reach the public m the justice of those old geezers and current government are fat to leanest! Without sacrifice goals cannot be achieves , i mean is world piece as we are working for is not easy. Surely is. Can to be an issue sacrifice few fools on the way and do our work for the sake of good.

He turn to zack and koan as the two boys are not speaking as spandaman grin.

Spandaman: what's wrong? (make a smug smile) no-

Then koan bit onto his head. That make spandmana screaming koan shaking his head as koan chewing his head as a chewtoy as he making a wolf grunt.

Spandaman: AAAAAAAHHHHH! GET THIS FREAK OFF OF ME!

Franky: hey don't leave me out of this bro!

Koan: bite him franky! I'll bite his butt!

Franky: you got it!

Franky bit his head and koan bit his butt male spandaman scream more.

Spandaman: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF OF ME! WHAT ARE YOU DING?! DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME!

Zack, shadow, mumu, neptune, plutie, penni and robin chuckle.

Zack: koan heal boy come back

Koan did as he walk out as koan bring franky with him as spandaman growl but calm down.

Spandaman: so you two the captains of the omni terror i heard so munch about, of so called "pirate heroes", deadman fury zack and the savage nelphaem koan.

Koan: yes.

Zack: that's us.

Spandaman: then where is your so called caption, the emerald shifter Ben and the pheroh dragon Austin?

Zack: coming , along the rest of our crewmember.

Koan: hahahahahahahahahahaha! Koan feel sorry.

Spandaman: of what?

Koan: these cp9 memebrs follow order to a spineless insect like yoruself, i mean it even sad for lucci since he top rank of his own team.

Lucci: what was that?

Koan: did I stutter kitty litter? Your nothing but a pet to this whiny man spanda.

He then got angry as jabura snicker

Kaku: as you can see cheif , these are very not easy , those two and the captains ate 2 devil fruit.

Spandaman: what?! that's impossible!

Jabura: WHAT!? THE FOUR OF THEM HAVE TWO DEVIL POWERS?!

Lucci: as we witness and very powerful , emerald shifter have the power of water and the 2nd is unknwon. but we did witness of other 3. Pharoah dragon ate a mythical zoan type fruit a mythical one as the dinosaur dragon and lgoia type fruit such as control wind and the sky.

Blueno: deadman fury control the power of smolder then very hotter that you can imagin, the second is a lgoia but two elements. He have intense flames there is of green fire and his ice very deep freezing with his postive energy that bright make ice and snow.

Kalifua: and the lunatic, savage neplahem ate a paricma that simialr logia but the power of blood as he control anyone, make weapons and perhaps drink one, the second fruit is a zoan type mythical of a chimera beast among other beast.

Spandaman: WHAT?! HOW COME I HAVE NOT BEEN INFORMED ABOUT THIS?!

Koan and Zack: cuz you suck.

Spandaman growl then turn to penni as he chuckle and grin.

Penni: fuckin spandick.

Spandaman: grr, penni to think all this time you was dead, is not to late joining us like the old day, and look beatiful as ever.

Penni: sorry but that was a mistake when i see how you and the government doing, beside I am a pirate as always and I'm with my boyfriend zacky here.

Spandaman: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!?

Zack: you heard her boy, she's mine, and so do robin.

That made the entire room silent.

Robin: is true.

Koan: As he bang the two.

Zack: meh, it's worth it. (make robin and penni giggle)

jabura: WHAT?!

Zack: anyway spandaman, here's a bet. If we lose mean your the winnee but... If us beat you, all the cp9, and what say we have a plan but no spoiler, along got away with robin and franky...you and your cp9's souls.

Spandaman: hmmm, I see your wadger, it's a deal!

Koan: (smile) then you already lost.

Spandaman: i doubt that.

Koan: fine ,(grin) then before zack get their soul. I'll eat Kalifa, Fukurou, bluneo, kumadori and Jaubra while their out cold from the fight . ( eyes on Kalifa,Fukurou, bluneo, kumadori and Jaubra to show he looks hungry)

That made the members felt disgusted and creeped out.

Meanwhile with ben,luffy and Austin.

There demolishing and crushing every marines and agents as even destroy all of it as ben hit his omnitrix to go rath and austin hit his megatrix to go Enormosaurus.

Enormosaurus: **ENORMOSAURURS!**

Rath: **RATH!** LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING STUPID MARINES AND YOU AGENT ASSHOLES! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU ALL THEN RATH WILL TAKE DOWN YOUR STUPED CP9 AND RATH WILL SHOVE THE GOVERNMENT LEADERS INTO A TIN CAN THEN CRUSHED IT INTO A SMALL CUBE! THEN CRUSH THAT SMALL CUBE INTO A SMALLER ONE!

Enormosaurus: that make no sense

all marine and agents: yeah what he said.

Rath: I KNOW!

rath charging in rampaging them as then Enormosaurus grab the building to thorw it them.

marine: oh no !

a huge crash of it as everyone kept charging.

marine: chief spanda! please command ! we need your order sir ! we cant stop strawhat luffy, emerald shifter ben and phraoh dragon Austin!

while konton and feral jester up top as feral jester laughing insane

konton: hmm, they're really having fun tearing the place down.

Feral jester: they are funny.

konton: I can hear that 3 are headed to the retard chief justice nonsense, anyway we have make sure not an easy when they all regroup up, they'll be some keys but when spandaman take nico robin to go gate of justice we'll see and wait.

feral jester: gate open and me can smell rocket train

 **meanwhile**

As the two sea train coming in.

Sally: okay we're heading toward the fence.

Evile: we got to passed through it somehow.

Nami: alright.

zoro: hey granny !

kokoro: yeah what is it ?

Zoro: there's been a change of plan, I need you to give me enough speedy ou got okay?

Kokoro: roger!

Ichigo: I got one for the omni terror's crew

Nepgear: like what?

ichigo: hold on.

he pull out his wizard card and insert to his belt

 **KAMEN RIDER: WIZARD!**

 **HI~! HI~! HI~! HI~!**

Then a magic circle appeared in front of him and when it past him ichigo changed into wizard.

I-Wizard: kamen rider wizard mode! It's showtime!

Nami: whoa! How can you do that?

I-ichigo: i got and customize decade belt and make it my own.

Jack and sanji stick their head out of the window and see zoro and jack on the seatrain's nose.

Sanji: hey! Moss for brain! What's going on out here?!

Zoro: they uh, close the main gate!

Sanji: say what?!

Sniper king/ussop: gah! this is bad! we're gonna crash!

Chopper: what we gonna do?!-

I-wizard: everyone calm down, I think zoro have a plan and i'm gonna help.

Zoro: he's right, I got a plan, don't worry.

Sniper king/ussop, nami and chopper: alright zoro!

Zoro: hey frog! See fence! Smash!

Sniper king/ussop, nami and chopper: WHAT?!

Yokozuna getting ready as clap his hands and back his hands, then push the fence to bend it down as the seatrain try to go through it.

Kokoro: this his fence! Does he realize what's gonna happen when we come cross the fence.

As the sea train went up flying through the main gate.

I-wizard: now is my turn.(pull another card to insert his belt)

 **ATTACK RIDE: TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

the seatrain went to the red magic circle

meanwhile puale and the rest finally went the second bridge since make the giant dizzy and fall down but dealing with reinforcement solider and riding dogs as the sea train hit the giant's back and landed safely.

I-Wizard: well we're here and perfect landing.

Puale: it's about time!

the strawhat members come out and the omni terro crews too.

Zoro: huh, maybe we should have introduce ourselves first.

Sanji: nah, I rather let my feet do all the talking.

Kavaxas: alright everyone, let's do this!

 **with ben, austin and luffy**

They continue there rampage as there see more of them around.

Dante: they kept keep coming and coming.

Enormosaurus: i got it!

He slap his megatrix as went ultimate.

U. Enormosaurus: **ULTIMATE ENORMOSAURUS!**

He jump up high and turn his hands into gateling missile.

U. Enormosaurus: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

He fired many missle around exploding sent all agents and marine fly out.

rath turn back to ben as he senses they others.

ben: luffy! your crewmates and they other have made it and catching up!

luffy: alright that's good to here, let's go! We got to get our friends back!

Austin: you got it!

meanwhile with other

strawhat crew and omni terror member ready to fight.

Agent 62: hey wait, i think i know that guy with the sword.

Pirate 29: yeah he's one of strawhat luffy's henchman, pirate hunter zoro.

Sanji:(chuckle) henchman huh?

Zoro: at least he recognize me, your not even a henchman, your pirate A.

Sanji:(angry tick mark) what was that?

Zoro:(grin) maybe B.

Sanji: listen when i get a bounty it'll be twice then yours!

Zoro: whatever C!

Black heart: (smash both heads) would you two shut up?!

Agent 55:(spotted chopper and sniper king/ussop) there more of them over there!

Chopper and sniper king/ussop: THEY FOUND US!

Agent 43: someone behind the train! Blow it up!

Stitch, snarl and Evile then throw a tree to hit all the marines and agent while Chopper and sniper king/ussop roll and hit to the wall along ussop's mask drop down.

Ussop: that hurt!

Realize his mask as scream and chopper awaking up.

Chopper: are you okay sniper king?

Ussop put back on his mask.

sniper king/ussop: never better my friend!

Then suddenly someone crash down.

Sora: what was that?

Spiderman: something not good.

The smoke clear as they see feral jester got up and shake his head.

Feral jester: hot fucking dog! Hahahahahahahaha!

Sanji: AH CRAP!

ranga: is feral jester!

Feral jester looked around scratching his foot ,turn to chopper.

Feral jester then turn to ryuko.

Feral jester: ryu…..

Ryuko: koan...

Feral jester: Feral jester is...CHOAS OF CORRRUPTION !

feral jester roar charge in speed swatted sally, sora , sanji, , green heart to headbutt her as ryuko shake it of f as eyes wide dodges barely of feral jester's long Sharp bladed claws as rrykuko use her scissor blade to begin clahsing and as they both pushing each other as feral jester growling angerly at her.

Ryuko: ...

Feral jester glared hten knee her then sent her crashing.

Ryuko: guess I have no choice, life fiber synchronize senksetu!

In her battle outfit form as snaji and some of the mairnes and agent have heart eyes and nosebleed but shut up by feral jester's glared then tsume came slash ferals' shoulder as he looked bored of his slash mark shoulder.

Feral jester: hmmm?

He turn at tsume.

Tsume: your facing the both of us.

Feral jester: okie dokie!

Then suddenly red and blue bubbles making a dark cloud.

Alexis: oh no I know what this means.

Nami: using cool ball and heat ball, I can turn the moisture in the air into clouds.

Sally: careful nami, I know your trying it but is still new to this.

Zambol: hey, something weird coming out the smoke cloud thing.

Chimey: looks, looks the cloud growing granny.

Kokoro: is looks dangerous to me, come on let's go.

Nami: he didn't name it the perfect clime attack for nothing, these clouds growing bigger and faster then before, the question is how strong is the thunder bolts? (then her staff ball show lighting) let's find out.

Zambal: this looking scary you guys, it probably better to run right?

Nami: I hope you ready...cuz here comes the new **THUNDER BOLT TEMPO!**

Show throw the lighting to the dark cloud as making thunder noise as alexis quickly control the lightning and hitting on feral jester, the marines and agents only.

Bloody bunny: that was close , otherwise we all get electrodued.

Rogue bunny: um guys some weird troops riding on dogs are coming.

Kavaxas: I got this , all of you need to go and deal with the real fight

He unleashed a green fir gfinger blast of all of them as paulie riding on the franky family's yagazard .

Paulie: grab on ! Here !

Give each the strawhat crew, ryuko, saeko,niji, jack , Alexis, amd yuki rope to climb came up.

Alexis: it'll take long, we need to speeds up , some of the enemeis are cwtching up.

Paulie, tempo and belemy got up and getting ready.

Paulie: hey, cook.

Sanji: what's up?

Paulie: you take the rance, here.

As the 3 shipwrights getting ready.

Paulie: when you see them, i want you to passed a messages for them. "You're all fire".

Zoro: (grin) you got it.

As they jump and fighting the drog troops

As ben, asutin, luffy and they others are still running and rampaging

Meanwhile

Zack, koan, robin,Neptune,penni, shadow ,mumu ,plutie and franky.

As all cp9 are mind control to the ground like furntie and as zack on the desk while penni and robin close to him, he put his legs on top of thr desk.

Zack: hehehe all according to plan.

Franky: WOW! Remind me never to piss you off, say can you make mask freak be a chicken?

Zack: sure spandick!

Spandman got up.

Zack: act like a chicken and say i'm "an idiot douchebag pussy, and franky is super cool"

Zack snap his finger and he start to act like a chicken.

Spandman: an idiot doucbag pussy, and franky is super cool ! an idiot doucbag pussy, and franky is super cool!

Everybody laughing

Neptune: so funny!

Zack: it was so annoying of hering egotistical about his plan and all using robin and franky.

Penni: tell me bout it.

Koan: also i already read his mind he was gonna turn me and zack in and was gonna kick us.

Robin amd plutia turn to iris heart kicked spandman in the nuts many times

Penni punch spandaman

penni: that's felt most satisfying.

Zack: now we wont let them revive the ancient weapon

Koan: yeah and let give them a " sporting a chance" any second dung will bring them back up and increase cp9 but that wont stop us

Robin: sound interesting, konton and feral jester not doing nor work to dung but still enemies

Zack: true

They all put chain around themselves

Zack: okay everyone there almost coming, ready to make a big surprise?

Zack snap his finger as they all lay down as put the cp9 and Spandaman along two guards.

Zack's thought: they don't remember what i did as i make thrm thing spanda hurt us.

Spandman: i suppose that's enough for now, you two get them out of here.

Two guards: yes sir.

Spandaman: excpet leave the two boys and penni.

Zqck: and why penni? (frown at him)

spandaman: none of your damn business!

Koan: it is jerk!

Spandaman: since you wont shut up, I'll turn you two in and you watch your friends fail, then after it I'll take penni to be my bride!

Zack:...

Lucci can felt a bloodlust very among like a being from zack's eyes as zack show veins popping out of his forehead.

Lucci's thought: this person is a monster of all monsters.

Spandaman: there a secret stone locker in that safe, make sure is secure. Cutty flam goes to impeller down , then nico robin in nqvy headquarter and the two boys soon executed. as soon the ship is ready, we set sail ready to the gates of justice.

2 guards: right! It shall be done sir!

Spandaman: also take cocnious of cutty flam, that angry blue brat and that psychopath kid, they can be extrmeley-

Franky bite spandaman's head and koan bite his arm too while zack kicking his nuts many times.

Spandaman: GET THEM OFF OF ME!

Blueno: has strahwat, pharoah dragon and emerald shifter been sighted?

Fukurdo: (unzipped his mouth a little) yeah, we got a report about it a little while back chapapa. You heard the news? Chief got so worked up is embarrassing, he said it was 6 casualty, but it cant be right.

Blueno looked at the snail phone down.

bluenos thoughts: the resever is off the hook.

Then a hologram sppeared is dung .

Spandaman: m-mr dung sir , n-nice you to drop by.

Dung: how the plan working Spandaman ? You got nico robin and cutty flam franky for the big project?

Spandaman; y-yes, one the ships are ready will be heading off to the gates of justice.

Dung: good, also lucci, i know you and your team wants , so I'll increase your power to assinate for the name fo the world government. Along keep the omni terror occupied.

Spandaman: thank you so much mr dung.

Dung: make sure you dont do anything stupid and along you cp9 better not be dead , along levatron and feral jetser gonna make it interesting.

As the hologram is gone.

Lucci's thought: why his name is so familiar?

Lucci got up.

Lucci: dung's right, our brand of justice is to assassinate in the name of the world government, as long they reconzie you as the chief of cp9. We will fulfill our duty to belief. but we have no addiction to your personal biologically.

Zack: tch such as I thought, rather not be with guy but being nothing but hollow weapons

Penni: such sick people even to my former dumb students.

Fukurdo: chapa pa, hey!

Koan: true

Lucci about to punch zack but he stop as he sigh he then force the two boys and penni to walk up with him and the cp9.

Spandaman: hey wait! Leave penni here!

Penni: like hell I'll let him have the request.

lucci: let say she'll be with us of her fate then you do however you want, .

spandman: what isn't you want exactly ?

lucci: perhaps we all seek is blood, showing the omni terror that their justice and being hero do not exist in our terms

he turn to his leopard form

lucci: and with cp9,we have the previlous to kill-

penni kick his nuts as he meow in pain as he utrn back to normal grunt in pain.

Penni: I taught you better then that. (walked away with zack)

zack: penni, what they are is how the government trick you.

Penni: I know, too bad they no longer learn my surpass six power which you guys learn.

zack: yeah and that why your special as well my black heart.

She happily leans onto him with a smile.

spandaman: damn deadman, like he said, they assinate legally for justice and there very good of what they do,quite dependable along dung with me and his power, there's nothing I can accomplish ! i'm invisible! (he begin to laugh)

koan: shut up freak mask.

Spandaman: HEY!

 **With ben, Austin and luffy**

Ben and Austin sniff around who finally made too up top of the building.

Ben: there other are coming.

Austin: and this is the building where they keep they others.

Luffy: right, but there isn't a bridge, looks kinda far too. well guess I try jumping over.

Austin: we can fly you there luffy.

luffy: nah I'm good.

austin: okay, Naruto, you and they other go back and see to help nami and they others , dante and bloom with us

Naruto: right !

as they run off leaving dante and bloom .

Austin fly off with his dragon wings and ben make a energy saucer for dante and bloom flew up and luffy jump over it.

Luffy: what the heck?

Ben: we got trouble guys.

Blueno: **AIR DOOR.**

Then a door appeared then Bluebo walked out of the door.

Ausitn: oh it just blueno.

Luffy: hey! You're the bull who is working for the stupid pigon guy!

Then suddenly came in is malware and reverse flash came in.

Austin: reverse flash?

Ben: shit, malware!

Luffy: you know those guys?

Austin: we have a history.

Ben: a bad one.

Luffy: huh?

Ben: long story.

Reverse flash: dung said there will be back up.

Ben: how are you alive malware? I blast you into nothing but an ugly statue at the galvan's planet back then.

Austin: dung.

Ben: dude can you for once?

Austin: sorry cant help it, some genius always slip out

Malware: actually a remain piece of me, it took me long hour regenerates and thanks the databaze of ookami, i learn this.

As malware went ultimate as grayish with red line, deadly monster armor and a cannon bazooka blaster.

Austin and ben: an ultimate galavnic mechamorph.

U. Malware: now I will destroy you once and for all tennyson.

Ben: not today malware.

Blueno: anyway there seem some description between the actual situation.

Luffy: whoa! How did you just do that?! Magic?

Austin: he ate a devil fruit, he's a door man.

Ben: open door our of thin air even solid place or all.

Luffy: SO COOL!

Austin and Ben: moron. _is like koan if he lost his brain._

Koan: _koan heard that!_

Austin and ben jump by surprise.

Blueno: to be honest it be a little suspecious, no way you three took out 5 marines

Luffy: man, you really surprise me.

Blueno: an invasion like this is unpresident, this is the furtehr anyone ever introtrate the mount of the world government but that ends here.

Austin: like hell it dose.

Ben: luffy you take on blueno, aust and i take on zoom and malware.

Austin: alright professor zoom, lets do this, scientist to scientist.

Zoom: i was about to say the same thing.

Ben slap his omnitrox to go feedback.

Feedback: lets do this!

U. Malware: this time it'll be different.

Luffy: alright, all three of you, get out of our way.

Blueno: gell me, how long you 3 stop fighting?

Luffy: (grin) until we die.

Feedback: which is will do anything

Austin: a true hero does by the true heart even die trying.

Grab his singal bike driver and put it on around him then a signal bike in hand, he then place it on his driver then close it.

 **SHIFT BIKE! RIDER….**

Then flame burst of the engine.

 **MACH!**

Austin: henshin!

now has all white jumpsuit and armor but with Red strip on the right leg, his left chest have a yellow circle with an R symbol on it, has a tire on his right shoulder and has a scarf, his helmet is a biker helmet with a blue visor.

?: Tracking, terminating, both done at Mach speed! (Spin his arm) Kamen Rider, Mach! (A flashy pose)

Professor zoom: lets just do this ookami.

Mach: you first.

They ready there mark waiting for one or the other to move.

As professor zoom speed off as mach hit the button.

 **THROTTLE MACH!**

Mach speed off as well, the two of them are now clashing with one another.

Feedback jump when U. Malware blasting him then the conductiod grab him and use his antennas and tail to drain him but it discharge him as he scream sent to the ground.

Feedback: what the?

U Malware: hehehe, this is not going to happen like last time Tennyson, I am empervious to your conductdoids darning powers.

Feedback: tch, shoudlve took that very long.

U. Malware: indeed and I killed your favorite alien, and I can do it again.

Feedback: like hell I'll let you will!

Then smash his hand make electric spike hitting him as Feedback try to dodges some of them.

 **with luffy vs blueno**

luffy: robin, zack and koan is in that building behind huh? Out of my way bull guy!

Blueno: listen boy, perhaps you didnt realize it ,but you and the omni terror's captain is doing is short class crime.

Luffy: just get to the point already.

Blueno: that power of the world government stretches across more then 170 nations, this island is a symbol of our strnegth and peral . attacking is isnt a rebellen , a decoration of war against every country of our alliance. we our bound to our honr to strike you three down. You three are not only face mercerless death...but serve for an example to our entire world, you are most few doussent of man ...you three should thought this out more carefully.

 **Meanwhile with mach vs zoom**

They clash all all over the place

As then mach strip over but dodges reverse flash's kick as he kick him.

Reverse flash: tired already?

Mach: not a bit, cuz i wont let them in our way, i will make the world government and even marine...what a true hero is...even make lucci and his 3 team pay for betray water 7 and Paulie, zack and koan felt betray...so i wont give up and won't rest! Till i bring them all down!

Then suddenly a blue and red flashes as mach got in his hand is a koan's motorcle and zack's vechile like.

Mach: heheh, thanks guys, (picked out koans motorscycle) okay K, lets kick this to over drive.

He replace the white motorcycle with the red one.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! SIGNAL KOUGAN! WILD!**

Then his wheel wheel show a picture of red and yellow flaming Jack o lantern smile as the bottom part now have orange and black armor gauntlet, boot and chestplate.

Reverse flash: heh heh, you think that can beat me?

Mach: not think, know...

Reverse flash: then bring it punk!

He dash as so do mach as his wheel gun shooting flame-lightning hititng zoom a lot then the speed show a very intense demon lightning going around circle shooting him. Then white firey punches and kick sent zoom stumble as zoom try to keep up but mach kept making afterimage then use the wheel hun to hit him and shot him.

Reverse flash: no way!

Mach: time to end this zoom!

He shift open his belt then slam it closed again.

 **SIGNAL BIKE! FULL THROTTLE! WILD!**

Then mach pulled out the mini red motorcycle and place it onto his wheel gun as it charging a red and white beast shape energy, they charge at each other and ready for a strick to end it, as mach pull the trigger as the crimson beast blast along with mach kick combine at zoom as the speedster villain scream in pain and defeated.

 **With Feedback vs U. Malware**

feedback is jumping and flipping around dodges the discharge zap as U. Malware cuaght him.

U. Malware grab the omnitrix symbol as red marks and his ryes red flashes as removing ben from feedback.

Ben and feedback: not...again!

They push him as ben merge back to Feedback.

Feedback: not again malware! If you go ultimate! So can i!

He slap his omnitirx as feedback is now blue and his omnitrix on his chest, his finger plugs are now cable plugs, now his shoulder end thigh have spikes arenas.

?: **ULTIMATE FEEDBACK!**

U. Malware: that wont save you from me!

He charged at him while trying to dodge the red and black spikes as U. Feedback unleashed cosmic-lighting energy lpugs to jab on him as the neegy being transferred to U. feedback make U. Malware scream in pain then U. Feedback rapidly punching him make electric shock, then kick him as U. Malware use both cannon to unleashed at him.

U Malware: DIE TENNYASON!

U. Feedback absorb it as his shouder make energy blaster cannon as he unelashed the cosmic lighting at U. Malware as he scream and become dust.

U. Feeedback: ounce again, feedback rule...as ultimate!

Dante: nice job you two.

Bloom: yay!

Then they walk up with luffy as they turn at blueno.

luffy: you guys stand back, I got this guy.

U. Feedback: kick his doorknob ass luffy.

Luffy: gladly.(turn bluneo) and out of our way, so you gonna move our what?

Blueno: it doesn't matter if I move or not , the point is you dem yourself to a death sentence by the second foot on eniis lobby, you understand that ? fighting is a waist of time. You got a taste of our strength at iceberg's mansion, you cannot defeat our sixth power...the different between us is too great, the omni terro captain are very impressive handle our sixth power above and their incredible gift too.

Mach: _yeah but somehow I feel like wont be easy as before._

Luffy do some stretches.

Luffy:(crack his knuckles) yeah maybe that true, but you know for some reason I have a feeling i'm gonna win this time!

He make his right fist spinning charging at blueno.

Luffy: here we go!

Blueno: iron body.

Luffy: **gum-gum RIGHT OLM!**

He punch blueno hard as this time hard him as he cough blood but blueno slide back and still standing in shocked.

blueno's thought: this, doesn't make any scene! He wasn't like this at all when I fight him before, how's he so munch stronger now?

Luffy: **GATLLING!**

He rapidling punching.

Blueno: shave!

He vanished in speed but luffy spotted him make blueno shocked and punch him the cp9 member to the pillars.

The two boy turn back to normal.

Austin: well i'll be,(Smile) luff sure is very, very interesting...he seem to keep up and adapt one of bluneo's sixth power form yesterday when he fought him.

Ben: yeah, I can see why he'll never give up.

Blueno getting back up.

Luffy: I don't care about your honor and any of that, you do you want with that craps. All that matter...is to get robin out of here.

 **Meanwhile**

With strawhat crew, franky family and omni terror as they heard noise as they turn to see an undead crabzoder coming.

But undead crabzoder felt a telepathic by neb

Neb: feral, seem they'll come to the tower and the room to open the bridge, along the two giants switch side thanks to long nose. We let the strawhat and omni terror crew go now but only made it so far to challenge cp9 and dung's allies

Undead crabdozer nodded.

 **Menahwile at cp9's office**

Kaku and kalifa sitting at the couch, looking at the table is two devil fruit, red swirl banana and a light purple watermelon.

Flashback

Spandaman: ah thats right, before you leave, you should take these with you.

He pull out the two devil fruits and hands them to kaku and kalifa. jabra back away zoom and his behind the desk.

Jabra: gah! Wait a sec! Those are devil fruit aren't they?!

Then Kumadori then make a sumo pose then pull out a Japanese shoulder drum and taps it.

Kumadori: YOI YOI! BAI~, What a supri~~~se.

Fukurdo: chapa, I never seen one up close before!

Kumadori: it's my first time as well!

Zack: hmmm interesting.

Koan: good looking fruit but bad fruit.

Penni: where in the world do you have a brain to find those two?

Jabra: dah! Stay away! Don't let them near me!

Kaku: you ate one too, what's your problem? Why's the fuzz?

Jabra: what? Haven't you heard?! The reason they called devil fruit is because people who eat them, have little devils inside of there bodies! If I get near any of thous the devil inside me might pop out and start fighting the devil inside the fruit! If that happens my-

Penni: oh shut up puppy, that's a myth and you believe that?

Zack: honestly, who told you that junk?

Koan: hahaha ! Beside people called koan the devil as always.

Blueno: heh , that's nonsense , your member an intelligent agency, you believe that? What a shame...the condition of the devil fruit power confirmed by scientist of the grandline for quite sometime, the condition your talking about. Only happen if someone ate two. I don't think devils are involve but their do burst apart.

Lucci: the price of greed, what fools...if you think the risk of eating one fruit, then you can imagine the disaster what bring a pond yourself by eating two of them.

Hattori: coco.

The cp9 looked at zack and koan.

Zack and koan: what?

Lucci: but you two along with the orange and green captains manage to stay alive after eating two devil fruits.

Zack: way back, been through worst, died once.

Koan: Hahahaha koan too! and people called me the devil cuz they think i'am one.

Jabra: is that true?!

Kaku: these guys are many but being a devil.

Kalfia: he attack us when we arrived at cutty flam's hidden place...that savage animal.

Koan: i would've eaten you lucci, kaku, blueno, kalfia or impale y'all chest with my hands...like i did to my last ex girlfriend.

Cp9 is a little scared but maintain there composers.

Jabra: a-anyway so that's how it works. (zoom back in) still I'm surprise, I cant believe you got two of these, pretty impressive cheif , how you pull that off?

Spandaman: let just say i have connection, how that? At any rate...best of luck (turn penni) impressive penni?

Penni: still lame that you have a brain but nothing.

Spandman felt a stab and depress cloud. 

**End of flashback**

Kaku: I never seen this type of fruit like this in any reference book, you can feel a strange power from them, a heaviness in the air like from a different world.

Kalifa: that's what everyone saids.

Kaku: I've been told that you'll know the name by absorbing it's powers, but theirs no guessing of what you'll get.

Kalifa: well theirs no denying it that theirs a risk involved, the wrong power will ruin your life and either way you won't be able to swim.

Lucci at down with his coat and hat off as he having a drink and same with hattori.

Lucci: it's not an issue of what power you get, it's how you use it, no matter what you won't get weaker, and as for being unable to swim it's hardly a problem.

Penni: beside is not that very easy to find those treasure, so go try it, it might be interesting what ability you two grant.

Jabra: don't do it! Are you crazy? Those things are evil and they taste like crap, crap! 

Fukudoru: yeah right, he's jealous, he just doesn't want them to get stronger chapapa.

Kamaguri: Shame! You should know~! Jabra, that in the attrition, are a man downful ( his his small japanese drum) YOI~! YOi~!

Jabra: Shut up! Lo-

Penni: shut your furry mouth and let them eat it.

As they see kalfia cut the fruit and kaku peal it as he scream.

Kaku: yep, is interesting all right.

Kalfia: here goes, hope is good.

As they begin to eat the whole thing without saying a word.

Jabra: they ate it! Ah!

As they watch them with anticipation as they felt like is not good.

Penni: wait for it...

Kaku and kalifa: gross.

Jabra: SO SOMETHING SOONER!

Kalifa: is really gross.

Fukudro: YEAH WE GOT THAT CHAPAPAP!

Kamudori: AND YET, YOU ATE THE WITHOUT A WITHOUT!

Jabra: well, come on, tr-

Penni: (slam her foot onto his head) DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

That senf him to the wall upside down. Zack and koan was asleep, koan snore like a wolf, zack's head on nepunte's lap and koan's head on plutia's lap.

Jabra: (got up rubbing his head) how come there asleep now?

Penni: they been asleep, zacky, koan, wake up you two...root beer!

Zack and koan: WHERE?!

They got up and look around.

zack and koan: damn it.

Jabra: JUST BY USING THAT WORD WAKED THEM UP!?

Fukudro: Chapa, there weird.

Zack: coming from chatter egg over there who have a zipper mouth who cant shut up his gossiping.

Jabra burst laughing at that.

Penni: anyway congract you two, you might not feel the different but when you slowly understand the power that now a part of you.

Lucci: exactly ,enjoy yourself, but I try to get those power under control while you still can, depend on our order, we might have to use them in real combat soon, it seem blueno couldn't wait, we have to see he have to save the fun for us. 

**Meanwhile**

luffy and blueno staring each other while ben, Austin, dante and bloom watching.

blueno: your not bad. (wipe the blood from his lips)

luffy: not bad?!

blueno's thought: _I never thought I able to keep up the speed of shave, i'll have to watch that. and since he made off rubber... direct attack wont work._ **MOON WALK!**

He then jump in the air to make him fly.

Luffy: now **GUM-GUM-**

Blueno: **TEMPEST KICK!**

luffy dodge that but cut part of the top roof in half, he jump up another kick and back spinning up to the air.

Blueno: **IRON BODY!** (He try kick luffy down but strawhat doge it) **WHEEL!**

His legs doing a car wheel crunshing the floor.

Bluneo: floor door.

He make hole shape door and gone.

Luffy: was that door on the ground?

Blueno: floor door.

Pop out small door from beneath luffy's feet as stuck his feet on the small doors.

Luffy: wait a sec, there bunch a little one all over the place too! (try to get out) damn it I cant move ! it suck! Is a stupid trick!

Blueno came out the door floor he open.

Austin: no he's a door man luffy.

Luffy: a door man?

Ben: we told you, he ate the door-door fruit, everything he touches became door. 

Blueno: that right, and I can do this too.

His hand swift luffy's face as middle eyes start spinning.

Luffy: what?! i'm not moving anywhere but i'm spinning! I don't know which way is front! Make it stop!

Austin: wow.

Ben: weird.

Dante: look out luff!

Blueno: **TEMPEST KICK!**

 **Menawhille**

the strawhat and omni terror.

See the roof top slashes.

Cauflia: that must be luffy, ben, austin and they others.

Deadpool: yo!

They turn boboo, nartuto, and Deadpool came.

Naruto: we came to help, ben told us to help you guys keep up.

Zoro: cook you see that?

Sanji: yeah I saw that, and that means...luffy,ben and Austin already fighting cp9.

Chopper and nami: what?!

Zamobl: seriously?! damn it where to late, there's nothing we can do! We're totally surrounded, after taking that big hit I don't think gamora aint going anywhere!

Agent 15: everyone open fired and shoot those pirates down before they get back up !

But suddenly all bullets getting slashes as they see feral jester with his swords slice all bullet in half by speed.

Agent 43: m-mr feral!

Feral jester growling

Feral jester: my preys...marine and agent...stelaing my preys...

Marine 43: w-were just following orders, sir.

Marine 9: a-arent you on our side?

Feral jester: feral no work no dung, **CORRUPT MADNESS!**

Turn to see dungle beast, d-enforcer and symbiote monster.

Feral jester turn to strawhat and omni terror but mostly at tsume and ryuko, he give a nod.

Feral jester: we will settle this soon.

He zoom in begin fighting the dungle beast, d-enforcer and symbiote monster

Nami: what the?

Jack: I know what going on?

Chopper: you do?

Ichigo: feral still our enemies but he and that levatron don't work with dung, meaning want a real match.

Tsume: but where sitting ducks here.

Sally: we have to move.

Nami: is our only opition.

Gamora begin to wake up.

Franky member 53: right let's go are you ready?

They all cheer before they move.

Chopper: WAIT! NOBODY GET UP!

Nami: what why?

gamora struggle getting back up as chopper translate what he saying.

Chopper: EVERYONE! HOLD ON TIGHT!

Gamoroa then now continuing while in pain and roar.

Chopper: that...THAT WHAT GAMORA SAID!

Marine 42: is still alive!

agent 9: the monster are getting back up!

They kept firing at him but the giant yagadard kept going.

Zambol: go gamora! Charge!

But to see he kept going it hard and crashing.

Zambol: gamora! What you doing?! Your gonna keep crashing like that!

Franky member 5: woah! Maybe he too injured to go on!

kavaxas: something tell me that damage hurt his vision.

Chopper: he's blind!

Zambol: what that?! Gamora! You cant see anything?!

As gamora roaring kept charging.

Marine 4: It starting to run like crazy!

Marine 89: don't you stand there! We gotta stop that thing!

Agent 21: we cant let it go any further! Fired the trance porter!

Mozu: gamora don't do this! Please stop!

Kiwi: your in no shape to go on! You'll kill yourself.

Chopper: he said he made a promise to stuff, he told stuff,"please the rest to me" i'll take on your sharing caring and every rest of the way.

Zambol: gamora.

Naruto: poor guy.

Evile: such loyalty.

Zoro: dead end, I don't see one do you?

Sanji: nope, cant say I see anyting of the sore.

Zoro and sanji jump to it as zoro slash and sanji kick the building out of the way as gamora fall down as they made it to the court house.

Sally went and petted him.

Sally: good job.

chopper:(tearing) you made it, gamora.

marine 44: all unit, the king bull carry the pirates! run through block D, and are now at the court house flaza ! I repeat ! the king bull carry the pirates! Run through-

 **meanwhile**

spandmaan and his big elephant eating some fruits.

Spandaman: look at this Funkfreed.

He holding at his palm is a transponder golden snail, having this little gadget is having the authoring of a buster call...that means I have the same power as a navy admiral or maybe someone higher then that. Amdiral aokiji entrusted me...the question is when will I use it? just you wait, ounce I revive the ancient weapon...this wont be something on loan to me, I'll carry it on the power of the core and control an army.

As with zack, koan, franky, mumu, shadow bunny, nepunte, plutie, penni and robin in a prison room.

Robin: _the buster call._

Spandaman: with a single push of a button, an entire island will disappear a theory can be a weapon to itself, oh the power.

Guard:(open the door) chief spandam.

Spandam:(scream almost push the button) THAT WAS CLOSE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ?! CANT YOU KNOCK?! I ALMOST ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE BUTTON!

Guard: um, i'm terribly sorry sir! but, I'm afraid you have an emergency here! There's an urgent call of enis lobby main island!

Spandaman: idiots! If there is an emergency why didn't they just call me directly?

Spanam looked at his snail phone.

Spandam: what the? Hey! why is the reviser off the hook?! This always happen! Who's responsible ?! well you were saying something about an emergency were you?

Guard: yes sir!

Spandam smile as he walk to the prisoners with a grin.

Franky: spanda.

Spandaman: hey miss robin it seem we have an urgent report of the marines down at the main island, notice that about emergency exactly.

Zack: get to the point already.

Spandam: find, your friends try your best, but only manage 5 of ou-

Koan laugh crazy.

Spandam: what so funny freak?

Koan: you say my bros and our friends wipe out cuz of 5 of your troops? That's a killer!

Spandaman: what do you mean?

Zack: well, answer your call, find out for yourself.

Neptune: we're not that very beaten easily.

Spandam: whatever, your saying that not knowing you lose so...why dont we go listen to the report about those idiots who define the world government, and learn thare fate together.

Franky: your such a scumbag.

Spandam: Shut up lowlife!

Penni: your the lowlife asshole.

Spandam:(then answer the phone snail)this is spandam,i understand you have a report.

Marine 53: chief spandam, finally thank goodness, I try your direct lien but I couldn't get through ...i'm, i'm not so sure to begin.

Spandam: calm down, take it easy, is the strawhat and omni terrors right ? yes what about them ? woah hold on, just pick up your last report ended, give me the greeting details loud and clearly.

Agent 42: right the intruder-

Spandam: did you acutally killed them? Pity is there fault to be such weaklings.

Agent 53: the intruder is about of 60 pirates! They push they're way all the way to the main island and breach the court house flaza, we cant stop them sir!

This shocked spandam very munch to hear it.

As then franky family and everyone is now ready go to the court house.

Nami: can you see luffy,ben and austy?

Sanji: nope, whenever he's up the roof or not...is not exactly we jump up after him.

Zoro: that's true, how munch we can do?

Nami: how many member cp9 did you see up there?

Zoro: it just one guy with bull horns.

Sanji: is hard to be belief robin, franky, zakc and koan alogn the rest are right behind that door.

Chopper: in any case, we need to catch up with luffy,ben and Austin then we can save robin together.

Then suddenly a wrecking ball came but as Yokozuna block it with his hands.

Franky member: woah, that's frog is awesome!

Franky member 9: that's the same ball that took out gamora, who threw it?

Sally, evile, stitch, evile, snarl sniffed hidden person with wrecking ball as there 3 of them.

Nami: who the heck is that guy?

Snarl: you saw?

Sally: yep, let's go.

Sanji: i'll help out real quick.

Franky member 6: there 3 of them! And there running away!

Chopper: why they running away? They attack us first.

Zoro: idiot cook! We cant go on chasing down every enemy that runs off like that, is a waste of time!

Sally and sanji took one down by dodging the wrecking ball as walking back to the crew members.

Sally: that is for gamora!

Sanji: oh pipe down, is conversation, some of them need to be chase understand, find out who we up against.

Evile: there around them, we got this, alexis, ryuko, yuki,tsume, saeko you girls go.

Bloody bunny: wait austy up in that tower right(grab her sword)

Rogue bunny: and benny too? (grab her sword)

Zoro grab his sword as well.

Chopper: yeah they perhaps up there.

All three of them slash the door open making the group in shock.

Bloody bunny: we're going in first.

Rogue bunny: i'm coming huggy benny! (zoom in fast)

Bloody bunny: HOLD IT! (making rogue stop) would it be better if we drop the bridge? We can score more hugging points from ben and austy.

Rogue bunny: fine, it been too long.

Bloody: shadow got lucky with zack but I cant with austy now.

Sally: shadow ran like a road runner on that raining seatrain railroad.

Bloody: I would've done that.

Sally: (Sigh) anyone franky family go separate and each side you charge of the tower have a lever, omni crews take down the incoming enemies.

Zambaii: yeah good thinking.

As the team split up to 4.

 **with spandam**

Spadnam: huh?

Marine 42: spandam! The gate keeper main island front gate bobei and kashey has join up the pirates ! there cerntly destroying the cerntial part of the main island! After hearing all the fail report and the omni terror other crews rampaging other reinforcement, our guards causality total bust over 300 man !

Spandam: there, not fine?

Marine 42: and the 3 man who took down over thousands of those man all by thereselves are the notorious strawhat luffy, emerald shiftier ben and pharaoh dragon Austin and other omni terror crew member! Suddenly disappeared! Were still dealing of the situation in the history of this island ! this is exactly the worst thing that ever happen to eniss lobby.

Shocking spandam as he went to the window and spotted blueno.

Spadam: is bluneo, what's he doing out there of that roof top?

Franky laugh.

Zack: seem these guy having fun.

Koan: soon we'll join the party as well.

Spandaman: what is happening, and why now? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

 **Meanwhile with lufy, ben and austin**

As the hole seen, luffy came out.

Austin: wow thank goodnesss your alright.

Ben: he almost slice you into two.

Luffy: finally my face close.

Blueno: of course, all open doors eventually shut, i'm amaze you still manage to doge my tempest kick.

Luffy:(dusted himself) yeah no big deal.

Blueno: how uncertain (use shave again).

Luffy dodges a kick and ready to punch.

Luffy: jerk!

blueno dodges it and use moon walk.

luffy: he's fast!

he waited for blueno strike as see his finger.

Blueno: **FINGER PISTOL! SHAVE!**

In speed now behind luffy.

Blueno: **IRON BODY! FALL!**

He puch the floor make a huge crack, however luffy dodge and charge at him.

Luffy: now **GUM-GUM...FLING!**

Blueno: **IRON BODY!** (use his fist to stop)

Blueno guard himself from luffy's rapidly punches

Blueno: tempest kick!

However luffy kick it out, instead cut the behind pillar.

Blueno: _he completely keeping up on my speed, he even change course of my tempest kick, his physically ability is unbelievable._

Then a purple aura increase blueno and his eyes slight glow red.

Ben: hey luffy, is dung increasing him.

Ausitn: want us to join in?

Luffy: yes, is all good.

Blueno: hmmm?

Luffy: I can't stay like this, it wont work, I lost aokiji but zack help me on the way...I realize something, I said to myself. " you keep running guys are stronger and stronger unless you get stronger too, you can't protect your friends." I want to, there not all strong as me...either way there my friends and I want to keep them..so I have to get stronger then anyone else and when I met the omni terror as we all have in common no matter how different we are, other wise I have a chance to lose them...

Blueno: then what you gonna do?

Luffy: I thought of a new way to fight with all my might…

he then crouch a little leaving his legs out.

Luffy: so I won't loose to anyone...

He push down on his lecks to make his rubber skin to build up and move to his body making his skin all bright red and shiny, as he done it again steam start to emanate out of his body.

Luffy: so I won't let anyone slip away from me !

blueno's thought: what's happening to him ? wha'ts going on inside of his body ?

then the ruby body done building up as now more steam out.

luffy: that did it(look up) you wont able to stop me now.

blueno: what ?

luffy: all my strength and technquie , just went up by one step...put his right fist to the ground) second...gear!

Austin: woah, is like how zack's smolder, very nice.

Ben: you said it.

Blueno: you two, I heard munch you are pirate hero as such ridiculous no matter how you two are...however there a chance you two can turn yourself in and perhaps, they can give you a spot.

Ben: fuck your offer.

Blueno: hmm?

ben: what we saw and see you and the marine and world govemrent's nature...power, absolute order, lying, framing, killing and taking family or friends who die try to stop you guys.

Austin: acting like gods, it was stupid enough of you, kaku, kalifa and lucci betray paulie, even water 7 after all these years...so like luffy we'll show you too, because making robin's and franky's past so horrible that they hid and run to avoid of scumbags like you.

Ben: which is why...

Austin: we'll show you...

Ben and austin: and the world's government that the pirate hero are forever remember!

Ben then using his mana magic and along his second fruit the aura-aura fruit around him magic symbol of it, then Austin got a rumble ball.

Ausitin: okay chopper, i'll use this as i'll use dino-dragon at this guy! GO **RUMBLE!** (he ate a bite)

His body start to shift and his right hand morpheme itself into a T-Rex head then he other morph into a regular dragon head as small wings pop out of his back and horms pop out of his head, a tail grew on his but as his scarf almost loosen off.

Austin: **HYDRA POINT.**

Ben: **TERRIAN ELEMENT DIVE!**

Luffy: ready guys?

As ben and austin nodded.

Ben: it's hero time!

Austin: it's dragon omni time!

 **Meanwhile**

Spandman: baskerville! Cheif justice Baskerville! Is me!

Big guy with 3 heads are different person holding the snail phone.

Baskerville: oh helo there chief

Left Baskerville: this is blood baskerville on the left.

Right Baskerville: this is right baskerville on the right

Front Baskerville: and located on the center is non other then i, central freeway came and prepare.

The two head hit the front.

Left and right Baskerville: shut up!

Spandam: just give me a statue report damn it! Is it true the inteider made it to the court blossom or not?!

Baskerville left: let's see

As zoro using his sword as blowing all the enemies away

Baskerville front: a statues report huh?

Baskerville right: that's a tricky one.

Baskerville left: there not outside the court but the inside the court house.

Baskerville: it just awful.

Spandam: what?!

Agent 5: cheif! Cheif justice! I have report! The pirate has come down and broken down the front door, they currenlty in the court hosue.

Baskerville: we can see that already fool!

Zoro: not as munch resitence i expect , should able to tear right thrkugh, what that?

Kavaxas: we have no time for them , there two seperate stairs straight ahead.

Nami: let make our way on the top

Zoro: right!

Agent 74: hey! They ingore the trail! I know there pirate but seriously, how rude these guy can get?!

Marine 89: bastard! How dare you mock the triditon island , I'll teach you some respect. ( point his shutgun)

Zoro nodded as zoro got his sword bringing up as a demon figure.

Zoro: **CHARGING DEMON: SLEEPLESS NIGHT! ONIGRI !**

Slash passed all the marines

Baskerville right: is he the guy who broke through the door?

Zoro: well that's that, let get moving

Zambai: he putitng us in shame and he's not captain of the crew.

Sanji:( came up) hey! Hey! Wait! Out the way guys! I'm coming through!

Blood bunny: KILL KILL KILL! GET OUT OF THE WAY AND DIE!

Zambai: I forgot about him.

Sanji: somebody gotta protect nami and the girls ,from all the bad guy and that gonna be me damn it! (kick some of them but they block it) now move!

Bloody bunny: and i'm getting my huggy!

Ichigo punch sanji's head and Deadpool lift him up then bloody lift up zoro by strength.

Bloody bunny: i'm carry you cuz you get lose of your empty head.

Zoro: I can walk by myself!

Bloody: NEVER!

Zoro: _where the hell did austin found this stuff rabbit?_

 **Meanwhile**

Blueno see luffy, ben and Austin ready with their new abilities.

Blueno: gear? Are you suppose to be a steam engine? You certantly full of hot air, you starting to test my patience...(turn ben and Austin) you two transformation form your devil fruit but seem taking quite useful but I will not deny that I will defeat you two.

Luffy: you know, the truth is , i'm glad I met you guys when I did...cuz thanks to you,(grin) I wont lose my friends.

Blueno: i don't understand...

Austin: he means he finally see how strong his opponent and no matter how munch he get beaten and same with us...

Ben: we're not giving up.

Blueno: I know you three are foolish but now your blutter nonsense, you sure you didn't hit your head.

Ben and luffy nodded as they go first together, luffy back his fist and so do ben with his fist glowing bright.

Luffy: **GUM GUM…**

Blueno: what you starting to aim ? that only give me more time to dodges.

Ben: **SHIFT CHANGE...**

They didn't speak.

Blueno: fine, let see how quick you three aims is then, shave!

Luffy: **JET PISTOL!**

Ben: **THRUST FLAME!**

Lufft shot an unknown speed and ben shot a long energy magic fist of solid flame exploded hit blueno flying crashed the wall as he so shocked to see the 3 boys is not there.

Blueno: w-where did they go?

Austin: **CARNAVOR…**

austin appeared on his right side with his T-Rex arm smash his face.

Austin **: FANG!**

luffy punch bluneo toosent him to the ground

ben: **SPINNING LAND BLADE**

He spin as a wheel rappding upper kick him and Austin appeared punch him with hist-rex arm as blueno got to see not here.

blueno's thought: I cant see them at all!

luffy punch him then bluneo got up but luffy behind the pillar already.

luffy: **JET!** (Kick him) **AND SPEAR!** (use both leg)

luffy, ben and Austin grab him.

Luffy: **MISSLE!**

Ben: **GROUND CRATER!**

Austin: **DRAGON RAM!**

They all slam onto him making a large creator on the building.

Blueno struggle to get up as his head is bleeding ,try to find the 3 boys.

Blueno: _impossible!_

Got punch by luffy as he struggle not to fall.

Blueno: _no it has to be._

Luffy: truth is, I'm glad I met you guys when I did.

Ben: also your tricks seem good

Austin: but we can do better.

Blueno: _there using the shave technique ,only cp9 known the six powers...but they clearly master it._

As then they gone but blueno make the door.

Blueno: air door!

He enter inside and gone as luffy missed.

Luffy: huh? Hey he appraised.

Austin: no, he's hiding.

Austin then start to morph again as his two heads morph back to his normal hands but he did not stop, his arms start to grow long, kept the tail but it now has spikes, his horns are now in a different shape and start to form curve antennas and his wings are still small.

Austin: **KEEN POINT.**

ben then snap his finger

ben: SKY WINDOW!

Then around window blow see an x-ray vision of blueno hiding.

Austin: nice, let wait for him to "plan" out.

Blueno: _this is hunkered, a 3 pirate commanding our technique...with no training? Beside that, they can use their reference mostly, how they strength their body like that? isn't because that steam, dragon and magic? this is a sick joke...don't tell me they was capable all along? No! It doesn't matter, no one cant match a speed of a true power master! I wont lose to them! (got up)if I turn there body parts into doors like before..that should stop him dead in track, after that...i'll have to do is to finished them off._

as the priate wait as blueno open the door behind them.

blueno: **DOOR -DOOR!**

but he mixed and jump back.

ben: nice try, if you didn't know I use that wind to see you.

blueno: huh?!

luffy: when we fought before, it likes you was disappeared, you was really moving your feet 10 or 20 times a second.

Austin: which we have the hang of it.

Luffy: I wouldn't never figure it out of my own, like I said i'm really glad I met you guys...when my friends are in trouble, i'll be able to use your tricks to protect them.

Ben and Austin: and so do us.

Luffy: wanna finished this guys?

Ben: all together.

Austin: yeah.

Luffy:(Stretch his arm way back) **GUM-GUM.…**

Austin: (ready to charge) **DINO-DRAGO...**

Ben: **SHIFT CHANGE...**

Blueno's thought: i'll will take it, i'll sue my strongest defense(out of thought) iron body strike !

as luffy,ben and Austin burst in speed.

luffy: **JET BAZOOKA!**

Austin: **HORN BOOM!**

Ben: **THUNDER BURST!**

as all attack hit blueno as he slide as blueno still up

Austin: wait for it...

As then a 10 second blueno fall down defeated to the ground.

Austin: 1 down, and 6 to go.

He change back and start to have a little tired.

Austin: phew, is this what chopper feels after the effects of a rumble ball?

Ben: you'll get use to it.

Austin: I'll adapt it,(got up and shake it off)

Dante: now we know that tower over there is where our friends and main enemies at.

Bloom: mean another fight.

They felt the telepathic.

Zack: hey guys!

Koan: can you hear us?

Austin: hey guys.

Ben: report.

Koan: well now you guys took down many guards and made it to bridges.

Zack: also spandam give kaku and kalfia some devil fruit.

Austin: what body part he sale to get those two devil fruits?

Koan: don't know, now kaku is a giraffe power, kalifa have ability of bubbles.

Ben: okay, so who..

Austin: I got kaku, and if zoro wants to join in, be my guest.

Ben: okay.

Zack: also konton have done thie time a strong spell on robin, of such negative there is.

Luffy: then we'll break it out till she come back to her sense.

Austin: dung will sent his allies, so let's go.

 **With sapndam**

Sapndam: th-this can't be!

Agent 22: you want us to tske deadman fury, savage neplhaem, franky and nico robin to the gate of justice now?

Spandam: yes! Do it! Quickly!

Agent 58: but were way head of scheduled, the escort ship isn't ready yet.

Spandam: i don't care! We can just wait for the other side of the gate! If we get rid of those 4 ! The pirate wont reason to fight for! There no other reason for those monster when we have the power to end this right now, while your at it...gather all member of cp9!

Agent 32 and 11: sir!

Spandam: now, (turn to the prisoners) it would seem your one way ticket to hell is schedule. And we'll have all the time of the world to deal with your friends.

Zack: and why alliance with dung?

Spandam: he just offer me something that makes everything occupied.

 **Meanwhile**

Luffy, ben and austin got up top of the pillar.

Luffy: ROBIN!

Shocked spandam

Franky: yeah they made it!

Robin: Luffy...

Luffy: I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!

Ben and austin: HEY GUYS!

Zack: Ben.

Koan: Austin.

Marine 8: cheif spandam sir, there 3 guys in a strawhat, white and green jacket, orange scarf on the court house roof top shouting, I wasn't able to confirm the identity close but i assume is Luffy,ben and Austin

Spandam: the roof top?! How could that happpen when blieno out there second ago ?! I thought he was kseping watch! That idiot! What the hell is he doing?! (run off)

As ben and austin hear luffy's stomach growl.

Austin: your hungry again?

Luffy: I guess i was running a lot huh? Man time for a snack, good thing I came prepared.

He then pull out two drums of meat.

Luffy: meat time! (eating) i know putting these in my pocket was a good idea, i wish i have more pockets

Austin: honestly like he's a pirate koan but different.

Ben: meh bloom seem eating her sweets

As bloom eating some sweets

Spandam: so that him huh? Strawhat Luffy, emerald shifter ben and pharoah dragon Austin. But what the hell going on here? Them with blueno should've...(spotted blueno uncocnious and shocked) it can't be! No he could've, those are the cp9...they shouldve master with their devil power...his power is super human and...

Luffy: alright! Ready for round 2!

Spandam: those damn brats, how did they dedeat him?!

As he jump by luffy's shout.

Marine 3: chief spandam sir! How should we presceive?

Spandam: Puccini...where is he?! Somebody call him now! And the rest of cp9 too! I had enough, i wont be satified till strawhat and the omni terror and everyone of their wrenches crew!

Marine 9: and while your at it, tell baskerville if he let the strawhats and omni terrors lower that bridge! I'm gonna sent his all 3 heads rolling!

Marine and agent: yes sir!

Franky turn robin and know what zack said about konton infecting her with his spell.

Franky: hey , get chin up nicorobin ..you know most people didnt come to save their friends...hell most people couldnt come here at all...don't give me wrong , the only reaosn you agree to the government term..

Zack: as you saw they kept going and even passing and took down one cp9 member.

Penni: it wont help of the end of the bargain you made , as now we have to do it and now your looking down cuz that spell ...but something to show that you have to look them in the eye and zack here the man who peomise and never break it even cost of his life

Franky: well you gonna like it or not , I'm gonna make you face them. (turn zack and koan) hey bros, I have an idea.

Zack and Koan: yeah?

He start to inflate his butt literally, as his but is getting bigger everyone start to freak out. Zack, koan, shadow, mumu and neptune chuckle while plutia look confuse while penni shake her head and chuckle.

Spandam: (walk back) listen up all of you! (the marines and agent attention) where putting nico robin, strawhat and the two captain of omni terror reach idmeadly ...come with me in the gate of justice, bring the prisoner

Marine 3: but cheif.

Spandam: no but just do it!

Marine 3: there one giant but to be a problem.

He turn to franky's butt.

Spandam: AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Franky: oh hey spanda, like you said i'm pretty munch screwed..i figure out I might blow myself up you know?

Spandam: what?!

Franky: that way i'm gonna take your sorry ass with me when I come.

Spandam: you fool! Wait a minute will ya?!

Penni: there's no turning back.

Zack: you guys might wanna run.

Koan: you got 3 seconds, hahahahha! Is pretty wide.

As everyone started running away from Franky.

Spandam: I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON IN YOUR PANTS BUT PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Franky: 3...2...

Spandam: DAMN IT I CANT DIE LIKE A TIME LIKE THIS!

Franky: 1...

Spandam: STOP IT! (jump off from the stairs)

Franky: time to go guys.

Koan's fur frame wrapped everyone and frank's leg hold him.

Franky: **COUDA BURST!**

He farted to break outside of the window as the fence gonna fall but koan's fur frame took them safe to the balcony.

Koan: that was a close one.

Penni: yeah.

Franky: good thing that fence catch us huh? hey you didn't get hurt huh?

Penni: she okay.

Franky: hey check out strawhat, emerald shift and pharaoh dragon over there, now your chance...better give them your answers.

Luffy, ben and Austin looked up.

Luffy: hey! Robin! Your still hear! Did you hear me yelling?

Austin: your loud enough to make the whole building hear you.

as in the balcony the marines and agent running toward them.

marine 2: don't let them get away, grab them before they run!

Franky: I don't have time for you thugs right now(use his left arm cannon) **WEAPON LEFT!**

He then Fired at them to keep the marines away.

Luffy: guess that means franky is there too, kay i'll be right over.

Ben: so do we.

Austin: I think luffy can jump since I see him how he do it.

Luffy run back away, as he stretch his arms to grab the pillar.

Luffy: **GUM-GUM...**

Robin: stop it!

Ben: _not good, seem levatron did corrupt her negative emotion._

Austin: _but we will break that control, gonna let luffy do the talking._

Robin: how many time do I have to tell you?! I'm not coming back! I'm not part of your crew anymore! Just go away! I don't wanna see your face ever again! Don't you understand!? Why you come here to save me in a first place?! why cant you just let me go?! I didn't ask for this, you gone to far! Same with you zack! For the last time...I don't want you here!

Luffy stop as he let go while robin panting.

Robin: do you here me?! I just want to die!

Spandam clapping his hand and laugh.

Spandam: now this is e-

zack kick his face sent him to the ground

franky: what the hell you trying to pull ?! your friends put on your line to come here, and you-

robin: they decide to come here

Franky: are you kidding me?! who ca-

Koan quickly blocked kaku's kick and push him off a bit.

Kaku: your in a way

Koan: then say something sooner jerk.

Penni then grabs jabre's hand for almost touched her but.

Zack: dude, if I was out of this seacuff i'm going to shove some wolfbane down on your throat.

Jabra: whatever(chuckle) what's wrong kaku? Fixing your anger? Cuz your devil fruit power are lame ?

Kaku: oh shut up already, I like my power just fine.

Then the other members of cp9 jump up to the balcony.

Kalfia: oh all this ruckus for just 3 little pirates?

Kumogari: YOI! YOI! alone they maybe, there persistence are certainly admarble.

Jabra: I'll be damn so they beat bluneo after all? Hahaha what a fool.

Lucci: being a bar keeper 5 probably didn't do his fighting skills in any favors.

Kaku: so it appeared but still surprise.

Fukodru: either way he lost chapapapa

spandam laughing while got up rubbing his bruise left cheek.

Spandam: I'm glad that all of you can make it! And just in time too, it seem strawhat and the two captain of omni terror having a drift, it quite amusing hahaha! You really shouldn't missed it.

as of the court room every member of franky family fighting the marine and agents having some trouble, the giant arrive along with sniper king/ussop.

as with zoro, bloody bunny and rogue bunny as they sniff on the roof top of ben and austin.

Zoro: you smell them?

Bloody bunny: yep, (make a thumbs up) I can smell austy a mile away.

Rogue bunny: me too! (thumbs up)

Bloody bunny: zoro! spin hard and break the roof to make a hole and gather everyone who get caught, now!

Zoro: okay.

They are now hearing running noise.

Zoro: oh yeah, as long i go up, everything get fine(put the sword on his mouth) grab on.

Bloody bunny and rogue bunny grab on his jacket.

Zoro: **SHINTOUMARU!**

As a very strong whirlwind tearing everything gather chopper, nami, ryuko, tsume, saeko, niji,yuna, and alexis.

 **Meanwhile**

Jabra: wait a second chief, why we listen to that crap? if we just go over and pound those guys face in?

Spandam: patience, patience, we have three caption who risk there lives to save a crewmate only have his hope dash in very last second. How tragic and yet I cant hear my eyes away it too amusing.

Luffy: robin! I don't know what to say!

Spandam: hahahahaha! Wow could he be more pathetic?! I got to see his face.

Luffy:: (picking his nose with his pinky) sorry that sound dumb to me.

Ben: me too.

Ausitn: yep.

Koan and zack: us too.

Spandam:(shocked at luffy) he picking his nose and the 4 captain not shocked ?!

Luffy: listen that wont work, we already here and it was a lot of trouble. 

They heard the ground breaking

A ustin: did you hear that?

Ben: yeah, big.

Dante: heads up!

Bloom: incoming!

The floor break of zoro's attack as to show nami, chopper arrived along ryuko, tsume, saeko, niji, tsume, yuna, alexis, yuki.

Luffy: so where going ahead and save you.

Nami: landed(land safe)

Chopper hit his head.

Luffy: and if you still wanna die after we all went together? Well that's your choice.

As bloody bunny tackle Austin in a hug and rogue bunny tackle ben in a hug.

Austin: (pets her head) hey bloody.

bloody bunny pouted mad at him

Austin: what? What did I do?

Bloody bunny: (lightly punched his arm) you left me behind!

Austin: sorry bloody I was keeping up and helping luffy.

Rogue bunny pouted punching ben's chest lightly.

Rogue bunny: meanie! Meanie! Meanie!

Ben: i'm sorry I promise to bring you.

Austin: me too bloody, the last you would've done is like how shadow did yesterday last night.

Bloody: yay!

Ben: hey guys.

Nami: hey everyone, seem you and luffy made it.

Chopper: ow, ow, ow (rubbing his head)

Nami: looks like you landed on our head, you okay?

Chopper: yeah, I'll be fine, what the heck happen back there?

Nami: I think I have an idea who to blame.

Zoro climb up.

Zoro: there we go, that was a lot of easier then those stupid sir.

Nami: there he is, i know it was you! Your lucky we get way this time! And that thing hit us head we be dead on right now!

Zoro: oh you here too?

Bloody: actually I told him too.

Nami: what?! That will kill us!

Bloody: your jealous cuz I was first to get close to my huggy then you.

Nami: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!

Austin: apologies for bloody, hen he is away from me more then 30 seconds, she'll do some rekless stuff to get to me.

Bloody: WHO CARES!? HE'S MINE!

Nami: HEY!

Then nami burst along range, Deadpool, naruto and spiderman came in landing.

Sanji: **TENSHIN! FORSHOOTIN!** (Then land perfectly) i'm the first one here no doubt, I left robin waiting long enough, time for her prince to (see zoro) moss head? What you doing here?! Your gonna ruin everything!

Zoro: finally made it huh? You get lost something?

Sanji: (fake laugh) don't you dare, don't even go there.

Then sniper king/ussop flew up and crash to the rooftop.

Austin: I was wondering where's he at.

Ben: at least he catch up.

Ranga help him get up.

Luffy: come on robin work with me over here, you can say all you want but you wanna die or whatever that fine but you say it! You say it was part of my crew!

Sanji: yeah robin he's right!

Chopper: come back robin!

Ben: they need you!

Austin: we need you!

As then robin begin tearing even the spell levatorn left almost and slowly breaking'

Zoro: hey sniper king, can you stand?

Sniper king/ussop: (getting back up) of course, a fall like that wont stop me. (chuckle a bit)

as the strawhat crew walking up and standing put of the small pillars joining their captains in group looking up to robin.

Luffy: so now on leave everything to us.

Ben, austin, koan and zack even their crew members see of robin's past and so munch of it, even munch more and so many time of pain she endure and a lot, even hearing of her past even shock spandam and the buster call.

Robin: if you trigger the buster call, everything will be destroy...that includes all of eniss lobby and most likely you as well.

Spandam: nonsense! What are you saying?! They wouldn't kill a vip like me! i'm not falling of bluff !

Robin: 20 years ago, everything was taken from me, many innocent lives was lost, with 1 push of a button, I summon a terrible demon..now it rears ahead again, aiming it sight on the friends I search to find! The more I wish to be tougher of my ugly fate! Bares that fangs at you and now...now matter how far we sail...there an enemy that's haunt me for every terms...because i'm facing the world and all of it's darkness, first it was aokiji, and now cp9...I drag you into my trouble twice already, if it goes on and on like this no matter how kind you be..someday you'll see me as a burden, someday you be force to betray me and throw me away...that's what I'm afraid of! Understand? that's why I don't want you to rescue me! And that's the only reason I have, I would rather die! To save me the pain!

Chopper: robin.

Sanji: I never know.

Nami: robin.

Zoro: I see so that's it.

Zack, austin and koan's thought: just like us...

Ben's thought: like me and my brothers.

Koan and zack slammed their foot at spandam's head of his laughter.

Spandam: ow damn you all !canty you see right on the mark ?! what a sorry case ! even you make friends! all you can do is drag them to the mud with you, you cant win pirates , look at this flag !(point up to the flag) this symbol reposuite over 1000 station! the power spend the four seas and the grandline! this is the world itself no matter how loud your bark maybe you cant the enemy so face it already! do you realize how strong our orginastion is? Do you realize how devoted to capturing her ?!

Luffy: if that's robin's enemy and I know what to do.

Ben: luffy, you thinking what i'm thinking?

Luffy: yeah, sniper king.

Ben turn ichigo arrive.

Ben: ichigo.

Sniper king/ussop and I-ryuki: hmm?

Austin: kavaxas.

Kavaxas: (appear behind him while kneeling) yes?

Ben, luffy and austin: shoot down… that flag.

Zack looked at alexis and koan looked at Deadpool with a nodded too.

Sniper king/ussop, I-ryuki, kavaxas: roger.

Sniper king/ussop: this is my new weapon, the master slingshot by the name kabuto! **BEHOLD THE POWER! SPECIAL ATTACK! FIRE BURST STAR!**

I-Ryuki pull out a card and insert to his belt.

 **ATTACK RIDE! STRIKE ADVENT!**

Sniper king/ussop fire a flame ball along I-ryuki a dragon guantler on his right arm fired, kavaxas blew green fire, alexis shot a lightning bolt and Deadpool shoot a missile.

That burn to flag down in spandam shocked.

Robin: no way...

Sniper king/ussop: mission complete.

Marine 22: now they done it!

Marine 53: those idiots! You cant fired on the government flag! That's crazy!

Marine 8: those pirates just declare war against the world's government!

Spandam: your all gonna die! you morons cant challenge they entire world and expect to win.

Luffy, ben and ausitn: YEAH?! BRING IT ON!

Spandam scream in shocked.

Luffy: robin! There still something I wanted hear you say!

Ben: tell.

Austin: us.

Koan: you.

Zack: want.

Ben, ausitn, koan, zack and luffy: TO LIVE!

Chopper: robin.

Nami: robin.

Robin: _I can live..._ (remember her past) _I never did to wish something like this...the world has deny me that hope...I-I remember now...zack told me he will protect me...…._ I WANT TO LIVE!(Burst to tears while the magic spell broken) TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU AWAY FROM HERE!

Zack: now that's the robin I know(grin)

Luffy grin as everyone smiling as franky, deadpool and koan crying.

Franky: you guys are so awesome!

Koan: koan know! Me love it!

Luffy: let's go!

Ben: yeah, is hero time!

They notice the jaw bridge is going down.

Chopper: look the drawbridge is lowering!

Austin: alright, lets go everyone.

Ben: yep.

Sanji: our for cement have pull it off after all, and just in time too.

Sniper king/ussop:(shaking) i'm shaking of excitement.

Zoro: come on hurry up.

Nami: looking scary there zoro.

Luffy: hey robin! we'll save you no matter what!

Spandam: STAY AWAY!

Kalifa:(chuckle) there in high spirit.

Jara: hahha, they sure got guts putting down our flag.

Kaku: there just idiots, they dug their graves to set foot here.

Spandam: no! stay over there .

As they notice an explosion of the jaw bridge as it got stuck.

ben: huh?

Austin: uh guys, the jawbridge just stop.

Sanji: what happen? Why it stop?!

Austin: I think they blasted the gears.

Ranga: you kidding me?! We just got here!

Luffy: damn those marines, they really pissed me off! Stop getting the way!

Baskeriville: we got it chief spandam! evacuate the tower of law!

Spandam: good work, and also good advice! this should buy me some time of the gate of justice, alright move it! Someone grab cutty flam and the two boys too!

Chopper: robin!

Spandam: heh, there nobodys, just bunch of scum, as long I got cp9 here I pr actually insensible ...better yet I got the only person revive the ancient weapon, nico robin...not to mention the man who entertainer their blueprint, cutty flam, with the two strongest power...savage naplhem and deadman fury...i'm not gonna let this slip through my fingers...i'll crush many pirates there it takes.

Zack: hey spandam!

Spandam: what? What the hell is it?

As he laugh as he realize turn to franky, zack, koan, penni, shadow, mumu, Neptune, plutia.

Then franky show spandam the blueprint.

Spandam: is that…. No it can't be…

Zack: you got it.

Koan: uh huh, of pluton.

Spandam: those are the...blueprint form pluton.

Franky:(grin) oh they're real, don't believe me? (hold it up) lucci, kaku, you guys can tell right ?

Neptune: since you two guys was shipwrights.

He let the pages down as kaku and lucci shocked and know it is the real stuff.

Kaku: suppose we see this coming , you can hide soda and weapons in your body you can hide blueprint just as easily.

Spandam: so they are real? they're really real?

Zack nodded.

Spandam: that's great now them over, save me the trouble of searching for them.

Franky: nico robin, I got to admit the rumor I heard about you as wrong as they can be, when the government dragging us into this craphole, I realize that you aren't the monster who's gonna use the ancient technology for evil. I know the shipwright from water 7 are passing down to this blueprint from generation to generation. we're not doing it to revive a weapon. (remember how him and iceerg talking back then) hey spanda ,the reason why tom and iceberg risk our lives to protect us is simple.

Spandam: just give me the blueprint,

Franky: an ancient weapon fall in the hand of some power hungry dick like you who knows what might happen? In other words the shipwright passes blueprint down and creative a possible counter major from another weapon. now i agree that robin is a dangerous woman, as long people like you around, even she had a best attention

, her knowledge can be still use of reek havoc around the world..but now she got a boyfriend and a friends who willy to risk their life to make sure that never happens...and I think their up to the job, so i'm making a bet...now everything gone to hell...I have to get a little creative when I hold the wishes of the original artifact.

Spandam: just shut up and hand them over already! Those blueprints are mine!

Zack: hold it!

Spandam: what now?!

Koan: before you go on and all of stupidly, these around me, zack and penni are seacuffs right ?

Spandam: yes your powerless and cant do anything! Are you dumb enough of not knowing that you cant escape nor use your powers?

Koan: really?

Zack, koan and penni grin as they break the seacuffs stone along shadow, mumu, neptune and plutie

as this shocked major spandam and cp9 members.

Zack: powerless huh? (stretches his arms)

Spandam: w-w-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Jabra: they broke the seacuff stone!

Kaku: it suppose to hold devil fruit eater

Koan: koan see you other don't remember.

Kalifa: remember what?

Penni: you see we made a full plan of our own.

zack: let bring in the group, **SKY DOOR!**

The huge door made out of air open as ben, austin and along the omni crew member arrived as bloom hugged koan.

Fukadoru: that was like blueno's devil fruit power! Chapapapapa!

Bloom: bloom missed koany!

Koan: me know, me know.

Ben: you must be spandam the leader of cp9.

Austin: I was right of you being ugly but anyway let you know of our plan.

Spadam: what plan? what plan you pirates talking about?!

Austin: as the begging when we and the rest of us pirate arrived as water 7, we know the whole time your 4 member was undercover to get and find franky and robin along aware of us.

Spandam: what?!

Austin: then to make you look like a moron we played you like a pawn, and look at that the four pawns take the black king, checkmate.

Spandam: there lying! (turn to lucci, kaku, and kalifa) you three believe them do you?!

Lucci: somehow we don't know, all we remember we capture them and completed our mission.

Zack: because we erase there memoires and replace it of fake one to think they got away and capture me and koan

koan: you see phase 1, we senses lucci and kaku under cover as shipwright of galley-la, kalifa under cover as iceberg's segretory , and blueno undercover as a bartender.

Austin: penni give us very full details since she use to be dolfingo family's member and assist of you guys years ago and now she see the truth, fake her death and one of us.

Ben: phase 2, we know you take advtange of robin's past haunted her but thanks to zack of the talk she go under cover as well pretend to listen and follow you guys and all.

Zack: konton sometime corrupt her mind and controlling her but now break free but any who we mid control and find out what you guys want so we and the strawhat crew pretend of never know but we all plan out when we told them about robin's "disappearance"

Austin: phase 3, you guys in mask and force robin to framed us but soon we fix that problem , night time lucci, kalifa, blueno and kaku strike at the house icerberg at... detective work and solving clue of cutty flam is fanky and where the real blue prints are. also we deal of the hidden bombs and your team didn't know that we secretly have a hidden camera to recorded everything these 4 done is so terrible.

Zack: phase 4. me and koan along sanji, penni, the two bunny, plutia and Neptune enter the train while robin do her good acting skills. we know we have to face you all and every main of the cp9 and there army at enis lobby, so we pretend to be capture and weak by seacuff but we mind control the troops do humiliate and stupid things.

Ben: the final phase while they pretend we came here and here we are all together, we use your so call best cp9 against you and fool you and came here to not only to fight and end this, franky.

Franky looked up of the blueprint.

Franky: _tom...if you where hear, I'm sure you do the same thing._

Penni grove the blueprint in ink, franky and koan breathe fire, austin breathe orange fire, zack breathe blue fire and ben breathe green fire to burn the blueprint into nothing but ashes.

Spandam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Austin: as a scientist myself, I would do that same thing if I created something like that, so consider it a thank you from the world, and the future lives that will be born.

Kalfia: we spent our 5 years on our mission for this?

The boys snap their fingers as cp9 even fudukoru, kamuri and Jabra remember got mind control

Jabra:(growl) there so dead!

Kamurai: how unacceptable! Using us like that!

Fhukodru: Those bastard!

Kaku, lucci and kalfia never felt so humiliate and even play like that along their mission been ruin by ben, ausitn, koan and zack, looking at the 4 boys of glared.

Kalifa: _h-how ungrateful…._

Kaku: _are they that powerful?_

Lucci: _those 4...brats…. even orion._ (veins almost show)

Franky: the only reason we keeping those blueprints was a counter major, so you took them away that will be the purpose...now it come to this destroying them is all I can do, I rather sacrifice my own plan then help you with yours, you end up making a great weapon after all, you wont be able to fight back anymore that's able to take nico robin to the gate of justice, everything resting on the strawhats and omni terrors, if they able to get her out of here, then you'll be left to nothing at all, the place my bet...I think they can do it.

Spandma: you make a mockery of me for the last time, laugh it up while you can cuz yoru not leaving out of this island ali-

Austin punch his face of stretch his fist and bring it back.

Austin: we survive worst and matter fact as always.

Koan: yeah and you remember our bet huh?

Spandam: o-oh, t-that bet i made early?

Austin: hehehe oh boy.

Ben: it coming.

Zack whistle as hattori fly off from lucci's shoulder and land on zack's shoulder as zack is now doing a ventriloquist act and drinking root beer he pull out from his pocket.

Hattori: kroco! Yep! The bet you made with us about whenever who lose and win, your cp9 members lose we'll have their souls and along koan eat them.

Austin: could you at least let me fight kaku first? I want to test my ability to a fellow zonia user. And I bet zoro wants a good fight.

Hattori: Austin this time?

Austin: come on please? Just one.

Hattori: fine only a bit, cuz i got dibs on this guy while you be with nami of situation, beside even your a zoan is my style of prey dude.

Ausitn: alright I get it, just a bit i promise to leave kaku to koan while zack deal with Jabra, i'll deal with kalifa and ben deal of either lucci, kumadori or fukodru, and sorry i interrupt just letting you know

koan: like we forget since yo ualready help took one down.

Austin: yeah

hattori: anyway koan get blueno

koan super zoom as grab the unconscious blueno.

zack: now for his soul.

Zack's hand went thorugh blueno as he gasp , then went limp when zack ripped his soul out shocking spandam and cp9 so munch even in horror of seeing that.

Zack: and there you have it, the soul of blueno.

Spandam: AHHHH! HE GOT HIS SOUL

Zack absorb it.

zack: koan eat

koan nodded as he eating the body make cp9 felt sick

Jabra: he ate him! he dead!

Zambai: big bro!

franky see his troops and friends cheering of how he's alright.

Franky: what? No way damn it you guys, I didn't ask you to save me, I didn't ask you..(crying) but you still care! wahh! I'm not crying! You hear me you bastard!

Ben: HEY ZAMBAI!

Zamai: yeah what?

Ben: quickly bring the jawbridge down right now.

Franky: hey strawhat and omni terror's capt, thanks for helping out my man while i'm gone. but now all the gangs are here...the one and only franky! will show you how super his gratitude can be.

Ben: thanks.

Austin: sure.

Koan: alright bro.

Zack: okay.

Luffy: I don't need your help.

Austin throw a rock at luffy.

Luffy: ow! what the hell Austin?

Ausitn: you idiot! he's on our side!

Luffy: but i'm still mad about what he did to ussop! so he not my fr-

ben: give it a rest dude! did franky had enough already?

Zack: you want us to get help robin out or not?!

Franky: he's uh right next to you maybe?

Koan: franky look out!

Spandam push franky as penni punch and kick spandam as he scream.

Penni: that felt good.

Zack: robin you okay?

Robin: yes, that spell was strong but thanks ot luffy and you zack(kiss him) these cuffs are made from konton, I can still use some of my powers but cant escape.

Zack: is alright robin, i'll come for you, i swear.

Robin: (Smile) i know you will my guardian angel.

zack: oh and one more thing.

Zack, koan, austin and ben kick hard to the male cp9's balls and koan knee kalfia's face

koan took Jabra's cool glasses and put it on top of his head.

Kokoro: hey guys!

From the snail phone.

Nami: granny kokoro?

Kokoro: i heard of anything, why you guys still stand around?

Nami: where not standing around the bridge broke, there's no way over.

Korkok: is half way down isn't it? That's more enough! Hang on I'll be right there about 4 second! jumping in the water fall! Give it all you got!

Luffy: monster granny? What she said?

Nami: well she said jump into the water fall...

As luffy got an idea.

Luffy: hey koan!

Koan: yeah luffy?

Luffy: are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Koan: oh yeah(grin)

Austin: oh man, guess we have no choice but,(chuckle) he is cool.

Ben: yep.

Zack: totally.

Ben:(turn spandam and cp9) okay spandam, lucci and cp9, if you along dung want to fight? then we're gonna give you a hell of a one, along the marines and world government!

Luffy: look a sea train.

Ben put a force field bubble on the omni terror crew

koan and luffy grin wide while chuckle.

Sniper king/ussop: hey, what that deist chuckle?

Luffy stretch his arm at his crew mate, koan did the same.

As they all jump while koan kick the force field bubble to go down..

Luffy: let's go!

Ben: GEROMO!

Austin: YALLOP!

Zack: BANZAI AWAY!

Koan: HOTDOG ! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Austin grab nami, zack grab zoro and sanji, koan grab chopper and sniper king/ussop while ben got luffy while as they all are falling.

Chopper, sniper king/ussop and nami screaming in tears.

As they made to the train and coming to the door.

Ben: here we go! Ready?

Austin: yeah!

Koan: yebba!

Zack: let's do it!

Ben: once again, is hero time!

Austin: is dragon omni time!

Koan: time to go wild!

Zack: time to roll out!


End file.
